


Taking A Chance

by doxi2604



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 353,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxi2604/pseuds/doxi2604
Summary: Bea meets the beautiful Allie, she doesn't even realize she is falling for her before its too late, this story will have ups and downs and show strength and courage from both sides,





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> im a new fic writer, i do read all your comments and i appreciate them all,

It had been 5 days since allie got out of bed, she had split up with her girlfriend Ashley of 3 years because she was cheating on her, allie had only ever felt so broken back in the days she had been living on the streets and hooked on drugs, she had been clean for 5 years of which she was very proud of but this sickening feeling of betrayal of someone she loved so much and shared her life with for 3 years has her torn to pieces, its been a long time since she has craved drugs but now she just wanted so she didn’t hurt so much, ‘just a little taste’ she said to herself as she sat in bed with the bag of ice in front of her, she had picked it up all of 20 min after the break-up and left it on the side of her table and so far had refused to take it, all the thoughts going threw her of the angst, pain and feelings she had coming off them, Ashley had moved out the same day it all came to blows, kaz her adoptive mother had been coming past everyday to check on her and get her out of bed but it hadn’t worked, 

Allie sat up in her bed saying to herself ‘its time to end the pity party’ she got up out of bed and headed for the shower knowing she had a few things to take care of, she jumped in the shower and the hot water cascading over her body felt amazing, she let out a light hum, after cleaning and getting out of the shower she got dressed to head out to take care of what she needed to do, first thing was the real estate to put the apartment into her name and take ashley’s off , and than go and get her car serviced,

Bea was halfway threw the day at work to which she owned her own mechanic shop only ten minutes from home, when her phone went off, picking it up it was her daughter Debbie letting her know she will be coming to the garage after school and to make sure her mum was ok, Debbie had worried about her mum since it all came head to head a year ago when debbie’s dad had taken his abuse to the max and almost killed bea, the only reason he had stopped was because franky and Debbie had walked in on him standing over bea’s body laying punches and kicks into her, knowing how strong harry was and knew that neither of them could take him on franky had seen a knife in the kitchen and ran for it and gone for harry, it was like a stand off, harry had a smirk on his face looking at frankie and thinking she would never do anything, Debbie had gone to her mum trying to wake her up but was unable to, frankie told Debbie to call the ambulance and than turn her head to face the front door, she didn’t want to scar debbie more the she already had been, her full attention was back on harry,

'Harry- what you think you can take me?  
'Franky- you have no idea what im capable of,  
Debbie was crying in the backround, holding her mums hand, trying to wake her up  
Harry and franky were staring at each other for a minute before harry launched at franky in the attempt to get the knife off her but franky was too fast and harry was stabbed in the stomach and dropped to the floor in agony, it was than that you could here the ambulance and police sirens as franky threw the knife to the side and dropped to her knees next to Debbie and bea who was unconscious on the floor,  
This had been 1 year ago and after it took bea 2 months to recover from her injuries, she divorced harry, he went to jail for 22 years and bea had up and sold the house and moved closer to franky, only down the road, it was a comfort for both bea and Debbie to have franky and her girlfriend bridget just down the rd, so yes Debbie messaged her mum everyday to make sure she was ok, bea always told her she was fine and she was the parent to which Debbie just rolls her eyes, 

Allie had been to the real estate and was now on the way to the mechanic to get her tyres changed and a service, she pulls up to none other than beas shop, in which she opened after she divorced and and got the divorce settlement, she gets out and walks threw the garage to find the mechanic, hearing banging under a car she spoke a bit higher trying to get there attention, the person came from under the car and allie’s breathe got caught in her throat, she came face to face with one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen ever… curly red locks cascading over her amazing jawline and a body to die for, she didn’t even realise the other woman was talking till she clicked her fingers in front of her, 

'Ahh sorry Im allie i just wanted to know if you have time for my car today??  
'What do you need?  
'I need new tyres and a service please?  
'Sure just give me 15 min to finish this car and I will be right with you 

Bea pointed to the couch she had in the corner telling allie to have a seat, which she did, as bea finished the car off she had taken a few glances at allie seeing she was staring, she didn’t know why but to bea’s surprise she kinda liked it, she had realized the the blonde was very pretty, beautiful even, you gotta be stupid to not realise that and stupid bea was definatly not, once finishing the car bea stood up just as the owner of the car came in to pick it up, finishing off the transaction and saying bye to the customer she walked over to allie who had not being able to take her eyes off her, 

'Ok can I have your keys please  
'Sure, as allie was handing the keys over there hands touched and a jolt of electricity was set off between them, they stared at each other for 2 minutes and allies face had gone bright red, which didn’t go unnoticed but bea but didn’t comment,  
Bea shook her head from the daze and said,  
'I shouldn’t be too long, there is coffee to the side if you want,  
'Thanks I might just have one, she winked at bea and than got up to make a coffee,  
Bea had been working on the car for 30 min when Debbie walked in having finished school, 

'Hi mama  
'Hi baby, how was school?  
'Yea it was good but I have heaps of homework so im gonna sit at the office over there and do it,  
'Ok baby, I shouldn’t be too long  
'Ok, Debbie skipped off to the side where bea had a little office in full view of the garage, as Debbie was heading over there she spotted allie and smiled at her and allie smiled back, 

Dragging her eyes back to bea allie had caught bea staring at her and smirked at her, bea got up to go to her desk to get some paperwork for allie to fill out while she finished her car, handing it to allie she smiled and walked back to finish the car, it was some half an hour later that bea walked over to allie and told her.. 

'Your car is finished  
'Great thanks, I hope it wasn’t to much trouble  
'Nah it was pretty straight forward  
Allie handed the paperwork back to bea and got up to pay, once she had paid she went to shake bea’s hand and slipped her number to bea, whilst saying  
'Thanks beautiful, call me, id love to take you for dinner……

To say that bea was gob smacked would be an understatement, she had never had anyone that would be so forward with her, well except for franky but this was different, little did she realise Debbie was watching the whole thing and of course had some wise words for her

'Mama looks like you have an admirer?? She’s hot you should call or text her,  
Bea scoffed; yea right what do I have to offer? Why would she be interested in me?  
'cause you’re a hot mama. Debbie said with a big grin on her face.  
'C’mon trouble maker lets go home  
'Ok but don’t forget to get me food on the way  
'How could I forget to feed you, its what I live for,  
Debbie stuck her tounge out at bea and they both collected there stuff to go home

 

That night after dinner bea had taken a shower and was now laying in bed, she had the paper with allies number in her hands and had contemplated texting her, but her nerves got the best of her, she said to herself ‘why would she be interested in me? she threw it in her draw and turned over and went to sleep,


	2. the bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bea didnt expect that

She woke in the early morning to the sun blaring threw her window and groaned, she got out of bed and went for a shower, coming out of her bathroom in a towel hadnt realized that franky had even come over let alone in her bedroom,

‘hey red, how ya doing?  
;Yea im good just trying to get ready for work. What you doing in my room this early in the morning? Trying to get a perve?...  
‘Nah babe I can do that anytime, franky said with her signature smirk  
Bea scoffed.. ;yea you keep telling yourself that,  
'I just came around to invite you out tonight.. me booms Doreen and gidge are going for a few drinks, so make sure you come yea?   
'I don’t know franky, im not really up for it…  
'I don’t care, franky stood up, I will pick you up at 6, dress sexy and be ready  
'Sexy? Me? Really?  
'Oh shut up red, you are sexy so just shut up and be ready,  
'Fine, but im not staying long franky  
'Yea whatever red. See ya later

With franky gone she got dressed and headed down stairs to have breakfast with Debbie, walking down she saw Debbie cooking a big breakfast for the, bacon, eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms and toast,  
‘Morning baby, it smells good but you don’t need to go to so much effort for me…  
‘Hi mama, I know but you work so hard so I just want to make sure your taken care of as well, 

Bea’s heart swelled and her eyes welled up at her daughters words, she walked over to her daughter and kissed her on the head,   
;thank you baby  
After they ate bea cleaned up ad was on her way to taking her daughter to school and than off to open up for the day, she had a full day today, 

Later that day she was at home and was getting ready to go out and came across allies number again, looking at it she was sure allie was just messing with her so left the number and finished getting ready, 

‘beep beep’ franky beeped from outside so she went and told Debbie she was leaving and walked outside.

Allie had been doing better the last couple of days, she was back at work at the shelter with kaz, although she was still hurting emotionally she kept up the front to try and get threw it,   
Allie was staring at her phone for a while when kaz walked up to her wondering 

Hey bubba, you ok?  
‘Yea its just Ashley is messaging me saying she wants to talk, I told her im not interested in anything she has to say,  
Kaz hugged alle letting her know, it gets easier I promise, its still early stages, 

‘How about we go for a couple drinks? Cmon I will even buy the first round,  
‘Yea ok I just gotta finish a couple things and than we can go in half hour,   
‘Ok, let me know when your ready,  
Half an hour later allie tells kaz she is ready and they jump in a cab and leave, as they pull up to the bar and get out they can see its pretty busy but they manage to get a table it the corner,   
While kaz goes to the bar allie takes in her surroundings, in doing so she can see someone standing next to kaz at the bar, she checks her ass out and as the woman turns around her eyes rake up her body and her eyes lock on the mechanic, bea, beas eyes go wide with shock whilst allie sports a cheeky smirk, she see’s beas face go bright red so allie pulls her eyes away from her and concentrates on her phone, 

Little did bea realise that franky caught the whole exchange  
Bea on the other hand is shocked and a bit embarrassed at seeing allie, taking the drinks back to her table she can feel franky’s eyes on her and when she turns her head franky has an eyebrow quirked and bea ignores her,

‘What was that red? You know her or something?  
‘Not really, I fixed her car a couple days ago that’s all,  
‘Than why was she checking you out?  
Bea huffs and grabs franky’s hand and pulls her away from everyone else  
‘if I tell you, you cant make a joke of it,   
‘Ok I wont, so tell me whats up?  
Bea tells franky about the encounter and the shop and the looks allie was giving her and that allie her number to her,  
Franky smirked at bea, 

‘red did you call or text her?  
‘What? No way…..  
‘Why not?  
‘Why would she be interested in me? i have nothing to offer, plus im not gay,  
Franky huffed…   
‘its not about being gay, if you like someone than that’s all that matters, she obviously likes you cause she is checking you out right now, just go and talk to her, what do you have to lose,   
‘Umm my dignity….  
‘Nah we don’t have any when it comes to dating.. franky walks back to the table giggling

Bea turns around to see an older woman walk over and sit with allie handing her a drink, she wonders who that could be, she goes back to her friends and continues her night,   
After a few drinks bea is having a great time, laughing and joking with franky and the girls, she steals little glances over at allie a few times and ever time she realizes allie is always looking her way, and bea blushes every time, allies eyes are like pools of crystal blue water, she shakes off the feeling she gets and gets up to go to the bathroom,  
Allie sees a chance and goes to the bathroom too, as she reaches the bathroom bea has just finished and is washing her hands, 

‘I thought it was you, says allie with a shy smile on her face  
‘Yea I just came out for a few drinks with my friends,  
‘Yea I can see, there a noisy bunch, allie walks closer to bea, 

Bea cant tare her eyes away from allie, as much as she wants to. She had to admit allie is stunning, her nice body with curvy hips and nice plump lips, her golden blonde hair cascades over her shoulders, 

‘Ah.. yea they can be,   
Silence falls between them and its bea that breaks it,  
‘Allie im sorry I didnt text you, its just… she trails off  
‘Hey.. allie says.. ‘its ok I get it your not into woman, she shrugs and goes to walk into the stall, but bea talking stops her.  
‘Its not that, its just… i…ummm….. im just not good with new people and I don’t really know how to take it all, she nervously shifts from one foot to the other,   
Allie can see the gentle side on bea, and tries to put her at ease,   
‘Bea I think your beautiful and I just want to get to know you better, a coffee or something, no strings attached, I promise, theres no pressure, if you want to text me later than please do so, im pretty cool ya know. She says with a smile  
Bea laughs and nods her head, bea goes to walk out and stops to say, ;maybe I will text you and leaves a smiling allie behind,,, 

Bea goes back to the table and finishes her drink, she is getting ready to leave she see’s allie walk out of the bathroom and walk over to her friend winking at bea and than sitting down with kaz, ten minutes later bea says her good byes and gets in a taxi and goes home, with the thoughts of allie on her mind…  
Bea creeps in the house quietly knowing Debbie is probably sleeping, going to her room she strips her clothes and changes into her pj’s   
Laying in bed she picks up allies number and puts it into her contacts before typing a message out… 

‘Hi its bea, maybe lunch would be good…  
‘Hi bea im glad you text me, how about tomorrow lunch time?  
‘Sure, bea sends her the name and address to a coffee shop,   
‘Ok great I will see you there at 1pm, goodnight beautiful xx  
‘Goodnight allie x


	3. life story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie and bea go to lunch,

the following morning bea woke up to someone breathing on her neck, she almost freaked out till she turned her head to see Debbie sleeping peacefully next to her, she was worried cause Debbie only ends up in her bed if she has nightmares, she had started suffering them a week or so after she had seen bea hurt by harry the last time, she hadnt had one in a while since she started therepy they had lessened and wondered what had set her off,   
kissing Debbie on the for head Debbie popped her eyes open  
‘ morning mama  
‘ hi baby, why are you sleeping in my bed? Did you have a night mare?  
Debbie stretched out and shook her head as if she was embarrassed about it,   
‘ deb you can talk to me, im worried, I know that your worried about me but you can come to me for anything, I wont break…  
‘mum its nothing,… Debbie trailed off… ‘its just sometimes I have these dreams like im back at that day, and the scene franky and I walked in on was hard to see,   
Bea’s eyes welled up, she knew how hard it was for Debbie to see it but she didn’t realise she struggled so much,   
‘im sorry deb… Im sorry I put you in that situation,  
‘its not your fault mum, he is a bastard and always has been, im just glad franky was there to kick his ass… smiling when she saw her mum giggle,   
‘I love you deb and I and you can come to me anytime you want or need, im here for you,   
‘I love you too mum, now its time to feed me,   
Bea giggles and salutes Debbie, ‘yes boss…. Cmon lets make breakfast  
They make breakfast together, clean up and get ready for the day, bea drops Debbie at school and heads off to open the shop, its only a short day, mainly just paperwork and a couple jobs, 

Allie woke up with a smile on her face, she hadn’t woke up feeling like this in a while and she cant help her mind drifting to bea, after seeing her in the bar last night and than bea texting her, she Is very excited to see the red head, just being around her last night for that little bit she can tell bea is extremely shy, allie smiled thinking how cute she was, getting out of bed she jumped in the shower than lazed around for a couple hours till she had to get ready to meet the bea, she had butterflies in her stomach, 

Bea had finished her work and closed up and headed home to get ready to meet allie. She hadn’t told Debbie or franky about her ‘lunch date’? is that what it is, she thought to herself.  
Bea decided to wear jeans with a red top and her leather jacket, she was extremely nervous but was excited at the same time, allie had been really sweet to her and she didn’t seem to try to push her, 

Arriving at the café allie chose a booth in the corner away from prying eyes, she glanced down and took her phone out incase bea or kaz contacted her, she was so busy with her phone she didn’t see bea walk in,   
Bea cleared her throat and allie shot up to her feet, 

‘hi bea.. you look great  
‘ hi allie, so do you,   
Allie wore a blue sundress which bought her eyes out, bea didn’t know if she should just sit down or hug allie, allie picked up on this and grabbed bea and hugged her, bea felt soft hands on her back, bea wrapped her arms around allies midsection, they parted and sat down…..  
Seeing how nervous bea looked allie took hold of the conversation,   
‘how was your day bea? Did you work today? She started off light not wanting to scare bea off,,   
‘yea. Just a few hours, had to get a lot of paperwork done.  
‘how about yourself?   
‘no, I had a day off,   
‘that’s cool, what do you do for work? Bea said…..  
‘I work at a shelter, with my adoptive mother, I have been there for a while now,   
‘wow, that must be different?   
‘yea it is, but I love it, I owe that place a lot, took me in when I needed help, allies eyes look down like she is ashamed,   
Bea can see this and moves her hand over to allies, she isn’t sure why but it felt like the right thing to do, allie lifts her gaze to bea and smiles shyly.  
‘umm do you want to talk about it? Im a good listener… bea smiles.  
‘I don’t know, I don’t want to turn you off me, allie looks into beas eyes, unable to read her,  
‘we all have a past, some good some bad, if you want to tell me, im hear to listen, bea smiles, allie recipicates the smile,   
‘well I guess I will start from the beginning, when I was 14 I realized I was gay, I had a boyfriend at the time but only because my friends did, anyways one day I went to a party and we were all having a good time, I saw my boyfriend trying to make a move with some girl so to make him jealous I grabbed my best friend and kissed her, it was just supposed to be a quick peck but it turned into a full on make out session, after that I broke up with my bf and started dating my best friend, we were inseperable, spent every moment together, and on the phone constantly, I decided to tell my parents about our relationship which didn’t go well, my mother kicked me out on the spot, told me to ‘pack my bags and leave’ that I was a disappointment,   
Allie felt beas hand tighten around her hand which gave her the courage to go on,   
‘I had no where to go, I was homeless for about a week when I saw a couple of girls prostituting themselves, I saw the money exchanged between them, I thought I would try it, once I started I hated it but the money was good, and sometimes I made enough to eat and stay in a hotel, after a year one of my customers bashed me and robbed me pretty badly, I ended up in hospital for a few days, once I left I was back on the streets, but I was still in a lot of pain, I still had broken ribs but I needed to get back to work, one of my customers gave me something to numb me, It was ice, I quickly got hooked onto it and I spent the next 4 years working as a prostitute and staying high, sleeping in doorways and alleys,   
Bea jumps in and says ‘hey you’re an alleycat  
allie giggles and looks at bea and can only see compassion there, so continues   
‘what changed? Bea asked  
‘one night some guy had taken it too far, had beat me and raped me, I could barely stand, but I managed to make it to the shelter that was down the street, that’s where I met kaz, she took me in and treated me like a person, I got clean and started working there, I lived there for about a year before I got my own place, that was 4 years ago, now im here,   
Bea didn’t realise she had tears running down her face till allie wiped them, bea cleared her throat.  
‘wow allie, im sorry you had to go through all that, I cant even begin to imagine how it was, allie shrugged,   
‘allie don’t shrug it off, what you went through was horrific and your so strong to get yourself together like you have, allie smiles.  
‘so this doesn’t scare you away? Allie asks  
It takes more than that to scare me.. bea smiles  
Changing the subject, allie asks bea about herself..  
So tell me about yourself? Allie says  
Bea thinks for a second and isn’t sure how much to tell allie, but considering what allie has told her she thinks she wants to tell her about harry, she glances over at allie and can see allies soft eyes looking back at her, 

‘well since you told me about your past I will tell you about mine,   
‘ I was 18 when I met harry my now ex husband, he was sweet for the first couple of months but one night he had invited me over for dinner, after dinner we had a few drinks and he was getting drunk, I had only had 4 drinks so I knew what was going on, he kissed me with a lot of force, it kinda caught me off guard, he pushed me back on the couch and laid on top of me,I told him no but he didn’t care, he forced me to have sex, after that he said I belonged to him, a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant, when I told harry he flipped out, I had never seen him so angry, he slapped me across the face, I told me parents and they marched over to harry’s place and demanded he marry me, we married 2 months later, I moved into his flat, but I never felt comfortable, I felt like I was invading his space, threw out my pregnancy he continued to drink heavily, hit me a few times, it was a slap here and there and sometimes a kick or shove, he also continued to force himself on me   
Glancing over at allie she saw nothing but empathy and care, so she continued,  
‘one day when I was 8 months pregnant he hit me for being home late from work, and it sent me into early labour, he didn’t care he headed for the pub and left me at home, I called for franky who came and took me to the hospital and stayed with me, luckily Debbie was born happy and healthy, once deb was born and I was out of hospital the beating had increased, over the period of 15 years I had been hospitalized over 100 times, broken arm, broken ribs, fractures and so on, just over a year ago was the worst of the worst, I came home from work and had forgotten his bears so he started on me, he beat me so bad I blacked out, I woke up in hospital and found out that my best friend and Debbie walked in on him over me laying into me, harry got into it with franky and franky stabbed him, he lived went to jail for 22 years for attempted murder, rape and after looking at my hospital records abuse, and now im here,   
‘oh bea im sorry, no one should have to go through that, it was allie’s turn to comfort bea, they still had there hands together, so allie moved her hand to bea’s face and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, be sighed as having allie touch her face felt so right, she didn’t realise she moved into the touch,,   
Breaking the moment a waitress came over to take there order,   
Pulling apart from each other, they glanced over the menu and placed there orders,   
‘so tell me about Debbie, your daughter?   
Bea’s face lights up, something that allie find so cute,   
‘well she is 15 going on 25, she giggles, ‘she is in high school, she loves school and food, she amazes me everyday how well together she is after everything that has happened, she is always looking out for me when it should be the other way around,   
‘do you have a photo of her?  
Bea pulls out her wallet to shop allie a photo of both bea and Debbie with big smiles,  
‘wow she is beautiful, like mother like daughter, allie smirks as bea blushes at the compliment,   
‘she is the girl that came to the garage when I was there,  
‘yea she is,  
The waitress breaks them apart again and brings there food over, whilst they eat they fall into light conversation and they both really enjoy each others company, it normally takes bea a while to get comfortable with someone but with allie its like she has known her for ages,   
Once they finished eating they move onto dessert,   
Bea ordering cheesecake and allie going for chocolate cake,  
They finish dessert and get up to leave, allie pays the bill much to the annoyance of bea, allie walks be to her car, when they come to a stop at her car, she leans in and hugs bea and bea recipicates, they pull apart slowly and there faces linger close to each other, bea’s eyes drop to allie’s lips and allie takes a chance and moves forward to kiss bea,  
There lips meet and its like magic, bea hesitates for a second before her lips move with allies, they move there lips with purpose and only break apart to get there breathe back  
‘wow… bea says, looking quite dumbfounded   
‘im sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I just couldn’t help myself, says allie, taking a step back from bea, worried she crossed the line,  
Bea grabs her hand and pulls allie closer to her,   
‘no don’t be sorry, I liked it, she shyly smiles, ‘ I have never been kissed like that,   
‘really?? Allie quirks and eyebrow,  
‘well harry was too forceful and I didn’t like it, she shrugged,   
‘umm, can I kiss you again? Asks allie  
‘please… says bea  
Allie leans forward and there breathes are mingling together before she plants her lips on bea’s and bea makes a little moaning sound that kind of shocked her, but she doesn’t care, she has never felt like this, she puts her hands into allie’s hair and that intensifies the kiss, the kiss is so good allie’s toes are tingling,   
They pull apart and bea leans her for head on allies, she felt connected with allie,   
‘I cant believe that felt so right, says bea,   
Allie giggles and says ‘maybe you were doing it with the wrong person….  
Bea smiles,   
‘ maybe if you want I would like to take you on a proper date?? Dinner tomorrow night?  
‘id love too, bea replies,   
‘ok great, send me your address and I will pick you up at say 7,  
‘sure,   
Allie opens bea’s door and bea gets in, ‘drive safe, allie says,  
‘thanks, you too,   
‘will do, till tomorrow than,   
‘bye allie, text me you got home ok   
‘bye beautiful…. I will, 

 

Later that night bea is in the kitchen cooking dinner when Debbie walks in, she didn’t realize she was smiling till Debbie pointed it out,   
‘hey mama whats the the goofy look on your face  
‘I don’t have a goofy look she laughs,   
‘uh yea you do, something good happen,   
Bea thinks she should tell Debbie about allie,  
‘ok well, you remember that girl that gave me her number at the shop after I finished the car, she continues when debbie’s face spreads into a smile and nods, ‘well I ran into her when I was out with franky the other night, and that led to lunch with her today,   
‘oh mum that’s great, tell me how it went, but looking at your face I would say pretty good,   
‘oh deb she is…. She trails off for a couple seconds, she so sweet and kind and incredibly beautiful, wow this must be weird for you, im sorry  
‘no mum, its not, im happy if your happy, so tell me when are you seeing her again?  
‘I have a date with her tomorrow night, im so nervous  
‘don’t worry mum, I will help you get ready, it will be ok, she smiles.  
‘thank you baby, ok lets eat and settle for the night,

Later that night she gets a text from allie,   
‘is it weird that I miss you already?  
‘ I think I miss you too. Thank you for today,   
‘no need to thank me, I really enjoyed myself, and I cant wait to see you tomorrow night and treat you like a queen,   
Bea cant believe how sweet allie is with her,   
‘allie that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me,   
‘well I mean every word, you’re a queen and I intend to treat you like one,   
Before bea can respond allie sends another text,  
Ok im off to bed im slowly falling asleep, goodnight beautiful xx  
‘goodnight allie, sweet dreams, xx  
‘ill be dreaming of you so they could only be sweet,   
‘ very smooth, goodnight xx see you tomorrow,   
‘night bea xxx  
Bea falls asleep with a big smile on her face


	4. the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie and bea go on a date, but how will it end

The following day being the weekend bea didn’t go into work, she had woken up had breakfast with Debbie and whist Debbie went out with her friends, bea relaxed on the sofa to watch a movie, she had dozed off half way threw and was woken by someone knocking on the front door, getting up to answer she saw it was franky,   
‘red do you have something you need to tell me?  
Bea crinkled her eye brows.. ‘what do you mean?   
‘oh you know, a little birdie told me about your hot little date tonight…. Im a bit offended you didn’t tell me, she mocked a hurtful look.   
‘I was gonna tell you but I knew you would take the piss, and Im nervous enough,  
‘you taking a dip in the lady pool excites me… she laughs.   
‘see franky you already started, she says sitting down on the couch and franky following her,   
‘cmon red im just pissing around, your my best friend and I just want you to find someone, so im happy for you,   
Bea looks at franky’s face and can see how genuine she is, no one gets to see this side except for her and bridget,   
‘ok I will tell you, but if you make fun im kicking you out,   
‘ok red tell me  
‘well when I got home from the bar the other night I messaged allie and we organized lunch, which we went to yesterday,   
‘Ok and how did it go?  
‘oh franky it was……. Amazing, she is so sweet and amazing and so beautiful, she says with a bashful smile  
‘aww red that’s so cute, you really like her? Franky knew this without even asking,   
‘franky I cant help it, I wasn’t looking for anyone but im just so drawn to her, she blushes  
‘ im really happy for you red,   
‘im so nervous about tonight franky, I haven’t ever been on a date, its not like harry ever took me out,   
‘don’t worry red, just take your time, she sounds like she will go at your pace, sooo… tell me red, did you kiss her??   
Bea blushes and nods, ‘yea she kissed me twice, it was so magically,   
‘its great red, im glad your trying something different, she sounds special, bea nods, ‘ok red im gonna go and let me know tomorrow how it went, bye red

With that franky is gone she settles back on the couch and she can feel her nerves kick in a little, a couple hours later Debbie walks in the door and heading to her mums room, opening the door she can see her mum pacing the room, its clear to Debbie that her mum is nervous,   
‘mum are you ok, she grabs her mums hand to calm her down,   
‘deb what am I doing? Im 33 going on a date with a woman who is much younger than me,   
‘mum calm down, she is the one that persued you, just go for a shower and I will pick out your outfit, 

Allie had booked a table at a nice Italian restaurant, had gone to the flower shop and got a dozen red roses for bea, now she was at home getting ready, she and bea had exchanged a few messages during the day, allie had just finished in the shower and was drying and straightening her hair, once that was done she put her dress on and done her make-up, she had put perfume on, her heals that has straps that wrapped around her ankles, got the flowers and left to go pick up the redhead, 

Knocking on the door a younger version of bea answered the door, whom she assumed to be Debbie,   
‘hi im Debbie you must be allie.  
‘hi Debbie yea im allie,   
‘please come in, mums nearly ready,   
Debbie walks into the kitchen and signals for allie to sit down, allis’s nerves are full on now, Debbie is looking at her like trying to size her up,   
‘so where are you taking mum tonite?  
‘I booked us a table at an Italian restaurant,   
‘wow mum loves Italian, its her favourite,   
‘mine too, good to know we share that, she nods,   
Allie sees a change in Debbie and she knows she is about to get the talk   
‘so are you gay or is this your first time with a woman?  
‘um no im gay.. I have known since I was 14,   
‘ok, you know my mums been threw a lot, so you better not hurt her,   
‘I promise you that I will never hurt her, I really like your mum and I only want to treat her well,   
Debbie looks long and hard into her allie’s eyes to see if she is sincere….. they are interrupted by bea walking into the room,   
‘whats going on here?   
Debbie rolls her eyes, ‘nothing mum we were just getting to know each other, she says looking at allie  
‘yea we were, Debbie here is looking out for you,   
‘ok well im off too my room to study, she turns to allie and says, look after her and don’t have her back to late, deb smiles, showing allie that she is happy with her taking her mum out,   
‘will do Debbie, and with that debbie turns to her mum and gives her a kiss on the cheek and goes to her room leaving bea and allie alone,   
‘wow bea you look beautiful, bea has black dress pants on with a fitted white top and a tie on and leather jacket, her hair is straight which really brings out her defined cheek bones,   
‘thankyou, you do too, bea drags her eyes up allie’s body, can see her long toned legs and the red dress shows her curves of in the right way,   
allie leans in and kisses bea on the cheek and gives bea the roses, bea blushes, she has never been given roses and it’s a sweet gesture on allie’s part,   
‘ok so how about we go, allie says, putting her hand out which bea takes, they walk out and to the car, allie opens the car door for bea and bea smiles and sits down, going back around allie gets in the car and starts the car to take off, its about a 20 min drive and on the drive they steel shy glances at each other, allie cant believe how beautiful bea is, she wants to hold bea’s hand whilst driving but she didn’t want to push the redhead, pulling up to the restaurant she parks the car and gets out and goes to open bea’s door, bea gets out and allie locks the car, she turns around and to her surprise bea grabs her hand, they walk into the restaurant and bea is impressed, its not too busy and it is nicely lit, they are seated in the corner and there is no one else close to them so they have privacy,   
‘this is a nice restaurant.. says bea  
‘yea I really like it I have been a couple times and the food is great,   
Bea wonders if she had brought other dates here, allie can see the clogs turning in her brain like as if she can read her mind,   
‘I came here with my adoptive mother, we both love Italian, she smiles,   
‘oh ok, tell about her, she seems very important to you,   
‘yea she is, she is the only person that treated me like a person not just some junkie street whore, she puts her head down in shame,   
‘hey don’t say that about yourself, you did what you had to do to survive, most people would have just have given up, but you got yourself clean and sober and off the streets, you should be proud of yourself,   
Allie’s mood lifts immediately at the words bea just said to her,   
‘ok lets order food, bea just nods and looks through the menu,   
Once they had eaten allie asks bea if she wanted to go for a walk, there was a nice dessert place around the corner, which bea agreed too, as they walked up to pay allie went to pay but bea already had her card out and told allie not to complain,   
‘fine but im paying for dessert, she smirked which bea laughed at,   
Taking bea’s hand she led them out and walked doen the street, as bea had left her jacket in the car it was getting chilly so allie took her jacket off and gave it to bea, which bea refused to take as she didn’t want the blone to get cold, but allie just said ‘it just gives me a reason to be closer to you, bea put allie’s jacket on and allie put her arm around bea’s waist, normally bea hates public displayes of affection, but it felt right with allie, she didn’t care what people thought, 

Stopping after 10 min they walked into a dessert shop,   
‘What do you want bea?  
‘umm ice cream, chop chip she shyly smiled,   
‘ ok, allie goes to order bea’s and gets herself tiramisu ice cream, they took there ice creams and decided on a walk on the beach, allie took bea’s hand and led her to the boardwalk and after ten min they sat down and watched the waves,   
‘so bea how have I done so far on this date,  
‘you have been a complete gentlewoman, which made them both laugh,   
‘good im glad,   
Once they finished allie put her arm around bea’s shoulder and bea leaned her head on allie’s shoulder, they sat in silence just enjoying each others company,   
After a while bea lifted her haed to look at allie and there eyes met, and to bea’s shock she leaned in and kissed allie, is started off soft until allie took a chance and deepened it by putting her hands in bea’s hair bringing her closer, as allie traced her tongue along bea’s bottom lip asking for entrance, bea parted her lips and the second there tongues met it was like an explosion, they sat there for the next ten min making out before realizing its getting colder so they headed back to the car, they reached bea’s house and both got out,   
‘I had a really good time allie, thank you  
‘it was my pleasure, i had a great time too,   
Allie took a step forward and lightly kissed bea on the lips, it heated up really quick and they were pulling at each other and were completely lost in the moment until bea heard a scream that came from the house, they jumped apart and she quickly opened the door, walking threw the house allie following suit,   
‘DEBBIE BABY!!!! DEBBIE!!! DEB WHERE ARE YOU??? Running up the stairs she heard screaming again, she ran to debbie’s room and saw her thrashing around yelling out,   
‘NO DAD… STOP!! LEAVE MUM ALONE!! MUM PLEASE WAKE UP!! I NEED YOU!!  
‘baby im here, she sits on the bed next to Debbie tying towake her up, ‘deb baby wake up im here,  
Allie watches from the door as her heart breaks she realizes that what bea went threw would have been hard for Debbie to watch,   
‘debbie baby wake up, she shakes her shoulders, ‘debbie wake up she says louder,   
Debbie pops her eyes open, she has tears running down her face and her breathing is rapid,   
‘deb baby im here its ok, he’s gone, she hugs Debbie and can feel her shaking, Debbie clings to her mum like it’s the last time she is going to see her, allie says she will be down stairs, which bea nods  
‘debbie whats happened?   
‘mum I thought they were getting better but the last couple weeks its like when I have the night mares im there when it happens and I cant do anything, like im glued to the floor, I couldn’t reach you till you were unconscious, she says as fresh tears come to allie’s face,  
‘im sorry baby, im ok, I promise, Debbie hugs her,   
‘what about franky can you call her to make sure she is ok, she begs,   
‘of course baby, but im sure she is fine, I will be back in 5 min, I will call her now,  
‘ok mum,   
Bea walks out to the hallways and calls franky, after telling franky what happened, she didn’t expect to be hung up on, she assumed her phone died so went back to Debbie, she goes in and sits beside Debbie, and is rubbing her back to get her to calm down,   
‘im sorry mum I didn’t mean to scare you or ruin your date, tell allie im sorry,  
‘deb your my first priority, always, allie will be fine you didn’t ruin anything,   
Just than a frantic looking franky runs into the room and straight over to Debbie and grabs her and pulls her into her arms,   
‘debbie its ok, I promise, were all ok, you me and your mum are all good ok,   
Debbie nods, ‘ok, im sorry I got scared,   
‘its ok Debbie, what happened was hard to see, trust me I get that, deb nods again leaning against franky’s chest,   
‘red its ok I will stay with her, allie is downstairs waiting for you on the couch,   
‘no allie will wait its ok, I want to be here,   
‘its ok mum franky is here, go down to allie,   
‘ok but I will be back up later ok,   
‘ok mum, bea kisses deb on the check,   
Going down stairs allie stands up and walks to bea and pulls her into the most loving hug bea has ever had, she tries to hold back but her tears fall seeing her daughter so scared and in so much pain, pulling back from allie but keeping her at arms length,  
‘how is she bea?  
‘she is so scared that he is going to come after me or her or franky, I have never seen her so scared, this is all my fault, I stayed with him for too long, I should have left years ago, allie wipes bea’s tears  
‘bea you cant blame yourself, when you were first with him im sure you never expected him to be like that, he is a pig, and he deserves to be where he is, you have suffered enough, you gotta stop punishing yourself, she says pulling bea into another hug,   
‘thank you for being understanding, and im sorry our date was ruined,   
‘oh quite the contrary bea, it has been an amazing night, nothing was ruined, Debbie is important to you so she is important to me, no need for apologies,   
Bea smiles and kisses allie on the lips, it doesn’t go far, be just needed some kind of contact with the blonde,  
‘ok im gonna go and let you get back to Debbie, if either of you need anything please don’t hesitate to call or text me anytime ok??  
‘ok, thank you allie, text me when you get home, so I know you got there safe, she walks allie out to her car and with one more chaste kiss allie leaves to go home,   
she goes back to debs room to see both Debbie and franky fast asleep, she thought about waking franky but the way they are hugging each other she let them bea, grabbing the blanket she covers them both and heads to her room,   
grabbing her phone she text bridget to let her know that franky had fallen asleep and she will get her to call her in the morning, she apologized to bridget but bridget told her she couldn’t hold franky back from going to Debbie if she tried,   
bea gets a text from allie   
‘I just got home safe and sound,   
‘im glad, thank you again for tonite, it was the perfect date,   
;oh bea it was perfect and so are you,   
‘allie… im far from perfect  
‘oh bea but to me you are, strong, beautiful and a warrior,   
‘your not too bad yourself allie, everything you went through, to see you are so strong  
‘and beautiful  
‘bea, your making me blush,  
Before bea writes anything else she gets another text and it made her heart swell to see the careness in allie,   
‘how is Debbie? Did she settle? I hope she is ok  
‘her and franky fell asleep together,   
‘im glad you have franky, you have to tell me about her next time, she seems really important to you,  
‘so there will be a next time? Says bea  
‘of course if you want there to be?  
‘I 100% want there to be,   
‘good says allie, ok well im off too bed, good night bea I will contact you tomorrow,   
’I look forward to it, Good night allie,


	5. im sorry,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day after debbie's breakdown, allie tries to cheer both bea and debbie up, franky is always there,

The following morning bea woke up earlier than usual after a restless nights sleep, she went to check on Debbie and franky who were both still sleeping, there positions had moved and franky had her arms wrapped protectively around Debbie and deb was clinging to her, bea didn’t have a lot of friends around due to her lack of trust but she had known franky since high school and after franky’s attempt to crack onto her they had become like life lines to each other, franky had struggled going from foster house to foster house and after finishing school she got a job and lived on her own for a long time until she met bridget and the relationship evolved, franky had been there for bea since the start, through all the harry stuff, she had been her rock when she fell apart and a great influence for Debbie,   
Leaving them to sleep she took a shower and got dressed, took her phone downstairs and as she approached the kitchen to start breakfast she heard a knock on the door, opening it she saw bridget standing there with shopping bags, 

 

‘bridget come in, what are you doing here so early? Not that its not good to see you   
‘hi bea, I came to cook you guys breakfast, after last night I thought we can have a family meal,   
Bea’s heart swelled, bridget was so good with franky and she took on bea and Debbie without a thought,   
‘oh thanks bridget, I really appreciate it, there still sleeping but lets cook together and wake them when its ready,   
Helping bridget unpack the food she heard her phone go off, seeing it was from allie she excused herself for a minute,   
‘good morning beautiful, last night was great, i hope Debbie is doing better this morning, xx  
‘hi allie, it definatly was, I had a great time, Debbie fell asleep with franky by the time I went upstairs, she hasn’t woken yet, thanks for asking,   
‘of course I would, I actually wanted to ask you something   
‘oh whats that?  
‘if your not busy and it’s a beautiful day out side I would like to take you and Debbie on a picnic? Allie wasn’t sure if she was over stepping the mark by asking Debbie to come so was nervous for the reply,   
‘when she gets up I will speak to her and see if she is up for it,   
‘ok great, I will let you get back to what your doing, speak soon bea  
‘ok talk soon, 

Bea turned to look at bridget who was looking at her with an eyebrow raised,   
‘a friend? Bridget asked,  
‘ah yea kind of…. Bea smiled  
‘cmon bea don’t get shy on me, we have known each other too long, 

Be sighed ‘ok, well when we went a couple weeks ago I had a customer who after I fixed her car gave me her number and told me to call her, I never did, but a week later when I went to the pub with franky, she was there and we spoke a little bit, I was embarrassed that I didn’t call her, but allie, that’s her name, told me she just wanted to get to know me, 

‘ok so than what happened?

‘I text her when I got home and the following day we went to lunch and it was amazing, I have never felt comfortable with anyone so quick, but it was like I knew for ages, after lunch she walked me to my car and kissed me, twice,  
‘wow, was all bridget can say, she had known bea for a long time and bea had never let anyone get so close to her so fast, allie must be special,  
‘how did you feel when she kissed you?  
‘oh bridget it was… she trailed off ‘amazing, I have never felt like that before,   
‘that’s great bea, 

‘we had a date last night, it was great, she is so respectful and is letting me set the pace, she is not pushy or anything, and she is so beautiful, I just don’t see why she likes me, I don’t have anything to offer, im so broken from harry, she doesn’t deserve to deal with my crap, she huffed  
‘bea your too hard on yourself, you’re a good person, you have your own business, own your own house, have a beautiful daughter, you have a heart of gold,   
‘I just have a lot of hang ups and when she sees it she is gonna turn and run.. fast  
‘bea have you told her about harry?  
‘yes I have, but she doesn’t know I had scars from him, bridget you know that Im embarrassed of my scars and damage he has done to me, when we go swimming I don’t wear a bikini because of them,   
‘bea if you have told her about harry and she hasn’t run than you shouldn’t underestimate her, she sounds lovely and she sounds like she really likes you,   
‘thanks bidget,   
‘so how did the date go?  
‘as I said it was great and at the end of the night she kissed me and it may have got a little heated… bea says as the blush reaches her face  
‘don’t be embarrassed bea,   
‘I cant help it, anyways in the middle of it I heard screaming coming from the house, I unlocked the door and ran in yelling debbie’s name, bea knew that bridget didn’t know the full story of what happened last night, just that it had to do with Debbie, so she went on, 

‘I ran up to her room with allie right behind me, when I went into her room she was screaming so loud bridget it took a while to calm her down, I had to shake her to wake up, she was shaking in my arms and I couldn’t do anything but hold her, but to be honest with you she didn’t calm down till franky came over, she came bardging into the room, and sat with her until they both fell asleep,   
‘when she got that phone call from you I saw her face and she went white, anything to do with both of you she would drop anything she is doing and get to you two, bridget said seriously, ‘she mumbled something about Debbie to me and bolted form the house,   
‘ I know, im so lucky to have her, anyways allie was still here when I left franky and deb together, I was a bit surprised, most people would have taken off, but she grabbed me into a huge hug and held me and comforted me, she said she didn’t want to leave until she knew deb was ok, bea smiled shyly  
‘bea she sounds great, so when are you seeing her again?  
‘She asked to take me and Debbie on a picnic today, I told her im gonna ask deb if she is up for it when she gets up,   
As the conversation about allie eases they both start breakfast, when it was almost done bea went upstairs to wake the duo, walking in she woke them both and told them breakfast will be ready and the 4 of them are having a family meal so get up, she laughed as both deb and franky groaned telling her it was too early, 

As bea was walking out she stopped in her tracks when she heard franky talk, 

‘red who is the forth?  
Bea smiled ‘oh just a friend, now get up,  
‘ok fine they said in unison, 

Deb and franky go down stairs and franky cant help but smile when she sees her lover placing the food on the table,   
‘hey baby, she says wrapping arms around bridget, ‘what are you doing here?  
‘I knew you guys had a hard night so I came to make breakfast, bea and I made it together, she smiled and kissed franky,   
‘ok everyone sit down, bea says 

Halfway through Debbie lifts her head to address everyone, ‘im sorry about last night guys, I really don’t understand whats happening, my head has been all over the place for the last few weeks, she sighs  
Bridget looks at bea and franky and takes hold of the conversation, she is a phycologist after all,

‘debbie what your going through is PTSD, its very common, people go though it for all different reasons, so its nothing to be embarrassed about, id be more shocked if you didn’t go though it,

Deb nods, looking at her mum, 

‘im sorry Debbie, its all my fault, I should have left him years ago and not let it get to that point, tears falling down her cheek,   
'mum its not your fault, he is a bastard, you have always made sure i was and am safe,

Franky gets up and kneels between bea and Debbie,  
‘now listen to me, she says turning her head towards Debbie,   
‘deb you have nothing to apologize for, you cant help your feelings, what you went through was horrific and you need time to come to terms with what your life is now, and that your safe, its your mind that replays what happened, she feels Debbie squeeze her hand, ‘I promise your safe and I wont let anything happen either you or your mum, Debbie nods, franky turns to bea, 

‘bea your one of the best people I know, you’re a great mother to deb and you did everything you could to protect her, you don’t need to apologize, she wipes bea’s tears, bea your so strong, you came out the other end of it, and what that asshole did to you he will rot iin hell for it, standing up she pulled them both into a hug before going to sit down,   
Bea knew franky was serious cause she used her proper name

They all finished eating and bea took Debbie into the lounge room to talk to her about allie whilst the other 2 cleaned up,   
‘debbie I want to know if your up for a day out?  
‘what do you mean mum?  
‘well allie text me and asked if she could take you and I for a picnic.. do you think your up for it?  
‘that would be great mum, I think a day out would be good,  
‘are you sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured to go,   
‘im ok mum, it would be good to get out and clear my head,  
‘ok I will let allie know,   
Getting her phone, she texts allie  
‘hey allie I have spoken to deb and we would both love to go for a picnic,   
‘great, I will pack a few things and be over in an hour, see you soon beautiful  
‘see you soon allie

franky and bridget leave a little while later, telling bea if she needed them to not hesitate to call, bea nodded, 'thank you guys, 

An hour later allie had pulled up to bea’s house and walked to the door, before she could knock the door flung open and Debbie was there, a big smile on her face,  
‘hey allie, how are you  
‘hey Debbie, im good how are you,  
‘better today, she smiled, ‘ come in, mums nearly ready,  
‘im not in a hurry, she can take her time 

Allie and deb have light conversation till she sees bea walking down the stairs and allie cant help but stare, bea is wearing light ripped jeans and a tank top with a Harley Davidson on it, Debbie doesn’t miss the look from allie and smiles,   
‘hi allie,   
‘hi, she stands up, walks over to be and hugs her, ‘how are you?  
‘im good, they just stand there staring at each other and it takes Debbie clearing her throat to snap them out of there daze,   
‘ok lets go, says Debbie, and giggles at the faces after realizing they got caught staring,   
‘yes lets, allie grabs bea’s hand and they all walk to allie’s car, 

The drive was about 30 minutes and in that time bea can see Debbie and allie singing to some music that she doesn’t even know, but smiles at the fact that Debbie is happy right now, after last nights meltdown she thought that Debbie might be to herself for a bit, but she seems to enjoy being outside,  
Brought out of her thoughts bea feels a hand rub her arm, looking to the side she see’s allie’s eyes and her light smile, she didn’t even realise they where at the beach, they get out of the car and allie goes to her boot and hands Debbie the blanket and she grabs the picnic basket,   
The beach is not a well know beach but it’s a nice day and there aren’t many people there, which makes them all happy as they wanted to spend some time on there own, they lay the blanket down, sit down and allie takes out the food she brought, she made fresh salad sandwiches, as well as chips and dips, cut up veggies for the dip as well, , strawberries, grapes, cut up watermelon, bottles of water, and some juice and soft drink,   
Bea and Debbie giggle as all the food is laid out, allie looks at them with a shy smile, 

‘whats so funny?  
‘well theres only 3 of us but you bought enough for like 8 people, she laughs  
‘oh shush up you, she pushes bea’s shoulder, ‘better to be safe then sorry, cant have you 2 going hungry,   
Bea cant help but smile as to how sweet allie is, they start eating and its silent but not awkward silent, there enjoying the lulling of the waves and the little squeaking noise the birds are making, 

After they eat, Debbie decides to go for a swim, leaving the other 2 alone,   
‘thankyou for this allie, I think its good for deb to get out after last night  
‘its no problem bea, really, I enjoy both of your company, and the views not too bad from here, she smirks when she see’s bea blush  
‘smooth allie, very smooth

Bea lies down on her back and allie lies next to her on her side and her head leaning onto her hand,as they look into each others eyes its bea that leans up to peck allie on the lips, its was just quick but she felt like she needed to do it,   
‘what was that for bea,   
‘does there have to be a reason?  
‘no, I just wasn’t expecting that, especially with Debbie here,   
‘well she knows about us and she is good with it, so, she trails of feeling a bit shy,   
Allie leans down to kiss her and bea just melts into her, as they pull apart allie smiles and stands up taking her top off and jeans and is standing there in her bikini, bea’s mouth falls open at the sight in front of her, she can see a couple of scars on the side of her stomach but she thinks allie’s body is flawless,   
‘bea im going for swim are you coming,   
‘no I didn’t bring swimmers,   
‘so just go in your undies and bra, it’s the same thing,   
‘ no way, she gets shy, ‘allie I haven’t shown my body to anyone in a long time, and im sure not doing it out here in front of other people,   
Allie senses bea’s hesitation, and nods, ‘ok bea, I wont be long…..  
‘ok im just gonna enjoy the sun

Allie walks into the water and swims up to Debbie,   
‘hey deb that water is beautiful,   
‘yea its great, thanks for today, I really needed a day out, im really sorry about last night, I ruined your date,   
‘no deb, you didn’t ruin anything, you’re the most important person in the world to your mum so your important to me, your mum has told me about your dad and anything that you feel is justified, you have both been through a lot and for you to have night mares like that means its still affecting you, in time you will learn to manage your fears,   
Debbie drops her head, ‘yea I guess so,   
Allie lifts debbie’s head and looks into her eyes, ‘debbie you have no need to be embarrassed about anything, in time it will get easier,   
‘you sound like your speaking from experience?  
‘yea kinda, a lot of people go through different things, and you need to use your experience to better yourself,   
‘ yea true, anyways you and mum seem cosy, deb sees her cheeks go red, laughing   
‘your mums great,   
‘you will look after her wont you?  
‘Of course I will,   
She didn’t expect Debbie to throw her arms around her into a tight hug and squeeze her,   
‘thank you she whispered into allie’s ear, 

They didn’t realize that bea had been watching the whole thing and when Debbie hugged allie she was surprised, deb could be reserved at the best of times, but she was happy that deb accepted allie, 

Getting out of the water leaving deb to swim she walked over to bea who had her eyes closed and sat on her and wet her, bea jumped up as allie took off running but bea was too fast for her, catching allie they both laughed as allie tried to get away, Debbie laughing at the shinanigans, she had never seen her mum laugh like that, allie turned around and picked bea up and ran into the water with her,   
Bea screamed and all her clothes got wet, turning around she saw allie and Debbie laughing at her wet clothes,   
‘oh really you both think its funny?

Debbie and allie both replied ‘yep before taking off seeing bea come for them,   
Debbie took off out of the water and sat down to sunbathe a bit, as bea chased allie, as she reached for allie and spun her around in the water they were both a giggling mess, there eyes meeting bea put her hands around allie’s neck as allie put her hands on bea’s waist, they both leaned forward at the same time and kissed, bea had felt her heart pounding so fast as allie’s arms wrapped more securely around bea’s back to pull them closer together, lips on lips they kissed for a bit before pulling apart taking deep breathes, 

‘im wet, said bea  
‘just what a girl wants to hear bea,   
Setting them both off laughing, they stayed wrapped up in each other for about 15 min just lightly kissing, they didn’t need words just being with each other was enough, after a while allie could feel bea shaking,  
‘your cold?   
‘yea a bit,   
‘ok lets head out, I have spare clothes in the boot and towels, 

Walking out of the water allie grabbed her car keys and dragged bea to the car with her telling deb there getting towels and clothes from the car, bea’s jeans were latched onto her, so her ass looked even better, which made allie bit her lip, bea was driving her crazy,   
She opened her boot and gave bea a change of clothes and a towel, bea looked around for somewhere to change but the toilets looked disgusting,   
‘oh crap where am I gonna change?  
‘come here.. allie grabbed the towel and held it up around bea to form a kind of dressing room so she could change,   
‘really allie? I cant change here  
‘well its this or those disgusting toilets, you chose, she laughed  
‘fine, but make sure you don’t drop the towel please,   
‘I wont don’t worry, 

Bea realized while she was getting dressed allie had turned her head away and gave her privacy, she was relieved, she was not ready for allie to see her body, the damage and scares to it, once dressed bea took the towel and dried her hair,   
‘thank you she kissed allie, ‘for giving me privacy,   
‘of course, its your body, you deserve it,   
‘cmon Debbie is probably wondering where we are, she grabbed allie’s hand and went back to Debbie, they stayed for a few more hours before they packed up and left,   
Debbie fell asleep in the car, bea knew she was tired so let her sleep till they got home, allie parked the car up and allie and bea got out, bea went to where deb was sleeping and gently woke her,   
‘debbie baby were home, cmon wake up,   
‘mum did I fall asleep?  
‘yes baby  
Debbie got up and said bye to allie, ‘bye allie, thanks for today,   
‘no worries deb,   
‘mum im going to take a shower  
‘ok deb  
Allie walked bea to her door, it was dark but the sensor light came on,   
‘today was fun, thank you,   
‘I had a great time bea, thanks for coming, and that daughter of yours is something special, she smiles  
‘yea she is pretty amazing, 

Allie leans in and hugs bea and pecks her on the mouth, but as she pulls away bea pulls her back in and kisses her like her life depended on it, allie recipicates immediately, once they pull apart for air bea says..  
‘you will text me when you get home?  
‘of course bea…. Now get inside and get warm, , good night  
‘night allie

Debbie comes down after her shower,   
‘mum I really like allie, she is sweet and sincere and she really likes you,   
‘I like her too, she is great,   
‘ok deb im going for a shower and than im having an early night, don’t stay up too late, bea kisses deb on the head and goes up for the night,   
‘night mum 

Bea had a shower and got into bed, checking her phone she had a text from allie, 

‘hey babe I just got home, had a great day, cant wait to see you again, hope deb had fun  
‘good to hear you got home safe, we both had a great time, thank you, Debbie is in a great mood and I am very thankful to you, except for franky and bridget its normally just me and deb,   
‘it was an absolute pleasure bea, especially when you pull me in and kiss me, that’s a definite bonus,   
Bea can imagine allie’s smirk on the other end of the phone, ‘well with you I just cant help myself,   
Good im glad, feelings are mutual, ok im off for a shower and sleep, Monday morning tomorrow so quite busy, night my beautiful bea xx  
Good nite allie, sleep well,


	6. making it official,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do one of them take the next step to ask be there girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time wirter and like alot of people i will always live in my baille bubble, enjoy

The following few days had both bea and allie pretty busy with work but they both made time to text each other back, sometimes innocent but at times in typical allie fashion she turned up the cheeky flirting, having bea giggling on the other end, it was mid week and Boomer one of bea’s friend works at the garage with bea part time, when she is really busy, having boomer around was good, she didn’t being on her own sometimes but booms had her cracking up laughing so much and it made the day go faster, 

‘hey bea, booms said, you have spent all morning attached to your phone, making more of a statement than anything, seeing bea;s blush she continued,   
‘so that must be your little girlfriend?

Bea shot her head up, ‘what? Who told you? 

‘franky, who else,  
‘bloody franky, cant keep her mouth shut,   
Boomer laughed, ‘yea well tell me about ya girl  
‘booms she isn’t my girlfriend, she is a friend, and we are just hanging out,   
‘yea right bea, is that why your over there giggling everytime you get a message, she laughs

Bea stays quiet, wondering if they are actually official… ignoring the question she goes on to tell boomer about how they met in the bar and there lunch and dinner date, and told booms about what happened to Debbie over the weekend, and than how sweet allie was to take them both for a picnic,  
'you know bea i love debbie and if you or her ever need anything you just call me ok,   
thanks boomer i really appreciate that, debbie loves boomer and they hang out alot,   
‘ay bea she sounds alright,   
‘she really is, so sweet and beautiful, she gets this dreamy look in her eyes and boomer cant help but laugh,   
‘omg bea you have it bad for her, I didn’t know you were a lezza   
‘booms its not like that, I just….. ‘she is different,  
‘don’t worry bea I get it, after what you have been threw you deserve to be happy,   
Bea is surprised at boomer’s words, the woman can be pretty forward at times, and intimidating but she has a heart of gold and is there for her friends at any time,   
‘thanks booms, she makes me happy, she smiled,   
They both get back to work knowing how busy they are, and bea has a lot of paperwork to catch up on as well, 

 

Allie was at work in her own little world, day dreaming about the redhead when kaz walked up to her,   
‘hey bubba you ok there? You been smiling like that and in your own little world for a while now,   
Allie’s head shoots up, ‘hey mum yea im fine, just stuff on my mind,   
‘is it your ashley, has she tried to contact you? She asks softly,  
‘no its not, I um actually met someone, she shyly smiles

Kaz’s face shows how excited she is, she never liked her ex girlfriend so was happy they broke up, but if she ever saw her again she wouldn’t hesitate to punch her out after how she treated allie, pulling up a seat next to allie she wanted to know everything, 

‘oh kaz she is amazing, allie told kaz about how they met, the lunch and dinner and the picnic with her daughter,   
‘wow she has a daughter? How old is she?  
‘she is 33, her daughter is 15, but I don’t care if she is older then me, there is something about her, she is special, kaz can see it in allie’s eyes that she means it, 

even when she had been dating Ashley she never had seen like so giddy like this, 

Whats her name?  
‘its bea,   
‘im happy for you al, when do I get to meet her?  
‘were not really official yet so im not sure,  
‘well than ask her, what are you waiting for?  
Allie sighs, ‘im afraid of getting hurt again, what if bea and I start off good but things dont go right, I couldn’t handle going threw that again,  
‘allie you cant compare everyone to Ashley, sorry bubba but she was not good from the start, you probably couldn’t see it but I definatly did, she used you and lets not forget to mention that I saw the bruises after she hit you a few times, 

Allie was shocked at the last part, she thought she covered them up well, Ashley got physical sometimes when she got really angry, she never told anyone but obviously she wasn’t very good at hiding them, 

‘why didn’t you say something about it when you saw them mum?  
‘because I warned ashley about it and I told her if she did it again than I would come after her, 

‘well I guess that explains the black eye about a year ago and the bruise on her stomach about 6 months after that, im sorry I never told you, I was ashamed, I loved someone that put there hands on me like that, I was angry with myself,   
‘I know allie, but your worth a million times her, she is lucky she is still walking to be honest, ‘allie you have been threw enough crap in your life to let someone do that to you,   
‘I know, I just felt stuck and stupid,  
The silence fell between them, 

‘ok allie you need to give bea a chance, take a chance bubba, she sounds great and you never know what will happen, allie nods, picks up her phone and texts bea  
‘hey babe do you fancy a quick bite to eat after work?  
‘hey allie, I might be finishing a bit late, do you want to come over for dinner? Debbie is staying at franky’s tonite?  
‘sure , what time?  
‘how about 7,  
‘ok see you than beautiful xx

They both finished work and bea was surprised to finish earlier than normal, having boomer there was a great help and they got done quicker, stopping off the shops she grabbed some bear and a couple of bottles of wine so they could have with dinner, she went home and showered and got dressed, half an hour later there was a knock on the door, opening it she saw allie standing there a bit dazed,

‘hey allie, it scared allie a bit and she threw her head up and locked eyes with bea, after allie settled she looked at bea, how could someone look so amazing in just jeans and a tank top 

‘hi beautiful, she smiled,   
‘come in, as allie was walking in she stopped to give bea a kiss on the cheek,   
Bea cursed herself as her blush hit her full force, she closed the door and walked to the kitchen with allie hot on her trail, 

‘what can I get you to drink? Bear, wine, soft drink or water?  
‘a bear would be good thanks, she said as she slid her jacket off and threw it over the chair,   
Bea grabbed 2 bears and gave one to allie, as she handed it over allie gently grabbed her hand and pulled bea closer to her, there lips ghosting over each others, 

‘I missed you bea  
‘I missed you too, 

Allie leaned in and kissed bea, it was soft and gentle, it didn’t last long as they were broken apart by allie’s stomach growling,   
Bea laughed, ‘hungry?  
Allie smiled shyly ‘yea kinda, was really busy so didn’t get a chance to eat,   
‘ok I was thinking Chinese,   
‘sure sounds great, 

They order food and it takes only 20 min to get there, they eat and drink and talk about there day at work, bea told allie about boomer and what she is like, apart from franky and bridget she realizes that booms is like her sister too, she has been there for her a lot as well and had even said she would go bunta on harry but he got locked up so she never got a chance to, 

After they finished eating they cleaned up and were sitting on the couch with some wine and decided on a movie, before the movie started they were sitting side by side but as it went on allie put her arm around bea’s shoulder and bea snuggled in her, halfway threw the movie allie paused the movie and turned to bea, grabbing both her hands,

‘bea, I need to ask you something,  
‘ok bea replied a bit hesitant   
‘bea I know we havnt know each other for a long time but I think your amazing and sweet, your absolutely beautiful and I cant get you out of my head,   
Bea smiles shyly, she can feel allie’s hands are sweating, she must be nervous, she watched as allie continued,  
‘bea I want to know if you will be my girlfriend?

Bea looked at allie a little shocked, she didn’t think anyone would be interested in her for a relationship,   
Allie was worried she over stepped the mark cause bea had gone quiet, she let go of bea’s hands and went to stand up, ‘im sorry bea, what she didn’t expect is for bea to grab her hand and pull allie towards her, 

Bea didn’t realize she went quiet till allie let her hands go and began to stand up and uttered a sorry to bea, she couldn’t let her leave, grabbing allie’s hand she pulled allie onto her lap, 

‘allie of course I will be your girlfriend, she stroked allie’s cheek, but are you sure you want to be with someone so broken, im not exactly marriage materiel allie, 

‘bea I have my own issues but I think we have something special and we can both b there and support each other, I want this with you bea, I want you to be my girl, 

‘ok bea said and allie kissed bea with so much passion it took her breathe away, they started making out and as allie turned a bit to straddle bea she pulled back a bit,   
‘is this ok? She said looking into bea brown eyes,

‘yes, if its not I will say so, bea isn’t sure where her new found confidence came from but is quite comfortable with allie, as hands raom slowly over each others body, bea putting her hands from allies back to her ass and everytime she put her hands on allie’s ass she heard a little whimper from allie lips and allie broke the kiss to kiss down bea’s neck, allie was very slow and sensual, it was driving bea crazy, she could feel her whole body heating up and a pool of wetness in her panties, allie wasn’t doing any better she knew her panties were ruined and as she kissed and licked bea’s neck she could feel a moan coming from bea, things were escalating and allie could feel bea’s hands at the hem of her shirt so she pulled back a bit, 

‘can I take this off, bea said breathlessly, allie was a bit shocked but nodded to take it off, once allies shirt was off bea’s hands wondered over her stomach and arms not touching her breasts but looking at them, allie can see the desire, not sure if bea even even realized how she was looking at her, 

‘your beautiful allie, looking eyes with bea, allie smiled,   
Looking into bea’s eyes, ‘can I take your’s off? Allie said,   
‘I want to allie but no one has seen my body since harry, im embarrassed, 

Allie nodded her head, ‘its ok bea, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, im just happy being here with you, she smiled  
Those few words made bea’s heart swell, she decided that she cant just hide her scars forever and she was ok with allie seeing them, lifting her arms up she took her own top off,   
Allie’s eyes roamed over bea’s torso, she can see the scars that bea was worried about, getting off bea, she told her to lay down, bea doing so, nealing on the floor beside bea she leaned over and kissed the scars on her stomach, there were 3, and allie peppered them with her plump lips, 

Feeling allie’s lips on her has a desired effect and she needed to feel allie’s lips on her mouth so she grabbed allie’s head and brought her closer to her and kissed her, whilst they were kissing allie got up and laid beside bea but bea pulled her on top of her and wrapped her arms around allie, she needed to feel her, needed to have her warm skin on hers, when bea broke the kiss to get some much needed air she looked into allie’s eyes and could see love and care, putting her hand on allie’s face she put a loose piece of hair behind allie’s ear and watched as allie closed her eyes, allie’s sensations were driving her crazy, bea’s touch was so soft and smooth that at times it was to much, bea took the opportunity to roll them over so allie was on the bottom, allie could feel bea hesitate a bit whilst she straddling the blonde,

‘bea you can do whatever you want to me, don’t be embarrassed or shy, go with what your feeling, bea nodded,   
Running her hands over allie’s stomach and up her torso to her chest around her bossom area she could feel how soft allie is, leaning down she peppered kisses to allie’s neck, sucking on her pulse which made allie tremble, whist she licked and kissed her neck bea moved her hands over her breasts and squeezed them, this made allie roll her hips, 

‘oh god bea,   
Allie had her hands on bea’s back pulling her closer, bea’s hands were everywhere, and allie was on fire, she felt like she could cum just from what bea was doing to her, she than felt bea move her hand down her body to her jeans and unbutton her jeans, but allie stopped her, with allie’s hand on hers she stopped what she was doing and sat up worried she crossed the line,

‘im sorry bea its just……. She trailed off… ‘I don’t know how to say it, she felt her eyes well up,   
‘allie I didnt mean to cross the line,   
‘no you didnt , its just that I moved really fast with my ex and it turned out shit, I don’t want that with you, I want to go there with you but I think that were both not ready yet, im sorry I know it makes no sense, she turned her head feeling embarrassed

‘allie baby, look at me, I get it, its ok, I think your right, we both got caught up in the moment and I think waiting a bit will be good, she leaned down and kissed allie one more time before getting off her, it was nice seeing allie’s vulnerable side, it made her realize that allie isn’t in this just to get in her pants or for a short term thing, she valued and trusted her, 

Allie got up and threw her top on and than threw her head back on the couch,   
‘you must think im an idiot? Allie sighed, 

‘what, no, I think your amazing allie, and your feelings matter, by the sounds of it your ex really hurt you and im sorry you went threw that, I promise allie I would never hurt you, she said caressing the blondes cheek,   
‘I know bea, im sorry I ruined the night,   
‘you didn’t ruin anything, we had a great meal and your now you my girlfriend, she saw allie smile, ‘and we had fun on the couch, bea smirked,   
‘it was fun, looking at the time, ‘ its getting late I should get going, I have a new case tomorrow so I gotta start early,   
‘ok, they both stood up and bea walked allie to the door, allie kissed bea   
‘good night beautiful,  
‘good night alleycat  
They both laughed, ‘text me when you get home  
‘ok I will 

 

With that allie was gone, bea took herself upstairs and into her room, got changed into her pj’s, getting into bed she laid there for 20 min before a text came threw

‘hey babe I just got home, safe and sound

‘good im glad to hear, 

‘thank you for being so understanding about tonite, xx

‘of course I would be, as you say to me we both have our issues and we can help each other threw them, but I was serious when I said I would never hurt you allie, 

‘I know bea, I just get stuck in my head sometimes, I hope you know I would never hurt you either bea, your so important to me 

‘I know, since I met you a few weeks ago you have done nothing but respect me, and that’s not something I have ever had apart from a few close friends and deb, so thank you

‘no need to thank me, I will always put your needs first and respect you, xx

‘im off too bed, good night allie xx

‘good night girlfriend xx

Bea had to giggle and could imagine allie laughing at her comment,   
Bea falls asleep a little while later,


	7. my number one priority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whats happens to debbie,

The following couple weeks went by and both bea and allie had seen each other almost every second day, there bond was getting stronger, although they hadn’t taken the next step they were both quite happy to kiss, hug and hold hands, allie had been extremely busy with work having a new person there too look after, although it is a womans shelter the new person was a 16 year old male with no where to go, they had housed him on his own on the far left side of the building and he wasn’t allowed to go near the womans bedrooms, his dad was in jail and his mum had just up and left him, no note, no nothing, he had been fending for himself by stealing cars and robbing places, kaz caught him trying to do just that but stopped him in time and offered him a safe place,   
He was standoffish to start with but had the second he met allie he relaxed, he felt comfortable with her, his name was alex and allie could see he just needed someone to pay attention to him, feeling betrayed by your parents and having no one, allie understood that, 

 

There had been a 5 car pile up a couple of days ago and it was bea’s shop that they bought the cars too, she and boomer had been working non stop to get the cars repaired, after finishing the 3rd car they both took a break and she decided to text allie, 

‘Hey babe im just on a quick lunch break, been so busy, I miss you xx  
‘hey baby, I miss you too, I been pretty busy myself, hope your looking after yourself, 

Bea’s smiles, no one has ever checked on her like allie does, 

‘yes I am im just so tired, once these last couple cars are done im gonna take a couple days off,   
‘good, you deserve it,   
‘are you free tonite? She asks allie  
‘yes I am, I finish at 6   
‘ how about I take you out for dinner?   
‘yes I would love too  
‘ok great I will pick you up at 7.30?  
‘sure, I cant wait, bye bea, see you later,  
‘bye allie, 

Bea ate some lunch with boomer before going back to try finish these cars, she was very tired but she needed to see allie,   
While bea was working she got a phone call from debbie’s school saying that Debbie had been in a fight and that she needed to go in for a meeting,   
Getting off the phone letting boomer know she had to leave and to close up got her keys and drove to the school, thoughts of Debbie being injured, Debbie was the most important person in her life and anything happening to her was scaring the hell out of bea, 

Bea walked to the office and was directed to the principal’s office, she saw Debbie lift her head and bea’s face went white, her daughter had a black eye and scratches down her face, her shirt was ripped and her hair was scruffy,

‘what the hell Debbie, what happened? She dragged debbie to her feet and engrossed her in a hug, wrapping her arms around her and held her while she sobbed, hearing Debbie apologize over and over again,   
‘im sorry mum, im sorry, I didn’t… I don’t know, I just im sorry, she held onto her mum tight,  
‘ok baby, its alright, your ok, im here, what happened? Before Debbie could reply the principal came out of his office, 

‘miss smith would you like to come in?  
‘yea ok, baby you wait here ok, Debbie nodded and sat down, there was no one else there so bea was confused who Debbie was fighting, 

Sitting down in the office the principal spoke,   
‘we had in incident today with Debbie and a couple of other girls, 

Bea rolls her eyes, ‘yea I can see that, I don’t expect to send my daughter to school and have her look like that after a couple hours, what the hell happened? She said raising her voice a little,   
‘well these 2 girls in the same year as her have been harassing her for a few weeks now,   
‘and your only just telling me know about this, far out,   
‘well I didn’t know it was this bad till today,   
‘it doesn’t matter I should have known regardless,   
‘your right and I apologize,

‘ok so why are they picking on her and what happened today?  
‘they had been talking about her dad. Bea’s face went pale and her eyes went wide,   
‘how in the hell does anyone apart from you and her teachers know about this, ‘I told you in confidence and I was certain it would not get back to the students,   
‘no one of the staff has said anything, im not sure how they knew to be honest, they have been saying some pretty terrible thing to Debbie and today she lashed out,   
‘what did they say? She didn’t really want to hear it but she needed to know what she was dealing with, 

The principal sighed, ‘they were heard saying, Debbie is a monster like her dad, and that she was gonna turn out like him, things along those lines,   
Bea saw that there was something else, 

‘What aren’t you telling me?  
‘today they said to Debbie that what happened to you, you deserved it, that when Debbie lost it, all 3 of them got into a fight and Debbie ended up putting both girls in hospital, the principal himself was surprised at the turn of events, Debbie seems so sweet and timmid, 

‘she what? bea was shocked, Debbie hated fighting but to hear she put 2 girls in hospital was a shock to her,   
‘we have cctv of the fight do you want to see it?  
‘yea I do, and I also want to know what happens from here,   
‘ok lets watch it first and than go from there, 

As they watched the video bea struggled to see Debbie getting hit, but to be honest she was kinda proud at the same time, to know that deb can protect herself like that made her less angry at the situation, 

‘ok so you can see Debbie was provoked so whats gonna happen,?  
‘all 3 of them are suspended for 1 week, I don’t want to suspend Debbie cause she was only protecting herself, but legally I have to, 

Bea nodded, ‘I understand, and how are you going to deal with the other 2 girls?

There parents are coming in now and im going to discuss it with the board of education as too how to proceed and I will let you know,   
‘ok, and what are the injuries the 2 girls have?   
‘one girl has a broken nose and a cut above her right eye, and the other has a broken arm, and they both have cuts and bruises, im sorry miss smith It should never had gone this far, Debbie assured me when it first started that she was ok and she would come to me if she was having problems,   
‘ok well if there isnt anything else im going to take deb home,   
‘no nothing else, I will be in contact, bea nodded and walked out to see 2 sets of parents speaking to Debbie, debbie had tears running down her face

‘whats going on here? 

One of the parents spoke up with a raised voice,   
‘we are just talking to Debbie here about her putting out girls in hospital,   
‘don’t dare talk to my daughter, bea went red in the face and stood in front of Debbie with her shoulders raised, ‘ this is not her fault, your girls have been bullying her for a while now, 

‘our daughter are not bullies, Debbie is a trouble maker, we know all about you and your daughter, your both sluts, 

Bea saw red, they could say what they wanted about her but not debbie, and before she could think about it she swung her fist into one of the mothers mouth knocking her clean off her feet, 

Leaning over her bea spoke ‘if you ever talk to my daughter, go near her or even say her name I will come after you, 

It was than that the principal came out hearing the commotion and saw the sight in front of them, asking bea to leave and she would be in contact,  
Bea wrapped her arm around Debbie and walked her to the car gently, opening the door for her to sit down , she helped with her seat belt, before getting in the drivers seat, the drive home neither said anything, pulling into the driveway they both say there, 

‘im sorry mum, I didnt mean to hurt them like that, they just got me so mad,   
‘baby its not your fault, why didn’t you tell me about the bullying deb? 

Debbie shrugged her shoulders, ‘mum you have been threw enough and your finally happy having allie in your life,   
‘your my first priority deb, I don’t want you to feel any different  
‘I know that mum but you would have gone crazy and soldiered into the school and who knows what would have happened, Debbie giggled, she knew her mum had a temper and didn’t want to cause any trouble, not that it worked out well for her,   
'not that it worked mum, did you see her go down, she laughed  
'yea well no one speak about my daughter like that,

‘ and plus i would have gone there nicely, she smiled  
‘yea right mum, its ok, just today they took it to far and I kinda lost it, I don’t think I realized what I was doing till I felt someone wrap there arms around me and pull me back,   
‘oh deb I never want you fighting, and look how hurt you are, and now your suspended for a week,   
‘just thing of it as a holiday mum she laughed, as did bea,   
‘yea alright lets get you inside and cleaned up, 

Allie had just finished work and was on her way home when she got a call from bea, 

‘hey babe im just on my way home from work,   
‘hey allie, allie can tell by bea’s voice that something is wrong,   
‘bea whats wrong?

Bea sighs, she can feel a migraine coming on, she had told franky what had happened, and to say franky was pissed would be an understatement, she spent 20 trying to calm her down, once she calmed down she told be she was proud that she hit the mum, franky saying if it was her she would have put her in a bed next to her daughter, the bitch

‘bea are you there,   
‘yea sorry, I have to cancel dinner tonight sorry,  
‘its ok, are you alright?  
‘its Debbie, she got into a fight at school, a bad one,  
‘shit is she ok,   
‘she has a black eye and cuts and bruises all over her, bea saying as tears start to roll down her face, 

Allie can hear bea sniffle threw the phone,   
‘bea im coming over, allie does a full illegal u-turn and continues on her way to bea’s house,   
‘you don’t have to allie, we are fine,  
‘no your not, im coming, I will be there in half hour,   
‘ok bye,

Allie assumes they haven’t eaten so stops over to get Chinese for them to eat, 30 min later she pulls up outside bea’s house, grabs the food and goes to the door

Bea goes for a quick shower and after getting dressed she checks on Debbie who after her shower had fallen asleep on the couch, walking in the kitchen she hears a knock on the door, answering it she sees allie standing there,

‘allie come in, allies heart breaks to see bea so tired, allie grabs bea and hugs her tight, bea brings her arms around allies mid section and hold on tight while she sobs, she hasn’t let herself properly feel her emotions for what happened to Debbie and it all comes out when allie is holding her, she had tried to protect her from all that when it came to harry and now these 2 twig bitches went after her, after a few minutes she calms down and pulls away a little kissing allie, 

‘thanks for coming,   
‘of course, and I brought Chinese for dinner, have you 2 eaten,  
‘no not yet, deb fell asleep a couple hours ago, I should wake her so she can eat, 

Allie nods and walks in the house with bea, as allie is setting the table for them to eat she sees a battered Debbie walk threw,   
‘hi allie, she waves,   
‘oh Debbie, she gives Debbie alight hug not wanting to hurt her, ‘are you ok? She whispers in her ear,  
‘yea im ok, just a bit sore, but don’t tell mum please, she is freaking out already,

Pulling back, ‘deb if its too much you will tell her though?  
‘yes I will, I have some pain killers that im taking so its not too bad, 

Just than be walks in to see allie and deb hugging, she is so happy she met allie, she cares so much for her and Debbie and without even asking she came over with food sensing bea needed her, and she did, bea needed allie so much tonite,

All 3 off them sat down and ate dinner together, there was no talk of the fight and Debbie seemed to be dealing with it ok, bea hadn’t eaten much which of course allie realized but didn’t say anything,   
After spending an hour on the couch Debbie had fallen asleep again and bea let her sleep for a little bit before waking her up and helping her up the stairs and into bed, 

‘good night mum, I love you  
‘night baby, I love you too,   
‘tell allie I said thank you for dinner  
‘I will, 

With that Debbie fell asleep pretty much straight away, bea went back down stairs and walking threw the kitchen saw allie grabbing a couple bottles of water, going over to her she kissed her on the lips,

‘deb said thank you for dinner, and thank you for coming over,   
‘of course anytime, you look tired I should go and let you get some sleep,   
‘I don’t want you to go, can you stay for a bit longer?  
‘of course I can, taking bea’s hand they started walking to the couch but bea was a little wobbly, allie stopped in her tracks when she saw that, turning to face bea, she saw bea squint her eyes and shake her head,  
‘are you ok baby?  
‘yea just got a little dizzy is all, I have a really bad migraine,   
‘ok do you have any pain killers?  
‘umm yea in the cupboard,   
‘ok you sit down and I will get them for you, allie walks bea slowly to the couch and sits her down, 

She comes back threw a couple minutes later with the medication and water and hands them to bea, which bea takes, allie sits down on the end of the couch and instructs bea to lay her head on her lap, allie starts to gently rub bea’s head, 

‘mmm that feels good, thank you for looking after me, I don’t even know where this migraine came from,  
‘i will always look after her,its probably a stress head ache baby,   
‘yea I guess, you doing that is making me feel better though,   
‘good im glad, they sat in silence for about 30 min just the tv playing, allie than realized that bea had fallen asleep, lifting her head up gently she got up and put her head on the couch, leaning over to grab the red blanket on the couch she threw it over bea which made her stir, 

‘allie where are you going?  
‘bea you need to sleep, im going home  
‘no I want you to stay with me please, im not working tomorrow and Debbie is off from school,   
‘are you sure bea?  
‘yes please stay,   
‘ok, she puts her hand out for bea to take which she does and pulls her up,   
‘come allie I will find you something for bed, pulling allie up the stairs

Walking into her room she picks out a shirt for allie and directs her to the bathroom,  
‘there is a spare toothbrush in the second draw,   
‘thanks baby,

Bea changes into a shirt of her own while allie is in there, when allie comes out bea goes in to brush her teeth and wash her face, once finished she comes out and can see allie is in bed waiting for her, allie smile at her, she loves allie’s smile, it brightens up any room,  
Bea switches the light off and gets into bed gravitating towards allie, she wraps her arms around allie’s stomach and allie puts her arm around bea to get her to rest her head on her shoulder, there a perfect fit bea thinks to herself, she has never had anyone in her bed, even when franky stays over when she is drunk she stay in the spare room,   
‘good night baby, allie says placing a kiss on bea’s head,   
‘good night allie, sweet dreams, they both fall asleep in each others embrace,


	8. a chilled out day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bbq for the family

It was the the following morning and bea woke up with some ones arms wrapped around her gently hugging her waist, she remembered allie stayed over, it was the first time sharing her bed with someone apart from debbie since harry, she thought she would be uncomfortable but it felt right, turning over to face allie who was still sleeping she brushed a lock of blonde hair that had fallen over her face and put it behind her ear, stroking the blonde’s cheek she thought she was lucky to have found someone like allie, she was so thoughtful, so sweet, when allie sensed that bea needed someone she was there straight away for her, feeling the blonde stir she didn’t realize she was staring, 

‘morning baby, did you sleep ok? Is your headache gone?  
‘good morning, yea it is, thankyou for looking after me,   
‘of course I would, anytime you need me I am there, and even if you don’t need me I will be there, bea smiled,   
Thank you.. bea snuggled into allie and put her head on her chest, 

‘allie are you working today?  
‘I need to go in for a couple hours but than im free, why?  
‘well I was thinking since Debbie is home and she cant go out cause of her injuries I would do a bbq, invite boomer and franky and bridget, I want you too come so you can meet everyone properly,   
‘yea sure I would love to, Im gonna go now so I can work over and done with and than I will be back and I will bring dessert,   
‘but I don’t want you to go, bea whined  
‘I don’t either baby but the quicker I get to work the quicker I can be back here,   
‘ok fine, she sulked

Allie giggled, kissing the frown of bea’s face, im gonna go, I will be back soon, if you need anything let me know,  
‘ok I will, im gonna get ready and go to the supermarket now so I will see you soon,   
‘ok bye baby, 

 

With allie gone bea checked on Debbie who was fast asleep and by the looks of it she hadn’t moved an inch, seems the pain killers were really strong and had knocked her out, leaving Debbie to sleep she got changed and left for the market, calling boomer and franky on the way to see if they could come, they both said they would and franky said gidge will come too.

A few hours later bea had sent deb for a bath to relax her muscles whilst bea was marinating the meat when there was a loud knock on the door, answering it she saw boomer standing there with a potato salad she had made, 

‘booms thanks for coming, come in, hugging boomer she led her threw to the kitchen getting her a drink,   
‘so bea hows deb doing?  
Bea sighs ‘she is doing ok I think, she has some pretty strong pain killers but I can tell by looking into her eyes that she is still in a lot of pain,  
‘she is a tuff kid bea, like her mum, she smiled,   
‘yea she is,   
‘where is she now?  
‘In the bath, actually I better go help her out of it, do you mind sparking up the bbq for me whilst I help her get dressed?  
‘sure bea, take your time, 

Bea went to walk away but stopped when she heard boomer talk again  
‘ay bea do you like want me too go bash some heads in? you know the the girls or the mums? She smirked   
Bea laughed her friend ever the protective one, ‘its ok booms Debbie sorted the girls out and I sorted the mum out,   
‘yea ok bea no worries than, go help deb I will start the bbq, 

Bea walked into the bathroom and saw that deb had fallen asleep in the tub, shaking her abit,  
‘deb baby cmon you gotta get out of the tub, the water has gone cold  
Opening her eyes, she squinted a bit ‘mum did I fall asleep? In the bath? She said shocked,  
‘yes you did, come I will help you up,  
Lifting debbie she wrapped the towel around her and helped her to her room, 

‘ok deb sit down and I will get you some clothes,   
‘ok but make make sure it’s a nice outfit, I mean I know I looked bruised and I cant walk straight but I need to look good, bea rolled her eyes and salutes deb,  
‘yes boss, she laughed at deb rolling her eyes,   
Getting deb dressed and helping her down the stairs, by the time they got downstairs bridget and franky were there,

‘hey red how are ya? She gives bea a hug,   
‘im good franky, how you been?  
Yea good, franky takes over bea to help deb get to the couch and try get her comfortable,   
Bea and bridget go join boomer by the bbq as they both know franky wants to talk to deb,

‘so how are you really deb?  
Deb sighs ‘im ok franky,   
‘I know your lying to me, I can see it in your eyes, you know you cant get anything past me,  
‘franky, she trails off, don’t tell mum, she has enough shit to worry about,   
‘deb she knows your in more pain than your leading on,   
Debbie whips her head up, how?  
‘she is your mother she knows everything about you, and she can tell when your hurt,  
Deb sighs again, ‘I don’t want her worrying,   
‘you know she always will, so just let her ok,   
‘yea ok  
‘alright lets get you outside to the back patio and in the sun ok,  
'Alright but first can you pass me my pain killers,   
Going into the kitchen and grabbing the pill and a bottle of water she hands them to the younger smith and she takes them, 

Just as she is about to help deb up there is a knock at the door,   
‘who is that?  
‘its probably allie, says deb  
‘oh ok, I will get it, ill be back

Opening the door she sees allie holding 2 boxes or sweets a bottle of wine and a bottle of a sweet non alcoholic punch for Debbie,  
‘blondie you right there? She laughs at allie’s little juggling act  
‘umm not really can you help me please  
‘yea alright. Franky takes the sweets off a very grateful allie, they both walk to the kitchen and put the stuff down, franky turns around  
‘right ok, well im allie, she sticks her hand out and franky smirks before shaking her hand,   
‘umm wheres bea and Debbie, asks allie looking around,   
‘bea is on the back patio and deb is in there, I was about to help her out to the back, franky looks allie up and down, she has to admit the blonde is smoking hot,  
‘why don’t you poor some drink and I will help deb, allie says  
‘ok blondie you got a deal,

Walking in, hey Debbie how you doing today?  
‘hey allie im ok, still very sore, but everyone is helping me,   
‘good, not that your still sore but that everyone is helping you,   
Deb smiles,   
‘ok deb how about I get you outside? Debbie nods,   
‘thankyou, allie puts her hands under debs arms and pulls her up, with a grunt coming from Debbie,   
‘deb are sure you dont want go to the hospital?  
‘im ok I just need time to heal, allie nods understanding,   
Allie puts debbie’s arm over her shoulder and she supports her waist gently and walks deb out the back, 

Chatting to bridget and boomer she sees boomers eyes go wide and she turns around, coming face to face with the blonde she had been thinking of, locking eyes, 

‘hey babe, bea’s face lights up, seeing allie help deb warms her heart,  
‘hey baby give me a second to help deb, helping Debbie over to a couch that boomer bought outside for her, she settles her down and puts the pillows around her to elevate her arm and support her body,  
‘ok deb you comfy?  
‘yea thankyou allie, now go to mum before she jumps you, laughing at her mums colouring cheeks   
Laughing and walking over to the red head, wrapping her arms around bea and kissing her gently on the cheek,

‘hi baby, bea says shyly, she has never been open like this with allie in front of her friends, she can hear franky coming out,   
‘ok lovebirds keep your hands to your selves when a youngster is around, pointing at Debbie who just giggles, as franky placed the drinks on the table

‘shut up franky came from bridget, a laughing boomer beside her, booms loves how bridget can shut up franky so quickly,   
‘gidge I didn’t do anything, she huffed and walked over to sit beside Debbie who was still giggling at franky getting in trouble, 

Bea had an amused look on her face, pulling apart from allie she turned to the girls,   
‘ok so you had the pleasure of meeting franky debs aunty, she rolls her eyes, ‘well this is her girlfriend bridget also her aunty and this is boomer debs other aunty aunty, boomers eyes went wide and shot her head up to bea as tears started to feel her eyes, she had never been a part of a family but here right now she felt more loved than anything, bea just smiled at boomer and shook her head yes,   
‘guys this is allie my girlfriend, she smiled,   
‘hi allie bridget said extending her hand out, ‘nice to meet you, shaking allie’s hand she smiled and than went and sat with franky,   
‘hi im boomer, good to meet ya blondie,   
‘hi boomer, good to meet you too,   
‘umm I aint no lezzer so yea just so you know, boomer says going to sit at the table as well,   
‘well it’s a good thing I only have eyes for a beautiful redhead, she smirked looking at bea’s cheeks go bright red again, bea cursing herself at how easily it is for her to blush, 

Taking bea’s hand she led her over to the table and sitting them both down, in typical franky style she had to start straight away, ‘so blondie whats your intentions with red hear?  
‘my intentions?  
‘yea, is this just some fun for for you?  
'franky bea said threw gritted teeth,   
'its ok baby, Allie knew this was the best friend speech and she had to prove herself,   
‘well franky, this is definatly not just a little for a bit, not for me anyways, I really like bea, she says grabbing bea’s hand, ‘and I am in this for as long as she will have me, allie held franky’s glare, to be honest she was shitting herself knowing these people at the table were the most important people to bea so she needed them to accept her, 

Boomer speaking up stopped them all in there tracks,   
‘ay franky I think she is good ay, last night allie came straight here after work and made sure both deb and bea ate dinner, and than when bea wasn’t feeling well she gave her pain killers and massaged her head and looked after her, if she does all that for them i think we have nothing to worry about, she said taking a sip of her drink, acting like what she said was normal,  
All eyes were on her, and a smiling Debbie made franky calm down,   
‘well blondie I guess your alright but do anything to hurt either of them than I will come after you,   
‘I have no doubt franky, I would expect it, 

The food was ready and they had laid the food out, the meat, potato salad from boomer and franky had made 2 salads, after they ate which had Debbie a little frustrated at trying to cut her meat until allie stood up and cut it up for her, whispering into debs ear,   
‘I told you don’t be embarrassed to ask for help, Debbie nodded taking allie's hand and squeezing it, bea couldn’t help but smile at the exchange between them both, even franky realized she may have been to hard on allie, 

An hour later they were sitting down getting ready to have dessert, bridget brought the 2 desserts out and some plates and spoons setting it all down in the middle, opening the boxes one had a chocolate mud cake and the other had all little different types of pasties, profiteroles, canolie’s, as well as some mini donuts and little pieces of different cakes as well,

‘allie bea said, this is too much dessert,   
‘no its not baby, its good to have variety, plus I love cake, she licked her lips,   
‘yea mum variety is good, it looks so yummy, I will have one of everything please,   
Bea laughs knowing her daughter and sweets were a perfect match,   
‘ok deb, putting debs plate first and handing it to her she watched as she stuffed her face,  
‘oh yummy, allie this is the best chocolate cake ever,   
Allie laughs, ‘its my favourite cake deb, I love chocolate, deb nods continueing to eat her cake,

They all grab a plate and help them selves, while there eating and chatting allie grabs bea’s hand and links her fingers with bea’s, bea smiles a mega watt smile and cant help but lean into allie, she looks around and cant help but be happy, dispite her daughters injury's Debbie seems to be in a good mood, she sees franky, bridget and boomer laughing at debbie’s chocolate face, turning her head she sees allie watching her a shy smile on her face, squeezing allie’s hand to make sure she is real, 

A couple hours later bridget, franky and boomer have gone, leaving them 3 left, Debbie is lying on one of the couches and had been asleep for about 20 min, bea and allie are cosied up on the other couch watching a movie, it was mid afternoon and the movie was nearly finished when Debbie started to slowly wake up coughing, it started of just a light cough but it gradually got worse,

‘deb you ok she shot up from her seat,   
‘yea mum, can you get me water please and my pills  
‘yea sure baby,   
Debbie leaned over to the tissue box to grab some tissues which allie helped her by passing them to her, sitting on the edge of the couch debbie coughed into the tissues and saw blood, 

‘oh shit, I don’t feel well, bea was still in the kitchen getting water and was getting debbie’s pills, allie went and sat next to Debbie,   
‘debbie your burning up, she said putting her hand on her forhead and her cheeks, debbie stood up but felt dizzy and straight away collapsed and allie caught her, 

‘bea, bea come quick,   
Bea walked into the room,  
‘fuck what the hell, she ran over to them bea checking debbies pulse, it was there but it was weak,   
‘allie call an ambulance, she yelled,   
The ambulance came in 6 minutes and straight away loaded Debbie into the ambulance, bea going with her,   
‘allie take me phone and call franky please,   
‘ok baby I will meet you at the hospital, 

Allie called franky and told her what happened, franky saying she will meet her at the hospital,   
The ambulance worked on Debbie on the way to the hospital, checking vitals and keeping her heart beating, when they got there they rushed Debbie into the emergency, bea wasn’t allowed in there so she was left standing in the waiting room,


	9. debbie i need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what gonna happen with debbie, how severe are her injuries

allie parks her car and runs into the emergency department and scans the room for bea, she sees her standing near the door where she assumes they took debbie, taking a deep breathe she walks over to bee, 

'bea? she says softly but doesnt get an answer, 'bea she says again and that snaps bea out of her daze, she turns around and allie's heart breaks at the fear in bea's eyes, she has tears running down her face and her eyes are puffy and red, 

'allie she chokes out, allie grabs bea and hugs her, she feels bea wrap her arms around her and hold onto her, bea breaks dawn completely and cant control her sobs, she is holding onto allie for dear life, scared if she lets go she might disappear, allie holds her in her arms while she sobs, she can feel bea's heart beating so fast, 

'i cant lose her allie, she is everything to me, i cant live without her,  
'bea baby she is going to be ok, she is in the best place she can be, she can feel bea nod, 

its than that franky and bridget come bursting threw the doors,  
'bea, what the hell happened?  
'franky she says pulling away from allie and into franky's arms, 'i dont know, one minute she was sleeping and the next she woke up coughing and i went to get her pills and some water and when i got back she was passed out in allies arms, franky turns to allie,  
'she was coughing up blood and i went and sat with her till bea got back and felt her head, she was very warm and was sweating, she stood up and said she felt dizzy, she collapsed and i caught her and than i called for bea, we called the ambulance, 

'franky i cant lose her, i cant live without her,  
'hey bea look at me, she cradles bea's head in her hands, 'she will be ok, they are going to help her, bea nods,  
bridget spoke up, 'bea she will get the best care here, 

bea and allie were sitting together while bridget and franky went to get coffee, they had been there for about 2 hours and they needed to keep awake and alert, allie was sitting there with bea's head leaning on her shoulder, allie can see bea was struggling, she had only just managed to get her life back after what harry did to her and debbie is her whole world, bea had fallen asleep on allie while allie was brushing her hand threw her curls to keep her calm,  
franky and bridget come back around the corner and saw bea alseep on allie, 

'look gidge i know i was hard on her but look at how she has been with bea and helping debbie earlier, and now bea is so comfortable with her, its good to see them together,  
'i know baby, bea really likes her,  
'yea i just worry about red cause of everything, she sighs, after they give allie a coffee and put bea's down next to her as she was asleep they sit down a bit further from bea and allie to give them some space, bea had been asleep for about 40 minutes when she felt someone shake her, 

'bea wake up the doctor is here, she heard allie, bea pops her eyes open and stood up,  
'tell me she is ok? what wrong with her? is she going to be ok? please tell me, bea has tears in her eyes, she feels allie's hand slip into hers and it calms her, 

'miss smith?  
'yes im debbie's mother,  
'ok, debbie has suffered a collapsed lung, its due to her broken ribs that pierced her lung, we have put in a tube to re-flate it and are monitoring her closely, the surgery went well and so far so good, she is asleep for now and will wake up soon,  
bea just stands there not saying anything, so franky jumps in,  
'doc will she make a full recovery?  
'i think she will yes, she is strong and young and healthy, she will be on a strict diet for a month but after that she will be fine,  
all 4 of them breathe a sigh of relief,  
'thank you doctor, can i see her,? bea says  
'yes of course, only 2 at a time,  
'red you and allie go in, we will wait here for you,  
'thanks franky, 

bea grabs allie's hand and allie smiles at her,  
'cmon allie, and allie nods,  
walking down the hall following the doctor they round the corner and just before they enter the doctor stops them,  
'ok now she does have 3 tubs connected to her but here to help her so dont be alarmed by them,  
allie can feel bea squeeze her hand a little, the doctor walks away and leaves them to it, bea takes a breathe and walks into debbie's room, she lets go of allie and runs over to her bedside, she grabs debs hand and caresses it, 

'baby im sorry i never realized how hurt you were, bea leans down and kisses debbie on the head,  
allie walks over and stands by bea, 'baby this isnt your fault, i asked her, franky did and you did and she said the same to all of us, that she was sore but she was ok, this isnt your fault, its the schools fault for this going so far, 3 girls in one fight and all 3 ended up in hospital,  
bea nods, 'i know but i cant help but blame myself, harry, my marriage, the abuse, the rape and now debbie is suffering because of it, 

allie shakes her head and sits down pulling bea into her lap, 'bea you cant be blamed for something that was out of your control, harry is a monster and what you went threw was horrific, this make you a strong person, stronger than anyone i know,  
'but,  
'no bea, no buts, harry is too blame for it all and you and deb need to find comfort in each other and franky, bridget, boomer and me will all be there for you 2 along the way,  
'so your gonna hang around? bea says shyly  
'of course i am, i know we have only been together for 6 weeks but i am not going anywhere, she smiles as does bea

its than that bea realizes that her feelings for the blonde go beyond just liking her, her heart bursts open at allie's words and before she can even think about it she says those all important words,  
'i love you allie,  
allie's eyes instantly fill with tears and bea thinks she may have over stepped the mark, so she goes to stand only to feel allie's tight grip around her waist,  
'beaaa, i love you too  
'you do? says bea  
'of course i do, i have never had a connection with anyone like i do you, your everything to me bea, you and debbie

bea leans in and kisses allie on the lips, it a quick kiss but its full of love and adoration for each other, they pull apart when she can hear bridget telling franky to keep it down, bea giggles as franky and bridget sneak past the nurses desk and come enter debbies room, 

'franky what are you doing?  
'well i wanted to see deb and i dont care what the doc says, i will come in whenever i want, she says walking over to deb,  
'i tried to stop her bea but she has a mind of her own, she huffed  
'its ok bridget im surprised she waited so long, i know what she is like,  
'hey she is my niece and i want to make sure she is ok,  
'i know franky,  
'and plus im gonna go to her school tomorrow and sort them out myself,  
'no your not franky, bea says sternly  
'oh shit yea i am, the school has dropped the ball on this and they need to know it, i will sue there asses, franky said with her arms crossed and giving bea a dont fuck with me on this one bea,

'franky your just gonna go there and cause trouble,  
'no im not, they need to understand that there priority is the children and they should have caught this before something like this happened, and dont get me started on those little bitches and there parents,  
'franky, bridget said, you need to let bea deal with this, her way  
'no gidge!!! this is bullshit, debbie has just gone threw the ringer because of some stupid crap, she could feel her anger burning threw her and her tears well up in her eyes,  
bridget walked over to franky and pulled her into a loving hug,  
'baby she is going to be ok, it will take time to recover but she will be ok,  
franky holds onto bridget while the tears fall down her face, she had tried so hard to hold it together since she got the phone call from allie but now it was all coming out, although debbie is not her blood relative she thinks of her as her own daughter, and seeing debbie like this its breaking her heart, bea walks over to franky knowing how franky feels about debbie and throws her arms around her, 

'its ok franky i will take care of the school, im not taking this laying down, heads will roll, i promise,  
franky nods, 'ok red, but i want to come with you when you do go,  
'yea ok franky but no trouble please,  
'i will try, she smiles pulling away from bea,  
'ok you 3 can head home,, its late and im gonna stay here,  
allie jumps up, 'im staying,  
'so are we bridget says

bea doesnt even bother to fight with them, allie goes outside and grabs pillows and blankets for them as its quite cold in the hospital, she grabs an extra for debbie as well just in case,  
franky and bridget settle in the corner where there is a double couch, allie makes her and bea a little makeshift bed by putting the chairs together, they all settle down and bea cant help but be thankful for all 3 of them in her life, she turns to allie who is staring at her smiling,  
'i love you bea  
'i love you too allie  
franky. bridget and allie fall asleep and bea leans over to grab debbie's hand 'baby i need you to be ok, i need you in my life, i need you more than anything, bea kisses debs hand and leans back and falls asleep cuddled up to allie, realizing its 3am 

it was early morning when allie woke first and slowly extracted herself from bea's and heads to the toilet, finishing in the bathroom she washed her face and walked out to see debbie flicker her eyes open,  
'allie she groggily said,  
'debbie how are you?  
'im ok, sore and tired but ok,  
'whats everyone doing in here? i know why mum is here but you, franky and bridget stayed as well? she asked surprised,  
'of course we did, we were all worried sick, im gonna wake your mum,  
walking over to bea and shaking her, 'bea baby wake up, no response, allie rubbed bea's arm,  
'bea she said a little louder, bea began to stir, 'bea wake up debbie's awake, with that bea jumped up and rushed to debbie's bedside, the commotion woke franky and bridget as well,  
'deb baby your awake, are you ok? how are you feeling?  
'hi mum, im ok, tired and sore but im ok, im sorry mum didnt mean to scare you,  
'its ok baby, its not your fault, i should have know how bad you were, im sorry, she said kissing debbie's hand, bea put her head on the bed and sobbed, 'im such a bad mother, you were so sick and i didnt pick it up,  
'mum please dont cry 

at that moment franky and bridget were by her side and allie was by bea's side, 'hey guys i really appreciate you staying with me last night,  
'no worries deb, says franky, were all happy to see you awake,  
'can you guys give me and mum a bit of time alone please?  
'of course deb, me and gidge are gonna go home freshen up and we will be back later on ok,  
'ok franky thanks,  
'no worries, i will see you later, waving bye they were gone,  
'im gonna go wait outside, i need to make some phone calls for work,  
'thanks allie, as allie was walking out she stopped when she heard debbie again,  
'thanks for looking after mum,  
'i always will, she smiles,  
'and allie please dont leave, i just need ten minutes with mum,  
'of course, i will be outside, she smiles and deb nods, 

'ok mum look at me, bea lifts her head, she has tears running down her face,  
'mum this isnt your fault at all, this is stems back to that bastard harry, she wipes her mums tears away, 'its all him mum, everything you went threw was his fault, those girls at school talking about him is his fault, i dont even know how they found out, i know you only told my teachers and the principal but either way its his fault,  
'i will find out who it came from deb i promise  
'i know you will, but mum you have to stop blaming yourself, i know there is more to what happened between you than what i know but its in the past and you need to get help for yourself so you can deal with your feelings, bea nods  
'i know, its just hard baby,  
'i know mum, i have my own issues that i need to deal with and in time we will both be happier than ever, i can already see a big change in you cause of allie, she smiles, seeing her mums cheeks go red,  
'aw mum its cute, she is good for you,,  
'yea she is, i love her deb, she misses the look on debs face  
'wow mum you lover her? have you told her?  
"yea last night and she told me she loves me too, bea smiles replaying the words in her head,  
'its great mum, it really is, you found someone special, i will be fine ok and with harry gone away we can live our lives happy,  
'yea we can, 

20 minutes lates allie walks in with a couple coffee's and a water for debbie,  
'here baby she hands it to bea, kissing her on the head,  
'thank you, she accepts it gratefully,  
the doctor walks in than  
'hey debbie how you doing?  
"tired and sore but ok,  
'you will be sore for a few days but in time the pain will subside, you be in here for 4 days and you should be good to go home,  
'4 days, she sighs and throws her head back,  
'yes said the doc, 'we need to make sure there is no infection,  
'ok fine,  
'its ok deb says allie, we will be here all the time to keep you comfortable,  
deb and bea both smile at allie's kindness,  
'and i have a friend that really wants to meet you so maybe i can bring him in, he has had a hard life but he is a good kid,  
'sure i would love to meet him,  
'is that ok with you bea?  
'of course you can bring him in if thats what deb wants, she smiles at allie and debbie,

franky and bridget came back for a visit and allie took bea for a walk to get her some fresh air and food, walking hand in hand out the doors they walked to the park across from the hospital, they sat on a bench together  
'thank you for staying with me  
'of course i would, i would do anything for you bea,  
'and i for you allie, i love you, she giggles, its good to say it  
'i love you too bea, i love hearing it,  
allie moves closer to bea and puts her arm around her shoulder and bea leans into her, bea smiles when she feels allie kiss her on the head,


	10. debbie recovers,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> debbie recovers and bea and allie struggle to control themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to those that are reading this and thanks to those who have left sweet comments,

the following day debbie was having a crappy day, although they had taken out the tubes from her she wasnt able to eat proper food so she had to be fed by a drip, 

'mum this is bullshit, i want proper food, she pouts whilst folding her arms over her chest  
'i know baby but you need time for your body to recover before you can have proper food, i promise it will be worth it,   
'ugh fine, but let it be known im not happy about it,   
'ok debbie, im sorry but its doctors orders, with that debbie turns on her side and stares out the window, not in the mood for anymore talk, bea just sighs, she is hoping allie, franky or bridget come soon maybe they can try put deb in a better mood, 

bea had ordered the tv for deb so she wouldnt get bored, be flicked it to a show that she know debbie loves and even that she wasnt happy with,   
'mum i dont want to watch tv now,   
'fine deb than dont, i will watch whilst you sulk, she sighs, she knows debbie is in pain and uncomfortable but she wont except debbie's attitude,   
'you know what debbie,?  
'what mum?  
i have been here with you for the last 2 days and im doing my best to help you but all im getting is a slap in the face, and i dont appreciate it, she gets up and starts to walk out, 'im going to get a coffee, she tells debbie,

debbie sighs she knows her mum has been here and she hasnt left her side but she feels like someone that cant do anything for herself, first no food and than they wanted to give her a bath in bed which she straight out refused, her mum is the only person that has ever seen her body and she intended for it to stay like that for now, sitting herself up in bed she huffed, she knew she was being a bitch to her mum and it wasnt bea's fault she was just frustrated, hearing a knock on the door she faced the door, 

'allie, she beamed,   
'hey debbie how you doing today?  
'im ok, better than yesterday   
'well thats good, where is your mum? allie says looking around,   
'she went to get a coffee, i kinda had a go at her, debbie puts her head down embarrassed,   
allie sits down on the chair and grabs deb's hand,   
'what happened? she asked gently, 

'i just got frustrated, im stuck in this bed, i cant go to the bathroom by myself and i cant eat,, there feeding me threw this stupid thing, pointing to the drip, 'i took it out on her, i didnt mean too, mum was right she has been with me from the start and always with me, she even bathed me in bed today, she knew how embarrassed i would have been if the nurse did it, she sighs, 'god i was such a bitch to her, 

'debbie your mum loves you and would do anything for you, she knows how it is to be in hospital remember, (insinuating about how many times harry put bea in hospital) she nods   
'yea i know allie, she is the best mum she smiles,   
'yea she is, allie says, allie and debbie watch tv for about 20 minutes when bea walks back into the room and her face lights up when she sees allie,   
'hey baby, she leans down to kiss allie on the check,   
'hey babe,   
'how long have you been here?  
'about 20 minutes, i came to hang out with my 2 favourite girls,   
'im glad your here, she smiles, looking over at debbie she seas tears rolling down her face, walking over to her

'baby what wrong? are you in pain?  
'no mum im ok, i just, im sorry for being a bitch to you before, i was just frustrated with being in here and not being able to do anything for myself,   
'oh deb its ok, i know how it can be in here, i just want you to get better quick so we can get you home and into your own comfortable environment, she smiles,   
'mum i dont want you to think i dont appreciate you, cause i do, more than you can imagine, i cant ask for a better mum, your the best, bea now has tears in her eyes, debbie has never expressed anything like that to her, they say there i love you's but nothing like this, 

'debbie i will always be here for you no matter what, i love you, your my everything, yes you can be a brat sometimes but your my brat, both she and debbie laugh, she hears allie giggle and they both turn there head to her, they both smile at her,   
'you 2 are cute says allie, 'i wish i had a mum like your deb, she is one of a kind, she smiles at bea  
'yea she is, and she is all mine, and i am willing to share her with you, she laughs at allie's blush  
'good i hope so, she laughs,

the rest of the day they relax as best as they can, debbie gets a visit from franky and bridget and after they leave allie goes to leave,   
'where are you going baby?   
'i will be back in 5 minutes, i gotta get something from the car, she smiles,  
walking back into the room she has a backpack on and swings it off and onto the seat,   
'what do you have there, say debbie,   
'well i thought we could watch a movie or two, she says pulling out the laptop,   
'oh great allie, thanks, 'theres not really much on tv, what movies did you bring? debbie says excited,   
'allie pulls out 10 or so movies and hands them to debbie, 'here deb you chose, allie walks to go use the bathroom and when finished she comes out and is grabbed by bea who wraps her arms around her,   
'thank you for bringing your laptop and the movies,   
'of course baby, i know how boring it can be in here, staring at the walls can be daunting, allie puts her arms around bea's neck and lets her lips linger near bea's, bea can feel allie's breathe and its driving her crazy, she cant hold back and closes the gap between them and kisses allie with so much love and for so long that when they pull apart there both panting,   
'ok guys if your finished sucking each others faces than im ready for a movie,   
'sorry deb, says bea,  
'yea you look sorry mum, she laughs 'its ok mum, but now its time to watch mama mia, she smirks   
'allie you brought musicals with you?   
allie laughs 'yea i did, i love them,   
'ok fine lets sit down, 

debbie fell asleep and that left allie and bea, they were lying on the couch in the room watching the movie, allie was singing one of the songs when bea leaned up and kissed her, it started off chaste but it deepened quite quick, with allie pulling bea up and bea straddling allie they stayed there for a while kissing and caressing each other, allie hands were rubbing bea's ass which enticed a moan from bea throat, it drove allie wild and she grabbed bea a little harder wanting to hear it again, bea's hands were in allie's hair bringing her closer to her, its like they couldnt get enough of each other, there lips moving in sink and there tongues gliding against each other, bea could feel her body was on fire she needed to feel allie's skin, she dropped her hands in between them and slowly put them under allie's shirt and caressed allie's stomach, allie moaned at thee touch, she pulled her mouth from bea and bea latched her mouth to allie's neck and allie threw her head back with a slight grunt, bea licked and kissed all along her throat and with out realizing left a hicky on her neck, allie at this time had put her hands under bea's shirt on her back and slowly drags her nails up and down her back and when she felt bea glide her tongue over a sensitive spot on her neck her nails dug a little harder which unbeknown to allie bea loved, as things were getting heated bea heard her phone ring and pulled back and jumped up to grab it not wanting to wake debbie up,   
she saw allie was flustered and panting, which thats probably how she looked as well 

'hello, her voice came out raspier than usual,   
'red are you ok?  
yea all good franky, whats up?  
'just rang to let you know im going over to your house to check on it, do you need clothes or anything else?  
feeling that her undies and jeans were ruined by her arousal she knew she needed clothes,   
'uh yes please franky, can you get me 2 change of clothes and some bathroom stuff please,   
'sure red no worries, i will see you in about an hour, i will bring dinner as well,  
'thanks franky, 

getting off the phone she sees a flustered allie watching her, she walks over to allie and sits down next to her,   
'shit bea your gonna kill me,i have never been so turned on, she laughed,   
'bea smiles, 'your not the only one that feels like that, allie smiles, 

bea and allie both stayed the night and the following day allie tells debbie her friend would like to meet her,   
'sure i would love to meet him,  
'great he will be here in an hour,   
debbie smiles and nods,

an hour later allie goes down to meet alex, and walks to debs room with him, walking in he locks eyes with debbie, he feels like he cant breathe, she is absolutely stunning, her big brown eyes, long brown curly hair and beautiful smile, he just stands there and stares and debbie feels herself blush, bea and allie dont miss it either and it takes bea clearing her throat to get alex's attention,   
'hi alex im bea, debbie's mother, she sticks her hand out and he shakes it,   
'hi im alex, well you already know that, he laughs nervously, bea is just as beautiful and sees where debbie gets her looks from,   
'its nice to meet you bea,   
alex turns to allie to take hold of the situation feeling his shyness overtake him,   
'alex this beautiful girl over here is debbie, and bea and i are gonna go get lunch and leave you 2 to talk, she looks at bea to say its ok he will look after her, i promise, bea trusts allie so walks up to her taking her hand,   
'yes baby im starving lets get food, says bea, 'debbie i will be back ok,   
'ok mum, enjoy lunch, she smiles, allie and bea leave and alex walks over to debbie and sits down,  
'hi he says, how are you feeling today?  
'im doing better, should hopefully go home tomorrow, she shyly smiles, she has to admit alex is pretty cute and has a cute smile,   
'thats good, can i ask what happened? deb nods  
'well 2 girls from my school were talking shit about my mum and had been for a couple months and i had enough so i got into a fight with them and i thought i was ok but the following day i coughed up blood and collapsed and they rushed me in here and found i had a pierced lung so i had surgery, she finished looking for a reaction from alex,  
'and your gonna be ok?  
'yea, it will take about 6 weeks to fully recover but i just want to get home,  
'yea i can imagine how boring it can be in here, he smiled, 'im glad your gonna be ok  
'what happened to the other 2 girls?  
'um, well they ended up in hospital as well, she shrugged,   
'oh wow, you took them both on by yourself? he was surprised, debbie was very petite   
'yea well mum is the most important person to me and no one is allowed to say anything bad about her, she said proudly,   
'remind me to never get on your bad side he laughed, and debbie giggled,   
'id say you wouldnt want to, she giggled again, 

' so tell me, you live at the shelter where allie works,   
'yea i do, its great there and allie is always looking after me, makes sure i eat and have everything i need, it more than i have ever had, debbie nods,  
'allie is a good person she says, she looks after mum and me whenever she can, she is great, she beams,  
'so when will you be back at school?  
'i dont think i can go back for a couple weeks in case,   
alex gets nervous with what he wants to say,   
'um maybe when your better i can take you to out, a movie and dinner or something?  
'debbie smiles, 'sure i would love that,   
'ok great,   
'give me your phone, she says, and he does so, she puts her number in there,  
'thats my number so call or text me whenever, i will home for a while,   
'ok i will, alex stands up and leans down and kisses debbie on the cheek and they both go bright red,   
'bye debbie, he says slowly walking out,   
'bye alex, thanks for visiting, she smiles, he stands at her door looking at her with his hands tucked into his jeans for a couple minutes before he nods and walks out and straight into bea and allie who heard the last 5 minutes of the conversation, alex doesnt know what to say to bea, he is really nervous and is worried about bea's reaction,

bea smiles, 'relax alex you might pass out she laughs, as does allie,   
'sorry i should have asked you if i could ask her out, you might not want her going out with someone like me   
'no i trust debbie, she has good judgement, just be good to her,   
'of course, he smiles,   
'i will walk you out alex, says allie,   
'ok, bye bea, it was nice meeting you, he and allie walk to the front entrance,   
'so the visit went well than, she smirks,   
'yes, very well, allie you didnt tell me debbie was georgous, i thought i was gonna pass out when i saw her, he laughs, wiping his hands on his jeans,   
allie laughs, 'i knew you would like her alex, thats why i wanted you to meet,   
'im glad i came, thank you allie, for everything you do for me, your like the parent i never had, he pulled her into a hug and they both had tears in there eyes,   
'its ok alex, i will always be there for you, your only 16 you are starting to get your life on track, it will all work out,   
'thanks to you allie,   
'and you alex, dont sell yourself short, you got your job on your own, i only pointed you in the right direction, ne nods and smiles,   
'ok im going now i will see you when your at the shelter again, bye allie,  
'bye alex, 

when bea walked into the room she saw her daughter was day dreaming, so she approached slowly   
'debbie?  
'hmm she got as a response,   
'debbie she said a bit louder, debbie snaps her head to her mum  
'mum when did you get back?  
'just now, she says smiling, she sits down and waits for allie to come back to talk to debbie about alex, allie comes in 10 min later,

hey guys what you doing? she sits next to bea  
'well im reading the magazine and debbie is over there day dreaming about alex, both bea and allie crack up,  
debbie's eyes went wide 'mum, what the hell?  
'im sorry deb i couldnt help it, it was to easy, debbie groans, and blushes a bright red,   
'well baby it looks like your not the only smith that blushes bright red,   
debbie drops her head into her hands, 'i hate you guys, she sighs, which send allie and bea off even more,   
debbie picks up a pillow and throws it at them with a grunt, 'you 2 suck,   
'aww baby its cute,  
'yea deb, he really likes you, says allie, debbie lifts her head  
'really? sh says  
'yea, he said he thought he was gonna pass out you were so beautiful, she giggles seeing debbie go even redder,   
'ok stop now, thanks you 2, he is cute though,   
bea smiles, she can see in her daughters eyes that she likes alex,   
'he is a good kid debbie and he is getting his life together and even managed to get a job on his own,   
debbie smiles and leans back on her bed, even though she is in hospital she is happy, having her mum and allie here and now she met alex, things might be looking up,


	11. oooooooh shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bea and allie get caught in a compromising position,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading so far, i appreciate all your comments and kudos, much love to all and remember to vote yes on same sex marriage

2 days later and debbie was home, the past couple days bea hadent left the hospital and had been by her side the whole time, allie was there pretty much all day for both days except the couple hours each day she had to go to work, if she wasnt there debbie realized that her mum had been stuck to her phone, giggling and blushing, '

'god mum your so cute, she caught bea off guard, bea shot her eyes up from her phone  
'what debbie, what do you mean?  
'your all googly eyed for allie, if she is here you sit together and your eyes follow her when she walks around, if she is away your stuck to your phone, its cute she giggled, her mums face going bright red,  
'deb, she shyly roll her eyes, 'its just i cant help it, she is so sweet,  
'oh mum its great, seriously, im glad you found her, bea nods, 

back at home debbie has been slowly getting her strength back and was definitely been happier being out of hospital, franky and bridget are coming over to visit in a couple hours as was allie, once bea had helped debbie shower and change she set her down in the lounge room and put a movie on for her, 

'ok deb im going to give the house a clean, i havent been here for a few days and we have franky, bridget and allie coming over,  
'ok mum, do you want me to help?  
'um deb thank you but you can barely walk, you stay there and watch the movie,  
'ok mum, 

bea had cleaned both bathroom and whilst they dried she did the dishes and tidied the kitchen, than she vacuumed and did a quick mop, once that was done she tidied her and debbie's room and she was done,  
debbie fell asleep for half an hour and when she woke the house smelt amazing, 

'wow mum the hose smells great,  
'thanks baby, all the cleaning is done so im gonna go shower cause they will be here soon,  
'ok mum, take your time, you deserve it,  
'thanks baby, do you need anything before i go up,?  
'no thanks mum, she smiled

going upstairs and getting in the shower she groaned a bit as the hot water cascaded down her back, 'god that feels good, after cleaning her hair and than her body she got out and got changed, she went back in and brushed her teeth and hair and put it up in a bun, she put on some nice perfume and upon hearing the door bell she went down stairs to open the door, 

'franky, bridget come in please, she hugged both of them 'debbie is threw there, walking threw to the lounge she saw deb  
'hey debbie how you doing? franky went up to debbie and gave her a gentle hug,  
'im ok, im getting better, i can walk more now, so im getting there, she smiled, bridget walked in,  
'hi bridget,  
'hey deb, good to see you out of hospital,  
'yea it was so boring in there sometimes, she laughed, just than there was another knock, bea going to answer it, she opened the door to see allie standing there with two roses, she smiled, 

'allie, hey baby,  
'hey babe, she walked into bea's arms hugging her, 'mmm you smell so good babe, pulling back she handed bea a rose,  
'thats for you babe, she smiled,  
'thank you, bea pecked her lips, 'cmon franky, bridget and debbie are in the lounge room,  
walking into the lounge room she saw them all chatting away  
'hey guys, how are you all,  
'hey allie she heard them reply, and mutterings of there good,  
'debbie this is for you, to brighten your day, she smiled,  
'thank you allie, thats very sweet of you, 

bea grabbed allie's hand and told the rest of them that they would order dinner in the kitchen, walking into the kitchen bea grabbed a couple of pamphlets and they decided on chinese, ordering the food they were told it was going to take 30 minutes,  
allie went to walk to the fridge to grab a drink but she felt bea grab her hand and pull her towards herself which made bea's back hit the counter top, allie wrapped her arms around bea's waist and rubbed her back gently, bea leaned in for a kiss, it was gentle for a minute or so till allie deepened the kiss and licked the seem of bea's lip and was granted access by bea, bea opened her mouth and allie's tongue met bea's and bea moaned making allie moan, allie moved her arms down to bea's ass and lifted her onto the counter surprising bea, bea pulled back to look into allie's eyes, 

'allie we cant do anything here, there only in the other room,  
'i know but i really need to be close to you right now, 

bea grabbed allie by her shirt and crashed there lips together again, allie bit on bea's bottom lip and sucked on it which made bea moan again, whilst they were kissing allie pulled bea closer to her and bea spread her legs more for allie to get closer, they pulled apart and they were both panting, 

'shit bea, im sorry but im struggling to control myself around you,  
'its baby, do you see me pulling away from you, she giggled, that giggle set allie off again, 

allie leaned down and kissed bea's neck, she lightly kissed her way up to her pulse point and sucked on it, 'omg, came from bea's mouth, bea could feel herself getting very wet and tried to clench her legs together but couldnt cause allie was standing there, allie ran her tongue from bea's neck down to the top of her breasts, bea threw her head back a bit to give allie better access, when she lightly sucked on the top of bea's breast bea put her hand on the back on allie's head keeping her there, allie ran her hand up bea's stomach and grabbed onto bea's breast and lightly squeezed it, allie wasnt sure what got into bea but she liked the now found confidence, they had been so caught up in the moment that they didnt hear someone walk into the kitchen, 

coughing loudly, allie and bea turned there heads to see franky with a smirk on her face,  
'well dont stop on my account, it was just getting good,  
oh shit bea mumbled  
'shut up franky we were just talking, came from bea,  
'yea ok red, next time i want to talk, i want to talk to you like that ok, she smirked, allie giggled,  
'franky get out, the food will be here soon,  
'ok ok, i will leave you 2 to finish your.......... conversation, she walked back to the lounge room

bea dropped her head onto allie shoulder and she could feel allie's body bouncing, pulling back she saw allie laughing,  
'allie, its not funny,  
'baby im sorry but its hilarious, bea groaned, 'you told her we were talking,  
'i couldnt think of anything else, she giggled, jumping off the counter top she straightened out her clothes and hair,  
'ok how do i look?  
'like your a teenager that just made out with there undercover lover, , she laughed, 'here let me fix your hair,  
'thank you baby, she kissed allie, 

an hour later they had finished dinner and bea and franky were cleaning the kitchen when allie said she would be back in 20 min, arriving back she entered with a cake for dessert, they were all sitting on the table when she got back, setting it down in front of them, she opened it up to show debbie's favourite cake, it was a fruit bowl cake, sponge with custard in the middle with fruit all threw it and topped with whipped cream and chocolate shaving,

'wow allie, thats my favourite, she licked her lips,  
'yes i know, and i know your one a special diet but i spoke to your doctor earlier today and they said you could have some just not a huge piece, she smiled, bea's mouth turned to a smile, she couldnt believe allie went to the trouble of calling debbie's doctor just so deb can have a treat, and the look on debbie's face was all worth it, 

'thank you allie, really, im grateful,  
'of course deb, anything to make you happy,  
'you did good blondie, franky nodded, 'debbie here has lived off crappy hospital food for the last 5 days so im sure she will enjoy this, allie nodded and smiled, 

bea went and grabbed plates and spoons and bought them too the table and allie served the cake, bea sat on allie's lap and allie fed bea some cake, bea was shy to start with never having anyone do that to her but after seeing the smiles on the other 3 faces she knew they were happy for her, 

'mm allie, i love this cake, says debbie,  
'i gotta say deb its now in my top 3 for sure, laughed allie, 

not long after franky and bridget left and bea helped debbie to bed  
'thank you again allie for the cake,  
'no worries deb, i will see you soon ok, good night,  
'night, 

walking up the stairs with her mum she got into her pj's and got into bed, bea kissed her on the head,  
'good night baby, i love you more than anything  
'good night mum, i love you too, your the best mom ever, she smiled,  
bea smiled and walked out closing the door behind her, 

seeing allie stand up and put her jacket on,  
'are you going?  
'yea, its getting late and you need to sleep,  
'do you want to stay tonight? she asked allie,  
'i would but are you sure?  
'of course, i wouldnt ask you otherwise,  
'ok than i will stay but i need to borrow something to wear to bed,  
bea smiled and closed the house up and switched all the lights off, grabbing allie's hand and going to her room, she looked threw her draw and pulled out 2 shirts one for herself and the other for allie, 

'you can change in the bathroom and there is a spare tooth brush, allie nodded, allie freshened up and changed and came out, bea going in after her doing the same, a few minutes later she came out and saw allie in bed waiting for her, allie pulled the blanket back and bea smiled at her before getting in, the only light that was on was the little lamp on bea's side table, lying down facing each other they stared into each others eyes adoringly, allie lifted her hand to bea's face and put a lock of hair behind her ear, leaving her hand there she rubbed bea's cheek with her thumb, 

'your so beautiful bea, she smiled, bea blushed  
'stop it allie,  
'i cant help it, i cant lie, your the most beautiful woman i have ever seen, i could search the world and there would still be no one as beautiful as you both inside and out, bea leaned forward and kissed allie, moving closer to her in bed, she put her hand on allie's back pulling allie closer to her, putting her hand on the back of bea's neck she deepened the kiss, bea opening her mouth and allie slipped her tongue in caressing her tongue and licking all threw her mouth, bea pulled allie on top of her and this made allie pull back, looking into bea's eyes

'baby are you sure your ready for this?  
'yes i am allie, i know i am safe with you, she smiled, 'i promise allie im ready for this, i just need you to go slow, unless your not ready for this allie?  
'baby you will always be safe with me,  
'i know,  
'and yes i am ready, 

she kissed bea slowly, there was no urgency, bea had her hands on allie back holding onto her, allie leaned down and licked bea's neck, she loved bea's neck, it smelled so sweet and tasted even better, as she licked and sucked bea's neck she moved her hand down bea's body down to the hem of her shirt,  
'can i take this off?  
'yes, sitting up she lifted her arms and allie lifted her shirt up and over her head and threw it on the floor, pushing bea back to lie down and allie straddled her, looking down at bea she looked into her eyes, she needed to make sure this is what bea wanted, 

'baby are you 100% sure your ready for this?  
'yes i am, now please come down here, she said pulling allie towards her crashing there lips together, allie moved her mouth to bea's shoulder and kissed her there whilst undoing her bra, moving the straps from her shoulder her mouth followed the path with open mouthed kisses, bea shivered at the contact and bound her body up to allies mouth, allie smiled and brought her mouth back to bea's mouth and kissed her hard, this time bea stuck her tongue into allie's mouth, the feeling she had when her tongue touched allie's was electric, allie pulled back a little and kissed down bea's jaw and her neck down to her left breast, she slowly licked around her bud which was now hard, she licked and sucked it before moving over to her right breast paying it the same attention, ;oh fuck allie' bea moaned, after paying attention to her breasts she moved lower to bea's stomach kissing her stomach and rolling her tongue around her belly button, moving down more she looked up at bea before asking, 

'can i take these off? bea nodded,

undoing the button on bea's jeans and pulling the zipper down she pulled her jeans and panties with them, looking up to make sure bea was ok with what was happening, seeing the lust in bea's eyes she continued, kneeling on her knees in between bea's legs she moved them apart more seeing bea's juices rolling down her thigh she instinctively licked her lips, 

'allie baby i think its unfair im naked and your fully clothed, i think you need to be naked too, she smirked,  
allie smiled, 'well your wish is my command my beautiful queen, 

getting off the bed she stripped down to nothing and than got back on the bed and settled back between bea's legs, running her hands up and down slowly on bea' s legs she bent down and placed light kisses along bea's thighs on both sides, she could feel bea squirming underneath her, which is what she wanted, she wanted to work her up as much as possible, 

'allie, please baby,  
allie looked up and smiled, 'what do you need baby?  
'i need you, i need you to touch me, please, bea never thought she would feel like this, but she felt safe with allie, she was begging for allie to touch her, 

'patience baby, she smiled and leaned down to kiss bea, 

hovering over bea she kissed her with so much passion bea thought she was gonna pass out, allie moved her hand down bea's body and down to her core, she slowly moved her finger threw her soaking wet folds, moving her finger rubbing over bea's clit, bea broke the kiss and moaned, ''oh god allie, allie smiled and continued to rub up and down threw bea's folds and occasionally put pressure on her clit, bea moved her body towards allie's hand chasing her touch, allie pulled her finger away from bea and moved it to her mouth, sucking on it, tasting bea's beautiful sweet juices, she was hooked, she needed more, 

bea watched her and allie watched as bea's eyes went completely black from her arousal, allie ran her hand back down bea's body and back into her folds, this time moving her finger down to bea's entrance, she stilled there for a few seconds and was shocked with what happened next, bea grabbed allies wrist and slowly pushed allies finger into herself, and she fell back onto the bed and her mouth was open, 'oh my god allie, allie stilled for a few seconds but and she felt bea relax she moved her finger in and out slowly, she could feel bea moving her hips with her thrusts and she moved faster seeing bea's juices roll down her hand, she than added a second finger and bea slammed her eyes shut as she felt her orgasm build, allie saw bea was close and fastened her movements and it only took a few more thrusts before she saw bea stiffen her body and moan as her orgasm tore threw her, allie kept her fingers inside as she helped bea ride out her orgasm, she could see a fine shine of sweat on beas body and she had never seen anything more beautiful, pulling her fingers out she crawled up the bed and laid beside bea, kissing the side of her head, bea was panting, she had never felt like this before, she felt like she was floating on a cloud, opening her eyes she saw allie popped on her elbow staring down at her with a smile on her face, 

'are you ok bea?  
bea laughed, 'am i ok? baby i have never felt this good, ever, she leaned up to kiss allie, lying back down,  
'thank you allie, for waiting, for being good to me and debbie, for being you, i love you, more than i can express, she smiled, 

allie felt a tear roll down her cheek, 'oh baby your making me all emotional, no one has ever said anything like that to me before, i love you too, both you and debbie, i know it hasnt been long but the connection we have is something i have never felt before, she kissed bea slowly, allie laid down and bea moved closer to her leaning her head on allie's shoulder and draping her arm around her waist, after about 10 minutes she felt bea's body relax and her eyes were closed which meant she fell asleep, kissing bea's head she closed her eyes and fell in a deep slumber,


	12. I want this,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bea repays the favor, does boomer go bunta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your comments i appreciate them all, if there is anything in particular you want to see in this story, dont hesitate to let me know, enjoy,

bea woke up first, earlier than she normally would, turning over she saw allie still sleeping soundly next to her, bea smiled thinking about last night, she had surrendered her body to allie, allie looked after from start to finish, she had never felt like this before, harry was always so rough, it was always rape with harry, he never cared about bea's needs or wants, but it was different with allie, allie made sure bea wanted this and wanted her to feel safe and not pressured, allie's voice brought her out of her thoughts,

'good morning baby,  
'good morning allie,  
'did you sleep ok?  
'i did, bea grabbed allie's hand and interlocked there fingers and kissed her hand, 'thank you for last night,  
allie smiled, 'no baby thank you, thank you for trusting me to be with you like that, ' did you enjoy it?  
bea blushed and nodded, 'i did very much so, you made me feel safe and happy, 

bea moved closer towards allie and climbed on top of her, straddling her, allie put her hands on bea's thighs rubbing her, 'but you know allie i never got to return the favor, she shyly smiled,  
'babe you dont have to return the favor,  
' but what if i want to?  
allie raised her eyebrow, 'you want to?  
'yes but im not sure what im doing, she downed her head, allie put her finger under bea's chin lifting her head,  
'bea if you want to than i will guide you though it, she smiled at bea,  
'i really want to, 

bea leant down and kissed allie slowly, allie put her hand behind bea's neck and pulled her closer to her, bea slipped her tongue into allie's mouth and rolled it around allie's mouth feeling every bit, feeling allie moan into the kiss it spurred her on, bea ran her hand down to allie's right breast and grabbed it and than rolled her nipple between her fingers, allie broke her kiss, 'fuck bea, bea latched her mouth to allie's neck kissing, licking and sucking on her pulse, feeling it quicken in her mouth, moving her lips down allie's chest to her breasts she kissed her left breast before rolling her tongue around her bud it hardened immediately, bea smiled as she heard allie moan and raise her chest towards her mouth, bea moved to her other breast and paid the same attention as the other one, bea raised her head to look at allie, 

'baby i need you to tell me what to do,  
'bea do what you liked me doing to you and if i need anything more i will tell you,  
bea nodded 'ok  
bea slowly kissed her way down allie's torso kissing her stomach, she ran her hands slowly over the scars that allie had, she felt allie stiffen beneath her, she looked up at allie and could see a bit of fear in her eyes, crawling back up allie's body she kissed her lips, 

'allie are you ok?  
allie nodded ' sorry bea, i just havent been with anyone since my ex and i got a bit scared,  
'you have nothing to be sorry for, but so you know i promise i wont ever hurt you, i only want to love you,  
'i know baby, she put a strand of hair behind bea's ear that fell over her face,  
'do you want to stop?  
allie shook her head, 'no i dont,  
bea nodded 'ok but if you do you will tell me, allie smiled and nodded, 

bea moved back down to allie's stomach and kissed it, kissing allie's scars there, moving down further she kissed her way down her thighs, she wanted to do something different with allie, and after getting a bit of advice from franky a couple days ago she thought she would give it a go, she slid back a bit and onto her knees she looked up at allie to make sure allie was ok, seeing allie smile back at her she continued, she leaned down and started to kiss her way up allie's legs and to her core, once she got to allie's core she swiped her tongue over allies clit, allie was surprised as she hadnt even done that, yet bea was about to, but she couldnt complain cause bea's tongue on her felt fucking amazing, 

bea licked her way threw allie's core, licking her clit and all threw it, she felt allie's juices on her chin, the taste of allie was amazing and she was instantly addicted, 

'oh fuck bea, that feels so good, allie grabbed at the bed sheets

bea continued her assault on allie, she flattened her tongue and rubbed it over her clit, she moved one of her hands up to grab at allie's breast, and the other hand she dropped it to allie's core and to her entrance, pushing in a finger she felt allie tremble and her walls tighten around her finger, moving her finger in and out of her she could hear allie moan loudly, lifting her head up, 

'baby you need to keep it down, debbie is sleeping, she smirked,  
'im sorry baby but you fucking driving me crazy, allie sat up on her elbows 

bea bend back down and was relentless with her mouth and finger, allie felt bea pull her clit into her mouth and add another finger and that pushed allie over the edge, she shut her eyes and tightened her legs around bea's head and her whole body trembled as her orgasm tore threw her, bea kept her fingers in allie till she calmed down and when she moved her fingers slightly it sent allie over the edge again, 

'oh fuck, fuck, omg bea please dont stop, she held bea's hand there as bea fastened her hand again to help allie help ride out her second orgasm, seeing allie calmed down she pulled out of allie and sucked her fingers clean, 

'wow bea, she said hard of breathing, trying to catch her breathe, 'i have never cum like that before, 

bea climbed up the bed and lay beside allie, bea smiled, 'im glad you enjoyed it

'enjoyed it? she grabbed bea's hand and put it on her chest, 'do you feel that?  
bea could feel allie's beating, beating almost out of her chest, bea smiled, 

they laid there for about 15 minutes while allie calmed down and recovered from her orgasms, she had never cum so hard before, she had never been touched like that before, bea may be inexperienced but fuck its like she has been doing it for years, laughing out loud bea turned to her leaning her head on her hand, 

'whats funny? her eyebrows furrowed,  
'bea i dont even know how to explain how i feel after what you just did to me, she laughed, ' you may think you dont know what your doing but fuck you send me to the damn moon,  
bea shyly put her head down into the pillow, 'i just went with my instinct,  
'well you have amazing instincts, she huffed, 'bea smith you are an amazing, beautiful woman and im the luckiest person in the world,  
' allie novak you are the woman of my dreams, and even though i wasnt looking for anything im so happy to have found you,, she leant down and kissed allie before lying back down and pulling allie into her and enveloping her arms around her whilst the fell into a deep slumber 

bea woke up a couple hours later to debbie yelling for her, opening her eyes  
'mum, mum can you come here please,  
'im coming baby, she got dressed and went to debbie, walking threw she had to laugh, debbie got her head stuck in her t-shirt,  
'debbie are you ok, she giggled,  
'mum stop laughing, debbie laughed, 'help me,  
'ok baby, bea helps debbie put her shirt on properly,  
'thanks mum, she huffed,  
'why didnt you wait for me deb?  
'i wanted to leave you to sleep, you have been doing everything for me and you have allie here,  
'its ok baby you come first before anyone and if you need help with anything than you get me,  
'ok mum, now im hungry, feed me,  
'of course you are, she laughed, 'ok cmon i will make you breakfast, helping debbie down the stairs and sitting her at the kitchen table she went to the kitchen to get started on making pancakes and coffee, 

allie woke up on her own in bed, frowning she got up and went the bathroom to brush her teeth and exited bea's room, walking down the stairs her senses were filled with fresh coffee, walking into the kitchen she found bea flipping pancakes and talking to debbie about when she wanted to go back to school,  
'good morning beautiful people, allie chimed,  
'morning allie, came from debbie

walking up to bea she wrapped her arms around her waist kissing the side of her neck, 'good morning baby, did you sleep well,  
bea nodded, 'like a baby, 'you hungry?  
'i am indeed, someone used up all my energy this morning, she smirked, allie could see bea's face go bright red, allie laughed and walked over to debbie and sat down,  
'how you doing this morning debb?  
'im ok, got my head stuck in my shirt earlier, she laughed, as did allie and bea, 'lucky mum came to the rescue,  
'your lucky to have a mum like her, allie smiled,  
'yea i am, she doesnt know how good she is, debb whispered, even though bea heard what they both said she didnt react, her heart swelled at debbie's words, she always hoped to be a good mother to debbie and had tried her best but hearing it from debbie herself made her all the more relieved, putting the last pancake on the plate she took it over to the table and allie went and got the jam, cream and maple syrup, 

'ok girls dig in, bea said, bea sat down and all 3 enjoyed eating together, after they finished allie did the dishes which bea of course fought with her, saying she was a guest, allie ignored her and continued the dishes and than cleaned the rest of the kitchen, once finished they decided to watch some tv, it was friday and allie had already told work at the start of the week that she wouldnt be at work much this week due to family issues, only kaz knew why and she didnt have a problem covering for her, bea had boomer covering for her, boomer didnt mind as she needed the money anyways, they had been watching tv for a couple hours when bea's phone rang, looking at the caller id she saw it was the school, answering it, 

'hello,

'yes hi is that miss smith?

'uh yes it is, 

'hi miss smith this is the principal from debbie's school, we have a problem down here and need you to come down, 

'ok whats the problem?

'well we have a woman saying that she is debbie's aunty and she is and i quote 'gonna bash some tits in" she is threatening the staff, me included,  
bea pulled the phone from her ear to have a giggle which caught the attention of allie and debbie, 

'babe whats going on? 

'hold a minute baby, i will tell you, allie nodded, bringing the phone back to her ear, 

'ok so what am i supposed to do? bea knew it was boomer and that she was there to fight anyone that messed with debbie, 

'well miss smith do you know her?

'yes i do, she is debbie's aunty, and she is probably not happy about what happened to debbie, 

'well can you come down here and control her, she is scaring everyone,

'fine, im coming now, she hung up before he could say anything else, turning around she saw debbie and allie looking at her waiting to find out what happened, 

'well it seems boomer took a trip to your school deb and is having her own little battle with them about what happened to you, she smirked, 'and apparently she is scaring the crap out of them,she is refusing to leave, she couldnt help but laugh,it was such a boomer thing to do, 

allie and debbie looked at each other and burst out laughing, as did bea, after a few minutes, debbie spoke

'oh my god mum you need to go there and help them, you and franky are the only ones that can control her, 

'yea i know im going, 'allie can you stay with debbie please?

'of course babe, she smiled, bea leaned down and gave allie a kiss and than kissed deb on the forehead, 

'ok i wont be long...... hopefully, 

 

20 minutes later bea pulled up to the school and got out, making her way to the office she could hear boomers voice, she hurried up a bit more, 

'nah im not leaving till i know those 2 twig bitches arent comin back ere, i will smash there faces  
'BOOMER!!! bea spoke loudly, 'enough ok, settle down,  
'nah bea, mini red was in hospital for 5 days because some bitches opened there big fat mouths about some shit they know nothing about, and now she is home but she is still in pain, someone's gotta pay bea, 

bea sighed, 'boomer i know and they will, she turns her head to the principal, 'wont they??  
'uhh yes they have been dealt with,  
'what does that mean? said bea  
'they have been expelled from this school,  
'good.. bea folded her arms, cause to be honest if i saw them here or anywhere near debbie i wouldnt hold back from belting the crap out of them and there parents, 

'miss smith we dont condone violence,  
'really? well that obviously worked out well for debbie, she scoffed, 'oh and did you find out how those girls even knew about everything that happened?  
'umm no were not sure, i have interviewed my staff and they assure me that they were not involved,  
'fine, debbie will be back at school in 3 weeks once she is fully recovered and id appreciate if you got her teachers to email her threw some work to do so she doesnt fall behind too much,  
'yes of course, i will get them to do it today, bea nodded,  
'good, boomer lets go, boomer went to speak until bea gave her a look,  
'yea ok fine bea but if anything happens to debbie again and i mean anything im coming for you, she pointed at the principal, 

 

walking out together they were silent till they got to there cars, 

'sorry bea, i didnt mean to cause trouble, she downed her head,  
'its ok boomer she hugged her, 'im glad you came here, it shows deb has people in her corner and is not to be messed with, if it wasnt you it would have been franky,  
'yea true, she is already on edge after what happened to deb, 'anyways i better get back to the garage and back to work,  
'about that boomer take the day off, you have been there covering for me for the last week,  
'nah bea its all good, i like working there, plus were too busy to close up,  
'ok well hopefully i can be back on monday, not sure what im gonna do with deb yet but i will let you know,  
'ok no worries bea, take as much time off as you need, the garage is covered,  
be smiled, 'thank you boomer, ok i better get back to debbie and allie, bye,  
'see ya, they both got in there cars and left 

bea came home and after parking her car, she walked threw the front door and came to a stop in the lounge room, allie was sitting on the end of the couch and debbie was laying down with her head in allie's lap, debbie was fast asleep and allie was watching a movie rubbing debbie's head, leaning down she kissed allie,  
'allie whispered everything ok?  
'yea, just boomer being her protective self, everything ok here,  
'yea just debbie had a head ache so i gave her her pain pills and massaged her head till she fell asleep,  
'thank you baby, i appreciate you looking after her,  
'of course, anytime, now come sit here so i can pay you some attention, she smiled,  
bea took her shoes and jacket off and slowly sat beside allie and allie wrapped her arm around her shoulder, they relaxed for a bit before they too fell asleep,


	13. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie trusts bea and tells her what really went on with her ex, debbie find out about allie's past, will she be accepting, you will find out how allie really got those scars and what her ex was really like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a tough chapter to write, i hope you like it,
> 
> ps meeting the beautiful danielle cormack in a week, omg

a couple days later debbie had gotten heaps better, she was able to dress herself and even was able to cook a little break fast, bea had realized that her mood had also improved, debbie had a smile on her face almost all the time and to start with she wasnt sure why she was so happy considering the situation she had been in this last week, but it all became clear when debbie's phone was constantly going off and assumed it was probably alex, debbie was laying on the couch whilst bea and allie were making lunch, walking into the lounge room and handing debbie a sandwich bea saw her phone light up again, she looked at allie and smirked, 

'so debb is that alex? debbie shot her eyes up,   
'umm yea, she said hesitantly, bea nodding her head,   
'so you like him?   
'mum, dont give me a hard time about it, she huffed  
'im not deb i swear, its just your just 15 and this is a big step, going out with a boy,   
'i know mum, but at the moment we are just talking,   
'ok, she wasnt sure how to approach the next thing she was to say,   
'debbie, she turned serious and debbie knew she had to pay close attention, but she definitely wasnt prepared for what came out of her mums mouth,   
'debbie if you are thinking of becoming sexually active can you tell me before hand so i can get you on the pill>  
debbie's eyes went wide and she blushed, it even shocked allie a bit but allie understood at the same time that this was important to talk about,

'oh my god mum, im only 15 and im definitely not thinking about that,   
'sorry debbie but i dont want you getting pregnant,   
'its ok mum, debbie knew her mums worry in this subject,, ' mum i promise im not thinking about that at all, yes i like him but im not ready for that, and when i do iwill come to you, bea nodded  
'ok baby, 

'well debbie i wish my mum was as caring as yours, which caught the attention of the two girls, ' i had to figure all that out on my own,   
'really allie?  
'yea, it was hard, my parents werent around and i had to figure that kind of thing out myself, she said as tears stung her eyes, 

'im sorry allie that you had to go threw it on your own, 'what happened? why werent they around,   
allie wasnt sure if to tell debbie the full story or just the g rated, she opted for the full story, debbie needed to know, taking a deep breathe she locked her eyes with bea, bea nodding her head to say its ok to tell debbie, before looking at debbie, this could make debbie hate her and want her away from bea, 

'umm well when i told my parents i was gay at 14 they were completely against it and they kicked me out, i was left with no one and lived on the streets for a while,

'how did you live? eat or sleep?

allie downed her head and debbie sat up properly and grabbed allie's hand, she felt for the blonde, she knew it had to be bad to get this kind of reaction, 'its ok allie you can tell me, 

'i turned to prostitution, which in turn i ended up using drugs, alot and got addicted, she felt debbie squeeze her hand,   
'it must have been hard?  
'yea it was, i was on the streets for a long time, 4 years, debbie's heart broke for allie, how could her own parents, her flesh and blood treat her like that,   
'how did you get help?  
'one night i had a customer that bashed me and um.... not really sure if she should say it, looking at bea, bea helped,   
'deb allie was bashed pretty badly and the guy took advantage of her... sexually, debbie nodded and understood, allie continued

'i could barley walk but i managed to get to the shelter that was down the street, i met kaz who cleaned me up and helped me get clean, allie hadnt lifted her head in a while, the shame evident, 

'mum do you know his about allie?  
'yes i did debbie, she told me on our first date, she was very upfront with me and i was with her as well about harry, debbie nodded   
'ok, allie look at me please, allie shook her head no, 'allie please i dont want to talk to your head, she heard a little giggle escape allie's lips, lifting her head deb can see the hurt and fear in her eyes, squeezing her hand debbie spoke, 

'allie im sorry for what you went threw, and for the record your parents are idiots for what they did, cause i for one am proud of you, both mum and i are, 'right mum?   
'you bet we are,   
your past may not be pretty but nor is mums and i, all 3 of us have been hurt from people that are supposed to love us, debbie looked at bea who had tears in her eyes, 'but allie you have come out the other end of your nightmare and your better for it, she smiled, the 3 of us can stick together and deal with our issues together, and you are good for mum, i have never seen her so happy and thats all cause of you, allie smiled at debbie, 

'i love your mum, allie blurted out, debbie's face broke out into the biggest smile  
'i know, i can tell by your actions, as i say actions speak louder than words, you have been there for her, for both of us actually and i know that having a 15 year old is not ideal when your trying to establish a relationship, allie shakes her head,   
'no debbie, you 2 have brought so much happiness to my life, im happy to have you both in my life and i couldnt be happier for it, she smiled and bea and debbie,   
a few hours later after they had eaten dinner and debbie was in bed allie and bea retreated to bea's room, after changing and doing there usual bedtime routine they crawled into bed and gravitated to each other, allie opting the little spoon,

bea's mind trailed off to the scars on allie's body, she wanted to know where they came from, she knew it was her ex but wanted to see if allie would tell her, 

'allie?  
'hmmm  
'umm i want to ask you something but i dont want you to feel like you have tell me,   
'ok allie said hesitantly   
bea took a deep breathe, 'your scars on your stomach, how did you get them? she felt allie tense up and regretted asking,   
'im sorry i shouldnt have asked,   
'no no its ok i just.. she trailed off, ' no one knows how they happened and i have never talked about it,

bea pulled allie closer to her as if knowing she needed comforting, 'if you want to talk about it im here for you, you can trust me, allie nodded and turned in beas arms facing her, she had never told anyone how her ex ashley used to get at times, but considering her relationship with bea she should tell her, playing with a strand of bea's hair she turned to look at bea,

 

'my ex ashley we were together for 3 years, the first year was pretty good, she was attentive and we were good, but after our 1 year anniversary about 3 weeks later we were getting ready for bed and she had a few drinks and was trying to get me to have sex but i didnt want to, i was tired from work all day and i just wanted to sleep, she got on top of me and tried to kiss me and i turned my head, she flipped out and slapped me, i was shocked but the words that came from her mouth were worse, she threw my past in my face, your a 'junkie street whore' 'fuck me like you fucked all the other guys' bea saw a tear roll down her face and wiped it, i tried to get up but she pushed me down and punched me in the stomach, she jumped off me and walked off, i was so winded, she hit pretty hard for a woman, i got up off the bed and closed the door and locked it, i was scared, the next day i found her in the kitchen and i told her i wanted her to leave and we were done but she begged me to not break up with her, said it was the alcohol, i gave in, i loved her, well i thought i did, 

she hadnt hit me for a while until 3 months later, she didnt have any alcohol in her, i was home late from the shelter, we had a situation with a young woman so i had to stay back, i rang her and told her and she was fine over the phone but when i got home i walked into the kitchen and she was sitting on the counter waiting for me, she accused me of cheating on her with kaz, i told her she was being stupid, she never liked kaz but kaz is like a mum to me, she wanted me to get rid of kaz from my life but i told her no, she grabbed my hair and dragged me to the bathroom, she filled the sink up and pushed my face into it, she tried to drown me, i couldnt breathe, she lifted my head up and yelled 'you better stop seeing her, 'how can i? we work together and she saved my life i wont stop, she pushed me to the ground and kicked me in the face, 'well if you dont be prepared for the consequences she spat and walked off, 

' i was petrified, i didnt know what to do, i just cried and cried, i wanted to leave but i was scared of what she would do, over the next year and a bit she hit me about 9-10 more times, until one night when she took things too far, i was home and lying in bed when she came home, she had a shower and came into the room, she wanted sex but being with her grossed me out so i told her i wasnt feeling well, allie sighed the next part was gonna be the hardest to say, bea sensed it and grabbed allie hand and kissed her cheek, 

'allie if its too hard you dont have to continue,   
'no its ok, i want to tell you this, bea nodded and waited for allie to continue, 

'she went into the closet and grabbed something and walked slowly to the bed, i had no idea what she was doing but i knew by the look in her eyes that it wasnt good, when she got close to the bed she jumped on me and grabbed my wrists, turns out she had 2 pieces of rope and she tied my wrists to the bed, really tight, i could feel my pulse throbbing, i screamed at her to let me go but she just laughed in off, she got off me and came back a couple minutes later with her hand behind her back, as she walked closer to me she pulled a knife from behind her, my heart dropped i had no idea what was about to happen, 

'oh my god, she heard bea say, allie kept going knowing that now that she started she needed to get it all out, 

'she straddled me and cut my shirt open, she ran the cold knife gently over to stomach, it was like a game to her, i told her to get off me and untie me but she just kept up what she was doing, and than after a few minutes she spoke, 

'i told you allie you would suffer the consequences for continueing to talk to kaz, you disobeyed me, 

'she slid the knife lower on my stomach and pressed firmly into me so the knife would cut me, she dragged the knife about 2 centimeters before she pulled it back, the pain was excruciating, i balled my first and tryed to get free but she wouldnt let up, she did it again but this time she dug it in deeper and the cut went longer, i was bleeding alot and i was covered in blood, she didnt think i had enough so she went one more time but this time she put the knife in by the tip and push down with enough pressure to cut threw but not enough for it to be classed as a proper stab wound, i tried to scream but i felt dizzy from the loss of blood, she had a smirk on her face like she was proud of herself, within a couple minutes of the 3rd one it was like her game was over, she untied my wrists but left me there, she grabbed her bag and packed her stuff and as she was walking out she turned around and spoke, 

'oh and by the way for the last 2 years i have been sleeping with someone else, have a good life, and walked out, 

i held my hand over my stomach as mush as i could and got up to go to the bathroom, i got a towel and wet it trying to clean up my wounds, i was CPR trained so i knew how to treat them, them werent to deep so i cleaned up and got my first aid kit out and tended to them myself, i felt wozzy but i quickly grabbed some pain killers i had and took them, i cleaned my wounds and put dressings on them, there was no use going to the hospital they would just ask questions and i just wanted her away from me, i went and slept on my couch and in the morning i ordered a new bed online and they delivered it that day, i took the old one out myself and dumped it in the alley next to the building, everyone dumps stuff there and the garbage truck comes every couple of days and collects what evers there, she sighed, it was harder than she thought to tell bea what happened,

'oh allie,im so sorry you had to go threw that, and all on your own, bea hugged allie and that set allie off, the dam broke, she sobbed into bea's chest uncontrollably, she hadnt let her feel all her feelings from what happened but now she had bea and bea was there to support her, clinging onto bea she cried for the pain, for the loneliness and for the betrayal, bea laid there holding onto allie and allie clung to her for dear life not wanting to let go of her ever, with her tears slowing down she pushed bea back onto her back and laid her head on her head on bea's chest, feeling bea's heart beat in her ear, she wrapped her arm over bea's stomach, they were silent for a while, 

'allie are you ok?  
'umm i think so, it was just hard talking about it, and to be honest with you im exhausted,   
'ok go to sleep baby, i promise your safe with me,   
'i know bea, she leaned up and kissed bea on the lips and laid back on bea's chest and within a couple minutes fell asleep, bea lay awake for a bit, she couldnt get her her head around how someone can torcher anyone like that let alone the beautiful, sweet blonde in her arms, bea made a promise to herself that she would always keep allie safe, closing her eyes she too fell asleep,


	14. A need for speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie gets defensive for her girl, bea wants it

monday morning came around and allie had stayed at bea's place the night before, bea woke up to allie kissing her on the lips,   
'mmm morning baby, sorry to wake you but i gotta go, im back to work today,   
'but i dont want you to go, she snuggled closer to allie,   
allie giggled, 'i dont want to go either baby but i have too,   
'ok fine, bea pouted, i guess i should get up too cause im back at work today too,   
allie frowned, what about debbie?  
'she is coming with me, i cant leave her on her own just yet, boomer pulled the couch into my office and i have printed out all all her home work so thats what she will be doing, allie nodded,   
'ok, i will come and bring you girls lunch,   
'you dont have to do that baby,   
'i know that but i want to, now i have to leave so i will see you at lunch, she leaned down and kissed bea one more time and than left, 

bea groaned she really didnt want to get out of bed today, she was extremely tired, the past couple weeks catching up with her, she finally rolled out of bed and went to get debbie up,   
'baby cmon you gotta get up i gotta get to work and you gotta start your homework,   
'ugh mum i dont want to,   
'yea well we all gotta do things we dont want to, now get up so i can help you shower so i can get ready,  
'fine, 

after they both got ready they were out the door and on there way, stopping at maccas to get break fast cause bea was not gonna deal with a hungry whingy debbie, arriving at the garage she settled debbie down and gave her all the work she had to do,   
'holy shit, came from debbie,  
'debbie!!! said bea shocked, 'watch your mouth,   
'sorry mum but have you seen how much there is too do,   
' i can see that baby but its a months worth, just get threw as much as you can and i will help you when i can,   
'ok mum, she sighed

 

bea opened up the shop and got onto the appointment books, seeing she had a full day, she took a quick few minutes to check the books and the safe and was completely surprised at what she saw, in the week she had off boomer had flown threw fixing the cars and the money she made was astonishing, seeing boomer walk in she called her over,   
'hey booms how are you?  
yea im good ay, how bout you? hows debbie?  
'im good booms, she is alright, she is in my office, you can go say hi to her, before boomer went to leave bea stopped her,   
'hey boomer thank you for covering last week, i cant believe how many cars you did, it was amazing   
'ah all good bea, it was fun, she laughed, boomer never enjoyed work but she loved working in bea's garage  
'boomer how would you feel if i offered you a full-time job?  
'working here? she smiled   
'yes boomer,   
'wow bea i would love too, i love it here,   
bea nodded, 'good so as of today your full-time and we work as a team,   
'ok bea, i better get too work, walking to the back she placed her stuff down and went to debbie, 

'hey deb hows everything?  
'hi booms, yea im ok just got alot of homework to do, she rolled her eyes   
boomer laughed, better you than me deb, she ruffled her hair and walked out the the work shop, 

allie had gotten to work on time having run into traffic, but made it, 

'hey mama,   
'hey kiddo, your back, she smiled  
'yea, i am, thanks for covering for me,  
;yea no worries, how is debbie?  
'she's ok, recovery takes times with this injury but she is getting there,   
'good to hear, i have heard alot about her, she smirked, allie nodded  
'yea well alex came and saw her in hospital, they hit it off and he asked her out,   
'yea he is very excited about seeing her again,  
'yea im sure, deb is excited as well, there cute together, she smiled,   
ok well there is heaps of paperwork to get threw can you do that please, i have everything under control here,   
'yea sure, walking to the office her eyes went wide at the stack sitting there, 'crap, she said to herself, she closed the door and settled down and got started, 

a few hours later bea was working on a car, she was bent over leaning in the engine when she felt a hand on her ass, jumping up she turned around to see a guy she didnt know smirking at her

'you right there?  
she asked angrily  
'im fine, you just looked so good so i had a feel, and damn was it good, how about i take you out and than i can feel the rest of you sexy,   
bea felt like she was gonna throw up, it was the tone he said it in that grossed her out the most,   
'ah no thanks, now what do you need?   
'i need you with your legs wrapped around me, taking a step closer to bea, he clearly missed the blonde beauty walk up behind him as did bea and before he knew it he was pinned up against the car with his arm behind his back, 

 

'what the fuck did you just say to her, getting no answer she twisted his arm a bit and he groaned in pain,   
'what i was just having a bit of fun,   
'fun?? you are vulgar, i should put your head threw the wall, bea seeing the anger in her eyes she stepped in,   
'baby its ok, he was just leaving  
'no its not ok, guys just think they can do what they want and take what they think they can,   
'i know but let him go and he will leave... she said her gaze falling on him, he nodded  
'yes ok i will leave,   
'before i let go say sorry,   
'what no way,   
'if you dont i will break your fucking arm,   
'ok fine im sorry,   
'good, she let him go and he moved away from her and started to walk off and then he turned and spoke,   
'i could take you both if ya want?  
bea saw allie go red and went to launch at him but threw her arms around her waist and hugged her, 'baby he is not worth it, she struggled a bit cause allie was freakishly strong but she felt allie calm down after a couple minutes once they guy had left, bea kept her arms around allie's waist and allie leaned her head back and leaned on bea's shoulder feeling bea kiss the side of her neck, 

 

'are you ok allie? allie nodded  
'yea, sorry i lost it, i just heard what he said and i couldnt help it,   
'its ok, im glad you came when you did cause with boomer off at lunch i wasnt sure what to do, allie turned in her embrace  
'well im glad i came too, are you ok bea?   
'yea i am cause my night in shinning Armour saved me, allie blushed,   
'stop it bea, cmon i brought thai food for me, you and debbie so lets eat,   
'ok im sure she will be happy that food is here, 

 

'oh thanks allie, im so full, came from debbie, mum you may have to roll me home, they all laughed,   
'ok debb i will call a tow truck, she giggled,   
'mum!!! im not fat im just full,   
' i know baby, but do you always have to eat to the point where you cant move or feel sick?  
'well mum, i think its important not to waste food so i would rather eat it and than no food goes to the bin, she smiled cheekily,   
'thats a good excuse debbie, you stick to that, she laughed, allie watched the banter between them with a smile on her face, standing up  
'ok well i need to get back to work, so i gotta go,   
'so soon?   
'yea sorry baby, i have so much work to catch up on,   
'ok i will walk you out, as they were walking threw the workshop allie spotted a motorbike in the corner,   
'wow thats a nice bike, lucky owner,   
'well yea i guess i am lucky, allie quickly turned her head to bea and her eyes went wide,   
'thats yours?  
'yep,  
why havent i seen you ride it or even heard about it?  
'well things have been pretty hektic this last couple months with getting with you and than the debbie situation i guess it slipped my mind, and boomer fixed it for me last week so i havent rode it in a couple months, allie nodded and walked up to the bike, running her hand over the seat and handle bars,   
'its beautiful babe,   
'i will take you for a ride on the weekend if you want,   
'i would love too, and than we can christen it properly, she smirked and bea's face went red, allie laughed and grabbed bea's hand and pulled her closer, 'your cute when you blush baby,   
'no im not, she downed her head,   
'yes you are, now walk me out so i can finish work and come see you later, bea walked allie to the car and before allie got in bea grabbed her and smacked her lips heavily on allie's, it caught allie off guard and after they pulled apart allie chest was heaving,   
'holy shit bea what was that for?  
'just a preview of what is too come tonight, she smirked, bea wasnt sure what got into her but she needed allie and was gonna show her,   
'ok, she swallowed, i guess we will finish this later, allie was loving bea's confidence,   
saying bye to allie she went back inside and went on to finish her work for the day 

 

the had just finished dinner and debbie had gone into the lounge to watch some tv while bea and allie cleaned the kitchen, feeling allies's eyes on her she turned her head, her breathe hitched when she saw allie's eyes had gone dark, almost black, allie leaned forward and captured her lips in a loving way to start with, but than quickly turned up the heat, bea felt allie slip her tongue into her mouth and bea moaned when there tongues touched, feeling allies hands slide to her ass she broke the kiss, 

'not here allie, debbie is still awake,   
'shit sorry i just couldnt help myself, i need you  
'its ok, i feel the same, lets finish the kitchen and than i will get debbie in bed and than im all yours, allie nodded, 20 minutes later they walked into the lounge to see debbie fast asleep,

'i will help you get her upstairs,   
'no its ok, the couch has a remote where it spreads out the couch to make it a double bed, she looks comfortable so i dont want to move her, grabbing the control she pressed the button and a piece came sliding out and was added to the couch, throwing the red blanket over her bea shut the lights off and left a lamp on for debbie just in case, allie grabbed a bottle of water and debbie's pills and put them on the table near debbie incase she needed them during the night, 

 

grabbing allie's hand she dragged her up the stairs and into the bedroom, pushing the door closed and locking it, before she could turn around she felt allie push up against her, her mouth hot on bea's neck, open mouth kissing her, her hands gliding up to bea's breasts, bea threw her head back 'oh baby that feels good, allie massaged her breasts feeling bea's nipples harden, bea turned in her embrace and looked at allie deep in her eyes, pulling her by collar on her shirt she brought allie close to her which caused her back to hit the door, diving in bea kissed the lips she has been been wanting all day, she slipped her tongue in and dominated the kiss, pulling back she nipped on allie's bottom lip and she felt allie squeeze her hips firmly, 

'fuck bea, what are you doing to me, she breathy laughed,   
'im just going after what i want,   
'and what is it you want? allie asked seductively   
' i want you to fuck me......... hard, allie gulped and studied bea's face, seeing allie hesitate  
'its ok allie, im not scared, i just really need you, 

with that allie pulled bea's top off and than kissed her, she removed bea's bra and kissed down bea's chest to her breast, pulling one into her mouth and gently biting it and sucking it, going to the other one she did the same and she felt bea put her hand behind her head and hold her there, taking this as a sign she rolled the other nipple between her fingers as bea moaned, lifting her head she looked directly in bea's eyes as she unbuttoned her jeans and sliding them down her legs along with her panties, she was now squatting down in front of bea and she heard bea's breathing change, she kissed the insides of bea's thighs and stood back up, allie took her top and bra off followed by her pants, leaving her in just her undies, bea was still standing at the door and she felt allie's hands all over her, running up and down her arms, shoulders, torso, 

'allie please dont tease, allie smirked, and moved in to kiss bea while her hand travelled down to bea's core, trickling her fingers threw bea's folds she moved her fingers threw beas arousal, she rubbed her clit harder than she normally would knowing bea needed it hard, bea threw her head against the door as allie felt her way around her hot moist core, 

bea tried to move her hips with allies movements but the position they were in was making it hard, feeling bea move her hips and knowing she needed more she dropped her fingers to her opening and thrust 2 fingers into bea, bea's mouth instantly opening into an o shape and a grunt came from deep within her throat, giving bea a bit of time to get used to the feeling, she than started to move her fingers slowly, thrusting in and out whilst occasionally flicking over her clit, lifting one of bea's legs she threw it over her waist to get better access and it was easier for her to thrust into bea, bea pulled allie closer and kissed her, pulling back and looking at allie,

 

'allie harder, with that allie thrust in harder sucking on bea's nipple at the same time, bea was a moaning mess, her hands were thrown over allie's neck and she was holding on while allie worked her magic on her, allie was thrusting deep and hard and bea was so close she could feel it, 

'fuck allie im so close, dont stop please,   
' i wont baby, cmon baby let go for me, cum for me, i want you to cum on my hand, 

allie could feel bea's juices on her hand and it spurred her on and she fastened her movements even more and with a few more thrusts and allie putting pressure on her clit bea came and she came hard calling allie's name out over and over again, she tried to hang onto allie but her legs gave out and she started to slide down the door when allie caught her and they both fell to the floor a mess of hard breathing, it was silent in the room for 10 minutes, at this stage they were both laying on the floor, allie turned her head and saw bea's eyes were closed, it seems she had fallen asleep, allie smiled, bea was seriously so cute, allie got up and picked up bea and laid her in bed and pulling the covers over her, bea must have been in a deep sleep cause she didnt even wake up when she moved her, going to switch the light off she got into bed and moved in closer to the redhead, she pulled the cover properly over them both and fell asleep,


	15. Sexy time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie and bea cant keep there hands off each other

it was the end of week friday and allie and bea have agreed to meet franky, bridget,boomer and allie invited kaz to the bar down the street from bea's house, debbie was staying at her best friends house for the night and bea was gonna pick her up tomorrow sometime, bea had just come out of the shower when there was a knock on the door, wrapping the towel around her wet body she walked down the stairs and opened the door, allie was standing there with a bottle of wine deciding they could have a couple glasses before they go to the bar, 

'hi baby, bea put her hand out for allie to grab which she need,  
'hey my beautiful queen, closing the door behind them, turning around allie pulled bea into her and into a passionate kiss, pulling back allie had to throw a cheeky comment in,  
'if i new that was the dress code for the night i would have dressed up, she smirked, bea swatted her arm,  
'oh funny babe i just got out of the shower and im about to get dressed,  
'so your all wet under that towel than?  
'i may be, but you wont find out till later, she winked and walked into the house further heading for the kitchen to grab 2 wine glasses,  
'ok can you poor us some wine and than come upstairs while i get ready please,  
'of course babe,

 

bea was in her room patting around with her undies and bra on when allie walked in with the 2 glasses,  
'here you go babe, giving bea a quick kiss and settling on the bed  
'so how was your day today? were you and boomer busy?  
'oh god yes, i didnt even have time for lunch today,  
'babe you need to eat, you need to look after yourself,  
'yea i know but i just didnt have time,  
'ok but next time you dont have lunch im gonna come to the shop and force feed you, bea salutes,  
'yes boss, she giggled, 

 

once bea was ready and they have had a couple glasses of wine each they were in a taxi on there was, it wasnt far but they didnt want to walk the streets at night, half way allie spotted a maccas and told the driver to pull into the drive threw, bea gave her a look,  
'what are we doing here allie?  
'well you havent eaten and im hungry so we are gonna get some take away and eat it before we go in the bar,  
bea smiled, typical allie looking after her, 'ok i am pretty hungry,  
the taxi pulled up at the bar and allie paid and got out, putting her hand out to help bea out, they found a seat to the side of the bar and pulled there food out,  
'mmmm im so hungry i could eat anything, bea moaned taking a bite of her burger,  
'anything ay, allie wriggled her eye brows, bea smiled,  
'oh yea anything, she winked, 

 

they both finished eating and headed inside holding hands, bea spotted franky, bridget and boomer at a booth to the side, walking over to them and greeting them ,  
'hey guys, bea went and hugged them all as did allie,  
'ok babe what do you want to drink?  
'beer please, thanks allie,  
'coming right up, she smiled and headed to the bar, she ordered bea a beer and herself a white white and bear for the other 3 as well, waiting on her drinks she spotted kaz walking threw, waving her hand and getting her attention kaz walked over to and embraced her in a hug,  
'hey bubba how are you?  
'yea im good how are you?  
'yea good,  
'what can i get you to drink kaz?  
'white wine please, ordering kaz's drink they stood chatting a bit before she saw bea walking over to her,  
'hey babe you need help?  
'yea sure babe there just finishing the last couple ones, babe i want you to meet kaz my mum, kaz this is bea my girlfriend, bea stuck out her hand but kaz grabbed her into a hug, stunned at first but she embraced her almost instantly,  
'its so good to meet the woman that has put that goofy look on allie's face, she saw allie blush,  
'kaz stop, i dont have a goofy look on my face  
'oh yea you do bubba she laughed,  
bea smiled at them, she can tell how strong there relationship is and the bond they hold,  
'im happy to meet you too kaz,  
'how is debbie going? she recovering ok?  
'she is doing good, getting better everyday,  
'thats good to hear, 

 

allie paid for the drinks and bea and kaz helped take the drinks to the table, she introduced kaz to the other 3 before taking a seat next to bea, a couple hours later they all except for bridget were pretty drunk and allie put some music on and dragged bea up to dance, to say they were sloppy was an understatement, bea was dancing with her back to allie's front, it started off innocent but the drinks they had kicked in big time, bea grabbed allie's hands and wrapped them around her waist and she grinded hard into allie's pelvis gaining a moan from allie, bea leaned her head back onto allie's shoulder as allie kissed her neck, bea could feel her arousal building as allie's hands moved to squeeze bea's breasts, 

'oh fuck, bea spun around, 'allie we gotta stop or im gonna drag you to the bathroom and fuck you,  
'maybe thats what i want baby, i need to feel you all over me, she leaned in to bea's ear, i want to rub my hands all over your body and hear you scream my name as i make you cum, pulling back bea could see allie's eyes turn dark,  
'baby i want that too but we need to wait till we get home,  
'ugh allie threw hear head back, 'ok fine i can wait, hopefully

 

they got off the dance floor and decided to play some pool, going over to the pool table bea racked up and allie grabbed the pool cue and broke,  
'nice break baby, but you didnt sink any, she smiled,  
'go on than, your turn, as bea bent over to take her shot she felt allie brush her hand against her ass, lifting her head she looked at allie and shook her head, mumbled 'cheeky' and than took her shot, sinking a ball and than 2 more to follow, it was allie's turn again and she was gonna try distract allie, she stood in the line of allie's shot and bent over so her cleavage was showing, allie looked up and gulped,  
'fuck bea thats cheating, i cant take my shot when your standing there like that  
'im not doing anything, im just relaxing here, she smirked, allie tried to take her shot but she missed her ball and the frustration was evident on her face, bea laughed, walking over to take the cue off allie she strutted over to where the white ball is and lined up the stick only to feel allie come up behind her and lean over her showing her how to take the shot,  
'babe i dont need your help, im winning,  
'hmm maybe but i think i need to show you, she puts her hands on bea's ass and squeezes,  
'allie thats not helping, thats distracting, allie leans over bea and starts kissing her cheek and than down the side of her neck,  
'fuck allie, bea drops the stick on the table and turns around and pulls allie into her, drapping her arms around allie's neck kissing her, there hands start to roam each others body till allie's land on bea's ass and she lifts her onto the table, bea wraps her legs around allie and they can feel the hunger between them, allie squeezes her ass and bea moans a little too loud as it gets attention from others around them as they had forgotten where they were, hearing whistling from of course franky and boomer they pull apart to see alot of eyes on them,

'shit allie, she hides her blush in her shoulder,  
'sorry i just couldnt help myself, bea can see allie's lips are swollen and red, she jumps off the table and grabs allie's hand,  
'allie we need to go now, dragging allie to the table they said there good byes and walked out into a taxi, 

it took 10 minutes to get back to bea's, the taxi pulled up and bea paid before getting out pulling on allie's hand to follow her, allie had bea pinned to the front door kissing her lips and down her neck, bea was panting,  
'allie we gotta get inside, pushing allie back a bit taking her keys out and opening the door she pulled allie in and closed the door, allie was kissing bea along her neck while she was guiding her towards the couch, they made it as far as the kitchen table and allie lifted bea on to it, stripping bea of her shirt and bra, she pulled one of her nipple's into her mouth licking and sucking it making it go hard, moving over to t he other she pulled that one into her mouth and licked and sucked it as well, 

'oh fuck me allie,  
'oh i plan too, she pushed bea to lie back and took her pants off along with her undies, she could smell bea's arousal and she could feel herself get wet, ignoring her own want she bent down to kiss along bea's stomach and down to her wet core, bea was dripping wet, her juices running down her leg, allie started to kiss bea up her legs to her thigh until she reached her throbbing core, licking the juices on bea's legs she slowly moved her tongue threw her folds and reached her clit, bea jumped a little but the feeling was amazing, she held on tight to the table edge to control herself, 

allie moved her tongue all threw bea's wet hot folds and flicked over her clit, she could feel bea's juices on her chin, she moved one hand up to bea's breast gently rolling her nipple between her fingers, her other hand going to bea's entrance and entering her with 2 fingers, she felt bea's walls convulse around her fingers and bea's breathe quicken, she knew bea was close, allie was relentless with her tongue, she kept licking all threw her core, she pulled her clit into her mouth and sucked hard and with a couple more thrusts she felt bea start to tremble and shake as her orgasm took a hold of her body allie's name leaving her lips, she was quite vocal and they were both glad that debbie wasnt home, 

withdrawing her fingers from bea she pulled back to see bea's chest heaving and her breathing fast, trying to calm down, sitting up on the corner of the table bea laughed as she glared at allie,  
'whats funny? she smiled  
'i just got well and truly fucked on my kitchen table, they both laughed hard at that,  
'yea you sure did,  
'well now its my turn, bea jumped off the table and grabbed allie's hand and pulled her to the couch, allie was standing in front of bea,  
'take your clothes off, 

allie did as was told stripping herself of her clothes, bea pulled allie closer to her kissing her along her stomach, the sensations allie was feeling having bea's lips on her sent a tingly feeling up her spine, allie sat in bea's lap straddling her, bea kissed allie slipping her tongue in to caress allie's, allie moaned into the kiss and held bea close to her, bea slid one of her hands down between the bodies and down to allie's heated core, slipping her fingers threw her folds circling around her clit making allie yelp,  
'oh god bea, that feels so good, 

as bea put pressure on allie's clit she rolled her tongue around her left breast, licking and sucking her hard nub,  
'baby i need you inside of me, please baby  
bea dropped her fingers and entered allie,  
'oh fuck fuck fuck, came from allie 

 

thrusting her fingers into allies she felt allie move her hips with her fingers,  
'oh fuck allie, you feel so good,  
allie wrapped her hands around bea's neck, and started riding her fingers harder, bouncing up and down she felt bea put pressure on her clit and rub it giving her the friction she needed, bea was loving the position they were in, allie wrapped around her and bouncing on her fingers, feeling allie start to tremble so she thrust her fingers in harder which sent allie over the edge, allie biting on bea's shoulder to try and control herself, as allie tried to calm down bea pulled her fingers out and sucking them clean whist looking allie in the eyes, 

'fuck bea, that was amazing,  
'mm i loved you riding my fingers like that, it was so fucking hot, she kissed allie one more time before allie rolled off her and they both sat on the couch snuggling into each other, after 20 minutes of snuggling bea got up,  
'baby im going to shower, you coming?  
'sure babe lead the way, 

after multiple orgasms in the shower they got dressed and were laying in bed,  
'bea?  
'hmm?  
'i love you,  
'i love you too baby, so much 

they both fell asleep, 

waking up the next morning bea got out of bed and ran to the toilet to empty her guts, 'oh fuck' she mumbled to herself,  
allea heard bea throwing up and got up to go check on her,  
'baby you ok? she said walking into the bathroom seeing bea hugging the toilet,  
'mmhmm, i just dont feel well, fuck my head hurts,  
'cmon baby, she picks up bea and walks her back to the bed, 'you lay here and i will get you some water, 

walking down stairs she grabbed 2 bottles of water and headache tablets and took them up to bea,  
'here baby here you go, handing over 2 pills and water bea took them and sculled half the bottle of water and than laid back down, allie taking some pills too to help with her hangover, they both laid back down and slept for another couple hours, 

allie waking up first and going down to make something for bea and her to eat, taking the food up to her, she pushed the door open and placed the food on the side table, she sat on the edge of the bed she leaned over and kissed bea, bea stirred a bit before she opened her eyes, 

'mm baby, morning ,  
'hey are you feeling better?  
'yea a bit, my head still hurts but its getting better,  
'good, now i made you something light to eat, it will help settle your stomach,  
'thank you baby, 

after they had something to eat they showered and were settled on the couch watching a movie, debbie was due home soon, her friends mum was to drop her off, debbie walked in a little later to see allie and bea snuggled together and sleeping on the couch, throwing a blanket over them she went upstairs to have a nap herself,


	16. going riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bea takes allie for a ride, bea, allie, debbie and alex spend time together,   
> what happens to allie,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all you comments, i hope im doing justice for ballie, we all deserve to be in our bubble, 
> 
> im meeting danielle cormack on saturday, i will be wearing a purple bandana so if you see me come say hi, even if it is gonna be a scorching hot day,

'baaaabe stop laughing its not funny, help me i cant see  
'oh my god allie it so is, bea laughed, tears streaming down her face, bea was in front of allie's apartment trying to help allie put her helmet on, but allie had put it on backwards and it set bea off,  
'ok fine come here, bea pulled her phone out and took a quick photo and sent it to debbie, helping allie put the helmet on properly,   
'ok i have a surprise for you, bea said leaning over to the back little storage compartment and pulled out a leather jacket,   
''babe this is for you, for when we ride or whenever you want to wear it,  
allie threw her arms over bea's neck and hugged her tight,   
'thank you baby so much, i love it and i love you, pulling back she grabbed the jacket and put it on, ' a perfect fit, she said   
'looks great, she kissed allie, 'i love you too  
'ok get on the back and hold on around my waist,   
'ok, allie got on the back and wrapped her arms around bea and gave her a cheeky kiss on her neck,   
'allie stop, dont get me going now, she smiled at allie before she herself put her helmet on,

starting up the bike and revving it before taking off, driving threw the city and out along the coastal road, allie was thoroughly enjoying herself, she loved the wind in her face whilst being wrapped around bea, after an hour of driving they pulled up to a beach, as it was quite a cool day there was only 4-5 other people, jumping off the bike she put her hand out and helped allie off, they both took the helmets off and placed them by the bike, bea looked at allie and smiled, grabbing her hand they walked towards the sand, 

 

'so how did you feel being on the bike?   
'it was great, its like i can clear my head, she smiled,   
'yea thats what i do if im going threw a tough time, she nodded,   
they silently walked on the sand for about 10 minutes when allie sat down and pulled bea to sit next to her, they sat in silence for a bit till bea spoke,   
'you know i never thought i would meet someone, like romantically get involve with anyone, she turned to allie,   
'why not? your beautiful, bea blushed  
'stop,   
'no way, never.... your my beautiful bea and anyone would be lucky to have you and im the luckiest person ever, i get to call you mine, she smiled before leaning in to kiss bea, it was supposed to be be a quick one but as always it heated up pretty quick, bea pulled allie closer to her and allie leaned her body forward pushing bea on her back, luckily by this time there was no one left on the beach, allie slipped her tongue in making bea moan, the only time they stopped kissing was to get there breathe back, allie slid her hand down bea's body to her core and rubbed her on the outside of her riding leather pants, which to be honest was harder than she thought, 

'ugh shit allie, she heard her moan, 'please allie dont get me worked up when you know very well that we cant finish this here, allie smirked,   
'oh but i can finish you here, there is no one around, pushing allie up she kept herself laying down,   
'allie thats never gonna happen, sex on the beach? really? allie threw her head back,   
'bea i want to fuck you right here, right now, im dripping fucking wet for you  
'are you really? bea said shyly,   
'here see for yourself, she grabbed bea's hand and stuck it into her jeans and guided it threw her panties feeling allie's juices, slipping her fingers into her folds and rubbing allie's clit,   
allie threw her head back, 'oh fuck bea, you started something now, bea just couldnt stop she rolled on top of allie and kissed her lips than down her neck, licking and sucking her, her finger rubbing harder on her clit, feeling allie's moans on her lips as she sucked her neck, 

'baby please, allie said panting, 'please i need you to fuck, i need you inside of me,   
'like this baby? she thrust 2 fingers into allie hard, allie almost screamed as she felt her body shutter,   
'oh fuck yes, feeling bea thrust into her she grabbed at bea's ass feeling bea grind against her,   
'oh shit im not gonna last long, fuck its so good,   
'its ok baby, you can let go, she leaned closer to allie's ear and whispered ; i can fuck you again later; (with my mouth)  
thats all it took for allie's orgasm to rip threw her, screaming bea's name, her body trembling, her jeans now ruined by her juices,   
'oh fuck bea, she said panting as bea pulled her fingers out of her and hand out of her pants, 'so next time we do this we should just camp here,  
'why? bea asked amused  
'because i dont know how im gonna get up and get on the bike, she laughed, bea laughing with her, after allie caught her breathe and they had snuggled for half hour when she felt allie shiver,   
'come one babe lets get home, its cold, she said pulling the blonde up, wrapping her arm around her they walked to the bike and headed off back home, stopping off for greek food to get dinner for them and debbie, greek food was debbie's favourite and every time they ate it when debbie finished she wanted to break her plate, it was a greek tradition to break plates but not the way debbie wanted to do it, 

pulling the bike up at home and into the garage she kicked out the stand and they both got off,   
'thank you for taking me for a ride, i really enjoyed it, actually come to think of it you took me on 2 rides, smirking at bea referring to there beach fun, walking in the house allie placed the food on the table while bea went to look for debbie, 

'debbie, where are you?  
'in here mum, walking into the lounge room she came face to face with debbie and alex sitting on the couch watching a movie,   
'hi alex, how are you?  
'im good and yourself?  
'good thank you, debbie dinner is here, alex would you like to join us?  
'umm no thats ok i better get going,   
'no please join us, since your going to be spending more time with debbie i would like to get to know you better, she smiled, alex looked at debbie and she nodded,   
'ok than, i would love to,   
'great come on threw you too, alex put his hand out to help debbie up which didnt go unnoticed by bea and helped her walk to the kitchen,  
'allie we have a forth joining us, allie looked up to see alex and debbie walk in,   
'oh hey alex, she smirked, poor alex blushed, 'didnt know you were here,   
'yea i just came to check how debbie was doing, he helped her sit down, i hope you dont mind me being here when your not bea?  
'no of course not, i trust debbie, she knows the rules,   
'ok great, 

they all helped themselves to the feast that allie bought, souvlakia, 3-4 dips, greek salad, greek pita bread, rice and pastichio- which is a greek lasagna, you would think there was 10 people with the amount of food,   
'allie there is so much food, what am i gonna do with it? she laughed  
' i dont know, take it to work tomorrow or something,   
'i cant do that boomer is bringing lunch for us tomorrow,  
'ok well than alex can take it home with him, alex whipped his head around,   
'what? nah i cant do that?  
'ugh yea you can, otherwise it will go to the bin, allie eyed him seeing a bit a embarrassment on his face, 'listen alex we have all gone threw hard times and your now getting back on your feet and im proud of you, sometimes we need a helping hand, just take the food or bea might beat you up, they all laughed lightening the mood,   
'ok thanks, 

putting the left overs in containers and bea and allie cleaned the kitchen while alex and deb settled on the couch flicking the tv on,   
'your mums great deb, so is allie, debbie nodded  
'i know she is great, im so lucky to have her, sometimes i realize i dont take advantage of her, i just hope she understands how much she means to me, debbie had tears rolling down her face and alex moved his hand wipe them, gently kissing her cheek after, debbie smiled at him,   
'thank you for coming over, i really enjoyed you being here, thankfully i only have a couple more weeks of recovery,   
'i really enjoyed myself, i like being around you, he smiled shyly, they snuggled in together and watched tv, 

 

'you know what babe i think alex will be good for debbie, said allie   
'yea i do too,   
'i think he will help her come out of shell more, and alex needs that too, he was very shy and scared when i met him, he has changed so much already and for the better, she nodded her thoughts going back to when she first met him, she could tell how hurt he was by being let down from the 2 people closest to him, being brought out of her thoughts by bea's voice,   
'yea i think they will be good for each other, although they are quite young,   
'yea but they have a connection which is weird being that young, but it will be good for them, 'now how about our connection, she pulled bea closer to her kissing her,   
'mmm i think ours is pretty damn good, now lets get this kitchen finished so i can finish what i started on the beach, bea winked, allie found that bea's confidence had grown the longer they were together and that turned allie on big time, 

 

after they finished they put some ice cream for dessert and went in to the lounge room to give them theres,   
'ok guys dessert says allie while licking her lips,   
'god allie you would think you were the child sometimes when it comes to dessert bea laughed,   
'baby i love anything sweet, im a dessert freak, they sat together and bea leaned in and gave allie a quick kiss, 'but your my dessert freak, hearing gagging noises beside them they turned to see debbie fake gagging and alex giggling,   
'oh hush you 2, allie laughed, 

they had finished dessert and while allie was driving alex back to the shelter bea tidied up and helped debbie to bed, sitting on the edge of the bed she lifted her hand to push some of deb's hair behind her ear,

'alex seems really nice deb  
'he is mum, so nice, we talked alot today, he told me about his upbringing and how tough it was for him, bea nodded hearing a bit from allie about it herself,   
'yea baby, unfortunately there are alot of people they go threw alot of crap before they can help themselves, but alex seems like he is on the right track,   
'yea he is, he speaks very highly of allie, bea smiled at the mention of her name,   
'yea?  
'yea. he says if it wasnt for her he would be in jail or dead even, he got involved in stupid shit when trying to fend for himself, im glad allie was there for him, bea nodded,  
'yea me 2 and now he has you and me as well,   
'mum can i ask you something?  
'of course, you can ask me anything,  
'you know alex has been in trouble with the law,   
'yea i know,  
'well do you judge him because of it? bea was a bit taken with the question, she wondered if she had been cold towards him,   
'of course not, as allie said before everyone goes threw there own issues and in a way i can understand why he was stealing, cause if her didnt he wouldnt eat and that is worse than anything, feeling so hungry you feel sick, debbie nodded  
'yea thats true, i just dont want people to judge him on his past, he is a good person,   
'there is no judgement from me baby, i actually think he is good for you as does allie, you both have been threw alot and you can bounce your feelings off each other, and if im not mistaken you havent had a nightmare since you met him?  
'thats true i havent, i feel really comfortable with him, bea nodded,   
'good, ok its time for sleep, leaning over and kissing debbie on the head she didnt see what came next, feeling debbie pull her into a strong hug, holding on tight to debbie she felt all the love from her daughter, ' i love you mum and i appreciate everything you do for me, pulling back bea cupped debbie's face, i love you too baby, with that she left the room going down to wait for allie, it didnt take long as ten minutes later allie was knocking on the door, opening her door she saw the cheeky smirk on allie's face, 

'your late night booty call is here,   
'oh i forgot to cancel i found a better offer, bea played along,   
'a better offer ay? with who?  
'oh just my smoking hot girlfriend with sky blue eyes and a body i just want to touch, she smirked,   
'well now im jealous, she sounds hot,   
'you have no idea, bea said as she pulled allie in and closed the door behind them, kissing allie passionately make allie lose her balance a bit till bea wrapped her arms around her waist holding her steady, bea pulled back and latched her lips to allie's neck and she threw her head back giving bea better access, 'oh bea we need to go to bed she said breathing heavily as bea worked her up, bea moved her arms down and under allie's ass and lifted her into her arms and allie instantly wrapped her legs around bea's waist,   
'oh my god thats so fucking hot allie moaned out as bea kept kissing her neck and walking with allie in her arms up the stairs and into her room, she gently put allie on the bed and stood up and closed the door and locked it, turning around she watched as allie laid there panting, bea began undressing herself, stripping down to her undies and walking towards the bed, 

'allie i think you have too many clothes on,   
'well bea you better do something about it than, bea pulled allie to sit up and pulled her shirt off and than her bra, she than pushed allie back down and straddled her as she undid her jeans and cheekily rolling her tongue around her belly button and than laying open mouthed kisses on her stomach down to her panties whilst pulling her pants off, allie felt like she was gonna com-bust, she felt bea pull her pants off and then felt her kiss down her hip bone to her undies pulling on the hem with her teeth and letting it flick back onto allie, 

'oh fuck bea, 

bea pulled allie's undies off and threw them on the floor before crawling up allie's body and kissing her lips, both moaning into the kiss, bea slips her tongue in and rolls it around allie's, allie is grabbing at bea's back trying to bring her closer, lightly scratching down her back, bea can feel how wet and ready allie is by the juices on her thigh that she has firmly pushed into her, feeling allie push down on her thigh feeling her gently rocking she pushed more into her helping allie get the friction she needed, after a couple minutes of them kissing bea really wanted to taste allie so she kissed her way down her body, her jaw to her neck down to her breasts stopping to roll both nipples in her mouth and slightly nibbling on them, than kissing her way down her torso to where allie needed her the most, 

'mmm you look good enough to eat, she licked her lips, by this time allie was breathing heavily and her juices were rolling down her thigh,  
' you shouldnt waste your juices allie, she said bending down and licking it all off her thigh,   
'holy crap bea, allie was up on her elbows watching bea, bea smirked at her before she bent down again and parted allie's folds before driving her tongue into her giving a long hard lick from her entrance to her clit, pulling her clit into her mouth and sucked it gently, she knew allie wouldnt last long, bea released her clit and licked down to her entrance stilling her tongue she thrust it into allie's entrance and allie fell back and grabbed at the sheets, 

'oh fuck baby that feels sooo good, allie bound her body towards bea's mouth and bea knew allie was about to release so she replaced her tongue with 2 fingers and thrust into allie whist she sucked on her clit, she felt allie put a hand behind her head to hold her there as allie's orgasm ripped threw her like a lightning bolt,   
'oh fuck bea dont stop please baby, bea thrust in harder and it was like the dam broke allie came hard, her juices coating bea's hand and her face, as allie's body almost completely lifted off the bed but lucky bea had a hand on her helping to keep her steady, allie was trying to calm down but her heart was beating so fast, bea pulled away from her with a satisfied look on her face, laying next to allie she saw her eyes slowly closing, bea laughed thinking she literally fucked her into shutting up, bea pulled allie close to her and they both fell asleep, 

bea woke up a couple hours later to the noise of someone throwing up in the toilet, reaching over for allie and not finding her there she got up and walked to the en suite knocking gently, 

'allie baby are you ok, she walked in to see allie hugging the toilet bowl, 'shit allie whats wrong? bea grabbed a hand towel and wet it before putting it on allies' neck and wiping her face down,   
waiting till she could talk a couple minutes bea pulled allie into her when she stopped spewing,   
'i dont know, i woke up with a stomach ache and within a couple minutes i was running in here to spew,   
'fuck allie your burning up, she wet the towel again and put it on her forehead,   
'i know i can feel it, i feel like im on fire,   
'ok get up im taking you to the hospital,   
'no way bea, ill be fine, its probably a virus or something, which means you should stay away from me, i dont want you getting sick, she tried pulling away from bea but she had a firm arm wrapped around her, 

'no allie im not going anywhere, im gonna check your temperature, leaning over to the draw she pulled the thermometer and put it under allie's tongue, after a minute she checked it her eyes going wide,   
'allie your temp is 41 degrees, get up now your going to the hospital,   
'ugh ok fine, she tried to get but her body felt like lead, 'bea you need to help me get up, i feel like i cant move,   
'ok bea put her arms under allie's arms and lifted her, even bea struggled to lift her, she put her to sit on the edge of the bathtub,   
'allie im gonna get dressed and than im coming for you,   
'ok baby, can you get me some clothes please, im not going to the hospital in the nude,   
coming back in a few minutes later she tried to help allie change but they struggled as allie was starting to get a bit delusional, she heard allie mumbled things that didnt make sense, 

'allie baby look at me, trying to get her attention, im going to put the robe on you and take you to the hospital, allie nodding, wrapping her arm around allie's waist she helped her up and walked her to the car and putting her in and putting her seat belt on, running back inside she wrote a quick letter for debbie telling her allie was sick and she went to the hospital, closing the house and going to the car taking off, 

halfway to the hospital she saw allie trying to throw up, leaning over the back she found a plastic bag and gave it to allie and she emptied her stomach into it, 'sitting back and resting her head she closed her eyes, feeling tiredness coming over her,   
'allie baby open your eyes, you need to stay awake, seeing allie open her eyes, 'allie talk to me, tell me what you want to do tomorrow, bea's panic set in 10 fold when she saw sweat dripping down allie''a face, they were only 5 min away,   
'beach she heard allie mumble,   
'allie were nearly there, stay awake, 'shit she said as allie didnt open her eyes, pulling up at the hospital right infront of the doors, she pulled allie out into her arms and ran inside,   
'someone please help me, please, she passed out, a doctor ran up to her and the nurse bought a bed over and she placed her on it, 

'what happened to her? says the doctor,   
'i dont really know, i woke up and heard her throwing up so i checked her temp and it was 41 degrees and than i told her i was bringing her here and she couldnt get up so i picked her up, she was delusional , she says without taking a breathe, continuing on  
'i put her in the car and she threw up again and than she passed out, she is sweating, whats wrong with her?   
'ok nurse get her in that room and start obs, miss i need you to stay here, bea nodded, it was like deju vu from when debbie was in hospital,   
'shit i should call franky, pulling her phone out 

'hello she heard a mumble come from franky,   
'franky its bea,   
'bea are you ok? is debbie ok?  
'yea were fine but its allie, im at the hospital,   
'what? why?  
' i dont know, she woke up throwing up and she had a high temp and than she passed out on the way to the hospital, there working on her now, bea broke down, franky i.i.i.i. dont know what to do, i cant lose her, she sniffled  
'bea breathe ok the first thing to do is call kaz, maybe she knows more about allie's medical history,   
'ok i will, franky can you please go to my house, debbie is there, i left her a note but i dont want her on her own,   
'yea ok im on my way, and red just stay calm ok,   
'yea ok thanks franky, i will call you later bye  
'see ya red

calling kaz it rung out so she called back and finally kaz answered   
'hello,   
'kaz its bea, im sorry to call you so late but im at the hospital and allie is in bad shape,  
'what happened?  
'she was throwing up and her temp was high and than she passed out in the car on our way here, i dont know whats happening, kaz does she have a medical condition that could have caused it?  
'umm yea she does, i thought she told you, kaz sighed   
'told me what?  
'bea she has liver problems from all the drugs back in the day, she needs a liver transplant or she could die,


	17. The truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will allie come threw this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meeting danielle cormack last night was truly amazing, she is seriously funny, i also met amanda betts from bridge the gap, what a great charity, please help any way you can, there items are amazing, i also met danielle alexis, she was great, i tried to get spoilers but no go, damn it, oh wells on with this chapter, enjoy

bea felt like her heart was going to explode, she dropped the phone and fell to her knees, her Mind was running wild, she felt her heart break into a million pieces, she could feel herself shaking, she couldnt believe what she just heard, allie could die if she doesnt get a new liver, how could this happen? how could she live without allie? yes they have only been together a few month but she loved allie, she didnt ever want to be without her, kaz's voice brought her out of her trance,  
'bea.. bea.... bea are you there?  
picking up her phone, 'yea, yea im here, kaz how could this be happening? why didnt she tell me?  
'i dont know bea, i thought she did, its hard for her, what hospital are you at?  
'westmead hospital,  
'ok im on my way and i will explain more when i get there,  
'yea ok, hanging up the phone she picked herself up and over to the chairs, 

she had only been there 20 minutes when kaz walked in and hugged bea, she felt bea sob into her shoulder,  
'its ok bea she will get threw this, both me and you wont give up on her, bea nodded her head, bea would normally keep her emotions in check but right now she felt herself losing it, kaz had also started crying, they both hugged each other for a while feeling comfort from each other, the situation they found themselves in had both there emotions all over the place, feeling herself calm down a bit bea pulled back and motioned for them to both sit down, they had been sitting there for 15 minutes in complete silence trying to wrap there heads around what was happening until kaz spoke, 

'i think i should tell you more about this situation, bea nodded  
'please do,  
'ok well you know about her time on the streets? she continued when bea nodded 'well after she got clean it was about a year later when she fainted and i rushed her to the hospital, i had no idea what was going on, she had no other symptoms but fainting and a slight temperature, she was fine, they said it was probable exhaustion, she was ok for the next couple months till i realized she had been sick, vomiting for the last couple days, she didnt tell me i heard her in the bathroom at the shelter, i told her to go see her doctor but she said 'it was just a virus' and it would pass, well it didnt and the next day i came into work a little late and i saw her bag was there but i couldnt find her, i went searching for her, the kitchen, outside, the rooms, laundry, i couldnt find her anywhere than i went to check the last place which was the bathroom, when i went in i saw her laying on the floor blood coming from her mouth, like she had vomited blood, i freaked out i grabbed my phone and called an ambulance, whilst i waited for one i tried to wake her but no answer, i felt her head and she was burning up, i grabbed some paper towels and put cold water to try cool her down but it didnt work, luckily the ambulance came and took over from there, once at the hospital they put her on a drip did all these tests and we found out that her liver was failing to work its full extent, allie stayed quiet, when the doctor said that it was from the drugs she was on previously i could see the tears fall from allie, she was so ashamed and couldnt control it, she kicked me and the doctor out of her room, she banned anyone seeing her for 3 days, i was hurt but i could see why she would feel like that, 

'bea she wouldnt have kept this from you on purpose, its just she is so ashamed that its cause her doing drugs has got her so sick,  
'i can get that kaz but im her girlfriend and i should have known about this,  
'i agree bea, just dont be too hard on her,  
'i wouldnt do that, i want to be there for her, i love her kaz, i know we havent been together long kaz but i dont think i can be without her, she felt the tears starting again,  
' i know bea, she is on the list to get a new liver, so hopefully soon, 

they both sat there in silence again waiting for the doctor to come and tell them what was happening with allie, it was a couple hours later, early morning when the doctor came out and walked up to them,  
'bea?  
'yes thats me, is allie ok?  
'she is doing better, she is on a drip, she was severely dehydrated and it seems she had missed a couple days of her medication which we have now rectified, he nodded,  
'is she awake?  
'yes and she is asking for you, follow me and i will take you threw to her,  
'ok, come on kaz you have to come with me,  
'no bea you go and i will see her later,  
'no kaz just come for a bit, even if its 5 minutes  
'ok fine, 

they walked threw a long hallway to a room, they could both see threw the window and saw allie sitting up, she was talking to the nurse, they both walked in and allie turned and smiled at bea and kaz,  
'hi  
'hey baby, are you feeling ok?  
'yes, im sorry i scared you,  
'its ok, im glad your doing better, bea smiled and grabbed a hold of allie's hand,  
'hi mumma  
'hi bubba, you ok?  
'yea just you know, she turned her head knowing kaz knows exactly why she is in here,  
'yea i do and so does bea, allie turned her head fast towards kaz, her eyes flicking between them tears rolling down her face, she shook her head she didnt know what to say,  
'allie you should have told her,  
it was quiet for what felt like hours but only ended up being a couple minutes,  
'i know kaz, im sorry she looked at bea, im sorry i never told you,  
looking back at kaz, mum can you give me some time to talk to bea please?  
'yea ok, i will come back in the afternoon, kaz kissed allie on the head and left, 

allie laid her head back wondering how to start this off, she was looking at bea in her eyes trying to read her, bea could see the internal struggle allie was having with herself, bea spoke to ease some of the tension

'allie why didnt you tell me?  
allie shrugged, 'what am i supposed to say bea? that im dying she snapped, 'that because of my decisions to take drugs i dont have long to live, she turned her head facing the window looking outside, 'im sorry i didnt mean to snap at you, she said still looking out the window, 

'allie? allie look at me, allie was too ashamed to look at her, bea stood up and sat on the bed next to allie, putting her hand on her cheek it made allie start sobbing, moving her cheek into bea's hand, bea rubbed her tears with her thumb, 

'baby please dont cry, i dont like seeing you like this, i want my happy beautiful alliecat to smile,  
allie turned her head towards bea and pulled bea towards her by her shirt and kissed her, she needed to feel her, she needed bea close to her, pulling back a bit,  
'allie you are gonna fight this, your strong and i cant lose you, allie smiled,  
'bea i have been waiting for a new liver for 2 years and still nothing, i dont know how long i have,  
'allie you dont need a full liver, you can get someone that has the same blood type as you to give half of there's, allie nodded  
'yea i just need to find a match, she sadly smiled,  
'i will get tested,  
'no i cant ask you to do that,  
'your not, im volunteering, 

a couple hours later allie had fallen asleep and bea went to tell the doctor she wanted to get tested, half an hour later she was done and back in the room with allie still sleeping, she stepped out looking for coffee she heard her phone ring, 

'hey red,  
'hey franky  
'hows allie doing?  
'she is doing better,  
'good, do you know what happened?  
'yea, bea spent the next ten minutes explaining to franky about allie,  
'shit red,  
'yea, i got tested not long ago, waiting for the results,  
'ok well let me know how it goes,  
'i will, hows debbie?  
'she is ok, she wants to come see allie, would that be ok?  
'yea, i think allie would love to see her,  
'ok i will be there in an hour,  
'ok bye franky, 

an hour later and frank had arrived with bridget and debbie, walking threw the corridors debbie stopped to buy some flowers and on there way they were again, coming to a stop outside allie's room they peaked inside to see bea and allie snuggled together on the bed so they walked in quietly but as usual franky couldnt help herself, 

'hey red no hanky panky in the hospital, she smirked as bea opened her eyes and gave a dont fuck with me look to franky,  
'piss off franky  
'sorry red you know im an asshole, she shrugged her shoulders,  
'oh i think we all know that darling, making bea and deb giggle,  
'hi mum she kissed her on the cheek,  
'hi baby, give me a sec to wake allie up,  
'allie baby she shook her a little, seeing allie's eyes slowly open  
'i dont want to get up bea, she mumbled, throwing the blanket over her head like a teenager,  
'i know but you have visitors, she said and she pulled the blanket from her face smiling,  
'oh hi guys, its good to see you,  
hi allie these are for you, she handed over the flowers  
'thank you deb there beautiful, babe can you get a vase please, bea nodded and left the room to find one,  
'so blondie how you doing?  
'im ok, better than i was,  
'thats good, did they tell you when you will be out?  
'nah i dont think for a few days thou, franky nodded, 

just than bea came in followed by the doctor, 'allie the doctor wants to talk to you, we will wait outside for you, said bea,  
'bea she yelled a bit too loud, 'please dont go, i want you here, bea nodded as franky, bridget and debbie made there way outside till the doctor was finished,  
'ok bea we have your results from your test, allie looked at bea, 'when did you do it?  
;earlier when you were sleeping, she smiled,  
'so doctor am i a match?  
'sorry bea but no your not,  
bea grabbed allie's hand and squeezed it gently, 'im sorry, said bea  
'no baby, im sorry for putting you threw this, before they continued she asked the doctor to finish,  
'okay allie your going to be in here for 5 days as we need to monitor you to make sure you are ok, it seems because you didnt take your meds you got an infection but it seems like your responding well to the medication, allie nodded  
'ok thanks doctor, the doctor left and the 2 of them were left,  
'bea if this is too much for you i understand if you want to make a clean break, she said sadly, bea knew this was allie giving her an out, but she couldnt do it,  
'allie i love you and i will be here for you, with you no matter what, allie smiled  
'are you sure?  
'of course i am, she leaned down and kissed allie on the lips and than cuddled up to her, little did they know about the conversation going on outside the room, 

'hey doc i want to get tested how do i do it?  
so do i, came from bridget  
so do i came from debbie.  
'umm ok, i will organize it and if you go to the desk over there in twenty minutes and we can get it done,  
'ok thanks doc, turning to the other 2  
'ok guys you cant say anything to them incase non of us are a match, it will just continue to break there hearts, red has finally found someone and i will do anything to keep them together, they all nodded and went back in the room

after they were chatting for a bit franky said she was gonna go get coffee and asked if bridget and debbie could help her which they agreed, they both knew it was a ploy to go do the test, ten minutes later they were back with coffee and had donw the test, they were told it would take half an hour to get the results, 

handing coffee to bea they took a seat,  
'so allie when will you get out of here?  
'doc says 5 days, she sighs,  
'its ok baby  
'bea i hate hospitals, there scary,  
'allie i will be here,  
'yea during the day but at night is the worst,  
no like i will be here till your out, day and night  
'bea you cant do that, you have work and debbie,  
franky piped up, 'franky piped up debbie will stay with us till bea is back home,  
allie looked to debbie and than franky and bridget and than bea, 'i dont know what to say?  
'you dont have to say anything, i told you im with you all the way, she smiled at allie who had tears in her eyes, apart from kaz she had never been shown so much kindness until bea came along, the doctor coming in broke the moment and asked to speak to franky, bridget and debbie, bea and allie looked at them confused, 'its red we will be back, just relax, bea nodded,

so doc whats the results?  
'well you and bridget arent a match, than he turned to debbie, ' debbie you are a perfect match,  
debbie's face broke into a huge smile 'what are you serious?  
'yes and if you want to do this we can as soon as you have fully recovered,  
'i 100% want to do this, thank you doctor,  
'ok i will get the paperwork organised as we need to get your mum to sign cause your underage,  
'ok we will go break the news to them, 

they walked back into the room and saw bea and allie chatting, bea turned her head, 'so what was that about?  
franky went to speak but debbie started too,  
'mum we all got tested to see if we were a match, she tried to read her mums expression,  
no guys you cant do that, came from allie,  
'its too late allie, its done and the doctor just gave us the results,  
bea looked at allie and grabbed her hand, 'what did they say?  
'well mum bridget and franky werent a match but i am, she smiled, bea's eyes went wide, she didnt know how to react, she was stunned, her own daughter could save her lover,  
allie shook her head, 'no debbie i cant.... no i wont let you do this,  
'why not?  
'because your a child,  
'i am not, i almost 16 and once i recover fully its happening, mum what do you think?  
'debbie this is a big thing and the recovery wont be easy,  
'yea i know mum, let me do this for you, for both of you, you have done so much for me mum and now you have found the love of your life and if i cant prevent you losing her than i will,  
bea smiled and tears ran down her face, she stood up and hugged her daughter,and whispered in her ear 'thank you' debbie nodded, 'i love you mum' i love you too baby'

they both looked at allie who was getting ready to protest,  
'allie stop, she let go of debbie and went to allie,  
'allie you need this or your going to die, you know you wont have long if you dont have it, my daughter the most most amazing person is giving this to you, a chance to have a long proper life with us i hope, she said shyly  
bea i want that more than anything, i want to be with you forever, you and deb but she is only 15,  
'i know but deb knows what she is getting herself into, she is strong, 

i love you allie, i wont live without you, she leaned down and kissed allie on the lips and pulling back,  
i love you too bea, just than the monitor started to beep and allie's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body started to convulse with foam coming out of her mouth, 

'allie..... allie what s wrong? bridget jumped up and pressed the emergency button and than going to hold allie's head so she doesnt get brain damage, allie was having a seizure,  
'franky get bea and deb out of here now!!!!! she yelled, franky, debbie and bea were outside the room watching on as 2 doctors and 5 nurses worked on allie trying to stabilize her,  
'allie please baby wake up, bea said crying hysterically, she felt her daughters strong hold around her,  
'mum she will be ok, please you need to be strong for her, she will pull threw, bea clung to debbie like her life depended on it,  
'common blondie wake up, dont do this, she had her face against the glass watching on, bridget in the middle of it all,  
bea pulled from debbie and turned to the room seeing all the commotion and all of a sudden she saw the monitor and it flat lined, bea felt her heart drop, allie's heart stopped,  
'NOOOO she screamed, 'PLEASE NOO!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. please wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will allie wake up? will she still be the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliff hanger with the last chapter, although i hate them myself with other stories i just couldnt help myself, ok on wards with this chapter, 
> 
> thank you for all your comments, im humbled

bea fell to the floor and was crying with her head in her hands, she couldnt watch anymore, she didnt want to watch allie die, her heart was breaking into a million pieces, she felt franky kneel down next to her and engulf her into a hug and held her tight, 

'bea you have to have faith, they are doing everything for her, dont give up  
'i know franky, i just cant lose her, she and deb are everything to me  
'i get it, i do, she is strong, bea sobbed into franky's shoulder holding on tight to her shirt, 

'mum, mum they have a heart beat, the monitor is showing a heart beat, bea and franky jumped up and looked in the room, the doctors werent as frantic and upon looking at the heart monitor the line was zig zag indicating her heart had restarted, bea released a breathe and walked over to the few chairs to calm herself, franky and debbie joining her,   
'mum she is going to pull threw, bea nodded  
'i hope so baby  
'she has too mum, and i will give her what she needs and you two will be happy, bea smiled at debbie being so sweet  
'thank you baby... for everything,, being here, donating, i just dont know how to thank you,  
'mum you dont need to, you went threw so much to protect me, so he wouldnt touch me, just think of this as as helping you be with the love of your life,  
bea sighed, 'i tried so hard to protect you from him and i hate everything you went through and i know your still going through alot now, i just want us to have a quiet and happy life,   
'and we will mum, allie will get what she needs and we will get through it all together, bea nodded and leaned her head on debbie's shoulder, all 3 sitting there quietly while they waited for news, about an hour later the doctor came out with bridget, 

'doctor is allie ok?  
'we are still doing some tests but she is stable right now, the infection spread to her heart and that was what sent her into having a seizure which led her into cardiac arrest, she is in a coma we hope she wakes soon,   
'a coma? came from debbie  
'yes, her body needs time to recover properly, we hope its only a few hours, we have given her meds for the infection and pain medication for any discomfort so she should be comfortable, bea nodded  
'ok thank you doctor, can we go in?  
'yes of course, 

bea, debbie, franky and bridget went into the room and bea went right over to allie and kissed her on her head, she was shocked to see the tube coming from her mouth and the other machines connected to her but she knew it was to keep her alive, sitting down next to the bed and grabbing a hold of her hand she brought it to her lips kissing it, her tears falling as she tried to hold it together, 

looking over at bea franky knew she needed time on her own with allie,   
'ok you 2 lets leave red with allie for a while we can come back later, debbie walked over to her mum giving her a hug, 'i love you mum, stay strong, she leaned over and planted a kiss on allie as well, bridget and franky doing the same,   
'red if you need anything or something changes call me ok?  
'ok franky i will thank you, 

she had been sitting there for about 4 hours when a woman walked into the room, bea knew she wasnt a nurse so she wondered who she was, 

'who are you?  
'im ashley, bea's blood ran cold, 'im...  
'i know who you are, she stood up... 'GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!!  
'you have no right to tell me to leave,   
'bullshit i dont, allie is my girlfriend and i sure as know she wouldnt want you anywhere near her, and how the fuck do you even know she was here?  
'im down as her emergency contact   
'well that will be changed asap, bea moved closer to ashley, 'i want you to leave, i know what you did to her you piece of shit,   
'she deserved it, she shouldnt have disobeyed me, bea saw red and landed a beautiful right hook on her sending her flying, just than kaz walked in and saw the sight and saw bea walking toward ashley again but kaz pulled her back,   
'bea she isnt worth it, trust me, bea tried to fight kaz off but she was pretty strong, feeling bea relax she pushed her towards the bed near allie,   
'ashley why the fuck are you here?  
'im her emergency contact, they called me and old me what happened,   
'i dont give a shit if they called you, you should not be here, ashley stood up,   
'i wanted to make sure she was ok, i still love her,   
bea stood up 'LOVE HER!!! YOU FUCKING STABBED HER!!!!!  
'kaz's eyes went wide, she turned to bea, 'what do you mean she stabbed her?  
;kaz did allie ever tell you about the last night that ashley and allie had seen each other and broke up?  
'no not really, she just said that ashley cheated and they broke up, bea looked over at ashley seeing she went quiet,   
'well kaz, bea spent the next couple minutes telling kaz exactly what ashley did, kaz had tears running down her face she didnt know how to respond to it, turning her attention to ashley, '

'how the fuck could you do that to her?  
'she disobeyed me, she shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing  
'disobeyed you? she is not a fucking dog, do you even know who this woman is, like really know allie from within, ashley just stared at her not really knowing what to say  
'she is kind, heart of gold, pure as can be, she lived threw so much crap on the streets and you go and do something like that to her, you traumatized her for your own fun, like a game, if you dont leave know i will let bea here put you in a hospital bed, ashley looked between them both and walked out, 'dont let me see you anywhere near her again ashley. 

'im sorry i had to tell you this, allie is probably gonna get mad at me for telling you, she sighed  
'no its ok, im glad you told me, im gonna sort her out dont worry about her, im gonna go get her name removed and tell them she is not allowed to visit allie,   
'ok, kaz came back ten minutes later, 'all done,   
'thanks kaz, kaz smiled 

they both sat there for half an hour till bea spoke  
;i cant lose her kaz, how can i live without her? she felt the tears fall for what felt like the 100th time  
kaz stood up and walked to bea pulling her up into a hug, 'bea she will pull through this, she has too and then we will find a match for her liver, bea pulled back,   
'you dont know kaz?   
'know what?  
'debbie my daughter is a match and as soon as she is recovered she will donate and they will do the surgery, kaz's eyes glazed over, she couldnt believe it, after so long allie was finally going to be rid of her bad liver,   
'oh my god.... i cant believe it, we have waited so long for this and your beautiful daughter is an angel for doing this, i dont know how to thank you, allie is the daughter i never had and i cant be without her, she is everything to me, 

'i know kaz, i love her so much i need her pull through it all,   
'she will, just give her time, kaz spend another hour there before leaving telling bea to call if anything changes and she will be back the following day, bea went to get a coffee from the machine and than sat back down near allie taking a hold of her hand, 

'allie baby i need you to listen to me.... i need you to pull through, you have changed my life so much, i wasnt looking for anything, i thought i was done with relationships but than you came bursting into my life with your blue eyes, blonde hair and cheeky smile that im just dying to see, you mean so much to me allie and i dont want to go on without you, i was so broken and you fixed me, you broke through my barriers and put a smile on my face, i need you allie like i need air, please wake up, she put her head on there joint hands and laid there for a while till she felt a soft squeeze on her hand, she thought it wasnt real to start with till she lifted her head and felt it again and her eyes shooting to allie's face seeing her eyes slowly flutter open, 

'holy crap allie baby, she cried happy tears, she got up and pressed the nurses button, the nurse rushing in seeing allie's eyes opening trying to adjust to the light,   
'maam i need you to wait outside please, bea nodded and walked outside to watch on as they checked allie's vitals, the doctor joining them after a couple minutes, waiting 10 minutes and the doctor came out to talk to bea  
'how is she doing?  
'better than i expected to be honest, we took the tube out so she is breathing on her own, she cant eat just yet but she can have small sips of water if she asks, now you better get in there she is asking for you, i will come back later to check on her  
'ok thank you doctor 

walking in she saw allie turn her head and smile, bea's breathe caught in her throat the fact that she was now looking into those blue eyes after the last couple of days was wonderful, she walked over and grabbed allie hand and squeezed it tight,  
'im so happy to see you awake,, she smiled,   
'im happy to be awake, allie said her voice course from non use and the tube down her throat,   
'how do you feel?  
'ok but extremely tired, what the happened?  
'we were talking and than you had a seizure and that caused you to go into cardiac arrest,   
'wow crap,   
'yea it was so scary, bea's tears fell,   
'baby please dont cry, im ok and i wont leave you, i will be here as long as you want me,   
bea smiled, 'good because i will want you forever,  
'forever ay, cant live without me, the cheekyness in her voice making bea laugh  
leaning down she pecked allie on the lips 'i never want to be without you, ever....  
'good because i always want to be with you, 

about ten minutes later bea realized allie fell asleep so she went to call franky and kaz and tell them the good news, she was gone for about 40 minutes and walking back in she saw allie slowly waking up,   
'where did you go? she said her voice course   
'just went to tell franky and kaz that you woke up,   
allie nodded 'ok good, is kaz ok?  
'yea she was here earlier, allie saw bea's face changed  
'ok why the face than?  
'umm.....well.... bea wasnt sure how to tell allie about her ex being here, deciding to just spit it out  
'allie before kaz came you had another visitor,   
'ok who?  
'ashley your ex, bea saw allie's face go white and saw a sheen of sweat on her face and her breathing quickened,   
'baby its ok, your ok just calm down, she pulled allie's head into her hands gently and caressed her cheeks waiting for her to calm down, seeing her relax at her touch, she let allie lay her head back, 

'let me tell you what happened, allie nodded, bea told allie about the words exchanged between her and ashley and then her punching her which she saw the smile on allie's face, and than kaz walking in, than she stopped for a moment,   
'allie i told kaz what ashley did to you, im sorry but she should know, of everyone she needed to know,   
allie stared at bea without saying a word and an unreadable expression, bea thought she may have crossed the line but when she felt allie lean over and grab her hand and smile she knew she did the right thing,   
'i know she should know but i just didnt know how to tell her and i know she would have gone crazy, how did she react?  
'she went off at ashley and i told her to not come near you again and if she didnt leave the hospital that she would let me put her in a hospital bed, she saw allie giggle, and bea smiled, 'i would have enjoyed it too, she left and kaz went and took her off your emergency contact and put me and herself on there,   
'ok good,   
'oh and kaz said she is gonna take care of ashley, she shrugged,   
'she can do whatever she wants, she deserves it,   
bea looked at allie and was sure that what she was thinking was irrational, of course allie picked it up,  
'whats wrong?  
'do you still love her?  
'what? no absolutely not, if anything i hate her, i dont think i ever loved her,   
bea nodded, 'im sorry i shouldnt have asked it,

'bea you shouldnt be sorry, im glad you asked cause now i can tell you that i love you more than you can ever imagine, they interlocked there fingers, 'i love you too allie, more than anything, you and debbie are all i need, allie nodded and smiled, they were content for now, yea maybe that was crazy being in hospital but its true, they had each other and although allie had a long way to go for recovery she was there and bea couldnt be more happier,


	19. The pain is real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly about allie's hospital stay, can she handle the pain, the next couple chapters will be mostly about allie's recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay i have been pretty sick since the weekend, seems danielle cormack got me all love sick after i met her lol, ok here is the new chapter enjoy

the next day allie had sent Bea home to shower and eat and check on Debbie, she had refused to start with but after some minor bickering between the 2 she decided to go home leaving a kiss on Allie's lips before leaving. she had gone home and showered having something to eat before packing Debbie a bag and taking it over to Franky's house, she spent half an hour there catching them up on what the progress was with Allie and told them about her ex girlfriend showing up, 

'oh my god mum you punched her? she said giggling

'yea well i dont want her anywhere near allie, she's mine, franky laughed

'oh god red your so possessive

'no no possessive its just that Allie is mine, end of story, she didn't tell either of them about what Ashley had done to Allie 

franky put her hands up 'ok red well Debbie is fine here so get back to the hospital

'yeah ok, she kissed debbie on the head and left to get back to her woman

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

walking down the hallway she heard yelling coming from Allie's room so she moved faster, walking into the room she saw Allie throw her tray of food and was yelling at the nurse whilst seeing allie had tears running down her face, putting her stuff down she walked over to allie, 

'babe whats wrong?

'get her out of here now, i dont want her here

'ok but why? what happened? allie refused to speak, bea looked at the nurse

'she refuses to take the pain medication, came from the nurse, when i tried to explain to her she is going to be in alot of pain when whats already in her system wears off she will be hurting alot

'Bea please ask her to leave, Bea could see in Allie's eyes that she meant it or she would lose it again. 

'can you please leave and i will talk to her, the nurse nodded and left and Bea turned to Allie

'ok she is gone, do you want to tell me what this is all about?  
Allie sighed she really didnt want to tell bea, she was embarrassed, Allie turned her head to face the window as she heard bea sit down on the chair and grab her hand. 

'Allie baby look at me, Allie common look at me, she put her finger on Allie's face turning her head to face Bea seeing tears rolling down her face. 

'ok Allie tell me please your worrying me

'Bea i was a drug addict and if i continue to take pain med i could get addicted and i dont want that. Bea looked into Allie's eyes and saw how worried she was, 

'i get it Allie but the pain might be very bad to where you cant handle it,

'i need to handle it Bea cause i cant go back on drugs, what i went through it 1000 times worse,

'ok baby i will let the doctor know

'thank you baby

'Allie you will let me know if you cant handle the pain? Allie nodded she could already feel it starting to kick in as the meds were wearing off but it wasnt too bad so she didnt say anything

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a couple hours later bea and allie were laid together in her bed just enjoying each others comfort when allie started to squirm a bit which caught bea's attention  
'babe are you ok?

'mmm im just a bit sore,she smiled but bea saw that the pain was worse than she made out.

'what can i do to help?

'just please dont go anywhere i need you near me, she snuggled her head into bea's chest and tried to control herself. the meds had worn off and it felt like her insides were being set alight and the throbbing pain in her gut was unbearable,  
bea felt the tears on her chest and lifted her head to see allie and she was wiping her tears away, 

'allie baby she said as she pulled her face up between her hands, 'you need something, you cant go through this on your own, i know your worried but i wouldnt let you get to that point, she was scared. allie looked like she was gonna pass out from the pain and she needed time to recover from what she went through but not like this. 

'bea i cant, i cant handle going though withdraw again, it nearly killed me last time, just than kaz came in the room and upon seeing what was happening she stopped in her tracks

'am i interrupting something?

'no kaz, bea sighed 'allie here is refusing to take pain medication cause she is worried she will relapse 

'bubba your stronger than that, you not going to get addicted again, bea and i will make sure you dont right bea?

'of course i was trying to explain it to her, look at her kaz she is about to pass out from the pain. you need it allie, please baby i dont want to see you in pain like this, please take the medication, seeing allie fight with her inner self she pulled one last card out, 'allie debbie would not want you being in pain like this, please let me get the doctor

allie sighed, 'ok fine but kaz you go get the doctor i want bea to stay with me,

'yea ok bubba i will be back, 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

an hour later and allie had fallen asleep after the meds had been given to her, bea was happy that allie was pain free now and had fallen asleep while bea and kaz chatted about different things, 

'so bea tell me how are you and allie going? 

'really well kaz, she is amazing and i love her, turning her head to look at her lovers sleeping face buried into the blankets, she smiled, allie was so cute

'im happy for you both bea, im glad she found someone and she deserves to be happy, she has been through alot in her short life but since you have been in her life i have never seen her happier. 

'im glad she is happier, i only want whats best for her and i will do whatever i can to make it happy, 

'bea all she needs is someone apart from me to show her love and she will be happy, they both nodded watching allie knowing allie deserves the best, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it had been a few days and allie was told she could go home which she was happy too as the hospital was dull and bea had been sleeping there and in fact hadn't left since 4 days ago and has been by her side, franky had bought debbie in a few times to visit the blonde and allie loved having her visit, she bought a lightness to the room and made allie and bea laugh every time with her cheekyness and sillyness, bea was in the shower and allie tried to pack her bag to leave as she just couldn't wait but she didn't realize how hard it was, the pain was still pretty bad and will be till she gets the surgery with debbie but she dealt with it, she didn't tell anyone but she was missing every second medication hit as she was still worried she would get hooked, bea walking out seeing her struggle to pack her stuff

'baby just let me do it, you sit down and relax. allie sighed she hated people doing things for her

'fine but you cant always look after me, i cant wait till im home i need a descent bed, bea whiped her head around

'what? your not going home your coming to my place so i can look after you

'beaaaa i cant do that i have already been to much trouble, 

'allie what are you talking about? what trouble?

'babe i have been in hospital for a week and you have barely left and you have stopped work because of me and you have been away from debbie this whole time, i cant let you keep doing this

'well allie work is fine, boomer prefers to work alone, she says its like having her own shop bea laughed, as for debbie she is fine and almost recovered and franky and bridget don't even want to give her back, they say its like having there own child, so enough with the pity party cause your coming to my place till your recovered and maybe i will let you go back to your place after that, she smirked showing allie she means business but joking at the same time, she loved allie and wanted to look after her, 'if you want to go home that's fine but i will just go pack my stuff and come and live with you till your better, 

'god your bossy bea, its kinda hot i must say, bea smiled and finished packing allie's stuff and grabbing the wheel chair for allie to sit, allie looking at her with an eye brow raised

'your kidding right, i can walk

'i know you can but its a long walk outside and i don't want you getting tired, she tried not to giggle at her girlfriends face, 'sorry baby but i think its best for you to sit

'you bloody sit and i will sit in your lap cause im not sitting in that by myself, im not disabled bea

'allie just sit please, do it for me, 

'ok fine, far out bea and you better wipe that smug look off your face, she huffed

'ok i will thank you baby, i just want to make sure your ok, she bent down and kissed her cheek, 'ok lets go we can go past your place and get some of your stuff and than to my place, allie nodded she heard allie mumble (like i have a choice)  
bea took allie to the sign out desk and as she was signing out the doctor came up and told them what they had to look for in case she got worse and to come back if she did, allie saw the doctor stand very close to bea more in her personal and was basically eye fucking her and allie was not happy about it, when the doctor put his hand on bea's arm she got out of the chair and tried to walk off but was stopped by bea a few steps away

'baby where are you going?

'im not gonna stay here and watch the doctor flirt with you, if you want him than go for it, she said shuffling off but she only got a few steps when she felt bea wrap her arms around her from behind and she stopped in her tracks, 

'baby you shouldn't be jealous i love you and only you,  
'yea well he seems to really like you she huffed

i don't care what he likes, i want you allie, 

'well he is a doctor and good looking and rich and not dying, 

she spun allie around gently and looked her in the eyes, 'allie why did you say that, i love you and just cause he shows interest it doesn't mean im interested in him, 

'why wouldn't you be? he has alot to offer

'yeah maybe but he isnt you and i need my alliecat to get through life, she smiled when she saw allie smile

'im sorry bea, i didnt mean to make something out of nothing i just dont like him or anyone near you, your mine and i dont share, 

'i know baby, its ok i love you and that wont change she hugged allie  
wrapping her arms around bea 'i love you too baby, now can you get me the wheel chair you may have been right about it cause im tired just from standing here, pulling away from allie she smirked and than went and got the chair and bea wheeled her out to the car and helped her in before disposing the chair and getting in herself before taking off, 

they had been to allies' and picked up some of her stuff and had just pulled up at bea's place and parked the car, she helped allie into the house and settled her to the couch before going to the car and grabbing the couple bags that allie packed and her laptop so she could do some work if she got bored, 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'ok baby im gonna make dinner so put the tv on and watch a movie or something, i wont be long

'ok babe

allie settled more comfortable and started watching my big fat greek wedding, bea had come back through half an hour later and saw allie asleep, walking over she kneeled beside allie and kissed her on the lips and felt her slowly start to stir,

'baby dinner is ready are you gonna get up

'mm yea can you help me please, bea put her hand out and helped allie up and allie shuffled to the table and sat down

'smells good baby, what did you make?

'i made creamy pasta with chicken, bacon, mushrooms and spinach i hope you like it bea said as she put the 2 plates down before joining her at the table, 

'mm it is so good thank you baby, 

'your welcome but you dont have to thank me

'yea i do, since we started dating you have done nothing but support me and love me, you didnt bat an eyelash or judge me when i told you about my past and you have looked after me through all the ordeal, i know im not the easiest girl fiend to have and i appreciate everything you do for me, she reached out and grabbed bea's hand giving it a light squeeze, 

'baby i love you, its that simple and i wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world, they both smiled at each other and finished there meal in silence, they finished and bea cleaned the kitchen and than they settled to finish watching the movie allie started, bea sat on the edge and instructed allie to lay down with her head in her lap, bea was playing with allie's hair and rubbing her head trying to relax her, 

'when is debbie coming home babe?

'franky will drop her tomorrow

'does she know im here, like staying here

'yes she is very excited, she thinks your kool 

'she's sweet, i love her, allie felt bea stop rubbing her head and looked up 'sorry i probably shouldnt have said that, 

'no dont be sorry, im glad you love her since your going to be around i love that you 2 get along so well, its only ever been me, franky, bridget and boomer and its not like she hasn't been happy, well as much as she can be with harry around but you and debbie have a special connection and i see it every time your together, she smiled down at allie and continued to rub her head, they stayed there for another half hour before bea saw allie's eyes slowly closing

'baby come on lets get you to bed your tired and its more comfortable 

'but im comfortable here and i like you rubbing my head, i feel like a baby and your putting me to sleep

bea laughed 'well the quicker you get in bed the quicker i can continue this but i wont have you sleeping down here cause the couch isn't very comfortable, 

'ok lets go than, bea helped allie up the stairs and allie cleaned her teeth and undressed till she was left in just her undies and a tshirt and got into bed leaning up against the headboard waiting for bea to finish her bedtime routine, by the time bea came out allie had fallen asleep in that position so she walked over to allie and gently laid her down before getting into bed and wrapping her arms around allie and kissing her cheek

'good night baby i love you allie mumbled

'night baby, i love you too


	20. Our special place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bea and debbie take allie to there special place,

A couple of days later bea had gone to work to grab some paperwork to do at home, walking into the shop she spotted boomer working on a car, 

'hey booms hows everything going?

'oh hey bea, yea all is going good, no sweat

'good good if it gets too much just let me know and i will be in ok

'yea no worries bea, you cant really leave the double trouble team too long at home by themselves, she laughed

'yea i recon, lord know what there doing at the moment, 

'yea true bea, anyways dont worry about the shop its all taken care of

'ok thanks boomer, im just gonna grab my paperwork and head home, see you soon

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie and debbie were currently at home attempting to relax, allie had put music on pretty loud and they were both laying on the couches with there legs spread out and crossed over with magazines in front of them, 

'hey look kim k insured her ass for a million dollars, came from allie

'oh my god who even does that? debbie giggled

'i know like my ass is maybe worth $10 if im lucky, they both laughed

'yea mine may be about $7.50, said debbie which kept them laughing 

'your mums is so worth 10 million dollars

'oh god that my mum, plus if mum heard you say that she would go so red

'yea true she cant help but blush, its so cute, they both laughed, bea chose that moment to walk in seeing her 2 favorite women listening to music and laughing

'whats going on here? allie looked at debbie and they both cracked up but they also both felt the pain in there bodies from laughing so much

'oh babe i gotta tell you you will love it, bea nodded and smiled loving the mischievous looks on there faces, 

'ok go on tell me than she says as she goes to sit on the table facing them both

'well see here it says kim k insured her ass for a million dollars, bea rolled her eyes knowing something stupid was too follow, 'ok so my ass would be for like $10 and debbie's would be for $7.50, 

'okay bea said hesitantly 

'yea and your sexy ass would be for 10 million dollars, bea's eyes went wide and her face went bright red, 'see debbie her face went so red she is so cute, 

'oh god mum your face is priceless

'oh shut up you 2 cheeky little shits, setting them all off laughing, it was good to laugh after the last couple months, it hasnt been easy with debbie's nightmares and than the fight at school following surgery and now with allie and her liver issues, it felt good to laugh and just be there together, she stood up and headed to the kitchen

'god you 2 together are trouble she laughed

'were just getting started mum, bea shook her head and smiled as she made them all some lunch, 

after lunch allie and bea were sitting beside each other with there laptops in front of them catching up on work stuff and debbie was still laying down and reading whilst the music was still playing although they had dropped the volume a bit so they could concentrate a bit 

'mum do you need help with your work stuff?  
'no thanks deb its all under control, with tax season coming up i need to be the one to do this, but if your looking for something to do you still have a bunch of home work to do, 

'ugh i dont want to do it mum, there is so much there and because i missed so much school i dont know how im gonna catch up she sighed, the thought of school was making her anxiety levels rise and she was starting to panic, she was going back next week and she wasnt sure how the other students were gonna act towards her, bea can see the clogs turning in debbie's head

'deb? no answer.... 'debbie she said a bit louder which pulled debbie out of her thoughts, 

'hmm yea mum

'i know your worried about school but with the other 2 girls gone you should be ok, 

'yea deb your mums right, those 2 were just bitches

'allie!!! bea raised her voice

'what? its true they were and now that there gone debbie can feel safe, and plus if you have any issues im sure boomer will come for a visit even if she has too sit with you in class, they all giggled, 

'oh im sure my principle would love that after last time, yea you guys are right i should be ok with them gone, 

'ok good now how are you 2 feeling? i need a break and i think you 2 need some fresh air so how about a drive?

'sure mum

'how about you baby you think you would be ok going for a drive?

'yea as long as you get me my pain meds and i will take it before we leave, i need a change of scenery 

'ok awesome, ii will get your meds and while you 2 get ready i will pack us some snacks and drinks, 

going into the kitchen she packed water and lemonade with cups, she cut up some cheese and cabanossi and some crackers, grabbing some grapes and cut up watermelon she put it into her picnic basket, she didnt want to take alot as dinner wasnt far off and proper food was better for them, the snacks were for just incase they got hungry before dinner, going upstairs she checked on debbie who was just putting her shoes on 

'mum i will meet you downstairs in 5 minutes

'ok deb, she walked into her room seeing allie struggle to get dressed, 

'baby come sit down i will help you, 

'im not a baby, she snapped

'i know that but you will need help for a while till your back on your feet full time, 

'i know im sorry, i know your just trying to help and im being a bitch, im just so used to doing things for myself  
'im sure you are and you will be as soon as your better, plus i like helping you, it makes me feel needed

'babe i will always need you, she leaned forward and pulled bea close to her placing a kiss on her lips, bea moaned at the contact which made allie pull her closer and deepening the kiss, a knock pulled them apart, 

'mum are you guys ready? you better not be making out, allie giggled at bea's blush

'im just dressing allie and we will be down,

'eww mum dressing or undressing? actually i dont want to know, i will see you down stairs, bea heard her walk off seeing allie trying not to laugh

'allie its not funny, she is just as bad as franky, ugh

'she is hilarious, she is a cross between you and franky and a bit of boomer as well, she laughed, 'ok lets dress me so we can go before she comes back up, bea had put allie's jeans on and a tank top as it was a little warm and than her shoes on, 

'thank you baby for helping me, she leant down for another kiss, 'ok let go i need some fresh air, bea nodded 

they walked to the car and bea grabbed the basket and a couple of blankets to take with them, debbie got in the back and bea helped allie in and buckled her in, 

'babe i can do my own seat belt, 

'i know but just let me do it, 

'you may as well let her, she doesnt do well doing nothing she just cant help herself, laughing as she stuck her tongue out to her mum as bea gave her a scoff, bea got in and drove, 

'babe where are we going?

'there is a place that me and debbie go when we just need to be alone and i want to take you there, is that ok?

'of course it is as long as its ok with debbie, i dont want to intrude on your special place, 

'i would love for you to see our special place allie, your part of our family and mum and i would be honored to show you, she smiled, 

allie felt her whole body go warm at debbie's words, apart from kaz she had never had anyone class her as family and she was overwhelmed with love, bea grabbing her hand pulled her from her thoughts, bea knew it was important what debbie said to her, she knew that allie never had a proper family that was there for her and bea was gonna change that and make sure allie knew how much she was loved by both her and debbie, although debbie and allie hadnt said it to each other yet she knew debbie loved allie, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

half an hour later bea had pulled up to a beach, it had a grass area that has trees to one side so it offers shade which is where they chose to sit and on the other part there was a kids play area and than the sand bank and than the water, they werent gonna swim leaving that for another day, grabbing there stuff they went over to the grass area debbie choosing a spot and helping her mum to lay out one of the blankets and keeping the other aside just in case they needed it , bea helped allie sit and bea sat next to her offering her some support in case she needed it, debbie took her shoes off and went for a walk, walking along the sand and picking up sea shells and just enjoying the slight breeze, bea pulled out the snacks and laid them on the blanket, 

'baby this place is beautiful

'yea me and deb love it, 

'how did you find it?

'actually it was harry funny enough, one night we went for a drive about 6 years ago debbie was 9-10 anyways we were talking in the car and as usual we had an argument because he wanted to go to the pub with his mates and i told him its was late and we needed to go home as debbie had fallen asleep, well next thing i knew he stopped the car and kicked me and debbie out, i had a sleepy deb in my arms and he he had kicked up out here, luckily i grabbed the blanket debbie was wrapped in and we camped on the beach till morning, it was summer so it was quite warm which i was thankful for, in the morning i called franky and told her what happened and she came and got us, she wanted to go run him over but i told her to just leave it, when we got home he was sitting down watching the footy and goes ;oh you finally made it; with his smug grin, it worked out thou and debbie and i started coming here almost every week and more as times got worse, it was an escape for us, i made sure i had 2 bags in the boot, one with clothes, blankets and toiletries and the other with food that can be kept long, it came in handy

allie wrapped her arms around bea, 'im sorry baby that you had to go through that, although you found your place for you and deb its still wrong how it happened, anything could have happened to you 2 and im glad you 2 are safe, i hope you know i would never treat you like that, i would only ever treat you and debbie like queens and show you love, 

'i know baby, im so happy i met you, you have changed my life for the batter and im so in love with you, she kissed allie and than she lay down bringing allie gently with her to lay on her chest, 

'i love you too baby, forever, they entwined there hands and laid them on bea's stomach as they lay there enjoying the little breeze and the trees swaying and the sound of the little waves washing up onto the sand, it was so peaceful and before they new it allie had dosed off, coming back up debbie sat next to them

'mum she fell asleep, she giggled

'shit really, she leaned up to see allie quietly sleeping 'must be the medication knocking her out, she just falls asleep anywhere now, she smiled

'yea i was like that, remember when i fell asleep in the bathtub?

'yea i do, you didnt want to get out, she laughed,  
debbie lay down near her mum and they lay there in silence for a while just enjoying the outside, debbie grabbed the other blanket and threw it over allie so she didnt get sick, 

'mum?

'hmm whats up deb?

'i was wondering when you were gonna ask allie to move in?? 

bea turned to face her daughter 'you dont think its too soon?

'nah mum you both love each other and its not like you can live without each other she smiled, 

'but deb its only been 5 months

'i know mum but you basically live together anyways and if your worried about me dont be, allie's great and i would love her to move in with us permanently, bea smiled her daughter was so smart, genuine and loving it made her heart burst for her daughter,

'ok well maybe i will ask her tonight

'good, 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it was about 40 minutes later when allie woke up,

'hey sleepy head

'ugh did i fall asleep again, her voice hoarse from sleep

'yes baby its probably from the medicine, 

'sorry babe, she went to get up

'no dont move im comfortable, your nice and warm, allie snuggled into bea's body and bea smiled. debbie watching the whole thing thinking how cute they were, they stayed there for another hour before packing up and heading off back home stopping at an indian restaurant to get dinner before going home to eat, whilst they were in the car nearly home debbie spoke

'mum do you mind if alex comes over?

'of course not debbie, you dont need to ask, 

'yes i do, i was brought up with respect by my mother and i should be asking, 

bea smiled 'ok well than yes he can come, tell him we will be home in 10 minutes and he can have dinner with us

'ok thanks mum

 

They arrived home and bea took the food inside and coming out she saw alex put his hands out for both debbie and allie to help them out, they both grabbed them and got out,

'such a gentleman, came from allie, 'thank you. she giggles as he blushed 

'your welcome princess he laughed at the disgusted face allie gave him, 

'cheeky cheeky said allie, 

'ok everyone inside so we can eat, come on baby i will help you while alex helps deb, 

they all went inside and alex and bea settled the 2 injured and set the table,

'you sit alex your a guest

'no i would rather help, its not right to go to someones house and sit there and wait to be fed, bea smiled she thought for a kid that had been treated like shit he sure as hell had manners and poise for himself

'thank you alex, he nodded a they walked back to the table with the plates and folks, 'these 2 lazy buggers wont lift a hand, 

'hey!!!! they both said at the same time, 'we cant do anything, doctors orders came from debbie, bea winked at alex who just giggled,, bea must admit she was happy debbie met alex he seems sweet and genuine, 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after they ate allie headed upstairs for a shower

'umm babe can you help me please

'sure babe, wont be long guys, 

'no worries mum, try not to get yourself wet...... her eyes going wide at what she said and bea and allie stopped in there steps and alex's face got even more red, 'i mean like from the water,like so you dont get wet, oh god just go this is so embarrassing, allie laughing as she walked up the stairs, 'yep babe franky right there, 

'god i know, no filter

bea undressed allie and herself so she didnt wet her clothes and got a chair for allie to sit on in the shower,  
'ok babe sit there and i will clean you, she cleaned her hair and down her body, getting on her knees to wash her bottom half, her legs and personal area, allie felt the pull in her stomach as bea was on her knees in front of her, she was extremely turned on so she put her hand behind bea' neck and pulled her closer to her and kissed her, 

'mm baby you on your knees in front of me like this is fucking hot, she moaned as she kissed bea and bea responding immediately by wrapping her arms around allie's waist gently moving her fingers up and down allie's back, 

'oh bea i really want you right now, i really want to fuck you, bea pulled back and looked allie in the eye

'baby i want that too but we cant, your not recovered,

'i dont care baby im on fire and i need you to put my fire out, she pulled bea into her lap and kissed her way down her chest to her nipple and pulled it into her mouth,

'oh fuck allie that feels so good, but baby i dont want to hurt you, 

'you wont baby as long as its slow i will be fine, plus i took my meds so i should be fine, 

'you will tell me if you start to hurt ok, allie nodded and kissed bea trailing her hand down bea's face to her neck and to her breasts rolling her nipples between her fingers, 

'oh baby i need you so much, its been too long allie 

'i know i missed you so much, i need to feel you, allie moved her hand between them and glided her fingers between bea's hot moist folds rubbing bea's clit, 

'oh fuck allie, i dont think im gonna last long, allie moved her mouth over to bea's ear pulling her lope into her mouth sucking on it earning a moan from the redhead, releasing it she whispered into her ear, 'its ok baby i want you to cum, i want to feel your body tremble from my touch, she said a she pushed 2 fingers into her lover as bea's head going back and it hitting the wall with a light thud at the sudden intrusion inside her, 

'baby ride me fingers, she felt bea slowly start to move her hips gently as she didnt want to hurt allie and it didnt take long for bea's orgasm to rip through her and her body trembled as allie held her tight, bea moved her head up and laid her for head on allie's shoulder trying to compose herself

'fuck thats the best shower sex i have ever had, allie smiled

'good im glad, bea got off allie and dropped to the floor on her knees and spread allie's legs before looking up at allie 

'can you handle it?

'baby you dont have too, i just really wanted to feel you

'allie i know i dont but i want to, i really want to feel you, want to taste you, want to make you feel my tongue deep inside of you,

'oh fuck thats hot, allie spread her legs wider and nodded at bea, bea winked and dived straight in not wasting anytime, all she wanted to do was taste allie and when she took her first swipe her senses hightened, licking allis' clit and pulling it into her mouth she felt allie put her hand on her head trying to increase the pressure, bea moved her tongue down to her entrance and stiffened it and thrust it as far as she could into allie making allie moan loudly, bea moved her hand over allie's mouth trying to get her to be quiet, 

'baby deb ad alex are down stairs i dont want them hearing us, allie nodded, 

'ok baby but do that again, bea smirked and thrusted her tongue back into allie fucking her with it and she moved one hand to allie's breast and rolled her nipple between her fingers and the other she put pressure on her clit and thats all it took for allie's orgasm to hit her, bea felt her body tremble and kept her steady and she came undone, if allie moved too much she would be in pain and she wouldnt get the high she needed, allie calmed down after a couple minutes, and bea watched as allie got her breathe back, 

'are you ok allie?  
allie nodded 'fuck i needed that, so much, they both laughed it seemed they both did,  
'ok come on baby lets get out and dressed, 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

half an hour later bea and allie went down stairs and both debbie and alex had fallen asleep with alex laying down and debbie laying her head on his chest, normally bea would worry about something like this but alex was a good kid and allie trusted him so bea did, she grabbed the red blanket and threw it over them and grabbed allie's hand and went to bed, 

they had been laying there for about 10 minutes when bea's mind went back to her conversation about allie moving in and if debbie was happy with it and bea really wanted her to move in she should ask, 

'allie i need to ask you something?

'okay she said hesitantly 

'i want to know if you would like to move in with me and debbie?  
allie was surprised she went quiet and bea took this as a bad thing

'sorry maybe your not ready for it, 

'no its not that i just thought that you wouldnt be ready, we have only been together for 5 months and i love you bea but i didnt think you were ready for that, 

'allie i want nothing more than for you to move in, 

'how does debbie feel about it?

'well she actually asked me why i havent asked you yet she laughed, 

allie smiled, 'okay

'okay?

'yes okay i will move in with you

'really?

'of course baby, i love you and you and debbie are my life, i would love to live with you 2, she leaned over and kissed bea, pulling back she saw bea's massive smile on her face, 

'you look happy

'i am the love of my life just agreed to move in with me and i cant wait till our house reflects all 3 of us not just me, not even debbie had a say in how i did the house she laughed, but now we can redecorate altogether and im ecstatic to have you in my bed every night

'oh so you just want me for my body, 

'did i not make that clear, bea smirked, leaning over she peppered allie's face with kisses, her cheek, nose, eyes, for head and finally her lips, 

'i love you allie with my entire heart, body and soul forever

'i love you bea smith, my heart will always be your, after kissing for a bit bea could tell allie was tired so she pulled her close to her and they snuggled before falling asleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. pain/ cheekyness and fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie's pain hits boiling point and allie gets scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope your all enjoying this story, i love writing it and there is plenty more to come, thankyou for all your comments, i dont have the time to answer back but i definitely appreciate all the love you have shown me

The next day bea woke up to an empty bed and feeling the sheets allie hadnt been up long, getting up and heading to the bathroom she stripped her clothes and jumped into the shower, once she finished cleaning her hair she felt an arm around her waist and soft skin up against her back, she knew it was allie and she leaned back into her

'mm morning baby, i missed waking up to you today

kissing the side of bea's neck 'sorry i got up and went downstairs to grab a drink and found alex cooking breakfast for us all, 

'he cooks? wow well good cause im starving she giggled which made allie giggle

'well lets get finished in here cause its almost ready, bea washed allie's hair and after washing there bodies they got out and dressed, heading down the stairs they came to a stop when they saw debbie and alex share a kiss, clearing her throat

'morning you two, she didnt say anything cause she saw debbie's face blush bright red at being caught, she just smiled and grabbed plates to eat,

'food smells good, what are we having, 

'i made french toast with bacon and home made syrup with fresh fruit

'wow alex you didnt have to go to so much trouble for us, 

'its my pleasure bea, i appreciate you letting me stay last night, 

'of course your welcome here anytime, she saw his face soften, no one has been so kind to him like these 3 women in front of him

'ok can we eat now, came from debbie, 

'yes ok boss we know what your like if you dont eat, they all laughed

'mum im a growing woman and i need my fuel, she stuck her tongue out to her mum, 

'yes baby but your a woman when you turn 16 which is in 2 months, so what do you want to do for it?

'well maybe a party but nothing too big,

'ok we can have it as big as you want, you can invite all your friends and franky, bridget and whoever else

'and boomer mum and i guess these 2 here as well can come she giggled, 

'ok than, on the weekend lets sit down and organize it and go from there, debbie nodded and they all ate breakfast together, 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie had been back at school for a week at all was going well, it seems no one had mentioned anything about her mum which she was grateful for, the students seem to get closer to debbie and were happy that she was ok and that the other 2 as they say (bitches) were gone as it had come out that they were tormenting about 5-6 other students and with them gone the school had settled down, on one of the days when bea had to take allie to a doctor appointment boomer took debbie to school and even walked her to the gate where 4 of debbie's friends had been waiting for her and they had heard about boomer confronting the principle

'omg it was so funny, i think you nearly made the him shit himself, came from a friend and they all laughed, 

'good now he will know i mean business, said boomer, debbie snorted

'oh you sure do booms, 

'and if any of you need help with anything or any trouble at the school you tell deb and i will come and deal with them for ya

'thanks they all said in unison

'ok mini bea im gonna go open the shop, you be good, 

'i will thanks aunty boomer, boomer walked away with a big grin on her face but turned back around 

'here deb she handed her $20, 'get you and your friends some milkshakes or something

'thanks, she kissed boomer on the cheek and than she left, 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a couple weeks later and bea had just rolled over in bed and went to throw her arm over allie but she didnt feel allie there next to her and the sheets were cold, she opened her eyes and scanned the room and didnt see her so got up from her bed wondering down the stairs in search of her beauty, she went into the kitchen but not there and whilst   
there she stopped to grab a water from the fridge she heard sniffling coming form the lounge room so she turned and went there seeing allie crawled up into a ball crying so she ran over to her

'baby whats wrong? she saw allie's eyes were puffy and she was pale and sweating

'nothing its ok bea

'no its not, what happened? do you need to go to the hospital?

allie shook her her head 'no im just in pain which is to be expected, i didnt want to wake you so i came down here, 

'you should have woken me, i want to be there for you

'you are there for me, you always have been but you need to sleep

'dont worry about me im fine, now im gonna go get your meds

since allie got out of hospital she had some good days and some pretty bad one, the medication helping some but at times it was like it didnt even touch the sides, 

Now that debbie was recovered and back at school and was doing well they got the letter in the mail and the date was set for 2 weeks away which was a good thing it was soon but this meant that allie had to tolerate the next 2 weeks in so much pain but she was glad to have bea with her, bea got up and grabbed the hot water bottle and a bottle of water and allie's meds and than went back to allie 

'here baby you can have more pills, the doctor said to double up if the pain gets bad and i think you should right now

'thanks bea, she grabbed the pills and the water and downed them, bea went and put some light music on to help relax allie a bit and than laid on the couch and gently pulled allie into her and cradled her and rocked her back and forth, she could feel allie's tears on her chest and it broke her heart to see her like this, they had been laying there for about an hour and allie had finally dosed off which bea was thankful for, just as bea was starting to dose off herself she heard movement coming from the kitchen

'debbie?

'mum? is that you, she walked into the lounge, 'what are you 2 doing here?

'allie was having a bad night and i found her down here, she whispered and debbie nodded

'again mum, far this surgery couldnt came fast enough, debbie herself had found allie down here crying form the pain and stayed with her till she calmed down and fell asleep, even falling asleep with her, bea finding them there in the morning and her heart swelling at her daughter being there to support allie in her time of need, bea knew there was gonna be a long road to recovery between debbie and allie after the surgery but if it meant having them both in her life safe than it would be all worth it, for now they needed to stick together

'i know deb, i hate seeing her in so much pain, she came down here so she didnt wake me but she forgets i can tell if she isnt in bed with me, i just wish there was more i could do for her, she sighed bea felt useless so many times when allie was like this

'mum you know there isnt anything that you can do we just have to wait a couple more weeks, the surgery was scheduled for a couple days ago but they had an emergency and had to reschedule, 

'deb you better get back up to bed and get some sleep

'i will but do you need anything before i go?

'just can you throw my red blanket over us please, i dont her her getting the flu as well, debbie threw it over them and kissed her mum on the head 

'night mum

'night baby

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another couple of weeks past and it was the night before the surgery and to say the woman in the house were tense would be an understatement, for the last couple days allie had snapped at both smith woman and had even snapped at alex, they knew she didnt mean it and that she was just nervous about the surgery, alex and debbie were preparing dinner and allie was sitting on the table, bea had gone upstairs 10 minutes ago and had just come back, 

'guys we are gonna be upstairs for abit, let me know when dinner is ready

'ok mum, debbie knew that allie was on edge and her mum was probably gonna try calm her down

bea grabbed allie's hand and pulled her up the stairs, 'where are we going bea, im tired i just want to relax, she said in a bitchy way, bea didnt say anything she just directed allie into the bathroom, the bathtub was full with warm soapy water with floating rose pedals and the bathroom had candles surrounding the tub and sink and in the corner was an oil burner with allie's favorite scent in it which was vanilla, allie felt her eyes glisten with tears at the effort her girlfriend went to for her, she turned to face bea

'for me?

'yes baby for you, your so stressed about tomorrow and i get why but you need to de-stress 

'i dont deserve this i have such a bitch to you and debbie and even alex, 

'well not gonna deny that, she smirked, 'but yes you do deserve it cause your my girl and i want to look after you and dont worry about us we can take it and deb and alex know you dont mean what you say

'i really dont im just so worried for tomorrow, she slumped her shoulders

'i know baby, now get undressed and get in so you can relax, bea stripped allie and helped her in and went to leave

'NO!!! dont leave i want you to stay with me please, bea smiled

'of course baby, bea sat on the edge of the tub and allie held her hand out and they entwined there fingers, 

'im sorry i have been a bitch, its just if something goes wrong tomorrow.... she trailed off as tears dropped down her face

'hey allie nothing will go wrong ok, you and debbie will get through this and we will be happy, allie nodded and leaned her head back, they entwined there finger and they sat there in silence while bea rubbed her thumb gently over allie's fingers and pulling her hand up to her lips and kissing her wrist, allie smiled at the gentleness and sweetness of her girlfriend, they had been sat for about 10 minutes when allie ran her other hand up the side of bea's waist and to the front of her shirt puling her down to kiss her, little did bea know of her intentions and didnt realize allie was pulling her right into ther tub,

'ALLIE!! she screamed as her whole body was pulled into the tub, 'allie im gonna kill you, she turned her head to see allie trying not to laugh 'what the hell allie? this was supposed to be for you to relax and enjoy, 

'yea but i enjoy it more with you in it, she smirked,

'yes well you could have told me that before you pulled me in here with my jeans and shirt on, 

'hmm i could of but i couldnt wait to get you in here, now i will help you take your clothes off for you, 

'oh really she smiled at her cheeky blonde happy to see a smile on her face after the dark cloud of anxiety and depression has followed her around for the last 2 weeks, she leaned in and kissed the blonde on the lips, 'i love you allie novak, i love everything about you, 

'and i love you bea smith, i love your sexy body, she kissed her, 'your beautiful heart, she kissed her lips 'and i especially love when your fingers are deep within me and your pretty little tongue is gyrating on my clit, 

'mmm do you now, how about i show you what i can really do, 

'mm please do, bea got out of the tub and stripped herself of her clothes which to be honest the jeans were a struggle but she managed, she got back in and instructed allie sit in her lap which she did so, with allie wrapping her arms around her neck she leaned in and kissed her hard and slipped her tongue in which made allie moan, 

'god allie i just want to make you feel good, i want you to be happy and i want you all to myself, allie was so turned on now that she needed bea so bad it was an ache

'oh fuck baby when im with you i am happy and you make me feel so good, i need you bea, please i need you deep inside me, bea moved her hand down to where allie needed her the most sliding her fingers into her folds moving them up and down slowly, 

'god allie you feel good, she rubbed her clit soft first like in a teasing way, she felt allie move her hips telling her she needed more, she moved her fingers down to her entrance and entered allie slow, she didnt want to be to forceful in fear of hurting her, 

'oh fuck fuck fuck bea, she realized bea was waiting for her to move so she moved her hips gently as she leaned down and her lips met bea's kissing down her neck she could see bea was get more aroused every second so she moved her own hand between them and entered bea

'oh fuck allie she threw her head back at the sudden intrusion, it was an awkward position but they didnt care, as allie rode bea's fingers her own fingers plowed hard into bea and her thumb rubbed her clit, 

'i want us to come together, said a breathless allie, the only noise in the bathroom was the splashing of the water and there labored breathes, 

'bea i need more, bea nodded and added a third finger and she saw allie's eyes roll back the pleasure was so encompassing that she almost couldn't handle it, bea could feel her orgasm building, her toes were tingling and she felt the build up in her stomach, 

'oh god allie im so close, 

'i know baby me too, as allie grinded on bea's fingers she felt bea curl her fingers and that was it for her she was sent over the edge one hand clinging onto bea's shoulder and her other hand pushed hard into bea and with her thumb against her clit sent bea over the edge as well both clinging to each other as there bodies went through the motions and the pleasure of there orgasms, once both had surrendered there bodies to each other and they had come down they both pulled out of each other and allie fell limp into bea's arms holding onto the woman that just rocked her world, 

'wow allie that was....

'i know, my heart is beating so fast, they both laughed, after a few more minutes they got out and dressed and went down stairs for dinner

'mm im hungry it smells good debbie, what did you make? allie smiled

'good cause i made heaps, i made roast chicken with baked potatoes, pumpkin, sweet potato and steamed broccoli and cauliflower, plus gravy, she laughed, 'oh and garlic bread, she always made too much food, 

'god deb your not cooking for 10 people, bea laughed

'i know mum but its better to have enough for all of us than run out, 

'very true, ok lets eat, half way through there meal allie stopped and spoke

'guys im really sorry about being a bitch and snapping at you for the last couple weeks, 

'its ok allie, we know you dont mean it your just stressed about tomorrow, debbie said she nodded

'yea but it doesnt mean i can take it out on you guys, you have have been nothing but supportive, 

'allie its fine, i few little bitchy words arent gonna hurt our feeling, said alex, 'you were just being a little princess and had a tantrum, he added trying to bring some humour into the conversation, they all laughed

'yea well seems im good at that, she turned to debbie, 'debbie how are you feeling about tomorrow? i know this isnt really an ideal situation

'no its not but im ok about tomorrow, i feel good and happy that i can help you, 

'ok but if you change your mind its ok, i wont be upset,

'allie stop please, i want to do this ok, allie nodded and they both smiled at each other, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

later that night they were laid in bed with allie's head on bea's chest and bea was moving her fingers up and down allie's arm, allie had been quiet the rest of the night and bea wanted to make sure she was ok, 

'allie are you ok?

'hmm yea im just a bit worried, no actually im so scared, petrified, shitting myself that its not gonna go right tomorrow, bea pulled allie in closer to her into a full body hug and kissed the top of allie's head

'baby i cant even imagine what feelings your going through right now but i will tell you i am here for you, im here to support you, help you, be there for you, both you and debbie are the most important people the world to me and i would do anything for you 2, 

'i know you would i just want this all to be over, im sick of being sick 

'i can only imagine, ok go to sleep you need your rest, its going to be a big day tomorrow, 

'night baby, i love you allie leaned up and kissed her

'i love you too allie,


	22. D-DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie and debbie go for the operation, franky is cheeky and a surprise visitor

Allie was laying in the hospital bed with debbie, bea, alex, kaz, bridget, franky and boomer around her, they were all there to support her and debbie through this tough phase, allie was looking out the window kinda day dreaming when the doctor walked in and asked debbie to follow him to get ready which franky and alex went with her but before she went she walked over to allie and pulled her into a hug

'it will be ok allie i promise, allie nodded

'thank you debbie, thank you for everything, i am in debt to you forever

'no your not allie, your everything i ever dreamed of for mum and you make her so happy, pulling back allie grabbed debbie's face and kissed her cheek and than bea turned to debbie and pulled her into a hug, 

'mum i will be fine

bea sniffled 'i know you will be but i cant help it

' your just a big sook mum but its ok i love you and franky and alex will be with me

'are you sure you dont want me with you? allie has kaz and the others here

'no mum its fine you stay here and i will see you after ok, 

'ok baby i love you and if you need me you tell them to get me, debbie left with the doctor followed by alex and franky

allie was laying back and bea could see her fidgeting with her fingers and grabbed her hands to stop her from getting to anxious and turned to the others

'guys can i have a few minutes with allie alone please, they all nod and head out to get coffee leaving them alone,

'allie whats going through your mind right now?

allie sighed 'im just scared bea, i know i need this but im honestly petrified, bea can feel allie's hand shaking

'i get that baby but you need to stay calm and trust all will be ok, i have faith that you will be fine, she smiled and kissed allie on the lips, 

'i know im just being stupid

'no your not allie, your feeling are validated, after so long waiting its finally gonna happen and your going to get your life back like you deserve, allie nodded

'i hope so, now can you come sit up here with me i need hugs from you, she slid over a little and bea laid next to her and allie snuggled into bea, it was an hour later and the doctor came in and said it was time

'miss novak are you ready? he smiled

'umm yea i think so, she gave a nervous smile back, 

'allie it will be fine, just trust me as your doctor ok, allie nodded

'ok doctor, thank you, she turned to kaz and kaz hugged her and whispered in her ear 'i love you kiddo and think of this as a new start to life, 

'i love you too mum, 

'good luck came from boomer and bridget which she smiled at and as they stayed in the room bea followed the rolling bed with her hand clamped around allie's, she could see tears rolling down allie's face but she didnt say anything till they came to a stop just before the operation room, 

'i will give you a couple minutes, said the doctor, 

wiping allie's tears with her thumbs 'allie it will be ok, i know your scared and worried and its ok to be but i wont let anything happen to you, i love you with every ounce of my body and my heart yearns for you, she put her for head on allie's feeling her own tears falling, 

'i love you too baby, she pulled bea into a kiss and than they hugged each other, they held on to each other as if there lives depended on it, 'forever bea, your my forever, just than the doctor came 

'ok allie lets get you set up, 

'ok bye baby, bea was a mess now she couldnt even speak she just waved at allie as they wheeled her away and bea walked over to the closest wall feeling a little dizzy, she had so much to lose her daughter and her girlfriend it all became too much and she slid down the wall and sat there with her knees tucked under her and her chin on her knees sobbing for what could happen, she hadnt realized someone had walked up to her 

'oh sweetheart she heard, looking up she saw the only woman that has always been there for her as a mother liz, although she never gave birth to her she had always been the mother figure in her life, she had been on holidays when franky called her and told her what was going to so she came straight home, 

'mum? 

'come here baby, liz put her hand out and pulled bea up and into a hug, a hug that shows the love and compassion she is feeling and needing right now, 

'how... how are you here? she said between sobs

'franky called me and told me everything, pulling back she cradled bea's face, 'why didnt you call me? 

'sorry mum but i was waiting till you got back to tell you everything, liz didnt even know about bea having a girlfriend let alone anything else, she had been travelling for the last 6 months around europe and than usa and the second she got the call from franky she was on the next plane home, 

'its ok franky told me everything, how is debbie and allie?

'they just went in, the operation will be about 5-6 hours and than its a waiting game, she sniffled, 'mum i cant lose either of them, debbie is my baby, i love her so much and allie...... she trailed off, her feeling for the blonde were over whelming at times and she didnt know how to put them in words, 'mum i love her and i cant live without either of them 

'hey bea common they will both be ok, lets go get a coffee, 

'ok but the others are here too lets get them, liz held bea's arm and they walked to allie's room where franky and alex had gone once debbie went in

'mum franky jumped up and ran and hugged liz, franky had never had a proper mum either and liz was a stand in for hers, franky bea and liz were all very close, 

'franky sweet heart thank you for calling me, 

'of course i needed someone else to keep this one in tact with me, she laughed, 

'did debbie go ok? said bea

'yes bea she did, she was a bit scared but alex here calmed her down with a little kissy kissy and few words and she was fine after that, alex went bright red and his eyes went wide, 

'and who is this gentlemen kissing my grand daughter?

'mum this is alex he is a good friend of debbie's, liz walked over to alex and stuck her hand out

'hi im liz bea's mum and debbie's gran, 

'umm its nice to meet you, he shook her hand, kaz saw the terrified look on his face and jumped in

'hi im kaz allie's mum nice to meet you, she shook liz's hand, 

'nice to meet you too hun, im sure allie will come out of this well, 

'i hope so, we have been waiting for this for a long time, allie is a good person and needs a break and she has finally found her someone with bea and she needs this more than anything, kaz felt the tears fall as well as reality hit her of the situation and she felt liz wrap her arms around her and squeeze her tight, 

'it will be ok, you just gotta think positive, she pulled back 'ok everyone with me we are going to the cafe for food and coffee and drinks and whatever else they got there, everyone agreed and they headed down, they walked into the elevator and it was quiet going down the 13 floors and half way there was a noise as franky turned her back to everyone and dropped a pretty big fart in the lift, 

'oh fuck franky wtf was that, came from bea

'oh god i cant breathe said kaz 

'oh lord franky what did you eat i feel like i can taste it, came from liz, franky and boomer were high fiving each other, boomer quite proud of her friend, 

'babe are you serious thats just foul, so charming, 

'what gidge i couldnt hold it in, shit i think i may have shit myself, by this stage boomer was on the floor crying of laughter, alex was a giggling mess, bea was dry reaching along with kaz and liz and gidge were just holding the noses, thank god the lift door opened and they all ran out and franky just strutted out like nothing happened, as she heard the few people go into the elevator and saying 'what the hell is that smell? set them all off in fits of laughter which pretty much made them the loudest group heading into the cafe, they were all happy that bea was laughing as they knew she was worried about her 2 girls, 

they grabbed a table and sat around while liz went up and ordered a bunch of coffees and a thick shake for alex, they didnt have much food on offer just some pasta, salad and hot chips so she got some of everything and some sweets as well, she knew they would be there for a while so she made sure there was enough of everything for the time, once she ordered she paid and headed back to the table and they were gonna bring everything out as it was a pretty big order, 

'so guys what have i missed apart from whats going on with allie and deb?

'has bea told you about debbie's fight at school and boomer going after the principle, she smirked, 

'what no,, bea turned to liz and told her about the 2 girls that started shit with her and that it ended with debbie sending them to the hospital and than debbie collapsed and was rushed to hospital and had surgery and than boomer scaring the crap out of the principal and teachers at school and than the girls being expelled, 

'well shit deb has turned into you bea, they all laughed, 

'mum im not that bad, 

'no of course your not, so how did these 2 girls find out about what happened with you?

'not sure but i will find out, once everything has calmed down and both debbie and allie have recovered i plan to find out, 

'ok good and i want to be kept in the loop with everything

'yes boss,,, bea salutes her causing the table to burst out laughing 

'smarty pants bea, ok so tell me more about allie? bea turned to kaz not really sure if she should be sharing allie's story with them, seeing kaz nod her head, 

'ok but before i tell you guys everything she is a changed person and i dont want any of you saying anything to her about anything and im begging you not to judge her, she means alot to me,

franky put her hand on bea's arm she and kaz were the only ones at the table that knew about allie she hadnt even told bridget, 'bea its ok were all family here and no one is here to judge, bea smiled and nodded, 'thanks franky 

'well i will give you a short version, when allie was 14 she came out to her parents as a lesbian and they kicked her out, she lived on the streets for a long time and was working as a prostitute and one night she got bashed pretty bad and had turned to drugs to help her with pain, she got addicted and had continued her lifestyle for a while until one night she was ruffed up again and ended up at the shelter kaz here works at and kaz got her clean and sober and helped her get her life together and its because of the drugs that her liver is damaged and we are here today so she can hopefully have a chance at a better life, 

'oh that poor girl to go through that at no fault of her own is so sad, said liz

'ah yea bea im sorry she went through that, shes a good girl, i like her ya know, she is good for you and deb and she looks after you 2 so she is good in my books, boomer smiled, you dont really get much from boomer but when she does speak from her heart its so sweet

'thank you boomer, they sat there for another couple hours talking about different things before heading up to the waiting room

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it had been about 5 hours since they had been taken in and bea was starting to become anxious and was flipping through a magazine extremely fast, franky could sense bea's frustration and took the magazine off her and grabbed her hand and pulled her up,

'guys bea and i are going for a walk to get some fresh air, 

'no im not, what if the doctor comes here?

'than gidge will call me and we will come back, we are only going downstairs, 

'bea its ok i will call if your needed, 

'ok fine but im not going for long, bea and franky went downstairs and outside the hospital and franky pulled bea to the side to instruct her to sit by the pond that the hospital had built there a few years back, its was pretty with a few bench seats and flowers and plants everywhere, they sat down and no words needed to be said so they sat in silence for a while, 

'franky what if something happens to one of them? 

'hey you cant think like that, the surgery should be over soon and they will be fine

'but its not just the surgery is it, its after that as well the recovery is gonna be hard for both of them but especially allie, 

'im not gonna lie red it will be but thats where me and gidge come in, we spoke about it last night and we decided to come and stay with you guys when they get out of hospital and between the 3 of us and boomer, kaz and alex and even liz dropping in we altogether will get through this,

'franky i cant ask you to do that, you have your own life

'yes i do and your 90% of my life so shut up cause its happening, 

'you know its not gonna be easy? 

'i know red but its should make you feel better that we will have our very own doctor in the house with gidge being there, yes she wont be there all the time cause she has work but i will be there cause i put in for emergency leave and cashed in my holidays so i can annoy you for a while, bea laughed, 

'i love you franky i hope you know that, she pulled franky into a tight hug

'god red sorry but dont try to get sweet with me now im a taken woman, she laughed and bea pushed her over causing her to fall off the bench and bea just cracked up laughing, she stood up and put her hand out, 

'common lets get back in there franky, they walked back in and before they walked into the waiting room franky spoke

'i love you too red she whispered and than walked over to bridget giving her a kiss, bea smiled and sat down and watched tv, franky without a doubt had been her and debbie's biggest support system from the start and she didnt know what would have happened if franky wasnt around, probably dead actually, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it had been a couple hours when the doctor came in with some news, 

'bea the surgery went well, debbie will be awake in a couple hours but allie probably wont be awake till tomorrow, 

'why not?

'because we put her into an induced coma to see how her body takes to the change in her body, 

'ok thank you doctor, can i see them?

'yes i have organised to have them both in the same room so you can be with both of them, bea smiled

'thank you very much doctor

'follow me, bea and the rest followed the doctor and were led into a different room and bea walked between both beds and held both there hands, franky stopped in the door way and stopped everyone from going in, 'guys give her a few minutes with them, she whispered and they all nodded

bea leaned down and kissed debbie on the head 'thank you baby, thank you for being you, she whispered in debbie's ear, than she leaned down and kissed allie on the lips 'i need you to wake up, i love you my beautiful girl' she whispered in allie's ear, she stood up and wiped her eyes of the tears and turned around

'come in guys, everyone came in and sat down, alex going to debbie's side and kaz going to allie's and kissing her cheek, 'your strong bubba you rest now but we want you back soon, bea sat in the middle of the 2 and held there hands and the waiting period just started

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a few hours later and bea hadnt moved from her spot and nor had alex in fact, he was sitting there holding debbie's hand and waiting for her to wake up, the only ones left were bea, alex and franky but franky went to get coffee so just the other 2 left, 

'thank you for being here, im sure debbie would be thankful for you being here

'of course i would be here, she is important to me, im glad i can be here for her, just than debbie's eyes slowly opened

'mum? she groggily said

'yea baby im here, how you feeling?

'im ok mum a bit sore but i will be fine, how did it go? how is allie?

'the doctor said it went good, allie is right here next to you, they put her in an induced coma to see how her body takes to the operation, debbie nods

'ok good, can i have water please, 

'here i got it said alex, he put water in a cup and a straw and held it out for debbie and she took a couple of little sips, 

'thank you, she whispered to him. 

debbie had fallen asleep again and the other 3 were sitting there watching tv, it was getting late in the night maybe about 8-9pm and nurse had said that only one visitor could stay so obviously that was bea, franky took alex home and bea was left there on her own in her own thoughts, she was thinking about how the following few weeks were gonna go, she had to go do food shopping, set up some rails in the shower for both debbie and allie to hold on to when they shower, allie's apartment still hadnt been packed up so she hadnt been able to move in properly, just than she heard a knock and looking up she saw franky

'franky you left like an hour ago what are you doing here?

'i bought you a change of clothes and some toiletries and some food, bea smiled

'thank you franky, you didnt need to do that 

'yes i did, you are no good to anyone if your rundown 

'yea i know, you know me too well

'so you were in deep thought what were you thinking about?

'franky i have so much to do before they get home, 

'like what?

'i gotta put rails in the shower and do the shopping and allie's apartment needs to be packed and cleaned and moved to my place, 

'dont worry red we can do all that for you, bea smiled

'thank you again franky, 

'no worries, allies' house keys at home

'ah yea i think in the top draw on my side, franky nodded

'ok consider it done, dont worry you just look after these two, bea smiled

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea woke up from a very uncomfortable sleep and seeing debbie giggling at her

'what you laughing at?

'um mum look at your face, you should go to the bathroom to see in the mirror, bea stood up and went to the bathroom seeing something written on her forehead, her eyes went wide when she saw it 'franky's bitch" she grabbed a few towelettes and wet them and walked out into the room rubbing her for head, 

'im gonna kill her, where is she? debbie giggling put a smile on bea's face 'far out deb stop laughing 

'sorry mum but that is too funny, only franky would do that, just than franky walked in

'talking about me again?

'mm yea how you know im your bitch!!! franky burst out laughing as did debbie but she stopped when it hurt too much

'oh fuck dont make me laugh it hurts too much

'you ok baby?

'yea just tell franky to stop being an idiot

'sorry deb but i love messing with your mum, its so fun riling her up

'yea i know but please dont make me laugh, she smiled

bea looked over to allie who was still in a coma, rubbing her cheek she kissed her for head and settled down on a chair taking the blondes hand, she needed allie to wake up, needed to see her blue eyes, franky was helping debbie eat her breakfast which was soup cause she cant have solids yet, she leaned back and closed her eyes for a bit, tiredness taking over her


	23. recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie and deb recover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not really 100% happy with htis chapter but here it is, thank you for all your comments,

'This is bullshit, its been 3 fucking days why hasnt allie woken up? bea screams at the doctor

'i'm sorry bea we are doing more tests to see why she hasn't woken

'i'm sick of this, you said she should have woken the day after the surgery 

'yes i know but there have been complications and her body is still recovering, bea moved up into his face heat radiating from her and tears rolling down her face, she took a big breathe to calm herself 

'i'm sorry but she is everything to me and i need her to wake up, 

'i get it and im doing everything i can for her, bea nods

'ok i will wait, she went and sat between the 2 beds, debbie grabbed her mums hand 

'mum are you ok?

'yea im sorry debb i didnt mean to lose my temper, she sighed

'its ok mum i understand but she will ok

' i hope so debbie. she squeezed her hand and bea sat back in the chair and put her hand over her face, franky walked in a couple minutes later, seeing bea in an upset state, she walked over and crouched down in front of her and pulling being hands into her own and getting her attention

'bea look at me, bea lifts her eyes and makes eyes contact with her, 'bea she is going to wake up soon, she has too she has you and debbie and all of us waiting for her here, bea nodded 

'i really hope your right franky, 

'i am now come with me and get a coffee deb is here and she will call if there are any changes, 

'yea ok but only for a bit

'yea ok lets go, she wraps her arms around bea's shoulder and they walk out towards the left and head down stairs, they went and got a coffee and sat at the table 

'franky why wont she wake up? 

'oh red with these you just dont know, some people are different and it takes longer for them to recover, 

'yea i guess, i just need to see her awake and alive

'i know red you just got to give it more time, bridget said with some people it can take up to 2 weeks for them to come out of a coma following this type of surgery, bea's eyes went wide

'w w what? are you serious?

'yea red, it depends how there bodies take to the new organ, bea nods

'ok well i hope i dont have to wait that long, they sat quiet for a few minutes before franky spoke

'well red in other news boomer put rails in the bathroom and the veranda to help them get around and than me gidge boomer and liz all went to allie's apartment and packed her things and brought them over to your place and allie can unpack when she is ready, we also cleaned up the place and handed the keys back to the real estate and told them that allie no longer required the place, i also went shopping and your fridge and cupboards are full to the brim and than we even cleaned your place, it didnt need much as your a clean freak but you have been here for 5 days so we just gave it a quick once over so you dont need to worry about anything, bea smiled

'thank you franky, how much was the shopping i will transfer it to you now, franky shakes her head

'i dont want money red, after all me and gidge will be there too, 

'but franky you have done so much already and i dont expect you to pay for shopping as well, 

'red just calm down yea, everything is taken care of, franky leans up and wipes the stray tear that dropped from bea, bea cant believe how she ended up with such an amazing person in her life, 

'thank you franky for everything, your a life saver and i appreciate you more than you know, 

'so soft red, they both giggle, just than bea gets a phone call from debbie

'mum mum quick get up here allie is waking up, bea's eyes go wide

'im coming deb, she shoots up, 'allie's awake lets go, with that they both shoot off running and dismiss the lift and run up the stairs much too franky's disapproval but she follows red cause this is a big moment, they reach the top huffing and puffing loudly and take a quick second to get there breathe back before taking off into the room allie and debbie share, she sees allie coughing as they take out the breathing tube and she can feel the happy tears flow when the nurse moves and her eyes lock with allie's and is over come with happiness, 

'oh baby your awake?she walks over and takes her hand

'yea i am, allie says softly, her throat is very dry and sore, 'water please

'of course baby, bea does as alex did for debbie and puts water in a small cup and puts a straw in it and holds it out for allie to drink from, she takes a big sip but coughs most of it back up, 

'shit allie are you ok? says debbie, allie slowly takes some breathes and nods, 

'yes drank too fast, she settled down and laid back against the pillow, allie goes to take another sip only smaller and than smiles at bea and oh how bea missed her smile, it lights up any room

'how are you feeling baby?

'im ok, a bit drowsy and tried and my stomach hurts but thats to be expected, 

'is there anything i can get you?

'no i just want you here next to me, bea sits down and takes her hand and they both stare at each other for a while

'i was so scared you wouldn't wake up, allie frowns

'why? how long was i out for?

'4 days,

'holy crap what, bea nods

'yea it seams your body doesnt recover from surgery well, 

'yea i guess not, she turns to debbie, 'how are you? are you in pain?

'a bit but im fine im more worried about you

'im fine debbie. thank you, i will forever be grateful to you for this and i will do everything in my power to make sure you and your mum are always happy

'i know you will, i never had any doubt, debbie smiled and they fell in a comfortable silence for a while, 

'ok well im gonna go and give you 3 some time together, 

'thank you for coming franky, i appreciate you being there for debbie and bea when i couldnt

'no sweat blondie, oh and your stuff form your apartment have been packed and are at your new home with these 2 so you can deal with it when your ready, no use paying rent for a place you no longer need, 

'wow thank you franky so much and thank the others as well, 

'will do now you 3 get some rest and i will be back in a few hours and bring proper food, none of this stale shit for you guys, bye 

'see ya franky came from the other 3

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a couple hours later and debbie and allie were sleeping and bea was sitting between them and watching tv which she had ordered, she was so invested in the show that she hadnt realized allie had woken up till she felt allie's hand stroke her cheek, turning her head they smiled at each other

'hey baby you doing ok?

'yea babe i am you dont need to worry about me, she felt bea move into her hand 

'i will always worry about you, she smiled, 'i love you so much allie

'i love you too baby now come up here and lay with me please, 

'no i shouldn't in case i bump you, i dont want to hurt you,

'its hurts me more being away from you and considering i was in a coma for 4 days than i need you here close to me, please baby, bea nodded

'ok but only for a bit, allie scooted over and grunted in pain

'allie you cant move its too painful

'babe please just come up here, bea nodded and slowly got up there and laid down with allie snuggling into her

'better?

'much better,

'good now go to sleep, you need to rest

'yes boss she mumbles as she gets comfortable and closes her eyes and she felt bea kiss her on top of her head before she too closed her eyes and fell asleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

bea was woken by not quite a scream but loud enough as she flung her eyes open and looked around

'ohhhhhhhh oh my god 

'allie whats happening?

'bea please get the doctor the pain is too much i think im gonna pass out

mum whats happening?

'i dont know deb im going to get the doctor, she said as she ran out of the room coming in a minute later with a nurse and the doctor,

'allie whats happening he said

'ahhhhh i feel like im being stabbed

'ok let me have a look, nurse can you get me the ultrasound machine, the nurse nods and goes to get it and sets it up, 

'allie i need you to stay as still as you can, bea goes and grabs allie's hand

'allie look at me baby, i need you to concentrate on me while he does this, allie nods and looks into bea's eyes and bea can see the pain in her eyes as they glass over and tears fall which in turn bea's fall seeing her lover in so much pain, 

'ohhh why is it hurting so much? i cant handle it

'allie you have an infection, i will get the nurse to get the right antibiotics and some morphine and it will help, allie nods and holds on tight to bea's hands

'baby please dont let go

'i never will allie, i promise, debbie watches on as allie struggles with the pain and its than the nurse comes in with the meds and hands it to the doctor, 

'ok allie this will feel cold going through your body but it wont last long 

'ok please just do it, the doctor nods and injects the antibiotics first and than the morphine, bea can see allie shivering for a couple minutes and than she relaxes as the morphine kicks in and she lays back down

'ok allie how do you feel now? the dr asks

'better now thank you, sorry about that

'dont be, i need to know if you are in pain or are uncomfortable so we can make sure that nothing effects the process, the infection isnt too bad so should be better in a couple days and with some luck you can go home in id say 4 days give or take, allie nods but she cant hold on as the morphine kicks in and she slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep

'is she ok dr?

'yes she will be, its normal for infections to happen and she should sleep through till tomorrow morning now, i gave her a pretty good dose to help her but if she has any more issues than let me know, 

'thanks you dr, he nods and turns to debbie

'now miss how are you doing?

'im doing well, pain is ok but i can manage i think, he looks through the chart and sees that last night debbie pushed the pain medicine button quite a bit last night and this morning, he raises his eyebrows

'are you sure cause according to this you have used the pain meds quite a bit, bea turns her head fast 

'baby is that true, debbie shrugs

'its fine mum it was just a bad night thats all, we knew there was going to be a fair amount of pain after surgery, 

'baby im sorry i didnt realize she grabs debbie's hand and squeezes it

'mum its fine, there's nothing you can do its fine mum, bea nods and kisses debbie's cheek, she knows how much debbie has sacrificed to do this for allie and her heart swells, 

'ok now that allie is settled im gonna leave you 2 too it and i will be back later on before my shift finishes, if she wakes up just help her relax and if she is still in pain call me, bea nods and he leaves, 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

franky walks through the door about an hour before visiting hours finish, 'hello girls how are we doing?

'alright now, we had a situation before with allie where she woke up screaming and crying about the pain and they checked her and said she has an infection so they gave her something for it and morphine for the pain and she fell asleep again, 

'oh poor allie, she has been through so much so just needs to recover so she can get on with her life, they all nod, 'ok red i bought you and debbie some dinner, i made mushroom risotto and i bought you some more clothes cause your starting to stink up the place, 

'hey i dont smell, i had a shower earlier, she sees debbie giggle and she is happy to see this side of debbie, 

'sure red, now dig in before it gets cold, 

'thank you franky, debbie and bea eat and just as bea finished and put the tupper ware down she hears a faint voice calling her name and she looks over too allie who is moving around in her bed and it looks like she may fall off and bea moves over to her and sits on the edge of the bed and rubs her hand over allie head and whispers into her ear, bea knows she is still sleeping but she may just be a bit agitated and wants her to calm down

'its ok baby im here, you can relax, your safe here with me, i love you allie, after a few minutes she sees allie's body relax and drift back to sleep, franky and debbie watch on with smiles on there faces and when she turns around she sees there faces

'what? why you looking at me like that?

'its cute mum, you and allie are so cute, you can calm her down like no other person, she is your sea horse, she giggles

'my what?

'your sea horse, bea raises an eyebrow and debbie continues, 'sea horses link there tails while they swim so they dont lose each other, you and allie are so connected there is no way you can lose each other, she smiles as does bea and franky

'thats sweet deb, your mum found her sea horse 

'she sure did, and they both see bea's face go bright red

'oh god red do you ever not blush, 

'shut up i cant freaking help it, its sweet and true, i guess allie is my sea horse, she smiled and leaned over and kissed allie on the lips, 

'ok im heading off before i get kicked out, if you need anything call me

'ok bye franky

'mum will you come up and lay in bed with me please

'ok she says hesitantly and deb just rolls her eyes, 

'mum i just want you to lay with me for a bit, she knows her mum has been sleeping on the crappy chairs and she mush ache by now so she is trying to get her to come and sleep with her without telling bea cause we all know how stubborn she can be, 

'ok baby scoot over abit and deb does and bea gets in and grabs the control and finds a movie to watch and it just so happens to be one of debbie's favorite movies the heat with sandra bullock, the both settle down with debbie laying her head on her mums shoulder and bea wraps her arms around debbie and brings her closer towards her, they both fall asleep half way though and debbie makes sure to have a tight hold on her mum the whole night as she feels comfortable and safe with her there,

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

its 5 days later and the infection has cleared and allie and debbie can go home and both are very excited, bea is packing allie's bag when franky and bridget come in the room

'hey guys, came from bridget, 'you both ready to go home?

'oh hells yea, came from allie

'so ready, the food here is crap, bea laughs at debbie as all she thinks about is food, franky picks up debbie's and allie's bag and bridget and bea get a wheelchair for each of the girls

'ok girls get in, says franky with a smirk, allie and debbie look at each other and both sigh

'is this necessary? allie asks

'yes it is, its a fair walk out to the front and you will get get tired, you need to keep your strength for other things, says bea

'yea babe like what? and bea's face goes red and her eyes widen, 

'allie not that jesus, i meant like walking at home and doing things, allie smirks

'i know what you meant but i love when you blush like that

'oh haha now both of you get in so we can get home, franky cant help but laugh at there antics, they both get in and allie signs her paperwork and bea signs for debbie as she is underage, 

'ok lets get out of here, says bea

'lead the way babe, she winks at bea

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. bit of this and that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the recovery continues and bea and allie struggle to keep there hands to themselves

'allie stop we cant do anything, she struggled against the kisses on her neck from the blonde

'why not?

'cause your recovering and you have only been home 3 days

'ugh common babe you know you want to

bea sighs 'of course i do, im struggling to keep my hands to myself but we both know we cant do anything

'fine but when im better im gonna rock your world, she smirked

'i have no doubt allie, now come on let me run you a bath 

bea got out of bed and ran allie a bath and helped her in it, kissing her on the head

'i will be back in a bit, allie nodded and bea went down stairs seeing debbie bridget and franky sitting down having lunch

'hey guys

'hey mum, hows allie?

'shes ok, she is in the bath, she smiled at deb, how are you doing baby?

'im ok mum, still sore but getting there, 

'hey red gidge is going into work for an hour and than she will be back, we were thinking of doing a games night later, what you think?

'yea sure franky, i will have to check with allie to make sure she is up for it, 

'ok red now worries, bea spent 20 minutes down stairs and than bea grabbed 2 coffees for her and allie and went back upstairs and saw allie sitting on the edge of the bed in a towel taking deep breaths, bea put the mugs down and went and sat next to allie

'baby you ok? allie nodded

'yea im just tired, she shyly smiled

'i have no doubt but it will get easier, your already doing better now compared to a few days ago

'yea true, ok i better get dressed and head down stairs

'you dont need to get dressed, i was thinking we lay in bed for a couple hours with a coffee and you can just relax and than later on franky suggested a games night, what do you think?

allie smiled 'sounds perfect but could you get me some undies at least please otherwise i might just not be able to keep my hands to myself, bea laughed

'of course sweet heart, bea helps allie put undies on and they both got in bed and gravitated towards each other

'mmmm i love snuggling up with you bea, your so snuggly wuggly, bea giggled

'is wuggly even a word?

'hmm maybe not i just made it up, she giggled

'well im glad your comfy, they laid there for a while and allie had fallen asleep with bea following not too long later

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

a couple hours later and debbie, franky and bridget are watching tv while the other 2 were sleeping upstairs

'so debbie how are you doing? hows the pain really? and remember you cant lie to me im a doctor, bridget smiled

'im doing ok, i mean at times when im showering or walking for long its more painful but most of the time im doing ok, its allie that is struggling 

'how do you know she is struggling? she seems to be doing ok

'well i dont sleep well at night so i normally get up and go to the bathroom and i see allie down stairs sometimes i can hear her crying or see her doubled over the bench trying to breathe through the pain, i dont think mum knows, she sighed

'well shit i knew allie would struggle but not that bad, said franky

bridget nodded 'unfortunately its like that the first couple weeks cause the healthy part of her liver and the new part that was put in are connecting and trying to adjust together, we just have to support her the best we can and tell bea about at night it seems worse, they all nodded in agreement

'franky can you please go to my room and grab my laptop please?

'sure deb, she walked up the stairs and on her way to debbie's room she stopped at bea's room and slowly opened the door to check if they were ok, she opened the door and peeked in and she smiled when she saw them both laying on there sides facing each other and bea's arms protectively around allie and allie's face snuggled into bea's neck both fast asleep, closing the door she went and grabbed the laptop before heading down stairs laughing to herself

'babe what are you laughing at?

'oh i just checked on bea and allie and there fast asleep wrapped around each other, it reminded me of when debbie said that allie was bea's sea horse, there cute 

'yea they are, mum is so in love with allie, they all nodded 

'ok well im gonna get a start on dinner and than i will wake juliet & juliet, franky laughed

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea was the first to wake up, she looked over at allie and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek and stroked it, god she loved this woman and since she met her she knew she couldnt live without her, leaning over she kissed allie on the lips and allie didnt respond, she bent down and kissed her a bit harder and moaned when she felt allie respond, allie wrapped her arms around bea's neck and pulled her closer but before it got to hot and heavy bea pulled back and the breathes were heavy

'fuck bea thats one way to wake up, now come back here and finish what you started, bea leaned back down and kissed allie again slipping her tongue into allie's mouth, allie moved her hand in front and under bea's shirt running up her stomach to bea's breast happy to feel no bra, she squeezed her right breast and rolled the nipple between her fingers making bea moan, 'oh fuck allie, she mumbled against her lips, pushing her chest more into allie's hand, the next thing they knew there was a knock on the door and the door flung open making them spring apart, 

'well well well whats going on here? bea and allie looked at each other

'nothing were just talking franky, came from bea

'well you dont talk to me like that bea, franky smirked

'oh shut up franky, what do you want?

'dinner is ready so get your asses up and get down stairs

'ok were coming, franky walks out yelling back to them

'and no fucking while your recovering, allie and bea hearing both bridget and debbie burst out laughing

'god i love her but did she have to say that so loud for debbie to hear, allie giggling

'she cant help it she has no filter

'yea i know, ok lets get you dressed and go down stairs, 

'what if i dont want to get dressed, maybe i want to go down in my undies, she bit her lip

'oh hell no allie, no one sees your body but me and definitely not franky, allie giggled

'oh baby your cute when your demanding, she kissed bea and got up, 'ok than clothes it is than, 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

after dinner bridget cleaned the kitchen while franky and bea pulled the games out and put them on the table in the lounge room while debbie and allie settled on the couch, once bridget finished bea got everyone drinks and some snacks out and they all sat down to play some games, allie snuggling into bea as soon as she sat down and bea wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the head, 

they were playing monopoly and franky and bea were arguing about franky having to pay bea as she landed on her hotel, 

'your a cheat bea

'oh piss off im not, 

'yea ya are

'nah im just better than you, she smirked

'better? than me?? pffft in your dreams

'nah come on franky pay up you owe me $2200

bridget chuckling 'babe you owe bea dont be a sore loser, debbie giggling 

'i am not a sore loser gidge!!!!! she feigned offence 

'ok well than pay her, said bridget, franky turned to allie and went to speak and only just realized that she had fallen asleep up against bea' shoulder

'bea look, bea turned her head and chuckled

'she always falls asleep, she even did it in the bath the other day, debbie laughed

'i know how that feels, the meds knock you around big time, 

'just leave her she looks comfortable leaned against mum, deb said

'ok well now back to the game pay up doyle

'damn it, she throws $2200 in the middle of the board and bea grabs it

'oh smells so good cause it came from you, she said fanning herself

'oh shut up bea and roll the dice, an hour later and bea has taken the win much too franky's dismay and the amusement of debbie and bridget, bridget packed up the games and helped debbie up into her room and helped her into bed and than her and franky headed to bed, bea gently moved her body and helped allie lie down so she could stand up, once she was up she made sure everything was locked and closed all the lights before walking over to allie and gently scooped her into her arms and took her up the stairs and laid her in bed, allie slightly opened her eyes

'mmmmm baby what happening?

'you fell asleep down stairs so bought you up here, bea said as she sat down beside allie and rubbed her arm, 

'you carried me up here, allie mumbled

'i did its easier than waking you up

'mm your so so strong baby, allie said as her eyes closed again and she fell asleep, bea kissed her on the head and went to the bathroom and had a quick shower before getting comfy in bed with allie claiming the big spoon and wrapping her arms around her beauty,

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

a few days later and bea had to go into work as boomer was really busy so kaz was gonna come around and stay with allie and debbie as franky was gonna go help bea as well, allie and debbie had just had breakfast when there was a knock on the door, bea answering it

'hey kaz come in

'hey bea, how are they doing?she said as she walked into the house

'there doing ok, both still in pain but getting there

'good, she sees allie, 'hey bubba how you doing?

'good mum, getting there, how are you?

'cant complain, hey debbie how are you doing?

'hi kaz, she smiled, 'im doing good

'umm bea there is some thing in my car in the front seat can you get it please, its for debbie

'yea sure, bea walks to kaz's car and is surprised to see alex sitting in the car,

'alex what are you doing here?

'i came to see debbie and alex, is that ok? he asked nervously

'of course, come inside, he got out and then went to the boot in the car and pulled out 2 bunches of flowers and bea couldnt help but smile, he was so thoughtful, they both walked in and bea watched as debbie's eyes lit up when she saw alex, he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek

'hey debbie these are for you, 

'thank you alex,

'how are you feeling?

'im ok, getting there, she smiled

'good, he walked over to allie, 'these are for you princess, he giggled

allie laughed 'thank you but you shouldnt waste your money on me, 

'your not a waste of money you have done so much for me and i can never repay you, allie smiled 

'ok here let me put both your flowers in a vase so i can go to work

'its ok bea you go i got it, said kaz

'you sure kaz?

'yea no worries you head to work,

'ok thanks, she went and gave a kiss on debbie's head and than went and kissed allie on the lips, 'you call if you need me ok

'yea no worries bea its all good, 

'ok lets go franky its gonna be a busy day, love you both singing out before she left

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea and franky had been at work for a couple hours so far and along with boomer they were trying to get through all the work, 

'far out were so busy

' i know bea but its a good thing for your bank account, bea nodded

'yea true booms but far out the amount of work we have to do will take like 5 days to catch up

'its ok red we will get it done ok no sweat, bea nodded, it was about 1 o'clock when a pizza delivery guy walked in with 3 large pizza's 

'can i help you?

'hi i have a delivery for bea, bea frowned

'i never ordered pizza

'well someone called allie placed the order and paid and said to tell you that you better eat to keep your strength up, bea chuckled and he handed over 3 pizza's and a bottle of coke

'thank you, 

'your welcome, enjoy, 

'hey guys lunch, 

'where did that come from red?

'allie ordered them for us, cheeky little shit, and the pizza guy sent a message as well, 'that i better eat to keep my strength up

franky laughed 'thats cute red, she is looking after you

'yea she is cute, ok dig in, as they were eating bea pulled out her phone and text allie

[thank you baby for the pizza but you didnt have too xx]

a couple minutes later she got a reply

[your most welcome my queen and yes i did, you need to look after yourself]

[i am, i have too i have you and debbie to look after] 

[i fucking love you babe, i hope you know how much]

[i do and i love you too, so much, babe i will see you when i get home xx]

[ok baby xxoo] 

they finished eating and got back to work hoping not to finish late

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

'ok guys i made lunch, its stir fly so come and sit at the table, kaz went and helped allie and alex helped debbie and they all sat and ate and chatted about nothing in particular, once finished kaz cleaned up and put a movie on and they all sat and watched and soon after it started allie and debbie both fell asleep and kaz took the time to find out more about alex

'so tell me alex you and debbie, you seem close, he blushed

'yea we are, she is sweet and beautiful, kaz nodded 

'are you 2 together?

'umm no we are just hanging out and when she gets better than i can take her on a proper date,

'you make sure you look after her, she and bea have been through alot

'of course i will, although we haven't know each other very long she is very important to me as is bea, allie and you, you have all welcomed me without hesitation and i wont screw it up, 

'good, now how is the job going?

'its good, i love keeping busy and i have been saving up to get my own place 

'thats great alex im proud of you, you have worked hard to get to where you are just keep up the work, alex smiled and nodded and they continued to watch the movie, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea and franky came home later than they thought and as soon as they entered they were hit with the smell of food, 

'oh something smells good, said bea, she saw outside and saw boomer on the bbq cooking some steaks, sausages and pork fillet

'hey baby she saw allie in the kitchen sitting on a stool cutting up the salad

'hey allie she leaned in and kissed he, whats going on here?

'well we know you franky and boomer got smashed at work today so we decided to have a bbq so you all can unwind and relax, bea smiled and kissed allie again, she couldn't get enough of her lips and pulled apart when she heard a knock at the door and she went to answer

'mum!!! she smiled and pulled her into a hug 'so good to see you mum

'you too bea, here i bought some wine, 

'great thanks, come on through everyone is here, they both walked through and liz went and greeted everyone, deb and alex were chatting on the couch, allie was chopping the salad, kaz was making potato bake and franky had just come out of the shower walking down the stairs with bridget, 

'hi mum, franky walked up and gave her a hug,

'hey honey, hey bridget how are you 2?

'yea were good, just tired bea worked me to the bone today, she laughed and bridget rolled her eyes

'first time she did some actual work and it was a shock, they all laughed

'okay fuckers meat is ready, boomer shouted walking in

'boomer watch your language in front of debbie and alex, said bea, who were giggling on the couch

'ah shit sorry but its ready bea so get plates, 

'ok booms she laughed 'everyone get up and come and eat, bea grabbed a plate and put it for allie and placed it in front of allie and smiled down at her, she than went and got herself a plate and sat next to allie, looking around she cant help but smile, debbie her amazing and beautiful daughter that saved her lovers life, franky who has been through everything with her and never left her side no matter how hard it got and bridget who put life back into franky's heart and putting her life on hold to move in and help while debbie and allie recover, kaz who helped allie get her life together and never turned her back on her and is now like a mother to her, alex who fits in quite well with there group and makes debbie happy, boomer who has been there for her and debbie and has the biggest heart and would protect them forever and than liz who came into her life when she needed someone to guide her and love her which is exactly what liz did, turning to her side she saw allie stuffing some food in her mouth and giggling at boomer, she was so beautiful with a heart of gold, showed bea how to love and be loved, showed her theres' more to life than the beatings and rape, her heart was so open to allie that she never wanted it to close, allie turned her head and caught bea's gaze and they smiled at each other, 'i love you' bea mouthed and 'i love you too' allie mouthed back, bea was so happy in this moment,


	25. tantrum/ nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie struggles with recovery,

a month later......................

bea had gone back to work as had allie although she was on light duties and still couldnt drive for a couple more weeks she was happy to be out of the house and doing something, she had snapped a few times at bea and kaz trying to help her but she quickly apologized and they were both understanding, debbie had also gone back to school 2 weeks ago and was doing well, she had alot of work to catch up on but she had started tutoring and that was helping her catch up,

allie was mostly in the office doing paperwork as kaz didnt want her around the others in case they bumped her or she fell after all allie at times could be clumsy, 

'hey bubba hows it all going in here?

'good but i dont want to be in here all the time kaz, i will go crazy in here

'allie if you go out there and get bumped or fell or something like that it could set back your recovery, allie sighed she knew this but she didnt care

'i know that but i wont stay in here all the time, i will be out in a couple hours and check the rooms and stock the kitchen

kaz sighed 'god allie your so stubborn 

'no im not!!! 

'oh yea you are, if you come out here im telling bea

'you what? kaz dont be a snitch im fine

'your getting better but your not there yet, 

'mum!!! allie sighed.... im fine you dont need to tell bea anything, she was getting annoyed 

'allie im telling you now, i dont care how angry you get but if you do too much than im telling her since you wont listen to me, 

'piss off kaz i dont want to see you

'its for your own good allie, im not trying to piss you off, allie rolled her eyes

'well you did so get lost, your treating me like a child when you think i dont know how important it is to recover properly, im the one that went through all the pain, she screamed, 'im the one that was in the coma, im the one that suffered through it and continue to struggle with the pain, at this point she was screaming loud and tears streaming down her face and she was clenching her stomach and breathing heavy, 

'allie calm down please, she walked over and put her hand on her shoulder but allie shrugged it off, 

'just leave me alone kaz

'no your not looking to well, 

'im fine ok, i want to be left alone, kaz sighed

'ok fine, kaz left the office and went and called bea letting her know what happened and bea told her she was coming over,

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

bea was fitting in a new engine for some guys car and chatting to boomer, 'hey booms i think we should organize a night out once allie well,

'yea sweet as bea, i needs to get me drink on, bea laughed

'yea im sure boomer, when you go out you drink the bar dry

'umm bea so do you sometimes remember? bea had a flashback from 2 months before she met allie, franky, boomer and bea had gone out and they had all drunk so much that they were extremely loud and than got kicked out of the pub before bea spewed on the side of the road and than they ended up taking a cab through drive though maccas before going back to bea's and getting even more drunk before they all passed out, bridget and debbie finding them the next day all spooning each other in bea's bed, 

'oh shit boomer that was a crazy night, i was sick for days

'yea even i was sick for days, i dont even know how we drank so much

'why did we even think that was a good idea, she laughed

'i dont know bea but we gotta do another night out for sure when blondie is better, bea smiled thinking of the blonde, just than her phone rang and kaz's name popping up,

'hey kaz everything alright?

'not really, i had an argument with allie, she wants to come out of the office and be more on the floor and be active, i told her she cant in case she hurts herself which resulted in an argument, now she is crying and upset and i dont want to leave her like this but i cant talk to her, sorry bea

'i had a feeling it would happen, she has been bored at home and she has been dying to get to work, its not your fault, its not even hers it just takes time and she is getting antsy about it, im on my way dont worry,

'ok see you soon bea, hanging up she told boomer she would be back in an hour or so she grabbed her keys and headed to her car and heading over to the shelter worried what kind of state she will find allie in, pulling up 20 minutes later she got out and headed inside seeing kaz at the front desk

'hey kaz has she come out?

'no but i heard her throwing stuff around in there, 

bea sighed 'fuck i think its too early for her to be here, i told her to take another 2 weeks off and she was worried about letting you and the girls down,

'yea i thought thats why she came back, im just worried about her

'yea i know, did she say anything else?

'yea she screamed at me that that she is the one that went through all the pain and continues too, bea's eyes went wide, she didnt think allie was still in alot of pain, 'you didnt know she is still in pain did you? knowing by bea's face that she didnt

'no i didnt, she told me a week ago that she was pain free, i know she is still recovering but i thought maybe it was just a bit, like a tummy ache or something, she sighed, she hated allie being in pain and trying to keep it from her as well, 

'yea well you better go talk to her, but beware she already told me to piss off the little shit, she laughed as did bea

'i will thanks for letting me know kaz, walking to the office she knocked getting a brutal fuck off from allie, she opened the door and walked in before closing the door behind her, allie hadnt even lifted her head

'is that how you talk to your girlfriend, she smiled when allie lifted her head and smiled at her

'sorry baby, i thought you were kaz, bea nodded

'yea i heard what happened, are you ok?

'yea im just so being treated like a kid that doesnt know what there doing, bea walked over to allie and sat next to her on the couch in the room, she pulled allie onto her lap and hugged her feeling allie lean her head on her chest

'babe she is only looking out for you, she wants whats best for you,

'i know bea its just hard, im sick of the whole situation, in and out of hospital, scaring you and debbie having to go through surgery cause of my stupid choices when i was younger, cause of my stupidity, she sighed feeling tears roll down her cheeks, 

'allie you did what you had to do and although it wasnt the smartest idea to do drugs i understand why you started them, it was to numb the pain, to help you get through the days/nights, bea finally understanding the reason allie snapped at kaz, she was frustrated as well as ashamed for the whole situation, 

allie nodded and they sat in silence while bea wrapped her arms around allie, she knew allie was crying she could feel the tears on her chest, she just let allie go through her emotions and rocked her in her lap, allie finally lifted her head and kissed bea

'i love you bea, thank you for coming into my life, im sorry you have to deal with my crap, 

'i love you too baby, you have nothing to apologize for, i would do anything for you and i will always stand by you, now i think you should take another 2 weeks off and come back fully recovered so you dont trash the office again, bea laughed and allie smiled, 

'yea i think i will, i better clean the mess i made, she hopped off bea's lap and bea stood up helping allie clean the office, once they were done allie grabbed a bunch of work she could do from home and shoved it into her back pack as well as her laptop, 'shit its bloody heavy, bea laughed

'here baby let me carry it while you go and apologize to kaz, allie sighed 

'yea i was a bitch to her, i need to keep my emotions in tact, they walked out the corridor and allie saw kaz talking to one of the girls, seeing allie walking over to her she told the girl she would catch up with her later and walking over to allie, what she didnt expect is allie to walk straight over to her and throw her arms around her

'im sorry i was a bitch, she snuggled her head into kaz's neck

'its ok allie i just want you to be ok before you go out onto the floor, allie nodded

'i know im just over the whole situation, 

'i get that but you only have a couple more weeks before your completely healed, seeing bea waiting for allie 'are you going home?

'yea and im gonna take 2 weeks off, is that ok?

'oh thank god, you can recover properly and than come back here, 

'thanks mum and i took a bunch of paperwork to do at home so if there is more just bring it over, 

'will do bub now off you go with your woman, she is waiting for you, kaz kissed allie on the head and walked out with bea, bea drove home and stopped on her way to get some Chinese food, they got home bea taking allie's bag and allie taking the food, they sat and ate and than bea cleaned up,

'ok babe i gotta get back to work are you gonna be ok here?

'yes bea i will be fine, i can move around fine, thank you for picking me up, 

'no worries baby, bea kissed allie on the lips before leaving and going back to work,

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie arrived from school 4 hours later, she walked in and dropped her bag at the door and took her shoes off before going into the kitchen finding allie there with her laptop open and a coffee,

'hey allie what are you doing here? arent you supposed to be at work?

'yea but i had a bit of a meltdown and your mum picked me up, she said not looking at debbie in the eyes, she was embarrassed, debbie sensing her discomfort just let it go and walked to the fridge

'ok im making dinner tonight so what do you fancy?

'up to you deb but nothing with onions, i hate them, debbie laughed

'ok i think i will make pasta, she took the ingredients out which were pasta of course, cream for the sauce, mushroom, bacon, chicken and spinach, as she started cooking allie finished off some more stuff on her laptop and debbie put some music on

'is the music ok?

'yes debbie i love music when i work, she smiled, do you need help?

'no thanks you keep doing what your doing i got this, allie nodded, 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea arrived home at 6 looking buggered but her face lit up at seeing her 2 favorite girls

'hello my beautiful girls, 

'hi mum dinner will be ready in 20 minutes, 

'ok baby, she walked over to allie and kissed her head

'hey babe how you doing?

'you mean after my hissy fit, she giggled, 'im better thank you,

'good im glad, i always want a smile on your face, kissing allie again she pulled back, 'i need to talk to you about something can you come upstairs with me, 

'sure babe but am i in trouble? she smirked and bea rolled her eyes

'no i just need to talk to you

'ok lets go, 

'deb im going for a shower and allie is coming with me so call us when dinner is ready

'ok mum, they both went upstairs and bea told allie to sit on the bed while she had a quick shower, bea lay down till bea finished and saw her come in the room with her robe on and tied at the waist she lay next to allie on her side and face her leaning on her arm to elevate her head,

'so why did you lie to me? allie was caught off guard by the question

'when did i lie to you?

'you told me a week ago that you only had miner pain like a tummy ache but i found out today today that its worse than that, allie didnt know what to say, she knew she was caught out and she was busted

allie shrugged 'i dont know i guess i didnt want to worry you or see that look on your face you have now, 

'allie i need you to be honest with me, i need to know when its bad so i can help you,

'but bea your always helping me, i have taken over your life, she sighed

'does it look like im complaining, i love you allie and i want to be there for you, allie nodded

'ok, im sorry for lying, i will tell you when its bad, 

'good now come closer to me i missed you, allie snuggled in close to bea with her face in bea's neck and her arm draped around bea's waist, allie kissed the side of allie's neck, they hadnt mad love since before the surgery still waiting till allie was fully recovered and to get the house back to themselves, franky and bridget went back home a few days ago and although allie, debbie and bea were grateful for there help they needed there own space back, they had been lying there for 10 minutes and allie's eyes were starting to close and just as they did they heard debbie

'dinner is ready guys, this made allie jump a bit and shooting her eyes open

'shit she scared the shit out of me, said allie

'yea me too i think i dosed off for a couple minutes, they both giggled 'ok lets go eat so we can go to bed im buggered, 

'this is great debbie where did you learn to cook this?

'mum of course, she smiled, 'mum taught me everything i know, one day i will make you my special banana split

'ohh yum i love banana split, 

'debs is the best, but you kinda cant have dinner and that it needs to be the only thing you have at night, she laughed at the shocked looked on allie's face

'well when do i get to taste this master piece?

'well tomorrow i guess what do you recon mum?

'yea sure baby i wont make dinner you just make that, 

'mm yummy i cant wait deb, after dinner debbie cleaned the kitchen seeing how tired her mum looked and allie dragged bea to the living room to watch a show while there food settled but thats didnt last as 10 minutes later bea had fallen asleep on allie's shoulder, debbie walked in not long after smiling at her mum snuggled into allie, 

'uhh allie how are we gonna get her up stairs?

'well i cant lift her deb so im gonna have to wake her as much as i dont want to but you need to help me walk her up the stairs, 

'ok here i will wake her, shaking her mum 'mum wake up, she didnt stir so she spoke louder 'mum wake up

'hmm whats wrong deb? she hadnt opened her eyes

'mum your asleep on the couch common let me help you upstairs, 

'wheres allie?

debbie giggled 'mum your sleeping on her, bea put her arm out and felt allie, 

'hmm sorry baby i cant even open my eyes

'its ok deb and i will help you up, allie and debbie pulled bea up and they pulled bea's arms around there shoulders and slowly walked her up the stairs and laid her in bed and pulled the covers up

'thank you my loves, she mumbled 'i love you 2 and than she was out

debbie and allie giggled 'wow she is out im gonna go call boomer and tell her mum wont be in till lunch tomorrow, she needs to sleep she is exhausted

'ok debbie im gonna go lock the house up and than go to bed, goodnight, allie went and locked the front and back door and switched all the lights off but one the hallway light which they left open just in case, she walked back upstairs and got into bed and wrapped her arms around the redhead before falling asleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when bea woke she realized it was nearly 11.30am and allie wasnt in bed with her and the cold sheets show she had been up for a while, she groaned 'how the hell did i sleep that much' she said to herself and now she was late for work, she got up and went downstairs finding allie watching tv

'allie why didnt you wake me im so late

'its ok bea debbie rang boomer last night and told her your not coming in till lunchtime i was just about to wake you,

'why did she do that?

'cause your exhausted babe, last night debbie and i practically had to carry you to bed, do you remember? bea shook her head

'no i wondered how i got to bed, sorry im grateful i really am, i didnt realize how tired i was till just now,

'yea you fell asleep like 8 o'clock and you slept right through

'shit well thank you, now i gotta get ready for work, do you want to come in with me since im only be there for like 5 hours? 

'sure babe lets have a shower together

'no not together you know what happens when we shower together,

'ugh fine party pooper, you go now and i will go after, after they showered they headed to work stopping at the deli to grab lunch for them and boomer and went on to bea's work, they walked in to see boomer on her back under the car fixing some oil thing,

'hey booms i bought lunch

'hey bea, oh awesome im starving give me a minute, next thing they heard was a splat 'shit fuck

'you ok booms, she saw boomer slide from under the car and bea and allie took one look at her and burst out laughing, the oil pump had burst all over boomer and her face was covered in oil,

'oh my god booms what the hell

'shut up bea, help me i can taste it, 

'oh booms what do you want me to do go and have a shower, she was still laughing and allie was almost rolling on the floor laughing

'oh my god booms my stomach is hurting

'oh you 2 are such bitches, she walked off 'im having a shower and my lunch better be there when i finish

'allie are you ok, bea laughed

'yea but did you see she looked like a black pumpkin with the light on inside of it cause her teeth and eyes, oh god so funny, allie was wiping her eyes from the tears

'i know it was so funny, ok lets eat boomer will be out soon, they sat on the couch and ate boomer joining them not long after and after they ate bea and boomer got to work and allie sat in bea's office, while looking around she realized that at home bea was a neat freak but at work shit was all over the place so she decided to organize the office, filing everything and tidying and wiping down the table and cabinets, she had been in there for 3 hours without realizing and bea came walking in with a coffee for her when she stopped in her tracks and saw what allie did, 

'shit i can see the desk, 

'yes baby you can, every thing is filed away and everything has been wiped down of your greasy fingers, she giggled

'thank you babe, i always say im gonna clean it but i never have time, 

'no worries i liked doing it, now is that my coffee?

'yes it is and i bought some bickies as well, she walked over and place them on the table and kissed allie, 

'thank you baby, 

'no problems, now i have about an hour left and than we can go and dont forget debbie is making her special banana split, 

allie licks her lips, 'mmm yum cant wait

'you say that now but tell how you feel after we eat, she laughed and walked back to the workshop,

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

walking into the house debbie was doing her homework with alex sitting next to her, 'hey guys what are you up to

'hi mum hi allie alex is helping with my homework, i have a test in a couple days and he is helping me, he had a day off today

'ok cool, im gonna have a quick shower, allie could you please put my phone on charge?

'sure babe want me to come wash your back, she smirked

'oh my god eww, came from debbie and bea went completely red and alex laughed, he knew how bold allie was and was getting used to it,

'what i was just offering, everyone needs a helping hand, bea rolled her eyes and shook her head and laughed, walking up the stairs she stopped

'come on than dont keep me waiting, she smiled at allie, allie walked up the stairs

'oh my god i cant even deal with them 2 they drive me crazy, she laughed with alex, 'ok 10 more minutes and than im gonna make dinner which your staying for babe

his eyes widened when she called him that, 'ok than what are you making?

'banana split

'what for dinner?

'yes you will see why you cant eat proper food, he nodded

 

'bea wheres the bottle of shampoo allie yelled standing in the shower waiting for bea

'what do you mean it should be there

'well its not, can you check debs bathroom please?

'yea ok, walking into the bathroom she found her shampoo and grabbed it and took it to allie, 'here it was in her bathroom the little shit, allie giggled

'ok get in so i can scrub your back, she smirked

bea shook her head 'so cheeky, she got under the water and wet herself and allie shampoo'd her hair and then conditioner'd it and bea rinsed off, allie grabbed the wash sponge and lathered it up with soap and started to wash bea's body, washing her arms, chest giving her breast a gentle squeeze and washing down her stomach and her legs letting bea wash her private area before taking the sponge and standing behind her washing her back and her ass before dropping the sponge and placing her hands on bea massaging her body, moving her hands up her shoulders and around to her breast rolling both nipples between her fingers as bea threw her head back onto allie's shoulder

'oh allie please dont do that you know we cant do anything 

'yes we can i can make you feel good, so good, she whispered into bea ear which sent shivers down bea's spine

'allie y.y.your not making it easy, 

'baby i need to feel you, i need to feel you come undone, she trailed her hand down bea's torso and ran 2 fingers between her folds and rubbed her clit, 

'oh harder allie, please baby i need you, allie rubbed her clit harder and allie knew bea wouldnt last long as it had been a long time since they last had sex so she dropped her hand and entered bea and she felt her walls contract around her fingers straight away, she heard bea's breathe hitch and bea put her hands on the wall trying to hold herself up a bit, allie pushed her fingers in and out and swiped bea's clit while her tongue was sucking on bea's neck, when she felt bea was nearly there she fastened up her fingers and allie wrapped her arm around bea to support her, bea came within a couple more thrusts her orgasm ripping through her, bea scratched her nails on the wall as she came undone, 'oh fuck allie that was oh my god, she struggled to get her breathe back, bea watched as allie pulled out of bea and stuck her 2 fingers in her mouth, 

'shit allie your gonna make me come again, she watched as allie moved around to stand in front of her

'mm really, she put her 2 fingers that were in her mouth into bea's and she swiveled her tongue around them before allie pulled them out and smirked at bea before she plunged them back into bea making bea shiver at the contact, bea clung onto allie around her shoulders and allie lifted one of bea's legs and wrapped it around her waist, bea loved this position they had done it like this a few time and she loved it, allie kissed bea and she plunged her fingers into bea

'oh fuck harder allie please, allie pushed in harder and kissed along bea's neck sucking on her pulse point, moving her thump to her clit she rubbed it hard and she felt bea's juices run down her hand, bea started to ride her fingers to increase the pressure, it didnt take much and bea was holding on to allie and she came releasing her juices on allie hand, allie pulled out and helped bea put her leg down, looking into bea's eyes she could see her eyes were foggy and she couldnt concentrate, allie grabbed her face and kissed her and than held onto her as she calmed her breathing down and came back to herself, 

'babe are you ok?

bea nodded 'yea baby but i just need a few minutes to get myself back, it took bea 5 minutes to get back to herself, bea grabbed allie's head and kissed her so hard it took allie's breathe away

'holy fuck bea that was hot, 

'if you think thats hot wait till you see what happens next, she leans in and kisses allie softer this time and trails her hand up to allie's breast and squeezed her right breast just as things were gonna start up again there was a knock at the door,

'mum are you ok? 

'yea baby why?

'its just you have been in there for like half an hour and im about to make dessert,

'shit sorry baby were coming out now, wont be long

'ok mum, allie laughed 

'she has great timing that girl, 

'yea like bloody franky, kissing allie one more time, 'i will finish this later, 

'cant wait, they got out and got dressed and headed down stairs, 

'sorry guys but im hungry and its getting late,

'its ok baby im actually really hungry so feed me, 

'mum you sound like me, the all laughed, 'ok here it is, she put one down in front of each of them and allie and alex's eyes went wide

'umm where the hell am i supposed to put this deb? my stomach aint that big

'told you its big, 

'whats in it?

'ok well there is 3 scoops of vanilla ice cream with banana sliced and down the side with chocolate and caramel sauce topped with nuts, choc chips and waffers, she smirked, 

'ok wow well lets try this, taking her first spoon she sighed 'oh god its so yum, 

'good im glad you like it, 

'its really good deb, said alex, and debbie smiled at him, allie turned her head to see bea stuffing her face silently enjoying it and she stopped when she saw all 3 of them looking at her 

'what?? they all laughed and allie wiped the chocolate from the side of bea's face

'your cute babe, she smiled lovingly at bea and bea blushed, 

all except for allie had finished there dessert but bea fixed that and finished it for her, allie put it down to working up an appetite in the shower, alex had been the one to clean the kitchen this time and than bea drove him home while allie and debbie relaxed on the couch, 

'oh my god i cant breathe, she lifted her top over her stomach and showed her belly had risen a bit from the amount of food she had, 

'oh but its so good allie, allie nodded

'it is but next time im not eating the whole day, she laughed, they watched tv and 20 minutes later bea walked in and found deb and allie laying down on the couch and allie still had her top up, she walked over and sat by allie and rubbed her belly, 

'mm that feels good, 

'you ok, does your belly hurt? allie nodded

'yea a bit

'ok i will get your meds and water, bea got up and grabbed them and bought them back and allie took a couple of pills and downed half the bottle of water, allie yawned and her eyes were red, she must be tired

'lets get into bed before they start making you drowsy ok, allie nodded she did feel really tired and was glad bea was there to help her get upstairs, she knew that as time went by she would get better but the process was a long on, 

'night deb, you ok to lock up

'sure mum no worries, you look after allie, she smiled 'night allie

'night sweet heart

they walked into the room and allie brushed her teeth and washed her face and than got into bed, bea doing the same thing, 

'bea i dont know why im so tired all of a sudden, i was fine 20 minutes ago

'its ok babe you just go to sleep, you look tired, allie nodded and bea lent over and kissed allie and allie fell asleep within a couple minutes, hearing a light knock on the door she saw debbie poke her head around the door

'mum? she whispered, 

'yea baby everything ok?

'yea just wanted to see if allie is ok, she looked really tired

'yea i think she just exerted herself today 

'ok good well im off to bed night mum, she leaned over and kissed her mum on the head and than kissed allie on the head, bea smiled debbie and allie's relationship has come so far, bea wants debbie to see allie as another parent and by the looks of it its going that way, 

'good night debbie, debbie left closing the door behind her, bea falling asleep a few minutes later, 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

bea wasnt sure what happened but she could feel allie moving in her sleep and mumbling, she really didnt understand what she was saying until in got louder

'no dont touch me, she heard and 'get off me, 'i said no stop, she heard as well, she sat up in bed moving her hand to allie's cheek rubbing it softly and calling her name, 

'allie baby its ok wake up, she didnt wake up, shaking her more forcefully she saw allie's eyes open and she stopped moving and stared at the ceiling, the bathroom light was on so she could see allie's face, allie didnt move for a couple minutes but she was breathing heavily, 

'allie look at me, she grabbed her head and turned her towards her, she could see fear in her eyes and was starting to worry, allie baby look into my eyes, 

allie felt like her body was like lead and she couldnt concentrate, she felt bea's hands on her face but she couldnt see her, she could hear her calling her name and hearing her voice, bea kissed her on the lips hoping to bring her out of her trance which it worked, 

'b-b-bea she stuttered out

'yea baby im here your ok, she could see tears in allie's eyes as she looked into her eyes 'baby your safe its ok, 

allie wrapped her arms around bea and cried into her shoulder, bea pulled her to lay down in her arms, she held her while she cried, 'its ok babe your safe, i will look after you, they laid there for 20 minutes before allie had finally fell asleep again, bea lay awake wondering what scared allie so much and that freaked her out, she fell asleep a few minutes later choosing to wait till morning to ask allie about it,


	26. the nightmare/ happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie tells bea about what happened, happy endings

it had been 4 days since allie woke up freaking out in the middle of the night and bea had tried to talk to her but she refused to say anything, actually in the last 4 days allie had barely spoken, only a few words when someone asked her something, kaz had even come over the day before but barely got anything out of her, allie choosing to sit on the couch staring at the tv which wasnt even on sometimes or laying in bed just staring at the ceiling, bea was extremely worried allie had not eaten much and she hadnt touched her laptop or any paperwork from work, bea had come home from work and debbie was making dinner 

'hey debbie how are you?

'hi mum im good just making dinner,

'ok great im hungry, where's allie?

'on the couch, mum whats wrong with her? im worried about her, she whispered

'i know deb me too, i have tried talking to her and so has kaz, bea sighed

'i tried as well mum but she just said she wanted to be left alone,

'thats what she always says, after dinner im gonna take her for a drive and see if i can get it out of her, bea knew it had to do with the nightmare she had but allie shutting her out was not the way to deal with it, walking into the lounge room she saw allie wiping a few tears before she straightened up, allie had heard foot steps and quickly wiped her face and than turned to face bea, 

'hey allie how are you? she smiled

'hey babe im fine, how was work?

'good just busy, allie nodded bea just stood watching as allie turned around and faced the tv so she walked over to her and sat next to her wrapping her arm around allie's shoulder and seeing allie lean her head on bea, 

'i love you allie and i know your going through something right now but i want you to know im here for you and your safe with me and debbie, 

'i love you too baby and im sorry i have been scattered the last few days

'its ok i just want you to talk to me, how about after dinner we go for a ride on the bike and we can stop somewhere and talk, allie just stared at her for a couple minutes before nodding her head and than leaning in to kiss bea's lips, they sat there for another 20 minutes before debbie announced that dinner was ready, she made roast chicken with mash potato, allie managed to have a little bit while debbie and bea both had large portions, allie smiled watching the 2 smith woman they had such big appetites and she could truly say she loved them both and knew she had to tell bea what was going on but she felt bea has taken on enough of her crap and didnt want to add to it, 

'ok im gonna have a quick shower and than allie and i are gonna go for a ride ok deb

'yea sure mum, im gonna clean the kitchen and than do my homework

'umm its ok debbie you go do your home work and i will clean the kitchen, says allie

'are you sure allie?

'yes of course, 

'thank you, deb and bea both went up stairs debbie heading to her room and bea off for a shower, 15 minutes later she came down the stairs and saw allie sitting on the table ready to go,

'come on babe lets go, she grabbed allie's hand and her keys and wallet and walked out to the garage, she handed allie a helmet before she put her own on along with there leather jackets and they both got on and bea cranked the bike and took off

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

they had been on the road for about 40 minutes and bea loved allie's arms wrapped around her it made her feel loved and safe, allie had snaked a couple fingers under her jacket and top and was gently rubbing her stomach, allie could feel her stomach twitch beneath fingers, she loved bea, everything about her, her strength, her heart was so pure and she cared about allie the way no one else had and never judged her, allie was pulled out of her thoughts by bea pulling up at a beach, she parked the bike and got off and held her hand out for allie to take, they walked hand in hand for about 5 minutes along the shore as the little waves crashed onto there feet, bea pulled allie up onto the sand back more and sat down pulling allie to sit between her legs, she wrapped her arms around allie and waited for her to talk, allie knew bea was waiting for her to speak first and after taking a deep breathe she started

'the other night i had a nightmare about my ex ashley, i dont even know why it just happened and im so scared that she will come back, i just have a bad feeling, bea held her tighter hoping to show allie that she was safe, 

'what happened in your nightmare?

THE FOLLOWING IS A RECOUNT OF HER NIGHTMARE!!!!!!

'i was at work and she walked in coming right up to the front desk, i was the only one there not even kaz was there and no girls were there the place was deserted, she came up and told me that i was hers and i couldnt get away from her no matter what, i told her that i was in a relationship and i was happy and i dont ever want to see her ever again, allie stopped talking and bea saw allie was crying 

'baby its ok i have you and i wont ever let go, allie nodded 'what happened next? she didnt want to push allie but she could see it was tearing her apart and she needed to talk about it

'she pulled out a gun and held it to my head and than she walked around the desk to where i was standing and she told me to put my hands on the desk and she came up behind me holding the gun to my back with one hand and her other she had placed around my waist trying to pull me closer to her, allie stopped to take another breathe she was struggling but now that she started she needed to finish, she was trying to kiss my neck and i kept trying to pull away from her but she pushed the gun into me harder and i was so scared, just than you walked in and you stopped in the your tracks seeing what was happening, you thought i was getting with her that i was cheating on you with her, 

'allie what the fuck is going on here?

'bea its not what you think

'really cause it fucking looks like it

'its not bea i swear, she came here on her own, 

'oh dont be like that allie, said ashley 'you know you want me, she smirked at bea

'bea she is lying, she has a gun bea, bea's eyes went wide

'what do you mean a gun? just than ashley raised the gun to the side of allie head 

'you see allie here is mine and you took her from me,

'no ashley she didnt, you cheated and hurt me, allie had tears running down her face as she made eye contact with bea, bea's heart breaking at the fear in her eyes, 'get off me, dont touch me, she said as she felt ashley move her hand over her ass, 

'shut up allie she took you from me and she will pay now, ashley raised the gun and pointed it to bea but none of them saw kaz come from behind ashley hitting her over the head with the baseball bat they had there, she fell to the floor and was knocked out cold, 

'and than i woke up

END OF NIGHTMARE, BACK TO IT

'oh baby im sorry you had a night mare, i can only imagine how scared you were

'im sorry i shut you out i didnt mean too but i didnt know how handle my feeling, bea could feel allie shaking in her arms and could tell she was really scared, she pulled her closer to her

'i promise you allie she will not get to you again, you are safe with me and i will protect you no matter what so will debbie, franky, bridget, liz, kaz and we all know boomer likes to go bunta so you are safe with all of us, allie leaned back and turned her head looking into those brown eyes she loved so much, 

'i know baby i just worry thats all, i always feel safe with you but what if she comes after me? what if she finds where i am? she know where i work

'allie she is not coming near you and if she does she will regret the day she was born cause i wont hesitate to take her out, so no more worrying yea

'ok baby, now come down here and kiss me, bea smiled and leaned down placing her lips on allie's luscious lips she loves, they stayed there for another half hour before it started to get cold so they headed home, once home they crept in knowing debbie was sleeping cause it was late so they grabbed some water and went upstairs and got ready for bed before getting in and snuggling together

'thank you bea for always being there for me, 

'i always will be, she kissed allie on the top of her head before switching the lamp off and they both fell asleep,

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

after there talk allie had gotten better over the next few days and was slowly getting back to herself, she was happier and talking more and her appetite was back, due to allie's recovery they couldnt celebrate there 6 month anniversary so allie organized something for them, she set it up for the weekend which was a couple days away, they were sitting having breakfast when allie told bea 

'so babe on saturday we will be doing something special, she smirked

'ok what and why?

'well we didnt celebrate our 6 month anniversary so we are going to on saturday

'babe we dont have to do anything im just happy to be with you, 

'i know babe but just let me do something for you, 

'ok what are we doing? she smiled allie was so thoughtful

'mm you will find out on the day, just be ready at 10am and dress comfortable

'yes boss, they both laughed, 

saturday came around and bea was ready at 10 as was told to do, she dressed in jeans with a dark blue v-neck top and sneakers, allie came down the stairs and was wearing black jeans with a white tank top and sneakers, 

'babe your look great, allie said and pulled her into a kiss, 'ok lets go but before we go i want you to put this blind fold on, is that ok? bea looked at her confusingly, 'babe trust me

'i do trust you, they walked to the car and bea put the blindfold on and allie started driving, she was glad she could drive now, not driving for almost 2 months was driving her crazy, they were driving for about 30 minutes when the car stopped, bea could here revving of cars and was excited, she couldnt wait to take off the blind fold, 

'ok babe i will help you out than you can take it off, allie got out and walked over to bea's side and helped her out of the car and steadied her before she took the blindfold off, bea's eyes were adjusting and when she realized where they were she had the biggest smile on her face, allie had taken her to the racing car track where bea could get in a professional racing car and ride around the track, 

'oh my god allie this is amazing i cant wait

'really you really like it?

'like it? i love it, she said as she threw her arms over allie and kissing her, 

'alright good lets go in, they went in and sat and watched a couple races and than amateur hour was on which meant you can suit up and get in a car and drive it, bea was first in line cause allie made the appointment like that so while bea was getting suited up and someone explained the rules and what not to do allie took a few photos, allie loved seeing the smile on bea's face it was like magic, allie walked bea to the car on the track and bea jumped in through the window, 

'you will be careful bea?

'of course baby, now while i do a couple of laps go and get suited up and i will take for a few laps, 

'i dont know baby, im happy to watch you

'i know but i want you to come with me, seeing her hesitantly look at her 'babe you asked me to trust you and i do but you need to do the same, 

'ok fine i will be back off you go, she watched as bea took off like a lightening bolt, wondering what she was gonna get herself into, she went and put a driving suit on and waited on the side as bea did a few laps and every time bea passed her she felt her heart skip a beat, she was going so fast and it scared her, bea pulled up next to allie

'hey gorgeous want a ride? she smirked at allie 

'sorry i cant im waiting for my beautiful girl, she played along

'hmm maybe i can take you for a ride in the mean time

'sure i guess so, she laughed and jumped in putting the seat belt on,

'ok ready? allie nodded and bea took off slowly to start with so to get allie used to the car and than she sped up a bit going about 70km for a lap and than she sped up and did 120km for a lap and realized allie was scared so slowed down again, 

'its ok baby your safe, sorry i didnt realize you were that scared

'its ok im just not used to the speed thats all and i know im safe with you, they did a few more laps before parking the car and getting out bea pulling allie into her kissing her,

'thank you baby that was so much fun, 

'its not over yet we have a couple more things to do but first lunch im hungry, 

'ok baby, they went and changed and grabbed there stuff and they walked back to the car going to a restaurant not far from there and sat down and ate which was an italian place, allie paid and drove them to the next place which was a paintball place, bea's eyes lit up when she saw it, they got out and walked around to the entrance and saw franky, bridget, debbie and boomer there,

'hey guys what are you doing here? not that im not happy to see you

'blondie here invited us to go paint balling with you 2, 

'oh great, thanks for coming

'yea your going down red, she smirked, bea folded her arms

'really franky you got no hope, 

'oh really how about a little wager than? 

'oh god franky, bridget rolled her eyes and boomer and debbie watched on in amusement

'ok sure what you got in mind franky?

'well whoever wins has to do a nude run, 

what the hell franky thats a bit crazy

'you scared red?

'of you never, they shook hands and decided teams, franky, bridget and boomer against bea, allie and debbie, they all had to wear overalls and helmets and goggles but it was than bea remembered about allie stomach so she walked over to her

'allie can you do this, what if you get hit in the stomach?

'its ok babe i got a special pillow thats under my shirt just in case, she smiled and kissed bea 'ok now lets kick the bitches asses, bea laughed and nodded

it ended up with bea and franky left as the others were shot out and it took some strategic moves for bea but she finally got franky and that meant franky lost the bet, franky was laying on the floor breathing heavily

'fuck red how the hell did you get me?

'im just better than you franky now how will i claim my prize, she smirked

'well its definitely not here red, so how about tonght after you 2 are finished i will meet you at the beach where no one is there, 

'ok fine, she turned around and spoke to all of them 'ok guys tonight i will let you know what time and you can all come and watch this little shit strip to her birthday suit and take a lap,

'mum do i want to see this?

'oh yes baby you do trust me, it will be the funniest thing you see ever, debbie nodded, they all headed into the showers they had there and bea was thankful that allie bought a change of clothes for them as even though they had the overalls on there clothes still had paint on, once they were finished they said there good byes to the rest of them and allie took bea to the car

'ok babe i have one more thing and we need to get there quick, we have 25 minutes to get there, bea nodded and allie drove them and luckily they got there with 5 minutes to spare, allie pulled up to a pier where there was a boat waiting for them they were going to go whale watching, it was about 5pm and it was day light saving so there was plenty of light out, jumping on the boat there was no one but them 2 and the guide, they took off and after 20 minutes the boat came to a stop and they were directed to see whales on the far right, 

'wow babe look at them there beautiful, 

'i know bea, there amazing, can we get any closer she asked the guide

'let me ask the captain, he came back a couple minutes later, 'yea we will get you as close as we can without disturbing them, 

'thank you, allie stood behind bea and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek, she felt bea lean back into her 

'thank you baby today has been amazing 

'your welcome babe i just want to show you how much i love you 

'i love you to baby she turned around in allie's arms and kissed her slowly and sensual allie reciprocating with the same passion, the guide taking photos of them as the sun settled behind them as allie asked him to do when she organised this, pulling back allie put a piece of bea's hair behind her ear before kissing bea one more time and hearing the guide tell them to watch as the whales jumped out of the water, they both faced the whales and enjoyed watching for another 20 minutes, 

'ok girls your dinner is ready

'ok great thank you, come on babe she grabbed bea's hand and pulled her to walk to the back of the boat where there was a table and 2 chairs set up so they sat down allie pulling the seat out for bea to sit and than allie sat, they had entree which was prawn cocktail followed by main which was a seafood platter which they shared and than dessert which was chocolate cake with caramel drizzle and vanilla ice cream, once the table was cleared allie went into her bag and grabbed her present and put it in front of bea

'here babe this is for you happy 6 months

'allie you didnt need to get me anything you have spoiled me today, she smiled

'thats how i want you to feel cause you my girl and i want to spoil you now open it, she smiled that sweet smile that bea loves, it was a long rectangle box with a red ribbon tied around it, she opened the box and felt tears come to her eyes it was a beautiful diamond bracelet with a love heart in the middle, 

'oh baby its beautiful, 

'not as beautiful as you, let me put it on for you, allie stood up and crouched in front of bea and put the bracelet on and than kissed bea's wrist, 'i love you bea

'i love you too allie, she pulled allie up and into her lap and kissed her, they kissed for a while before the guide came out, 

'sorry to interrupt but we are about to head back but if you come to the front of the boat we have spotted dolphins, 

'wow come babe lets go, they stood at the front wrapped around each other as they saw the dolphins do some jumps in front of them 

'there beautiful, bea gushed, allie smiled, it didnt take long before they were back at the pier and they got off the boat thanking the captain and guide for a wonderful time, the guide telling allie he will post the photos out to them, they got to the car and sat there for a few minutes, 

'so babe what do you want to to do now?

'mm i think its time to claim my prize from franky she laughed, 

'ok i will call them and get them to meet us,

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

they pulled up at a beach not too far from home it was about 9pm so no one was there but bea, allie, franky, bridget, debbie and boomer, 

'far out its cold bea

'yea well than you better cover your nipples, she laughed 

'shit you just want to see all my sexiness 

'oh trust me franky i have my own sexy princess, she winked at allie who blushed 'i dont want you but you made the bet so take it off, franky looked at bridget

'sorry babe but bea's right you started this so get you kit off, she laughed, 

'ugh fine, franky went behind the tree and started stripping off, 

'hey debb video this so we can show liz and kaz, 

'alright mum, they both giggled, 

'alright red where am i running too?

'the light house just there, 

'fine, ready and off i go, they all laughed so hard when they saw franky running and bea yelling out

'run your little scrawny ass franky, boomer was on the floor with debbie and allie laughing and bridget was giggling, 

'gidge stop laughing, 'i hate you red for making me do this, she yelled, 

'maybe next time dont be too sure of yourself, franky ran to the lighthouse and back to behind the tree and got dressed, she came from behind the tree and they were all still laughing, 

'oh god that was so good bea, boomer laughed and high fived bea, setting them all off again, 

'ugh whatever at least now you all know what kind of sexiness bridget gets to go home to, 

'oh franky please stop your killing me, said allie holding her stomach it was starting to ache from the laughing, 

'aw come here franky give me a hug, franky went and gave bea a hug and bea squeezed her ass, 'oh nice and firm,

'ah you dirty little shit bea, franky was shocked when bea touched her ass but she had to laugh, 

'ok come on guys lets sit on the sand for a bit, they sat down franky and gidge together and allie with bea between her legs and boomer and debbie sat together, they were sitting for a while watching the waves and enjoying each others company when debbie turned her head and her eyes went wide,

'holy crap mum where did you get that? she pointed to the bracelet 

'allie got it for out 6 month anniversary, she smiled

'wow its beautiful mum, 

'yea it really is bridget said with franky and boomer agreeing, 

'ah it looks like it cost a bunch allie, boomer said

'bea is worth every cent, she kissed the side of her head, 

'thats sweet yea, i hope i can find someone like that, she looked down, franky crawled over to boomer and grabbed her head between her hands

'hey look at me, you will find someone that will treat you like the queen you are ok, boomer nodded and hugged franky

'thanks franky, they sat there a bit longer before deciding to head home franky and bridget taking boomer home and debbie jumping in with her mum and allie, when they got home debbie went up to bed as it was late and bea and allie doing the same, bea was in there bathroom so allie went to the other one and washed her face and used the toilet before exiting running into debbie, debbie threw her arms around allie squeezing her tight,

'thank you

'for what?

'for treating my mum like a queen, for loving her, for looking after her, for everything, thank you so much

'she deserves it, she deserves to be treated like a queen and i will always treat her like that and you debbie, i hope you know im here for you anything you want im here, debbie nodded

'im going to bed, good night allie i love you, she said as she walked off, allie was shocked to hear that from debbie they hadnt said it yet and she responded before debbie closed her door

'night debbie, i love you too, walking back into there room allie saw bea sitting in bed with a package in her hands, 

'whats going on here?

'you didnt really think i wouldnt get you something for our anniversary, she patted the bed so allie can sit next to her, ;happy anniversary baby, she handed the box over, it wasnt a big box at all, sitting it in her lap she opened it seeing a rolex watch with diamonds going around the outside of the face of the watch, she cupped her mouth to see such an extravagant present

'babe a rolex? its too much

'no its not, its perfect for my perfect woman, 

'but babe its too much money

'but please its not and i wanted to get you something special, now check the back of it, turning over the watch she saw it engraved, 'i will always love you, allie had tears rolling down her face, never in her life had she had such a special gift and it wasnt about the money it was sentiment of it, bea put it on for her and allie kissed her 

'thank you baby, i love you too, the night ending with them making mad passionate love both getting there happy ending and than passing out tangled in the each other and the bed sheets


	27. I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie and debbie talk about something that brings them closer, could there be a shock ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your comments and kudos, i really appreciate them, if there is anything in particular you want to see in the story dont hesitate, oh by the way i know the grammer isnt very good but hey what a few mistakes between the fandom ay

'Oh god bea... oh fuck. yes just like that, as allie rode bea's fingers that were deep inside of she had her arms wrapped around bea's neck, bea occasionally swiping her clit making allie shutter every time, 'im so close, she breathes into bea's ear, 

'come for me baby, i want you to come all over my hand, bea could feel her hand was covered in allie's juices and even though her muscles were bunrning her there was no way she was stopping, she pulled allie's nipple in her mouth and sucked on it and thats all it took for allie to cum and come hard, pulling bea closer to her her whole body shaking as she came undone, she had her head on bea;s shoulder as she came down from her high and her breathing was slowly returning to normal, bea had woken up in the morning with a strong urge to touch allie so after kissing her way around allie's body which had woken the beauty and pulled her into her lap having her way with her, 

'fuck allie im soaked, she laughed

'well you did a good job on me, i dont know what came over you but i fucking love it and anytime you want to do it is fine by me, she smirked, it really was the biggest turn on seeing bea being the dominant one, wanting to fuck her like that, she finally got off bea and plopped down beside bea as her heart beat returned to normal, 

bea stared at allie and laughed, 'fuck allie what have you done to me? i cant get enough of you and when i woke up i just had to have you, 

'does it look like im complaining, she said more as a statement, 'i cant even move my body it feels like jelly, bea lent down and kissed bea on the lips and moved her hand up and squeezed allie's breast making her moan, allie pushed her back

'oh no babe i cant...i..i cant go again, bea laughed

'and here's me thinking you were more sexual than me, she smirked at the blonde

'babe you have pretty much caught up with me but i need sleep before we go again, she laughed,

'ok baby you sleep for a bit and than your mine again, she winked as allie closed her eyes, bea laughed she literally fucked allie to the point of passing out, she got up and had a shower and patted down stairs to see debbie making breakfast

'morning baby

'hey mama, how did you sleep?

'good thanks and you?

'yea good mum, breakfast wont be long, she smiled at her mum before turning around to finish the pancakes

'great baby im starving, considering her and allie went at it like rabbits most of the night and than allie's wake up call this morning she had definitely worked up an appetite, 

'how about allie does she want brekkie?

'she woke up for a bit but she is tired so she went back to sleep, 

'ok i will make her a plate and put it aside for her, bea smiled thanking debbie, they sat down laughing about franky's nuddy run from the night before, debbie showing her mum the video, 

'oh deb it was so funny, you should send it to her and watch what her reaction will be, she has no idea we taped it, 

'ohhhhh good idea, hold on im gonna do it now, she sent the video to franky with the tag #lookatthatbooty, it didnt take long for franky to video call them

'oy ya little shit i didnt know you videoed it?

'yea mum told me too, just than bea's smirking face came into view, 

'bea your gonna cop it

'if you do anything to me i will get debb to send that video to a few of her friends on facebook and tag you in it, she laughed an franky's eyes almost buldged out of her head

'fuck bea thats just mean but i get it you want the video so you can daydream about me, bea rolled her eyes

'oh please, im only interested in seeing one persons ass and she is in my bed passed out, she smirked knowing franky knew exactly what that meant

'well shit how can i compete with that,

'you cant so dont bother, 

ugh you guys are sick, mum just cause im only 15 it doesnt mean i dont know what your talking about, franky and bea both burst out laughing at the face debbie was pulling,

'sorry baby but its franky's fault she brings it out of me, 

'yea whatever, ok so since it sunday and its warm out side can we get everyone together to have a bbq on the beach, she smiled happily

'good idea mini-red i will call boomer and liz and you call kaz and we can meet there in like 2 hours, i will get some meat and bea if you want to get some drinks and salad and bread?

'yea sure franky, i'll go wake up sleeping beauty and get our stuff together, see ya soon, 

'bye red, bye trouble maker, she laughed at hearing debbie's giggle, 

'ok baby can you get together some towels, sunscreen, a couple blankets and the cooler and i will get allie up and we can get dressed and go to the shop before we go to the beach?

'yea ok mum, bea took allie's breakfast and walked upstairs and into the room seeing allie tucked under the blankets sleeping peacefully, she walked over and sat on the bed and put the plate on the side dresser, she kissed allie on the cheek before peppering kisses all over her face and seeing allie stir she kissed her lips

'baby why did you wake me i dont want to get up, she whined

'come on baby debbie made you breakfast and we are going to the beach for a bbq with everyone

'breakfast??? bea laughed

'of all that i said your head went straight to food, god you have been hanging around debbie too long, allie smiled

'im hungry, i need to get my energy back

'ok well sit up and eat your breakfast and than get dressed in your sexy bikini and we need to go the the shops before we go to get a few things, franky is getting meat so i gotta get drinks, bread and salad, 

'ok babe, allie said with a mouthful of pancakes, bea just laughs, she is so cute she thinks, allie finishes eating and freshens up before they all get dressed and head out to the shops calling kaz on the way

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'hey red boomer is firing up the bbq so just put your stuff on the table we set up

'ok franky, where is liz? 

'she said she is coming with a friend,

'oh ok any idea who?

'nah but here she comes now and omg is that a guy? she spits out, bea turns and franky come to stand beside bea and they both have there arms crossed as liz walks towards them with a special someone, as she gets closer she can see bea and franky and there body language shows her that this guy is about to get a grilling, 

'listen see those 2 there they like my daughters and very protective and there probably gonna give you a grilling, im sorry

'its ok sweetheart they can ask me what ever they want, max reassures her and liz nods, they walk over to the girls 

'hi girls, beautiful day aint it

'hi MUM says franky dripping with sarcasm and liz rolls her eyes, 

'franky dont start please, franky holds her ground as does bea, and allie comes over and greets liz, 

'hi liz how are you? she hugs her

'im good love how is recovery going? 

'its going well, im almost there just a few more weeks and should be good as new, she smiled, 'and who do we have here?

'allie love this is max a friend of mine, 

'nice to meet you max, she sticks her hand out which he shakes with a smile

'and you allie, allie turns around seeing bea and franky's faces like thunder, 

'dont worry about these 2 there scary to start with but there soft little kitties at heart, she smiled at bea and franky, allie goes to sit with debbie as they watch on at what franky and bea do next, they both walk closer to liz and max, 

'so who are you? says bea

'yea who are you? says franky

'im max a friend of liz's, they both nod

'what are your intentions here? came from bea

'oh god bea please dont, liz says

'its ok liz they can ask whatever they want, liz just nods

'well i really like liz and at the moment we are seeing each other and were gonna see where it goes

'are you SEEING anyone else? asks franky

'no im not, im a one woman man and liz is the woman i want to see, bea and franky look at each other and nod

'hmmmm franky strokes her chin like she is thinking hard, 'we will see how this goes than shall we, 

'yes indeed says max, franky goes and sits down and bea is left, liz knows bea is harder to please than franky, 

bea raised her eyebrow looking him up and down, liz gave allie a look in a kind way, so allie stood up and came up beside bea and put her arm around her, 

'babe come for a swim with me please? bea turned to face allie and she knew by allie's eyes that it wasnt really a question and she wanted her to step away from the conversation so bea nodded

'ok allie lets go for a swim, debbie was giggling, allie pulled bea towards the water, they were in the water for 10 minutes and bea hadnt said much, allie wrapped her legs around bea's waist and pulled her closer and kissed her

'babe relax he seems nice, 

'i know allie and he probably is nice but she is my mum and i dont want to share her, allie smiled 

'baaaaaaaabe she will always have time for you, you are her family but you cant be hard on him its not fair, 

'yea ok fine i will try to be nice, 

'good now kiss me with those sexy lips of yours, bea smiled and leaned in kissing her blonde princess, they made out for a while allie sticking her tongue in and caressing bea's tongue, they stayed in the water hugging and kissing, franky watching on with a smile on her face, 

'what are you smiling at? asked bridget

'them, she nodded her head towards bea and allie, 'there just so good together ya know, bea has been through so much crap and she deserves to be happy, i know i gave allie a hard time at the start but seeing how she treats bea is all i needed to change my mind and fast, she laughed

'i know baby, you know allie has been through alot too and i think them 2 together there helping each other heal, a lot of times you need someone that has been through alot of crap to help you,

'yea true and seeing them both support each other is great and look they cant even keep there hands off each other, she laughed as she saw bea trying to swim and allie chasing her and grabbing her and kissing her, they really were so cute bea and allie came out of the water allie going up to kaz as she saw her arrive and bea going over to max, 

'im sorry for before its just liz is the closest thing to a mum i have and i am just worried about her, 

'its ok but i promise you i will do my best to make her happy, ' bea nodded and went and sat between allie legs and allie fed her, 

'babe i can feed myself

'i know but your always looking after me so just let me look after you, she smiled 

'ugh fine, i want a sausage in bread, 

'ok babe here, they all ate and debbie and boomer ran off to play in the kids area the rest of them laughing as boomer got stuck in one of the toys and debbie trying to help her, 

'oh my god thats hilarious, said allie laying on the floor holding her stomach, 'i dont know how she gets herself into trouble that one

'i know its like it follows her, came from the redhead, laughing as debbie was pulling boomer out, they all settled and allie and bea laid on there towels side by side to relax and enjoy the sun, allie reading a book and bea just watching the sky, 

'hey look doesnt that cloud look like a sea horse, allie turned around

'yea it does, allie moved closer to bea and laid her head on her chest, they laid there for a while till debbie walked over to them

'mum can i get an ice cream?

'yea sure baby, there is money in my wallet, ask everyone if they want ok?

'ok mum and debbie walks off but stops when she hears allie call her name

'hold on debbie i will come with you, she kissed bea and walked over to debbie wrapping her arm around her own and walking off, they were up at the shop and saw the line was huge so they sat for a bit under this big oak tree, 

'so mum says your healing well?

'yea i am, the pain is getting better each day and the stitches are nearly dissolved 

'thats good, mum worries about you after everything that happened

'yea i know, i try to reassure her but i understand she was scared, how are you doing?

'im good, no pain and my stitches dissolved completely and i have a killer scar to show off, they both laugh before allie turns fully to debbie and grabs her hands and turns serious

'thank you debbie, thank you for being there, thank you for donating, its because of you i have my life back, its because of you i can live happily with you and your mum, they both had tears in there eyes, 'you saved my life debbie and i can never repay you for what you did, i owe you my life

'allie i told you before you dont owe me anything, before you came into mums life she was miserable, she would just go to work and come home and always looked after me, dont get me wrong she is and always will be the best mum, she smiled, 'she was always present but you can tell something was missing from her life, like she craved something and than you came along and pushed through her hard exterior and saw who she was, who i knew she was all this time, this beautiful woman with a heart of gold and i saw the light in her eyes that i never saw before, she is different now, not in a bad way but in a way where she isnt allowing herself to be depressed like she used to be, she glows especially when your around and for that i am forever grateful, 

'i love her deb, she is my whole world as are you, debbie smiled

'you know when he was around i hated being at home but i made sure i was home often as i knew he wouldnt touch her in front of me, he never hit me and i knew mum took so much from him, i was so angry with myself that i couldnt do anything, i thought many times to tell my school and they would call the police but than i thought if he didnt go to jail he would end up killing her and i couldnt do that, 

'debbie you cant blame yourself, she leaned over and brushed away the tears on the brunets face

'i know but i wish she didnt have to go through it all cause he was an evil bastard, on the day it all came to a halt and franky and i walked in i was so scared, she was covered in blood and wasnt moving and when franky told me to call the ambulance i honestly thought that they were gonna take her out in a body bag, when franky and him fought and he got stabbed i hoped he would die, how crazy is that to want your own father dead, she shook her head

'hey its not crazy, you saw your mum get beaten down so many times and this was the final straw, do you still feel like you want him dead??

'yea i do, i dont him him in the same world as me and mum and you, even with him in there he can hurt us, he probably has connections out here, debbie broke down and allie wrapped her arms around her squeezing to showing her she wasnt alone, 

'hey shuuuu its ok debbie im here for you, i will protect you and your mum, i promise, she felt debbie relax into her touch and they stayed hugging for a few more minutes, she felt deb pull away and nod 'i promise debbie you are safe and i wont let anyone hurt you and your mum ok i love you both too much

'yea ok, i love you too allie, debbie wiped her tears and continued, 'as i was saying you dont owe me anything, you have given me my mum back, the one i always knew was there, my mum is so happy and thats all i can ever ask for, they both smiled and sat there for 5 more minutes until they saw the line had nearly ended so they got up and got ice creams for everyone, they took them back and handed them out, debbie was quiet and bea realized it, when debbie finished her ice cream she got up and went for a walk along the sand 

'allie whats wrong with debbie?

'babe the reason we took so long is cause we sat down and talked,

'what about?

'about harry, she talked to me about her feelings about him and about what happened to you, bea looked at allie weird, 'babe she is ok, she might just need some time time to herself, 

'what did she say exactly? allie sighed

'bea i dont know if i should tell you, she told me in confidence and i dont want to betray her trust, bea nodded 'but i promise you she is ok she just needs more time to comprehend her feelings if that makes sense, 

'i get it allie, thank you for talking with her, she has trouble talking to people so im glad she feels comfortable to talk to you, she kissed allie's cheek

'no worries babe, i love her i will do anything for her and you,

'i think she loves you too, 

'oh she does she already said it to me, allie said with a huge smile on her face and bea mirrored it

'when did this happen?

'last night and than just now, i told her i will always be there for you and her and i dont break a promise

'your the best babe and i love you, 

'i love you too my queen

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

debbie had been gone for 40 minutes when bea decided to go looking for her, she walked passed the park and came to a clearing where it was the ocean and big rocks and saw debbie sitting on one of them so she walked over and sat next to her, she pushed her shoulder lightly

'are you ok deb?

'yea mum i was just talking to allie about dad and it bought up some old feeling i guess,

'i get it deb, i get them too not as much nowadays but sometimes i wonder what life would be like if i left when you were born or even a few years after

'mum it wasnt your fault you know, he was a bastard and you did the best you could

'everything i did was for you debbie i hope you know that, i know it wasnt ideal and you saw alot of crap you shouldnt have seen but the fact that you were safe was all i needed

'i know mum, i know you took alot to protect me, i love you mum and i cant imagine ever being without you, he could have taken you from me, she broke down in tears, the thought that her mum could have died so many times hitting her 100 times over, bea pulled debbie into her lap and wrapped her arms around her

'hey baby im ok, your ok and were both safe yea, shuuuu its ok baby, she rubbed her hand in soothing circles on her back trying to soothe her and after a few minutes it did, 'baby we are ok and our lives are better now, debbie nodded her head, 

'i know mum, they sat there with debbie still in her lap as bea rocked her back and forth trying to relax her, debbie loved this since she was a child it always calmed her down, they sat for about 20 minutes when allie came around the corner checking on them as it was getting cold, she had the blanket with her so she walked over and put it around them and kissed bea and debbie on the head before walking away but she didnt have a chance as debbie grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit, allie sat and put her arm around bea and the blanket was around all 3 of them and sat sat there peacefully for a while, enjoying the lulling of the waves crashing against the sand bank, allie noticed that debbie was so comfortable that she had closed her eyes and fell asleep

'babe i think we should go debbie fell asleep, she smiled

'did she really, she loves being rocked like this she almost always falls asleep, 

'did you too talk?

'yea she told me a few things about the whole harry situation, said she was scared i would die, she sighed ' 

'babe you cant blame yourself, debbie doesnt blame you, it was his fault, he put his hands on you and hurt you, he has problems and he is where he needs to be and your here with me and debb and all your friends and family

'i know i just dont want debbie to feel blame or hurt or worry, i want her to be happy and have no worries or problems

'babe no one in the world has no problems we just need to help her deal with her feelings, bea nods

'ok lets get her up its getting late and i need a shower, 'deb baby you gotta get up so we can go home,

'i dont wanna get up

'i know baby but the quicker you get up we can go home and you can shower and get in bed, 

'ok fine, allie stood up and helped debbie up and than helped bea up and they walked back to where the other were

'hey franky were gonna go deb is tired and its getting late

'ok red, everything alright? bea saw allie and debbie getting there things together and throwing them in the car so she walked closer to franky

'yea franky just debbie is having some feelings about harry and she is trying to deal with them, franky nodded

'ok red if you need me you call me ok, no matter what time ok?

'yea thanks franky, ok im out of here bye guys see you all soon, they left and went home and they all had a shower and were settled on the couch

'umm mum i think i should go back to therapy but just once a week is that ok? debbie used to go 3 times a week as things were pretty bad and her anxiety and depression had hit her big time 

'of course baby if thats what you want i will call them tomorrow and organize it for you, 'what can i do to help?

'mum the best way for you to help is to be happy, i need you happy and thats what i want from you, bea and allie smiled

'ok baby i will, i love you deb

'i love you too mum and you allie

'i love you too sweet heart and you baby

'i love you babe

'ugh were so sappy you know that, if anyone else was here they would throw up, they all laughed, they watched a movie and ordered pizza and debbie scoffing most of it down before bea had to take it away before she mad herself sick, it was half way through the movie when allie said she was going to bed

'ok girls im beat im going to bed, said allie

'you ok babe?

'yea im just really tired and a little sore so im gonna rest

'ok, bea stood up to go with allie

'no babe its ok you stay with deb for a bit i know your not ready for bed

'you sure?

'of course you come up when your ready, she leaned over and kissed bea

'night baby, night deb

'good night allie, 

'good night babe, i will be up soon, allie smiled and walked up the stairs, she headed to the bathroom and washed up before she hoped into bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow

'is she ok mum?

'yea she just gets really tired at night, especially if she has had a big day, she is probably already asleep, 

'ok good as long as she is ok, they stayed there for another hour before they both headed to bed, bea walked into the bedroom and smiled as she saw allie sleeping and the blankets had fallen on the floor, she grabbed the blankets and spread them over the blonde and the bed before she jumped in beside her blonde and spooned her before she too fell asleep, 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next morning allie woke up first she could feel bea's arms around her pulling her tight against her, she laid there for a while till she heard the bedroom door open and debbie's head popped around it

'hey deb everything ok?

'mm yea just wanted to wake mum up i need to talk to her, 

'ok well she is sleeping but you can wake her, allie turned around and popped herself on her elbow and debbie sat on the bed beside bea, 

;ok but how do i wake her, i dont want to scare her, 

'hmmm ohh i have an idea, she smirked, 

'by that look im not sure i want to know, 

allie laughed 'no just kiss her all over her face, she both hates it and loves it, debbie giggles, she leaned down and kissed bea all over her face and allie joined in, kissing her head, cheeks, nose and allie kissed her lips, 

'mmmmmmmm what is happening? bea mumbled

'mum get up

'deb why are you in here so early?

'i need to talk to you both so get up, bea popped her eyes open, whats wrong debbie?

'umm mum i got a letter from one of the girls i had a fight with

'ok and what did it say?

'well she apologized for what happened 

'ok well thats good but by the look on your face there is more

'yea there is, we wondered how the girls found out about what happened to you and it says it in the letter, debbie looks down she isnt sure how to say it, bea sits up, 

'deb look at me, debbie looks up, 'how do they know? debbie just spat it out

'mum the girls mum had an affair with dad and dad told them everything.........


	28. why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bea and debbie struggle with the situation, allie and bea are naughty which causes trouble for allie

bea sat there staring at the wall, she didnt know what to say, she felt tears rolling down her face and she was shocked, she wasnt upset that he had an affair she always thought he slept around, it was the fact that he could of fucked off with this bitch and bea and debbie would not have endured such pain, such torment and her and debbie could have gotten out of it all earlier, she was brought out of her thoughts by allie's angelic voice

'bea? bea? baby please answer me, she put her hands on each side of her face and stroked her cheek slowly coaxing her back, she saw in her eyes that she was far away and she was coming too, bea closed her eyes and then shot them open and made eye contact with allie

'uhh... a..a..allie? 

'yea baby are you ok? bea nodded

'yea i am im just shocked, she turned to debbie 'umm debbie can you bring me the letter please,

'sure mum, debbie got up and went to get the letter coming back a couple minutes later and handing it to her mum, debbie and allie sitting quietly while bea read through it, she sighed

'why didnt he just leave us earlier? why we had to go through all that shit? bea stood up and started pacing, 'why did he have to stay with us when he was out sleeping around? allie could see bea was working herself up so jumped up and grabbed bea and hugged her, debbie was looking on with worry and allie could see this

'uh debbie can i get some time with your mum please?

'yea ok i will start breakfast, she walked out hearing her mum break down into sobs in allie's arms, she was glad allie was there cause she wouldnt know what to say, allie held onto bea as the sobs ripped threw her, she couldnt control it she felt sick, all of what debbie went through and saw could have been avoided if he just left and lived with one of his sluts, they fell to the floor together and allie held on tight as bea cried her heart breaking to see the woman she loves so much break down like this, after 10 minutes she felt bea relax more into her and the sobs turned into sniffles, rocking bea back and forth to keep her calm

'bea are you ok? 

'i dont know allie, im just so confused i mean with everything that happened it could have all been avoided, i asked him years ago when debbie was younger and he wasnt home much if he was having an affair and his response was to bash me to the point of being in hospital and franky had to look after debbie for 2 weeks, he said how dare i accuse him of that when he was a married man, 

'oh baby im sorry, im not gonna begin to understand how your feeling right now but just know im here for you for both of you

'i know allie thank you i think i just need some time to process this, allie nodded and stood up picking bea up as well and placing her in bed, 

'babe i think you shoudnt go into work today and sleep for a bit, 

'yea i think i will take the day off i just need to call boomer

'you stay i will call her for you, she pulled the blanket up to cover bea and kissed her on the lips and walked out and went down stairs to see debbie,

'is mum ok?

'not really debbie, she is struggling with it, how are you doing?

'i wont lie im confused and what mum said up there makes sense, she sighed, 'he should have left us ages ago and mum wouldnt have gone through all of that crap, debbie started crying and allie jumped up and grabbed debbie and pulled her into a tight hug rubbing her back in soothing circles, 

'its ok debb im here for you, you let it out, it took a few minutes for debbie to calm down and when she pulled back from allie, allie could see the hurt in her eyes, 

'listen debb i get this is hard and you and your mum are gonna struggle to deal with this but we can all lean on each other ok, remember your the one that told me we all have issues and we can help each other, 

'yea your right, umm whats mum doing? is she getting ready for work?

'no i told her to take the day off and i think you should do the same and you should go upstairs and grab a couple hours of sleep.

'yea i think your right, i was gonna make food but im not hungry, thank you allie, im going upstairs for a bit, 

'ok debb if you need me you yell out ok, im not going to work today

'ok see you soon, debbie went to her room shutting the door behind her and throwing herself on the bed, after what just happened her emotions are all over the place and she felt drained, she laid there for 20 minutes and couldnt sleep she felt off so she got up and went to her mums room and got into bed with her and fell asleep almost instantly feeling safe with her mum, 

when debbie went upstairs allie grabbed her phone and called boomer and told her bea wont be in today she wasnt feeling well, boomer told allie to tell bea not to worry about work and to take all the time she needed, getting off the phone she made herself a sandwich she knew it was too early for a sandwich but she didnt want to cook, after she ate she sat on the couch wondering what was too come from all this, bea was right why didnt he leave ? why did he stay around and abuse bea mentally and physically and debbie emotionally they both could have escaped this torment earlier and not endured this for years which has resulted both debbie and bea to have such issues, she got up and went upstairs to check on them both going to debbie's room first she opened the door surprised to not see deb in her bed, she went to her and bea's room slowly opening the door and sticking her head in smiling when she saw bea had her arms wrapped around debbie both fast asleep leaving them to it she closed the door heading down to start a bit of cleaning of the house, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a few hours later bea woke up her eyes popping open, she looked around and saw she was hugging debbie and smiled and kissed her head, leaving debbie to sleep she removed herself from the bed and jumped into the shower trying to wake herself up more, washing her hair and than her body feeling the tension releasing from her body, once she finished she wrapped a towel around herself and brushed her teeth and her hair tying it up into a ponytail, she went and got dressed before patting downstairs seeing allie bent over in the fridge she walked up behind her and grabbed her ass

'mmm now thats what i want to see when i wake up, allie stood up and turns in bea arms and throws her hands around her neck and bea puts her arms around her waist

'hey baby sleep ok?

'yea i did and i managed to wake up with debbie in my arms, she laughed

'yea i saw that, she was upset earlier and i told her to go for a lie down i guess she didnt feel comfortable on her own, 

'thank you for looking after both of us, she kissed allie on her neck sucking on her pulse, 

'o..o.of course babe, she was having a hard time concentrating bea had found her soft spot and the tingling in her body started, 

'mmm allie you taste so good, she could feel allie's breathing change

'bea please as much as i want to right now you really need to eat and deb will be up soon and what your doing is making me dripping wet, 

'but i really need you allie, i need to feel you, she felt allie moan and in that moment it was like allie snapped and she grabbed bea and picked her up putting her on the bench in the kitchen, she kissed bea down her neck while squeezing her breast with her hands, bea threw her head back giving allie better access, bea wrapped her legs around allie's waist holding her in place, allie undid the buttons on bea's shirt leaving her in her bra, kissing her way down her chest licking beast nipple threw her bra 'oh god allie........ allie put her hands behind bea's back about to undo her bra until she heard a voice

'OHHH......MYYYYY.......GOOOOOD!!!!!! thats just too much to see, came from debbie

'oh fuck sorry deb, i.....just...i....i....sorry, bea grabbed her shirt and threw it on as debbie turned her head 

'shit sorry deb, came from allie, both there faces bright red at being caught

'ugh its fine just are you dressed mum?

'yes baby, fuck im sorry debbie im so embarrassed, she jumped off the bench and sitting on a stool

'mum please its fine your an adult but its not something i want to see, 

'yea i know im sorry, 

'mum stop apologizing its fine, now im hungry what for lunch?

'how about i make us some pasta while you and your mum go and relax in the lounge room 

'ok come on mum and maybe by the time lunch is ready your cheeks wont be so red, deb and allie giggling, bea blushed even more than she thought possible, pulling on her mums arm they both went and sat down as allie started on food, they were sitting for a few minutes when debbie spoke

'so mum are you ok after you read the letter?

'i dont know deb, i mean we went through all that crap when we didnt need to, she sighed

'i know mum i dont get it either, he should have left years ago and lived his own life with whoever, bea nodded 

'yea deb, how do you feel about it? i mean he is still your dad and he wants to see you, 

'mum please he isnt my dad after what he did to you i dont want anything to do with him, 

'well he keeps writing here asking to see you do you want me to get them to stop sending the letters? i can ask the prison to take our address of the list?

'yes mum thats what i want, i dont want anything to do with him

'ok baby, i will call them and get it done, just than allie came threw with a big tray carrying 3 bowls of food and 2 cans of coke and a bottle of water for herself, she wasnt allowed to have anything fizzy for 6 months following the surgery, 

'ok here guys eat up, she handed bea and deb there food and coke, before grabbing her own and sitting on the single couch leaving the 2 smith women on the bigger couch.

'god allie you must miss soft drink?

'oh yea you know how much i love coke, she laughed 

'dont worry baby only like 4.5 months until you can have it, allie rolled her eyes

'yea not long at all babe, thanks for that, she said sarcastically, she saw bea smirk 'cheeky little shit, debbie and bea giggling 'ok you 2 thats enough just eat your food, 

'yes boss, bea saluted her, they finished off there food and allie cleaned the dishes and than went and hung up the washing outside bea following her, 

'babe you dont have to do everything here you know?

'i know bea i like cleaning and i like looking after you and deb, bea helped allie hang up the washing to get it done quicker, 

'hey babe how about a ride on the bike after?

'i would love too but how about debbie?

'she is gonna go to franky's soon for dinner, im gonna drop her off as bridget is home

'well in that case i would love too, plus you look very sexy in your leather jacket

'hmm maybe you will get to see me out of it tonight if your lucky

'ohh im always lucky babe, allie said pulling bea closer to her kissing her, 

'ok well im gonna go drop debbie off so be ready when i get back

'ok babe see you soon, bea went and dropped debbie off and explained to bridget what happened and asked bridget to talk to debbie and explain the situation to franky and i will call in later on, 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

arriving back at home she parked the car and went inside finding allie sitting on the bench swinging her legs while the music was playing and she was singing, 

'oh so this is what you do when im not around, she smirked

'babe im just waiting for you so we can go

'ok well let me grab my jacket and we can go, she went upstairs and put her jacket on and went downstairs 'lets go babe, 

bea drove down the highway leading to bondi beach pulling up 20 minutes later, it was mid afternoon and a nice day, they got off and walked down to the board walk walking hand in hand for a while, 

'how are you feeling about everything form this morning bea?

'im still confused to be honest, like yes i could have left him years ago but i was so scared that i stayed, where as he could have gone but he didnt, i guess i want to know why he didnt?

'i get that babe, maybe write to him and ask him, write everything you want to know down and send it to him, it might help

'thats a good idea allie, i will do that and hope he can at least give me some answers, thanks babe 

'no worries now lets go up there cause there is a pool and i want ot take my shoes off and i want to stick my feet in, bea laughed

'ok lets go, they walked 5 more minutes up the beach and spotted the beautiful pool the took there shoes off and jackets and sat on the edge with there feet in the water allie wrapping an arm around bea's waist and bea laid her head on allie's shoulder, they sat and watched as the sun set and the beautiful orange glow reflected off the ocean water, 

'wow its so beautiful here

'not as beautiful as you bea, bea blushed

'stop it

'no i cant help it and i cant lie, your so beautiful that when your out and about i worry someone else will try and snatch you from me, bea turned her head seeing how serious she was, never seeing this side of allie so worried, so she tuned her whole body towards allie

'well its unlucky for them cause there is only one person i want and only one person i love and i dont want anyone else, your the love of my life allie and i love you, allie smiled

'i love you to babe, they cuddled up and sat for a little bit longer wanting to enjoy some time together, they were the only ones left now as it has gone a bit dark but not completely so allie had an idea so while taking her phone out of her pocket and putting it with her jacket and sliding bea's out of her hands doing the same with that one she stood up looking around making sure no one was there she took her jeans and top off, 

'babe what are you doin??

'i want to swim for a bit its hot

'ok but you have no swimmers

'i know that but im gonna swim in my undies and bra its the same thing anyways, come on babe come with me, i will make it worth it

'what no way allie, im not getting naked here

'babe you wont be naked you will have your undies and bra on as well, 

'you go in im gonna sit here and watch, 

'ugh fine, allie walked into the water and swimming underwater and coming up right next to bea, 

'mm babe its so nice, like a bath you should come in

'im good here babe

'maybe i can entice you in, she smirked

'oh yea how do you think you can do that? she saw allie run her hand down her body and into her undies, 

'what are you doing allie?

'im trying to find a way for you to come in and oh fuck this feels so good, she rubbed her clit as bea watched her, 'oh god bea i wish it was you touching me but since you cant im just gonna have to fuck myself, bea's eyes went wide and she stood up and stripped down to her undies and bra getting into the water and walking over to allie and kissing her on her lips sticking her tongue into allie's mouth making it a dirty kiss, she pulled back and latched her lips to allie's neck licking and sucking before leaning into her ear whispering

'allie only i get to fuck you no one else, she slid her hand down and followed allie's into her underwear and moved allie's hand out and running her fingers through her folds rubbing her clit, 

'bea baby please

'please what allie, what do you need......

'i....i need you inside me

'as you wish babe, she moved her fingers down to her entrance and entered her as allie moaned out bea's name, bea moved her fingers slowly wanting to drag it out for allie as much as possible but allie has other idea's moving her hips matching bea's movements trying to add more pressure, bea swiping her clit with every thrust making goose bumps raise on her skin, bea was kissing down her neck sucking on allie's soft spot that she knows allie loves

'oh fuck bea im so close

'i know baby, its ok you can let go, with a couple more thrusts she held allie tight to her as allie's body shook as her orgasm ripped through her screaming bea's name over and over again, allie leaned her head on bea's shoulder as she got her breathe back and her heart beat returned to normal

'shit babe you have gotten good at that, bea laughed

'i have a good teacher, now come lets get out and dry off a bit before we get dressed and leave

'ok babe but i may need to hold onto you, bea wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her out and they sat together on a bench that was just beside the pool to dry off a bit, there was a breeze but it was a warm breeze so it would help them dry quicker, after a while bea burst out laughing

'whats so funny? allie smiled

'i mean what did we just do your such a bad influence on me, she laughed

'well what can i say i needed you to touch me and fuck that was hot, bea laughed and rolled her eyes

'ok well lets get dressed allie cause your shivering and you cant get sick remember

'yea ok babe, they got dressed and walked back to the motorbike and bea drove them home, she could feel as allie was holding onto her that she was still shaking the whole way, she parked the bike in the garage and grabbed allie's hand helping her off and into the house straight up the the bathroom starting to make a hot bath for her, 

'babe you havent stopped shaking so you need to get into the bath and warm up ok

'ok baby, allie lips were going blue, 'fuck im sorry we shouldnt have gone in the water

'its ok it was hot, we didnt know it was gonna be windy when we got out of the water, she helped allie take her clothes off and helped her into the water, 'ok you stay in here and i will get some towels cause im gonna have a shower right here next to you, she returned a few minutes later with 2 towels and 2 robes and put them down, she stripped off her clothes and jumped in the shower enjoying the hot water, 

'babe you ok in there?

'yea i am, just a bit cold thats all but im warming up

'good when i finish i will help you get out and we can get into our warm bed, franky messaged me and said debbie is staying at her house

'ok baby, is she ok?

'i think she is just running through her emotions but franky wants to go to the prison and kill him, i told her to just stay calm, i havent finished with this whole thing and i will sort it, 

'as long as she is ok thats what matters, bea came out of the shower and smiled while she grabbed a towel and dried herself and putting the robe on, 

'ok you ready to get out, allie nodded and grabbed bea's outstretched hand and stepped out of the bath pulling the plug out, bea dried her and put the other robe on her, she could feel allie still shivering, 'ok lets get you in bed your still cold, you get in and i will get you something to keep you temperature down, 

'ok babe dont take too long

'i wont allie now get in bed, allie went to there room and got into bed with her back against the head board waiting for bea which didnt take long as bea walked in with a bottle of medicine and poured some on a table spoon and handed it to allie to take which she did,

'im just gonna close up the house and i will be back, she went and locked both the front and back door before switching the lights off and going to bed seeing allie had fallen asleep sitting up, she went over and helped allie lay down properly before getting into bed and throwing the blankets over them both of them falling asleep soon after

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Bea woke up to banging on her front door, getting out of bed she went down stairs and opening the door to franky, bridget and debbie

'hi mum

'hi baby, you guys are here early

'mum its like 10'o'clock 

'shit really we must have been tired, i better go wake allie up come in guys

'did you guys have a late night red?

'no an early one actually she wasnt feeling well, we went swimming yesterday and than allie got really cold cause there was a breeze and when we got back i had to get her into a hot bath cause she was shivering and than i had to give her some medication to make sure she doesnt get a temperature and she fell asleep almost straight away, but im surprised she is still sleeping, i will be back im gonna wake her, walking up stairs and into the room she sat beside allie and calling out to her

'allie baby come on its time to get up, allie didnt move so she shook her more forcefully, 'allie wake up, allie wake up, bea can feel tears welling in her eyes, allie baby please, still nothing, she yelled out to bridget

'bridget she's not waking up, please come, bridget ran up the stairs followed by franky and debbie,

'bea whats happening?

'i dont know she is not waking up

'ok move out of the way for a second please, bridget moved closer to allie checking for a pulse which was there and was strong she listened to her breathing and put her head n her chest, 'franky call an ambulance i think she has pneumonia tell them that on the phone and tell them she seems to have a wheeze, whist waiting for the ambulance she kept her hand over allie's heart to make sure it was beating right and it was which meant the infection wasnt spreading

'ok gidge im on it, deb follow me let gidge and your mum help allie, 6 minutes later the ambulance arrived and took allie to the hospital with bea riding with her and franky, debbie and bridget following in there own car, it didnt take long for them to get to the hospital and they took allie in straight away, they let bea stay with her the whole time, she was breathing on her own so they just put a breathing mask on her and connected a drip to get her fluids up and gave her antibiotics to help her fight the infection, they had been at the hospital around an hour and allie was stable and in her own room bea called franky and told them what room to come too, they got there quick and bea went and hugged bridget straight away

'thank you bridget if it wasnt for you i would have freaked out

'of course bea anytime, now you concentrate on being there for her, bea nodded and walked over to franky hugging her and thanking her for being here and than she hugged debbie

'mum is she ok?

'yes she will be ok, the doctor said that last night she got sick from being in the water and than the breeze and cause her body is still healing it doesnt have the fight it normally does but she is strong and she will be fine

'yea i will be. allie mumbled from her bed

'allie your awake....

'i am, what happened?

'you have pneumonia and you didnt wake up this morning and lucky bridget was there to help out, 

'thank you bridget, she said in a croaky voice, 'bea water please

'of course here, allie took a sip and put the bottle down, 'i guess no more night swims anymore, she smiled at bea

'no babe not for a while, when your fully recovered than we will see, allie nodded

'im sorry i scared you, i didnt mean too

'its ok baby your ok now and thats what matters, bea could see allie was struggling to stay awake so she grabbed her hand 'allie close your eyes and go to sleep your struggling to stay awake, 

'but debbie, franky and bridget are here i dont want to be rude, 

'oh dont worry about us allie were gonna go and get debbie fed so go to sleep you need your rest, 

'yea allie you need to rest, debbie walked over and kissed allie on the cheek, 'you get well now, she whispered in her ear, 'ok feed me franky im starving and im wasting away

'yea yea alright lets go,we are gonna take deb with us to the shops so dont worry about her, ok red if you need me you call ok

'ok thanks franky, 'bye debb you be good i love you 

'i will mum i love you and you 2 allie, 

'love you too deb, allie mumbled almost asleep, they left and bea grabbed another blanket and put it on allie to make sure she was warm and sat back and watched tv, back here again, she thought, between debbie and allie the last few months bea had spent a lot of time at the hospital, but to be honest she would do it all over again to be with her 2 girls, although she never wants anything bad to happen to them she wouldnt change being here with them, its a good thing allie would only need to be here a couple nights, she leaned her head back on the wall and got as comfortable as she could in a hospital and watched some tv


	29. finding out the truth hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bea and allie have there first big fight. what will the outcome be?
> 
> the truth about harry comes out, who is the mystery woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i had some spare time today i have thrown out another chapter, enjoy

it was a month later and allie had recovered well but bea was missing her, after having a an argument 3 days ago allie packed a bag and left the house and hasnt come home since, , now bea was lying in bed staring at the ceiling wondering how she was gonna fix her fuck up, she had been talking to debbie one afternoon when she allie was in the shower getting ready for her doctors appointment that bea was taking her too when she made a comment that didnt mean how it sounded, telling debbie she was tired of the hospital and the quicker allie recovered the better and she was sick of the back and forth, before she could go any further allie came around the corner upset, saying well if thats how you feel about it then dont worry about taking me i will take myself and storming up the stairs, bea went up to try and talk to her but allie locked the door, 

'allie please let me in i didnt mean it how it sounded, i just meant that i want you better and to not be always going in and out of the hospital, please babe im sorry, allie came out 5 minutes later with a bag over her shoulder and tears rolling down her face

'its fine bea at least now i know how you feel, you should have taken the out when i gave it to you instead of creating a relationship with me, making me fall for you, i am a burden to you and a complete fuck up, allie walked down the stairs and grabbed her car keys, 'i will be back for the rest of my stuff in a few days, and with that she was gone not giving bea a chance to say anything else

'fuck what just happened...

'god mum you and your big mouth 

'i know debb thanks, i dont need you on my back as well, she sighed and sat on the stairs, debbie going over and sitting next to her and putting her arm around her shoulder 'deb how do i fix this?

'leave her to cool off for a few hours and than try and call her and try and talk to her, bea put her head in her hands as she cried deb pulling her into her, 

that was 3 days ago, she had tried to call allie but she refused to pick up the phone, she had texted allie more than 30 times but the only response she got was 'i dont want to talk to you, laying in bed her phone rang seeing it was kaz ringing to find out what happened and when bea told her kaz wasnt happy

'kaz i didnt mean it how it came out, 

'well how did you mean it?

'i meant it like i hate seeing her going in and out of the hospital constantly, i want her to be better so she can be happy and healthy, kaz sighed

'yea i get it bea but sometimes allie can get in her head, we have had fights before where she thinks she is a burden to me and i try and explain that she isnt and never has been, have you tried explaining it to her?

'she wont answer my calls, she only text back like twice saying she doesnt want to talk to me, what do it do kaz? i dont even know where she is staying, im worried about her, i need to know if she is ok and doing well

'she is staying with me so dont worry she is safe and health wise she is doing ok except..... kaz trailed off

'except what kaz? worry evident in her voice

'the last couple nights i heard her crying herself to sleep, 

'fuck i need to fix this asap, i shouldnt have left it so long

'ok bea come over to my place tonight and i will make sure she is here and she stays here and hopefully you 2 can sort it out

'ok kaz i will be there at 6.30

'ok see you than, bea lay there wondering what she was even gonna say to allie, allie had voiced to her plenty of times that if it was too much for her that she was free to leave there relationship but bea couldnt leave, the blonde meant so much to her and she didnt want to be without her, getting up she went to the fridge to get a start on dinner so debbie could just heat it up later as she wouldnt be home, she saw they needed a shop so she went and did the food shopping and upon walking back to the car she passed a florist and decided to get roses for allie to take with her, getting home she unpacked the shopping before starting dinner when deb came from her room it was the weekend so there was no school or work, 

'hey mum what you doing?

'hey deb im gonna make dinner now and you heat it up when your ready later ok

'why you making it now?

'cause im going to kaz's as allie is staying there and im gonna try and sort out this mess i put myself into

'about time mum, 

'i know debb but i have tried calling and texting and nothing, kaz called me earlier and told me to come over and sort it out, but allie doesnt know im coming over so i hope she doesnt get angry, 

'me too mum, you just gotta suck it up and grovel and beg for her forgiveness 

'oh i plan too, i cant be without her, i love her deb, 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea left the house at 6.15 and pulling up at kaz's house not long later, she got out of the car grabbing the roses before going up to the door and knocking kaz answering

'hi bea come in, 

'hi kaz, where is she?

'in the kitchen, she is in a mood so tread carefully, bea nodded and walked to the kitchen and stopping at the doorway, allie was cutting something on the board and turned around hearing foot steps coming face to face with the woman she loved more than anything, 

'what are you doing here bea?

'i want to talk to you

'about what, you made it pretty clear how you feel, bea sighed and put the roses on the table before speaking

'allie what you over heard you took out of context, 

'how do you figure that bea, i mean when you found out about how sick i was i gave you an out and said that this is a long process and i will still be unwell after surgery and you still stayed, did you feel sorry for me? did you think i needed you? was i a fill in till you found someone not so fucked up as me

'what the hell allie you really think that im that damn shallow, you dont think my feeling for you are real? 

'i honestly dont know bea, you hurt me with what you said it took me back to my parents and how i was a burden to them and when they were done with me that was it, bea finally realized why allie felt like this, the pin dropping, she took a step forward towards allie hoping she wouldnt move away and she didnt

'allie what you heard me say i meant it as i dont want you in and out of the hospital, it makes me sick to see you go through all that crap, you can never be a burden to me, both you and debbie are the most important people in the world to me, she saw allie soften a little and stepped right up to allie grabbing her hands, 'allie i dont think you understand how in love with you i am and i want everything with you, 

'but i dont want you to feel pressured to look after me cause i can look after myself

'i know you can but i like looking after you, i like playing nurse and no matter day or night i will be there for you, allie looked at bea watching her eyes for any doubt she was telling the truth and seeing no doubt she pulled her in and hugged her grunting at how hard she squeezed bea, 'im sorry allie she pulled away from allie looking into her eyes

'its ok i shouldn't have walked out like i did, i should have talked to you instead of taking off like a stroppy teenager, she laughed and bea smiled, 

'well your my stroppy teenager and i will never let you go, now are you gonna come home with me? debbie misses you

'of course i am, yea i know i spoke to her yesterday she told me i misinterpreted the situation and she wanted me to come home, 

'cheeky little shit she never told me she spoke to you, she laughed

'she is cheeky like her mother, before bea could reply she felt allie's lips on hers, bea grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer to her allie moaning as she felt bea move her hand under her shirt, 

'hey not fucking in my kitchen, kaz laughed

'shit sorry kaz, bea blushed

'its fine at least you 2 sorted your shit out and this one here can stop playing her sappy adele,, im so over it, allie stuck her tongue out at kaz, 'ok so bea your staying for dinner?

'yes she is and than im going home with her

'good to hear, i love you bub but you were starting to depress me, she laughed, 

they all sat down and ate dinner together and chatted about debs birthday coming up, they had organized the list and the place to have it at, liz was organizing the food and boomer will play dj even though bea wanted her to be a guest at the party boomer had pre recorded some stuff so she was playing half the night and the rest of it was remixed music so bea agreed with it, they cleaned the kitchen and allie loaded her car with her stuff before bea and allie thanked kaz before leaving to go home, 

'are you sure your ok to drive? your not supposed to wear a seat belt cause its to tight for your tummy

'i know babe but its a once off and its only a 15 minute drive, 

'ok i will see you at home, 

when they arrived home bea took allie's bag inside and threw it at the floor of the stairs before calling out for debbie

;deb im home, she came out of her room and crossed her arms

'why didnt you bring allie back? she had clearly missed allie's bag being there.... 'you know mum i know your stubborn and you dont like to apologize but you should have and bought allie home, 

'debbie I........ but debbie put her hand up shutting bea up

'no mum go back and dont come home till she is with you, after hearing debb give her mum a descent tell off, she giggled before walking around the corner standing next to bea

'at least i know you want me here debbie, 

'ALLIE she yelled running down the stairs and into her arms, 'i missed you so much, its not the same here without you

'i missed you too debbie, they hugged for a bit debbie didnt want to let go, she was really close with the blonde and her mum was sad without her, she looked at allie as another mum but she would never say it out loud not wanting to offend her mum, 

'its good to see my mum came to her senses and got you back here, debbie pulled back and smiled at them both

'yea it was too long without her debbie, deb nodded 

'ok well have you 2 eaten?

'yea we ate at kaz's did you eat?

'yea mum i did

'ok good than i think we should talk about your birthday its only 2 weeks away so lets get all the finishing touches down ok, 

'ok sure, they sat down and bea grabbed a pen and paper

'ok so we have the invites are out and the music and food are sorted, so what cake do you want?

'uhh deb i have idea for a cake for you can i get it as a surprise? debbie smiled wide and nodded

'sure thanks allie, 

'ok now the decorations, do you want a colour scheme? or do you a theme or do you want it to be dress up?

'well a theme would be good but what? they sat there for a bit contemplating what theme till allie spoke

'well how about a pajama party? everyone can dress in sleep wear and stuff like that,, its comfortable and it wont matter if its hot or cold they dress for either, 

'ohh i love it, ok pj party it is, write that down mum, 

'god bossy much debbie

'she is like her mother, allie chimed in making debbie giggle and bea raised her eye brow at her 'babe dont look at me like that, she leaned over and kissed bea before pulling back, 'ok decorations so since its pj party you can pretty much decorate any way you want, so what do you think debb?

'well im not too bothered with colors or anything like that 

'Ok than i will organize the cake and decorations for you

'well what am i supposed to do if everyone had everything organized? Bea said

'babe you get to take this beautiful young lady and get her the cutest pj's and her hair done and be there for her, 

'Ok fine but i have a few ideas that i want there and you wont find out till the day, she smirked

'mum what are you thinking?

'oh don't you worry but just know that this is going to be great cause that's what you deserve, she grabbed Debbie's hand 'I'm sorry you never got to have a proper birthday before this year, 

'no mum you got nothing to apologize for, it was him not you Ok, Bea nodded 

'Ok girls i'm going to bed, i'm buggered and tomorrow is Sunday and i don't want to waste it sleeping all day, she kissed Debbie on the head and kissed Bea before walking up the stairs, 

'Im coming up babe, wont be long, Allie smiled and went up stairs, 

'Im glad she is back mum

'yea me too, i don't know how i did it without her these last 3 days 

'yep true now up you go your sea horse is waiting for you, good night mum

'night Debb, Bea locked the house up and went upstairs seeing Allie playing a game on her phone, she brushed her teeth and washed her face before she got into bed as Allie put her phone down and turned to Bea, 

'Im glad your back home, i missed you so much

' I'm happy to be back too, i missed you a lot, they snuggled in close before they both fell asleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Debbie hear knocking on the door waking her up in the morning and not hearing her mum or Allie move she got up and walked down the stairs to answer it, opening the door she was shocked to find one of the girls she had a fight with a while back and her mum, 

'umm what are you doing here?

'I need to talk to your mum please

'I don't think she would want to talk to you

'please Debbie its important

'Ok fine stay here while i go get her, Debbie closed the door leaving them outside for now before going upstairs knocking on her mums door and opening it, she saw they were both still sleeping, she went over and crouched down next to her mum shaking her gently

'mum... mum wake up, Bea half opened her eyes

'deb whats wrong are you Ok?

'yes mum but someones at the front door, 

'what? who?

'umm the girl and her mother that i got the letter from, Bea's eyes opened fully and the shock was evident on her face

'what the hell do they want? this woke Allie up,

'babe whats wrong?

'that girl and her mother that sent Debbie that letter are at the front door,

'what the fuck, why are they here?

'i don't know guys but what do i tell them? i told them you don't want to see them but the mum said it was important, 

'Ok Debbie let them in i will be down soon

'Ok mum, Debbie went and let them in and told them to sit in on the dining table and told them her mum wont be long, 

'babe are you Ok to deal with them?

'i don't know Allie, i mean i still haven't gotten my head around it all and now there here, i better get dressed and go down there, will you come with me?

'Of course babe lets get dressed i'm here with you not matter what

'Thanks baby, Bea kissed her on the cheek and they got dressed and went down stairs, sitting down opposite them, 

'Ok so whats this about?

'a few things, first of all my daughter and i apologize for the fight that occurred with Debbie and it should never had happened, the young girl turned to Debbie 'i'm sorry for what we said to you and i understand if you don't forgive me cause i don't deserve it and i'm sorry you got hurt and ended up in hospital, it was dead quiet for what felt like hours but in reality was only a couple minutes,

'thank you for your apology and i'm sorry you ended up in hospital, i didn't want to hurt you but when you attack my mum like you did i had to protect her, 

'i get it and i truly am sorry

'Ok i do forgive you, Debbie turned to Bea to carry forward

'thank you for that, now what else is there

'ok umm can i ask that debbie and my daughter go into the lounge as i dont want them involved in the next part, 

'deb take her into the lounge and put a movie on please, 

'ok mum, waiting for the girls to go and the sound to turn on she continued

''you know by the letter that i was having an affair with harry, bea nodded 'its not something im proud of, 

'so this is to clear your conscience? bea snapped, allie grabbed her hand she turned her head towards her and just looking into allie's eyes calming her straight away and she smiled at her, 

'no its not about that its about you knowing the truth about what happened, bea nodded 

'ok well how about you tell me how it happened?

'ok well i originally met him at a bar i went to one night, he was on his own and he came over and we chatted, he said he was single and i was too and he was nice and good looking so i gave him my number, after that we started seeing each other from there, it wasn't till after 5 months that i saw him at the school when i was picking my daughter up, i saw him picking up debbie and i walked over to him and asked what he was doing there, he never told me he had a daughter and it shocked me, that night he came over and told me all about you and debbie and that he was gonna leave you and be with me, i wasn't happy with the situation but i was in love with him and i didn't want to let him go, 

;you can have him, i wish you took him ages ago, 

'i know you do, i heard some of what you went through with him, the next few months he kept saying he was waiting for the right time to leave you and i told him he had one month or we were done, the one month came and he didn't leave you so i broke it off with him and to say he was angry would be an understatement he punched me in the stomach slapped me and than trashed my house, thankfully my daughter was staying at her dads house so didn't see it, i didn't see or hear from him for 4 months and i got a phone call from prison, he called and asked me to visit and he would explain everything to me, i went to visit him and he told me that what happened was self defense and you went for him with a knife and he protected himself, 

bea could feel the tears rolling down her eyes 'self defense? she scoffed 'you think it was self defense when i spent 1 month in hospital and a further month to recover? what a joke

'i didn't know what had happened and was confused, i had been visiting him one a week for 6 months and every time he opened up more and started telling me how he used to treat you, he spoke like he was proud of him self like you were his to do as he liked, to be honest after the 5th-6th time i didn't want to go but he told me i better or he will get someone to hurt my daughter so i was so scared so i continued going, i finally got him to tell me what happened the last day that ended with him being in jail, maybe i shouldn't continue your struggling hearing all this, 

'no no don't stop, it is hard to hear but i need to know all of this, just give me a minute please

'of course, bea pulled allie with her to the bathroom and once in there she grabbed allie and hugged her, allie held on tight as she felt bea cry, 

'im here for you babe, she rubbed her back gently, bea nodded and kissed allie's neck 

'thank you for being here

'anytime babe no lets wash your face and hear what she has to say, they both walked out together and sat down

'ok continue, 

'he told me that you didn't have his dinner on the table and when he told you to get it ready you told him it would take 15 minutes and than he told me how he hit and kicked you till you had blacked out and than he told me about debbie and your friend coming in and than he got stabbed, 

'that's the least he deserves, said allie

'i agree with you, i haven't seen him in a year but he started to send letters to my house threatening me, he wants me to do something for him or he will come after me and my daughter, my daughter knows a lot and after she heard about the threats she has been acting up which led to the fight that happened, for a month she didn't tell me what she said until one day when she had a break down and said she was so scared and she lashed out at debbie, she didn't mean anything she said about you or debbie she let the other girl in her ear, she no longer talks to her after everything that happened she realized she isn't a good person, 

'ok so what kind of threats is he making, what does he want?

'he wants you and your friend to pay for him being in jail, bea and allie's eyes went wide

'he WHAT????? 

'he wants me to get someone to kill you both, she whispered to both allie and bea, 

'fuck i cant get away from him and now franky is involved, she put her head in her hands and sighed,

'im sorry i thought i should talk to you and decide what to do, bea nodded

'im glad you told me everything im just shocked at the last part, 

'i get that, what should we do?

i think i should call franky and bridget they will be able to help with this but this has to stay between us i dont want debbe knowing and please tell your daughter not to tell anyone else, 

'she knows about the threats because i want her to be careful when she is out but she doesnt know what he asked me to do,

'ok im gonna call franky, grabbing her phone and finding her number

'hey red whats up?

'hey franky are you busy?

'no im just chilling with gidge, franky can tell by bea's voice that something was wrong

'can you please come over?

'yes of course, are you ok?

'i just need you to come please,

'ok red im on my way

'thanks franky and please bring bridget

'umm ok your worrying me but im on my way

'see you soon franky, hanging up telling them franky and bridget are on there way and she went and made drinks and snacks for everyone, taking 2 cokes and chips into the lounge for the girls and a coke for herself and the girls mother and a water for allie as well as some cake they had and chips and cookies and laid it on the table, it was too hot for coffee, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

franky turned up 20 minutes later and upon walking in which is what she does she was surprised to see this other woman

'red whats going on?

'you know the letter i told you about?

'yea what of it

'well this is the woman that was with harry, 

;what? franky launched forward 'i will fucking kill her.... bea grabbed her around her waist and dragged her to another room leaving bridget, allie and lucy in the dinning room, 

'franky stop please, 

'nah bea let me go so i can fix her up

'no there's more to it than what you know and i need you now more than ever so you cant get arrested ok, she felt franky relax so she let go, 'please franky for me just hear her out

'yea ok fine but im not happy, 

'yea i get that im not either but things are worse than what we thought, just come and sit down and listen, franky nodded and they went and sat down and bea got bridget and franky a drink, they all sat there while lucy explained the situation and the threats, 

'ok but why is he threatening you? asked franky, lucy looked at bea who nodded her head

'he wants me to hire someone to kill you and bea, franky sat there shocked, literally like she had nothing to say and bridget was worried

'franky? franky? franky say something.... bridget looked at bea for help, bea stood up and walked over to franky and crouched down

'franky look at me, franky faced bea 'he wont get to you ok, i wont let him do anything to either of us, franky nodded and stood up and pulled bea up and into a hug holding onto her, 'im sorry franky, im sorry for bringing you into this

'nah you got nothing to be sorry about, he is the one thats causing all this, ok so what are we gonna do about this?

someone needs to kill him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	30. consider it taken care of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> franky and liz visit max,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks you all so much for your comments, im not too sure about this chapter its a bit scattered but im trying to set the pace, enjoy and i welcome any feed back

everyone turned there heads shocked at what came out allie's mouth, bea's eyes going wide at the statement, franky shaking her head and looking at bridget

'what the hell allie we cant do that, said bea

'you might not but i sure as hell can and i will if i need too

'how can you even think it?

'HOW?? HOW?? cause im not fucking losing you to anyone, im not letting you,debbie, bridget, franky, lucy or her daughter to get hurt in all this, she stood up as she spoke 

'no allie we cant, its not right

'fuck that bea, him doing this shit is not right, him threatening people and wanting to kill is not right, the only good thing that came from him is debbie and i wish he was dead than we wouldnt have to be looking over our shoulders, 

'allie you cant do this, i wont let you, she shook her head as tears rolled down her face, 'i dont care if he is dead but i dont want you to have this on your conscience, allie walked up to bea and pulled her into a hug

'babe i would do nothing for you even this, 

'but you shouldnt have too and its not happening

'ok guys lets take a breather and sit down for a minute, said bridget always the voice of reason

'gidge is right this is crazy but i understand allie's reasoning, i would do the same thing if i was in her position, she grabbed bridgets hand, she can see in franky's eyes she was scared and she was gonna make sure she stayed extra close to her from now on, they were quiet for a while wondering what the next step is, debbie and vera walking in broke the silence 

'mum we are hungry, its like 12.30 and we missed breakfast

'ok baby i will order pizza for everyone, can you go watch another movie or do something

'ok mum can we go for a walk?

'NO!!! franky yelled 'sorry deb i mean dont go anywhere just stay here with us the pizza wont take long, if you go in my car there are some new dvd's in there grab them and watch one

'ok franky, debbie grabbed the dvd's and put one on as vera followed her, ten minutes in and vera wanted to apologize again, 

'debbie im really sorry about what happened, i didnt mean what i said about what your mum went through, it was horrific and i had no right throwing it in your face, its just when i told my friend what was happening at home with your dad she said it was your's and your mum fault and im weak so i went with it, i never wanted to fight with you i like you, i think your cool and your mum seems cool too, debbie nodded

'i accept your apology and i understand the position you were in all i can say is you just need to stand up for yourself more, its not about being weak its just about you being able to support yourself, and yea my mum is pretty cool, she had been through a lot and when you said what you did i saw red and lashed out, i didn't want it to go that far i just wanted to make a statement that you shouldn't talk about me or my family, we all ended up in hospital for no reason, 

'yea i know i was stupid and im sorry, 

'look were both sorry about what happened lets just let it go and move on, vera nodded, 

(back in the dining room)

'ok red i have an idea but your not gonna like it, 

'i don't any idea so far, she looked at allie

'i don't care how you look at me bea i will do anything to protect my family, bea sighed she didn't realize allie was really stubborn, turning her attention back to franky

'ok franky what is it?

'it has to do with liz and max, 

'no fucking way franky, no.. nope not happening

'its not up to you bea, this involves all of us and those 2 in there, do you think he will stop at me and you, he will go after gidge for being with me and allie for being with you, for debbie and lucy and vera as well so were all fucked, this is the only way

'what are you 2 talking about? asked allie

'liz did time in jail years ago and when some of the men from the men's jail came to help fix things liz got to know one of them this guy max they are pretty much best friends and when max got out for a couple years we all got close to him, he is a great person, he got locked up again after his boyfriend was a dick but we all still keep in contact

'ok so how does this help us?

'well max is top dog and if we get liz to talk to max than max will take care of harry, bea i know you don't want this to happen cause its debbie's dad but we need to act before he does, 

'i know franky i just cant believe this is happening, i thought i was finally away from him but i cant escape him, this is all my fault bringing him into our lives, i'm sorry guys, she felt tears well up in her eyes and stood up and went upstairs to her room slamming the door behind her

'allie you go up and check on bea and i will order pizza and when she has calmed down bring her back down ok?

'ok franky i will be back, she went up stairs and went into the room seeing bea lying on her side sobbing with her hand over her face, she walked over and sat beside bea putting her hand on her back

'bea please don't cry i hate seeing you like this babe

'allie i cant get away from him, i'm finally happy with you in my life and debbie is happier now as well having the freedom we never had and now even though he is behind bars he is still fucking with us, allie pulled bea's hand from her face and could see the fear behind them, she pulled bea up and into her arms bea putting her head on allie's shoulder and sobbing

'babe we will take care of this i promise, i wont let anyone hurt you debbie or anyone else, 

'how allie? how can we stop him?

'leave it to me and franky ok, 

'i don't want you to get in trouble, i don't want you to get arrested and i don't want you getting hurt i couldn't bare it

'i wont get hurt or arrested ok i will be careful and until than debbie needs to be with someone all the time as well as you, i will drop you both off to work and school every day until this is sorted

'you cant do that allie you still shouldn't be driving, 

'i don't care i'm doing it and that's it, none of you are to be left alone, we should tell debbie some of this not all but some of it so she is aware to watch her back, 

'yea we can talk to her when everyone leaves, 

'alright now franky ordered pizza so it should be here soon if not here already so how about you wash your face and we go down stairs

'ok but i want to have a quick shower is that ok?

'of course babe, you just come down when your ready

'umm can you stay with me while i shower? allie smiled

'sure babe now lets get you undressed a shower will do you good, allie pulled bea into the bathroom and stripped her of her clothes, turning the shower on and at the temperature bea likes and than helped her in, 

'ok babe i'm right here so don't worry, she put the toilet lid down and sat on it smiling at bea, she could see the tension rolling off bea's back as the hot water cascaded over her beautiful perfect body, she loved bea's body, her tanned skin, perky breasts, toned stomach, muscle definition to die for, plump ass you just want to grab and the most beautiful face she has ever seen, although bea's body is beautiful it was her heart she fell for, bea never judged her for her mistakes and loved her for who she is no matter what, bea turning the water off snapped her out of he daze so she grabbed a towel and helped bea out of the shower enclosure and wrapped it around her, bea wrapped her arms around allie all the feelings she had running through her she needed her close to her, 

'ok babe?

'hmm yea i just want you close to me, she kissed allie on the cheek

'i will always be close to you, i will always be in your heart and you will always be in mine, she lent down and pecked bea before taking her back to there room so she can get dressed

'ok babe what do you want to wear?

'i don't know can i just wear my robe, the silk one cause its warm

'ok than here you go, allie held it out and bea slipped it on as well as some undies, 'alright now lets go down before deb eats all the food, she smiled when bea giggled, they went down stairs there hands linked, 

'mmmm the pizza smells good, sit down babe and i will get you a plate, bea sat down and allie went and made 2 plates for them both and sat next to bea, 

'red you ok?

'yea franky im just shocked i guess and very confused, she nodded

'i get that red but we will take care of this ok, 

'ok franky, she grabbed franky's hand 'i think you and bridget should come back here and stay till this is sorted

'i don't know bea you 3 need your own space

'i know franky but please just come back just till we figure all this out, 

'let me talk to gidge and see what she thinks, bea nodded and started eating, she wasn't really hungry but she knew allie would worry more if she didn't eat, debbie saw her mum was quiet and could tell she had been crying so after they ate she grabbed her mums hand and pulled her outside telling franky she needed to talk to her mum and didn't want to be interrupted, they sat out the back

'ok mum whats going on? i can see you have been crying and with vera and lucy still here something is happening, 

'yea something is i will tell you but can you ask allie to join us please 

'ok mum hold on a minute, she walked inside asking allie to come outside and join them, once allie was seated she grabbed allie's hand and explained the situation with the affair and the threats minus the whole killing thing, she didn't want to tell debbie any of it but she needed her to understand that she needed to be more aware of things going on, 

'shit mum i didn't expect that but i'm glad you told me, so what are we gonna do about it all?

'your not doing anything i just want you to be aware of your surroundings, allie and i will take care of the rest, 

'how about franky? she and bridget cant be alone

'i told her to move back here till we figure out what to do about the situation, 

'and is she going to?

'she said she is going to talk to bridget about it, debbie nodded 'right now debbie allie will take you to school and i will organize someone to pick you up and you will come to my garage after school till this is sorted, 

'fuck... she cupped her mouth...'sorry mum i didn't mean to swear

'its ok debb i will let it slide for now, 

'wait allie you cant drive yet, your not healed properly

'i will be fine debb, a bit of pain to keep you two safe is nothing, 

'thank you allie for being here for mum and i, 

'of course sweet heart i will always be here, she smiled and debbie stood up and hugged her and than her mum, 

'ok lets go inside, they went inside bea and allie going to the kitchen to help the others clean up and debbie goes and grabs franky and bridget and pulls them aside to talk to them

'franky you have to come back here please, its too dangerous at your place right now

'debb you guys just got your house back and you need your space,

'i don't give a shit i want you both here, franky could see her eyes fill with tears and she pulled her into a hug she could feel debbie shaking

'debbie it will be ok, we will move back here you don't have to worry, franky pulled bridget into the hug and they stayed like that for a few minutes bea watching on in worry as she saw her daughter upset, franky and bridget pulled back and franky kissed debbie on the head, 'ok we will go pack our stuff and be back ok, 

'ok good. debbie went and sat on the couch and franky went over to bea

'is she ok franky?

'yea she wants us to come stay here, i wasn't going to but she started crying and i couldn't say no so we are gonna go grab some stuff and we will be back, bea smiled

'good i'm glad your staying, i know its a full house franky but your family and i don't want to worry about you as well, 

'i get red, she sighed 'ok we will be back in an hour ok

'ok franky see you soon, about 10 minutes after franky left lucy decided it was time to leave

'ok come on vera we have taken up enough of there time its time to leave, 

'ok mum, bye debbie, she grabbed a pen and the notepad from the side table and wrote her number down, 'if you ever want to hang or talk or whatever here's my number

'ok thanks i will text you and if anything happens you will call us yea?

'of course, ok see ya debbie, she waved at her and went into the dining room to meet her mum

'bea here is my number so call when you have figured something out, bea nodded

'yea ok thanks for coming over and if you get anything else call me, bea wrote her number down and gave it to lucy, 

'ok no worries, bye bea, bye allie, see ya debbie and with that she left

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

an hour later franky and bridget returned and placed there stuff in the spare room before grabbing the dessert and snacks they stopped to get, 

'ok guys lets do movie night and relax after a shitty day, 

'i'm down especially when we have all this junk food, debbie licked her lips and bea laughed

'sure franky sounds good, she looked at allie and she wasn't happy 'whats wrong babe?

'all this junk food and i cant have it... she sighed 

'' aww shit sorry allie i forgot

'no its fine franky just cause i cant have it it doesn't mean you guys cant enjoy it, she smiled at them, bea pulled her close to her whispering in her ear

'babe when you get better and you can eat whatever i will get you anything you want to eat, she kissed her head

'what if i want to eat you? she smirked as she spoke quietly

'you can do that anytime you want, she smirked back and allie giggled

'ugh you 2 make me sick, franky groaned, bea was thankful she didn't here there conversation but the look on franky's face showed that she knew it was dirty, 

'ok so how about we start with rent? 

'gidge isn't that a musical?

'yes and i love musicals as does debbie and allie too so suck it up 

'fine... she huffed 'put it on and than i'm choosing the next one, bridget smiled and nodded, 

'yes mum can you pass the m&m's please, bea laughed and threw them to her and she pulled allie to lay back with her as they snuggled, allie resting her head on bea's chest all thoughts of the the threats out the window for now,

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

a few days later franky and liz were on there way to the men's prison to visit max and talk to him about harry, max was a trans person but they wouldn't allow him to be in the woman's prison, max goes by maxine or maxi from friends but since he had to toughen up in the men's prison had gone after the old top dog and taken over the reins and now has the respect of the whole prison, max walked in and was excited to see liz

'liz sweet heart how are you doing? they hugged and franky hugged maxi as well

'i'm well love how are you doing in here?

'oh you know i'm still running this place so its been good, 

'good good love

'its good to see you maxi, 

'you too franky, hows bridget going?

'she is good, she puts up with me so she is a hell of a woman, they laughed

'and how is bea going? i know she was struggling since i seen her last

'she was doing well but that's what were here about, we need your help maxi

'of course anything i can do to help, tell me whats up? they spent the next 10 minutes explaining the situation from allie and there relationship and debbie getting into a fight to harry and the affair and now the threats, 

'wow that's crazy, bea's in a relationship with a woman? franky smiled and nodded 'and she is happy?

'i have never seen anyone happier and allie is great, 

'good i'm glad, ok now we need to sort harry out, i have seen him around but he knows i know you guys and im top dog so he stays away from me but i have had him bashed a few times for running his mouth,

'good he deserves it, says franky 'umm maxi we need him gone.....permanently, maxi nods

'i got it covered guys don't worry, maxi put his hand on franky's hand and liz put hers on top as well, 'i promise i will take care of this

'thank you maxi, i really appreciate it

'of course franky and tell bea i want her to come visit and to bring allie and debbie to come as well 

'ok maxi visiting time is over we will come visit soon ok,

'ok franky, i will call you when i have sorted the issue, they all stood up and hugged each other before franky and liz left and got in the car and went to bea's house

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie finished early so picked up debbie and then went to bea's garage grabbing mcdonalds to eat on the way, she pulled up and parked the car debbie jumped out with the food while allie stayed in the car for a bit, 'i'll be in soon deb you go in, taking off her seat belt she was relieved that the pressure on her stomach was released, taking a few deep breathes 'fuck that hurts, she mumbled to herself, she finally got out of the car and went inside seeing bea bent over into the car

'hey babe how are you? bea stood up and turned with a smile on her face

'hey baby im good just gotta finish this car and than im done, bea kissed allie and than continued her work

'ok babe im gonna find debbie before she eats all the food, i bought you something small to eat as well cause franky will be cooking tonight 

'ok babe wont be long, allie went to bea's office finding debbie with her mouth stuffed with food playing on her mums computer

'my god deb breathe, its not gonna run away from you, she laughed

'allie i'm hungry i forgot to pack lunch today

'why didn't you call me to bring you something

'its fine allie, you already do enough and you shouldn't be driving so much, before you answer yes i can see that your starting to hurt again, allie sighed

'its fine debbie next time ring me and i will bring you food no matter what and don't tell your mum

'allie she needs to know, allie shook her head

'no she doesn't we have enough going on right now i will be fine, 

'ok but if it gets worse i'm telling her, 

'fine whatever now wheres my food before you eat it, she laughed, after they ate debbie found cards and they played poker for a bit till bea finished, 

'your such a cheater debbie

'what no i'm not i'm just better than you, she smiled cheekily

'ugh no your just a shifty little shit, they laughed and bea walked in

'whats going on here? she smiled at them

'mum allie is a sore loser 

'i'm not your a cheater, she stuck her tongue out, 

'you 2 together are trouble, they all laughed

''here babe i bought you a burger to tie you over till dinner

'thanks baby i am a bit hungry, bea ate her burger while allie and debbie packed the cards away and collected there stuff, 

'ok mum i will meet you in the car, 

'ok deb i wont be long just gotta collect my stuff and lock up, when debbie walked away allie pulled bea into her and held her at her waist

'i missed you today

'i missed you too and thanks for picking up debbie, 

'of course no problems, i hope when we get home franky has some news for us, 

'yea me too i just want this over and done with, she sighed and dropped her head

'hey bea look at me. she continued when bea lifter her head....'this will get sorted ok i don't want you to worry, i will look after you and debbie no matter what,

'i know allie now lets go before deb starts beeping at us, 

'ok babe but first i want something, she grabbed bea's jaw and pulled it towards her and planted her lips on them showing her how much she loved bea, bea moaned and put her hands in allie's hair holding her there only pulling apart when there was a need for breathe, 

'what was that for?

'do i need a reason bea,

'no but lets finish this later cause if you start something im gonna have to finish it and i dont think deb will be too happy to wait that long, she smirked and pulled away from allie and grabbed her bag and keys, 

'ugh you will be the death of me bea, bea smiled and grabbed her hand and they left after bea locked up the garage and drove home, 

when they got home franky and bridget were cooking dinner, debbie went upstairs to do her homework and bea and allie joined them in the kitchen, 

'hey red how was work?

'tiring i feel like im gonna fall asleep soon, how did it go today?

'maxi said its will be taken care of, 

'really?

'yea red, said that harry has been a trouble maker in there and maxi has had him bashed a few times but mostly harry stays away from maxi cause harry knows that maxi knows us, bea nodded

'ok so whats gonna happen now? allie asked

'i don't know how its gonna happen but maxi will call me when its taken care of, silence fell between them as they all took in the information, 

'oh and maxi wants you to visit with allie and debbie, she smirked, 'she wants to meet the woman that's getting you off, allie giggled and bea blushed

'franky leave bea alone just cook the food, 

'sorry red couldn't help it, no but really maxi wants to meet allie and she wants to see you and debbie, 

'ok i will organize a visit, franky how long does maxi have left in there?

'around 8 years i think, bea nodded

'franky can you look at maxi's case please and try to get the charges reduced or dropped even i will cover the costs its the least i can do

'yea i was gonna do it anyways red, i have all the information from the court and his file so im gonna get started on it tomorrow, bea nodded

'good i want him out here with us, ok im gonna have a shower and i will be back, she kissed allie and she went upstairs while allie went to the couch and flicked the tv on settling on her favorite show friends, she had been laying there for a few minutes rubbing her tummy as it was quite sore when bridget walked in and sat down, bridget saw allie rubbing her tummy and knew she was having issues, 

'allie how bad does it hurt? allie looked at bridget and sighed

'im ok really

'no your not so how bad is it?

'about a 7 out of 10

'shit allie its cause of the seat belt, the pressure on your stomach is too much, 

'yea well there's nothing i can do about it bridget, i need to drop off and pick up bea and debbie its safer that way

'ok i get it allie but if you end up back in hospital than your not help to them, 

'i know but what am i supposed to do?

'well for starters im gonna write you a script for something stronger, than im gonna talk to franky and liz and we will drop them off and pick them up and you need to have a week off and recover again,

'i cant take more time off bridget, i have had so much time off already,

'dont worry i will talk to kaz and she will understand, allie you cant keep setting yourself back, its just gonna take longer to recover, allie nodded 

'how am i gonna explain it to bea? bea walked in

'explain what to me? bea looked between allie and bridget and sat on the coffee table facing allie 'whats going on? allie looked to bridget to help

'well bea the thing is allie has set herself back again, 

'how??

'when she drives and she has to wear a seat belt it constricts her movements and gets quite tight on her stomach and due to this she unable to continue healing, bea looked at allie who found the ceiling very interesting all of a sudden, 'bea from now on either me, franky or liz will take you and debbie and pick you up, 

'is this true allie? allie said nothing and just looked up, 'allie answer me? allie shrugged 'ok well i will take me and debbie ourselves, 

'NO!!! allie yelled, 'you cant do that i will take you, i dont care about myself its only a bit sore its fine 

'allie you cant drive i told you me, franky and liz will take care of them you dont have to worry, bea your not driving yourself, guys this wont be for much longer ok so just let us help thats what were here for, allie sighed and nodded

'fine but i'm not happy about it, she crossed her arms over her chest and she looked up again, 

'i don't care if your happy allie as long as your healing and bea and deb are safe that's whats important, now i'm going to write a script for something stronger for you and franky will go and get it and i'm gonna call kaz and tell her you wont be in to work till next week, bridget left bea and allie on there own in the lounge room 

'why didnt you tell me?

'because you will only just worry

'of course i will allie if you don't recover right than it was all a waste of time, all that pain, the time off, the doctors appointments would have been for nothing, 

'i know that bea i'm not stupid, 

'no your not but your actions are and its putting you at risk, bea sighed 'allie look at me, allie just kept staring at the ceiling 'allie turn your head and face me, allie just shook her head and didn't turn to bea she knew she was being a child and bea and bridget were right but she needed to make sure bea and debbie were safe, 

'fine im gonna go and eat and when your ready to be an adult instead of sulking come and join us, she stood up and was getting ready to walk out when she stopped 'just so you know allie i'm hard on you sometimes cause i love you and i want whats best for you, she walked out and sat at the dining table with the others and started eating, allie just laid there and had tears rolling down her cheeks, she felt useless, felt like she couldn't protect the ones she loved, after 10 minutes she got up and walked through the dining room ignoring everyone and went upstairs she wanted to be alone so she ran a bath and got in, 

bea saw allie walk past them and up the stairs and she sighed 'mum whats wrong with allie?

'with allie's driving it has pushed back her recovery and the pain has worsened in her stomach, she needs to take more time off and heal properly and she isn't happy about it, debbie nodded her head and looked at franky, franky saw deb pull a face

'what are you hiding deb? asked franky

'umm... well i knew she wasn't well, i spoke to her about it earlier today and i told her to tell you but she didn't want you to worry,

'debbie you should have told me

'i know mum but i cant betray her trust with me, i wouldn't do it with you either it wouldn't be fair, 

'i get it debbie but if she kept going and it got worse she could die from complications

'im sorry mum, i told her if i saw her get worse i would tell you either way

'it ok deb but if it happens again i want to know straight away, debbie nodded, 

'ok red i'm gonna go pick up her meds why don't you go talk to her or maybe she just needs someone to sit with her, you gotta remember red apart from kaz you and debbie are her only family and she probably feels like she cant protect you, 

'i didn't think of that franky, what do i do to help her?

' i think you should just go and be with her and i will bring the meds up when i get back ok

'ok franky, bea went upstairs and into there room and didn't see allie, she went into the bathroom and saw her in the bathtub, they made eye contact and bea could tell she had been crying, she sat on the edge of the bath and they stared at each other, bea grabbed one of her hands and bought it up to her mouth and kissed it, they sat there for another ten minutes and allie took the plug out and bea held the towel out for her, once she was dry bea grabbed her hand and pulled her into there room and dressed allie, they still hadn't said a word to each other, bea helped allie get into bed and she got in next to her and allie laid her head on bea's shoulder and laid her arm on bea's stomach, they had been laying there for about 20 minutes until they heard a knock on the door, 

'come in, said bea, franky walked in with a bottle of water and sat beside allie and gave her the meds and told her to take them now, once they were taken franky grabbed one of allie's hands

'allie i get this is hard but you don't have to worry, i will make sure bea and debbie are safe all the time, i just want you to relax and recover or your not good to us, the situation is shit i know but we will all get through it together, allie smiled and pulled franky into a light hug, 'ok guys im going to lock up and send debbie to bed, bridget called kaz and kaz said take as much time as you need, goodnight guys, 

'night franky, bea said and allie waved before snuggling back into bea, it didnt take long for the meds to kick in as a few minutes later bea saw allie's eyes slowly close and she fell into a deep sleep, bea wasn't to far behind with a busy day at work she was really tired, she closed her eyes and fell asleep as well


	31. debbie turns 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unexpected bad surprise fora allie and debbie turns 16

after a couple hours of good sleep allie tossed and turned the rest of the night, between the issue with harry, worrying about debbie and bea, setting her recovery back again and the way she treated bea last night and ignoring the others she was disgusted with herself, it was early morning about 6.30 when she decided to get out of bed and head down stairs to make breakfast for everyone as an apology for ignoring them all, taking out the eggs, bacon, mushrooms, tomatoes and the bread she started cooking and saw franky and bridget come down and 5 minutes later debbie came down

'mm something smells good, debbie always the food head, 

'morning debbie i'm making breakfast for everyone, it should be ready in a couple minutes, 

'ok great but why are you cooking you should be resting in bed?

'i know i should but i acted like an asshole last night and this is an apology, she sighed and turned back to the pans she had going but she didn't realize debbie had come up from behind her and hugged her and put her head on her shoulder,

'its ok allie we all know your going through a lot and with whats happening with harry its just adding more pressure to you, you gotta remember we are all in this together,

'i know debbie its just how can i protect you and your mum when i'm stuck in bed, i cant do anything, 

'allie you have no idea how much you do for us, you may not be able to protect right now physically but that's where franky, bridget, liz, boomer and alex come in, she kissed allie's cheek and began to walk to the table but stopped and turned to allie, 'plus allie you do an amazing job of protecting our hearts and to me and mum that's more important than anything, she smiled and sat next to franky demanding food, allie made plates for them and than made one for bea and a coffee and juice and put them on a tray to take up to her, 

'ok guys i'm gonna go wake bea up and give her breakfast, they all nodded and she laughed as debbie stuffed her face, she walked into there bedroom seeing bea snuggled up under the blanket, she placed the tray on the side table on bea's side before sitting beside bea, she leaned down and kissed bea on the cheek but she didn't stir so she kissed her head than her nose and both cheeks and than her lips feeling bea reciprocate she felt bea move her hand to the back of her head bringing her closer to her, allie moaned into the kiss as bea slipped her tongue into her mouth caressing allie's tongue, to allie every time bea's tounge touched allie it was like a thunder bolt in her nether regions, pulling back when she needed to breathe she put her for head on bea's and sighed 

'morning my beautiful queen

'good morning baby, why do you smell like eggs? she giggled

'i was cooking breakfast for you guys so sit up so you can eat, allie pulled back so bea could sit up which she did so and leaned her back against the head board, allie placed the tray in her lap and bea began to eat

'so why did you make breakfast for everyone especially when you need to be in bed and i know you barely slept last night? i heard you tossing and turning all night 

'well for starters breakfast is an apology for me being an asshole to everyone last night especially you, i wasn't trying to ignore you but my emotions just take over sometimes and i don't know how to control them, and yes ok i didn't sleep the best last night sorry if i kept you up, bea stopped eating and grabbed allie's hand, 

'i get everything has been hard on you, first surgery than the set backs you had, now harry and all that crap, i get it but don't push me away i want to be here for you, i want you to lean on me too i wont break i promise, she leaned in and pecked allie 'now open your mouth so i can feed you

'bea im not hungry

'but you need to eat something to take your meds and once i'm up your going back to bed, now please for me just have a little to eat, allie sighed

'fine like i have a choice, bea smiled and they sat together while bea ate and fed allie as well, once they finished eating bea got up and had a shower to go to work,she came out and saw allie sitting up in bed but had fallen asleep in a seated position, bea smiled and walked over helping her lay down properly and pulled the blanket up to keep her warm, she kissed allie on the cheek and stood up and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a little note for allie leaving it on the pillow and then she left franky waiting on her to take her to work and debbie to school, 

allie woke up a few hours later feeling quite refreshed after such a long sleep, she stretched out and felt the piece of paper on bea's pillow 

**allie my sweet heart i have gone to work, don't worry franky is taking me and deb so relax please, like really i want you to relax and look after yourself till i get back and than i can look after you cause your my queen baby i love you and i miss you already, xxoo *** 

allie hugged the note and smiled, she was so lucky to have someone like bea, to love her and treat her right, 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

franky was on her way to work when she got a phone call from maxi saying harry got him self locked up in the slot so maxi would take care of the issue when he got out, franky thanked him and they hung up, 'red can chill for a bit while he is in the slot at least' with debbie's birthday only a few days away they could concentrate on making it the best they could, 

a couple days later and bea, allie, debbie, franky and bridget all hit the shops looking for pj's for the party, they walked into a store that sells bra's, undies and pj's, they all pretty much split up and and looked around as the store was huge, after 10 minutes debbie and allie ended up in the same area which had the onesies, 

'hey allie you have the same idea i did, she laughed 

'yea deb i was thinking of this one, she held a onesie up that looked like luigi from maria cart, 

'oh my god allie i was thinking of finding a mario one, they giggled

'oh well debb you do that i will find another one

'why cant we go as mario and luigi, we can be like a tag team, you know double trouble, debbie said,

'its your birthday deb and you should stand out

'oh i will, me and my mama can go as a team, she slipped the *mama* in to see allie's reaction, she didn't have to worry cause she saw allie smile and tears roll down her face, 'shit i didn't mean to make you cry

'no you didn't, these are happy tears i promise, i just didn't expect you to say that to me, 

'well get used to it cause your part of our family and your my mama, is that ok?...... allie nodded

'of course it is but only if its ok with your mum, i don't want her to get offended,

'what would i be offended about? said bea scaring the crap out of them

'shit mum you scared us, she laughed

'sorry debbie but what would i be offended about?

'about me calling allie mama? she said more as a question, bea smiled and hugged her daughter

'of course i wouldn't be offended i'm happy you think of allie like that, she pulled allie into the hug as well and they all stood for a couple of minutes till franky came and jumped on them 

'god franky you fatty you squashed me, bea laughed

'hey i'm not fat, she feigned offense and they all laughed

'ok so what did everyone get? asked franky

'well mama and i are going in mario and luigi onesies, she smiled as did franky and nodded in approvement 

'i sill haven't decided yet, says bea 'what did you choose franky? bridget put up the 2 out fits for them both allie and debbie giggling, they were teal colored pj's and franky's had i'm a vagitarian on it and bridgets said franky's bitch, 

'is that ok debbie? asked franky not wanting her to be embarrassed 

'of course franky, my friends will love it

'yea great how in this whole world we manage to walk into the one shop that has pj's saying franky's bitch, bridget rolled her eyes and everyone laughed

'ok mum we gotta find you something, bea nodded, something caught allie's eye and she whispered in debbie's ear and debbie nodded

'ok babe we have the perfect outfit for you, she pulled out a onesie that was peaches from mario cart, bea couldn't help but laugh at the excited faces that debbie and allie had, 

'ok i will wear that, should we get slippers or do we wear normal shoes, like sneakers of something?

'i recon we get ugg boots mum, they all agreed and once they made there purchases which franky insisted on paying for much to bea's disapproval, 

'franky no its too much

'no its not bea just let me do it ok, she is my niece and gidge and i want to do it, bea turned to bridget and she nodded

'ok fine, franky paid and they went to the ugg boot store and bought uggs, they laughed cause they all got the exact same ones, bea paid this time even though allie tried too, they all left the shops as it was getting late and walked to franky's car and threw all the shopping into the back and got in, 

'ok guys im hungry what should we eat? franky asked

'what do you want debbie im not fussed?

'can we get maccas, its quick and easy, they all nodded in agreement and franky drove to maccas

'drive through or do you's want to eat here?

'lets eat here drive through is packed and there is only a few people inside, said allie, franky parked the car and they all got out bea grabbing allie's hand and they all walked inside and placed there orders and sat down waiting, this maccas once you order they bring it to your table, they were sitting there talking about just random stuff really there had been enough crap going on so having a night of talking shit was in order, well so they thought, allie was talking to bea in secret about debbie's cake when she felt like someone was watching her so she took a moment to scan the room and her heart dropped when her eyes locked on the one and only ashley who just smirked at her, bea saw allie go white as a ghost and she felt her shaking next to her, bea followed allie's eye sight and saw ashley sitting not far from them sitting with some other girl and the smirk still plastered on her face, 

'allie look at me baby, allie didnt turn her head so she caressed her cheek trying to bring her gaze back to her and allie turned her head 'allie do you want to leave? she shook her head

'no bea i'm not gonna run whenever i see her i just gotta ignore her, franky saw allie look behind her and turned while bea and allie were talking and saw ashley as well and she scoffed, she stood up and got her things

'guys lets go come on

'no franky its fine, we can stay im hungry, said allie

'are you sure, allie nodded and smiled, there food came and they began eating, bea keeping the conversation up with allie keeping her attention off ashley and it seemed to work until ashley decided to walk over to the table

'fancy seeing you here allie, good to see you out of hospital, allie nodded

'yea its good to be out, 

'i came to see you but your guard dog kicked me out

'i heard and i'm glad she did to be honest you should never have come, she said with more bravado than she felt, ashley scoffed, before allie or ashley could say anything debbie spoke up

'who the fuck are you? she didn't like the fact she called her mum a guard dog, ashley looked at debb and raised an eyebrow

'i'm ashley and allie and i used to date got a problem with that? bea stood up

'don't you dare talk to my daughter like that, what bea didn't expect is for debbie to stand up as well

'its ok mum sit down i can deal with her, she walked around the table coming toe to toe with ashley right in her face and franky swallowed deep with the intensity coming from debbie, she knew she was just like her mother and she could flip at any time, 'so your allie's ex-girlfriend right? she continued when ashley nodded 'well jealousy doesn't look good on you and if you don't fuck of right now your gonna regret coming up to this table, bea watched and saw that debbie had enough of anyone going against her family, 

'you think you scare me little girl, she laughed but what she didnt expect is for debbie to take a slight step back and throw a punch and not just any punch a hook right under ashley's chin sending her flying across the floor and on her ass, 

'holy shit, said franky standing up and grabbing debbie around her waist as she went to walk towards ashley again, 'ok guys we gotta go now i can hear them calling the manager from out the back, luckily they finished eating so grabbing there drinks they started walking out when debbie stopped beside ashley that was on the floor nursing her chin and took the lid off her drink and poured it all over her, 

'the next time you go near my family your finished and with that they all left jumping into franky's car and driving home in silence, franky parked the car in the drive way and they all sat they thinking what the hell just happened before franky spoke up

'shit debbie that was awesome, remind me to never mess with you, they all laughed breaking the tension, 

'sorry mum i don't know what came over me, i didn't like how she spoke to allie and you so i just got angry, she sighed wondering it she over reacted 'and i didn't mean to swear i just got carried away

'its ok debbie im not thrilled with you fighting and speaking like that but i get you were protecting your family, they watched as allie got out of the car and went inside the rest all looking at each other

'mum do you think she is mad at me?

'no debbie she isn't i think it was just a shock to see ashley, there is a lot of history with them and it wasn't a very good relationship, they all got out and grabbed there shopping and went inside and allie was sitting on the bench in the kitchen with a bottle of water in her hand, they put the shopping on the table and bea went to allie standing between her legs and smiled at allie who smiled back, she ran her fingers up and down allie's thighs

'are you ok baby? allie nodded

'yea i just didn't expect to see her that's all and i don't want debbie getting hurt because of me, bea giggled

'babe did you not see her land a beautiful hook that landed that bitch on the floor, allie laughed

'god she is like rambo, said allie, 

'i wouldn't tell her cause she will get a big head but im kinda proud of what she did and at least i know she can protect herself, 

'that's true babe, now i'm gonna go shower and go to bed cause to be honest i'm so tired i might fall asleep on this bench, 

'ok babe i will be up soon, she helped allie off the bench and kissed her before she saw allie walk to debbie and pulled her into the most loving hug debbie had ever felt from someone other than her mum, 

'thank you debb, she whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek before going upstairs and hopping into the shower, 20 minutes later and bea had gone up to bed walking in the room and seeing allie getting into bed, bea washed her face and brushed her teeth and than got into bed and they both fell asleep pretty quick, 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of debbie's birthday and bea, allie, bridget and franky got up early to make breakfast and decorate the house, even though the party was at a hall they wanted debbie to feel special and decorate the house, allie and bea cooked making choc chip pancakes with fresh fruit salad, it was simple but it was debbie's favorite, the set the table and allie went up stairs to wake debbie and get her down stairs, allie walked into debbie's room and sat on the side of the bed taking in about 20 balloons on a string and letting them go filling the room,

'debbie.. she whispered in her ear, but debbie didnt wake up 'debbie wake up, she said louder which woke debbie up

'its too early, she groaned, allie giggled

'happy birthday debbie, she smiled as debbie turned to face her,

'im finally 16, she laughed

'yes you are now come on get up breakfast is ready, debbie got out of bed and laughed, 

'allie whats with all the balloons?

'i thought your room needed brightening up, she giggled 'now come on birthday girl, she lightly pushed debbie out the room and down the stairs and she heard her mum, bridget franky and allie all yell happy birthday debbie, she smiled and walked down the stairs and hugged them all as she took in the decoration and the table that's been set up, 

'thanks you guys it looks great in here, 

'i'm glad you like it baby now come sit down and eat before it goes cold, they all sat down and ate and bea saw that debbie had the biggest smile on her face, after they ate franky told everyone to sit on the lounge while she went and got debbie's present, she walked back in the room and sat next to bridget, 

'ok debbie i am so proud of the person you have become and that's all down to your mum here,she smiled at bea, 'this is from me and gridge happy birthday debbie, she handed over the present and debbie opened it and was in complete shock it was a diamond tennis bracelet with a little 16 tag on it,

 

'franky this too much, she shook her head as the tears ran down her cheek, 

'no debb its not, its perfect for you, gidge and i love you and you deserve this, debbie stood up and hugged both franky and bridget before going to sit down again,

'mum can you put it on please, bea took it out of the box and put it on her wrist, debbie smiled and thanked her mum

'ok well i guess its my turn now, she grabbed allie's hand and faced debbie, 'debbie you are without a doubt the best thing i have ever done in my life and im so proud of the young woman you have become and i hope you have the best birthday, she smiled 'ok everyone stand up and allie can you blind fold her please, allie nodded and blind folded debbie before walking her outside to the front yard, 'debbie before i show you this i want you to know that you deserve this and so much more, she kissed the side of her cheek 'this is from me and allie, she pulled the blind fold off and revealed a brand new car to debbie, it was a black jeep with a leather head top, 

'holy shit mum that's for me?

'yes baby happy birthday

'i don't know what to say, she stared at the car for a few minutes before turning to her mum and jumping into her arms literally and wrapping her arms around bea's neck and her legs around her waist 

'thank you.. thank you... thank you mum so much, i promise to be safe always, debbie got off her mum and went and hugged allie but not as rough cause allie was still recovering

'thank you allie so much, she smiled 

'your welcome debbie now go check inside it, bea handed her the keys and debbie unlocked the car and sat in it, 

'wow its beautiful mum, she laughed, it had while leather seats with pink fluffy dash board and little nic nacs everywhere, i place for drinks, for her sunnies and even for her wallet, the smile on her face showed bea it was the perfect gift and debbie was surprised, 

'debbie i have one more gift for you, said allie and bea furrowed her eyebrows, 

'allie you and mum gave me a car what else can you give me,

'hold a minute i will be back, she walked into the house and came out 5 minutes later with a box with a red bow tied around it and handed it over to debbie, debbie opened it and saw it was a car starter kit, a smelly thing to hang up as well as fluffly dice, she laughed at that, car seat covers and a kit to clean the car, reaching down to the bottom she picked up an envelope and opened it seeing a card which was like a credit card, she turned it over to see it was a petrol/mechanic card at the value of $5000 which she could use for petrol or any repairs/ services on the car and her eyes went wide, bea pulled it from debbies hand and she was shocked, 

'allie this is too much, she already got the car, 

'no bea its not too much ok, she is my daughter and i don't want her to worry about having to pay for petrol or anything to do with the car and that will keep her going till she finishes school and works, bea's heart fluttered and she smiled at allie and pulled her into a hug, 

'you did good blondie, im not worried cause debbie will always be safe and looked after in your hands, they all turned to see debbie crying and bea ran to her and held her in a hug

'debb what wrong? debbie shook her head, 

'mum nothing is wrong im just over whelmed i guess, i mean a tennis bracelet, a car, a starter kit and the card, i just never expected so much

'oh deb you deserve it all so enjoy it yea, debbie nodded and smiled at all of them, debbie had her p's so she was a pretty good driver already and with her own car she could take herself anywhere she wanted to go, 

'well guys lets relax for a couple hours and than debbie you have an appointment at the beauty salon to do your hair, pedicure, manicure and make-up, allie smiled, 'its all paid for so go and enjoy, 

'wow thank you allie, she hugged allie and they all retreated inside bea cleaning the kitchen before she joined them on the couch, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

 

sorry to leave it there but the next chapter will be the party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	32. DEBBIE'S SWEET 16TH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they celebrate debbie's sweet 16th and bea has a couple surprises for her little girl, stay tuned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all your comments, your all beautiful people

allie and bea were tiding up the house and setting up some bedding in the lounge room as a few of debbie's friends were gonna come back to there place after for a little after party, they turned there head as franky and bridget walked in with debbie in tow and bea's breathe hitches at how beautiful and grown up she looked, 

'wow debbie you look beautiful, allie gushed

'thank you mama, thank you so much for sending me to the beauty salon, 

'your welcome baby, she hugged debbie 'ok im going for a shower and start getting ready, she turned and face bea 'come join me soon baby, she winked and walked upstairs and into the shower, bea shook her head

'geez red your girls got no shame, she laughed

'dont i know it the cheeky little shit, she laughed 'baby you look beautiful

'thanks mum, 

'i'm gonna go get ready

'ok mum, you wouldn't want to leave allie in there by herself for too long, bea blushed and franky, bridget and debbie giggled as bea walked up stairs, 

allie was washing the shampoo from her hair when she felt 2 strong arms circle her around her waist and she leaned into bea, 

'mm baby took you time

'did you miss me? she smirked

'i always miss you, bea moved her hands lower on allie's body slipping her fingers into allie's folds

'oh fuck bea that feels so good, she felt bea latch her lips to the side of neck sucking not so gently as she continued to rub allie clit, 'bea please i need you inside of me....... 

'as you wish my queen, she pulled out of allie and spun her around gently and pining her to the wall and entered her with 2 fingers and allie moaned and put her head down on bea's shoulder feeling her orgasm build pretty damn quick, bea held allie with her other arm but not too tight trying not to hurt her

'are you ok? does it hurt? do you want me too stop? bea asked gently and allie lifted her head 

'bea if you stop i will fuck myself, bea did stop and looked at allie and smirked, 

'hmm maybe i should stop than, allie grabbed bea's hand that was still inside of her and pushed them in herself hard 

'don't you dare, bea moved her own fingers herself feeling allie's walls throbbing against her fingers knowing allie was close so rubbed her clit with her thumb and allie came hard, her body trembling and moaning bea's name, bea had to kiss her as she moaned quite loud and had hoped that the others didn't here them, 'fuck bea your driving me crazy i want you so bad, bea laughed

'later i promise but right now we need to finish so we can get ready, 

'ugh fine but later for sure, bea smiled and kissed her and they finished in the shower, an hour later and they were all down stairs and they all took in each other and they all burst out laughing

'oh you 3 standing side by side is the funniest thing i seen in ages, franky laughed 

'oh shut up franky and take some photos, bea laughed

'ok ok lets get some photos and head off so i can get my drink on, bridget just rolled her eyes at franky, 20 minutes later and franky was driving to the hall that they hired, franky parked the car not long after and they arrived and they all jumped out and walked towards the hall with debbie walking in front of them, debbie could see on the outside a massive balloon entrance with glitter scattered everywhere and she turned to allie and smiled and couldn't wait to see the inside, they walked in and she was shocked at how it looked, there were balloons on the ceilings with pieces of string hanging from each, the number 16 banner hanging over the stage where boomer has the tunes already booming, there was tables with white table cloths and chairs with white covers and black bows tied around them, the lights were dimmed and there was 4 disco balls and tonnes of neon probing lights lighting up the place like a night club, she could see a separate table beside the stage with a 4 tier cake that had zebra print icing and by the looks of it edible glitter

'wow mama this looks amazing i dont even know how to thank you, she hugged allie

'you dont need to thank me you deserve it all, now everyone is running towards you so go and enjoy, debbie turned around to see all her friends coming towards her and wishing her a happy birthday and hugging and kissing her and handing over presents and flowers, 

'mum help i cant hold it all, debbie laughed and handed allie, bea, franky and bridget all her stuff and took it over to the present table, they put all the presents down and went over to a table where liz,max, boomer and kaz were sitting greeting them all and sitting down, 

'hey guys good to see you all, bea smiled at them 

'hey bea this place looks ace ay' 

'i know boomer allie did an amazing job, she leaned over and kissed allie pulling back when she heard franky and boomer making gagging noises 'oh shut up you two your just jealous, bea laughed

'nah red i got my beauty right here, she threw her arm over bridget who just smiled at her, 

'good now get lost and go get me a drink and allie will have a water unless you want a juice babe?

'nah water is fine thanks, franky went and got drinks and bea looked around and she missed the tables set up on the side and saw 3 chefs and a couple helpers setting up all the food

'liz is that who you got for the food? there is so many of them and so much by the looks of it?

'yes bea i got the best i could find, its for debbie after all and these guys did a wedding i went to a last year and there food is amazing, bea nodded and sat down next to allie as franky came back with drinks, an hour later and alllie couldnt help but laugh as alex walked in with his little boxer shorts and white t-shirt with the biggest bunch of roses allie had ever seen and a present in the other, she saw debbie go up to him and they hugged and he kissed her cheek and handed over the flowers and present, she put the flowers on the present table and they sat at a table together not far from her mums table as debbie opened the present from alex, 

'alex you didnt need to get me anything but thank you, 

'i wanted to get you something now open it, he smiled, it was a jewellery box, debbie opened the box and she smiled at him, it was a white gold necklace with a D at the end of it that had little crystals on it, debbie leaned over and hugged him and he reciprocated

'i love it thank you, 

'good im glad, unbeknown to them bea and allie were watching on with smiles on there faces, seeing debbie so happy swelled bea's heart, debbie never had a proper birthday so she hoped this was gonna make up for it, 

an hour later and everyone was eating and damn was it good, 'eh liz good job on the food ay, top notch, the table laughed as boomer spoke with her mouth full of food, liz just smiled at her, after they ate all the rubbish was taken care of and the tables were moved to the sides so there was room for a special performance that bea organised, she got on stage and told boomer to stop the music and grabbed the microphone

'hey guys im bea debbie's mum and im happy and thankful for everyone that come tonight to celebrate my baby girl, debbie you are without a doubt the sweetest most caring and loving person and you deserve the world, happy birthday my beautiful girl, they all cheered and whistled, 'ok so i have a special present for you so enjoy, 

she pointed to the doors and everyone's heads turned to see a bunch of performers, a lady came through juggling sticks which were on fire, a guy walking on a big inflatable ball and doing tricks, 2 people walking in on stilts, a guy swinging hula hoops on his hand and feet and neck, a girl inside an inflatable ball rolling around doing tricks and a guy that was breathing fire, bea stepped down and sat next to allie as they watched the performances,

'babe when did you organize this its amazing?

'i have my ways now come here, she pulled allie into her lap and hugged her while they watched on, everyone was shocked and surprised to see such a show but debbie's face was lit up and bea couldn't be happier, all debbie's friends clapping and cheering and boomer went and put some music on for back round music, it went on for about 20 minutes and once finished bea went up to them and thanked them and told them if they wanted to stay and join in they were more than welcome, debbie went up to her mum and pulled her into the tightest hug bea ever felt

'shit deb i cant breathe, debbie pulled back

'mum that's the best thing i have ever seen ever!!!!! thank you so much, she peppered her mum with kisses all over her face, 

'ok deb i get it, she laughed 'you enjoyed it

'enjoyed it? mum it was amazing you know how much i love this kind of thing, bea nodded

'i do know baby that why i got it, now i have one more surprise for you and it will be here in half an hour so go and dance as boomer is about to kick it up a notch, she laughed and pushed debbie towards her friends on the dance floor while she went back and sat with allie, watching on as franky dragged bridget up onto the dance floor and hearing boomer chant through the mic, 

'you doing ok baby? allie nodded

'im good babe, that was an awesome performance you know, debbie's face lit up it was beautiful to see, bea smiled and grabbed allie's hand 

'how about a dance allie?

'id love too babe, allie stood up and followed bea to the dance floor bea went to the side as she didn't want anyone bumping into allie as she still wasn't recovered, they danced with bea's back to allie's front not too close to each other to start with but after a couple songs the lights dimmed down more so and it was just the disco lights so allie pulled bea flush up against her and grinded her pelvis into bea's ass, she was so close to bea that she heard the moan slip from her mouth and she threw her head back and held onto allie's arms wrapped around her waist, bea turned her head and locked her lips onto allie's kissing her hard it didnt last long as franky came bounding over grinding bea from the front of her, allie laughing as bea went extremely red, 

'babe dont worry just have fun and enjoy yourself, allie whispered in bea's ear, bea nodded and almost lost her shit laughing as boomer jumped off the stage and grinded behind franky none of them realizing debbie pulled her phone out and took a bunch of photos and everyone was laughing at the mess they were all tangled in, as if that wasnt enough bridget came and joined them jumping in behind boomer, and oh what a sight it was all debbie's friends almost on the floor including debbie and alex laughing, after the song finished allie went and sat down and bea went outside to check if her final gift was here and seeing that it was she stopped to talk to them and said they had 5 minutes and they would be ready, bea went inside taking the stage again, 

'ok debbie i have one more surprise for you, she smiled at deb, ''allie baby can you bring a chair to the middle of the dance floor please, allie grabbed a chair and put it in the middle of the dance floor 'ok debbie have a seat, debbie nervously walked over and sat down, 'debbie i know how much you love music and there isnt a day that goes by that we dont have music playing or i can hear you singing with your ear phones on or in the shower

'muuuuum, debbie's face went red

'sorry deb, she laughed 'ok no more wasting time happy birthday baby, allie helped her off the stage and they sat down as the doors opened wide as debbie's favorite singer started singing and walked through the door and everyone's mouth dropped open to see pink walk in with her back up singers right behind her, debbie cupped her hand over her mouth as pink walked towards her singing -there you go followed by most girls and than i dont believe you and she finished off with what about us and lets get this party started and by this time pink had asked everyone to get up and dance, bea and allie were dancing together and watching on as debbie danced around with the super star, taking out her phone bea took photos of debbie and pink, the crowd as well, she had a professional photographer as she had never had photos of debbie on her birthday and wanted as many as she could get, after the final song bea and allie went up to the superstar and thanked her for the performance, 'oh no worries after you told me what debbie has been through i really wanted to come, now birthday girl i have something for you, handing over a gift basket that had all of her albums in it all sighed of course, 6 tickets for her sold out show for next year and 3 different kinds of perfumes, debbie just started crying it was all too much for her, she felt her mum wrap her arms around her and cradle her by rocking her back and forth

'debbie what wrong? debbie shook her head

'mum nothings wrong the opposite actually, today has been perfect and its just more than i ever expected, its all because of you and mama, bea smiled with tears in her eyes

'oh baby this is everything you deserve and i am so proud of the person you have become, she kissed debbie's cheek wiping her tears with her thumbs, 'ok lets say good bye cause pink has to catch a flight home, debbie nodded and bea, allie and debb walked her to her limo saying there thank you's and good byes she left and they went back inside, 

'im gonna get drinks babe,

'ok allie, debbie go and enjoy yourself we still have this place for a few more hours, debbie nodded and went over to alex and dragged him to the dance floor much to his frustration cause he wasn't really a dance but it made debbie happy so he would try, bea went over to the table as allie came back with more drinks handing bea a shot and a beer, bea furrowed her eye brows 

'a shot?

'yes babe its been a long day and you need to let loose and just cause i cant drink it doesn't mean you cant, bea laughed and took the shot and chased it down with some beer, allie laughing at her face expression, 

'hey red seems you got a couple admires, she threw her head in the direction where 2 teenage boys who were watching her and blushing when she made eye contact, 

'oh god leave them alone franky there just kids,said bea and allie scoffed

'well they better keep there beady eyes to themselves before i make them, came from allie and franky fell onto the floor in tears as she burst out laughing, she sat by bea's chair laughing as bea giggled and allie crossed her arms over her chest

'babe its ok i only have eyes for you, 

'yea blondie she almost cums every time she sees you, franky laughed again and that comment earned her a light smack over the head from bea and a blush of course, 

'franky stop causing trouble, came from behind franky

'im not gidge its just so easy to get bea going, 

'you dont know the half of it, came from allie and that left bea with her mouth open in shock, 'sorry babe i dont even know where that came from, she shook her head in confusion, 

'its ok allie dont worry about it, now franky piss off and go dance

'im gonna get drinks first so finish your drink before i get back, bea sculled her half beer she had left and put the cup down on the table with a sigh, allie looking at her with a worried look on her face so bea went and sat next to her

'whats wrong allie? you don't want me drinking?

'what? no babe i want you to enjoy yourself its just i cant believe i said that to you, i didn't mean to offend you, she put her head down in shame

'hey baby you didn't offend me i swear its ok, she put her finger under allie chin and lifted it up and kissed her lips which was interrupted by franky placing the tray down, 

'ok red 2 shots each and a beer so cheers, bea rolled her eyes and took both shots and drank some of her beer, 

'come dance with me allie, allie smiled and nodded, almost everyone was on the dance floor even kaz, liz and max, they were all dancing and having a great time, bea and franky were both a bit sloppy as it seems the alcohol was starting to kick in but allie and bridget didn't mind, allie felt bea pull her in closer as boomer played a cheeky song -pony by genuine- and allie's heart rate rose as bea grabbed allie's ass and squeezed it while she was grinding on her, bea kissed allie with such lust it took allie's breathe away and she felt her body tremble, once the song finished allie pulled back a bit and bea furrowed her eye brows and allie leaned into her ear

'babe being that close to you is making me dripping wet so before i drag you into the bathroom and fuck you so hard you will forget your own name im taking a step back, bea swallowed hard as she saw the desire in allie's eyes, she winked at allie and than dragged her to the table almost falling over, she giggled as she sat down,

'shit i need to sober up a bit i have to do the cake, 

'its ok babe you just stand with me and we can both do it with you, stay here while i get a microphone and get everyone's attention, bea nodded and allie grabbed a mic and told everyone to gather around the cake and handed debbie the mic to do a speech 

'hi guys, first of all i would like to thank you all for coming and celebrating my birthday with me, it truly has been the best day ever and i'm so thankful for the day, i would also like to thank grandma liz for organizing the food and boomer you rocked it out with the jams (too right debs) came from boomer... but most of all i want to thank my mum and mama, mum we have been through a lot and through it all you have been my hero, my rock and my best friend and i love you for ever, and mama since the day you stepped into our lives you have been there for mum and you even took on a kid that wasn't your's, you showed mum what love really is and you showed me that you would always be there for me, i love you both so much and i'm so proud to have you as my parents, thank you for everything, she gave the mic back to boomer and went over and hugged both allie and bea who both had tears running down there face, pulling back debbie kissed them both on the cheek, they all sung happy birthday and debbie cut her cake and allie cut it up and served it as bea sat down and she was a little unsteady on her feet, once the cake was dealt with allie had organized for the caterers to pack up the left over food and take it back with them and they would pick it up tomorrow and they were gonna pick it up and take it and donate it to the soup kitchen and asked them to take the cake and they would pick that up tomorrow as well, once that was done she told the caterers to go home and thanked them, she went back over to the table seeing franky and bea having another shot, rolling her eyes playfully

'franky you better not be getting her drunk to take advantage of her? she said playfully, franky threw her head back laughing

'hey would i do that?

'ugh yes you would, she laughed

'don't worry my little alliecat your my one and only and you couldn't pay me enough to go near franky, she stood up and allie had to grab her before she fell over, 

'babe your a mess, she laughed

'noooo.... nope im not i just couldn't help falling head over heels for you, she smiled that cute smile that melts allie heart

'oh that was fucking good red, so damn smooth, she stood up and high fived her, 'you got game red i must admit, 

'you got no idea franky, i got moves you ain't even heard of, she winked and franky giggled, boomer came over having set up the remixed music to play the rest of the night and picked up 3 shots downing them, 

'yea woo hoo boomer, bea yelled and they all laughed as bea wobbled in allie's arms,

'lets get our groove on bitches everyone on the dance floor,kaz and liz said her good byes and leaving them to it laughing as she saw them all dancing, a couple hours of dancing and more drinking the party had dies down but much to bridget and allie's amusement franky and bea were far from done, they called a couple cabs for debbie's friends that were coming back to the house and they all got into the car as bridget drove as she only had a couple drinks, debbie rode with her friends as did boomer which left bea and allie in the back seat, bea was all over allie sitting in her lap and grinding against her as they kissed, allie hands were on bea's ass pulling her closer, fuck allie loved drunk bea it was so damn hot having her grind up into her like this, 

'red get the fuck off her where home, franky slurred, 

'fine but later your all mine, bea got off and tried to get out of the car and luckily franky was there cause she fell out of the car and she caught her both a giggling mess holding each other up, 

'were so lucky to have to deal with them tonight, bridget laughed as did allie, they went inside and bea put music on very loud and franky grabbed the alcohol and set it out on the bench and the punch they made for debbie and her friends who chose that moment to walk in all laughing watching bea and franky trying to poor drinks, 

'allie is mum hammered?

'yep she sure is,

debbie laughed 'mums the best when she is hammered watch the night has only just began, allie giggled, allie went and made franky and bea a drink and handed it to them, bea and franky lifted there cups towards debbie

'to you my beautiful daughter, she said slurring her words, debbie smiled, she was glad her mum was letting her hair down, it didn't happen often but when it did it was great to see and super funny, bea spotted peaches in a bowl on the bench and nudged franky

'hey franky look peaches you know like me were twins, franky spat her drink up as she laughed as did everyone else, allie giggling 'hey babe look twins, she puffed her cheeks out to mimic a peach, 

'oh god red please stop i cant breathe, franky was bent over holding her stomach, 

'what you dont think so? bea asked innocently, 'ok fine lets dance come baby, 

'i will sit this out babe take franky, bea kissed allie and dragged franky into the living room both of the jumping around dancing like they had no worries in the world debbie and her friends joining in and laughing with her mum, bea stood on the coffee table and yelled out

'I HAVE THE BEST DAUGHTER EVER!!!!!! wooo hoo she jumped and franky caught her and they laughed as they fell onto the couch

'shit allie we better move some of the furniture before they hurt themselves 

'yea true, they moved the coffee table and pushed the couches to the side which made it an open area for them to dance, as allie went to walk away she felt strong arms circle her waist pulling her lightly, she knew it was bea

'come dance with me baby, i need you close to me, allie turned in her arms and threw her arms over bea's shoulders as they danced together, they were in there own little world as the music was quite fast but they were dancing slow wrapped around each other, franky grabbed bridget getting her to dance, 

'fuck i love you allie, so much it hurts, allie smiled

'i love you too babe, more than anything,

'i want everything with you allie, i want you to to be mine forever, one day i will make you my wife and we will be together forever, allie pulled back a little and looked at bea, she was shocked at bea's statement, they had never spoken about marriage but hearing it made her excited for there future, 

'you really want to marry me?

'of course babe, i thought marriage would scare me after him but being without you is so much worse, she pulled back and decided to announce it, she stood on the table and cleared her throat

'one day i will make this beautiful woman my wife and she will officially be mine and when i marry her your all invited, allie blushed as the rest of them cheered and hollered, allie helped her off the table and pulled her into a kiss, allie got butterflies at hearing bea's little announcement, she knew bea wasn't ready now for marriage but the future prospects were high and she would wait for bea, being pulled out of her thoughts when bea spoke

'ok everyone lets play a game, 

'good idea red, what do we play?

'twisterrrrrrrr bea said with a cheeky smirk 'and baby if you dont mind you can spin, allie smiled and nodded debbie and her friends having a few turns first debbie winning one and a couple of others taking the other wins,

'me and franky now, 

sure red i aint scared of you,

'you shouldnt be doyle, but just beware ok, franky nodded and they started, it was quite a funny thing to watch as they were drunk they could only just stand, franky had both feet and a hand in and bea had both feet and both hands, allie spun the wheel and it said right foot red for bea, bea thought she would be cheeky and moved her foot so her ass was positioned in franky's face, 

'fuck bea why did you have to choose that one, 

'whats wrong frankyyyyyyyyyy? bea said as she wriggled her ass

'oh piss off red that's cheating, 

'i don't know what you mean franky, i'm just playing the game, she moved her ass round in circles, bridget laughing at franky's face, franky loved bridget but she also loved asses and bea's ass in her face she was struggling, 

'fuck sake hurry up and spin allie, who was giggling at bea's antics, allie spun and it showed left foot green and bea smirked as franky glided her foot between bea''s legs and placed her foot, 'shit this is getting worse and stop laughing gidge, she huffed, bea's ass was right on her leg and bea made sure to grind a little 

'i quite like this position, bea turned her head and winked at allie

'im sure you do you little minx, they all laughed

'you can give up franky

'no bloody way, allie spun again and this put franky in a whole heap of trouble as bea turned her body and now her crouch was in franky's face

'oh shit give me strength i don't know how long long i can do this for,

'just give up baby otherwise you may jump bea, she laughed

'gidge i will not give her the satisfaction, 

'is this turning you on franky? she smirked

'fuck off you shit head 

'mm do you want some of this doyle she thrusted forward, thank god debbie and her friends had gone to the back yard to hang out

'oh piss off red, 

'nah cant do that, im quite happy right where i am, she laughed a few seconds later franky fell flat on her back and bea fell on top of her sitting down on franky's stomach

'woo hoo i win, smirk plastered across her face, 

'get off me you little shit, bea stood up and pulled franky up as well, 

'nice try franky but i win, now more shots, boomer put the music up, they went and had a few more shots and plenty more drinks and danced more and debbie and her friends joining them as the night went on, a few hours later and debbie and her friends where laying down on the make shift beds in the lounge room and boomer took debbies bed, franky and bea wore an absolute mess, they were slumped over the dining table and as allie and bridget closed the house up and made sure everyone had what they needed they took there girlfriends up the stairs which was a massive task, franky stopped half way and turned to gidge and was kissing her, 

'i want to fuckk you gidgyy

'franky lets get to bed yea, 

'arent we in bed gidge, she slurred

'no baby now come on were nearly there, she finally got franky into bed and she fell asleep straight away, allie on the other hand had her own troubles bea wanted to eat so allie made her a sandwich and bea put in her pocket of her onesie 

'umm bea why aren't you eating it?

'shuuuu allie i need to eat it in bed or franky will steal it from me, allie nodded

'ok come on, she picked bea up and walked her to the stairs, 

'ohhhhh wow is this the stair way to heaven allie?

'no bea it not its the stairs to our room, 

'ohhh i knew that

'sure you did babe now lets go up, 

'yes boss, she saluted, she went up the stairs and stopped half way

'allie did you take my sandwich? bea said seriously

'no babe its in your pocket

'thats dumb allie no one puts a sandwich in there pocket silly, 

ok babe keep walking up, they walked up and went into there room and bea sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand in her pocket and pulled the sandwich out and started eating while allie went to the bathroom to wash her face, coming back out she laughed at bea eating

'babe where did your sandwich come from?

'it was in my pocket, she shrugged

'lay down so i can take your clothes off, bea lay back and allie undid the onesie pulling it off her, it was like undressing a baby, bea just lay there still eating while allie stripped her, 

'i love you allie, she said with her mouth full of peanut butter sandwich

'i love you too babe, now you finish your sandwich and i will go get us some water, bea nodded,, allie went down and grabbed 2 bottles of water and some aspirin cause she knew bea would suffer in the morning, going back up she saw bea asleep on the edge of the bed laying back with half a sandwich on her stomach, allie giggled, she put the bottles and tablets down on the side table and went over to bea helping her up the bed onto the pillow, once she was in bed and covered allie got in bed and fell asleep pretty fast after the long day it was, but it was worth it to see debbie's big smile on her face,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gotta admit the part where bea compares herself to a peach i cracked up myself laughing, i hope you enjoyed the chapter and i did debbie's birthday justice,


	33. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bea and franky suffer, mostly fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies for the delay in this chapter, i have been extremely unwell and spent some time in hospital, not quite sure how often i will update for a while, it probably wont be as often as i have been, enjoy

allie woke up to a sound coming from the bathroom, turning over she saw bea wasnt in bed and the she heard the noise louder, she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and opened the door seeing bea hugging the toilet throwing up, 

'oh babe are you ok? bea just kept throwing up so allie grabbed a face towel and wet it sitting beside bea and holding it to her head whilst rubbing her back trying to soothe her, after bea threw up 3 times she sat back on her butt and looked at allie who had a small smile on her face

'why did i drink so much i think im dying

'oh babe come here, she pulled bea closer to her and bea laid her head on allie's lap and allie wiped her face down and rubbed her hand threw her hair trying to relax her, allie could tell bea was still drunk as she was slurring her words, 'im not gonna lie your gonna have a shit day but i will look after you i promise, bea nodded her head and her eyes began to close again but before she got too comfortable she got be up and wrapped her arm around her waist and walked her to there bed, 

'ok bea you lay down i will get you cold water and more aspirin ok. bea nodded and laid down and allie went down stairs and grabbed a couple pills and 2 bottles of water and took them up to be getting her to take them, once bea took them she laid down again and allie went to the toilet and when she came back bea was fast asleep again, she grabbed the bin from the bathroom and put it near the bed on bea's side in case she needed to be sick again which was most likely and she got back into bed seeing it was 5.30 and fell asleep, 

allie was woken again a little later to bea throwing up in the bin, she saw bea leaning half her body over the edge and the noises were even making her sick to the stomach but she loved bea and would help her so she rubbed her back as she threw up one more time before bea lay her body back down and putting her hand on her forehead and sighing

'fuck that hurt, what was i thinking last night and why can i taste peanut butter? she said and she heard allie giggle and turned her head 

'sorry babe i know your suffering now but you were so funny last night and you and franky were like on another level, bea groaned

'oh shit did i make a fool out of myself?

'nah babe you were fine but you were definatley the life of the party especially when we got back and you guys hit the drink hard, 

'far out i havent been like this in ages, im like a bloody teenager, allie laughed

'oh and just before you went to bed you had half a peanut butter sandwich, she smiled

'half? how does that work?

'well before i brought you up here i made you a sandwich and you put it in you pocket and when i asked you why you put it in your pocket you said that franky would steal it so you so you were planning to eat it in bed, it took me a bit of time to get you up here but we came in you sat on the edge of the bad and pulled your sandwich out and started eating while i took your onesie off you and then i went to get you water and aspirin and when i came back you fell asleep with half the sandwich sitting on your stomach, she giggled, 'so i helped you into bed and we went to sleep

'fuck im sorry, you shouldnt have to look after me like that i should be looking after you, allie saw tears in bea's eyes

'hey none of that ok im fine and you always look after me, im glad you let loose last night its been a tough few months and all you have done is look after me and debbie and you havent been able to let loose, so no tears ok, bea nodded

'im still sorry i dont even know how i got in that state?

'actually it was you that insisted you kept drinking when we got home, you kept topping up your and franky's drink and you were dancing even on top of the furniture and then me and bridget had to move the couches and table before you 2 hurt yourselves, bea rubbed her head thinking about last night till she remembered what she said to allie and the announcement she turned to allie and her eyes went wide

'ummm allie

'hmm

'erm about what i said last night?

'which part? she knew what bea was talking about but she wanted bea to say it

'when i said i wanted to marry you, she blushed and allie nodded, 'so you know i wasnt lying and it wasnt just the drink talking that just helped me vocalize it to everyone apparently, she laughed 'although i may not be ready for it now but i love you allie and i will never want to be without you, i know we have never spoken about it so i dont know how you feel about it? she turned her head and faced the ceiling feeling raw with what she just said, allie leaned over bea and pulled on her face to face her

'bea i love you too and to be honest the thought of marriage does scare me but i cant live without you and although like you im not ready for it now, in the future i would be happy to have you as my wife, she smiled and kissed bea's head and bea went to kiss her lips and allie pulled away, 'no babe sorry but you better go brush your teeth before going anywhere near my mouth, she laughed and bea groaned

'ugh fine i will be back, she stood up and sat back down on the bed feeling dizzy, 'shit my head i feel dizzy, allie stood up and went around to bea and helped her up

'come on i will help you, i think you should have a shower it will make you feel refreshed a bit and than get back in bed, bea nodded and they both walked to the bathroom and bea sat on the toilet while allie stripped her own clothes and than bea's before turning the water on and than helped bea in helping to wash her down and rinsing her, they both got out and bea brushed her teeth followed by mouth wash to make sure she didnt have bad breathe and than allie did the same before helping bea back to bed, allie could feel bea trembling meaning the alcohol is leaving her system and she will feel crap for a while, she laid bea down and pulled the blanket up to cover her and kissed her head, she went to leave to make breakfast but bea held her arm

'please dont leave, can you lay with me for a bit? allie saw in bea's eyes that she just needed comfort so she got into bed and pulled bea into her arms and held her till she fell asleep, it didnt take long as 15 minutes later bea was in a deep sleep so allie extracted her self and placed a gentle kiss to beas cheek and left the room bumping into bridget with water and aspirin in her hand

'hows franky holding up?

'oh god she has been blessing the toilet for the last couple hours, hows bea?

'the same, i just gave her a shower and now she fell asleep again

'yea i did the same with franky and now im gonna give her these and she can sleep it off, 

'ok i can hear all the girls are awake so im gonna make breakfast for them,

'ok i will be down soon and i will help you, allie nodded and walked downstairs smiling when she saw boomer laying down and all the girls surrounding her and talking about the night before, 

'morning girls

'oh mornin blondie hows bea?

'extremely hung over so i gave her a shower and put her back to sleep, debbie smiled 

'thanks mama for looking after her, she said and got up and walked towards allie 'she can drink like a fish but she recovers like a baby, she laughed

'yea i can tell, of course i will always look after her, im gonna make breakfast so go sit down and bridget is coming down now to help, 

'ok i will set up the table outside and we can sit there and eat, me, boomer and girls are really hungry so make lots please, 

'will do, allie laughed, 

luckily they went shopping yesterday and got extra food for today, she went to the fridge and took out 2 dozen eggs, tomatoes, cheese, bacon, mushrooms, sausages and all the things to make pancakes as well, she saw bridget coming down the stairs and smiled at her

'ok now that franky is settled lets feed the others, 

'ok do you want to do the pancakes and i will do the rest, bridget nodded and they got to work getting all the food ready which took about half an hour, they set it all out on the table outside, allie made eggs with cheese in it as a massive omelette, fried bacon, fried mushrooms fried sausages, she used the tomatoes to make a sauce, bridget made beautiful fluffy pancake and syrup and they also had a big plate of toast, and fresh fruit cut up, 

'ok come on every one come and eat, they all came out and it was like feeding time at the zoo, allie grabbed a plate and put some food away for bea for later and bridget doing the same for franky, than they went and sat with the rest of them

'wow you 2 did a great job, it all tastes so good, thanks mama and gidge

'of course sweetheart, replied bridget and allie smiled, once they had eaten debbie and her friends decided to clean up while allie, bridget and boomer hung outside nursing cups of coffee, 

'last night was so funny ay'

'it sure was but you have no idea what bea did when you all went to bed, she laughed

''ay blondie tell us

'well bea was hungry so i made her a peanut butter sandwich and she put it in her pocket

'what the hell for? asked boomer

'thats what i said and she told me that franky would try and steal it, they all started laughing and allie continued 'i walked her to the stairs and she goes woah is this the stairway to heaven? i go no its the stairs to our bedroom and she saluted me and started walking up and halfway she stopped and asked if i stole her sandwich and i told her its in her pocket and she goes thats silly no one puts a sandwich in there pocket, thank god she just kept walking up, when we got in the bedroom she sat on the side of the bed and took her sandwich out and started eating it and i stripped her of her onesie, i than went to get her water and aspirin and came back up and she was asleep with the sandwich sitting on her stomach, i took the sandwich and put it on the dresser and moved her up and put her in bed, god it was so funny and she was so cute, 

'oh god bea is hilarious when she is drunk, boomer laughed as did the other 2, 

'her and franky together are a hoot, bridget laughed,

'yep and there both suffering for it now, allie nodded, they sat outside for a while until debbie came out, 

'mama can you call taxi's for the girls please?

'i can but i was thinking if they want to hang around for a while they can hang out and have a chill out day with movies and junk food seen as we cant do much with cheech and chong upstairs, the all laughed

really, that would be great mama, 

'as long as there not noisy and its ok with bridget? debbie turned to bridget

'of course debbie, allie and i will go get snacks and boomer will stay here, she stood up and they all walked to the kitchen and debbie talked to the girls and they were happy to hang around, 

'we will be back debbie, listen out for your mum and franky please, 

'ok i will, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

allie, bridget, boomer, debbie and the other girls were in the lounge room and were half way through the movie when allie heard someone coming down the stairs so she turned and came face to face with a very green looking bea, she got up and went over to her

'hey babe how you feeling?

'like shit, i threw up another couple times, im hoping no more cause my stomach is hurting me, she leaned her head on allie shoulder and allie wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back, 

'how about i make you a tea to help your tummy, she felt bea nod her head, allie took bea to the table and sat her down and went and made her a tea and put it in front of her and sat next to bea and held her hand

'whats going on over there? bea nodded her head towards all the girls laying around watching tv

'well the girls were gonna leave but i told debbie to let all the girls stay and we could have junk food and watch movies, i hope you dont mind

'of course not, you can do what ever you want its your house too, im glad debbie can have friends over, when harry was around he never let her have anyone over so i want her to have anyone over when ever she wants, 

'you know bea you did everything you could for her and just look at her and see the big smile on her face and the lightness in her body, bea turned her head and smiled, 

'yea she does look happy, im glad she is and i am too thanks too you, she smiled and kissed allie on the cheek,

'im glad you are, now are you hungry? she laughed as bea pulled a face

'ugh not really

'i made you a plate from breakfast how about i heat it up and you try eat something, bea nodded and allie got up and heated up bea's food and bought it to her and place the plate in front of her, bea laughed

'so much food, allie smiled

'yea we cooked heaps of food, we had too they all eat like its there last meal, its like having 10 debbie's in one house, allie giggled 'just eat what you can and drink lots of water so you dont get dehydrated, 

'ok i will try, bea ended up eating more than she thought and drank a couple bottles of water and allie cleaned the dishes while bea went to the bathroom, once she came out she grabbed allie's hand and they went and sat with the rest of them, allie sitting down first and pulling bea into her lap and she felt bea cuddle up to her and lean her head on allie's chest, debbie leaned over and kissed her mum on the cheek and smiled at her than whispered 'thank you' in her ear and than retreated back to her seat and watched the movie, bea fell asleep after ten minutes and allie fell asleep not long after and debbie threw the red blanket over her mum and allie keeping them warm, 

it was a couple hours later when bea woke up in allie's arms and lying down on the couch, she looked around and the rest of them werent around though she could hear them so she assumed they were out the back giving them some quiet time to nap, she turned to face allie and smiled, she loved this woman more than she ever thought she could ever love someone romantically like this but this was more than that, she loved allie down to her soul and she knew allie felt the same way and together they were perfect for each other, she was bought out of her thoughts by allie moaning and nuzzling her head into bea neck giving her a light kiss

;can we just stay like this for the rest of the day? she mumbled

'if we did i think debbie will complain about food too much, 

'ugh debbie and her bloody tummy, bea giggled and on cue debbie walked in

'mum your up, how are you feeling?

'better baby, im just really tired and this one here is tired as well, allie just groaned in response making bea and debbie laugh

'im not surprised she is tired looking after you and than cooking and than going to get junk food, but you 2 cant sleep all day otherwise you wont sleep later and plus im hungry, bea laughed 

'of course you are, how many people are here?

'about 12 including gidge and franky

'ok go get my credit card and order 15 pizza's, 

'ok mum but 15 isnt that too many?

'it might be but what ever we have left over we can have tomorrow, debbie nodded and walked off and bea laid next to her beauty

'maybe i should check on franky, i will be back allie, she went to get up but allie held onto her

'dont go im comfy

'i know but she hasnt even surfaced yet and she should get up to eat at least, 

'ugh fine just leave me here by myself, bea laughed as allie pouted so she leaned down and kissed allie slipping her tongue in making allie moan and pulled back when she heard debbie's foot steps, she smiled at allie's flustered state, 'later baby

'mum it should be here in 40 minutes, 

'ok baby im just going to check on franky, bea went upstairs and into the spare room seeing franky still sleeping so she got into bed beside her and faced franky, she poked franky's face but franky just scrunched her nose, she shook her but franky wasnt budging so she held franky's nose until she heard a big gasp,

'what the fuck bea, 

'sorry but i needed you to wake up

'i dont wanna get up, i feel like death

'i know so do i but you need to eat something and you need water, franky just huffed and they stayed staring at each other for a few minutes, 

'red do you remember last night?

'umm some of it, apparently i was white girl wasted, she giggled as did franky

'hmm you were, you kept handing me drinks and shots, i thought boomer was bad but you take the cake, they laughed 'im glad you let loose last night, its been a hell of a few months and you needed it, bea nodded

'yea and i been paying for it all night and day, poor allie had to shower me this morning

'bridget had to shower me as well, i couldnt stand straight and the room was spinning, they fell into silence until bea spoke again

'franky?

'hmm

'thank you

'for what?

'for always been there for me and debbie, between harry and than when allie got sick and all the shit with debbie and now harry again, she sighed 'you have never turned your back on me and i really do love you like my sister, franky smiled and leaned over and hugged bea, pulling her tight into her arms 

'i will always be here for you, debbie and allie, we will get rid of harry and you and your girls will be happy, bea nodded and they both wiped there eyes 'ok we look like sooky babies i have a reputation to protect so lets get out of bed before allie kicks my ass for you being in here, they laughed 

'ok debbie ordered pizza and the others are all here so lets join them, they both walked down stairs as the pizza arrived and bea saw allie grabbing plates for everyone, she grabbed bea's hand and told her to sit down and she will get her some food, she put a few pieces of pizza on a plate for bea and gave it to her and than went and grabbed herself a plate and placed it next to bea but before she could sit allie went and grabbed serviettes and drinks for everyone, giving bea a water and getting coke for everyone else except franky and herself, 

'allie come and sit down, said bea as she saw allie trying to get rid of the empty boxes and closing the boxes to keep the pizza warm, 

'i will babe i just gotta do one more thing, she walked over to the air-con and turned it on 'i dont know about you guys but im sweating, 

'good idea mama i didnt realize how hot it was and its 2 o'clock in the afternoon, mum maybe we could go for a drive to the pools just 10 minutes away

'lets see how we go after we eat debb and see if we are all up for it, debbie nodded 

allie sat by bea and they both ate and bea watching as allie had some sauce on the side of her face so she leaned over and swiped it with her tongue pulling back and smirking at the look on allie's face,

'you had some sauce i thought i would help you out, allie shook her head and giggled 

'cheeky little shit, they all finished eating and debbie and her friends cleaned up as allie, bea, franky, bridget and boomer retreated to the couches, 

'so what do you guys think should we go swimming? asked bea

'sure red, i feel better after food and i think a swim will do everyone good, they all agreed

'deeeeeeeeeb she yelled out, debbie came walking in wiping her hand on a tea towel 

'yea mum, 

'were gonna go swimming, 

'yesssssssss, the girls dont live far from here so we only need to stop at 2 houses and they will borrow from me and the other 2 girls,

'ok be ready to go in 20 minutes, 

'ok mum, debbie went and told the girls the plan and they all went to debbie's room and grabbed there stuff, 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

it took a little longer but an hour later they were all entering the pools and franky led them to a spot on the far side away from prying eyes, after all it was 12 girls in one group, they threw there stuff down and the all grabbed there towels and laid them down, bea sat down with allie and the rest stripped down and put sun cream on before jumping into the water leaving bea and allie together, bea stood up and took her shorts off and shirt and began to put sun cream on looking over at allie she had a look of concern on her face, 

'whats wrong allie? she shrugged her shoulders and looked around at all the people, bea came over and crouched down next to her

'babe whats wrong? she held allie's hands

'its just everyone has these beautiful bodies and i have 5 very visible scars on my stomach, 

'allie look at me, she stood up and pointed to her side 'you see that i got that from harry and these over here as well, so your not on your own, plus your fucking sexy as and i want to see your beautiful body, she smiled as did allie as she stood up and took her shirt and shorts off, bea pulled her closer to her and kissed her and grabbed her ass, 'mm thats what i like

'oi red get your hands off your girl and get you asses in here, allie laughed as bea blushed

'alright were coming, allie let me put sun cream on you, after bea did that bea jumped in and allie slid in carefully not hurting herself, they all swam around gossiping about last night when debbie called her mum peaches, 

'hey peaches you feeling better?

'peaches?

'oh yea mum you know how last night your onesie was of peaches from mario cart?

'yea?

'well when we got home and you had more to drink you picked up a peach and put it near your face and you puffed your cheeks saying look its my twin, they all burst out laughing 

'oh god red i remember that, i spat my drink out, franky laughed

'oh god allie you told me i didnt do anything embarrassing, allie giggled

'you didnt babe, i thought it was super cute, she swam over to bea and wrapped her legs around her and bea put her arms under her butt to hold her steady and allie kissed her lips. 'you were super cute babe dont worry, 

'yea mum plus i have heaps of videos and photos form the night and you can see them later

'shit do i want to see them?

'i think you do mum, there quite funny, debbie and her friends giggled,

allie let go of bea 'babe im gonna try do a couple laps the doctor said it will be good for me

'ok but dont exert yourself

'ok i wont, she kissed bea and went to the lane in the middle of the huge pool, she did one lap at slow pace with no issue, she swam the second with a little pain but not too bad, she took a break at the end of it and stood against the wall to get her breathe back, she watched on as bea and franky splashed each other and the boomer jumped into the water with a big splash in the middle of them laughing at they got soaked, she heard a voice beside her

'hey beautiful, allie raised an eyebrow and looked at him but didnt say anything 'you dont speak to people, he laughed

'i do i just havent met anyone in a while who greets people with hey beautiful, 

'well you are beautiful, how about we get dressed and i take you out for dinner and drinks

'thanks for the offer but im with someone, 

'well i dont see any guy around here looking at you or for you, he smiled

'well you see that hot, sexy, beautiful red head over there? 

'yea? he hesitated

'well thats my girlfriend and although she is hot as hell when she is mad i sure as hell dont want to see you getting beat up by a girl for hitting on me, the guys laughed and shook his head

'well to be honest i dont want to get beat up by one and by the looks of her arms she could pick me up and throw me like a rag doll, he laughed as did allie, 'im sorry i didnt realize you were taken

'its fine but i would run off as she is looking at you now and swimming toward here and she doesnt look happy, she giggled as he swam away seeing the red head swimming towards them, bea had seen him talking to allie and she was gonna go find out what it was about, 

'what did he want? she asked allie

'he asked me out

'he what i will kick his ass, allie grabbed her arm and pulled her into the lane with her, 

'babe calm down, i told him that the hot, sexy redhead over there will kick his ass if she saw him talking to me, he apologized and i told him if didnt swim off you would beat him up, needless to say he wasnt in the mood to be beat up by a woman, she giggled, 

'he better swim off the little prick, she huffed and looked at allie who was smirking, why you looking at me like that?

'cause its cute when your jealous

'im not jealous, you mine and no one is allowed near you, allie laughed and pinched bea's cheeks

'i fucking love you babe and you dont need to worry about anyone cause your the only one i want, the only one i love and the only one that makes me cum like you do, she smirked

'damn right i am, she leaned forward to allie's ear, 'later tonight i will lick you dry and thats a promise, she heard allie gasp and hold onto her tight, bea kissed her cheek and swam away looking over her shoulder at the shocked look on allie's face 'close your mouth babe at least until later, allie shook her head and smiled hoping bea would keep to her promise, she swam a couple more laps making herself extremely tired so she went over to the group and to bea taking the same position up with bea, she wrapped her legs and arms around bea and bea took her for a walk in the water around the entire pool 

'babe im gonna get out after we get back over there

'why?

'cause i tired my self out with the laps and im gonna lie down for a bit, 

'ok babe, bea walked back over to the stairs and allie got out and wiped herself down and laid on her back enjoying the sun, 10 minutes later bea got out and went over to allie seeing she fell asleep she put a towel under her head and another over her body and she had an umbrella as she always did and put it up over allie's face so she didnt get burned, bea lay her towel next to allie and laid down sun baking a bit as the others kept swimming, 45 minutes later allie woke up to see bea laying next to her reading a magazine, 

'hey baby, she mumbled

'allie did you sleep ok?

'yea thanks for covering me and putting a pillow for me,

'no problems babe i didnt want you to get burnt, allie crawled to bea and laid her head on her shoulder, 

'you always look after me thank you, bea kissed her head

'i always will, they saw all the girls coming out of the pool and up to them, 

'why did you guys all get out?

'cause franky here cant keep her hands to herself and was all over bidget so they said its inappropriate behavior so we have to leave, debbie giggled bea raised her eyebrows at franky

'what i cant help myself, he's just jealous he couldnt get into it with us, setting all the girls off laughing and bridget rolled her eyes

'anyways they close in half an hour so who cares, lets go, bea nodded and they all got dressed and left franky sticking her finger up at the life guard as he laughed at her, dropping all the girls home and boomer going as well the 4 of them went home

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie threw the left over pizza into the over to heat up for everyone to eat while the others went for showers, she was in the kitchen leaning on the bench with her eyes closed as bea came down the stairs seeing her beauty feeling bad as she was falling asleep and didnt realize how tired she was, she walked over and held onto allie's hips and allie jumped up, 

'shit you scared me

'sorry baby but you fell asleep leaning on the bench

'i know im just tired, 

'yea i can tell, the laps were good for you but it was extensive and made you more tired, allie leaned back into bea and bea kissed her neck

'mmmm my body is nicely tired, im just gonna eat and go to bed i think, which im not happy about cause i really want you to fulfill your promise but i dont think i can keep my eyes open long enough, 

'its ok babe i will make it up to you tomorrow, allie laughed

'you better now let me get this pizza out i can hear them coming down, 

'you sit down i will do it you sit down, allie nodded and bea took out the pizza and placed it on a platter and the others came down and they all ate, they were all tired so opted for an early night so they headed up to bed an hour later, bea helping allie change seeing she was exhausted, once they changed they got into bed and allie mumbling a 'good night babe' before her eyes closed and she fell asleep within 5 minutes and bea following not long later


	34. Im thankful to have you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 5 of them do something for other's and debbie is very appreciable

it seems to bea that allie was having a bad night and after a couple hours of sleep allie had started to toss and turn to try get comfortable which had woken bea up every time she moved, on the 3rd time of moving bea woke up and heard allie moan in pain so she shook allie to wake up

'allie baby are you ok? allie popped her eyes open

'sorry i woke you

'dont worry about that, are you in pain?

'yea i my tummy hurts, i think i did too much yesterday by doing the laps

'ok i will go get your pain killers and some water, 

'thank you babe, bea got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen to the medication cupboard and grabbed a couple pills and a bottle of water and walked back upstairs and into there room and sat beside allie, 

'here baby sit up and take them, she handed over the pills and water and allie took them and than laid down again, 

'bea get back into bed you need sleep, bea got in bed and laid down and allie laid her head on bea's shoulder and bea started to rub allie's tummy

'mmm that feels good, thank you for looking after me, bea placed a kiss to the side of allie's head

'i will always look after you baby now go to sleep, allie nodded and closed her eyes ad thanks to the medication she fell asleep pretty quick and bea followed not long after

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

bea woke up close to the edge of her side of the bed and turned onto her back and threw her arm over to feel allie but she wasnt there and she groaned, bea hated waking up without the blonde next to her so she turned her head to see the time and it read 7.00am, she jumped out of bed and went to use the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth before going down stairs, she could smell food being cooked so went straight to the kitchen and saw debbie and franky cooking breakfast, 

'morning guys

'good morning mama, you hungry?

'i am what you making?

'french toast and fresh juice, debbie smiled

'mm yum sounds good, where is allie?

'she is talking to gidge red, maybe give her some time it seams important, bea nodded her head but had a look of concern on her face, she grabbed a coffee and sat down at the table, 15 minutes later allie and bridget came in the kitchen and allie kissed bea on the side of her head and sat beside her, 

'everything ok allie? allie smiled and nodded

'yea i just told bridget about last night and she is going to give me a little exercise program that i wont struggle with after, bea nodded

'thats a good idea babe, that way you wont have to struggle at night, allie smiled at her caring girlfriend and leaned over and kissed bea lovingly 

'ok im hungry hurry up debbie, allie laughed

'god you sound like debbie, bea smiled

'ok ok calm down here it is, franky came threw the door with a platter full of french toast followed by debbie with the syrup and orange juice placing it all on the table before grabbing utensils and plates and joining the rest at the table, they all sat and ate and talked about debbie's birthday before allie changed the topic

'bea we need to go to the catering company's shop and pick up all the food and cake and take it to the homeless shelter, bea nodded

'yea i took the day off today so i could do it but are you sure your up for it?

'yea im fine, i just took a couple pills and i should be fine as long as i dont exert myself

'ok good, debbie do you want to come? i know you have school but i think it would be good for you to see how others live,,

'sure mum i would love too,

'red i might come too if you dont mind

'ugh me too bea, came from bridget, i think its important to see,

'great lets finish breakfast and get ready, they all nodded in response 

\--------------------------------------------------------

a couple hours later after they ate and cleaned up and than got ready they had pulled up 2 cars as they needed the room to put the food, they parked the cars and walked inside speaking to the manager, 

'hi my daughter had her birthday on saturday and my partner organized the left over food to be picked up and the cake so i can donate it to the homeless shelter, 

'yes yes of course please come through, there is alot left over and we had a function yesterday and would like to donate the left overs from that as well, bea nodded

'thats great they will be very thankful, all 5 of them walked to the back to the fridges and there eyes went wide at the amount left,

'shit red i hope it all fits in the car, 

the man spoke up, 'well maybe we can help, we have a delivery truck and we can load it all and follow you to the shelter

'wow that would be great thank you, bea said to him and smiled and than she had a thought and pulled allie aside

'allie how about we take some of this food to your shelter that you work at? allie smiled

;that would be great bea, they would appreciate it, 

'ok lets get it done, walking over to the group 

'ok we are gonna take some to the shelter allie works at and the rest the the homeless shelter, 

'good idea red, lets get the truck loaded and head to allie's shelter first, they all agreed and loaded all the food and than the cake and headed in the direction of the shelter and pulling up 15 minutes later, allie went in to get kaz

'hey bubba what you doing here you have the week off, 

'hey mum we have something for you, 

'oh what is it?

'well there was heaps of left over food from the party and we are gonna donate some to this shelter so come outside and check it out, 

'wow thats great and we have 5 new people so it will help for sure, they walked out and kaz greeted them all and they all helped bringing the food in and kaz set up a table in the kitchen,

'thanks guys this means a lot, 

'no worries kaz im glad to see it go to people who need it, bea smiled at kaz

'mum dont forget the cake, it has been halfed already, 

'oh yea debbie can you grab it for me please?

'sure mum, and just at that time alex came around the corner and they all saw debbie's face break into a smile

'alex why dont you help debbie, said kaz

'yea sure i would love to, they went outside to grab the cake while the others chattered for a bit, alex carried the cake and they were both walking into the kitchen and he put it on the table, 

'ok well we gotta go and head to the other shelter, said allie

''ok bubba i will come by sometime this week for coffee or something, 

'ok bye mum, she kissed kaz on the cheek and they all left heading to the other shelter pulling up 10 minutes later with the catering truck following, bea went inside to talk to her friend will who ran it, 

'bea... his eyes lit up and he walked up to her and pulled her in his arms and picked her up spinning her around, 

'put me down you big goof, she laughed 

'sorry its just been so long, bea nodded

'yea i know i have been busy, a lot has happened

'really? good stuff i hope

'both good and some bad but mostly good, just than allie walked in and saw bea talking to a good looking built man so she walked up to her a hint of jealousy hitting her, she wrapped her arm around bea's waist and raised her eyebrow

bea saw the look in allie's eyes but didnt say anything, 'will this is allie my girlfriend and the love of my life, hoping that will put allie at ease, 

'wow bea she's beautiful, will grabbed allie and pulled her into a hug whispering in her ear 'thank you for making her happy' pulling back allie smiled and nodded, 

'ok so bea what are you doing here anyways?

'well we had debbie's birthday on the weekend and we have lots food left over and i wanted to donate it to the shelter,

'thats so nice of you and we appreciate it, 

'ok well if you want to set up a table and we will bring it all in, bea nodded and grabbed allie's hand and they walked out where the rest are waiting, 

 

'ok guys grab stuff and follow me, it took 10 minutes to bring it all in as there was tones of food and they laid it out on the table will had set out, will was astonished to see it all, there was chicken , roast lamb, seafood, 5 different types of salad, cheese platters, 6 different dips, rice, pasta dishes and the cake, plus franky went and bought 10 loaves of fresh bread and more pastries, 

'damn bea you dont do things in halves do ya, they will all be stoked once i open the doors, there is so much 

'good they deserve to have good food so open the door i want to see them all enjoy it,

'i will, if you guys want to help you can grab an apron and gloves and stand behind the table and help serve, they all agreed and got set up and will opened the door, after an hour bea saw debbie go to the bathroom and she seemed upset so she whispered to allie she was gonna check on her, going into the bathroom she saw debbie leaning over the sink lost in her thoughts

'debbie? no answer so she moved closer

'debbie? she said a little louder and debbie snapped her head up 

'shit mum you scared me

'sorry i just saw you werent looking very happy so i came to check on you, are you ok?

'mum its just... she trailed off not sure how to say it

'what is it debbie?

'well mum all those people that come here and are excited to just get one simple meal where as we can eat anytime we want and what ever we want without having to worry about it, i just wish there was more we can do for them, you know simple clothes and food and a roof over the heads is so massive for them

'i know baby, i wish all these people have what we have it would mean the world to them, i wont feel bad for what we have i have worked really hard to get what we have and i dont regret it, but anytime i can i come down here and bring food or drink, water, bread or even just sit and talk to them, cause people want someone to listen it helps them vent there frustration, debbie nodded and grabbed her mums hands pulling her into a hug

'thank you mum for everything you do for me, for us and thank you for being you, im thankful to have you, bea smiled

'i would do anything for you baby, ok lets go out there and get to know them, some of them are pretty funny, they both laughed, 

after a few more hours spent at the shelter feeding the people that came threw and talking to them they said there good byes alle not happy when will hugged bea and kissed her cheek, they were driving home and bea could tell allie wasnt in a great mood, the fact that she was staring outside the window giving it away clearly but he left her and would talk to her later, they pulled up at the house and bee gave debbie the house keys telling her to go in with franky and bridget and her and allie would be back, 

'bea i just want to go lie down im tired, 

'i know you are but we need to take a drive we wont be long, allie nodded and sat back as bea drove,

\------------------------------------------------------------

allie had no idea where they were going but half an hour of silence in the car except for the radio bea pulled up to her special place the beach, she got out and went to the boot and grabbed a blanket and than opened allie's door and out her hand out, allie just looked at her without saying anything

'come on allie dont be so stubborn, 

'fine and im not stubborn, bea smirked as allie grabbed her hand and than bea locked the door and walked them to the grass area laying the blanket down and sitting down pulling allie into her lap and wrapping her arms around allie, they sat the quietly for like 20 minutes before bea spoke,

'there is nothing going on between will and i and there never has been, allie lifted her head an locked eyes with bea

'i..i..didnt, allie stuttered

'i know you were jealous but no one can even compare to you, you the only one for me allie, you consume me at all time, allie smiled

'im sorry bea i just cant help it sometimes, bea nodded

'i know, im the same remember the pool i was gonna bash him, allie giggled, 

'yea but its not that i dont trust you bea its just i dont like anyone else's arms around you or kisses on you even if its on your cheek, 

'i get it, but just understand will and i have been friends for years and he helped me quite a few times when harry had beat me and will and harry have had plenty of fights them selves, will is more like a brother than anything else and i trust him no matter what, allie nodded

'ok i get it im sorry i made such a big deal about it, bea shook her head

'dont be i like that your protective over me and its kinda sexy when your pissed off, she leaned up and kissed allie's neck feeling allie tremble in her arms, allie turned so she was straddling bea's legs

'sexy aye so its turns you on, bea nodded and allie leaned down and kissed bea pushing her down on the blanket as her hands moved all over bea's body, bea's body was on fire and her hands were in allie's hair pulling her closer, before anything could go further allie pulled back, 

'babe lets go to the car

'what why? im not ready to go home

'were not going home, i want you so bad and we cant here so in the car now, bea nodded and allie stood up pulling bea up with her going to the car to enjoy each other, after an hour and 2 orgasms each they both lay there breathless

'fuck i have never done that in the car before, bea laughed

'well im glad i got to show you a good time, allie giggled, 

'we better get dressed cause we gotta get dinner for the rest of them, 

'ok babe, they got dressed and headed home picking up kfc on the way home to feed everyone, after they ate they all went to sleep after a long day

\----------------------------------------------------------

bea had gone back to work the next day and after school debbie walked through the doors with a big smile on her face

'hey mum hey booms here i bought some cookies i made at school today, she handed the box over to boomer who took a seat on the lounge and left the 2 smith woman,

'boomer leave me a few please so i can take some to allie, 

'yea alright bea there are heaps, she spoke with her mouth full and bea and debbie giggled

'so debbie how was school?

'it was good mum, everyone was talking about my party and they had heaps of photos, she smirked 

'oh no there bad arent they? debbie laughed

'no mum there not, there just interesting, i have them with me, all my friends made copies of them for me and i will show you when we get home, bea sighed

'ok but if there bad im blaming allie and franky, 

'why is it there fault? debbie laughed

'well allie let me drink too much and franky is a bad influence, 

'yea ok mum you stick with that and the rest will know the truth, she giggles, 'oh mum i gotta tell you something but please dont make a big deal out of it, 

'ok go on, 

'well alex and i are gonna go on our first date friday night, bea's eyes widened and a smile came across her face and then she squealed, 

'eeeeeeeeeeeep

'mum stop please oh my god, 

'sorry debbie but your first date is exciting, 

'yea i know but im nervous enough so you need to keep me calm, 

'of course baby, how about after work i take you shopping to get you a dress?

'thanks mum that would be great, she hugged her mum and went and sat with boomer for a bit and debbie had to take the box of cookies off her luckily there was lots left but boomer had had enough, 

they arrived home 3 hours later after going shopping for a dress and doing some food shopping, she came threw the door and after dumping the stuff on the floor in the kitchen and unpacking before going in search of her beauty, she unpacked the shopping and decided on pasta for dinner so put a big pot of water on to boil and walking into the lounge room smiling when she saw allie and franky sleeping on the couches with a magazine over allie's tummy, she grabbed the magazine and put it on the table and leaned down kissing allie on the lips seeing allie stir, 

'hey baby your home already? allie mumbled

'babe its 7 o'clock

'shit really? bea nodded

'when did you come and lie down?

'franky came home early and we came in here to relax at about 3 and i think we fell asleep not long after, i better get up to make dinner, 

'its ok allie relax im gonna make a simple pasta and it will be ready in half hour, 

'no bea you go shower as you have been working all day and i will make it, bea smiled

'ok i wont be long, debbie should be down soon to help if you need, allie nodded and leaned up and kissed bea and than went into the kitchen, half hour later and they were all sitting at the table eating pasta and allie made garlic bread, 

'so deb how was school? your cookies smell good, gidge and i want one, 

'thanks, it was good i got a bunch of photos from my friends from my party and i will show you all after dinner and we can have dessert and look at them, franky nodded

'tell them what else happened today debb, said bea

'oh that well alex asked me on our official first date which will be on friday, 

'woo hoo about time, that kids been waiting to take you out, franky laughed

'franky im nervous so please dont make a big deal about it, franky threw her hands up, 

'ok ok i will behave im just happy for you is all, she shrugged

'aww franky your just a big softy arent ya, allie giggled when franky put her finger up, 'so debb what are you gonna wear?

'mum took me shopping today and got me a ocean blue dress thats a little casual so not over the top, allie nodded and smiled at bea, 

'dont worry debbie you will be fine, he really likes you and he is looking forward to taking you out, i spoke to him at your party,said bridget and debbie smiled

'franky and i will do the dishes and you guys get dessert ready and the photos and we will meet you in the lounge room, they agreed and bea made them all little ice cream sundaes except for allie which bea cut up fresh fruit and jelly with a couple cookies for her, they were all settled on the couches and bea handed out the dessert to everyone than grabbing allie's and hers and sitting beside allie handing her bowl over

'thank you baby it looks good, 

'i know you want something different but its not long till you can have it, she kissed allie and than began to eat as they looked through all the photos  
laughing at most of them and bea even blushing on a few, 

'mum this one is a great photo of you and mama, she handed it to bea and allie looks like they were dancing and had there for heads together and there eyes locked and allie had her arms wrapped around bea's waist and bea had her hands on each side of allie's face, it really was a great photo, 

'its a nice photo babe, said allie

'it is i think we should get it framed and put it up somewhere in the house, she smiled as did allie, after all the photos were seen debbie pulled her phone out and connected it to the tv, 

'ok guys i took a few videos from the night but there is one main one i want to show you guys and it is hysterical, debbie played the video of the big sandwich which had bea, allie, boomer, bridget and franky, 

'oh shit how did we even manage that and when did you take the video? bea sighed

'dont worry babe you look hot, bea just rolled her eyes, 

\----------------------------------------------------------

friday came around and bea finished early and allie was helping to calm debbie down when bea walked into the house, 

'debbie its ok relax, you will be fine

'i know mum im just nervous, 

'ok come on go upstairs and have a bath ok, 

'ok mum, debbie went upstairs and her mum ran her a bath and put her some bubbles and put the music on for her to relax, bea left her and went to get the hair straightener set up and bought debbie's outfit into her room so she can help her get ready, 20 minutes later debbie came into bea's room and sat down for her mum to do her hair, 

'you ok debbie?

'yea mum im still a bit nervous but we already know each other so i should just enjoy it, 

'exactly and he is a good kid and will look after you, debbie nodded and just than allie walked in with 3 glasses, wine for bea and orange juice for debbie and herself, 

'cheers to you debbie, have the best time and dont be nervous alex really likes you, they clink there cups and take sips and than continue to help debbie get ready,

an hour later and allie, franky and bridget are down stairs and the door bell rings and allie answers 

'hey alex come in you look great, 

'thank you and thanks for helping me go shopping, he whispered

'of course no problems, now come on debbie will be down in a minute, 

alex stood there with a bunch of flowers in his hands and looking really nervous, he didnt have to wait long till he heard noise and put his head up and looked to the top of the stairs, his mouth hung open as debbie made her way down the stairs locking eyes with him she smiled, 

'you look beautiful debbie, these are for you, he handed over the flowers and he cutely blushed

'thank you there beautiful, she handed them to her mum and turned back to alex

'shall we go, debbie nodded and took his hand and allie handed him her car keys so he could borrow 'thank you' he whispered to allie and they left 

'she is growing up so fast, bea sighed

'i know babe come on let me take your mind off it, she smiled and ran her hand across bea's ass  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a bit of fluff, there is a massive thing that gonna happen soon but the next chapter will be mostly about debbie and her date, hope you enjoyed this chapter


	35. debbie's date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> debbie goes on her date with alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a short chapter but the next one will be longer

alex and debbie walked out of the houe hand in hand and walked to allie's car alex opening the door for her and she slipped into the front seat 

'thank you, such a gentleman, he smiled at her compliment, he closed her door and went around to the other side and got in before turning the car on pulling out and driving to the restaurant he booked, during the drive they mostly talked about debbie's birthday and debbie recalled how funny her mum was at the house after with franky being her partner in crime, alex was laughing along with debbie, alex pulled up the car about 20 minutes later to a little greek restaurant, he booked this place knowing greek food was debbie's favorite, he got out and went to the other side opening the door and putting his hand out which debbie happily took and she got out and he locked the car and they walked in and were seated immediately at a 2 people table with a rose in the middle and 2 candles burning, 

'this is a nice place you chose 

'well i know how much you love greek food and the reviews for this place are great, he smiled, they were handed menus and were looking through them for a few minutes till debbie had an idea, 

'how about we get a few different dishes and share?

'sure thats a good idea cause i cant decide it all sounds so good, 

'ok great, the waiter came and took there order and within a couple minutes the waiter had bought them some soft drink and they sat chatting getting to know each other better asking each other questions

'so alex how are you doing at your new job?

'its been good, its just an office job so it was a bit confusing to start as i didnt get a chance to finish school but after a couple weeks i was all good, 

'do you have plans to finish school?

'yea i have actually enrolled to do it online and take a couple classes at night a week, i start in 3 weeks

'thats so good to hear, you know after the hard time you have had you deserve to be happy, he smiled and leaned over to hold debbie's hand and squeezed it gently

'i may only be young but im happy, i have a job and saving for my own place, i have a roof over my head and food in my belly, thanks to kaz and allie, i am about to start my education again and im sitting here about to have dinner with the most beautiful girl in the world, so im stoked, debbie smiled

'you really are too sweet alex, thankfully the food came as she could see a blush coming from alex's cheeks, the food was laid out 2 greek dips, pita bread, spinach pie, souvlakia, octopus, salad and rice, they chatted more as they ate

'can i ask you about your dad debbie? he saw her freeze and regretted it straight away. 'sorry i shouldnt have asked

'no its ok, its just no ever asks and you sort of caught me off guard, he wasnt very nice in fact he is a monster, he beat mum for the littlest things like a dirty dish or if dinner wasnt ready, just stupid things like that, alex nodded waiting for her to continue, 'i remember one day when mum was working as a hair dresser before she opened the mechanic shop she was home late and he was going off, it was only like 15 minute but he was pissed off and drunk, that was his thing he would drink till he couldnt walk most nights, anyways when mum got home she went straight to the kitchen and i went in and kissed her hello and helped her with dinner, we made pasta and put it on the table and told him to come eat, he had 2 mouth fulls and he threw his bowl at mum and the bowl hit her in the face, he screamed he didnt want it, he got up and went to walk to her but i stood up and pushed my chair out and he fell over it and i went to mum helping her up and walking her to the bathroom to get cleaned up, 

'im sorry its hard to talk about, you dont need to keep going debb

'no its ok, i might as well finish it, well i sat mum down in the bathroom and i heard his foot steps and i left the bathroom and locked the door behind me, he came and tried to open it and i told him to leave mum alone and stop being a pig and go to bed, he turned on me and punched me in the face but i didnt fall so i pushed him and he fell down the stairs, he wasnt unconscious but he was pissed, mum opened the door and pulled me into the bathroom and locked it putting the cabinet we had in there against it, for the next hour he tried and tried to get in by we just stayed quiet waiting for him to stop, he passed out eventually and we came out 3 hours later and saw he passed out on the couch so i grabbed mums car keys and we drove to franky's house and we stayed there for 5 days, mums lip was split and she had cuts on her hands and face as well, 

'oh debb i cant believe how someone like that could exist in this world, how can anyone treat your mum and you so bad i will never understand, 

'my mum is the strongest person i know and im so happy she found allie, mum has changed into this happy person since she came in our lives and im so glad, 

'allie is great, when i first got to the shelter i didnt want to talk to anyone until a couple days later she came to my room and sat with me, she didnt say anything just sat with me and she made me feel safe, after she sat with me for an hour i stopped the movie we were watching and we began talking about everything and she had never thrown anything in my face and never judged me, debbie nodded

'yea she is pretty amazing, ok enough of the hard stuff lets talk about something else, 

'ok hows school going? i hope better since what happened?

'yea heaps better, i think a lot of them are scared of me, alex laughed at the pride on debbie's face 'i mean dont get me wrong i never want to hurt anyone but they deserved it, alex nodded

'yea you dont seem like your that type of person, 

'nah im not, the waiter came over and cleared the plates and handed the dessert menu,

'what do you want for dessert debbie?

'i was thinking baklava with cream how about you?

'maybe chocolate cake with cream, the waiter took there order for dessert and told it wont be long, 

'so xmas is coming up in a couple months what do you normally do with your mum?

'mum, franky, bridget, boomer, liz and now allie and i normally have a bbq on the beach and at night we do a bonfire and stay there till late, 

'thats kool, sounds fun, your lucky to be surrounded with so many people who love you

'yea i am and there always there for me and mum, alex smiled and nodded, 'umm maybe you can join us for xmas unless you have other plans?

'really your mum wont mind?

'mum and i would love you to come

'than i would love too,

'great, there dessert arrived and they both started to eat and alex fed debbie some of his cake which she loved and debbie gave some of hers to alex, it really was super cute, after they finished there desserts alex paid the bill and they walked out to the car helping her in again and then he got in

'so its ten oclock are you in a hurry to go home

'no im not my curfew is 1 o'clock, 

'ok great i want to take you somewhere else and you will love it

'ok lets go, alex knew exactly where he wanted to go, he began to drive debbie putting the radio on both of them singing to the music, 20 minutes later debbie's face lit up as alex pulled up at luna park,

'i love this place alex, 

'good now lets go have some fun, they both got out and held hands as they walked to the ticket box and alex got tickets for the rides and they put the bands on and walked in going to the first ride the pirate ship, after an hour they had done all the adult rides they decided to play some games, they stopped at a basketball game where you need to get 2 balls in to win a stuffed toy which alex did quite easily, 

'debbie choose a toy, she chose a sea horse which was red and teal coloured, as they walked to another gamw debbie kissed alex on the cheek thanking him, they played a few more before getting some ice cream and sitting by the water for a while just watching the waves and the lights of the city, after a while it got cold

'here debbie take my jacket, he wrapped his jacket around her followed by his arm and debbie leaned her head on his shoulder,

'tonight has been great alex thank you

'your welcome debbie im glad you agreed to come out with me, they shared a little kiss on the lips and decided to head home as it was getting late, they walked hand in hand to the car and got in and alex drove them back to bea's house, as alex parked the car he went over and helped debbie out and walked her to the door and they stood facing each other

'it been a perfect night alex

'im glad you enjoyed it, he smiled and leaned forward and pecked her lips, 

'good night alex

'good night debbie, tell allie i will bring her car tomorrow, 

'i will, night, with that he left and debbie went inside thanking god everyone was asleep, she went up for her room and got changed getting into bed falling asleep with a huge smile on he face, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie woke the next morning looking at the time showing it was 9.30 she smiled thinking about last night, she got out of bed going to the bathroom and freshening up before preparing herself for the questioning that she will get from the 4 people down stairs, she walked down the stairs and all 4 of them turned to face her smiling and waiting for her, she went and sat next to allie cuddling up to her side and allie putting her arm over her and debbie whispered

'tell them they only get a few questions and than thats it, allie giggled

'umm guys you only get a few questions and thats it, thay all laughed

'ok debbie i just want to know if you have fun wand what you did?

'well mum he took me to a greek restaurant where we stuffed our faces and than had dessert and than he took me to luna park and he won me a sea horse toy and we had ice cream by the water and than he bought me home, it was great mum, i had so much fun,

'good baby im glad, 

'did he kiss ya debb? asked franky

'debbie blushed and nodded her head, allie squeezed debbie into a hug 

'ok that all you guys get leave her alone, said allie, 

'im glad you had a great time, said bridget and debbie smiled, 

'ok well its saturday what are we gonna do? asked franky 

'i dont know about you guys but im gonna watch movies and lay on the couch im not feeling the best, said allie, 

'yea me 2, im tired and cant be bothered doing anything, said debbie and bea agreed, 

'ok gidge how about i take us on a picnic?

'ok baby lets get ready, you sure you guys dont want to come?

'nah we good thanks bridget, said bea, franky and bridget left at 11.30 and the other 3 settled on the couch debbie picking a movie to watch, looking over at her mum and allie half way through seeing them fast asleep wrapped up with each other, debbie grabbed the red blanket and threw it over them and going back to the movie, a couple hours later debbie had made lunch for them and was trying to wake them, 

'mum..mum.. she shook her but allie woke up instead, 

'whats wrong debbie?

'nothing but i made sandwiches for lunch so wake her up and i will bring them threw, allie nodded, she leaned over and planted soft kisses to bea's neck leading up her jaw and than her lips feeling bea respond she deepened the kiss but pulled back as soon as debbie cleared her throat,

'allie i told you to wake her not make out like teenager's, allie laughed at bea's blush

'sorry deb i just cant help myself,

'yea i can tell, 

'why did you wake me up anyways allie?

'cause your daughter made lunch and demanded you wake up so lets eat and than lie down again, they sat and ate and talked a little before debbie cleaned the few dishes and than settled down and put another movie on, 

'hey mum i hope you dont mind but i invited alex to xmas with us, its only 2 months away 

'of course he can come, im glad he can spend it with our family, debbie smiled

'oh and tomorrow its pretty hot can we go to the beach?

'lets see how we are feeling tomorrow ok?

'ok mum, they spent the rest of the day watching movies and relaxing and franky and bridget bought dinner home with them and they all had an early night, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day it was quite hot so they decided to the beach allie promising bea if it was too much she would tell her and they would leave, everyone joining them franky, bridget, liz, kaz, boomer and alex, they got there and found a grass area under a tree which provided a good shady area, they laid out there towels and bea and allie put sun cream on each other and lay down while the rest of them went swimming, allie was reading her book and bea was laying with her eyes closed, they had been there for a few hours and bea and allie went for a quick dip but they took there place up back on there towels but allie was thirsty

'babe im gonna go get a drink do you want one?

'umm i dont want a full drink so maybe i could have some of yours, 

'ok babe i will be back in 10 minutes, she kissed bea's lips and left, 

it had been half an hour and allie wasnt back so she got up and took a look around but didnt see her, she walked over to the shop where allie would have gone but still nothing and she started to panic, she went down to the water and she wasnt there either, franky saw bea panicking and went up to her

'red whats wrong?

'allie went for a drink about 45 minutes ago and she hasnt come back, i went to the shop and for a walk up around there and she isnt there, 

'shit ok stay calm i will get the others and they will help look, bea nodded and franky filled everyone in on what was going on and they all split up in pairs and looked around for the next 2 hours and it was getting dark and bea was completely freaking out, bea had stayed at there spot in case allie came back and she heard her phone get a text she picked her phone up and her heart dropped, the text said

\--i have allie and you wont ever see her again!!!!!!--


	36. fucking ashley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will they find allie? if they do what condition will she be in?

franky was walking back over to bea when she saw her face go white as a ghost so she ran over bridget following her, 

'bea whats wrong?

'fuck franky look, she handed her phone over to franky and she read the text her eyes going wide, she connected her eyes with bea who had tears running down her face and was starting to sob, 

'fuck come here bea, she wrapped her arms around bea and held her tight before handing her phone to bridget, 

'gidge take my phone and call the police and get them down here, than go and find the others and come back here as a group and make sure you keep your eyes on debbie the whole time, tell everyone whats going on, 

'okay franky i wont be long, franky held onto bea as they both sunk to the floor, even franky couldn't hold back the tears from falling but she had to stay strong for bea and allie and help them get through it, they had been sitting there for 10 minute when bea's sobs turned to sniffles, 

'what am i gonna do franky? who would take her like this?

'bea its gotta be either harry or ashley but i doubt its harry cause he is still in the slot and maxi said he hasn't had any contact with anyone so it has to be ashley and after what happened previously im betting my money on it, bea nodded,

'i think so too but franky she is capable of anything, she thinks allie belongs to her, she might hurt her, 

'when the police get here we have to tell them everything we know about ashley, even what happened between her and allie when they broke up, 

'yea your right, i cant lose her franky, her and debbie are everything to me,

'i know bea and i will be with you every step of the way, i promise

'thank you franky, she leaned over and kissed franky on the cheek, franky saw the others walking towards them so she stood up pulling bea up with her and debbie ran straight into bea's arms

'mum is it true someone had taken her?

'yes baby and we think its ashley, 

'shit what are we gonna do mum?

'bridget called the police so i want you and the rest of the girl and alex to go home and stay there please, 

'no mum i want to help, debbie pleaded, 'please i want to help find mama, bea saw tears in debbie's eyes

she held debbie face in her hands and caressed her face 'baby please i need you to be safe and with boomer, liz, alex and kaz you will be so please just go with them, debbie saw how worried her mum looked so she agreed to go

'come on deb lets get you home, said kaz 'your mum will call us and update when she can, 

'i promise i will, bea pulled kaz into a hug 'i will find her, please look after debbie for me

'i will guard her with my life, i will lock the entire house up and we wont go anywhere without telling you first i promise, you find our girl, 

bea nodded and thanked kaz and handed over her house keys and watched as they walked to the car the police coming towards them, franky and bridget had stayed with her thankfully, there was no way she could do this on her own, there were 6 police officers and they asked what happened bea recalling the day and showing the message from a blocked number and than telling the police about allie and ashleys relationship and the outcome and than seeing ashley a couple time at the hospital and than when they went out to eat, 

'okay miss smith 

'please call me bea

'ok bea im gonna call in my investigative team and try and trace the phone and then we will get in contact with this ashley woman to see what she knows and get to the bottom of this, in the mean time my team here with search the beach just in case they are anywhere here, 

'ok constable fletcher what do we do?

'i want you to stay here and wait for us, you will be able to see us walking around even though its getting dark as we have flash lights, hopefully allie will turn up but if she doesnt we will do everything we can to find her, 

'ok thank you, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie woke up in a dark room laying on a dirty bed with her hands tied to the top of the bed frame and her feet tied to the bottom of the bed frame, she felt dizzy and her eyes were hazy and she had a head ache, she saw she was still in her bikini, she looked around and was very confused what happened until it hit her, she was getting a drink for her and bea and whilst she was about to pay she felt something in her back and a familiar voice in her ear, 

'pay the man and than walk out like nothing is happening, if you do something stupid i will shoot you and then bea and debbie got it, said ashley and allie nodded, she paid for the drink and they walked out and ashley directed her to a van that was parked around the corner and told her to get in, once allie climbed in she saw 2 other people there who she didnt know, 

'what do you want ashley?

'i told you allie your mine and only mine, before allie could respond she felt one of the guys wrap his arm around her and put a cloth over her face, 

allie laid on the bed wondering what was gonna happen and her thoughts went back to bea and debbie and how worried they must be, fuck bea must be so scared i wish i could see her to make sure she is ok, she turned her head to the door that opened and saw ashley walk in with a shit eating grin on her face

'allie your awake 

'hmm i am

'good to see, you know i love those beautiful blue eyes of yours

'fuck off ashley, even for you this is an all time low

'you gave me no choice allie

'how do you figure that?

'you left me and shacked up with bea

'you fucking cheated on me and then you basically torchered me for your fun

'oh dont be like that allie, you could have joined us instead and we could have been happy

'happy? she scoffed 'we were never happy ashley, after the first year of out relationship you hurt me a lot and you acted like it never happened, at this stage ashley sat on the bed facing allie

'so dramatic allie, 

'DRAMATIC!!!!!! allie screamed 'LOOK AT MY FUCKING STOMACH!!!! 'YOU FUCKED ME UP!!!!! silence fell between them for a couple minutes until allie spoke again 'but you know what i found someone that loves me for who i am and that will never change, i dont want you ashley im sorry but what we had is done, she sighed

'no allie its not until i say, she ran her hand over allie stomach over the scars she made like she was admiring them, 'you know allie you loved it when my tongue was between your legs or i was finger deep inside you pushing you over the edge to a fucking amazing orgasm, 

'im not gonna lie ashley our first year together was great but you changed and you hurt me and i can never forgive you for that, im not your punching bag and i never should have been, i never realized what you did to me hurt me so much till right now, even down to intimacy you hurt me, you became rough and it was all about sex to you and not actually being with me, like your ultimate goal was your orgasm and thats it, the silence in the room was deafening 

' i gave you everything allie and you were just selfish so now its my turn to have some fun, she put her hands back on allie trailing them down her body running her hand over her bikini bottoms, allie tried to move but she was constricted 

'stop ashley dont touch me, but ashley didnt stop and she slipped her fingers into allie's bikini and pushed her fingers into allie, 'oh fuck i said no ashley

'bad luck i want to and your gonna enjoy it, ashley had her way with allie a couple times even though allie yelled and screamed and tried to move she couldnt and it had resulted in ashley slapping allie twice, after she finished she left the room allie sobbing her heart out, 

'bea will never want me after this, she will be disgusted in me, she said to herself, the following 3 days had been much of the same of allie being raped and beaten by ashley

\-----------------------------------------------------------

'bea was sat on the kitchen table with franky, bridget and 2 police officers 

'bea we have been looking everywhere and there is no sign of her, 

'have you spoken to ashley?

'yes we have and she said she hadnt seen her but my men are watching her and so far she hasnt put a foot wrong but the second she does were onto her, bea stood up and started pacing shaking her head

'this is a fucking joke , she screamed, 'ashley has her and god knows what she has done to her, 

'miss smith is it possible that allie made all this up just to go out and score drugs and get high, bea stopped pacing and turned towards one of the officers and franky saw the rage in her eyes and she stood up and grabbed bea and pulled her back just as she was gonna launch at the officer, 

'you fucking pig just because she used to be on drugs it doesnt mean she would do something like this, she did what she had to do to survive, 

'allie wouldnt do this to bea or debbie, she loves them too much, said bridget,

'your right im sorry, i apologize, bea relaxed and sat back down, they chatted a bit more and the officers left leaving the 3 of them sitting there

'franky i need your help?

'ok with what?

'you work for the legal system i need ashley's address i know she has her and if the police wont do anything i fucking will, 

'yea ok red on one condition

'whats that?

'when you go to her house im coming with you

'no franky its too dangerous

'exactly thats why i wont give it to you unless you agree

'bea you cant go on your own you nee franky, said bridget

bea sighed 'ok fine 

'ok im going into work now it will take an hour or so be ready when i get back, she kissed bridget and left, 

'im sorry bridget im sorry i pulled franky into this with me

'dont be i knew she would say that even before she did, she cant help it and im pretty sure she gets off on the excitement, she and bea both laughed, 

'ok well im gonna get ready do you mind staying with debbie?

'of course not, 

'she is in a bad mood so i dont even know if she will come down stairs, this is affecting her big time and i know how close her and allie have gotten, 

'yea i know bea but she is in good hands with me, 

'i know, if you need anything when were gone or have any hassles with her call me and we will be right back,

'dont worry we will be fine now go and get ready, bea nodded and went upstairs and got changed and than going into the back of her cupboard where no one goes and taking out a knife she had there from when harry was around in case she ever needed it, she slid it in the back of her jeans and went to debbie's room, she lightly knocked and went inside seeing debbie laying on her back staring at the ceiling tears rolling down her face depressing music playing, she went over to debbie sitting down on the bed beside her

'oh baby were gonna find her, i promise

'but mum its been 3 days, 3 days of not knowing and worry and mum she is still sick and she hasnt had any of her meds, 

'i know baby, im gonna go any try and find her with franky, bridget is here and she is worried about you so can you please go down stairs and talk with her, she will help you with your emotions 

'mum you will be careful wont you?

'of course baby, i will text boomer, kaz and liz to come here and keep you and bridget company,

'ok mum i love you and i hope you find her, she hugged her mum and they both went down stairs and she heard franky beep, 

'ok guys im going see you soon, she looked at bridget and took a deep breathe 

'bea just relax and take it as it comes, bea nodded and left the house throwing texts to liz and kaz asking to go to her house, calling boomer and asking her to come with them just in case which she agreed, they picked up boomer and ten minutes later were at ashleys house, it was in an area the houses were on properties so they were far apart from each other, franky drove up the dirt path and stopped at the end

'you guys ready for this? asked franky

'yea i have to be, boomer can you walk around the house and if you see a shed or garage or something like that look inside it, 

'yea no worries bea, 

'franky your with me, franky nodded and they all got out, franky knocked on the door but there was no answer so she knocked again and nothing, franky pushed the door open and walked in

'franky be careful please

'dont worry red i bought this, she pulled out a pocket knife, bea smirked and pulled hers out

'yea me too, im not letting her get away with this i know she has her, they walked around the house and they saw that ashley had photos of allie all over the place like a shrine to her, 'what the fuck franky she is obsessed with her

'i know fuck what a weirdo, 

boomer was slowly walking outside and spotted a shed and went and checked in there but nothing, so she kept going and spotted another one and checked in but nothing, she walked closer to the back of the house when she saw what looked like a door on the floor so she opened it slowly and she heard noises so she walked down the stairs there and she lost her mind, she saw ashley on top of allie fucking her and allie was crying and screaming for her to stop, 

'get the fuck off her, boomer said, ashley jumped off and grabbed her gun that was on the table beside her,

'who the fuck are you?

'im boomer and you better get the fuck away from allie, she cocked the gun and pointed it towards allie who by now was out of it and seems like she had been drugged, she had bruises all over her body and blood as well, 

franky and bea had walked threw the house and was now walking threw the back door and saw the open door and voices, the walked down the stairs and they saw the situation that was going on, 

'what the fuck did you do to her? screamed bea

'thats none of your business bea, 

'it fucking is, 

'she doesnt want you she told me, ashley smirked at the hurt in bea's eyes

'thats bullshit cause when i came down here she was screaming for you to get off her and she didnt want you, said boomer, 

y..y..you raped her? she felt the tears rolling down her face

'nah she wanted it, 

'she didnt want it, bea went forward to launch but she saw the gun and stopped 2 feet away from the bed, 

'i wouldnt go near me or i will kill her, 

'your a sick fuck ashley, said franky

'yea well i have been called worse, ashley was so caught up with bea and franky that she didnt realize boomer moving her way to the side and closer to ashley and in a swift move boomer jumped on ashley and put her to the floor taking the gun and giving it to franky, bea going straight to allie trying to wake her but she couldnt

'franky call the police and an ambulance please and tell them to hurry, bea untied allie's hands and feet and cradled her in her arms till the paramedics came and took her to the hospital, they them selves were shocked at her state, it seems she hadnt eaten in a couple days not even water, her wrist and ankles had bruising from being tied up, she had bruises all over her body and they were told that she had been raped but werent sure how many times, bea went in the ambulance with allie holding her hand the whole time, the police came a couple minutes after the ambulance left and arrested ashley and told franky and boomer to come to the station to make statements, they agreed to come with bea after they went to the hospital to check on allie, 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

arriving at the hospital they saw bea sitting in a chair in the waiting room waiting for an update so they went over and bea hugged boomer and franky so tight

'thank you guys so much, i dont know what would have happened if you werent there, 

'no worries bea, were family and we all stick together, i will go call kaz and let her know whats happened 

'ok thanks boomer, she is at my house so tell her to tell debbie but i dont want her knowing how bad it was just yet, just tell them we found her and tell kaz to come down here allie would want her here

'ok bea i will be back, 

bea and franky sat down and waited for the doctor to come and tell them whats going on with allie, 

'so red how you doing? bea sighed

'i have never been so scared in my life, seeing her laying there on bed bed completely beaten and out of it, 

'yea i get bea if that was bridget i would be the same, bea nodded and saw boomer coming back with coffee

'here you go guys and i called kaz and she will be down once she tells the rest of them whats going on, 

'thank you boomer, kaz arrived 30 minutes later, they had been sitting there for about 2 hours when the doctor came out

'allie.. allie novak's family

'yea thats us, they stood up and walked to the doctor, 'is she ok? asked bea

'physically she has a lot of bruising and a few cuts, she is very dehydrated and seems she hasnt eaten in 2-3 days so we have given her a clean down and have connected a drip to her, 

'what arent you telling us?

'well she has been drugged and by the amount of drugs in her system it happened a few times, we are in the process of flushing it from her system and once it has been done she should wake up, but when she wakes up she may shut down and not want anyone around or to talk to anyone, you all need to be prepared for that, we have a lot of sexual abused and kidnapping cases they tend to shut people out while they go through there emotions

'ok doctor is there anything we should do to help her? asked bea

'dont push her, if she doesnt want you there you just need to give her space, we have already got a therapist ready to talk to her

'ok thank you, can you let us know when she is awake?

'of course it will be about another hour, bea had taken a moment to call debbie and filling her in on what happened exactly, she didnt want to tell debbie everything but debbie needed to be aware of how allie looks and how she will act, once finished from the phone call she went and sat with the girls, they didnt say anything to each other all thinking about the situation that had happened and what will allie be like when she wakes up, some time passed and the doctor came out, 

'ok she has woken up and she is in a bad mood but she asked to speak to boomer, bea turned to boomer and sighed

'go on boomer go talk to her, 

'ok i wont be long, boomer walked with the doctor to the room and walked in and over to the bed, 'allie how are you feeling?

'sore and tired but im ok, boomer i just want to say thank you for saving me, i remember your voice

'no worries allie, but it wasnt just me

'what do you mean?

'bea and franky were there with knives and i only got to ashley cause they distracted her, allie nodded

'do you want me to get bea?

'NO!!! sorry i meant no i dont want to see her yet, 

'why not? she is so worried about you 

'boomer how would she look at me the same way after what ashley did, she is not gonna want me anymore, allie sobbed and boomer hugged her

'oh allie you have no idea how much bea loves you, she hasnt eaten, slept or done anything but look for you, you could literally see her heart broken when you were gone, she has been so worried and so scared that she wouldnt see you again, she is out there pacing the floor driving everyone crazy

'i just need some time to myself, please tell them both i say thank you for helping me but i dont want to see anyone else today, boomer nodded and went to walk out but stopped when allie spoke again 'tell bea im sorry and i love her more than anything, 

'i will allie, you get better and call us if you need anything, allie nodded and boomer left to the waiting room going straight over to bea

'im sorry bea but she doesnt want to see anyone else today, 

bea sighed 'fuck i really need to see her

boomer grabbed beas hand and spoke, 'look bea she is embarrassed and ashamed, she thinks you wont want her anymore after what ashley did to her, 

'that would never happen

'i know i told her you love her and you have been going crazy since she has been gone, she told me to tell you she is sorry and she loves you more than anything but she needs time, bea nodded and sat down, 

;she can take all the time in the world but im not leaving, 

'red she may not want to see you for a couple days, 

'thats fine but im not leaving, i need to be here for her even if its waiting here in the waiting room, franky sighed god this woman was stubborn but she had to admit she would do the same if it was bridget, 

'ok fine stay we are gonna go back to your place and make sure debbie and bridget are ok and feed them and i will be back later on

'you dont have to come back franky, in fact id like it if you stayed home with debbie as well please, 

'sure red i will call you later, 

'ok thanks for staying guys and i will let you know if anything changes, they all left leaving bea there, bea remembered that allie hadent taken her meds in 3 days so she told the doctor to check allie's records and that she missed her meds, 

'ok thanks i will fix it up, the doctor walked into allie's room 4 hours later with her meds and gave them to her, 

'we know you have missed the last few days but we will rectify it slowly so here is your first dose

'how did you know i needed these? 

'your friend has been sitting in the waiting room told me,allie smiled

'she wouldnt happen to have red hair 

'yes she has actually, the rest of them left but she refuses to leave,

'doctor she is my girlfriend but i dont know if i can see her, the doctor took a seat

'why not? what are you feeling?

'disgusted with myself, dirty and i feel like i cheated on her 

'oh allie this is not your fault, you were kidnapped, held against your will, you were beaten and raped at no fault of yours, you shouldnt feel like that and you need to talk to her, i spoke with her a bit and she is really worried about you, the last time she saw you you were out cold and were covered in bruises and blood, 

'you dont think she will blame me?

'of course she wont, of what i heard she is making herself sick worried about you, and she wont stop bloody pacing in the waiting room, allie nodded

'doctor can you ask her to come in please

'of course i wont be long, the doctor went to the waiting room and stopped bea pacing, 

'bea she wants to see you but be gentle, bea nodded and followed and they stopped outside her room, taking a deep breathe she slowly walked in and stood away from the bed and she saw allie lift her head and there eyes locked, 

'bea im sorry, allie sobbed and bea walked over to her wrapping her arms around her 

'oh baby you have nothing to be sorry for, i should have come with you, should have protected you, they were both crying and allie held onto bea as they both cried pulling bea onto the bed to lay next to her, bea laid down and allie laid her head on her shoulder and bea wrapped her arms around her holding her tight, they calmed down after ten minutes

'bea its not your fault, if anything its ashleys' i never thought she would do something like this, she is such a sick fuck, 

'yea baby she is, they sat in silence for a few minutes

'bea i never wanted it from her, 

bea frowned not really understanding what she meant

'bea i never wanted her to touch me 

'hey allie look at me, she waited for allie to lift her head the look of fear flashing in her eyes, 'allie what she did to you was rape, i know you never wanted it and i dont blame you for anything and if i could get my hands on her she would be 6 foot under, 

'bea please i dont want you to do anything, the police will take care of her, they will come take my statement soon and the ball will begin to roll and she will spent a lot of time in jail, bea nodded 'please bea i cant be without you, 

'ok i wont do anything i will be here for you every step of the way, allie snuggled into bea's neck and relaxed her breathe evening out and she fell asleep, bea lay there for a bit, she grabbed her phone and text franky telling her she was finally in the room with allie and they talked and all was as ok as it can be for now, telling franky she is gonna stay at the hospital the night and to please watch debbie and tell her she loves her and will call tomorrow as it was getting late, 

'no worries red i will see you tomorrow, bea fell asleep the tiredness of the last few days taking over as she grabbed the blanket and threw it over them and got comfortable, she said a prayer thanking god for bringing allie back to her, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	37. giving her an out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she gives her an out,

it was the following day and bea had just woken up and upon pulling her phone from the table it was pretty early 5.42, she groaned and lay back down next to allie who was sound asleep, it made her stomach churn at how badly allie was hurt and she wished she could take it all away from her, she kissed allie on the head and gently extracted herself from her embrace and went to the bathroom to use the toilet and wash her face, she stood there staring into the mirror, she felt like she failed allie by not protecting her from ashley, shaking her head of her thoughts she heard allie call for her, she walked out just in time to catch allie who was walking to the bathroom to find her, 

'allie where are you going?

'i was coming to find you, i thought you left, 

'i will never leave without telling you no matter what, now come on back in bed your too weak at the moment, she picked allie up in her arms and carried her over to the bed placing her down gently

'ugh fuck that hurt

'sorry allie i didnt mean too, 

'no its not you thank you for helping me, its just my body is sore in general and im so tired i cant keep my eyes open

'its ok baby you sleep some more 

'i think i will, she mumbled 'please dont go anywhere

'i wont i will be right here, bea ran her fingers threw her blonde locks which were still a bit scruffy due to not being able to shower yet, 'i will help you shower later but right now you need sleep, 

'ok baby, allie mumbled as her eyes closed and bea grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed and grabbed allie's hand for comfort for both of them really, bea had fallen asleep with her head on the side of the bed still holding allie's hand and she was woken by someone shaking her, she looked up seeing franky, bridget and debbie, 

'hi mum 

'hey baby, she stood up and hugged debbie holding onto her like her life depended on it, she could feel debbie starting to cry on her shoulder so she held her tighter, 'its ok debbie she is here with us and we will help her through this, debbie nodded and pulled back a bit

'i know mum im so happy that you guys found her but what she went through was.... she trailed off not knowing how to word it

'i know baby but we will be there for her, debbie nodded and walked over to sit in the chair bea vacated holding allie's hand and kissing her cheek, 'debbie im just gonna talk to franky and bridget out in the hall way we wont be long

'ok mum, they walked out into the hall way bea checking to make sure no one was around before talking

'whats up red?

'franky i want ashley to go away for a long time for what she did

'i agree and she will, 

'franky i want you to be our lawyer in the case, your the only one i trust to do this and i know you are very good

'well thanks red but i havent taken my bars yet

'when do you take them?

'in 2 weeks

'ok well when you do and you pass will you do it please?

'are you sure red? i mean yes i know the law but it will be my first real case and this is a massive case

'franky i trust you with my life as well as debbie and allie, i dont care what it costs i want her to suffer in jail

'babe you can do this, i know you can, said bridget

franky nodded 'ok red i got you, i have a fair amount of contacts as well so i will do my best for you

'i know you will franky, you are good you just need to believe it, franky nodded and in that moment they heard debbie yelling

'mum...mum come quick she is having a night mare, bea ran in the other 2 following seeing allie moving around and talking loudly 

'GET OFF ME.....'DONT TOUCH ME....'PLEASE STOP..... she yelled as she was still asleep, 

'allie, allie baby wake up, please wake up, she saw allie's eyes shoot open and looking around, she was breathing heavily and sweating

'b..b..bea?

'yes baby, allie started crying and completely broke down bea pulling her into her arms and holding onto her

'come on debbie lets give them some time we can go get drinks, debbie nodded and walked out with franky and bridget going down to the cafe, franky saw debbie was sitting there quietly so she reached for her hand

'debbie look at me, allie is safe now, yes she went through a lot and it might take a while for her to be back to herself but with us all in the same house i think she will feel safer, debbie nodded

'i know franky i just dont know what to say to her or how to help her, bridget looked at her with soft eyes and her heart broke, she grabbed debbie's other hand and spoke

'debbie there isnt a lot we can do, she will have night mares for a while most likely, she will be scared to be alone and even leave the house, emotionally she might be closed down at times but in the end she will get through it with all our help, when you talk to her just be normal with her, dont bring it up unless she does and just be there for her, 

'ok i will, thanks guys, they spent another 20 minutes there and than grabbed a few things for allie and bea, coffee, bottles of water and some chips, biscuits and donuts for them to eat, bridget went to an italian restaurant not far from the hospital and grabbed them all lunch whilst debbie and franky went back to the room, 

'hey guys is it ok to come in?

'yea franky come in, sorry about before

'you got nothing to be sorry for allie dont worry, debbie went over to allie on the other side of the bed grabbing her hand and allie smiled at her, 

'how are you mama?

'im ok deb just very sore, debbie nodded 

'are you hungry?

'yea i am actually, they bought me this crap but i dont want it

'well we bought you some snacks but if you wait 20 minutes bridget went to get some italian food for lunch

'aww thanks guys means a lot to me that you here and doing that for me

'of course we would blondie we are family after all, allie smiled and turned to bea who was just watching allie with a smile, 

'whats that smile for babe?

'i just love you so much allie i hope you know how much?

'i do and i love you too, more than i can express, they held each others gaze for a minute till debbie cleared her throat, 

'as much as i enjoy seeing you two stare at each other im gonna go and organize the tv for allie so she doesnt get bored, 

'ok debbie here take my credit card

'thanks mum, she turned to allie with a smirk 'hey mama now i have her credit card when you get out we can go crazy shopping, allie giggled

'i think thats a good idea deb, bea rolled her eyes

'debb go and do the tv you cheeky little shit, she laughed 'maybe i will let you 2 go shopping if you behave now go

'yes boss, she saluted and walked out laughing, 

'god red the older she gets the cheekier she becomes, franky laughed 

'yea i know and im sure this one here is a cheeky influence as well, she smiled at allie

'meeeee??? im a good girl babe 

'yea yea sure you are, they all laughed, 10 minutes later debbie came in followed by bridget with all the food, debbie fixed the tv on and had got the delux package so allie had all the movie channels as well as reality tv ones which she knew allie loved and seeing as she will be in hospital for 4-5 days it will help her not getting bored, 

'shit gidge you always get too much

'i know but i thought whatever was left allie could have here till we bring something else tomorrow, 

'yea good idea, 

'oh and i also went and got you both some clothes and toiletries to clean up and i bought both your laptops, its all in the car and we will get them once we eat, 

'thank you bridget, to all of you for everything, allie felt tears in her eyes at the generosity from all of them, 

'stop thanking us allie we all stick together now lets eat cause debbie might melt away, said franky, they lay the food out and bridget had also gotten paper plates and cups for them so they can all share, 

'allie what do you want from here?

'just some pasta and salad please babe, 

bea made allie a plate and than used the control for the bed to lift it onto a seating position so allie can eat, the other 3 making there plates and sat down and bea poured water for them all and than mad her plate, after they ate they cleaned up and franky packed away the left over food and put it in the fridge located in the hallway next to allie's room, putting a note on there to not touch it and the room number it was for making debbie giggle, bridget and debbie went to the car to get the laptops and clothes and took them back to the room 

'mum im gonna leave your stuff over here and your laptops as well, 

'ok baby thank you, allie do you want to try and shower now?

'umm yea i guess but will you help me? she asked embarrassed 

'of course i will, franky will help me and take you to the shower and than its just me and you cause i need one too, is that ok franky?

'sure red although i wouldnt mind scrubbing your backs if ya want? she smirked and bridget rolled her eyes

'ugh no one gets to see bea's body but me so no thanks to that part, franky laughed

'ok ok now lets get you in there for a shower, allie nodded and took the blanket off and with bea on one side and franky the other they gently walked her to the shower and sat her on the shower chair, 

'thanks franky, i will be a couple minutes babe im just gonna get clothes and our bathroom stuff, allie nodded and franky stayed with her until bea got back, she knealed down next to allie 

'so you doing ok allie? 

'yea i think so, im still trying to get my head around what happened, franky to be honest im so embarrassed about it and i feel like i cheated on bea,

'allie what happened is not your fault and you definitely didnt cheat on bea cause you were forced into it ok, allie nodded 'listen were all here for you ok and anything you need you just ask and dont be embarrassed about needing help for anything, even if its too the shower or getting food, were here for you

'thank you franky, i appreciate it, franky smiled and kissed allie's head as bea was walking in with there stuff, 

'thank you franky, said bea and franky nodded and left closing the door behind her

'ok allie lets get this hospital gown off you and get cleaned up, bea took the gown off and stripped herself of her clothes and turned the water on, luckily it was a hand held shower so she took it off the clip and wet allie and herself, she washed allie's hair twice as to make sure it was cleaned properly, she washed her own hair and rinsed it before grabbing the body sponge and cleaning allie down finally realizing how many bruises and cuts she has on her body, running her hands over allie's legs allie saw bea tear up so she put her hand under her chin and lifted her head so there eyes locked,

'im sorry allie, this is too much for anyone let alone you, bea broke down into her hands 

'bea please dont cry im ok baby and im safe with you, bea calmed down and leaned up to kiss allie

'you are safe with me and i wont ever let you out of my sight, i love you allie and im here for you, 

'i love you too now can we finish up this chair is hurting my ass, they both giggled and bea finished cleaning them and than she dried allie and dressed her and allie brushed her teeth, she than dressed herself and brushed her teeth and than brushed hers and allie's hair before opening the door and she scooped allie into her arms taking her back to the bed, while they were showering the nurse came and put new sheets and a new blanket for allie, allie got comfortable in bed bea helping her with adding a couple pillows, 

'oh here bea i bought this for you 2 i know its your favorite, it was bea's red blanket

'thank you bridget, she grabbed it from her and draped it on top of allie tucking her in

'mum i will get your stuff from the bathroom you sit and relax, 

'thanks debbie, 

'come lay with me babe please, allie lifted the blanket up and bea slid in and allie covered bea, 

'ok well we are gonna leave you 2 too it, deb grab your mums dirty clothes and we can wash them, 

'thank you franky, is debbie ok with you or you can leave her here

'she is fine with us bea dont worry, both franky and i have the week off which is good cause franky can study and debbie will be fine with us, we will watch her dont worry

'bye mum, bye mama, she kissed both of them on the cheek and they all left leaving the other 2 alone to have a sleep 

\------------------------------------------------------

a couple hours later bea woke to allie's blue eyes watching her sleep, 

'stop staring, bea mumbled

'im not staring, im admiring, she giggled

'same thing baby, allie leaned down and kissed bea on the lips hearing bea moan she deepened the kiss and she felt bea put her arms on her back moving them down to her ass and bea felt allie freeze so she pulled away

'sorry allie i didnt mean to scare you

'its ok babe its not you, i think its just being touched, she sighed and laid back down

'hey allie its ok baby we go at your pace, allie nodded and snuggled into bea, 'how about we watch a movie, she grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels and stopped at a movie called ;bring it on; they lay there watching and after half an hour the doctor and nurse came in giving her meds and some morphine as well for the pain, 

'ok allie how you feeling today?

'very sore and still tired, he nodded

'you will be sore for a few days and the tiredness is cause you didnt eat or drink for 3 days so you need to get your strength back, 

'ok thanks doctor, 

'one more thing the police need to take a statement from you are you up for it, 

'umm i guess but only if bea can stay here,

'i will speak to them and let you know, the doctor came back and had said the police said bea can stay and will be here in half an hour, the police arrived and bea sat in the chair holding onto allie's hand, 

'ok miss novak im constable miles and i need to get a statement, allie nodded 'can you tell me what happened from the start please, bea listened as allie recalled what happened and she thought she was gonna throw up, how can someone treat anyone like that, at times she felt allie squeeze her hand really tight to the point where it hurt but she never let go squeezing it back showing her support, after allie finished bea asked her own questions, 

'where is ashley now?

'she has been transferred to the womans prison, 

'ok good, will she get bail?

'she has already tried but it was declined due to the severity of the crime, 

'what is she charged with?

'kidnapping, rape, abuse, holding someone against there will, poisoning, inhuman treatment 

'good i hope she rots in prison

'i think she will spent a very long time there, 

'officer can we request that we have no phone calls or letters or anything from her?

'yea it has already been done, she cannot get to either of you,

'thank you officer

'no problems, we will be in touch, there will most likely be a trial so you will need a lawyer as she is saying she is innocent, 

'what? innocent? its ok allie already has one so its all sorted, 

'ok i will leave you to rest miss novak and if you need anything please call, allie nodded and they left

'umm i have a lawyer bea??

'uh yea i forget to tell you franky does her bars in a couple of weeks and when she passes i asked her to be your lawyer, i hope you dont mind

'no of course i dont, i trust franky and i would have asked her as well, thank you for organizing it, did she say how much it will cost?

'no problems babe, she didnt but i do know from my court case with harry that when he lost he had to pay for my court costs and lawyer fees, 

'ok but either way just tell franky to bill me and i will fix her up

'baby dont worry about the money right now, you need to concentrate on getting better ok, allie nodded and laid there staring at the ceiling and bea could tell she was fighting with herself to say something

'allie whats wrong? allie turned her head to face bea and sighed

'bea i know this isnt what you signed up for and if its too much than dont feel obliged to stay, i know that this is hard on you as well so if you want out of the relationship than i wont hold it against you, allie's tears fell down her cheeks and she watched as bea stood up kicking her shoes off and got into bed with allie facing her, there lips only inches away from each other, running her hand over her cheek to calm allie down, 

'allie how can i walk away from the love of my life, i couldnt handle being without you ever, you have my heart and i will never leave you, i love you allie and i would never let you go, your my sea horse, she lifted her pinky and allie connected hers to bea's

'i know all that but sometimes it becomes too much for a person, i love you bea and i dont want to let you go ever either, bea kissed allie and they laid there just enjoying each others company, 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

'it has been 4 days and allie was allowed to go home, she has had visits from kaz, boomer, liz, alex, with debbie, bridget and franky coming every day bringing food and even playing games together, she was happy to be going home and the doctor has said that once she leaves she doesnt need meds for her liver anymore as it has recovered well and she could go back to eating what she wanted to eat which made allie smile the biggest smile, 

'yes i cant wait to stuff my face, bea giggled as allie looked like debbie when she said it

'ok come on lets get you home, they walked out together with bea's arm wrapped around her waist, 

'i can walk babe

'i know but i want to be close to you, allie smiled and kissed her cheek, they walked out and saw franky there waiting by her car,

'franky what are you doing here? i was gonna call a cab

'im here to drive you home so lets go, allie grabbed franky and hugged her tight showing all the love she can for the brunette woman and franky hugged her back, 'thank you franky' allie whispered and let go and bea helped her in the car and than sat next to her in the back seat, franky got in and drove off heading home, 

'so how ya doin blondie?

'better franky, i still get tired at times but im getting stronger every day,

'good to hear, so no sexy time for a couple weeks than ay? she laughed

'geez franky you just cant help your self 

'nah not really, she pulled up to bea's house and grabbed the bags leaving bea to help allie, they walked in the house and almost jumped when they heard a few people screaming SURPRISE!!!!!!

'shit you guys scared me, said allie

'sorry bubba were all just happy to see you home, she went and hugged allie, followed by boomer, liz, alex, bridget and than debbie hugged her holding onto her for a while not wanting to let go 

'guys lets give them some time ok, said franky and they all went to the back patio and sat down where they were drinks and snacks laid out, leaving allie and debbie inside, debbie held allie's hand and gently pulled her to the lounge room sitting down, 

'are you really ok mama?

'yes baby i am, the doctor told me my liver is completely healed so i can have anything i want to eat, my bruises will be healing in about a week or 2, im still tired but im getting stronger each day, im home so happy for that, 

''ok good but umm how about you know? allie did know what she was talking about, her emotional state

'debbie im not gonna lie i will be a bit up and down for a while but i feel ok so dont worry, 

'i will always worry but im glad your home

'god you sound like your mum, she laughed

'good better her than him, ok lets go outside and eat theres chocolate out there and lollies, chips and lots of other goodies and than later were gonna do a bbq, 

'mmm yum, debbie helped her up and they walked outside and allie sat next to bea grabbing some junk food and stuffing her face, 'god thats good, i missed it, bea smiled at allie

'your like a kid in a candy store...literally

'i know babe, i love junk food but dont worry i love you more, bea smirked

'your so cute, she kissed allie's lips pulling back when she heard franky talk, 

'ok here you 2, she handed everyone champagne and debbie and alex juice, 'raise your glasses everyone to allie, its good to have you back at home cheers, they all cheered and drank there drinks, 

an hour later boomer had started the bbq and franky and bridget had made a salad, garlic dip and roasted veggies and they all ate, kaz bought a few desserts and they all had dessert before cleaning up and they all left leaving the 4 girls there sitting outside as it was a nice night, allie and bea laid on the swinging chair and the others on the laid out chairs watching the stars, they were out there for an hour when bea saw allie's eyes slowly closing, 

'allie baby come on lets get too bed your tired, 

'but im comfy here

'i know but you need to sleep in a proper bed, allie nodded and sat up, bea stood and helped allie up, they walked off allie mumbling 'night' to everyone, the stairs were a bit of a challenge for allie, it made her body sore and even more tired, thankful to have bea there supporting her body, once in there room allie sat down and just lay back almost asleep when bea went to the bathroom, 

'no no allie come on you gotta get out of your clothes, you can sleep in jeans, 

'but im tired i dont wanna get up, 

'ok you lay there and i will undress you, bea took off her jeans and than her shirt leaving her in her undies and a singlet, she pulled her up on the bed and under the covers allie falling asleep straight away, bea undressed and got in next to her and fell asleep, happy to have her beauty back home and vowed to never let her get hurt,


	38. when relaxing can turn to shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie tries to relax, someones gonna pay for it

it was a week later and to say the week was difficult was an understatement for all 4 of them, allie had nightmares 6 of the 7 nights which resulted in bea comforting her the best she could and even franky, bridget and debbie had heard allie crying out so they had gotten up and went to bea and allie's room helping where they can, a couple times them all falling asleep in the bed with allie and bea as well, bridget understood more than any of them how to handle it and was helping allie as much as she could, allie had only left the house once and that resulted in a panic attack right out side the house, she had fallen to the floor next to the car on her hands and knees crying and bea running to her and scooped her up in her arms holding on to her to calm her down, it took 15 minutes for allie to calm down and bea picked her up in her arms and carried allie into the house and taking her too bed and holding her till she fell asleep, 

a few hours later franky and bridget had picked up debbie from school and went and did the food shopping and had walked threw the door at about 5 and while debbie started dinner and bridget packed the food away franky went and checked on bea and allie, she walked up the stairs and opened there bedroom door and seeing bea was awake and allie was asleep, she walked over to bea and crouched down beside the bed

'how she doing red?

'not good, she had a bad day, she wanted to go and get something to eat but just before she got in the car she had a panic attack and dropped to the floor and cried, it took like 15 minutes to calm her down, she sighed, 'i had to pick her up and bring her to bed and she fell asleep after a few minutes, 

'shit red maybe its time to talk to bridget about getting her some anxiety pills to help her for now, she cant just stay at home all the time, 

'yea i know, i will talk to her when she wakes up

'ok dinner will be ready in 45 minutes so maybe get her up and shower her and come down for dinner

'thanks franky i will, franky left the room closing the door behind her and bea turned to allie moving a piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen around her face, she kissed her cheek gently and whispered her name

'allie? allie wake up baby, allie began to stir and groaned before she opened her eyes and her eyes locked with bea's

'why did you wake me?

'cause it after 5 and if you sleep more than you wont sleep tonight, 

'ok i will get up than i guess, she huffed

'how about a shower to freshen up?

'yea ok will you come with me?

'of course sweet heart now come on cause dinner is nearly ready, allie nodded and they got out of bed heading to the bathroom and showering together, bea knew by how allie was acting that she needed comfort as allie wrapped her arms around her waist and held onto bea and laid her head on her shoulder in the shower, bea wrapped her arms around allie and whispered sweet things into her ear 'im here for you 'i will do anything for you 'your safe here 'i love you, she could feel the tension leave allie's body, once they were both clean they got out and got dressed heading down stairs to eat, debbie saw them coming down stairs and went and gave them both a hug, 

'sit down and eat guys its ready, 

'thanks debbie what did you guys make? 

'actually red me and gidge didnt make anything it was all debbie and she made chicken wrapped in bacon and a cheese sauce and a side of veggies, 

'smells and looks good debbie, thanks for cooking

'no worries mum, i love cooking now lets eat im hungry, they all sat down and ate allie only managing half or her food and the rest of them finished there plates with debbie finishing allie's as well

'thanks for dinner debb it was nice

'your welcome mama i have made an extra plate for you so when you are hungry again you eat ok

allie smiled 'thank you baby

'franky and i will clean up and you 3 choose a movie we can watch

'yea gidge and i have got this but debb no musicals please, debbie giggled

'what? why not? there the best.... 

'cause im not gonna sit through a movie of singing, allie giggled and it was like music to bea's ears as she smiled at allie, she took her hand and they went and sat on the couch while debbie chose a movie and franky and bridget cleaned the kitchen, 

'ok i found one how about legally blonde?

'yes thats a good one debb put it on we will be there in 5 minutes with dessert, debbie nodded

'bea tell franky i dont want dessert please

'are you sure? allie nodded

'yea i dont want any

'ok but if you do we can share mine, allie smiled and leaned her head on bea's shoulder 'franky allie doesnt want dessert

'ok red, franky put extra dessert for bea hoping allie will have some of hers, they had ice cream and chocolate brownies with cream on top, she handed them out and sat down and they watched the movie, she watched on as bea fed allie a few spoons and was happy to see allie out of bed for a bit, she had spent most of the last week upstairs in bed with bea, after the movie they all called it a night but bea wanted to talk to allie about what franky said so they stayed down stairs saying good night to the other 3, 

'ok so whats up bea? allie looked worried about what bea was gonna say, 

'hey its ok relax its nothing bad, 

'ok than what is it?

'well i think you should talk to bridget about getting some anxiety meds to keep you calm and help you go out and do things, what do you think? allie sat there quietly and bea thought she may have been offended or something but after a couple minutes allie spoke

'i think your right but i dont want to be reliant on them bea,

'i know you dont have to take them all the time just when you feel anxious or we go somewhere, allie im not pressuring you but you need to start leaving the house even if its to take a walk or go to the shop, right now your too anxious to do anything and baby laying in bed all day wont help either, 

'yea i know and after what happened today it really scared me, 

'i get it, it scared me to see you like that and i wont leave you alone regardless but i need you to be ok, i dont want you to be scared or be upset, you have cried so many tears over that bitch and she doesnt deserve them, 

'yea ok can you go up and see if bridget is asleep yet please? i will talk to her now if i can

'of course i will be back, bea went upstairs and knocked on the door to franky and bridgets room and hearing a come in she opened the door and saw them sitting on the bed talking

'hey red everything ok?

'umm yea sorry to interrupt

'its ok i was telling gidge about what happened to allie today

'well thats what i wanted to talk about, i spoke to allie about what you said franky and she has agreed to talk to bridget, do you mind coming down and talking to her bridget? sorry i know its late

'dont worry about it bea its fine, let me get my prescription pad and let me talk to her alone its probably better, you stay here and make sure this one stays out of trouble

'thank you bridget i will watch her, 

'hey i dont need a baby sitter

'sure baby, she kissed franky's cheek and got her pad and pen and went down stairs coming face to face with a nervous looking allie and she sat down across from her

'where's bea?

'she is with franky i asked to talk to you alone is that ok? allie nodded 'its ok this is a safe space and bea is only upstairs, now tell me a bit about how you feel when you leave the house, or think about leaving the house

'umm well its weird ya know, i feel like someones gonna come from behind me and attack me, i feel very nervous and alone

bridget nodded 'allie its very normal to feel like that and i would be shocked if you didnt to be honest, it will get better the more you go out and do things and interact with other people, 

'ok how do i control it now?

'i was gonna prescribe something strong but i dont think you need it so im gonna tell you to do a few things to calm yourself and get your self in the right frame of mind, 

'ok like what?

'well first of all i think you should start to meditate daily, every morning you wake up you should have a shower and than sit down for ten minutes and meditate, i have a meditation kit that has over 50 different meditation things to do so you can chose one and if it doesnt work you can try a different one, 

'ok i can do that, 

'good as you do this your mind becomes more relaxed each day and your mind controls your body and your will feel very centered, it will feel very weird but after a few days you will feel the difference and you can do it as many times a day as you want for as long as you want, there are no wrong ways so just take it easy, and bea or anyone can do it with you if you want

'ok i will start tomorrow, 

'great now im gonna go and get you oils tomorrow, allie raised her eyebrow in confusion

'they will be relaxation oils, i will get you a couple of oil burners to put in your room and in the kitchen, when you burn oils thy release on Ora that will keep you relaxed and as you breathe in the smell it will keep you relaxed and clear your mind 

'ok thats doable 

'when you feel anxious or panicky breathe, breathe in threw your nose for 5 seconds and breathe out threw your mouth for 8 seconds and continue till you feel ok, 

'what will that do?

'when you breathe like that it relaxes your body, it sends a message to your brain that everything is ok and you can relax, now i will write you a prescription for something but it wont be strong and i only want you to take them if the other other dont work but i think they will for you, those exercises i told you to do will also help you sleep and clear your mind of all the crap

'that good i am over these nightmare thank you bridget, i really appreciate everything you have done for me

'no problems allie, we all want to you to get better and to feel comfortable with your self again, she hands over a prescription and they head up to see there lovers, walking into the room they saw bea sitting on top of franky tickling her, 

'red..red stooooop, franky said laughing

'nah you started 

'ok ok im sorry stop, they heard someone clear there throat and both turned around seeing bridget and allie standing there smiling

'do you 2 need a minute?

'fuck no gidge bea is just a shit

'no i wasnt you started it and your just pissed cause i got the upper hand, she smirked as she got off franky and walked over to allie wrapping her arm around her waist, 

'well as much as i enjoy watching you 2 wrestle you ready for bed bea?

'i sure am, lets go, good night guys

'night bea, night allie

'good night red, good night blondie, 

allie giggling at the pet names from franky, they walked into the room and stripped down to undies and a singlet, they brushed there teeth and got into bed snuggling up against each other, 

'so how did it go with bridget?

'it went good, she did give me something but its not very strong and she only wants me to take it if the other things she told me to do dont work but i think by the sound of it they will, 

'what did she tell you to do?

'well first is meditation, she is gonna give me her meditation kit, 

'ok that will help, what else?

'bridget is gonna get me relaxation oils and oils burners to have in here and one in the kitchen and the smells should relax me, i hope you dont mind with that?

'course not anything to help you, 

'ok good and she told me how to control my breathing when im feeling anxious, hopefully they will work and she thinks in time i will be ok

'good im glad she gave some tips to help you, i just want you to be ok

'i know me too, thank you for being so supportive, i love you babe

'i always will be, i love you too, allie smiled 'now turn around and be the little spoon baby, allie giggled as she turned around and bea wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek, 

'your the perfect spooning partner bea, 

'good cause your stuck with me, good night baby

'good night babe

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

3 days later and allie was having a shit day, it started ok when she woke up and showered and than meditated, she put the oil burner on in the kitchen and made breakfast for her and bea, after they ate they both did some work on there laptops and bea asked allie if she wanted to go for a walk but allie didnt feel like it and snapped at bea, 

'i dont want to bea fuck sake

'ok allie i just thought some fresh air would help

'yea it probably would but im not feeling the best ok, she raised her voice at bea

'fine i was just asking you dont have to snap at me, she shut her laptop and stood up and started to walk towards the front door but was stopped by allie

allie knew she snapped for no reason but her head was a bit scattered today, she stood up and ran towards bea wrapping her arms around her waist 'im sorry bea please dont leave me on my own, im not ready, 

'allie i would never leave you on your own i was just gonna go sit out the front to give you time to calm down, i promise i would never leave you on you own unless your ok with it, allie nodded

'im sorry i was such a bitch, im just not in a good mood today and i took it out on you

'its ok allie, i was just wanting to go for a walk and i thought fresh air would help, 

'i know let me get some shoes on i think your right a walk will be good

'are you sure baby?

'yea, give me 2 minutes, bea nodded 

allie came back down shoes and jacket on and grabbed bea's out stretched hand and they walked out the house locking up, they decided to walk to the park about 10 minutes away, it was a little chilly so they held onto each other waists when they were walking and when they got to the park they sat on a bench by the pond and sat and watched the birds, 

'here i bought this allie, she pulled out a chocolate bar and allie smiled as bea tore it open and broke it in half and handed allie some, 

'thanks babe my favorite chocolate, yum 

'you know allie you didnt have a nightmare last night so i think what bridget asked you to do is helping

;yea i do feel more calmer and relaxed, 

'yea and i have something for you at home, a little present

'oh yea what is it? she smirked

'you will find out when we get home, 

'ok fine, its really nice here, we should make this a daily thing 

'yea its really nice here, we can come here anytime you want, they stayed there for another hour just chatting and watching the scenery till they walked back to the house, when they walked in they kicked off there shoes and jackets and allie sat down on the couch and bea went and got her present, she ran upstairs and grabbed it and walked back down stairs and into the lounge room sitting next to allie handing it over, 

'for my baby, allie smiled, she opened it to see a relaxation machine, one where you turn on and has over 100 different relaxing music tunes and meditation tracks as well, 

'wow babe this is amazing but its so expensive,

'dont worry about that you deserve it, i think we can have it on at night and it will help you sleep, it also has meditation things on it too, 

'thank you babe i love it, she kissed bea so hard that bea almost lost her breathe, allie pulled back and they were both panting and as they looked at each other they saw the desire in each others eyes but they both knew allie wasnt ready for anything so bea shook her head and stood up, 

'why dont you go set it up and i will start dinner,? 

'ok babe, bea went into the kitchen and pulled the roast chicken out and veggies, she made a marinade and threw it all together and than into the oven setting the timer and than she went upstairs and saw allie had the machine set up and was set on listening the rain and allie was laying on the bed with her eyes closed, bea went and laid beside her gently not to scare her, little did bea know that allie felt she was in the room so when bea lay near her she moved closer to her and lay her head on bea's chest, 

'best present ever babe i already feel relaxed, thank you

'im glad its helping, just than debbie walked into the room and smiled seeing them cuddled together, 

'any room in there for me?

'of course you can lay beside me baby

'ok mum, debbie got in beside her mum and lay down 'whats that sound? when did it start to rain?? bea and allie laughed

'your mum bought me that machine over there, its called a relaxation machine and it has relaxing music and meditation music, 

'thats really thoughtful mum, bea blushed and allie smiled

'your mum is always thoughtful

'yea she is mama, they lay there for 15 minutes and heard franky and bridget coming up the stairs and entering the room, 

'woah its so peaceful in her red

'yea it is so if your gonna be in here you need to be quiet, 

'ok come on gidge lets lay down for a bit, 

'guys we have about half hour till dinner is ready so lets enjoy the quiet, said bea, all of them nodding in agreement, they all laid there and allie couldnt help but feel so lucky having these people around her to support her, 

they had dinner shortly later and decided on a late night drive, debbie deciding to take her sexy new car, they all got in and debbie drove them to the beach picking up alex on the way and doing a quick stop at a gelato place grabbing ice cream and 5 minutes later pulling up at the beach, they all got out and went down to the sand and sitting down, allie between bea's legs, bridget between franky's legs and debbie between alex's legs, they sat down and ate there ice cream whilst the feeling the cool breeze on there faces, 

'baby its nice tonight, allie said and lay back on bea's chest

'yea it is, its a beautiful night and im here with the most beautiful woman in the world

'aww babe your so sweet, bea smiled and kissed the top of allie head, 

'how you feeling being out here blondie?

'pretty good actually, i feel safe with you guys 

'good im glad, they spent another hour sitting there enjoying the waves splashing against the sand bank and whistling of the wind in the trees, they dropped alex off first, franky giggling when he leaned in the car and kissed debbie, 

'oh shut up franky, she smiled, debbie drove them home and they all got out and allie and bea had a shower and headed to bed the others doing the same, 

bea went and turned the machine on and set it to rain forest

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea woke to the alarm going off in the house, she had it installed just after harry got sent to jail but it had never gone off, 

'what the hell is that? allie yelled

'its the alarm, can you go check on debbie please, allie nodded and went to debbie's room and bea went down stairs and franky and bridget followed, 

';shit bea thats loud

'i know im gonna turn it off, she punched in the code and her ears were ringing a bit, 

'shit what happened?

'i dont know im gonna check outside franky

'ok i will come with you red, bea grabbed the baseball bat she had and franky grabbed a frying pan and they went outside and saw that debbie's car had been damaged and there was something scratched into the garage door, ;junkie street whore;

'WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!! bea yelled

'fuck red who did this? debbie's car and the garage, 

'i dont know but we cant let allie see this, just than debbie, allie and bridget came outside, 

'whats happened babe? she turned her head to the garage and she felt like she got punched in the stomach

'dont worry allie its nothing go inside, but allie wasnt moving and bea saw the hurt in her eyes, 

'fuck my car mum

'i know baby we will get it fixed dont worry its insured, debbie nodded and walked inside with bridget

'dont worry about it blondie its just some sick bastard, 

allie could feel her eyes burn as tears began to over flow and run down her cheeks, she had tried so hard to turn her life around and get herself healthy and she felt like it was thrown in her face, 

'allie baby its ok go inside i will be there soon, allie didnt even look at bea, she dropped her head and went inside and into the bathroom upstairs and locked it behind herself, 

'franky if you go in the garage on the left i have a couple tins of pain and some brushes can you get them please?

'ok red, they got the paint and painted the garage and than went back inside seeing bridget and debbie sitting at the table, 

'dont worry debbie i will call the insurance company in the morning and get your car sorted, 

'its ok mum i know you will, 

'where's allie?

'she went upstairs and never came back down, bea nodded

'ok every one get back to sleep i will lock up, they all nodded and went upstairs, bea locked up and reset the alarm and went to her room not seeing allie but the bathroom door was closed, she went up to the door ad knocked but no answer

'allie please open up

'no

'please baby i want to talk to you

'not now bea i need to be on my own, bea sighed 

'ok but you get ten minutes and than i will break the door down, 

allie didnt respond so bea sat on the bed and waited, allie felt sick and for the first time in a long time she needed a hit, she needed to take the hurt away and on the streets she had taken drugs but she was clean now and she couldnt take anything and hurt bea and debbie like that, she sat on the floor and took the razor out from the shaver and held it in her hand, she thought that by cutting herself she could take the pain away but would bea notice, she held the blade against her thigh but not hard enough to cut as she wasnt sure if she really wanted to do it, just as she was gonna push it into her skin bea burst through the door breaking it stopping allie in her tracks but she didnt move, bea looked and and her eyes went wide

'allie no dont, she pleaded with allie but allie didnt move, 

'allie dont do it, dont worry about that shit outside its just dumb immature people, please dont hurt yourself, she began to cry, allie i dont want you hurt more than you already are, allie lifted her head and gave the blade to bea who grabbed it and threw it in the bin before picking allie up and hugging her, they were both crying and continued to hold each other, 

'allie i dont ever want you to do that, you come to me if you feel like it again please, 

'im sorry bea, i just needed to feel something but i dont want to do it, those words were just too much to see right now, 

'i get it but this isnt the solution, allie nodded and they walked to there bed and laid down, bea held onto allie and could feel allie shaking so she knew she was crying so she just held onto her, she leaned over and switched the machine on to play relaxing music to try help allie calm down and it seemed to work when after 20 minutes she felt allie's body go limp and she fell asleep, bea lay awake for a bit deciding tomorrow she was gonna organize a psychologist for allie to help her, she would go through her cctv and find who did this and make them pay for it, someone will pay for writing that shit, she thought to herself


	39. Are you sure you ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is allie ready bo with bea again, allie finds a friend, they all go out for some fun

it was a week later and bea was still off work and boomer was happy to run the shop without any issues, bea had gone over the cctv quite a few times as the person that did it was covered up with a balaclava and she was getting very frustrated, bea had called the police and informed them what happened and franky printed the photos she took of the garage before they painted it and handed them over to the police, and the photos of the damage to debbie's car, bea had also gotten in contact with the insurance company and her car would be fixed in a week, 

allie had been doing well and had been going for walks everyday with one of the girls and doing all the techniques that bridget told her to do and she felt calmer and relaxed and had even gone to the shops with bea twice to do the grocery shopping, bea and allie had a really good talk the day after the incident about allie trying to cut herself and she explained to bea that when she felt hurt or stressed she used to do drugs but she didnt want to hurt bea and debbie so she thought just to make herself feel she was gonna do it, than she explained she was happy when bea stopped her and she didnt do it, bea told her she needed to talk about her feelings to her or bridget or even franky and allie agreed, bea also spoke to allie about a psychologist due to everything thats happened and allie agreed and bea set it up for her, it was friday and there was 2 weeks left till xmas and when debbie got home from school she came in and threw herself onto the lounge

'hey deb how was school?

'it was good i only have a week left and than 6 weeks holidays, she fist pumped 

'thats good, whats your plan for the holidays? asked allie

'well i was thinking we can spent time together as a family, bea and allie smiled

'but dont you want to hang out with your friends baby?

'mum i hang out with them all the time at school, i might go out a couple times with them but i would rather be home with you guys, 

'ok well i was thinking of the holidays and i thought after xmas the 5 of us can go away for a few days, what do you think allie? do you think you will be up for it?

allie sat there thinking about it and smiled 'sure babe as long as its not to fly some where just yet

'oh i was never gonna fly anywhere i was just thinking up the coast and we can get a beach house

'that sounds good, we should ask franky and bridget when they get home

'yea i will talk to them, and just than the 2 of them walked on with dinner in hand, 

'hey red and blondie hows everything?

'oh yea hi franky, debie said sarcastically

'hi debbie, i didnt forget you dont worry

'all good franky, we were just talking about you 2 so can you come here so we can talk to you?

'sure red what up? franky and bridget sat on the other lounge

'well debbie is on holidays in a week and we were thinking after xmas we can go away for a few days just the 5 of us, would you 2 be up for it?

'what do you think gidge?

'i should be able to take the time off so im in

'yea sounds good red count us both in, lets eat dinner and look online and book something, bea nodded

'yea lets eat im starving mum, bea rolled her eyes and allie giggled

of course you are debbie, nothing has changed, debbie stuck her tongue out and they all laughed and then stood up debbie grabbing plates and cutlery and they all sat down and ate, bea was happy that allie's appetite was nearly back to normal, they all chatted and laughed feeling at ease with each other, 

debbie and bridget cleaned up after dinner and allie went for a shower while franky and bea sat down with a laptop and looked for places for there getaway, 

'so red what kind of place your looking for?

'i want a beach house and i want the back area to have a nice balcony and a bbq so we can be out there when its nice

'ok thats doable, type in beach house for holidays in shoal haven, bea nodded and did what she was told, quite a few turned up and after a bit of time bea found the perfect place, it was a 5 bedroom place with an in ground pool and spa, it had air-con through out and tiled floors with an immaculate kitchen with all appliances, there was a back patio with a bbq and there was stairs leading to the beach, 

'this one franky its beautiful

'yea it really is, lets book it before someone else does, how long do you want to go for?

'i was gonna say 4 days but do you mind going for a week?

'course not it looks amazing,

'good i just think a week away for allie will be good for a break after everything,

'yea true and i think it would be good to have a break after everything and you need a break as well, bea nodded

'ok lets book it and than show the others, 

'ok here red just put it on my credit card, she pulled her card out and threw it on the laptop

'no franky im paying for it, i asked you 2 to come so im paying

'no red you just let me pay for it, i want too

'franky i cant let you do it, its not for you you pay for me, allie and debbie

'i dont care red, your my family and i want to do this so just let me, 

'no franky

'yes bea, stop being so stubborn

'at least let me pay half franky, franky shook her head

'no bea just let me do it, she huffed, bridget leaned over them and taking the laptop from them without saying a word and walked away to the kitchen table and booked it and paid for it, 

'there done i paid for it, she smiled and debbie giggled

'you 2 got owned, debbie said to bea and franky as they walked into the kitchen, 

'gidge why did you do that i was gonna pay for it

'relax franky i got my xmas bonus early and it was more than i was expecting so just let me do it ok, you can repay me later, she winked at franky and franky walked over and kissed her cheek, 

'thank you bridget 

'no problems bea, allie walked down the stairs and stood beside bea, 

'so what are you guys up too?

'well mum and franky just found a place for our time away and after they fought about who was gonna pay bridget took the laptop off them and paid, so its all booked, she smiled

'ok where are we going? and how long?

'we are going to shoal haven and its for a week, is that ok baby?

'of course bea, as long as im with you and the girls im happy, 

'ok good, now guys since it has 2 spare rooms maybe we should invite boomer and maybe alex?

'im good with that red, debbie do you want to ask lover boy? she smirked

'franky im gonna bash you, mum tell her to stop being a shit

'baby she cant help it, its in her blood

'yea i know, i will ask alex and see if he can get time off,

'ok i will call boomer and tell her im gonna close the shop for a week and i want her to come with us, 

'ok red and how about once you guys have finished we go do something? its only 8pm so how about bowling and games?

'yea im up for that, said debbie

'allie what do you think?

'umm ok babe lets go

'are you sure, allie nodded

'yea i am, just dont leave me alone

'i will be around you like a bad smell, they all laughed and went upstairs debbie calling alex and bea calling boomer and they both said yes, they all got dressed and took off franky deciding to drive, they pulled up at time zone which has bowling and games there and it was the biggest in sydney, they got out bea grabbing allie's hand and allie smiled and they walked inside going and booking 2 games of bowling, bea taking the first game but the second was neck and neck with franky, as bea picked up her ball she smirked at allie and turned around moving her hips side to side as she walked to bowl knocking over all the pins, she turned around and pointed at franky and laughed and went over to sit by allie but allie pulled her into her lap

'babe i dont want to hurt you, she tried to get up but allie wasnt budging 

'im fine bea, i just want you close to me, she snuggled into bea's chest 

'i love when you want me like that, bea looked into her eyes

'baby i always want you and i will never stop wanting you, im sorry we havent been intimate for a couple weeks 

'hey hey no its not your fault, i know your not ready for anything

'but bea i think i might be ready, i mean im not definite and i wont know until we try i guess

'allie if you want to try than we can but i dont want you to feel pressured

'you can never pressure me babe, allie put her hand behind bae's neck pulling her towards her and kissing her slowly and gentle only pulling away when it was allie's turn, 'later baby, she winked at bea, franky ended up taking the second game and then they went and played games, bea got debbie her own games card and she and allie shared and bought one for franky and bridget as well, they spent the next 2 hours playing games laughing and joking with each other, debbie taking on her mum on the motorbike game, bea shocked when debbie won and allie had to comfort her girl while she sulked, once they finished they took a walk down the promenade stopping for churros and ice cream, they got home an hour later and allie was in a great mood, 

'come with me bea, she grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs saying good night to the others, allie led bea into the room and shut the door behind them pushing bea up against the door placing her lips on bea's, kissing her gently to start and she ran her tongue along her lips and bea opened her mouth and allie's tongue slipping in caressing bea's tongue and her mouth making bea moan and weak at the knees, bea pulled back panting for breathe and her heart was pounding hard, 

'fuck allie when you do things like that i want you so bad it aches

'good than have me

'are you sure allie?

'yes i am, bea nodded and gently guided allie onto the bed and when she lay down bea straddled her

'you will tell me to stop if your not comfortable babe, allie nodded

'yea i will, dont worry i trust you, now come down here and kiss me, they spent the next 2 hours making sweet passionate love, they both scoped out every single inch of each others bodies, the way they trembled under there fingers and moaned each others names and were both left in a sweaty heap, they both lay there breathing heavily trying to get there breathes back, allie moved so she had her head on bea's shoulder and her arm over her stomach

'fuck allie i have never cum like that, allie giggled

'babe neither have i, you made my body feel like jelly, im so tired babe im ready for bed

'yea me too, bea leaned over and put the relaxing machine on as she had to admit she really enjoyed it herself 

'good night bea

'good night my sweet heart. they snuggled up with each other and fell into a deep sleep and for the first time since the incident allie and bea slept right through the night 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

it was 2 days before xmas and allie asked debbie to go shopping with her so she could get bea a present for xmas which debbie was happy too cause allie promised her food, they pulled up at the shopping center and got out debbie linking there arms as they walked in

'ok mama what were you thinking?

'not sure maybe jewellery of some sort, 

'thats a good idea lets go over there there are 3 shops there,

'ok debb, they went into the first one but nothing caught her eye so they moved on and onto the next one, debbie found a nice pair of ear rings that her mum might like, 

'there nice debbie but i wanted something more, why dont you get them for her?

'thats a good idea mama, she purchased them with bea's birth stone in it and they went to the last one which was all hand made jewellery, they looked around and allie found something she really liked, it was a white gold bracelet which had little links going around and in the middle a flat part where you can inscribe something on it, 

'hey debbie how about this? debbie walked over and had a look at it

'its beautiful mama she will love it,

allie smiled 'yea i think so too, a worker came over and took the bracelet and asked what she wanted to have written on it?

she wrote it down on a piece of paper 'your my forever babe, i love you' the lady said it would take an hour so allie took debbie to a cafe and they sat and ordered food, both of them ordering a club sandwich and sharing a bowl of chips along with 2 cokes, 

half way through there food allie moaned, 'god i miss this type of food and drink, she laughed

'i can only imagine, so how are you doing these days?

'pretty good, i mean a couple weeks ago i would never think i could come to a shopping mall but here i am, 

'i cant even imagine what you went through and how your feeling but im glad your doing better, seeing you suffer like that made me so angry, 

'yea it was hard to go through, i want to thank you for being there for me, your only 16 and you shoudnt have been exposed to this kind of thing

'mama its not your fault its that bitches fault and when we go to court franky will do everything in her power to make sure she gets what she deserves

'i know debb, and you, your mum, franky, bridget, boomer, liz, alex and kaz have been amazing, especially your mum, she hasnt been to work since it happened and i dont want her business to fail, debbie giggled.... 'whats funny?

'well allie i dont know if mum told you but she has one of the most successful mechanic shops around so you dont need to worry about that

'woah really, no she never told me, 

'yea she got mechanic of the year only 4 months after she opened up

'shit how do i not know that, she is very sneaky

'she just doesnt like to gloat about it, allie nodded knowing thats exactly how bea was

'ok well thats good, you know i dont think i could have been getting through this without her, i mean i appreciate all you others but your mum has been my rock and she takes such good care of me

'yea i know, its so cute to see her fuss over you or carry you around the house which i think she secretly loves, it make her feel like a white night, she laughed

'i actually love when she does it too, it make me feel special, 

'you are special mama, to me, to mum, to all of us

'thanks baby, ok lets get out of here and get your mums present, allie paid and they went and picked up the bracelet getting it wrapped, they drove home and allie and debbie ran through the house scaring the other 3 sitting at the table going to debbie's room and finding a hiding pace for there presents that bea wouldnt find and than they came down the stairs giggling, 

'what are you 2 up too?

'nothing mum i just had to show allie something, bea nodded knowing they were up to something but let it go

'ok im gonna make dinner, allie announced and everyone turned to look at her 'what are you guys looking at?

'well babe you havent cooked in a while so i think were just a bit shocked

'oh well i feel good so im cooking and debbie do you mind helping?

'course not mama, 

'ok good now before we start can you get the white wine i bought earlier please and i will get the glasses, allie poured 3 glasses and handed them to franky and bridget and than bea kissing her on the head, 'you 3 relax dinner will be about 40 minutes away, why dont you go and sit on the back patio its a nice night, 

'umm ok baby, come on guys, they went outside and allie put on the radio and her and debbie began to cook, they decided on home made fish and chips with a garlic aioli, bea came in 20 minutes later and saw both debb and allie dancing and cooking and chatting and it bought a massive smile to her face, she went back outside leaving them too it, not too long later debbie walked out to the patio taking plates and cutlery and napkins and set the table and went back inside to help allie bring the food out, they came out 5 minutes later and allie was holding a huge platter with fish and chips on it and placed it down and debbie had the bowl with the aioli and put it next to it, and than they sat down

'ok lets eat it smells so good baby, allie smiled and leaned over and kissed bea, they all made there plates and tucked in

'mm oh god allie this is so good, 

'thanks bridget it was a joint effort with debbie, bea smiled

'mama im gonna get a coke do you want one?

'i will get them debbie you 2 cooked

'thanks mum, bea came back a couple minutes later with 2 cans and 2 glasses with ice knowing both her girls liked it like that, 

after they ate they cleaned up and got fresh drinks and franky had an idea, 

'hey guys its a nice night so how about we sleep outside?

'outside? i dont know, said allie, 

'yea red and i used to do it heaps when debbie was younger and harry was away for work, 

'bea what do you thank babe?

'its so fun allie you will love it, we can make smores 

'ok lets do it

'ok good, franky can you and debbie grab the sleeping bags in my room int he cupboard on the left and i will get a little fire started and get the stuff for smores, franky nodded and 20 minutes later they set up the back yard a little fire in the middle and the sleeping bags set up and they were eating smores

'babe i love smores i never had them before, bea giggled as she leaned over and licked the side of allie's mouth collecting the chocolate from there

'good im glad, allie just stared at her and smiled 

'cheeky little shit, once they finished they all lay down and watched the stars, the only noise was the crackling of the fire, bea snuggled into allie and lay her head on her chest and allie wrapped her arm around her stroking her back, 

'look a shooting star mum, bea looked at allie and said 'make a wish babe?

'i dont need to cause all i want is right here, bea smiled and kissed allie softly

'i love you allie, 

'i love you my queen, they were all asleep within the next hour sleeping under the stars

\--------------------------------------------------

allie woke up in the middle of the night and turned over pulling bea's arms over her to hug her and she opened her eyes a little to see a little kitten walking near her, she reached out and picked it up and she sat up and put it in her lap patting it, bea opened her eyes to see allie sitting up so she got up and saw the kitten in her lap,

'babe where did the kitten come from?

'it was just walking around here so i picked it up, can we keep him? 

'i dont know allie.. will you look after it?

'yes babe i will, please he is so cute, look at him, allie lifted him up and put the kitten in bea's face, bea couldnt lie he was cute he was black except a whit stripe down his back

'ok fine but he is your responsibility 

 

'yes thanks baby, im gonna go put him some milk and make a little bed in the laundry and i will be back in 5 minutes, 

'ok babe do you need help?

'no its ok you stay here and rest, bea nodded and allie went and did what she said she was gonna do and by the time she got back bea was asleep so she got back into the sleeping bag and closed it up and went back to sleep, 

the next morning they all woke up and packed everything away and went inside sitting on the couch,

'oh by the way girls we have a new family member, said allie and smiled at bea,

'oh yea mama who?

'i will go get him now, 5 minutes later allie came back with the kitten and debbie screamed

'omg omg we have a kitten, where did he come from?

'well in the middle of the night i turned in my sleep and i opened my eyes and he was walking around and your mum said we can keep him,

'awesome whats his name?

'hasnt got one, why dont you chose it debbie

'ok mama... how about stripe cause of the stripe on his back,

'i like it debbie how about you babe?

'i like it, ok lets go to the pet store and get some stuff for him, debbie why dont you come with me and allie can stay with her new best friend, bea laughed

ok mum, they left and returned about an hour later and set up an area in the house setting up the bed and the few toys, the bowls for food and water and the scratching stand, they left stripe to play and they all went to have a nap as the next day was xmas and they still had to go to get the food for the bbq at the beach, bea and allie lay in bed and bea didnt even think about it till now about how allie would feel going to the beach where she got kidnapped from

'allie are you ok with us going to the beach tomorrow?

'umm yea i think so babe, im a bit nervous about it but i know that she is in jail so i should be ok

'ok but you will tell me if you dont feel well and if you want to leave its fine, 

'thank you baby i will tell you if im not comfortable but i should be ok, bea nodded and they had a sleep for an hour 

franky and bea went to the shops and got everything ready for the next day, when they got home they marinated the meat and cut up fruit for the fruit salad, cut the salad up as well, allie made a potato salad, franky and debbie put the fold out table and chairs in the cars, bridget dug out the esky's and set them in the cars and everything was ready for xmas morning, they hadnt put a xmas tree up this year due to all that had happened but they were all excited for tomorrow


	40. it's christmas!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang celebrate Christmas

allie woke up at about 3 in the morning and couldnt get back to sleep, it wasnt a bad feeling she was actually feeling excited for christmas, this would be her first real christmas with a proper family, yes kaz was there for the last couple years but this felt different, bea and debbie were her family and she couldnt wait to celebrate, she turned to face bea who was fast asleep and watched her for a few minutes before she kissed her cheek and rolled out of bed, she went down stairs and made herself a hot chocolate and sat at the table, the kitten came and sat by her feet, she looked around wondering why they hadnt put up decorations and she assumed that due to what had been happening recently no one had the time so she took it upon herself to snoop in the garage for them, 

'ah here they are, she said to herself, she grabbed the 4 boxes and took them inside and put them on the table unpacking them and started to decorate the house, there wasnt a tree but the decorations and lights were pretty kool, 'good taste in decorations babe, she thought, bea had pink,blue, silver and red lights and she hung them around and switched them on, she than continued with the tinsel and there was heaps so she began hanging it from wall to wall, dangled some from the lights, some on the stair case, everywhere she could get it she put it, she than grabbed the 4 big ornaments and put the around, there was christmas art that debbie must have made when she was younger and stuck them on the walls as well as some other stuff that was on the boxes, in the last box there was 2 angels and 3 things you plug in and it blows up a santa clause, a snow globe and a tree, she stood back and she had to say the house looked good, looking at the time it was 6am and the corner shop just opened so she went for a walk and went and got some stuff to make break fast, she was walking back and a few neighbors were outside and wished her a merry christmas and she did the same, getting home she was happy everyone was still asleep, she put the shopping on the bench and started to cook, after an hour she went and woke debbie up first

'debbie.... debbie wake up its christmas, allie had taken a pan and wooden spoon and started banging it making plenty of noise 

'mama its too early, 

'nah its not come on sweet heart wake up and go and wake up franky and bridget cause break fast is ready

'if i get up will you stop banging in my room,

'i sure will, she said with a smile, she leaned down and kissed debbie's cheek 'merry christmas now get up, she laughed as debbie groaned, she went into her room and bea was still sleeping, she went close to the bed and took the blanket off the red head and straddled her, 

';baby wake up, bea just groaned and she giggled 'bea wake up it christmas, she leaned down and peppered kissed all over her face making bea scrunch her face up, 

'i dont wanna get up, bea pouted and opened her eyes to a smiling allie and she couldnt help but smile, 

'you have too its christmas and break fast is ready so get up, she grabbed her pan and spoon and started banging it for bea to wake up

'allie oh my god why are you so hyper? allie stopped the noise and looked bea straight in her eyes

'because this is the first time i have a real family and i cant wait to celebrate with you guys, bea smiled and kissed her 

'ok im getting up, go wake the rest of them, 

'oh i already woke up debbie and she wasnt exactly impressed but she got up so im gonna go help her wake franky and bridget, see you down stairs, bea heard allie in the hall way banging the pan and laughed when she heard a brutal fuck off from franky, they all got out of bed and walked down stairs and were all shocked to see the house decorated and break fast ready, 

'woww the house looks great, when did you do this mum?

'i didnt, franky? bridget?

'not us

'babe you did this?

'i did, i got up a little early and couldnt sleep so i decided to decorate, i hope you dont mind?

'of course not it looks amazing in here, what time did you wake up?

'3am i think i was a little excited for christmas, bea nodded

'you did great blondie, looks awesome in here,

'thank you ok everyone sit down and i will serve breakfast, they all sat down and allie bought over the food, eggs, bacon, mushrooms, toast and french toast with syrup, 

'smells so good mama, they all sat down and ate and allie bought over a jug of hot chocolate after with marshmallows, 

'mmm yum i love hot chocolate babe, 

'good im glad, ok so what time are we leaving for the beach?

'franky, bridget and debbie are gonna go soon so they can reserve a good spot and set up and we will leave in about an hour or so, allie nodded

'ok awesome, allie stood to clean up but was stopped by bridget, 

'you relax you have done so much franky and i will clean,

'so whipped debbie said, making allie and bea giggle 

'shush up you and go and get ready, 

'i will but how about presents?

'i think we should do them there with the others, said bea and they all agreed, bea dragged allie to the lounge and laid down together, 

'thank you for decorating and break fast, where did we even get the ingredients? we havent done shopping yet

'i went to the corner shop earlier when it opened, 

'you went on your own?

'i did, i liked it, some of the neighbors were out and wished me a merry christmas, it was nice of them, bea smiled and kissed allie on her lips

'merry christmas baby, im so glad your part of our family, i love you so much

'merry christmas to you too, i love you too, franky, bridget and debbie left after 20 minutes and the other 2 went upstairs to have a shower which ended up with bea having 2 orgasms and allie one, they got out and got dressed putting the bikini's on underneath, they locked the house up and got into bea's car going to the beach which it took about 20 minutes to get there, they got out and spotted the group set up not far from them so they grabbed the things from there car and went over to them dumping everything on the floor, 

'hey red can you take all the food out and set up the esky please?

'yea no worries, bea took out all the meat and the salads, the bread, sauces, and all the cutlery, she handed the meat to franky and she began to cook it and she saw a couple cars turn up and the rest of the group were here, she quickly put the drinks in the 3 esky's and put the bags of ice over them as the others walked towards them, 

'merry christmas bitches, of course came from boomer

'merry christmas booms, bea hugged her 

'merry christmas love, came from liz and max which reciprocated, kaz and alex to follow 

'merry christmas bea, came from them both 

'merry christmas guys, come and sit down, 

they all sat down and allie got everyone drinks and greeted everyone, alex went over to debbie and pulled her into a hug and gave her a bunch of flowers and she kissed his cheek, 

'thank you alex, they sat down and grabbed drinks, allie stood up and decided to make a little speach

'ugh guys i just wanna say merry christmas to everyone and thank you all for supporting me through the tough time i have been having, i would never had gotten through it without all your support, she turned and faced bea and smiled, 'babe you are the absolute most important person in my life as is debbie, you have been there for me from the start and i love you more than i could express so thank you to you and to all of you cheers, they all cheered as allie grabbed bea's hand and pulled her up and into one of the most loving kisses that bea felt down to her toes, allie smirked when bea turned red, 

'ok enough eye fucking each other and get the plates and cutlery set up the meat is 2 minutes away, bea nodded and grabbed the stuff and franky placed the couple of tin trays with the meat and placed them on the table and everyone grabbed food, 

'babe you sit down i will make you a plate, allie smiled and sat down, bea grabbed 2 plates and stacked the food and handed one to allie and than sat beside her, 

'franky the meat is cooked perfect, 

'thanks red, im glad its not over cooked, 

'yea franks ya did good, franky smiled at boomer, god she loved that woman, she was like a big teddy bear, after they ate bea and allie laid down for a bit and the rest of them went for a swim, they both laid down facing each other and there legs tangled

' im so full bea, she breathed out

'i know me too, they laughed and than bea remembered she forgot to buy dessert

'shit i forgot to buy dessert, 

'dont worry baby the cake shop was open this morning so i grabbed 4 cakes and there in the car in an esky, 

'god you always save my butt, allie moved her hand over bea and grabbed her ass making her release a cute squeal

'mmm its cause i love your ass, 

'oh you do do you, 

'i sure do now come here so i can show you how much i love you, bea moved closer and they began kissing and bea moved her hand and grabbed allie's ass and she gasped which allowed bea to slip her tongue in licking and feeling all through allie's mouth, they were so caught up that they didnt hear debbie and alex come up to sit down,

'mum!!!! she yelled and laughed when they sprung apart, 

'shit debb you scared me, 

'sorry but franky said i should do it

'im sure she did, actually debbie can you call everyone and we can do presents please

'ok mum, HEY EVERYONE COME OUT SO WE CAN DO PRESENTS!!!!

'far out debbie i meant go down to the water and call them not scream, 

'sorry mum but i cant be bothered going back down there, within 10 minutes they were all sat down and all the present were laid near them,

'im gonna go first, said boomer and handed them out, they all opened them and smiled and thanked her, she bought them all the same shirt and it said 'family forever' 

 

'these are kool booms, said franky and boomer smiled, 

'ok me now, said liz, 'these are from me and max, she handed them out and presented them with big stockings filled to the top each one different then the other, bea's and allie had something special, they both took out little boxes and opened them, they had 2 necklaces that had little lockets and a picture of them inside of them both, on top was there initials A&B, allie felt tears in her eyes and bea wasnt faring any better

'liz this is too much. 

'no its not allie, those are for the 2 of you and i love you both, they both got up and hugged liz and max and than sat back down, 

'my turn , sung kaz, she handed out the presents getting them all engraved bracelets with there initials on them and a leather band

'these are kool, thanks mama

'you welcome bub

'me next said alex, he handed everyone a present except kaz, bea, allie and debbie, he got the others perfume and a cologne for max, he turned to the 4 girls and spoke, 'you 4 have treated me like part of the family, you took me in and helped me get my life on track and i will forever be thankful so i got you girls something special, he handed 4 jewellery boxes out and kaz opened hers first, it was a turquoise pendant with a little rose in the corner, it was beautiful

'thank you alex its beautiful, alex smiled and nodded in bea and allie's direction, allie opened hers and it was a pair of diamond ear rings and she cupped her mouth

'alex this is too much

'no its not, your the one that came and sat with me when i most loathed myself and pushed through my barriers to make me who i am today, he dropped his head in embarrassment and blushed a bit, allie went over and pulled him into a hug thanking him, bea was next and she opened her box to see a pandora bracelet and it had 5 charms on it, an A for allie, a D for debbie, one that said family, a motorbike and one the shape of an eye that was bright blue 

'this is beautiful alex, what does the eye mean?

'thats the evil eye and well i know debbie's favorite food is greek food and in the greek culture the evil eye protects you from evil,

'thank you alex, she hugged him and than he turned to debbie, he was most nervous about this one and debbie could tell, 

'alex im sure whatever it is i i will love it, he smiled

'debbie i know we havent been going out for a long time but i hope this makes you understand my feelings for you, debbie nodded and opened the box and saw a ring and it had engraved on it 'my girlfriend' debbie sat there staring at it and felt her heart beating fast, she lifted her head and locked eyes with him

'its perfect alex, she leaned over and kissed his cheek and whispered 'yes' in his ear which made him smile, the moment was broken by boomer telling franky and bridget it was there turn, 

'ok booms here is your, it was a best friend charm as a bracelet and franky had a matching one, boomer blushed and thanked her, they gave kaz a gift certificate for a pamper session, 'kaz you do a lot for that shelter and you need to relax as well, 

 

'thank you guys, they gave alex a school starter kit and a laptop

'i cant accept this its too much

'yes you can, i have been where you have and we want to help you get a good kick start and make a good life, 

'thank you, both of you, they gave liz a gift hamper and a perfume and gave max a razor pack, 

'thank you girls,

they gave debbie a new phone, it was the new iphone x and debbie was excited

'thank you guys

franky handed allie and bea an envelope and they opened it and it was a 3 day getaway at the hilton hotel, it is paid for and they can chose when they want to go

'franky this is amazing, thank you

'no problems red, you both deserve it,

'it was bea's turn to hand out presents to the rest of them, she gave liz and max a couples massage voucher, gave kaz an anklet, gave boomer a bottle of scotch and a card with $300 in it

'bea i dont want your money, its too much

'no its not, number one its from the 3 of us and number 2 its cause of you i have been able to have all the time off too look after debbie and allie and all 3 of us are very thankful for that, so take it and go and buy what ever you want, i just wasnt sure what else to get you

'thank you bea, you can take off as much time as you want the garage is safe with me

'i know it is, i trust you boomer, 

'mum i got you this, she handed over the box and bea opened to see a pair or ear rings that were her birth colour, 

'thank you baby there beautiful, debbie smiled

'mama this is for you, she handed over a box and allie opened the box which had essential oils and creams along with a bottle of her favorite perfume and a voucher for a couples massage for allie and bea, 

'thank you debbie, this is great i can get your mum to give me a massage, 

'thats the point mama

'i would love to give you a massage baby, allie smirked

'ok bea how about we give debbie hers, bea nodded and handed over 2 presents the first a laptop with a carry bag and the second was a pair of leather pants and jacket along with a helmet, 

'mum your gonna take me riding?

'i am but not how you think, i have purchased a side cart so all 3 of us can go anytime we want,

'sweet awesome, thanks mum, thanks mama

'you welcome debbie, 

bea handed franky and bridget a box each, bridget got sexy lingerie in red and a perfume as well as a silver watch, franky opened her box and found a leather jacket cause she had been complaining she wanted one as well as a gold bracelet, it had an engraving on it 'forever in our hearts' franky had tears in her eyes as she went and hugged them both and thanked them, 

'ok bea here, merry christmas, bea opened the box to see the white gold bracelet and pulled it out seeing the inscription 'your my forever babe, i love you' she felt tears prick her eyes and a tear fell, allie wiped it away wondering if it was the wrong present but she didnt have to wait long before bea through her arms around allie and held onto her tightly and allie held her back, the rest watching on as they had there moment, bea pulled back and kissed allie

'thank you baby its beautiful, allie smiled and took the bracelet and put it on bea's wrist and kissed it, 

'good im glad you like it, 

'ok my turn here baby, she handed over an envelope and allie opened it to reveal 2 flight tickets to paris, it was a round trip so they could go anytime so there was time for allie to get better, 

'babe these are for us? your taking me to paris?

'yes baby i am, there is no hurry so when your feeling better we can go, 2 weeks in paris just me and you, 

'how about debbie?

'we have already talked about it and she would rather us go and she will stay with franky and bridget, 

'this is a place i have always wanted to go to since i was younger, im shocked you remember me telling you this, 

'i remember everything baby and i am excited to go with you, 

'its so much bea, you shoudnt waste your money on me

'you could never be a waste of anything baby, i love you and i want to do this, allie hugged bea and bea felt tears on her shoulder and she whispered 'thank you' to bea

it was franky and bridgets turn to exchange gifts, bridget gave hers first, she gave franky a laptop as she knew franky broke hers the other day in frustration, she also got her a voucher for a new tattoo, 

'thank you gidge i have been wanting to get a new tattoo for a while, she kissed bridgets cheek, 

'ok gidge i need you to stand up and follow me and the rest of you too, 

'ok, bridget said a bit hesitantly, they all got up and walked a little down the beach only a couple minutes walk and came to a stop, 

'ok guys you stay here and gidge come with me, bea knew what was happening and took her phone out to take photos and told allie to video with hers, franky lead bridget about 10 feet away from the group and bridget saw the roses all over the floor and the candles in a love heart shape, they stepped into it and franky grabbed bridgets hand, she looked at bea and she gave her a reassuring smile so franky spoke

'gidge your everything i could ever ask for in a partner, your loving, caring, sweet and for some reason you love me, i could not imagine my life without you and i never want to, i love you bridget and i want to spend the rest of my life with you, franky dropped to one knee and pulled the ring from her pocket, she opened the box in front of bridget and showed and amazing diamond 

'BRIDGET WILL YOU DO ME THE HONOR OF BECOMING MY WIFE??

'of course i will franky, yea 100 times over, bridget had tears rolling down her cheek, franky stood up and put the ring on her finger, kissing bridget over and over again, the rest of them running over congratulating them, bea hugged franky

'congratulations franky

'thank you red, thank you for helping me, 

'anytime, bea went and grabbed allie and said to come with her so they could get the cakes from the car

'ok babe, they went and got them and put them on the table and opened them up, one said merry xmas, one was debbie's favourite, there was a chocolate cake and a cheesecake as well, they saw the rest of them coming back and the hollered at them to come and get dessert

'ohhhhhh my favorite cake yummmm, said debbie

'yea debbie your mama got it for you, actually she got all of them

'thanks mama,

'no problems debbie, they all grabbed plates and got cake and sat down bea and allie feeding each other

'thank you baby, allie opened her mouth for bea to feed her, 

'your welcome my queen, 

'your my queen bea, bea smiled, after they finished dessert bea grabbed the champagne she had hidden at the bottom of one of the esky's and grabbed the plastic champagne flutes and poured them all some, and she put coke in 2 of them for debbie and alex, 

'ok guys lets raise our cups to the newly engaged franky and bridget, may your marriage be filled with happiness and laughter congratulations guys, they all clinked the cups and drank, they all decided to go for a swim, allie picking up bea and running into the water with her throwing her into a wave laughing, bea got completely dumped and when she came up she looked at allie with a questioning look and slowly walked towards her prow less like and before allie realized what she was doing bea grabbed her into a bear hug while allie was trying to get away and laughing

'you cant get away from me baby, 

'bea please let goooo, she laughed 

'neveeeeeerrrrrrr. she pulled allie closer and kissed her, allie stopped fighting her and wrapped her arms around bea's neck deepening the kiss, bea heard allie moan an 'oh babe' so this spurred her on and she moved her hands down to allie's legs wrapping them around her waist and holding her from under her ass, 

'fuck bea if we dont stop now i will fuck you here, bea smirked and walked with allie away from the group to have the own time together leaving the others to mess around, 

'bea what are you doing?

'nothing, allie felt one of bea's hands move to the front and down her stomach and to her bikini bottoms, she slipped her fingers in and rubbed allie's clit, allie dropped her head onto bea's shoulder and gently biting her shoulder, 

'oh fuck babe please i need you

'what do you need allie?

'i need you inside me please, she moaned, bea moved her fingers down and pushed 2 fingers into her and allie let out a grunt noise biting a little harder on bea's shoulder hearing bea hiss

'shit sorry babe

'its ok i like it just a little lighter next time, allie kissed bea while bea thrust into her, she went slow so it didnt look like something is happening, she felt allie's walls tighten around her fingers and she knew she was close and she fastened up a bit, looking around no one was paying attention to them, she felt allie's body shake and tremble as she came undone, kissing allie hard as she started to moan loud, after a couple minutes allie's orgasm had subsided and her body went limp in bea's arms and she held onto her tight

'are you ok allie? allie nodded against her shoulder

'yea just give me a couple minutes, bea smiled and kissed the top of her head, after a few minutes allie got off bea and they swam around for a bit and allie forgot she bought something fun with her, 

'babe i will be back gotta get something from the car, 

'i will come with you

'no its fine, i will be fine

'no im coming

'bea please she locked up i will be fine, just watch me from here, you can see the car, bea nodded

'fine ok go, she watched as allie got out and walked to there area and got the car keys and went tot he car and grabbed a couple things from there, she walked back to the area and put the keys back and walked back to the water, bea had to laugh when she saw a beach ball which allie gave to the others and she had a blow up double seater lounge chair, 

'here babe get on, we can sit together and i bought this too, she showed bea a can of coke, bea got on and than allie did and they shared the coke and laid on the floaty enjoying the sun

'this is a good idea allie, 

'i thought so too, allie stretched her legs over bea' and bea smiled and they both closed there eyes and floated around for a bit, after some time allie spoke 

'bea

'hmmm she opened her eyes and looked into blue eyes showing so much love

'thank you for today, thank you for showing me what a real family is and how i should be treated, bea smiled

'allie your my queen and i will make sure everyday i will do my best to show you, she kissed allie and they lay back for a bit longer till it got a biit too hot,

'im gonna get out bea, 

'yea me too its too hot, lets go get ice cream, allie agreed and they got out and went and got ice cream and sat down and ate, they all spent another couple hours there and than they packed up and left, bea inviting them all round for cake and coffee/hot chocolate seen as there was heaps of dessert left, they all agreed and headed to bea's house, they all pulled up and got out everyone doing there part to empty the car and put everything away, they all sat around on the lounges and bea and franky made coffee and hot chocolate for everyone, franky put all the cake in the middle of the table and put plates and cutlery and they could all serve themselves, bea came in handing the drinks out and sat next to allie and gave her a hot chocolate, 

'thank you baby, bea could tell she was tired, the early morning, decoration, break fast and being out all day, she looked at the time 8pm, she would stay up for a bit but have an early night, they all sat there chatting debbie filling them in on her studies next year, alex talking about starting night school, a little bit of talk about boomer's new guy which has yet to meet anyone, boomer knows franky had first dibs and if she doesnt like the guy than there was no hope, 

'bea look, liz nudged her head towards allie who was snugggled into bea's side sleeping, bea looked at the time 9.30, 

'she has been up since 3am liz, 

'shit what for?

'she was excited for xmas so she got up and decorated the house and made break fast, 

'ha she is like a kid on xmas day, bea nodded and smiled

'yea i better get her too bed, bea shook allie and allie opened her eyes a little 'come on allie get up so i can take you to bed

'no i dont wanna, she mumbled and they all giggled, she sounded like a teenager

'come one allie your tired and you need to sleep in the bed, allie huffed

'fine, bea helped her up and allie mumbled a good night to everyone, 

'bea love were all gonna go so go to sleep with her, 

'ok mum i will talk to you all soon good night, debbie can you please feed stripes?

'ok mum, 

'and franky can you set the alarm once everyone leaves please? i will clean up in the morning, 

'no worries red, night

she wrapped her arm around allie's waist and walked her up the stairs and into there room, she laid her down and stripped her clothes and allie had fallen asleep straight away, bea kissed her on the head and she went and brushed her teeth and stripped herself and snuggled into allie, 

kaz took alex home and franky locked up and set the alarm, debbie went to sleep bidding them good night, 

'come on my sweet fiance lets go to bed, 

'lead the way baby, bridget smiled and they took off to bed


	41. the heart wants what it wants and it wants you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is allie like harry? what happens when allie feels the pressure,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's quite a bit of angst in this chapter, the problem of anxiety and depression is real and for anyone that suffers from either stay strong, for other people look around you and ask if people are ok, sometimes they just need someone to listen, if anyone wants to talk or type my email is glam_fairy2604@hotmail.com dont hesitate
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter,

allie woke up to bea's face edged into her neck and her arm over allie's stomach holding onto her like her life depended on it, she turned her head to check the time and knew she had to get up, she tried for a couple minutes to move bea's arm from around her but she only tightened her hold so she tried again and managed to move her arm and slide from under her and head off too the bathroom to take a shower, 

bea woke up while allie was in the shower and upon looking at the time she wondered why allie was showering so early as it was 7.00, she got out of bed and stripped off her top and undies and walked into the bathroom getting into the shower while allie was washing her hair, she wrapped her arms around allie's waist and kissing her shoulder and this made allie jump but once she turned around she relaxed seeing it was bea

''shit bea you scared me

'sorry baby i just missed you, 

'its ok im just a little jumpy, she kissed bea's lips and than proceeded to rinse the shampoo and grabbed the conditioner

'here let me do it turn around, allie turned around and bea massaged her head while spreading the conditioner loving the sounds coming from allie's mouth 'so baby why are you up so early? 

'well i am going to work today, she felt bea freeze and she turned around

'what? you cant allie

'babe its ok, i will be ok and kaz will be there and alex as well, bea shook her head as a tear rolled down her face

'no im not there to protect you, i dont want you to go

'bea please i have to do this ok, i need to push myself and its only 5 hours and than i will be home, allie said as she wiped the tear from bea's eyes,, she could tell bea was worried and the fear in her eyes was evident 

'i dont want you to go allie, i dont want anything to happen to you, your still recovering, bea watched as allie turned around and washed her hair out and got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her and faced bea

'listen i get your worried but i need to get back to work so im going ok, dont give me a hard time about this, i need to do this and you should just support me no matter what, for fuck sake bea your like a broken down record, im fine and im going, allie left bea in the shower and went and got dressed, bea stood there shocked at how allie didnt care about her feelings about this, bea started to cry, she felt sick to her stomach the way allie had spoke to her had felt like harry, maybe it wasnt as mean but it was like her opinion didnt matter and it broke her heart, she wondered if she hadnt been supportive for allie and hasnt shown enough support, was she even good enough for allie? did allie deserve better? 

allie went down stairs and saw franky, bridget and debbie there, she grabbed her car keys and wallet than putting her sneakers on, 

'where you off too blondie?

'im going to work, i will be back around 3

'are you sure your ready for that?

allie huffed and faced the others 'yes i am ready franky, god you sound like bea, 

'hey im just asking, franky threw her hands up

'well im sick of being asked if im ok, im fine and i just want to get on with my life, allie knew she was being unreasonable and she was now mad at herself for speaking to bea like that but she would fix it later, 'ok well im going bye, and with that she left 

'wow mama is in a bad mood, 

'yea she sure is, i think she had a fight with your mum by the sounds of it, 

'yea i think so too, said debbie

'franky why dont you go check on bea and debbie and i will go pack the washing away, franky nodded and headed upstairs hearing the shower still running, she knocked on the door

'hey red you ok? she got no answer so she knocked again and this time she heard bea crying on the other side

''red im coming in, she opened the door and saw bea on the floor with her knees bought up to her chest and for head leaning on her knees, 

'red whats happened? but bea didnt answer, franky opened the shower and felt the water which was now cold and turned the water off, she grabbed a towel and picked bea up and wrapped it around her 'shit bea your shaking and cold, she wrapped her arms around bea and held her tight as bea continued to cry into her shoulder, it took 5 minutes for bea to stop crying and pulled back and franky took her to her room and helped her get dressed and than laid her in bed and franky laid with her, 

'red tell me whats wrong? bea sighed

'i dont know the way allie just spoke to me it bought memories of harry back, before the beating started he would talk down to me, make me feel like my opinion didnt matter and i should just mind my own business, 

'ok but im sure whatever allie said to you she didnt mean it as it came out, bea harry is a low life scum and deserves to be in jail, allie loves you and i think her pent up frustration about everything from the surgery to the hospital visits and now the ashley thing has finally come to a halt and she is taking her anger out on you and she she snapped it at me too before she left, 

'she left without saying good bye to me? said bea in a low voice, hurt evident 

'yea she did, she was in a foul mood even debbie picked up on it, bea nodded

'yea i just said to her i didnt want her to go to work cause i couldnt protect her, its only been a few weeks since the attack and im worried about her, 

'i get it red but she needs time and sometimes space to figure out whats going on in her head, 

'im trying to support her franky but sometime she pushes me away and i dont know what to do,

'i know but she just needs time, let her be at work today and when she gets home talk to her and let her know how your feeling but you need to listen to her as well ok, bea nodded 'ok red come on down and have something to eat, 

'yea ok but i want to lie down after that, franky nodded and they went down stairs franky making pancakes for them all, bea only had one and some water before she went back upstairs and got into bed crying herself to sleep, although allie didnt say anything near what harry would say to her but the tone allie used was what got her so upset, and that allie disregarded bea's feelings, 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

when allie got too work she had worked herself up in a state and the minute kaz saw her she needed to calm her down

'whats up with you?

'nothing im fine, im gonna check the kitchen if it needs restocking, but she was stopped by kaz pulling her arm

'bubba whats wrong? talk to me

allie huffed and told kaz what happened with bea in the morning

'you said all that too her? allie nodded

'yes i did , mum im tired of getting asked if im ok? or how im doing, i just want to be left alone, 

'ok i get that but after what bea has been through with harry you need to wonder why she keeps on you like that, its not in a malicious way or a hurtful way, she was treated so shit by harry and he spoke down to her all the time and you just did the same thing to her, can you imagine how she feels right now, allie stared at kaz for a couple minutes and sighed

'fuck im such an asshole, i would never want to hurt her mum

'i know that and im pretty sure she does too but when you let your mouth run like it did today you would have hurt her, you gotta remember this is bea's first relationship where someone is treating her right and that she loves you and to be honest with you after what you have been through im on the same page as her your not ready for work, i think you should be off for a few more weeks, 

'mum i cant take more time off its not fair on you and the others, 

'allie we are fine here, i get your probably bored at home at times and need to get out of there but work is not the way, you need time to clear your mind and soothe the soul as they say

'fuck how am i gonna fix this?

'you go buy the biggest bunch of flowers and go home and apologize and talk to her, let her know exactly how your feeling, you need to tread carefully allie cause she may not want to talk to you, 

'yea i know, she was only looking out for me and i went off at her, 

'yea well we are fine here so leave cause the longer you leave it the longer she dwells in her feelings, allie nodded and kissed kaz's cheek and left, she stopped at a florist and grabbed 24 red roses and a balloon saying i love you and drove home, she pulled her car into the drive way and turned it off and sat there, she wasnt sure what she could say to make it better, she had well and truly fucked up and never in a million years would want to hurt bea, her baby, her queen, she had been sat in her car for 40 minutes when she saw debbie walk outside and got into the passengers side, 

'mama why have you been sitting in the car for 40 minutes?

'cause i messed up big time with your mum today and im trying to figure out how to apologize, she sighed

'mum loves you 

'i love her too debbie, debbie smiled and nodded

'i know you do and whatever you said would have been in the heat of the moment, i will say she is quite upset she barely had anything to eat and than she went back to bed, allie nodded and threw her head back

'god im an idiot, i better go and try make it better, 

'yea you do that but tread carefully, allie nodded and they got out of the car and allie grabbed the flowers and went inside apologizing to them first

'its ok blondie dont worry about us you better make it good with her up there, after you left she was a mess crying about you treating her like harry used to before her hit her, allie dropped her head 

'i would never hurt her, i swear

'i know you wouldnt but what you said this morning really hurt her and it took her back there, like her opinion didnt matter, 

'shit i better go try fix this before she kicks me out, 

'good luck blondie, allie walked up stairs and into the bedroom seeing bea was sleeping, she saw her eyes were red and puffy from the crying but to allie bea was the most beautiful person to her ever, she sat on the side of the bed and put the flowers down on the bedside table, she put a lock of bea's hair behind her ear and lent down and kissed her cheek which made bea open her eyes, they stared into each others eyes for a few minutes before allie cleared her throat and spoke, 

'bea im sorry i never meant to hurt you, i just... i dont know im frustrated with so much and im taking it out on you, allie stood up and started pacing as she was talking, 'bea i love you, i love you so much that if fucking hurts if im not near you, your like my lifeline and i dont want to be without you, bea just continued to stare and not say anything, 'ugh bea fuck i dont know what to say im sorry, i never ever want to hurt you, i never meant to speak to you the way harry did, i only ever want to treat you like a queen, my queen cause thats what you deserve, allie turned around and bea had said nothing, allie walked backwards and leaned against the wall sliding down and she began to sob, sobbing so hard to the point where she had trouble breathing and she began hyperventilating bea jumped out of bed and grabbed hold of allie and picked her up and put her on the bed

'allie calm down, please calm down, but it wasnt working, she had worked herself up into such a state that she coudnt calm down so bea called for bridget

'BRIDGET!!!!! she screamed 'COME HERE QUICK!!! bridget came up with franky and debbie and bridget saw allie was having a panic attack, 

'franky go and get my bag quick, 'bea i want you to sit behind her and hold her around her waist and talk to her, tell her everything is ok, bea nodded 'debbie go and get a bottle of water and a lighter quick, franky came back with bridgets bag and debbie came back with the water and lighter, 

'debbie light the oils over there, ' now allie look at me and take deep breathe's in and out slowly like i told you, in and out very good, bridget grabbed a bottle from her bag and took out 2 tablets and told allie to take them which she did, 

''allie i gave you sleeping tablets, you will fall asleep soon and that will help you relax and as you sleep your body will go into a calm and relaxing state, 

'i...dont....want.....to....be.....alone

'baby you wont be im here, said bea, 'i promise i will be here with you, allie nodded and leaned back into bea as bea held onto her, they were sitting up together and franky sat behind bea to help support her weight, allie's breathe returned to normal and she was dozing off in bea's arms and withing 5 minutes she was asleep, 

'what do we do now bridget?

'ok bea franky and i will support her and you slide out and lie down and we will lay her next to you, bea nodded and she slide out and debbie, franky and bridget helped allie into bea's arms and bea wrapped her arms around her

'how long will she be out for?

'about 3 hours, they werent really strong but she was extremely stressed so she will be tired

'what happened red?

'she came up and i woke up and she started to apologize to me and i hadent even said a word she just kept saying she loves me and didnt want to lose me and she didnt mean what she said and than she started to hyperventilate and than i called you guys, thank you guys for helping it scared me to see her like this, 

'bea she is still trying to deal with the ashely stuff by the looks of it she worked herself into a panic attack, i think the thought of losing you has got to her and she couldnt control her emotions, when your already suffering from anxiety and you add more too it you can explode and thats what happened, she will be fine when she wakes up just talk gently to her and keep her relaxed, if she has any trouble when she gets up call out for me, 

'i will thank you guys

'if you need anything mum call us, 

'i will baby thank you, can you please turn on the relaxation machine please, debbie nodded and turned it on and than they left the 2 there to sleep for a bit, bea was so worried about allie and this was the reason she didnt want her to go to work, what if something at work stressed her out and she wasnt there to help her, bea closed her eyes and fell asleep never wanting to let go of allie, 

\---------------------------------------------------

a few hours later allie woke up with a headache and bea was laying next to her hugging her, she felt a bit hazy and quite tired but was happy having bea next to her, the last thing she remembered she was sitting on the bed and bea was holding her and bridget was talking to her, she remembered bea whispering in her ear 'i love you, 'it will be ok 'your safe i promise, she lay there watching bea sleep her lips slightly parted and her breathing slow and steady, she kissed bea on the head and lay back down and snuggled into bea and this woke bea up, 

'allie your awake?

'hmm i am, she sighed 'im sorry babe i never meant to hurt you, she turned her head away from bea

'allie... allie look at me, allie turned her head and faced bea 'allie i know you never meant to hurt me, i know your sorry ok, please dont cry baby i dont want you stressed out, allie nodded

'i snapped this morning because i think everything that has happened i havent been able to deal with properly and i took it out on you, to be honest i was scared to go to work and i didnt know how to handle it and i took my frustrations out on you, i never want you to feel scared of me or worry im gonna hurt you, id never put my hands on you to hurt you

'hey i never think you could hurt me, i know you wouldnt hit me allie, i think it just took me back to how he used to speak to me, i guess the tone used you with me scared more than anything you said, i get your frustrated and dealing with a lot of things, i just want to look after you, 

'i get it and im sorry it wont happen again, bea smiled and pulled allie closer to her and kissed her on her head, 

'its ok your forgiven cause i love you, 

'i love you too, they lay quietly for a few minutes before bea spoke 'allie you had a panic attack before do you remember?

'some of it, i remember i came to apologize and than i started pacing and than the next thing i remember is you sitting behind me and bridget was in front of me, 

'yea baby you stopped pacing and leaned against the wall and slid to the floor sobbing and i tried to calm you down but i couldnt so bridget came up and gave you 2 sleeping pills and eventually you fell asleep in my arms sitting here and than i laid down and bridget, franky and debbie moved you up into my arms and we went to sleep, allie nodded

'thank you for looking after me, im sorry if i scared you

'theres nothing to be sorry for, bridget said with everything your going through this added to your stresses and you had a panic attack, they lay quiet and bea saw tears coming from allie's eyes

'bea im scared, im so scared i wont ever be able to get through this, i dont want to go through this, where gonna have fights and i dont want to have a panic attack every time, 

'i know your scared but i will be here for you, you will get threw this together, allie nodded and stifled a yawn, 'you should eat something as its dinner and than lets get in bed and watch a movie, 

'ok yea i am hungry, they went down stairs and debbie ran up to allie and hugged her tight, 

'mama you ok?

yes baby i am, im sorry for scaring you

'its ok mama as long as your ok and you understand were all here for you, allie smiled and kissed debbie on the cheek

'thank you debbie, 

'ok lets get some food, franky made risotto, they all grabbed a plate and decided to eat in the lounge room, they all sat and watched a movie knowing the quiet was good for allie after earlier, debbie got drinks for them all, once they finished eating debbie and franky cleaning the dishes and bridget sat and spoke to allie with bea listening on, 

'how you feeling allie?

'im ok, a bit confused but once bea explained what happened im a bit more understanding

'yea allie its basically everything hit you at once, so with the ashley stuff hanging over your head and than you had the fight with bea today than you came home and worked yourself up to the point of not having control over your emotions, your fear of bea leaving you after your fight had pushed you over the edge and you had a panic attack, 

'ok how do i control it better?

'well allie the best way to do it is by counselling and talking through your feeling as i think once you have dealt with your feeling about ashley you will be able to deal with your normal emotions, continue to do the oils and the relaxation machine and the meditation cause i can tell that it is working for you, i can see a big change in you already, you seems calmer and more relaxed and your leaving the house more

'yea i do feel relaxed and once the counselling starts in a couple weeks than hopefully it will help, bridget smiled

'i have no doubt allie, 

'thank you bridget

'of course, they were interrupted by franky's booming voice

'hey everyone up for dessert, everyone said yes except for allie which bea said she would share with her, after dessert bea and allie went to bed leaving the others to watch there own movie, bea went upstairs and allie sat on the bed

'allie you should have a bath to relax, allie nodded

'yea i guess so

'you stay here and i will make it for you ok, 

'thank you babe, bea went into the bathroom and put the plug in and the water on, dropping in some oils from the present debbie gave allie for xmas and also put some bubbles in and lighting some candles and turning the lights off she went to get allie, 

'ok baby its ready so go and have a bath, allie kissed bea and went into the bathroom a tear dropping at the effort her beautiful girlfriend had made for her, she stripped her clothes and got in laying back and relaxing, she stayed in there for 20 minutes and got out as the water got cold, she wrapped a towel around herself and blew the candles out and went into the bedroom where bea was dressed in undies and a singlet and was standing by the bed with the box of massage oils and the relaxation machine playing rain music and the oil burner on

'bea what are you doing?

'come and lay down allie so i can give you a massage to help you relax

'babe you dont have to

'i know but i really want to, if you dont want my hands all over your back than....... before she finished her sentence allie dropped her towel and lay on her stomach on the bed, bea smiled and got on the bed and straddled allie by sitting on her ass, she grabbed the box and bought it closer to her and grabbed one of the oils squirting some on allie's back and dropping the bottle beside her, she rubbed the oil into her back pressing slightly harder into her muscles making allie moan

'ohhhh babe that feels good

'good i just want you to relax, bea massaged all of allie's body not caring about the oil dripping onto the sheets, bea felt allie's body sink into the mattress as she massaged her arms, legs, back, shoulders, neck and head allie moaning every now and than, she massaged her for an hour before realizing allie fell asleep so she got off her and packed the stuff away before washing her hands and getting into bed with allie and falling asleep not long later with the sound of falling rain from the machine playing, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

a couple days later and they were getting ready to leave for there one week away, they were gonna celebrate new years eve/new years day on there holiday and to say debbie was excited was an understatement, she had been up early and cooked breakfast and had packed her bag telling everyone to hurry up, 

'ok debbie we are leaving in 30 minutes its only 10am

'ok mum im just excited

'i know and we will be there just after lunch so just relax for a bit ok, 

'ugh fine, i will get stripes ready for liz to pick him up,

'thank you, liz turned up ten minutes later and picked up stripes wishing them a fun time and left, 

'ok lets go, they all took there bags out to the car and loaded 2 cars and bea locked up and got into her car choosing to drive and franky the other, they picked up boomer first and than alex and took off through the city and pulling out onto the highway, they were half way when debbie complained she was hungry

'mum can we stop somewhere to eat

'yea ok deb i saw a sign for a maccas thats up the road

'sweet thanks, they pulled into the maccas and got out and went inside, they ordered food and sat down waiting for it, debbie saw it coming first so she cleared there bags and phones off to make room

mmm its smells sooooo good, hummed debbie making them all giggle

'babe your daughter loves her food ay, 

'our daughter sure does, allie smiled and kissed bea's cheek before grabbing her chips and eating, they all chatted while eating and it didnt take long before they were back on the road heading towards the beach house, they arrived an hour later and they all grabbed there bags and went to the mail box and grabbed the keys and opened the front door, 

'wow its amazing, said debbie she grabbed alex's hand and yelled that they were gonna choose there rooms hoping to get get them next to each other, the rest of them went inside walking around checking everything out, 

'ok red which room do you want the one? i think you 2 should take the one with the spa and ensuite

'no franky you guys paid you should take it, she shook her head, franky gave her a stern look

bea take yours and allie's bag and go to that room and dont argue about it, bea smirked and grabbed the bags and allie's hand and walked to the room, 

'yes boss!!!!!! they walked in and threw the bags down and laid on the bed there legs tangled and the breathe's lingering as they stared into each others eyes, 

'its beautiful here bea, 

'it really is but not as beautiful as you, allie smiled shyly 'is that allie novak getting all shy on me? allie shoved her lightly

'oh shut up babe, it doesnt happen often so dont get used to it, 

'oh i love how you blush allie, allie jumped on top of bea tickling her

'allie.. alllllllie please stop, bea said laughing

'no way babe i love tickling you

'baby pleeeeeeeese stoooooooop, bea grabbed allie's hands and flipped them over bea straddling allie and all of a sudden the mood changed and the sexual tension could be cut with a knife, bea slowly moved down and kissed allie slipping her tongue in making both of them moan, bea let go of allie's hands knowing it might scare her and allie pulled bea closer to her, her hands in the red heads hair as the kissing intensified and deepened, allie moved one of her hands under bea's shirt rubbing her right breast making bea moan and she moved her body into allie as allie moved her other hand down bea's body and onto her ass squeezing it

'oh fuck allie, bea bit on allie's lower lip dragging it with her as she pulled back slightly

'fuck i love when you do that, allie said so seductively bea almost came undone 

'do you now? allie nodded and bea did it again but this time extremely slow and allie whimpered, 

'bea lets go for a spa, 

'we cant allie, not for this everyone will see

'babe there is a button that pulls shades down so we have privacy, bea nodded

'ok im gonna tell the others were gonna have a nap so we dont get bothered, allie smiled and bea got up not happy to leave there spot but needing to tell they others so there not disturbed, bea walked out coming face to face with franky,

'ugh franky allie and i are gonna have a nap ok, franky quirked and eye brow and smirked

'red just go get your freak on and dont worry about everyone else ok, your on holidays and debbie is good with us, bea smiled

'thank you franky, bea went back into the room and it was darker than before she closed the door and locked it and walked to the veranda and saw allie in the spa naked and waiting for her so she took her clothes off and got in allie's eyes on her the whole time, she stayed to one side of the spa as allie stayed on her side, they stared at each other and the electricity between them was at an all time high, after ten minutes allie moved closed to bea slowly and seductively getting in her face bending her head to kiss bea's neck followed by allie dragging her tongue all over bea's neck sucking her pulse making her tremble

'mmmm allie you know i love when you do touch my neck like that, 

'i only want you to feel good babe all the time, 

'you do, you always do, they spent the next 40 minutes in the spa making each other moan and than got out and allie just couldnt keep her hands to herself and before they could dry off she dragged bea to the bed licking and sucking her through one of the most intense orgasm bea had ever had making her pass out and allie followed, 

they woke up an hour later around dinner time and finally got dressed and walked out to the other who had just started plating up dinner, 

'smells good in here, what is it? asked bea

'gidge and i went and got fish and chips and we also stopped at the super market and got some munchies and bottles of water and coke, plus we got breakfast stuff and juice, oh and i got a couple cakes and some cookies in case anyone wanted something sweet and ice cream, franky smiled at bea, she was so happy to see her best friend happy and it was all thanks to allie who was currently making a plate for bea, 

'i was gonna go and get some stuff tomorrow so thanks for doing that

'no problems red now relax and eat you must be tired, she smirked and allie giggled

'here babe lets eat, they both sat down and ate, bea looked around and apart from liz and kaz who couldnt make it this was her family, 

'who wants a drink? asked debbie and they all said yes so she handed they all drinks and when she gave allie a coke she bent down and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear thank you mama for making mum happy, allie smiled and blushed as bea watched on, after dinner they all decided on a early night as tomorrow they were gonna spent it by the pool and beach, bea and allie went to bea and allie got in and watched as bea went to one of her bags and pulled out the relaxation machine and plugged it in and found a tune that was called 'birds of a prayer' it was of the ocean and birds flying around, allie smiled as she watched bea get into bed and they snuggled together

'thank you for bringing it

'your welcome, i actually think im really loving it as well, it helps me sleep as well, allie smiled and kissed bea before getting comfortable and they both fell asleep,


	42. fun times ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some fun times,

Bea woke up to weight on her chest and turning her head allie was practically laid on top of her which she didn’t mind cause the closer allie is to her the better, looking at the time it was 9am and she thought she should wake allie up, she gently rolled allie onto her back and kissed her head, 

‘allie baby wake up, she saw allie scrunch her face up and bea giggled, allie opened her eyes

‘no I don’t wanna, I’m comfy and I would rather lay here with you all day, 

‘I know but we gotta get up and have breakfast and then were going to the beach, 

‘ok fine but let it be noted I’m not happy, bea scoffed

‘noted babe now get up and get dressed, 

They got up and got dressed washing there faces and brushing their teeth and then walking out their room and into the kitchen seeing the others there getting breakfast ready, 

‘morning red how did you sleep?

‘good morning everyone, I slept great Franky, it’s so peaceful here

‘yea it really is, ok so have breakfast and then we will head down to the beach for a few hours, bea nodded and made 2 plates for her and allie and they sat down with the others eating, 

after they ate they quickly cleaned up and went to their rooms to get changed and then they left to the beach which was basically there back yard, they walked down the back stairs which led to the sand bank and went and sat closer to the water and laid out their towels, it was quite warm so bea grabbed the sun cream from Debbie 

‘allie come here babe so I can put this on you so you don’t get burned

‘ok babe but really you just want to touch me, she smirked and bea laughed

‘you caught me out I just can’t help myself now turn around so I can do your back my queen, allie shyly smiled as the others giggled at bea calling her queen, bea lathered her up and allie did the same for bea 

‘ok allie I’m going in the water you coming

‘yep lets go allie picked up bea and threw her over her shoulder and ran to the water and bea squealed and laughed as allie threw both her and bea into the water, they messed around in the water for a while as the others joined them in the water, allie trying to out swim bea as bea chased her for splashing her and scaring her with the sea weed as the others laughed at them, after 20 minutes in the water bea took a break and got out and laid on her towel to relax for a bit, she must have fallen asleep cause the next thing she felt was someone wet sit on her pelvis, she knew it was allie so she popped her eyes open seeing allie with her cheeky smile on her face

‘what are you doing allie?

‘nothing babe but I don’t think you should sleep out here you will get burnt so do you want to go back up to the house so you can sleep for a bit?

‘no, it’s ok babe I didn’t mean to fall asleep I’m fine, plus I wanna go back in the water, she smiled and allie nodded but didn’t move as she felt bea move her hands onto her thighs rubbing over her skin, allie swallowed hard as bea moved her hands further up and rubbed her fingers over allies’ heated core while they stared each other in the eyes

‘bea please don’t do that right now, I might actually cum just from the sensation, bea smirked

‘I’m not doing anything baby

‘yea you are, I’m so completely turned on right now that I’m struggling to concentrate, allies’ breathing had quickened up as bea put one of her fingers into allies’ bikini bottoms and into her folds rubbing her clit, 

‘oh, fuck bea don’t stop please, 

‘kiss me allie, allie looked at the others in the water not paying attention to them and thankfully there was no one else there as it was a private beach, she leaned down and kissed bea as bea pushed harder onto her clit making allie shudder at the contact and she could feel the orgasm building, she was shocked how bea could make her come undone so quickly it was crazy, as bea rolled her tongue around allie's and she felt allie shake and hold onto her as she came on bea’s hand

‘oh, fuck bea, allie moaned as she felt herself release and she fell limp on top of bea ‘fuck what are you doing to me, I fucking love you, she sat up and grabbed bea’s head and kissed her passionately, she got off bea and laid down next to her, her breathing still quite heavy and her heart pounding, she turned her head to bea who was watching her with a smile on her face

‘your everything to me allie and I never want to be without you, allie smiled and grabbed bea’s hand and kissed it

‘you never will be, I am here as long as you will have me,

‘well I hope forever is good for you allie, 

‘forever is a long-time babe

‘good, I hope so, they laid there for about ten minutes and then decided to go back in the water, Debbie saw them coming back in and when they came back in she wanted to talk to her mum 

‘hey mama can I borrow mum for a minute?

‘sure Debbie, bea followed Debbie away from the other still in the water

‘what’s up Debbie? You ok?

‘yea mum I am I just wanted to say thank you for inviting Alex here with us, I know we having been together long but its given us a chance to get to know each other better

‘your welcome baby, I’m glad your getting to know each other better, you know Debbie although allie and I have been together 10 months we are still learning about each other, little quirks, little habits so take it slow and don’t rush it, Debbie nodded 

‘thanks mum, she hugged bea and then they went back over to the others and they spent another hour in the water when they all decided to go back to the house and swim in the pool, they grabbed their stuff and headed upstairs and threw their stuff on the lounge chairs and they all jumped in cleaning the sand off themselves, bea turned around to see allie floating on a blow-up alligator laying on her stomach a smile plastered on her face

‘allie were did you find that?

‘over there in the corner there are heaps of stuff, bea nodded and told the others and they went and got stuff for themselves and Debbie grabbed a pool noodle for bea, 

‘thanks Debbie, 

Franky got out and checked on google for a delivery place around the area and ordered pizza for all of them, 

‘red I ordered pizza should be here in 40 minutes, 

‘ok thanks Franky, they swam a little longer when bea heard the door bell so she got out and grabbed a towel and opened the door, 

‘hello ma’am I have your order for you

‘ok give me a minute I will get money, bea went and grabbed money from her room and paid for the pizza and took it too the back table by the pool, 

‘’food guys come and get it

‘about time mum I’m starving

‘You’re always hungry Debbie, bea rolled her eyes and she turned to see allie was now laying on a floating lounge with no care in the world so she walked over to where allie was

‘babe do you want to eat?

‘yea I’m hungry what did you get?

‘pizza, allie nodded and looked at bea and bea laughed ‘do you want me to get you some?

‘please baby I’m so comfortable

‘ok I will be back, bea made allie and herself a plate and allie floated over to her to grab her plate and bea sat on the side of the pool and put her feet on the floaty so it didn’t float away,

‘thank you, baby, bea smiled and they ate their pizza and boomer handed everyone drinks from inside, 

‘hey umm bea I was thinking yea that maybe later we can go for a drive to the main area, I looked online and it says there is a carnival with rides and games and stuff

‘yea sure booms as long as everyone else agrees, Franky?

‘yea sure red were up for it, 

‘Debbie?

‘yes, mum sounds fun

‘allie how about you?

‘sure, babe you know I love games

‘ok great so how about we hang out a bit longer and then I need a nap cause the sun made me tired and plus at night time is better as the lights will be Kool

‘yea ok red I’m good with that, we can leave at 6pm, they all agreed and finished eating and swam some more before they went inside all relaxing, bea threw herself on the bed and allie followed

‘fuck the sun always makes me tired

‘yea me to bea, lets have a nap I have set my alarm for 4.30 so we have a couple hours sleep before we have to get ready, 

'Yea good idea but I should change from my bikini, she tried to get up but was stopped by allies’ hand

‘no don’t worry about it we can have a shower before we leave later, bea nodded and put the air con on and they snuggled together and fell asleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all woke from there nap and each had a shower and got dressed, they were all waiting in the lounge room for Debbie who was taking her time and after 15 minutes she came out and she looked absolutely beautiful, she had an orange and red sun dress with sandals and her hair was straight, Alex sat there with his mouth hung open with shock, allie nudged bea 

‘babe look at Alex? Bea and allie giggled at his face expression

‘poor kid can’t close his mouth, of course Franky had to say something

‘oi Alex close your mouth before you eat a fly, they all burst out laughing and Alex blushed, 

‘leave him alone Franky, Debbie grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek, 

‘alright let’s go guys, bea closed the house up and they all jumped in the cars and took off towards the main part which was only ten minutes away and they parked the cars, boomer and Debbie’s face lit up when they saw the carnival, the rides, games, big slides, mazes, fairy floss and all the food, they got out of the cars and walked in grabbing tickets to do the rides, bea grabbed allies’ hand and pulled her towards the rides

‘come on babe lets go on the roller coaster, allie laughed

‘ok but bea I haven’t done on in years

‘you will be fine babe, I will hold your hand, allie nodded and they all went and lined up in the line and waited, it took about 5 minutes and they were now getting on with allie and bea in the front followed by Debbie and Alex than boomer on her own and then Bridget and Franky, 

‘you ready gidge

‘let’s do this, 

‘how about you red

‘so ready Franky but looking at allie I think she may throw up, babe do you want to get off?

‘no, it’s ok I can do this just hold my hand and don’t let go

‘I never will, as it went up the tracks bea could see allie turn white and she wrapped one arm around her shoulders and held her hand with the other and allie leaned into her, 

‘its ok baby it will only be 2 minutes and its done, if that

‘I know I’m just being a baby

‘maybe but you’re my baby and I will look after you, 

‘thank you, babe, allie saw the cart come to a stop at the top and she prepared herself for the drop, she was very thankful that there were no loops otherwise she may have had a heart attack, the cart dropped and went fast through the course and allie yelled

‘fuck, fuck, fuck

‘its ok baby, bea couldn’t help but laugh, she loved this kind of thing, after a minute and a half the ride stopped and they all got off and allies’ legs were like jelly so bea had to help her out and down the stairs, she could feel allie shaking so when they went down the stairs she grabbed her and hugged her trying to calm her down

‘its ok baby your safe

‘I’m sorry bea but there is no way I can go on another crazy ride, I think I will stick to kiddy rides, bea giggled

‘its ok babe lets go play some games and then we will see after, hey you guys go do the rides we are going to play some games, how about we meet back here in an hour and we can get food

‘yea ok red, Debbie and Alex stay with us so we can do the rides together, they all nodded and departed from each other,

‘bea you can go do rides with them I will be fine

‘I know but I would rather be with you so let’s go play over there, allie kissed bea and they spent the next 40 minutes playing games and laughing as they competed each other, 

‘ok how about we sit over here for a bit and relax bea

‘yea sure I’m tired after kicking your ass, she laughed and allie pushed her playfully

‘whatever babe you took advantage of my vulnerable state

‘yea sure allie, come on sexy let’s go grab a drink and sit down, allie smiled and nodded, they went and grabbed a slushy and sat on the benches talking and they shared the slushy

‘I haven’t had one of these since I was like 10, said bea

‘I never had one before its yummy

‘what do you mean you never had one before today?

‘well my mum was a bitch and never gave me much and I never had the money to but anything for myself so there is some stuff I missed out on I guess, bea’s heart broke allie had missed out on the simplest of things, 

‘well with me whatever you want you get

‘oh yea?

‘yea anything you want!!!

‘how about a kiss

‘that’s it, that’s all you want?

‘yep, bea leaned closer and kissed allie it was only supposed to be innocent but allie put her hand behind bea’s neck and pulled her closer to her and licked her lips making bea open her mouth and allie slipped her tongue in, as there tongue’s glided against each other allie moved even closed to bea almost in her lap and bea put her hands on allie’s back rubbing up and down sending waves of pleasure to allies’ wet core, they were so caught in the moment that they forgot where they were and bea heard someone say something she wasn’t happy with so she pulled back and turned her head to see a couple in there 30’s by the looks of it

‘what the hell did you just say?

‘I said stop that disgusting shit in public, bea stood up and took a few steps towards them coming face to face with them, allie right behind her

‘what’s it too you what we do? Said bea 

‘it’s disgusting and it’s not acceptable, bea scoffed

‘babe come on don’t worry about them, but bea didn’t listen

‘so, because we are 2 women its not right, the woman nodded her head

‘so, we should both be with men, right?

‘that’s right, 

Bea took a step and came almost nose to nose with the woman

‘I was with a man and he beat and raped me for years so you will excuse me if I don’t give a flying fuck what you think, so take your judge mental ass out of my face before I make you, the woman stared for a minute and she could see the anger from bea’s eyes and turned and walked away, bea stood there watching them leave and then she felt allies’ hand on her arm

‘bea its ok come here, she spun bea around and held her in the most loving embrace bea had ever felt and allie felt bea melt in her arms and reciprocate the hug, bea mumbled ‘sorry’ in allies’ ear and allie pulled back to look into her chocolate brown eyes

‘you have nothing to be sorry for, I’m surprised you didn’t knock her out, 

‘I was going to but I didn’t want to embarrass you

‘you could never embarrass me bea, she kissed bea and dragged her to sit back down, its only took 5 more minutes for the others to come back

‘mum I’m hungry can we eat

‘yes, Debbie there is a little café over there let’s go there, they all agreed and walked over there and sat down, they ordered their food and allie told the group what happened with the couple and Franky was fuming and wanted to go find them

‘no Franky its done with just sit down so we can enjoy our night

‘ok fine, she huffed and Bridget grabbed her hand as she sat down and they talked about New Year’s Eve which was the next day, there food came and they all ate their food except Debbie only had a quarter as she had a tummy ache, 

‘Debbie are you ok?

‘I don’t know mum, my tummy hurts really bad, 

‘ok Franky can you take them home and I will go get you something from the chemist, 

‘yea ok come on guys, they all stood up and bea kissed Debbie on the head and felt she was hot

‘Franky when you back can you run her a Kool bath please

‘yea I got it, lets go and get this one settled, bea watched as Alex put his arm around Debbie and walked her to the car and helped her in 

‘bea lets go to the chemist, they went to one and got a couple things and some electro water and took off back to the beach house and parked the car, she walked in to see Alex, Bridget and boomer on the couch

‘where is Debbie and Franky?

‘Franky is sitting with Debbie while she has a bath, bea nodded and went to the bathroom knocking on the door

‘Debbie it’s just me I’m coming in, she walked in and saw Debbie in the tub and Franky sitting on the edge rubbing Debbie’s head ‘how you feeling deb?

‘oh, mum I feel very queasy, 

‘I think you may have sun stroke, did you put sun screen on today?

‘yea I did but I did it only once, I guess the sun was too strong, bea nodded

‘ok let’s get you out and in bed, bea and Franky lifted her out and dried her and put a robe on her

‘mum its too hot for a robe

‘I know but the air con is on in your room so your body can stay warm and you head and face can cool down, come on baby, bea and Franky walked her to her room and laid her down in bed and allie came in with the meds and some cold water

‘hey sweet heart takes this it will help, 

‘thank you, mama, just as she was about to take the meds she got out of bed and ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet and bea followed her to hold her hair back and rub her back

‘let it all out Debbie it good to get the toxins out

‘ugh that’s so gross sorry mum

‘don’t be sorry your unwell ok, lets get you back in bed, once she was in bed she took the meds and drank some of the electro water and laid down and allie laid with her and was rubbing her head

‘you 2 go and relax I will look after her

‘are you sure babe?

‘yes, I am, so just go watch a movie or something

‘ok, bea kissed allie and Debbie on the head and walked out, Franky grabbed a bucket that was in the laundry and put it by the bed just in case

‘if you need to throw up just do it in here

‘thank you, Franky, they both left and allie laid there rubbing her hand on Debbie’s head and massaging her temples to get her to relax

‘thank you, mama, for staying with me

‘no problem at all Debbie, I want to make sure your ok, how are you feeling now? And just with those words Debbie flung her body over to the bucket and threw up twice and allie just rubbed her back and held her hair back, Debbie laid back down and allie handed her some water to wash her mouth out

‘you will feel better soon Debbie, when you vomit your getting rid of the crap in your system, 

‘yea well hopefully that was the last time my head hurts so bad, 

‘come lie back and I will rub it for you, after 20 minutes Debbie fell asleep and allie as well, 

Bea walked in after the movie to check on them and they were fast asleep so she grabbed the bucket and cleaned it out and put it back near the bed, she didn’t want to sleep alone so she got in bed behind allie and spooned her and fell asleep, Franky walked in 20 minutes later to see them all asleep so she grabbed the blanket and threw it over them and left the room, 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Debbie woke up in the morning to see both her mums sleeping next to her, she was feeling a little better so decided to get out of bed and go and watch tv leaving the other 2 to sleep, she got up and had a shower and then went to the lounge room to see Alex was awake and watching the Simpsons so she went and sat with him

‘hey Debbie how you feeling?

‘a little better now, still a bit of a head ache and tummy ache but its slowly going away

‘that’s good, come lay your head in my lap and I will massage your head to try get rid of the head ache, Debbie smiled and laid down

‘Alex why are we watching the Simpsons? She giggled

‘babe this is like my favorite show, your never to old for the Simpsons, he smiled at Debbie and began to massage her head, they were laid there for about half an hour when Franky, Bridget and boomer appeared

‘you doing alright deb

‘yea Franky still a bit sore but its getting better, thank you for helping me last night

‘of course, Debbie any time, are your mum and allie still sleeping?

‘yea they are, I woke up and saw mum spooning allie it was so cute, Franky smiled and nodded

Bea woke up and looked around and remembered she wasnt in her room and Debbie was sick, looking over allies’ sleeping body to check on Debbie she saw she wasn’t there and she began to panic so she shot up scaring the crap out of allie

‘fuck bea what’s wrong?

‘Debbie, where is she? She is sick I need to find her

‘babe calm down she probably went to the lounge room, 

‘ok but I need to check on her, bea ran out the room before allie could say anything else and she ran into the kitchen and into Franky

‘whoa red what’s wrong?

‘where’s Debbie? I need to check on her

‘relax red she is in the lounge room laying down with Alex, she is in good hands, bea released a deep breathe

‘sorry Franky its just you know I worry about her

‘I know you do, go and check on her and then go and lie back down with allie, bea nodded and walked over to where Debbie was and crouched down

‘how are you feeling Debbie?

‘I’m ok mum, I had a head ache when I got up but Alex gave me a massage so its almost gone, my tummy hurts a little but I’m ok mum, bea leaned down and kissed   
her head

‘ok good, I’m going to go lie down for a bit, in the kitchen are your meds take them and it should get rid of your head ache and tummy ache, but only take them when you eat ok? Even one piece of toast ok

‘ok mum you go and relax, bea nodded and headed back to Debbie’s room where she left allie and she walked in to find allie almost dosing off again so she got in slowly and allie gravitated towards her and laid her head on bea’s chest

‘is Debbie ok?

‘hmm she said she has a little head ache and a tummy ache but I told her to take her meds when she eats so she should be fine,

‘good to hear, after you guys left last night she threw up twice and her head was pounding, 

‘thank you for being there for her, 

‘of course, babe, I would do anything for you 2, bea kissed the top of allies’ head and they both fell asleep again for a couple more hours,   
They were woken by boomer laughing so they got up and saw it was lunch time, 

‘shit babe we missed breakfast

‘it’s ok allie I enjoyed out little nap, they went to the seating area and saw the others were seated on the patio area lounging about

‘hey guys what are you up to?

‘hey red we thought we could have a relaxing day before tonight seen as Debbie isn’t 100% yet and its going to be a late night,

‘ok Kool, allie and I are hungry how about you guys?

‘red there is a deli down the road why don’t you go grab a sandwich platter and we can all share, I don’t want to eat too much because tonight is going to be a feast, bea agreed and she and allie took the drive and grabbed a platter and bringing it back for all of them to share, after they ate they decided to close the house up and put the air con on and watch a movie, debbie chose and it was finding nemo

'debbie thats a kids move, groaned franky

'its an all age movie franky so just shoosh up and watch it, 

'fine i will, they stayed there watching movie and having ice cream enjoying being with each other, bea turned her head towards allie half way through ans saw how engrossed she was in the movie, her eyes lit up as the movie kept going and she loved to see allie happy and was glad they decided to go away together, 

'stop staring bea, allie smirked

'im not staring im just admiring, she smiled and allie pecked her lips

'your so cute bea, she pinched her cheeks lightly

'im not cute allie, ugh, and allie giggled at her face expression

'you are baby, your more than that but cute is defiantly in there

'oh yea what else am i? bea quirked her eye brows

'well your sexy, amazing, beautiful, kind, sweet, cute,heart of pure gold, tentative and most of all your mine, bea smiled shyly and they shared a loving kiss

'ay bea when ya done snoggin can ya pass me the biscuits please, franky burst out laughing as she didnt even pick up on what allie and bea were doing, bea went bright red and grabbed the biscuits and threw them at boomer,

'thank you bea, she twiddled her fingers at her, they ended up watching another movie which franky chose called transformers and debbie and allie fell asleep, after the movie franky put debbie in her room to sleep a couple hours and bea did the same with allie, they both knew that debbie had woken up a few times during the night and allie helped her get back to sleep every time so they were both tired, while allie and debbie slept bea asked franky to have a talk so they went for a walk, 

'so red whats up?

'umm well i know now isnt the right time considering everything that has been happening with ashley and her court cast is coming up soon but um... she trailed off not sure how to say it, franky stopped them and they sat down

'spit it out red, 

well when allie and i take our trip to paris i think im gonna ask her to marry me, franky went quiet for a couple minutes

'thats fantastic red im so happy for you, 

'you dont think its too quick?

'nah, you probably wont go for 3-4 months and by than the case will be over and allie will be back to herself, this is the best news i have ever heard, 

'i have to get a ring and figure out how to do it, god im so nervous already

'i know what you mean but red allie is perfect for you and you will have your perfect family and you are finally happy, bea nodded and smiled

'thank you franky, no one can know about this, 

'i have to tell gidge

'ok thats fine but no one else especially not debbie you know she cant keep a secret

'yes i know its all good red just me, you and gidge will know, ok lets head back and wake them so we can get ready for tonight, they walked back to the house and bea couldnt help but smile, she was scared of marriage as harry changed when they got married but allie was different and she wanted allie forever and she wanted her to be her wife,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be new years eve


	43. new year's eve/new years day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang celebrate new years

bea and franky went into the house and told everyone they were gonna go to the shopping mall to get the food for tonight, 

'bridget can you please listen out for debbie and allie please?

'of course bea

'thank you we will be back, boomer can you please with alex take the bbq down to the beach and on the side of the house there is fire wood so can you collect some and set it up for the bon fire please

'sure bea, oh can you please get some marshmallows please, bea nodded and left with franky, 

they headed to the shopping mall and went to the butcher and got sausages, burger patties, kebab sticks and meat balls, than they went to the supermarket to get the rest of the stuff, getting salad stuff, grabbing potatoes and eggs for potato salad, franky grabbed rice and veggies to make her special fried rice and bea grabbed more soft drinks, they also got bread, sauce for the hot dogs, they also grabbed a couple boxes of beer and a few bottles of wine and bea grabbed a pack of allie's wine coolers, she also grabbed marshmallows and some biscuits, they left and drove back to the house and alex helped them bring everything out of the car, 

'far guys you got so much stuff, said boomer

'yea but we still have 5 days here so we got extra to have after tonight as well, boomer nodded at bea

'ok well we got all the firewood and the bbq is down there as well as a table to put the food on and we found some fold out chairs so we took them down there so its all set up, 

'thank you boomer, is allie and debbie awake?

'nah there still sleeping

'ok im gonna go wake them, can you guys start on the salads please? she said looking at boomer, alex, bridget and franky

'we got it red just go wake them up, bea nodded and went to debbie's room first, she opened the door and went and sat beside debbie shaking her gently

'debbie sweet heart you gotta get up, debbie groaned and opened her eyes to see her mum sitting there 'how you feeling debbie?

'better thats for sure, what time is it mum?

'its 5pm so you should get up and shower, the others are getting everything ready for tonight

'ok mum im gonna have a shower 

'ok debbie, im gonna go get allie up and were gonna shower and than we will be out, debbie nodded and bea left her room and went to her own room seeing allie still sleeping, she got into bed with allie wrapping her arm around her and kissing her face, her cheek, nose, for head and than her lips and she felt allie respond and moan, she pulled back to see allie smiling softly at her

'i love waking up to you kissing me like that, come here and do it again, bea leaned in and kissed allie over and over again

'baby you need to get up and get ready so we can get down to get the bon fire and bbq started

'ok well im gonna have a shower will you join me?

'i sure will, bea stood up and started to strip her clothes off slowly and sexyily as allie's eyes were glued to bea's body, bea was finally naked and turned to walk to the shower when she turned to allie and nodded her head

'come on alliecat i need my back scrubbed, 

allie shot up and stripped off and ran to the bathroom following bea both a giggling mess, they got into the shower the water cascading over them as bea ran her hands all over allie quickly getting her worked up, she pushed allie against the tiled wall kissing her hard making allie moan into her mouth, bea moved her lips to allie's neck as her hand moved down allie's body to her soaking wet core and she moved 2 fingers into her folds and rubbed her clit making allie buck her hips, 

'oh fuck bea please

'what baby? what do you need?

'i need you inside of me and i want you to fuck me hard, bea smirked and dropped her fingers and pushed into her as far as she could go, she stayed there a few seconds for allie to get used to the feeling until she felt allie move her hips so she started to thrust her fingers in and out hard and allie was ridding her fingers, allie was a moaning mess and bea kissed her to cover the moans as they were quite loud, allie came with such force holding onto bea the best she can but she slid down to the floor with bea following, 

'fuck i cant see straight bea, 

she huffed and bea watched as her chest went up and down trying to get her breathe back, bea very thankful the shower was pretty big so they could sit comfortably on the floor, allie got her breathe back and got on her knees in between bea's legs spreading them open and bending down to lick through her folds bea leaning back more and spreading her legs to give allie better access, allie sucked on bea's clit and pushed 2 fingers into bea and bea arched her back, allie kept her licking and sucking up as she pumped inside of bea 

'fuck allie im not gonna last long

'its ok babe let go for me, allie took her fingers out and stuck her tongue into bea and bea came instantly coming in allie's mouth and allie moaned as the juices ran into her mouth and down her chin, she pulled back with a smirk on her face, bea looked thoroughly fucked and she looked sexy as ever, allie stood up and helped bea up and they stood there hugging for a couple minutes, pulling back from each other

'allie i think we need to clean our selves 

'yea your right, after they actually showered they got out and got dressed and headed out to the kitchen where the rest of them were putting the food together, 

hey bea im gonna go with alex and start the bbq and get the bon fire going

'ok boomer we will be down soon, boomer nodded and her and alex grabbed all the meat and went down the the area they set up, 

'franky what needs doing?

'the salads are done and in the fridge, im just finishing the rice so can you get the esky ready and than you guys can start taking everything down

'ok allie can you take the salads down please babe and i will meet you down there, 

'ok bea, dont take too long or i will miss you, bea smiled and kissed allie and allie took the salads and went down, 

'debbie can you please take a box of beer?

'sure mum

'bridget can you take the other drinks that arent in the cooler and i will bring the remainder of the stuff with franky

'ok i will see you down there, bridget and debbie left with the drinks and bea put the soft drinks and wine coolers in the esky along with the the bag of ice they had, 

'ok franky you ready?

'give me 2 minutes red, did you get the sauce and bread?

'i will get them now im pretty sure everything else is down there, while she waited for franky she saw allie walk back in

'babe what are you doing back here?

'i came to get some pillows and blankets as it might get cold later, she smiled and winked at bea and went and grabbed a few pillows and a few blankets and came back out to bea and franky, 'do you need help to take anything else down?

'no its ok allie franky and i have it, you go down and relax i will be 5 minutes

'ok babe, allie left and bea watched her allie jiggle and franky laughed

'jesus red you got it bad for her, bea blushed and shoved franky playfully

'i know franky i know, they laughed and they grabbed all the stuff and the esky and headed down to the beach area seeing the fire burning from the distance and the smell of the bbq, they walked towards them and put the esky by the table and the other stuff on the table, 

'hows the bbq going booms?

'good franky i recon about 10 minutes till its ready, so maybe get everything ready and we can eat soon, 

'ok boomer, franky and bea set the plates and cutlery up and took the covers off the salads, put the bread and sauce on the table and happy with everything set up, 

'here franky the meats ready, she said handing the 2 trays to franky and she put them on the table

'thanks boomer, ok guys come and get food, debbie and alex got up first and got there food and sat down on the blanket together, boomer made her plate and bea and allie made there's followed by bridget and franky and they all say around the bon fire, 

'good job on the bbq boomer, said debbie

'thanks deb, boomer said her mouth full of food making the others laugh, they all finished eating and bea had bought a garbage bag and all the rubbish was put away and the food was covered so anyone can eat when they want, bea and allie were laid down on a blanket listening to boomer tell a story about when someone came in and asked if they could get a free service cause there wife sent them to ask, having them all cracking up as she told the story like it was from a cartoon, they had all sat there talking for a long time and they were loving the family time, 

'bea where are the marshmallows?

'in the esky franky, franky grabbed them and the sticks and stuck them on everyone taking a couple each and heating it over the fire and eating them, 'franky in the esky is a few punnets of strawberries can you get them out please, franky handed them out and gave bea a punnet, allie was now laid between bea's legs and bea was feeding her strawberries, allie contently laying on bea's chest and she could feel bea's heart beat on her back and she hummed in delight, debbie checked the time and saw it was 11.30

'guys its 11.30 so only half hour left for this year, lets go around and say if this year was good or bad, 

'ok i will go first, said franky 'i had a good year, i got engaged to this beautiful woman and my best friend fell in love so im stoked, 

'i agree baby, bridget kissed franky, 

'its been an up and down year for me, said alex 'i was in deep trouble and living on the streets but thanks to kaz and allie i have a job, a place to live and i have a gorgeous girlfriend so im ending this year on a high, 

'well my year has been good, i got a full time job with bea and im here on holidays, said boomer

'my year has been up and down, said debbie 'the start was hard with all the harry stuff and the night mares, than my mum fell for mama and it bought a happy light into us and our house, plus i also met my prince charming, she smiled at alex

'well my year has been bittersweet, said allie ' i met a beautiful woman that im madly in love with, i had a life saving surgery, i was attacked and i now have anxiety but thanks to the love of my life i am getting through it, on the plus side being surrounded by all of you is all i could ask for, she turned to look at bea and bea kissed her, 

'how about you red?

'my year has been a bit like debbie's up and down, i found allie the love of my life but it hasnt been easy, as allie said we have had our ups and downs but together we are stronger and we will tackle everything together, as of right now my daughter and allie are safe and im here with you guys so im happy, 

they sat there quietly as they all thought about all that has happened good and bad and were thankful they were all sitting there with each other, they all turned there heads to the fireworks display that was across from the beach, they were amazing with the green, red, blue, silver, purple and so many more colours 

'happy new year babe, allie said and turned to face bea and kissed her pulling her lip back with her, 

'happy new year baby, i love you so much

'i love you too bea

'happy new years fuckers, boomer yelled to all of them and they laughed, bea watched as alex and debbie snuggled together and said happy new year to each other, she looked at franky who was happily sitting in bridgets lap hugging her

'happy new years red and blondie

'happy new years franky and bridget 

the fire works went for about 15 minutes and when they finished they all decided on a late night swim in the pool, so they all collected everything and took it upstairs putting the food away and than they got changed to they could swim, bea was in the kitchen with franky packing stuff away

'its been a good night red

'yea it has, thank you for coming away with us, 

'no sweat red its been fun, bea stood in front of franky and franky sensed the change in bea, 

'franky you have always been there for me and debbie and now allie, you have been the only consistent person in my life, she felt tears spring to her eyes, '

'aww red dont cry i will always be there for you

'the thing is franky i know your not lying to me, i never imagined to have someone like you in my life, after what happened with harry most people would have turned there back to me and debbie but you never did, you have been there no matter what and franky i count you as my sister more than anything, so thank you franky for being there, thank you for being you and thank you for being the light at the end of the tunnel, franky wiped bea's tears and than her own, she had never seen bea like this and really like her vulnerable side, 

'red i would do anything for you, i love you and debbie and now allie, you will forever be my family and nothing will change that, they hugged each other and held on to each other till they heard someone clear there throat, they both turned to see allie and bridget 

'everything ok here babe?

'it sure is allie, just having a moment, im gonna go get changed wont be long, after 10 minutes they were all in the pool swimming around and laughing when boomer jumped in saying she was a mermaid, they played a game of volley ball with bea, allie and boomer winning much too the disappointment of franky, they than decided to get the floaties out and allie grabbed the lounge chair again laying on it and bea handed her a wine cooler, which was now her 9th and bea could tell allie was getting drunk and she laughed, 

'bea come and sit with me on here 

'ok move over or i will sit on you, she laughed

'i dont care sit on me, 

'fine, bea laid on top of allie and got comfortable in her arms kissing her cheek 

'babe im so happy right now, allie slurred and bea giggled

'me too allie, i love having you this close to me, allie smiled

they lay there together for about 45 minutes and bea saw allie dosed off, 

'hey franky what time is it?

'ugh its 3.30am

'shit i didnt know it was that late, allie fell asleep on here, making them all laugh, 

'well red do you need help getting her inside?

'nah its ok i can carry her she is light, bea got off and walked the lounge chair over to the stairs and took the drink from allie's hand and gave it to franky, 'guys we are going to bed good night

'ok red night, she picked allie up in her arms and went inside and laid her on the bed, she stripped allie of her wet bikini and pulled her up in the bed so her head was on the pillow and than she dried herself off and took her bikini off and got in next to allie spooning her and falling asleep, 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

they woke up the next morning and allie felt extremely sick, she laid there and groaned and rubbed her belly with one hand and put her other hand on her head, she felt so sick so she got out of bed and went and grabbed abottle of water from the kitchen, no one was awake as it was early, allie's head felt like a sledge hammer was banging inside it, she went back to bed and laid on her back and closed her eyes again and fell asleep but she must not have been asleep for long as a few minutes later she ran to the bathroom an threw up a couple times, 

bea must have heard her cause she got up and went to the bathroom

'baby you ok? she asked walking over to the sink and wetting a hand towel and wiping allie's face and helping her up

'yea i think i drank too much last night, bea nodded

'yea you have like 9 double strength drinks

'fuck bea the room is spinning, can you get me the bottle of water please, bea went and grabbed it and gave it to allie and she took small sips, 

'ok come on allie lets get you in bed so you can sleep, bea helped allie up on her feet but she couldnt walk straight so bea picked her up in her arms and gently placed her in the bed, 

'sorry bea, i shouldnt be getting drunk

'its ok allie, its good for you to let your hair down, i dont like the fact that your sick baby, im gonna go grab some of what i gave debbie to soothe your tummy

'ok baby, bea went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of tablets and another bottle of water and went back to allie, 

'here baby take this and i will get you a wet cloth for your head, allie took the tablets and drank some water and laid back down, bea came into the room and placed the cold cloth on her head and laid next to her, allie snuggled into bea's side and they both fell asleep again, 

debbie woke up and got up and had a shower, she went into the kitchen to see franky making breakfast with bridget

'good morning everyone, 

'morning debbie, breakfast is nearly ready can you see if your mum wants to eat now, 

'ok i will be back, debbie went to her mums room and opened the door and saw they were both sleeping so she went to her mums side and shook her lightly

'mum wake up, bea opened her eyes and looked at debbie

'mum breakfast is ready do you want to eat?

'not now allie has bee sick so im gonna stay here with her till she feels ok, 

'do you need anything mum?

'can you please just wet this cloth with cold water please, 

'sure mum, debbie wet the cloth and bought it back and put it on allie's head and left them to be, she went into the kitchen to eat breakfast

'are they coming debbie?

'no allie has been sick so mum is gonna stay with her, franky nodded

'ok i will make 2 plates and leave them aside for them, the rest of them ate and cleaned up and than they went and sat on the back patio 'hey guys do you fancy a drive? most places are closed but how about we leave them too alone and gice them some peace and quiet and go for a walk on the beach, 

'yea sure franky, said debbie, they all got ready and franky wrote a note to let bea and allie know where they went and they left the house, 

bea woke up a couple hours later and allie looked to be getting the colour back in her face, it was 1pm so she decided to wake allie so she could eat and drink water, 

'baby wake up, allie opened her eyes and smiled at bea

'hey baby

'hey how are you feeling allie?

'my tummy is better but my head still hurts, 

'ok how about we have something to eat and than we can lie down again

'ok babe, they both got up and went to the kitchen and bea saw the letter from franky telling her that she and the rest of them wont be back till later tonight and there was food for them in the oven, she took the plates out and heated them up and sat down with allie to eat, after they ate they took a shower separately and than lay back in bed, bea put the relaxation machine on and the air con as it was quite hot and they lay there before they fell asleep again, thats basically what they did for the rest of the day till about 6pm when they heard the others come home so they got out of bed and went out to greet them

'hey allie feeling better? asked debbie

'yes i am thanks debbie, 

'good well how about we go out for dinner red?

'allie you up for it?

'sure babe, 

'ok lets get ready and leave in 30 minutes, they all nodded in agreement and 30 minutes later they left and drove down to the main area and they got out and walked to a cafe near by and sat down and ordered food, after they ate they went down to the beach, there was only a couple other people there, they went and sat on the sand watching over the waves, allie was sitting between bea's legs and bea was hugging her and allie ran her hand up and down bea's arms feeling goose bumps on her skin

'babe maybe we should move here? is so nice here

'allie we can move here but we can have this as our special place, allie nodded

'ok fine but were gonna come back here right? i feel so free here

'yes baby we will come back again i promise, bea kissed allie's head and smiled

they all sat together the wind blowing in there hair and the waves crashing and allie felt bea squeeze her tighter and she snuggled her closer enjoying the warmth, she was so in love with this woman and she never wanted to let her go, allie was her woman and no one will take her away from her


	44. there holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the holiday continues

bea woke up and saw that allie wasnt in bed so she sat up and looked around seeing she was sitting in the spa naked, she had put the shades down so no one can see her, she had her hair out of her pony tail and she was kinda floating in the water with her head leaning against the side and her eyes closed and bea could only smile at how cute she was, she got out of bed and went and sat on the side of the spa putting her legs in, she was also naked due to there activities last night where allie had her almost screaming in pleasure, 

'what are you doing in here baby?

'oh you know just hanging out, thought i would enjoy it while i was waiting for you to wake up, allie opened her eyes and smirked, 

'well im up no what do you want to do? allie moved so she was in between bea's legs and leaned up and kissed bea

'good morning my beautiful queen, said allie as she continued to kiss bea along her jawline and her neck, 

'allie dont start something you cant finish, she hummed

'oh but baby i always finish what i start, she took bea's nipple into her mouth lightly sucking and twirling her tongue around it, 

'but the others are probably waiting for us to have breakfast?

'i would rather have breakfast right here right now, she pushed bea's legs open and dived her tongue into bea's fold and bea laid back on the joint patio around the spa, 

'oh fuck allie yes like that

'fuck babe you taste so good, i could stay here all day, 

allie moved her tongue all through her folds and dipping it into her entrance tasting bea's arousal thoroughly enjoying the moans coming from bea's mouth,bea held allie's head in place so she can get more friction, allie was relentless and bea had come undone within a few minutes, her trembling body was so sexy when she came, who was allie kidding bea is always sexy, allie stood up with a satisfied grin on her face as bea was getting her breath back, allie pulled bea up gently and into her arms in the water and bea wrapped her arms around her neck and her legs around allie waist, allie sat down with bea in her lap

'your so perfect babe, bea smiled shyly and blushed, 'god you drive me crazy when you blush like that

'stop it allie, she put her head in the crook of allie neck as her blush hit her full force

'sorry babe you know i cant help it with you, they stayed there kissing for a while basking in each others presence when someone knocked and entered

'hey mum do you... debbie stopped walking and talking when she saw bea and allie in the spa naked 'erm shit sorry mum, debbie turned her back to them, 

'sorry debbie, 

'its ok i just wanted to let you know breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes

'ok baby were just gonna shower and we will be out, 

'ok thats fine, debbie left and closed the door behind her,

'didnt you lock the door last night allie?

'yea but i got up in the middle of the night to get a bottle of water form the kitchen, i guess i forgot to lock it up again sorry

'its fine its not like we were actually doing anything, im glad it wasnt franky thou, allie giggled as did bea

'i know she would have teased us for ages, 

'yep now lets go shower i have plans for all of us today, they went and showered and were now sitting having breakfast with the rest of the gang

'hey guys i have made plans for today?

'what is it mum?

'well i booked us all on a dolphin watch on a boat

'thats sweet as bea, thanks

'yea babe thats a great idea, 

'good well we have to be there in 45 minutes so lets get going, they all agreed and got dressed and left to go to the dock where the boat was waiting for them, 

\-------------------------------------------------------

they pulled up at the dockside about 40 minutes later and got out walking to the office and after bea confirmed there booking they were directed to the boat they were taking, 

'holy crap its a luxury boat, said franky who was helping bridget on 

'its really nice mum, good job

'thanks sweet heart, i just thought this would be fun, 

they all sat as the captain steered the boat away from the dock, the captain was asked to drive slow as bea wanted to enjoy the sun and take there time, about half an hour later the boat came to a stop and the captain dropped the anchor

'ok ladies and sir lunch will be ready in 5 minutes so we will bring it out and place it at that table right there, the table was a massive booth and as no one else was on the boat it was all there's so they went and sat there waiting, a few minutes later a couple waiters bought out 3 big platters of seafood and placed them on the table, it had lobster, crab, squid, fish, calamari, as well as hot chips and salad, lemon and a couple dipping sauces

'mm yum, this is so good mum, 

'yea red you did good, bea smiled and turned to kiss allie on the cheek who was smiling at her, allie and bea were feeding each other and franky watched thinking how cute they were, after they finished eating the waiters cleared the table and bought out champagne and orange juice and they took there glasses and laid on the loungers that were in front of the boat, the captain came back out a few minutes later

'i hope you all enjoyed lunch?

'we did it was great thank you, said bridget

'ok good not we are gonna go that way for about 15 minutes and thats where the dolphins are, 

'ok great, im so excited babe, said allie and bea smiled, 

they boat drove a bit further down and anchored and they all stood up seeing the dolphins jump from the water and you could hear there squeaking noises, they were all taking photos and allie asked franky to take a couple photos with her phone, she handed franky her phone and bea stood with allie behind her hugging her and franky took a couple photos and than allie pulled debbie into the photos, once that was done debbie went and sat with alex and bea turned in allie's arms, they stared lovingly into each others eyes with smiles on there faces, little did they know franky and even debbie was snapping shots of them, allie leaned in forward snuggling her nose into bea's making bea giggle, 

'thank you for organizing this babe its been amazing, 

'your amazing allie, your so much more than i could ever imagine, allie blushed and kissed bea and pulled back putting her fore head on bea's

'your my everything my queen and i will make sure every day that you feel that, 

'you and debbie are everything to me too baby, they kissed again until boomer pulled them apart

'oh god you 2 are so sweet your giving me a tooth ache, they all burst out laughing and bea and allie shook there heads as allie sat on a lounger and pulled bea into her lap, and bea snuggled up to allie and they sat there watching the dolphins swimming around and doing there tricks, the others sitting around them doing the same, 

after an hour the dolphins had gone and they decided to go back to the dock and find a place for dinner, once they got off the boat they walked to the cars and drove into town and parked the cars where all the shops, cafe's and restaurants are so they got out and walked around a bit going into a souvenir shop, bea and allie bought a couple magnets and t-shirts and franky and bridget bought some shot glasses and matching t-shirts, once they finished there debbie chose a place to eat, it was a nice italian restaurant so they walked in and the hostess seated them, 

'umm mum i feel like were under dressed for this place, they all looked around and laughed

'thats cause we are debbie, but oh well im hungry so as long as they feed us i dont care how were dressed, 

'touch'e mum, they decided to to all share so they ordered 4 pizza's, a meat lovers, supreme, bbq chicken and a pepperoni, they ordered salt and pepper squid, 2 plates of caprese salad, 3 plates of aranchini balls and garlic bread, they also ordered the dips and bread plates to start with , they got some wine and soft drinks as well, as they were eating they chatted about what they were gonna do for the next couple of days they had left, deciding on having a bbq tomorrow and just relaxing the remaining 2 days, the mains came out and they each dug in making themselves plates of food, after they ate they decided on getting dessert from a shop a couple shops away and taking it back to the house and watch a movie and relax in the air con, bea and franky argued over who was paying the check, so allie picked it up and went and paid it

'no allie i will pay

'no bea its fine, you and franky have paid for plenty of things for this holiday, i can my pay my own way as well bea, she snapped, she walked to the counter before bea could reply, they all got up and collected there things and waited for allie outside, allie came out and bea held her hand and they walked to the dessert shop 

'hey franky get whatever you guys want allie and i will be out here, 

'ok red, bea and allie sat on a bench 

'im sorry i snapped at you before bea, she sighed

'its ok, its my fault, 

'no its not, its just that you pay for everything and its not fair we are in a relationship and we should be equal

'allie you pay for plenty of things, your always buying food and sweets, you pay bills as well and your always buying things for me an debbie, so please dont put yourself down like that, 

'yea maybe but i feel like i dont put in enough, 

'allie me paying for dinner or something like that is nothing, i like looking after you and debbie, 

'you do?

'of course i do, i told you allie your my queen and i plan to make sure your treated like that every day, allie smiled and kissed bea, 

'i love how you look after me, makes me feel safe,

'good,, they were silent for a bit till bea spoke

'allie what would you think about us sharing a bank account?

'you really want to share your money with me?

'yes, whats mine is yours, so what do you think?

'but bea i dont earn as much as you do?

'so what, we are together and i want to share everything with you, we can pay bills together and we can be equal as we should be, the amount either of us earn isnt the issue, allie looked at bea with so much love that bea's stomach was doing sommer saults , 

'ok we can go to the bank when we get bake and open a joint account, bea smiled 

'good now is there a particularly dessert you want so i can make sure they get it?

'umm maybe pavlova,

'ok give me a minute, she went in and told franky to get a pavlova and came back out, they waited ten minutes for the others to come back out and they got in the cars and drove back to the beach house, they went in and debbie turned the air con on and bridget and bea sorted the cakes out, once everyone had a plate boomer put a movie on and they all sat and had there dessert and watched the movie, once finished they decided on another one as it was only 9pm, debbie put on dirty dancing and half way through bea fell asleep laying in allie's arms

'hey blondie reds asleep, you she looks dead to the world, 

'shit really?

'yea here let me help you get her to bed, franky pulled bea forward and allie stood up and franky put bea in allie's arms, 'you ok to carry her?

'yea im fine she is as light as a baby, she laughed, 'good night all, she carried bea to there room and placed her on the bed and took off bea's clothes leaving her in a bra and undies and tucked her under the blanket, she used the bathroom and stripped her clothes and got in beside bea gravitating to her sleeping form, when allie put her arm over bea's stomach bea woke with a fright and her body jumped

'sorry babe i didnt mean to scare you, bea relaxed when she realized it was allie, 

'no im sorry i was having a bad dream and the touch scared me, 

'are you ok? allie looked worried, 

'hmm i am, how did i even get into bed? im sure i was on the couch

'you were and you fell asleep so i carried you here, bea moved so she was hugging allie and snuggled into her, 

'thank you, she mumbled and she fell asleep again and allie followed after a couple minutes, 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

they were all laying by the pool franky and bea were messing around in the pool with the others were sun baking, alex got up and and went into the water to talk to bea, 

'hey bea i want to do something special for debbie tonight

'ok what were you thinking?

'maybe a candlelight dinner on the beach, franky and bea looked at how cute he was

'ok that can be done, i can cook for you, said franky, 

'yea and me and franky will go and get a few things from the shops for you and we can set it up, 

'really thank you that would help,

'sure we will go get lunch at the same time so it doesnt look suspicious, 

'ok great, i have a list of what i need, i will go and get it and put it in your room franky on the bed and some money, alex went and did so and bea and franky went and got changed, and franky grabbed the list and money and came back out to the others

'ok guys franky and i will go get lunch, we will be back, 

'ok babe can you please get some coke as well, 

'sure and what do you guys want for dinner?

'how about you get the stuff for a roast and i will cook, said boomer and they all turned there heads 'what i can cook

'we know boomer but you havent cooked for us in a while except the bbq, 

'yea well i want to cook, bea i will text you what i need now, 

'ok we will be back soon, bea kissed allie and franky kissed bridget and they left, 

they drove to the shops and got out and grabbed a trolley, franky was gonna cook chicken stuffed with cheese and spinach and mash with cream sauce for debbie and alex, so she got what she needed plus what was on alex's list which was, candles, strawberries, cream, rose petals and she also got the stuff to make alcohol free cocktails, bea got the ingredients for the roast and also some ice cream, coke and some more munchies, she also got a can of fresh whipped cream a\so she could have some fun with allie later, they paid for there items and went to the take away shop to get lunch getting chicken and chips with salad and they went back to the house, they went in and unpacked the shopping and than taking the food out to the others who were still by the pool, they all made a plate and sat down eating, 

'babe did you get coke?

'yes i did i will go get it

'no its ok you relax i will get it, who else wants a drink? 

they all decided on coke so allie grabbed the cans and bought them out handing them to everyone and sitting back beside bea, after they finished eating bea and franky got to setting up the table and things for alex for later while boomer distracted debbie in the pool, an hour later and they all got out and went and had showers and boomer started dinner as it would take an hour, she cut up the veggies, sweet potato, carrots, potato, she steamed broccoli and cauliflower as well, she put the veggies and roast in and it just needed to cook, bea told alex to take debbie for a walk for 20 minutes and than go to the table they had set up, 

'debbie lets go for a walk, he said

'ok sure, they walked out the house hand in hand to the beach but cause it was a little dark debbie didnt see the table set up as the candles hadnt been lit yet, franky started on there dinner and bea made the cocktail for them, once that was done she quickly ran down to the table and lit the candles and scattered the rose petals around, boomer came down with the cocktail and a couple of bottles of water and placed them on the table, they saw alex and debbie in the far distance walking back and ran back up to the house, bea watched as alex walked debbie over to the table and they sat down and alex poured them some of the cocktail mix, she went inside leaving them to it, 

'ok franky they just sat down so how long will dinner be for them?

'it will be ready in 5 minutes, who's taking it down there?

'i will, said bridget

'yea and i will help, said allie, 

'why you 2? asked franky

'well cause you and bea will make debbie embarrassed so just let us do it ok, 

'ok fine gidge, 

franky plated up the food and they took it down to the couple who were enjoying the suttle breeze and light conversation, they placed the plates in front of them and left them to it, 

'alex this is beautiful thank you

'your welcome babe, i want to make sure you feel special, 

'you always do, debbie smiled and they ate there food and saw bridget and allie come back with 2 more plates which was dessert, franky made them chocolate sundae's and they ate that before going for another walk, 

'tonight has been great alex, 

'yea it has, im glad im with you debbie

'me too, they sat down on the sand watching over the water, they kissed a bit and than decided to go back up to the house as it got windy, 

they walked in to see the others eating the dinner boomer cooked, boomers meal turned out really good and everyone was completely stuffed, they cleaned up the kitchen and sat down with the tv on, 

'babe im gonna go in our room and call kaz make sure she is ok and the shelter as well

'ok allie, allie went and lay on the bed and called kaz and she answered on the second ring

'hey bubba hows your holiday going

'hey mum its been great, we went on a dolphin watch yesterday, we have been to the beach and out for dinner, its been great

'thats good, you needed a break after everything that has happened, 

'yea i guess so, so how are you? and the shelter?

'im doing good and the shelter is doing fine so dont worry, 

'i always do you know that, 

'yea i know but all is fine so just enjoy your last couple days ok

'ok mum i will, i will call you when i get back

'ok bye allie

'bye mum, allie hung the phone up and threw the phone on the bed and lay there or a while, her mind going to ashleys court case and how she was gonna have to face her again as she knew ashley was gonna try and worm her way out of the charges, she heard the door open and close, she knew it was bea and it was confirmed when bea straddled allie and looked into her eyes

'hows kaz and the shelter?

'both good, 

'ok thats good, allie nodded 'whats wrong baby?

'i was just thinking about the court case that starts in a couple weeks, 

'your really nervous about facing her? she knew the answer but she needed allie to open up to her

'yea i am, allie nodded and bit he lip as it quivered 

'oh baby i know you are scared but its something you need to do to make sure she gets what she deserves, bea got off allie and sat beside her and allie put her head in bea's lap as bea ran her hand through allie's blonde locks, they lay like that for 20 minutes till allie spoke

'what if she gets away with it? she said so quietly that if bea wasnt concentrating so much on allie she would have missed it, 

'oh baby franky and her team will make sure she goes down, she wont get away with it i promise, allie nodded as tears sprung from her eyes and ran down her cheeks, bea wiped them away 

'allie dont cry she doesnt deserve your tears, your too good of a person for any of this, they lay there in that position as bea soothed allie with her hands as she rubbed her back and head, she could feel allie's head getting heavier as she was lulled into a deep sleep, she stayed there leaving allie to sleep as she played on her phone, half an hour later and there was a light knock on the door and franky came in and sat on the bed next to bea

'is she alright?

'she is worried about the case

'with ashley?

'yea she is worried ashley is gonna get away with it

'no way bea its never gonna happen, there is so much evidence against her and she will put up a good fight she has a good lawyer but we are better and she will spent a lot of time in jail, 

'good im glad she will, she deserves it, 

'ok well im heading to bed red, do you want help putting her up on the bed, 

'no she seems comfortable so i will leave her on my lap, can you just put the relaxation machine on please and pass the blanket

'sure red, good night, franky put the machine on and threw the blanket on them and left the room going to lay with bridget, 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

it was there last day as they were leaving the following day, they decided a bbq by the pool followed by swimming and just hanging out by the pool, 

'bea im going for a drive with bridget we will be back

'ok babe are you ok?

'i am nothing to worry about, bea nodded and allie kissed bea and was walking out with bridget

'gidge the bbq will be ready in an hour 

'ok baby, we wont be long, they left and bridget was driving franky's car, allie wanted to have a talk to bridget just about whats been going on in her head, she realized after her talk with bea last night that with the ashley court case coming up that she may struggle, bridget pulled up at a park and they got out and sat at a bench that was there, 

'so allie whats going on?

'you know how ashleys' court case is coming up?

'yea

'well im worried i wont be able to cope well with it, 

'ok is there one thing that stands out

'i think more than anything its seeing her, i mean the last time i saw her she was umm.... well she was on top of me, i dont remember the last day when i was found as i was out of it from the drugs she gave me, 

'ok, are you scared of her?

'yea i am, i dont want to admit it but i am,

'you shouldnt be embarrassed about it allie, what she did to you was a disgusting thing to do, allie nodded

'yea true, how do i deal with seeing her, 

'allie you need to get your mind saying to yourself that she is a monster and she needs to bare the guilt of what she did, 'are you still doing the exercises i told you to do?

'yea i am, it has helped me heaps, i feel more free every day and i can do more, but im worried that its because of bea,

'what do you mean?

'well she hasnt left me side since it happened and what if i only feel better cause she is around, 

how do you feel right now? like right this minute?

'i feel good, its good to be out and about, 

'you feel good and bea isnt around, 

'yea but i miss her when im not with her, bridget laughed

'trust me thats normal, i miss franky when im not with her as well, allie smiled

'yea there like safety blankets, said allie and they both laughed, 

'allie i think your very strong and when the case does start you will be ok, it will be hard to start with but i think you can do it, 

'thank you bridget, they sat there talking for another 20 minutes and than they drove back to the house and when they got out of the car and they could smell the bbq cooking so they went inside to see bea preparing the potato bake and salad, bea's face lit up when she saw allie coming towards her and she hugged her from the back kissing her cheek, 

'hey baby food is ready you hungry?

'i am so how about i get some plates and we can go and eat, bea nodded and they took the food outside and allie behind her carrying plates and cutlery and placing it all on the table

'ok guys come and eat, yelled boomer as she put the meat on the table, they all got plates and stacked them with food and sat down to eat, bea leaned over to allie and whispered in her ear

'baby i have dessert prepared so after we finish eating your all mine, allie smirked and looked at bea

'im always yours, she winked and bea laughed as they finished eating, once they finished debbie and alex cleaned up and bea told franky that her and allie are gonna have a lay down

'ok red enjoy your "lay down", she laughed and bea smirked when she grabbed allie's hand and they walked to there bedroom and bea locked the door, 

'allie take your clothes off and lay down on the bed... she demanded and allie felt herself get wet straight away, she did as was told and took her clothes off as she held her gaze with bea, she smiled and laid down on the bed in the middle, 

bea took her own clothes off and went to the draw beside the bed and took out a bottle of whipped cream and looked over at allie and smirked, she went and straddled allie and allie moaned at the contact, allie put her hands on bea's thighs rubbing them gently,

'so this is your dessert ay, 

'ah ha you up for it?

'with you babe anytime, enjoy. she winked at bea and bea took the top off the cream and put some on allie's neck licking it off and than she put some on her nipple licking it off and sucking hard on them making them hard with arousal, bea continued to put the cream all over allie's body, her stomach, the thighs, even on her hot wet core, allie was writhing under her and all the feeling of having bea's hot wet tongue and lips all over her body was making her wetter as the minutes went by, apart from bea licking the cream off her core she hadnet touched her enough for allie's liking, bea put some cream on her own tongue and slipped it into allie's waiting mouth and she moaned quite loud and bea was happy as she felt allie trembling in anticipation, 

'bea babe if you dont touch me im gonna explode 

'oh but baby having you like this is exactly what i want, 

'if you dont fuck me i will fuck myself, she said almost in frustration, 

'since you asked so nicely, bea kissed and licked her way down allie's body over her breast and stomach down to allie's wet core, she used her tongue to open her flaps and slid it in and allie immediately felt the orgasm building as bea flattened her tongue and rubbed it against allie's clit

'oh fuck shit, bea dont stop i....i... im gonna, she stopped as the orgasm tore through her as bea continued with her tongue, as allie came down from her high bea wasnt quite done with her as she stuck 2 fingers into allie's entrance and began to pump in and out of her feeling allie's walls convulse against her fingers, she continued her assault with her tongue and allie came for a second time and bea could feel the juices running down her hand and she loved it, she finally pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, she saw that allie was trying to get her breath back, she lay beside allie and pulled allie in her arms, she was still shaking and hadnt said anything, after half an hour allie lifted her head and looked at bea

'i dont know where that came from but fuck that was amazing, bea blushed and they lay down together and fell asleep, 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

debbie was dragging her feet in the morning not wanting to pack and leave but she knew they had to get back to reality, 

'mum do we have to leave?

'yes debbie we do, we all have to get back to work,

'yea but i still have 4 weeks off school, im still on holidays

'oh so you want to stay here by yourself? she laughed

'well no but you know its been so fun and i dont want any of us to go, 

'i know debbie but we have to go home and prepare for the court case and allie's birthday is next week so i have to organize something for it, 

'oh yea what are you gonna do?

'i have an idea but i wont say anything just yet, now lets go pack so we can leave, debbie nodded and an hour later thee cars were packed and franky and allie were tidying the house and taking all the rubbish out, they made sure the house was left how they got it, after it was cleaned allie grabbed the esky and put the left over bottles of water, cans of drink and a couple bottles of champagne and took it down to the car, bea locked the house and left the keys in the letter box and they got in there cars and drove home, once boomer and alex were dropped off the other 5 went back to bea's and unpacked the cars, it was mid afternoon so franky decided to order pizza so they didnt have to cook dinner, once they ate they watched some tv and than headed to bed as they were all tired, 

bea and allie had a shower and they went to sleep as did franky and bridget, they still had 3 days off work but they had stuff to do around the house so they were gonna be busy, debbie stayed up for a bit talking to alex on the phone, 

'hey alex you all unpacked?

'yea i am im just doing some washing now and than im going to bed, how about you guys?

'the other have all gone to sleep, i havent unpacked yet i will do it tomorrow, when are you back at work?

'in 2 days, so maybe i could see you tomorrow?

'yea sure, why dont you come over for lunch and we can hang out,

'ok great, im gonna go finish my washing and go to bed, good night babe

'good night alex, they hung up and debbie plugged in her phone to charge and she went to sleep,


	45. happy birthday allie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> celebration for allie's birthday

they had been home 3 days and bea had gone back to work cause debbie was on holidays and was home so allie had someone there just in case, everyday bea could see she was getting stronger and was doing more, debbie and allie would go shopping, take drives together, go walking and do other things which would mean getting allie out of the house, bea knew debbie was always suggesting these things in hopes to help allie getting over her fears, bea was working on a car that needed a service when franky came by, 

'hey franky what you doing here?

'hey booms i came to speak to bea about something, 

'ok well im gonna go get lunch, bea i will get us some pizza 

'ok thanks boomer, boomer left leaving franky and bea there

'why do you have a worried look on your face franky? franky sighed

'we have a problem?

'with the case?

'yea well it seems ashley is claiming that they were in a relationship and allie liked to be tied up and treated that way, 

'WHAT THE FUCK FRANKY!!! she screamed

'i know, i know calm down, im on it ok just relax red

'im sorry franky but when i tell allie this she is gonna go crazy, she will feel like she asked for it and its her fault, bea sat down and put her head in her hands

'i get it bea but i dont think you should tell her just yet, bea looked up at franky

'i cant lie to her franky, 

'i know but i think this will set her back, she is getting better 

'but the case starts next week and i dont like keeping things from her

'its up to you red, her birthday is this saturday so if i were you i would wait for after her birthday at least, 

'yea ok fine, how the hell does ashley think she is gonna get away with this?

'well according to her lawyer and a friend of mine ashley still has lots of photos and things like that to show they are still in a relationship

'allie has been with me for 10 and a half months how is she gonna explain that?

'there saying you were just a client to allie, franky said and turned around as she didnt want to see bea's face expression and outburst, bea stood up and walked closer to franky

'im sorry what did you just say?

'you heard me but just because they say it, it doesnt mean its true, bea im all over this you just need to trust me

'yea ok franky, you know i trust you its just i cant believe the bullshit they are coming up with, franky nodded and saw boomer coming back

'yea i know, for now it stays between us until sunday ok

'yea ok, im not gonna ruin her birthday,

'ok good, im gonna go and let you have lunch i will see you at home, 

'ok bye franky, 

'later red, franky left and went back to her office determined to put this bitch behind bars, bea sat down with boomer and they had lunch bea's mind going to allie and how hurt she will be when she hears the lies being made up about her, 'what a shit storm" she thought 

after lunch bea and boomer finished off the 3 cars they had lined up and headed home, bea received a text from debbie

'mum mama is making dinner so dont bring anything home, she also said to tell you she loves you... xxx she smiled and got in her car to drive home

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

after dinner allie was having a shower and bea spoke to debbie and franky about helping her with allie's birthday surprise 

'so mum whats your plan?

'well i have booked a hot air balloon ride and than i have a picnic set up for lunch, im just not sure after that yet

'ok how about you 2 stay in a nice hotel for the night, get a couples massage and take her to dinner, 

'thats a good idea franky, you should do that

'yea that is good, where is the laptop so i can find a place?

'here mum, be found a nice place at bondi that had an over view of the beach and was very luxurious so she booked it and quickly called them and speaking to a manager telling them it was a special occasion and she booked the massages and hung up just as allie was coming down the stairs, 

'hey babe what are you doing? she went and sat in bea's lap and debbie took the laptop off her and left them alone

'nothing baby, i was waiting for you, she kissed allie's neck 'you smell so good, allie moaned as bea's lips traveled along allie's neck

'bea please dont do that right now, she hummed

'why not?

'cause you know why, bea lowered her voice and put her mouth up to allie's ear

'is it making you wet baby? allie swallowed hard and turned to bea and swallowed 

'you know it is, so dont start something when we are about to watch a movie with the others

'well maybe i dont want to watch a movie,

'you d..d..dont? allie stuttered as she felt bea's hand slip under her shirt and scratch her nails on allie's stomach

'no baby i dont, i would rather watch you, bea moved allie to sit on the couch, 'allie im going up to have a shower and than im gonna lay in bed, i would rather not be alone, she leaned down and kissed allie's lips and whispered 'i really want to make you scream my name so dont take too long, allie smirked as bea walked off swaying her hips as she went upstairs to shower, 

allie sat there for 10 minutes and told the others she was having an early night and went upstairs, bea was still showering when she went in the room so she took her clothes off and lay under the blanket to wait on her beautiful girlfriend, it didnt take long and 5 minutes later she saw bea walk out of the bathroom and she was dripping wet and naked, she pranced around the bedroom tidying up and she winked at allie, 

'bea come here

'im busy allie

'come here now... she demanded, bea's head turned to face her and smirked, she walked over to allie and allie took the blanket off herself and bea gasped, allie grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of herself there lips connecting straight away

'bea your soaking wet

'oh allie you have no idea, bea connected there lips her tongue running against allie's lips demanding entrance which was accepted, they kissed for a few minutes, bea pulled back and looked allie in her eyes smiling

'i love you so much allie, i hope you know i would never hurt you

'i know bea, i love you too, more than anything, making bea smile, they spent the next 3 hours making sweet passionate love to each other both feeling the passion and love, allie had never felt like she did right at that moment, she had felt the love from bea down to her toes that were tingling, bea had her hands all over her body feeling every inch of allie's beautiful body, laying open mouthed kisses all over it, the fell asleep tangled in the bed sheets and exhausted 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it was saturday and allie's birthday, bea had to wake her up early which she knew allie wouldnt be happy with, she turned to face allie and kissed her cheek and gently shook her

'allie.. allie you gotta wake up, allie groaned and bea giggled

'no bea its too early go back to sleep, 

'allie you gotta get up i have a surprise for you today, 

'why? 

'cause its your birthday silly, allie smiled as bea leaned down and kissed her on the lips, allie tried to deepen it but bea knew where it would lead so she pulled back

'happy birthday my beautiful queen, 

'thank you babe, now why am i up at 4am? 

'because we need to get ready to leave, i have a couple of surprises for you today and we have to leave in half an hour for the first one so get your ass in the shower,

'ok fine but it better be worth it, 

'it will be i promise, allie went to shower and bea grabbed an over night bag and threw in some clothes and toiletries for them and took it to the car putting it in the boot, she came back in to see allie getting dressed so she had a shower and than got herself dressed, once they were ready bea grabbed allie's hand and hey car keys and wallet and went to the car and drove them to the hot air balloon area, it took about 45 minutes and allie was complaining she was hungry

'babe we will be there soon and you will eat there, 

'ok fine, allie huffed and bea laughed at how allie sulked like debbie does, when she pulled up at the open area allie saw the hot air balloon

'is that for us bea? she said excitedly 

'it sure is baby and we are gonna have breakfast up there as well, she saw the big smile on allie's face and they got out and bea spoke to the guy and organized everything and grabbed allie's hand helping her into the basket and than bea got in and the instructor got in with them, he opened the flame and the balloon went up and into the air, 

'wow bea this is amazing, thank you so much, bea wrapped her arms around allie from behind squeezing tight, 

'your welcome baby, i only want to make you happy

'you always make me happy babe, bea kissed her cheek

'here baby here's your coffee and breakfast, she handed allie her coffee and she took a sip and put it down opening up her package that had a ham, cheese and tomato croissant, one for each of them 'its not a big breakfast cause lunch will be big

'this is perfect babe and im hungry so im happy, they tucked into there food and coffee while the balloon went over the city and farm area allie pointing out some of the animals, 

'babe look at that it looks like the cows are going at it, making them both giggle and the guy even laughed, 

'i saw baby, they spent 2 and a half hours up there taking some selfies of themselves and the view, than when they came down bea handed her phone over to the instructor and asked him to take a few photos of them with the balloon, once they were finished bea took allie to the car telling her they were going to lunch, bea stopped at a diner having pre-ordered the picnic basket so she went in and grabbed the order and took it to the car that allie was waiting in seeing allie looking at her phone

'everything alright allie?

'yea just a birthday text from kaz and alex, 

'thats nice, now are you ready for the next part of our day, allie nodded

'i sure am, lets go babe, bea drove to a beach and parked the car and they got out and grabbed the picnic basket out and than went around to allie opening the door and helping her out, they walked hand in hand to a grass area and bea laid a blanket out and they sat down with bea pulling out all the food laying it on the blanket, she bought salad sandwiches, cheese and crackers, fruit salad, bottles of water and a bottle of champagne as well as some soft drink in case allie didnt want champagne,

'thanks babe this is great, 

'your welcome baby, now lets eat up while its fresh, they sat and ate talking about general topics avoiding the topic of the court case, after they finished eating bea laid down and allie laid her head on bea's chest humming at being comfortable, 

;this has been great bea thank you, 

'im glad you have enjoyed it but its not over yet we have somewhere else to go after this

'oh yea where?

'its a surprise but i will tell you we are not going home tonight,

'really? allie asked surprised

'you will find out when we leave here, they lay there for a while just enjoying the slight breeze, bea sat up and grabbed the picnic basket

'here babe i have dessert, bea pulled out a platter with french and italian desserts, 'open up baby, allie opened her mouth and bea fed her some sweets giggling as the pastry crumbled and fell out of her mouth, allie fed bea as well and after an hour they packed up and put the stuff in the car and bea drove them taking them to the hotel, bea looked at allie and smirked

'a hotel?

'yes we are staying here for tonight

'sweet i get you all to myself, im happy with that, bea laughed and got out and grabbed there over night bag and went inside to the foyer allie looking around as bea grabbed the key and led allie up to there room, she opened the door and let allie walked in and let allie walk in first and allie gasped as she saw the rose petals leading to the bed with candles lit all around the room and there was a table with a cheese platter and biscuits and cut up fruit as well as champagne in an ice bucket and 2 glasses beside it, 

'this is all for me? allie said turning to bea

'yes it is, i want you to feel like a queen, allie had tears coming down her cheeks and pulled bea into a tight hug

'you make me so happy babe thank you, bea went and poured them a drink handing one to allie and clinking there glasses 

'happy birthday allie, they had a couple drinks and ate some snacks and than there was a knock on the door and bea opened it to see 2 people standing there and allowing them to come in, 

'whats all this bea?

'we are having massages

'you mean a couples massage?

'yes a couple massage, allie turned to the masseuse 'who is massaging bea?

'i am, said the woman 

'well you better keep it clean ok, she is mine and no one else's

'of course ma'am

'ok good, bea smirked and kissed allie's cheek

'dont worry allie im always yours, allie nodded

'ok girls here is 2 robes which you can keep go and strip down to your undies and get into these and than come back, bea and allie returned 5 minutes later in there robes and they each lay on the tables that were provided, the masseuse started by placing warm oil on there backs working there muscles and releasing tension in there bodies, 

'mm that feels, allie moaned... 'i needed this babe its perfect

'your perfect allie, allie blushed and smiled, after an hour they were finished and they had left and bea and allie went to have a lay down in bed

'oh babe im so relaxed, 

'yea me too, do you want to go out for dinner or have it here? 

'i am a little tired so maybe here, can we get room service, bea nodded she knew allie still wasnt back to her normal self so had a feeling that going out for dinner as well may be too much

'of course baby, i will order in about an hour but for now lets have a lay down, allie nodded and bea set her alarm so they didnt sleep too much as they wouldnt sleep later on, when the alarm went off they both got up and went and sat on the couch trying to decide what to eat 

'allie what do you want to eat?

'can you please get me the chicken parmigiana please, 

'sure babe, bea went and ordered allie and deciding on the steak with mash and mushroom sauce for herself, bea sat beside allie on the couch and they watched some tv while they waited for there food, 

'allie i have something for you

'bea you have given me plenty today, 

'yea but this is something for yourself, bea stood up and went to her bag and got out a present for allie, she sat beside her again and handed allie a jewelry box and smiled at allie, allie opened the box and saw a diamond tennis bracelet and her and her eyes went wide, it looked expensive, like really expensive

'bea this is too much

'nothing is ever too much for you my sweetheart, bea took the bracelet out and put it on allie's wrist kissing her pulse there, 

'thank you, i have had the most amazing day thank you, your amazing babe

'your amazinger, they laughed and bea kissed allie pulling back when someone knocked on the door, she answered it and the guy bought in there food and bea gave him a tip and he left, 

'come and eat baby, they sat there and ate each tasting each others food

'this is so yummy, said allie

'yea so is this steak its perfect, 

after they finished eating they went and sat on the balcony and they were really high up so bea made sure that they werent too close to the edge, there was a 3 seater couch there and they lay there cuddled up to each other, allie got up and put some music on and than went back into bea's arms, bea was slightly swaying them side to side to the rhythm of the music, after a while bea told allie she was gonna order something sweet and asked allie what she wanted and allie saying whatever she wanted was fine, bea went and ordered and than told allie to come inside as it will be there soon, they sat down and talked for a little bit until there was a knock on the door and she went to answer it telling allie to meet her in the bedroom so allie headed there, she opened the door and the guy took the other tray out and left the dessert tray, 

'have a good night ma'am 

'thank you, bea rolled the tray into the bedroom and allie smirked seeing what it was, bea ordered chocolate dipped strawberries with cream, a bowl of ice cream with chocolate sauce, chocolate cake and a few pastries, bea put the tray between them on the bed and allie laughed

'babe thats a lot of sweets

'i know but i couldnt help it, now open up and eat this strawberry, allie did as she was told and they sat there for the next half an hour feeding each other and when bea had some chocolate sauce drip onto her robe allie undid the tie and and slid it off her shoulder leaving bea in her undies only, allie used her finger and scooped some cream and put it on bea's nipple and than leaned down to lick it off and sucked on it

'oh fuck allie that feels so good, allie moved the tray to the floor and turned to bea

'thats not the only thing i can make feel good, allie laid bea down and straddled her taking her looking down at her with so much love bea felt herself getting wetter and wetter

'do you think its fair i have only undies on and you have your robe on allie?

'well do something about it than, bea pulled allie down to her kissing her and taking the distraction as a opportunity to flip the over so she was on top of allie smirking when she pulled back, 

'oh its like that is it?

'yes it is, now take this off so i can make love to you, allie sat up and took the robe off and bea pushed her back down her leg dropping between allie's legs pushing up into allie's core and she heard allie moan

'oh god bea, bea could feel allie's undies were soaking wet and kissed allie hard while squeezing one of her breasts, she pulled back and lent down taking allie undies off and her own, she climbed back on top of allie taking the original position and kissing allie, it was slow and sensual as the urgency had slowed down enjoying the feeling of each others body, bea pulled back and moving down allie's body paying attention to her neck and breasts rolling her tongue around her already erect nipples enjoying the moaning coming from allies mouth, 

'oh fuck, baby come up here please, i need you up here with me, bea went back up her body and positioned herself so there clits were rubbing against each others and she moved her hips, she kissed allie as she moved her hips and it was a perfect position and it felt amazing, they hadent done it like this before but after a few pointers from franky she knows she has the perfect position by allie's moaning, allie had her hands all over bea's back, shoulders and arms feeling every muscle on them, she finally left her hands on her back and was dragging her nails down bea's back making bea hiss in pleasure

'fuck allie do that again it felt good, bea kept her rocking up and she could feel her own orgasm building but it was a different feeling, it was a slower burn she could feel it down from her toes coming up threw her body, she knew allie's was building as well because her breathing was getting heavier and she grabbing onto bea tighter which was something she did when she was almost about to hit her climax, a few more thrusts later and bea and allie were both a moaning mess and they screamed each others name as they came undone, bea lay on top of allie and allie held her tight with they got there breathing back and there heart beats regulated and than bea rolled off allie

'shit we have never done that before

'i know was it ok? asked bea

'babe it was amazing, you on top of me like that was amazing, she turned and looked at bea 'i fucking love you, 

'i love you too, i have one more thing for you but im not sure how you will like it or how i will either, allie sat up and looked at bea

'what is it? bea got up and went to there bag and pulled out a sex toy she bought for them and placed it on the bed and sat down

'i thought we could try it, i dont know how to use it and i dont know if its something you would like to do, allie nodded

'bea im all up for this, i have used it before but are you sure your up for this, 

'i think so, i want to try at least and i know if i dont want to continue you would stop

'of course i would, do you want to wear it or do you want me too

'umm i want to wear it, allie took it out of he box and helped bea put it on

'bea this part will be inside of you and it will hit your g-spot, bea nodded and allie lay down and bea got on top, bea looked at allie and was a bit frightened and allie told her to lay on top of her and allie kissed her, 

'bea its ok

'i dont want to hurt you allie, 

'you wont i promise, it will be a stretch but it will feel good, bea nodded

'ok so are you ready? allie nodded

'yes just put this on first, she handed bea the lube and she put it on before she slowly guided the head into allie seeing allie's face change and her mouth open into an o shape

'are you ok?

'yes babe just push it in more and lay on top of me, bea pushed the whole thing in and lay on allie leaning on her elbows, 'its ok bea you can start, bea thrust into allie slowly making sure not to go to fast of hard as she wanted it to be a good feeling for allie, 

'oh bea thats so good faster please, bea pushed her hips faster and thats when the part of the toy that was inside her hit her g-spot and allie felt her shiver, she felt allie hands on her back keeping her grounded and she pushed into allie and as the toy built her up she went faster and the feelings she was having was amazing, 

'oh fuck, bea moaned, bea felt allie roll them over and allie was on top riding her hard, it was fucking amazing to watch her in this position, seeing her beautiful breasts bouncing and they joined hands and bea supported her weight as allie continued to ride bea and the toy was building bea up more and more and within a couple minutes allie came hard and loud as she screamed bea's name and that sent bea over the edge coming as she pulled allie towards her holding onto her, the only sound you can hear is heavy breathing, allie got off bea and took the strap on off bea and they lay together hugging each other

'are you ok bea?

'yea i am that was something else

'in a good way?

'yes a good way, having you riding me like that was fucking amazing, allie laughed as did bea, bea pulled allie as close as she could get her to her body and kissed her lips

'happy birthday my queen

'thank you babe, im really tired so lets go to sleep, they were asleep within ten minute, 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day they checked out at 11am and bea drove them home, she knew what was happening at home and was excited that allie could celebrate with the rest of them, she parked the car and grabbed there things and opened the door letting allie walk in first, allie walked in and saw all the lights off

'babe why are all the lights off, she said and switched it on and heard a 'SURPRISE!!!!!! from everyone looking around seeing debbie, franky, bridget,boomer, liz and max, kaz and alex all there, kaz walked towards her

'happy birthday bubba

'thank you mum, i cant believe your all here, thank you so much 

'yea well you deserve a good birthday blondie, happy birthday

'thank you franky, they all greeted allie and bea and than boomer started the bbq, allie went up to bea and hugged her

'is this all you?

'no i was told about it yes but it was all debbie and franky, they wanted to make it special for you

'between yesterday and today it has been perfect, they pulled apart when debbie was walking towards them

'mama what did mum get you? allie showed debbie the bracelet and her eyes almost popped out of her head

'holy crap is that real diamonds mum?

'it is, 

'well shit my present is crappy compared to that, bea and allie laughed

'im sure what ever it is i will love it, debbie nodded

'well here happy birthday mama, she handed over a photo album that said my family on it and allie opened it and as they were flicking through it it had photos of them when they were out and about, the beach, there holiday, there silly selfies of all 3 of them as well as photos of them all on xmas day and new years eve/new years day, when they got to the last page it had a note,

**mama you have bought nothing but happiness, joy, fun and love to our lives and everyday i am so thankful that mum found you, happy birthday i love you**

allie had tears rolling down her face and handed the book to bea and pulled debbie into a meaningful hug, holding onto her as her tears subsided, she pulled back and kissed debbie's cheek

'thank you debbie this is perfect, 

'your welcome mama, now boomer is cooking the bbq so i have to organize the rest of the food with kaz and franky, she walked off and allie turned to bea kissing her gently

'your daughter is amazing babe

'our daughter is amazing, allie smiled and hugged bea, they went and sat outside franky handing them both a beer waiting on the food, an hour later all the food was laid out like a buffet, sausages, steaks, marinated chicken wings, pork fillets, potato bake, greek salad, home made bread, tzatziki, rice, cheese and spinach triangles and gravy, they all dug in and ate stuffing there faces, after they ate they cleaned up and sat around the big table on the back patio with fresh drinks, after about an hour franky decided to get dessert sorted bringing out allie's birthday cake first which was hers and debbie's favorite followed by a chocolate cake, mini pastries, ice cream and chocolate dipped strawberries, allie and bea giggling when they saw them, franky lit the candles and they all sang happy birthday

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALLIE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, allie blew hr candles out and cut the cake and gave bea a kiss cause she just couldnt help it, 

'make a speech, yelled boomer, allie scratched her head in nervousness and stood up

'ok well thank you all for coming to celebrate my birthday, apart from kaz i have never had any real family or friends to celebrate with so this is really special, thank you for going to the effort for me, i appreciate it more than you can ever imagine, and to the love of my life thank you for being you, for inviting me into your life, i love so much, so thank you and enjoy your dessert, cheers, 

whoo hoo and cheers could be heard by all of them and in that moment allie couldnt ask for anything more, she had a loving family and loving friends, a beautiful girlfriend and a daughter, she was finally happy and no one could ever ruin it 

franky walked up to her with bridget by her side handing allie a present 'this is from me and gidge

'you didnt have to get me anything but thank you, she opened the envelope to some money, $500 and her eyes went wide

'no way im not taking that, 

'yes you are, we didnt know what to get you so just take it and buy yourself something

'its too much franky, its not right to take it, 

'listen you have made bea so happy and too be honest i would pay ten million dollars to see her smile like that as well as debbie, so please take it, allie nodded and hugged them both as her tears to fall again, 

'thank you and just so you know i live to put that smile on her face and debbie's 

'i know you do, franky said and they walked away, leaving a shocked allie behind, 

debbie asked to speak to bea and allie inside privately so they followed her inside and they sat at on the couch, bea saw debbie was nervous and she was worried

'whats wrong debbie? asked bea

'nothings wrong mum i just have something to ask allie with your permission, 

'me? ask what? 

'wait a second, debbie whispered inside bea's ear and bea thought her heart was gonna com bust with what she said, 'so mum what do you think?

'yes of course baby, 

'ok good, debbie turned to allie and handed over a big envelope i know you and mum havent been together for years but your mum and i want to make it official if you would like to, open the envelope please, allie opened it and pulled out the contents and read the top of the first page **ADOPTION OF DEBBIE SMITH** she gasped and put her hand over her mouth as a sob released from her, her tears rolling down her face and she didnt know what to say, bea and debbie watched on in worry thinking maybe it was too soon, 

'are you sure debbie?

'yes of course i am, i know im 16 and im not a young child but i want you to officially be my other mum, allie turned to bea

'your ok with this?

'yes i was gonna ask you in a couple months anyways but debbie beat me too it, your apart of our family allie and i want it to be official, 

'soooo what do you say mama? allie smiled

'i say........ i would love to adopt you!! debbie smiled and plowed herself into bea and allie's arms hugging them tight

'im so happy our family is complete

'me too baby, said bea

'me 3, said allie making them all giggle, they all pulled apart from each other and debbie stood up

'can i announce it to the others

'yes lets go outside and tell them, they walked out and stood together

'hey everyone i have an announcement to make, said debbie and they all turned there attention to her

'me and mum have been on our own battling away at life cause of one asshole but since allie has come into our lives she has bought love, fun and joy and i am extremely happy to announce that allie will be adopting me, she said with a huge smile on her face, everyone cheered and hugged the 3 of them congratulating them, franky pulled bea into a hug whispering into her ear, 

'im so happy for you red, all you gotta do now is put a ring on her finger and your family with be complete, bea squeezed franky tighter and nodded her head, 

'hey franky hands off the merchandise she belongs to me, bea giggled as franky pulled away and allie hugged bea from behind, 

'sorry blondie she is hot i just cant resist, making bridget roll her eyes and the others laugh as bea turned red, they spent the rest of the evening laughing dancing and drinking with a result of boomer and allie getting completely smashed and bea had to carry allie upstairs to her bed and putting her to sleep, she went back down stairs and saw the others had left and franky and debbie cleaning up as bridget went to sleep cause she had work early, 

'mum go to sleep we are nearly done its fine, 

'are you sure?

'yea of course red, go to sleep you look tired

'yea i am didnt sleep till late last night, franky smirked

'im sure you didnt, 

'oh my god eww, please keep that kind of talk for when im not here, 

'sorry debbie, ok im going to bed good night,

'night mum

'night red, bea went and stripped her clothes and got into bed falling asleep within a couple minutes, luckily she told boomer she was keeping the shop closed tomorrow, 

allie had woken up at about 4am going down stairs to grab some water and aspirin, she sat at the table for a little bit feeling massively hung over, she saw the paperwork on the table and wasnt gonna look at it but saw her name so she peaked at it, she saw a piece of paper saying ashley was still in a relationship with her and she liked to be tied up and treated that way, 

'what the fuck is this shit, she said to herself, all the thoughts going through her head, 'this is my fault, i asked for this, 'this is all my fault, she started pacing in the kitchen and didnt realize bea had woken up and gone to find her, bea came intot he kitchen and saw allie's state

'allie whats wrong? whats going on?

'its my fault bea, she kept pacing

'what is? what are you talking about?

'here read this, allie handed the paper over and bea sighed

'i know, but its bullshit

'you know??? how?

'franky told me a few days ago

'why didnt you tell me?

'cause i didnt want you to worry, franky is working on it, we all know its bullshit

'bea you should have told me, its not fair to keep things from me, allie snapped

'i know, i never wanted to hurt you but i didnt want it to ruin your birthday so i hid it from you im sorry, allie softened at bea's admission 

'bea you need to tell me i have a right to know, 

'i know and im sorry i didnt want that bitch having any more shit over you, you have had enough crap and dont need more, allie walked over to bea and hugged her and bea felt allie crying in her arms so she held her tighter, they stood there for ten minutes and bea could feel allie was falling asleep on her shoulder so she picked her p in he arms and took her to bed and gt in with her holding her and soothing her to sleep, she waited for a little bit to make sure allie was in a deep sleep before she fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for continuing to read this story, i am so grateful for all your comments please keep them coming,


	46. court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they court has a surprising ending

it was a week later and allie was getting dressed for court, bea took her shopping and they both got a few outfits for court so she was dressing in a black skirt that came to just under her knee and a red blouse with a black cardigan, once she was dressed she sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, she wasnt sure if she was strong enough to do this, to confront the person that tied her up and raped her and kept her hostage for her own guilty pleasure, bea came out in her towel after her shower and saw allie staring at the wall, she had been worried about her the last few days as allie was on high alert and had been short and snappy at everyone,bea knew she didnt mean it as the other did it as well so they took no offense and stayed out of her way when possible, bea sat next to allie

'are you ok baby? allie nodded

'im so scared bea, im scared she will get away with it and its driving me crazy, 

'i get it allie but you have to think positive, franky is a good lawyer and she has your back, 

'yea i know, you will be there the whole time? 

'yes of course, 

'ok good thank you and im sorry for being so snappy with you and the others

'its fine we all know your going through a hard time so dont worry about it, now im gonna get dressed and we will leave in 15 minutes ok, allie nodded and got up and put some make up on and brushed her hair and put her shoes on, 

'i will meet you downstairs babe

'ok i wont be long, allie went down and debbie, franky and bridget were sat at the table so she went and sat with them, 

'you ok mama? she said and put her hand on allie's shaking hand

'yea just nervous to see her, 

'you will be ok allie, i will be sitting next to you the whole time and she wont get near you, debbie, bea and gidge with be there as well ok, 

'yea ok thank you guys and im sorry for being a bitch these last few days, 

'its ok mama what your going through isnt easy but just know we are all here for you, allie smiled and kissed debbie's cheek, bea came down all dressed and they were ready to go, they took 2 cars as franky had to go back to the office after court, 20 minutes later they pulled the cars up and parked and bea could see allie's shaking hand so she grabbed it as they walked inside following franky into court room 3 and sitting down as allie and franky went and sat at the front, ashley arrived with her lawyer ten minutes later and smirked at allie than turned to bea and winked at her, she went to stand up and give her a piece of her mind but she saw someone from the corner of her eye and her eyes went wide, 

'maxi?

'hello sweet heart, bea had tears rolling down her face

'oh maxi, she threw her arms around her friend so happy to have her out of jail, 'im so happy to see you

'im happy to see you too bea, and debbie come here you have grown so much, 

'hi aunty maxi its so good to see you, she hugged her and than sat down

'how are you even out?

'dont worry about that i will tell you later but right now i know that look in your eyes so you need to stay calm with whatever that bitch does ok,

'yea know im trying but the look of her makes me sick

'i know honey but she will get whats coming to her, bea nodded and they all sat down and bea heard a loud bang seeing boomer and liz just walked in and she had to laugh as boomer slammed the door closed cause that was just boomer

'shit sorry, 

'oh god boomer just sit down, said liz and boomer and liz sat behind bea and debbie, 

ashley kept staring at allie making crude gestures making allie more nervous by each minute that goes past, franky saw this and saw allie working herself into a state so she turned to face bea

'red come here now, bea walked over and franky whispered in her ear what ashley was doing and allie was worked up by it, bea nodded 

'allie look at me, allie turned to look at bea and bea could see she was petrified being so close to ashley, bea put her hands on allie's face stroking her cheeks with her thumbs, 

'baby she wont hurt you i promise, you are safe here, there are police and the judge and look you have me, debbie, bridget, liz,boomer and my friend maxine is here, just than in walked kaz and alex making allie smile and nod

'i know bea, thank you i love you, 

'i love you too, if you feel off just look at me ok, allie nodded and bea went and sat down with debbie again, 

just than the judge walked in and everyone stood up as he came in and than he told them all to sit, 

'ok today we have a case with allie novak against ashley smiles is this correct? 

'yes your honor said franky

'miss doyle you are representing miss novak?

'correct your honor

'and miss vera you are representing miss smiles?

'correct your honor, 

'ok you may proceed miss doyle

'thank you your honor, today we are here to prove that ashley smiles has committed multiple acts of violence against miss novak, i put it to you that miss novak may not always have had her life in order but a lot has changed since her relationship has ended 12 months ago with ashley and has in fact been in a new and stable relationship with one beatrice smith for the past 11 months and what happened with ashley was nothing more than malicious and repulsive and we will prove intent, thank you, franky sat down and smirked at ashley who looked a bit worried herself, 

'thank you miss doyle, miss vera the floor is yours, 

'thank you your honor, these allegations against my client are ridiculous and today i will prove that ashley was just doing as was asked by miss novak, after being together for a long time miss novak enjoys being tied up and treated like that, i guess everyone has there thing and this was hers, we will prove that this beatrice smith is just a client to allie and this story was conducted to cover miss novak's tracks as she had fallen for miss smith, thank you, she went and sat down next to ashley 

bea was the first to go up and franky asked all the right questions, 

'miss smith please tell me are you in a relationship with miss novak?

'yes i am

'how long for?

'the past 11 months, 

'so you will be celebrating your one year together soon

'we most certainly will, she smiled at allie, 

'you have heard miss smiles lawyer say you were a client, what do you say to that?

'i dont see how that would work

'meaning what miss smith, 

'well allie has lived with me for the last 6 months and we have been in a loving relationship for 11 months, she is about to adopt my daughter so she is legally her mother as well, i love allie and she loves me and i always will hold her heart, 

'thank you miss smith, 

'miss smiles your witness

'miss smith is it true that miss novak used to be a prostitute?

'objection that is not relevant in the case, 

'move your questions along miss smiles

'of cause your honor, miss smith have you and miss novak ever split up?

'no we havent, 

'do you fight a lot?

'no we have probably had 3 arguments our whole relationship

'has she told you about ashley?

'yes she told what there relationship was like and what she did to her,

'what is it she did to her? bea looked at allie and she nodded her head to say she could say it

'she stabbed her, you could hear the mumbles from the jury and the people there, 

'what do you mean she stabbed her?

'well it seems ashley really liked to torment allie, she used to hit her and even tried to drown her, when there relationship ended ashley played a little game with allie and she stabbed her 3 times in the stomach 

'THATS BULLSHIT!!! screamed ashley as she stood up

'no its not look, allie lifted her shirt up and showed everyone and everyone were shocked by the scars on her stomach, bea could see allie was struggling so she made eye contact with her

'allie sit down and relax baby its ok, allie put her shirt down and sat as she could hear ashley going off, 

'she is liar, i never stabbed her, she is full of shit, 

'miss vera if your client doesnt calm down i will have her escorted out of my court room

'my apologies your honor, ashley stopped talking and calmed down, 

'any further questions for miss smith, 

'no your honor, bea went and sat beside debbie and debbie held her hand knowing it was hard for her mum as she hadnt been in a courtroom since harry's trial, 

ashley was called next and she had a smug grin on her face 

'miss smiles your witness

'miss smiles are you in a relationship with miss allie novak?

'yes i am 

'for how long

'for 3 years

'and are you 2 happy? do you have any issues?

'we have always been happy

'tell me miss novak was like when you first me her?

'she was working as a prostitute and was addicted to drugs, 

'is she still a prostitute and on drugs?

'yes to both, she was never able to kick her drug habit ever and i have at times gotten on it with her as well, 

'are you ok with her being a prostitute?

'i wasnt to start with but i love her and she wanted to do it so i guess i turn a blind eye to it, 

'what happened on the day miss novak was found in your basement, 

'well she has always been into bdsm, she likes to be tied up and treated like a piece of meat, she likes to be hit 

'and do you enjoy doing it?

'i didnt like any of it but i did it cause she said she liked it and i wanted her to be happy, she smirked at bea and bea was seething threw her teeth,

'thank you i have no more questions, 

'miss doyle

'miss smiles if miss novak liked to be tied up and treated like that why did you kidnap her from the beach and hold a gun to her back and than put a rag with chloroform on it to knock her out? 

'she likes that kind of thing

'she does, ok well can you explain to me why when she went to the hospital why she had rape drugs in her system?

'well she does drugs

'yes but as you stated in your statement she does cocaine

'well i dont know how it got in her system 

'isnt it a fact as you have also stated that you had her tied up for 3 days as you claim she liked it so the only way she could have a rape drug in her system is if you gave it to her, and if she did ask for it as you say than why is it that the doctors and police report that her wrists had such bad cuts that it had shown signs of a struggle? before you answer that i have one more question, why is it that she hadnt eaten or drunk anything in 3 days? i know miss novak and i know that she loves her food as much as her daughter does and she eats like its her last meal every time, miss smiles you cant really think we believe that this young woman wanted to be held at gun point and than drugged, tied to a dirty bed and repeatedly raped by you and beaten, 

there was nothing but silence in the court room even by ashley and bea raised her eyebrow at her, 

'miss smiles do you have anything to say?

'yea i do, she stood up and pointed at allie and screamed 'SHE FUCKING DESERVED IT, ALL OF IT THE GUN, THE DRUGS, THE SEX , THE BEATING EVERYTHING SHE DESERVED IT AND I SHOULD HAVE KILLED THE DIRTY JUNKIE STREET WHORE!!!!!! 

at this stage the 2 police officers grabbed her and were hauling her off to a cell but she got lose running at allie and taking out a knife and bea saw this and she jumped the barrier and pushed allie out of the way and the knife punctured her in the stomach and she held her breathe, the police took ashley away and bea collapsed into franky's arms and franky laid her down

'FUCK SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!! screamed franky

'oh my god red your ok stay with me, 

'MUUUUUM, debbie yelled but bridget and maxine held her back not wanting to see her mum so hurt, 

'bea baby oh god bea what did she do to you, allie was crying and to every ones surprise boomer came bounding over and leaned on her knees

'franky lay her straight and i need a jacket or something, allie took off her cardigan and handed it to boomer 

'franky i need you to lift her so i cant slide it underneath her, 

'yea ok ready, they lifted bea and boomer slid the jacket underneath her and tightening it at he top of the stab wound making the red head moan in pain

'your ok bea allie talk to her, said boomer as she pushed hard down on the wound and allie held bea's hand and talked to her as the court room was emptied out and the only ones left were there friends and a couple officers

'bea look at me, bea lifted her eyes and looked into allie's ocean blue ones

'bea you need to stay with me ok, your stronger than this, im so sorry baby you got caught in this im so sorry, bea coughed and took a breathe in

'allie this is not your fault, she is crazy 

'but babe she stabbed you

'yea but if it was between me and you im glad it was me, you and debbie are my everything and i will do anything for the both of you, franky could tell bea's fever was going up and she yelled to the police to find out how long the ambulance will be, 

'franky i need you to do something for me

'anything

'make sure allie and debbie are looked after

'bea dont talk like that your gonna be fine, bea grabbed franky's hand and held it tight

'please franky promise me, franky had tears rolling down her face and nodded

'ok i will look after them but i wont need to as you will be here, the ambulance officers are here so stay strong, franky stood up and tried to pull allie up but she wasnt budging

'no leave me, i want to stay with her, 

'ma'am we need to get her to the hospital you can ride with us but right now you need to give us space to work on her, 

'come on allie, franky helped allie up and they stepped back towards there friends and allie and debbie held onto each other as they cried, 

the ambulance officers checked her vitals and had bought the bed in with them so the loaded her on it and as they were doing a ecg bea passed out, 

'shit we got to get going she is losing too much blood

'no please dont let her die, i need my mum, debbie cried 

'franky bring her to the hospital please

'yea we got it allie just go we will be there soon, the ambulance left with bea and allie and the other's were left stunned, debbie sat with alex comforting her and franky sat with her head in her hands and bridget came and sat next to her

'franky are you ok?

'fuck gidge i told allie and bea that they were safe and now look what happened, i just cant believe what happened and how could she get out of police hold and have a knife as well, i mean she has been in jail

'i know baby its crazy, lets get everyone and got to the hospital ok, franky nodded and stood up and walked over to debbie who went straight into franky's arms

'is mum gonna die?

'no debbie she will be ok, she has to be, come on everyone lets get to the hospital, alex drove bea's car and franky drove her own everyone pilling in, once they parked the cars they went inside and into the waiting room and saw allie there with blood all over her, 

'allie whats going on?

'they are taking her for surgery, the knife punctured her lung and they are gonna try repair it, 

'ok everyone sit down alex and i will get coffee and drinks, said kaz, they went to the coffee shop and grabbed some coffee's, water and a few cokes and took them back to the others handing them out, allie didnt want anything she just stood up and was pacing the corridor up and down and continued to do it for for the next 2 hours mumbling to herself, 'so much blood, she lost so much blood, 

'allie please sit down

'sorry mum but i cant, i just want to know if she is ok, 

'i know bubba, come here , kaz opened her arms allie went into them hugging her and comforting her, the doctor came out

'beatrice smith's family?

'yes thats us, how is bea? is she alive?

'okay well she is...................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to stop it there but you will find out the outcome soon


	47. faith and hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will bea wake up? allie does something stupid

allie felt like her heart was gonna explode did she hear the doctor right? did she imagine it? one second she was listening to the doctor and the next she felt sick and everything went black, the next think she remembers is waking up to see kaz and bridget sitting on chairs and she was laid up in a bed, 

'what.. whats going on? why am i in bed? 

'its ok bubba you fainted and they are just running some tests to make sure your ok, allie nodded

'bea?

'allie she is in a coma, her surgery went well there waiting for her to wake up

'i need to go be by her side, allie went to get up but once her feet hit the floor she lost her balance and kaz helped her back into bed,

'allie your no good to bea and debbie if your unwell, your probably shocked and dehydrated so just wait for the doctor

'ok fine but i want you to go get the doctor now or im going to bea's room even if i have to crawl, kaz sighed

'ok fine but dont move till i get back, bridget watch her please, ten minutes later kaz came back with the doctor in following, 

'good to see you awake miss novak, 

'thank you, am i ok?

'you will be fine once we get some fluid in you, 

'ok but i want to be with bea, 

'ok well will make a deal, i will put you in a wheel chair and connect some fluids to you and you can be taken to her, 

'yea ok deal, can you do it quick please

'yes ok i will send the nurse in to set you up, allie nodded and within 20 minutes she was set to go and kaz rolled her towards the lift and up too the ICU unit and rolled her into bea's room,

'mama are you ok? debbie got up and hugged allie, 

'yea debbie im fine it was all just too much but im fine, kaz roll me to bea's bed please, kaz rolled her and decided to leave them to it, 

'alex come on lets leave franky, debbie, bridget and allie with bea

'yea ok, he kissed debbie 'you call me if you need me ok, 

'ok thank you, kaz and alex left leaving the others surrounding bea's bed, 

allie looked at bea laid in the bed, her red hair splayed around on the pillow, a tube down bea's throat and machines connected to her, she picked up bea's hand and brought it up to her lips and held it against her cheek, 

'im sorry bea, im sorry this happened and she got to you, this is all my fault and i should never have gotten involved with you, you got hurt and there's nothing i can do to help you, she sobbed and leaned her head on the bed, franky, bridget and debbie all watched on and debbie got up and walked over to allie and squatted next to allie's wheel chair, 

'mama its not your fault, allie lifted her head

'yes it is debbie, if your mum wasnt involved with me than she wouldnt have been attacked, this is like a nightmare, debbie grabbed allie's hand

'you and mum couldnt stay away from each other even if you tried, you two are meant for each other and she will be ok

' i dont know debbie, look at her she is laying here unconscious and its cause she saved my life, 

'mum has had worse, sad but true though she has, that sorry excuse of a father hurt her more than i have seen anyone get hurt, she will get through this and come back to us, allie nodded and hugged debbie

'thank you debbie, debbie went and sat back next to franky and bridget went and got coffee's, a few hours later and allie refused to leave and go back to her room to get checked over so she could be officially be released making franky jump in

'allie you need to get cleared

'no im not leaving her, i need to be here

'nothing is gonna change within half an hour and if it does i will get you, 

'come one mama i will come with you and once your cleared we can come back 

'ok but if anything happens you get me straight away, franky nodded and debbie took allie back to he room and the doctor was checking her over,

'miss novak you seem in good health it seems it was the shock of your partner and some dehydration, you need to make sure you keep your fluids up

'ok i will, can i go now, 

'yes but take it easy for a couple days.

'yep will do, she said as she put her shoes on, 'lets get back to your mum debbie, they walked back to the room and allie dragged a chair near the bed and took to holding her hand again, 

'guys im gonna go get us all a change of clothes seen as were still in court clothes, 

'ok gidge, debbie im just gonna go for a walk and make a couple phone calls and find out what the hell happened with court and ashley

'ok franky, 

'if you need me debbie call me or gidge

'ok see you soon, once they left debbie took a chair on the other side of the bed and sat beside her mum holding her other hand, 

franky was outside the front on the hospital after saying bye to bridget and she was on the phone with ashley's lawyer, 

'explain to me miss vera how the fuck ashley had a knife?

'im really not sure, i cant explain it, i have asked her and she wont say

'i cant wait to get her crazy ass back in court i will rip her to bits, 

'you have already done that miss doyle and after her outburst she knows she stuffed herself over, she isnt gonna fight the charges so i will organize a new hearing and she can be sentenced

'well there is now a charge of attempted murder and pre-meditated murder as well as possession of a weapon 

'i know miss doyle, im just so surprised at what happened as you are, she was so dead set that it was all allie, you know miss doyle i refuse to defend someone that i think is guilty, i would never do it no matter the money or anything else and it goes against my morals, 

'i get it miss vera, do you know when the sentence hearing will be?

'i will need miss novak and miss smith there, how is she?

'in a coma were waiting for her to wake up, 

'im really sorry miss doyle, please inform me when she wakes and i will set the sentence for both miss smith and miss novak, even though im her lawyer i hope she goes away for a long time, someone like her shouldnt be out in the community

'thank you i will call you when and if she wakes, ashley better hope for her sake that bea does wake up or she is in big trouble. 

'i understand i will speak with you soon, 

'ok good bye

'good bye miss doyle, franky hung up and sat on the bench and called work informing the big boss what had happened, he was shocked and told franky to take the next week off and her cases would be covered, he knew that franky and bea were best friends as he had met her before a few times when she had come to the office, 

'thank you sir, she sighed

'how is she doing franky?

'sir im really not sure, she had surgery as the knife punctured her lung and they said it was successful but anything can happen

'i know franky but please you need to think positive, she seems like a strong person considering what she has been through, 

'yea she is, sir i spoke to ashley's lawyer and there not contesting the charges 

'well thats good plus after her confession in court she has no legal leg to stand on

'yea thats true and now the extra charges for bea is gonna put her away for a long time

'they sure will, please keep me in the loop franky and dont worry about work, if you need anything you call me day or night

'thank you sir i will speak with you soon good bye

'good bye franky, once she hung up she saw bridgets car pull up so she walked over to her and bridget got out and hugged franky seeing how stressed she is

'are you ok baby?

'i dont know gidge, i cant lose bea she means so much to me, she dug her face into bridget's neck and she could feel the tears on her neck, 

'oh baby she will be ok, she is strong, franky pulled and smiled and bridget kissed her

'i know she is, she shouldnt be lying in a bed so hurt, she has spent enough time in a hospital bed from that ass hole

'yes but she will get through it, now help me take these bags and food up to her room, allie and debbie need to eat

'ok gidge, thank you for being here

'anytime, bridget has packed a backpack for each of them and one for bea as well when she wakes and they took them upstairs walking in to see debbie and allie both with there heads on the bed sleeping, they placed the bags down and put the food on the table, bridget went and woke them up so they could eat

'debbie sweet heart you gotta get up, debbie opened her eyes and sat up

'why?

'you need to eat, you mum will kill us if you 2 arent looked after, debbie nodded and bridget went to wake up allie

'allie wake up, she shook her gently, allie opened her eyes and wiped the sleep from her eyes

'hmm whats wrong?

'nothing there is no change but you need to eat

'no im ok thanks im not hungry

'you know bea would be pissed if you dont eat something, allie looked at bridget and nodded

'yea ok just a little, bridget got chicken and chips with gravy so franky made allie a roll with it in there and handed it to allie

'here allie eat this and i will get you a can of coke, 

'thank you franky

'debbie, bridget coke?

'yes please franky, franky went and grabbed the drinks and handed them out and sat down to eat, after they finished eating bridget cleaned up and went and had a shower, 

'franky its been hours why hasnt she woken up? asked allie with pleading eyes

'its still early and her body needs time to recover, 

'yea i guess so, she sighed..... 'i would do anything to see her beautiful brown eyes again, 

'i know you would, we all would, seeing bridget coming from the bathroom debbie stood up and looked at them 

'im gonna have a shower and than im going down to the church and light a candle and say a prayer, she looked at the looks she was getting 'i know we arent religious but i feel like i want to do that, 

'ok debbie you do what you need to do, said franky, 

debbie grabbed her backpack and went for a shower, she walked into the bathroom and undressed and got under the water and washed her hair and body but once she was done she didnt want to get out, she leaned against the wall and slid to the floor crying, for all the hurt her mum got from harry, for the fact that she could die right now and she would be an orphan, 'its not fair, she has been through enough but it was exactly who her mum was to push allie out of the way and take the pain than allie get hurt, she has always looked at her mum as her hero but what she did today has set it in stone, but being a hero is not what debbie needed she needed her mum, she needed the person that has protected her no matter what, she needs her mum not some head stone, 

franky had been sitting there wondering why debbie was taking so long and she knocked on the door, she knew debbie didnt lock it so she opened it to see see debbie sitting under the water in the corner of the shower crying, 

'oh debbie come here, she took her shoes off and took her mobile out of he pocket putting it on the bench and than franky bent down and pulled debbie into a tight hug getting herself soaked at the same time, 'it will be ok debbie, she just needs time, she cant go anywhere there are too many people that love her to leave us

'she doesnt deserve this franky, 

'i know she doesnt but we cant change what has already happened, franky turned the water off and pulled debbie up and dried her down and got her dressed, she took her out to the chairs and sat her down

'you stay here while i shower and im gonna go with you to the church 

'really?

'yes i want to light a candle for bea as well, i wont be long so just wait, franky went and had a quick shower and than came out

'ok were gonna go to the church call us if anything changes, 

'well will baby dont worry, franky walked to the lift taking it to level 3 and getting out and going into the church, it wasnt very big but had a few pews and an area to light a candle, the went over and lit 5 candles one for allie, bea, debbie, franky and bridget and than they went to the pews and went on the knees leaning over one of them joining hands as they each said a prayer for bea to wake up soon, they heard a noise and opened there eyes to see a priest enter and walk towards them and sit in the seat in front of them so they sat back on there own seats

'hello girls what brings you here today?

'my mum was injured today, she was stabbed and is in a coma 

'im sorry to hear that little one, do you normally go to church?

'no we dont but i felt like i needed to come and light a candle and say a prayer for her, he nodded

'how do you feel now that you have done it?

'i dont know, it doesnt really feel different but i am hopeful 

'faith and hope has a way of creeping into you when you need it most, franky sat there listening as debbie and he spoke 

'yea i guess so, i just want her to wake up she is everything to me, i dont want to live without her, 

'i hope you are getting all the support from everyone around, your father?

'he is in jail, she said bluntly 

'im sorry

'its ok i have mums girlfriend and her best friend and her girlfriend, she knew that same sex relationships were against there religion but she didnt care, 

'im glad you have people around you, you need to keep positive and stay strong, i have something for you give me a moment, he went into the back and grabbed something and came back and sat down, he grabbed debbie's hand and put a little glass bottle in it, 

'what is it?

'its oil that has been blessed, you can put it on anyone and it is safe, you put a dot on your fore head, your chin and your cheeks than a dot on your wrists and your palm, debbie nodded

'what does it do?

'its a relaxing thing and it hold a little hope, he smiled

'thank you, can i use it on mum as well?

'yes you can little one, who ever you use it on it means you trust them and accept them into your family and you wish them good in there lives, 

'ok thank you, 

' of course, franky stood up as did debbie

'thank you for your time and the oil but we need to get back to her mums room, 

'yes of course i will say a prayer for her and please come back anytime, 

'thank you bye, they left and walked back to bea's room seeing a doctor and nurse going in so they ran till they got to the room and stopped when they saw bea's eyes open and the doctor pulling out her breathing tube, they were all asked to wait outside while they checked her over, they waited about 20 minutes and the doctor came out

'how is she?

'she is doing ok, still very fragile and in a fair amount of pain but i will get her something for that now, 

'ok can we see her?

'yes she is asking for debbie and allie, 

'ok why dont you 2 go in and we come in soon, debbie nodded and she and allie went in to see bea looking at them with a week smile on her face

'mum are you? debbie grabbed her mums hand and kissed her cheek, 

'im ok debbie a bit sore but ok, are you alright?

'yea franky, bridget and allie are looking after me, bea looked at allie

'good im glad, debbie moved to a chair and allie moved closer to bea

'how are you feeling?

'im fine baby, are you ok?

'yea

'really the the doctor told me you fainted

'it was nothing

'its not nothing allie, you need to look after yourself

'i know i think it was all just too much what happened but im fine now, you shouldnt be worrying about me when your the one in the hospital bed, 

'a little rest and i will be fine, bea smiled and allie couldnt resist to kiss her lips and than franky and bridget walked in

'red im so glad to see you awake, 

'im glad to be awake and see you all, thank you guys for looking after my girls,

'of course bea any time, we kinda love them too, bridget said and they all laughed

'have you guys been here all day?

'yea of course we have, 

'its late isnt it, what time is it franky?

'10.30 at night, 

'shit you guys should go home and rest, 

'no mum im not going

'please debbie go with franky, i cant be here and worry about you as well, please debbie

'ok fine but i will be back tomorrow, bea nodded and debbie went over to her mum putting the oil on her and bea looked at her weirdly

'its blessed oil, supposed to relax you

'yea ok, allie can you go with them please you need to rest?

'nope not happening, bea sighed she knew allie wouldnt budge and secretly wanted her to stay but she also knew allie wasnt feeling well

'its fine red if allie wants to come home during the night just call me, 

'oh i will, franky took bridget and debbie home leaving allie and bea alone, bea looked at allie and smiled and patted the bed beside her telling allie to lay down with her which she did so very carefully

'how are you really feeling babe?

'sore, im aching and the meds arent doing much to help, 

'i should get the doctor to give you something stronger, she went to get up but was stopped by bea's hand

'no please dont go i need you here, allie lay back down kissing bea's cheek and pressed the nurse button, a few minutes later a nurse came in

'what can i do for you miss smith?

'please call me bea, she nodded 'im in a lot of pain can i please have something?

'sure let me get you some morphine

'thank you, the nurse left to get it sorted and allie lay on her back and bea laid in her arms stroking bea hair, the nurse came back and administered the morphine and left them to it 

'babe this will help you sleep, bea nodded

'please dont leave, she mumbled

'i wont, allie started to stroke her finger down bea's face calming her as bea closed her eyes falling asleep and allie fell asleep a few minutes later, 

\------------------------------------------------

bea had a difficult night and was up every couple of hours to get more meds and allie had taken to sitting back on a chair to give bea room to spread out and sleep but that resulted in an argument between them

'you dont want to be near me allie?

'what no thats not it your recovering bea and you need room to move around

'well i m not sleeping unless your in bed with me, bea folded her arms across her chest and sulked and allie sighed

'bea its 4am if i get back in with you will you go to sleep

'yes i will

'ok fine, allie got up and resumed her position with bea in her arms 'happy?

'very, she smirked 

'oh shut up and go to sleep, bea laughed and closed her eyes falling asleep but allie didnt sleep, she was still to worried about bea to sleep so she got a magazine that debbie gave her before she let and read it cover to cover wondering why people want to be famous and have others taking photos of you and stories been written about you, she would never want to be in the news or magazines her back round would be revealed and she didnt want that, it would especially embarrass bea and debbie and she would never want that, she didnt realize bea was awake and watching her till she heard that sexy morning voice

'anything interesting in there?

'nope unless you care about prince harry getting engaged

'nah not really, looking into allie's eyes she knew she was tired, 'you didnt sleep much?

'nah not really i wanted to make sure you were ok and if you needed anything i would be here for you

'thank you but im fine baby, you really need to sleep

'im fine bea dont worry

'i always will, allie smiled and kissed bea's lips and bea put her hand behind allie's neck pulling her closer to her and slipping her tongue into allie's mouth making allie moan, 

'oh bea we gotta stop your not well, allie mumbled against bea's lips 

'mmhmmm came from bea and she continued her assault on allie's lips until they heard someone clear there throat and turning there heads it was the doctor and they both went bright red at being caught, 

'sorry doctor

'its fine, its good to see a loving couple, he smiled 'now bea we are gonna do a blood test and x-ray, ct-scan and esg to see how your travelling, 

'ok can allie come with me please?

'normally i wouldnt allow it but it seems you cant keep your hands off her so i will make sure she can go with you, 

'thank you doctor, 

'no problems, we will take you in 5 minutes and do everything, bea nodded and allie got off the bed and put her shoes on and grabbed her phone seeing debbie texted

'is mum doing ok?

'she is ok baby, she is about to go and get a bunch of tests done 

'ok franky is gonna bring me in about an hour

'ok we will see you soon, can you bring mums laptop please

'ok mama, xx.... she put her phone down and turned to bea

'franky is bringing deb in about an hour, 

'ok good i cant wait to see her i miss her, 

'i know you do but you will be in here for a few days and you cant kick up a stink, she is very well looked after with bridget and franky, 

'yea i know, franky is like another mother to her, 

'well yea isnt she like her god mother

;she sure is, in walked the nurse and doctor

'lets get you to your tests bea, miss we wont be long

'uh nurse allie will be going with bea to the tests, said the doctor

'oh ok than follow me, 

'actually you can sit on the edge of the bed and we can go,

'thank you both, we know its not normally allowed so we appreciate it, 

'well we cant leave you 2 apart, he smiled at both bea and allie and bea went red and tried to hide her blush, they took bea to get an ex-ray and ultrasound first than they did the blood test and than the ecg, the lady doing it was young and pretty and allie wasnt happy, she lifted bea's shirt up and she had no bra on and she attached the machine to her to run the heart test, allie saw the girl had her hands sitting on bea's arm rubbing it and allie was fuming, once the test was done and the nurse took off the attachments from bea she grazed her hand over bea's nipple and allie lost it

'what the fuck are you doin? she is a very sick patient and your touching her like she is your girlfriend, 

'i didnt do anything, the nurse smirked at allie and bea saw the pure rage in allie's eyes

'allie its ok baby dont worry about it, 

'no bea she has no right touching you the way she did, 

'i know allie but its ok, lets just get back to my room, allie looked at bea and nodded her head and a nurse came and took bea and allie back to her room, when they got back allie was still fuming so she started pacing up and down the room,

'allie please settle down your working yourself up

'bea how you could be ok with what she did, what do you want her is that what it is? she is younger and not fucked up, bea sat up and was shocked by what allie just said, 

'allie how could you say that? allie realized what she said and faced bea 

'bea im sorry its just i dont how she touched you, she has to respect her patients

'i know allie but flying off the handle doesnt help anything, 

'yea i know but she shouldnt have touched you like that

'ok i get it, come and lay down with me and just forget about her, 

'yea ok but im telling the doctor what happened, bea nodded and allie lay down with bea and bea fell asleep for a little bit but allie was still in a foul mood and felt like she was gonna explode, about 40 minutes later she saw the doctor walk in and she got off the bed slowly and walked over to him telling him what had happened, 

'she did what?

'when she was doing the test she was rubbing her arm and than she grazed her hand over her nipple, it was wrong and i want to lodge a complaint, 

'yes ok i will get the big boss to talk to you and take a statement, just than the same nurse walked in and allie looked at her with confusion 

'nurse what are you doing here?

'i just came to check the patient was ok, she smirked at allie 

'get the fuck out of here, screamed allie and bea woke up

'allie whats going on?

'sorry to wake you but apparently this nurse came to check on you, bea rolled her eyes

'i dont want her here doctor, 

'she doesnt want you here so get the fuck out now before i make you, allie walked right up to the nurse going nose to nose with here, 

'allie stop please come here, but allie didnt budge and the doctor called security, 

'your a dirty slut and she will be done with you soon, whispered the nurse and that was the final straw allie took a slight step back and swung her fist connecting with the nurses jaw and cleaned the nurse off her feet and than the security walked in and grabbed her taking her away 

'DONT FUCKING GO NEAR HER YOU BITCH, allie screamed as they were taking her away taking her to the holding cell in the hospital, allie sat in the chair with her head in her hands and sighed 'what the fuck did i do? she sat there waiting for the police

franky and debbie walked into bea's room and saw the security outside her room, 

'red whats going on with the security?

'oh franky what a mess, bea spent the next ten minutes explaining to them what happened and franky had a smirk on her face

'franky why the smirk?

'cause the chick deserved to be punched, she had no right touching you and if that was bridget i would have done the same thing,

'yea i know but she is gonna get arrested so can you please go and help her, 

'yea no sweat red i got it, franky went and spoke to security explaining the situation and they let her go with a warning, 

'come on jail bird bea is worried about you

'fuck is she mad?

'no just worried, allie nodded and they walked back into bea's room and allie dropped her eyes to the floor embarrassed at what she did, 

'debbie lets go get something to eat, we will be back guys, allie looked up at bea and bea smiled

'come here you trouble maker, allie walked closer to bea and grabbed her hand

'im sorry but she made me snap, 

'well obviously, what did she say to you?

'she said i was a slut and you will be done with me soon, 

'baby that will never happen, have i not showed you how much i love you

'you have i just let her get under my skin im sorry,

'its ok, it was kinda hot, bea smirked and allie kissed her,

'do you need anything?

'ugh yea i need to have a sponge bath, do you mind doing it for me?

'of course, i will get the things and do it, allie bought over the trolley with all the toiletries and began cleaning bea down, she was gentle and sweet as she pretty much kissed bea all over her body making her feel loved, she put moisturizing cream on her body and after she finished she dressed bea in a gown 

'there you go all clean, debbie and franky came back but only stayed for 20 minutes as bea was falling asleep

'franky lets go so mum can sleep, 

'yea ok we will see you tomorrow red

'bye franky, thanks for helping, 

'no worries 

'bye mum we will see you tomorrow, 

'ok bye baby, debbie kissed her mums cheek and they left, allie was sitting beside the bed and they were watching some tv, just some re-runs

'bea do you need anything?

'can you tell them i need something for the pain please?

'no worries babe, 

allie went and asked the nurse for something and they gave it to bea and bea was falling asleep really fast but she pooped her eyes open

'what are you doing allie?

'what do you mean?

'well how am i supposed to sleep without you, 

'oh sorry my queen, bea giggled and got into bed with bea and they both fell asleep within a couple minutes,


	48. bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bea gets frustrated

it was 5 days later and bea was frustrated as she hadnt been able to do much other than lay in the hospital bed, she loved that allie hasnt left her bedside but she was going crazy sitting in the bed, she had a few visits from liz and max, kaz, maxine, alex, boomer and of course debbie, franky and bridget which she loved but still the boredom overtook her at times, she had just finished eating lunch that franky had dropped off quite thankful to her for doing so, she got of the bed and allie watched as she dragged the chair over to the window and sat down staring outside, allie went up to her and began massaging her shoulders and bea leaned back into allie

'your bored?

'yea and im sick of this room, i know i need to heal but im over being in here and miss being outside, 

'i know baby, i know your stressed and bored and hopefully you will get out in a couple days, bea nodded

'you must be bored to baby?

'nah with you too look at who could be bored, she smirked and kissed bea's head and resumed massaging her shoulders, 

'very smooth babe, she giggled, 

'how about i go and get you a treat from the cafeteria, something sweet?

'i would love that thank you, allie kissed bea's lips and grabbed her wallet and went to the lift and went to the cafe, she looked at the sweets and there wasnt much so decided to get a caramel slice, a banana, a couple small tubs of ice cream and a chocolate flake and paid for them than took them up to the room stopping to talk to bea's doctor first

'hey doctor bea is getting very bored and needs some fresh air i was wondering if i could take her outside and for a walk?

'yea she should be ok to do that as long as you take the drip with you to keep her fluids up,

'yes of course, anything else?

'yes she needs to be in a wheelchair, 

'ok no problems, 

'here you can take this one and just attach the drip to the top here and she can go, take a blanket in case its cold outside

'thank you doc, allie grabbed the wheelchair and went into the room and smiled when bea turned her head towards her from the window

'whats that for?

'well i spoke to your doctor and with his permission im taking you outside for a walk, well im gonna walk and your gonna be in here, she said pointing to the chair

'really? bea's face lit up

'yes babe, now i got us some ice cream and a flake so we can eat it outside so lets get you in here so we can go, bea nodded and allie walked to bea and helped her up and she sat her in the chair and connected the drip and grabbed a blanket and hung it over the chair 

'ready to go?

'i sure am, allie smiled and pushed bea towards the lift and once it arrived they got in and went to ground floor and then out into the fresh air and allie saw bea breathe in and out with a smile on her face, 

'oh god that feels good, 

'it really does, there is a bench over there lets sit and have our ice cream, bea agreed and allie pushed the chair to the bench and put the brakes on the chair and she sat down, she gave bea her ice cream and a spoon and bea went to start eating but allie stopped her

'wait babe i have something else, she pulled out a flake and crushed it in the packet and than opened it and put half on bea's ice cream and the other half on hers making bea giggle

'thank you your so cute, they sat there enjoying there ice cream and just generally chatting until bea saw allie get a serious look on her face, 'whats wrong?

'i just cant believe whats happened, ashley has managed to get to you and done this, she sighed and bea put her hand on allie's

'im ok allie

'yea but you shouldn't be here, you shouldn't be hurt and be going through this pain its not right, it should be me., im sorry i have bought you so much trouble why would you want me around? allie felt a lot of blame for what happened and bea knew this but no matter how much she reassured her she could see the weight sitting on allie's shoulders 

'allie i love you it really is that simple, you have bought so much to mine and debbie's life and i want you, need you with me and that might sound selfish on my part but i dont care, i may have just spent 6 days in hospital and yes some pain but i would do it all again if it meant you were safe, allie sighed

'you shoudnt have too, allie whispered and she dropped her head, bea put her finger under her chin and lifted her head and looked into her eyes

'i love you allie, before you came along i would never had taken a chance but im glad i did cause it was the second best thing i did in my life apart from having debbie, she leaned forward and kissed allie and allie deepened it by putting her hand behind bea's neck but before it got heated they pulled apart when they heard a whistle and they turned there heads to see franky and debbie

'woah red your turning me on, bea rolled her eyes

'shut up franky, what are you doing back? you were here like an hour ago

'yea well this little minion wouldnt stop bugging me to visit ya so here we are and we bought some home made choc chip cookies and anzac cookies, it seems your daughter likes to cook when she is bored or something like that, debbie handed the box of cookies to her mum so her and allie could have some

'how you doing mum?

'im getting better and hopefully i can be out of here in a couple days, 

'thats good i miss you, i mean i love you franky but i need my mum back

'no offence taken we all miss you red, hows the pain?

'its ok the nights are a bit worse but im coping, franky nodded

'how about you allie how are you?

'im fine, she answered nonchalantly like she wasnt important and bea was the one hurt, franky could read allie's body language

'allie lets give these 2 some alone time and why dont you come for a walk with me?

'i cant leave bea

'allie im fine debbie is with me

'ok fine but not for long, allie kissed bea and went off with franky, they were silent for a few minutes till franky broke the silence 

'whats up allie? 

'nothing im fine

'your a shit liar ya know so spit it out, it was silent for a couple minutes till allie spoke

'do you hate me?

'why would i?

'cause of what happened to bea?

'that wasnt your fault it was ashley's, you didnt know she had a knife and she was gonna do that she is just crazy and needs to be in jail. 

'yea but.........

'no buts allie, she stopped them from walking and faced allie and grabbed her hands 'all the blame lands on ashley not you thats for sure, allie nodded and than continued walking walking towards bea and debbie who were both giggling when they finally reached them and sat down, 

'whats so funny?

'well debbie was just telling me that when franky went to wake her up this morning she responded by ripping a big fart and stunk out her room resulting in franky almost throwing up and walking out to the kitchen and grabbed the air freshener and went and sprayed debbie's room and opened the door, 

'yea i dont know what you ate debbie but that smell was crazy

'it was probably your curry from last night, they burst out laughing and debbie fell on the floor and almost pissed herself, bea had to hold her stomach where the bandage was as it was hurting from all the laughing

'oh oh shit ahhhhh, allie quickly went to her side 

'shit are you ok babe?

'yea yea im fine just give me a minute, bea breathes through the pain and try to relax her body, 

'franky you stay with her i will be back, allie ran into the hospital and went and spoke to bea's doctor and got some pain killers and a bottle of water and ran back outside and up to bea, 'here babe take these for the pain

'thank you, bea took a couple tablets which were pretty strong and had some water, they sat outside talking for a while and debbie asked her mum about harry

'mum whats happened with harry?

'im not sure baby when i get out i will get franky to find out, 

'im still worried something is gonna happen, 

'hey debbie look at me, said franky and spoke when debbie looked 'i know its been pretty crazy for the last few months but once your mums home and the court case is done for ashley everything will calm down ok i dont want you to worry

'i know franky but what if he sends someone to come after you and mum or allie or me or bridget, i couldnt handle anything else happening, franky pulled debbie off the ground and sat her in her lap and debbie cuddled into her

'i promise i will keep us all safe, i hope you know how much i love you guys debbie and i would take a bullet for you if i have too, 

'i love you too franky, she hugged franky and they sat there for a little longer franky and allie talking while bea watched on, allie saw that bea had fallen asleep in the wheelchair as the medication had kicked in, 

'im gonna take her upstairs are you guys gonna stay?

'nah its dinner time so i gotta cook for gidge and debbie and i will bring you some and some clothes as well, 

'ok thank you, debbie and franky kissed allie and bea gently and they left and allie took bea up to her room passing the nurses station on the way

'seems you tired her out, laughed a nurse

'yea the meds helped her fall asleep, i better get her in bed, she rolled her into her room and stopped by bea's bed and she lifted bea into her bed and put the blanket on her and kissed her cheek, bea slightly opened her eyes to see allie standing there

'how did i get here?

'you fell asleep when we were outside so i bought you up here and put you in bed, you should close your eyes and have a nap till franky brings dinner and a change of clothes, bea nodded as her eyes closed again and allie put the tv on and saw a christmas movie was on so she watched that till franky came back, 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

franky walked in with a bag over her shoulder and her hands full so allie got up and helped her and grabbed the bag as franky sat the food down and the drinks she bought as well, 

'thank you franky it smells great what did you make? 

'its steak marinated in bbq sauce and pilaf rice, i already cut the steak up in pieces to make it easier so eat up while its hot, 

'thank you i will wake bea up now,

'ok i gotta jet cause deb and gidge are in the car im taking them out for dessert so tell be i will be around tomorrow, i also bought you 2 some thick shakes as well you have the cookies with them, bye allie

'thank you bye franky, allie went and woke bea up

'bea babe wake up, bea opened her eyes and smiled 

'what time is it?

'its 7.45 and dinner is here, 

'mm good im hungry, is franky still here?

'no she had to go cause she was taking deb and bridget for dessert, bea nodded

'ok what did she bring?

'its steak marinated in bbq sauce and pilaf rice, franky cut the steak up for us so we should eat while its still warm, allie got the 2 containers and gave one to bea once she opened it and handed her a fork and she sat down with her own and they ate there dinner finishing quite quickly and allie washed the containers and forks and put them away, 

'bea do you want to shower?

'yes please i stink, allie laughed

'no you dont babe, do you want me to help you?

'umm can you please just help me there i should be able to clean myself

'of course, allie walked bea to the shower and sat her down on the chair and undressed her 'ok i will leave the door open so if you need help just call out

'ok thank you baby, allie went and watched tv and left bea to shower, bea turned the shower on and she moaned in pleasure if there was one thing bea loved it was to have a shower or bath, it gave her time to think and just enjoy her own time, she washed her hair and than rinsed it than grabbing the body soap and washing her body but she couldnt get passed her stomach as she couldnt bend so she had to call allie

'allie can you help me please? allie walked in and stood next to bea 

'whats up babe?

'i cant clean my bottom half cause i cant bend can you do it for me please?

'of course i can, where is the soap? bea handed it to her and allie lathered up her hands and washed bea's legs and her intimate area and got bea to stand up and washed her butt and her back and over her shoulders, bea rinsed off and than turned the water off

'thank you for helping

'how could i resist touching you, she smirked and bea laughed

'you never stop do ya, 

'nope how can i when it comes to you, bea smiled and shook her head as allie wiped her down with the towel and helped her dress

'you know i can dress myself

'i know but i like to be useful so just let me do it, 

'your always useful to me, bea kissed allie's head as she was crouching down in front of her, once she was dressed allie took bea back to her bed and she lay down and pulled the blanket up to bea's neck and tucked her in, 

'are you warm enough? it gets cold in here

'could you maybe grab another blanket please?

'yes of course i will be back in a min, a couple minutes later allie came back and spread the blanket over bea and tucked her in and giving bea a kiss on the cheek, 'ok im gonna have a shower so i will be back

'ok baby i will watch a movie while your gone, allie nodded and went and jumped into the shower washing her hair and body and finishing off quickly so she can get back to her red head, she came out to see bea's eyes glued to the tv and giggling, allie packed the dirty washing away and went over to the bed and bea lifted the blankets and allie slid into the bed beside bea and they snuggled together as they watch the movie and falling asleep about an hour later, 

\-------------------------------------------------------

a couple days later and bea was getting ready to have a shower so she could go home, she was happy to be going home ad allie giggled as bea tried to skip to the bathroom and going in having a quick shower wanting to go home as quick as possible, she came out and saw allie packing her things and clothes into her bag

'babe where is your dirty clothes?

'here baby, bea handed her clothes over and sat on the chair while allie finished off, once allie finished she kneeled beside bea and put bea's shoes on for her and than she grabbed the bag and threw it over her shoulder

'ready to go? bea nodded

'oh so ready, bea sat in the wheel chair and allie handed her the roses allie got her a couple days ago from the gift shop and than she rolled her out of her room and to the lift and going to ground floor and heading out the front seeing franky waiting on them

'hey red lets get you home, allie put the bag in the boot and the flowers in the front seat and than bea got in the back seat with allie beside her and she leaned her head on allie's shoulder and sighed in happiness, 

'lets go home im hungry and i wanna eat

'oh god franky you sound like debbie, she laughed

'i guess i been hanging around her too much, franky drove them home and parked her car in the drive way and they all got out franky grabbing the flowers and bea's bag and allie had her arm around her waist, as bea opened the door and walked in she was shocked to see everyone there and a welcome home sign hung up and balloons, poppers and streamers everywhere, everyone was there and greeted her, bridget, debbie, boomer, maxine, liz, max, alex and kaz 

'mum its so good to have you home, she hugged her mum and kissed her cheek

'im so happy to be home baby but i really need to sit down, 

'ok come on mum we are gonna have a late lunch soon, you can sit outside, bea nodded and debbie helped her to the lounger outside and sat down, she saw boomer and franky doing the bbq and looking inside she saw liz and kaz doing the sides, about 40 minutes later a separate table was set with the food and bea laughed to see it all as there was so much, there was sausages, steak, ribs, t-bone steak, chicken sticks and chicken winhs, potato salad, potato bake, greek salad, coleslaw, gravy and fresh bread rolls, bea got up to make a plate but allie told her she would do it for her, allie made a couple plates and sat down next to bea and handed one over to her and bea giggled

'whats so funny?

'allie this too much food, 

'but you need to keep your strength up

'yes but im not debbie, she laughed and allie smiled her cute smile that bea loved and bea kissed her, 

'well just eat what you can, bea nodded and they all started eating and boomer looked at bea and quirked her eyebrow

'why are you looking at me like that boomer?

'well ya know i was thinking maybe i should stay here for a few nights

'why?

'well ya know to protect you guys, i will bash anyone's head in that tries anything

'thank you boomer but i think we will be fine, 

'but i think i should bea, 

'boomer are you lonely at home? boomer shrugged and looked at her plate

'boomer we have a spare room so you can stay as long as you want as long as you understand although its a full house we keep the house quiet as allie is still going through some stuff, 

'yea no worries bea i will be good, bea smiled she loved boomer as a sister and was grateful to have her in her life, after they finished eating debbie and kaz cleaned up and boomer went and grabbed a bag of her stuff from home and than got dessert and went back to bea's place, she came in and put the cakes on the table and went up and threw her bag in the spare room and went back down to serve dessert, she took them outside and spread them out on the table and alex bought plates, forks and spoons out

'shit boomer 5 cakes and ice cream and topping thats a lot, said allie

'yea but what ever is left over we can have tomorrow or something so everyone dig in, bea had a piece of chocolate cake with ice cream and a cannoli while allie had a couple pieces and some ice cream, after they all finished and the cakes were packed away and the dessert dishes were done the others left and bridget, franky, boomer and debbie went to bed leaving bea and allie laying on the swinging chair cuddled up together and allie was swinging them gently with one foot on the floor, 

'that really was a nice welcome home party

'yea it was, im glad you have people like them in your life, bea noded

'yea me too, there the only people i trust to be around, they lay there silently for a few minutes,

'you know sometimes i wish i had my proper parents and they werent so ashamed of me, i wish they could be there to support me and be happy for me, allie sighed

'oh baby there the ones missing out on the amazing person you are, 

'i have been a mess the last couple months

'your going through a hard time and once we get through it i promise it will get better, 

'with you it is always better, now lets get up to bed so you can take your meds, bea nodded and they locked the house and went into there room and bea sat down and took her pain meds and drank some water and than lay down

'god its so good to be in my own bed, 

'im sure it is baby, bea lay on allie's chest and hummed in delight to hear her heart beat and her eyes were closing

'good night baby, bea mumbles

'good night babe, they both fell into a deep sleep feeling as content as they can be considering the situation


	49. just keep swimming, swimming, swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they all find a way to cool down, its all fluff this chapter

4 days days later and it was getting easier for bea to move around although she still struggled she was getting there and allie was happy to see it, boomer had been a massive help to all of them, taking debbie out and hanging with her, running bea's business, helping franky and bridget with the shopping and helping allie carry bea around the house if needed she even did meditation with allie and once they all found that out she confessed she does it daily to keep her anger in check, now she was spring cleaning the house while the others took bea to the doctors appointment, boomer had just finished the mopping and went and opened the front and back door for it to dry and she went and sat at the front taking her phone in case anyone called, she decided to do some gardening pulling some of the weeds out and cleaning up the leaves around the flowers, she was watering the garden when she saw debbie's car pull up and all the girls got out, 

'hey booms what you doing?

''well franky i thought i would make myself useful and do some cleaning so i cleaned the house so dont go in for 10 minutes till the floors dry and now im just doing the gardening fanky

'boomer you didnt have to do all that thank you, said bea as allie eased her into one of the seats out the front,

'no worries bea i really like staying here with you guys so i dont mind doing it and to be honest once the music started i just got into the mood, they all laughed

'well i really appreciate you being here for us boomer, you have been very helpful and i am happy to have you here for as long as you want, boomer smiled and nodded

'mum im hungry can i go get something to eat?

'yes baby here's my card go get food for everyone, 

'ok thanks mum, mama do you want to come for a drive?

'yea sure deb, what do you want to eat babe?

'you 2 can decide baby

'ok we wont be long, allie kissed bea and than got in the car with debbie driving, bea turned to boomer

'booms hows the shop going?

'its good bea, i closed it for today i hope you dont mind but we only a couple jobs so i will do them tomorrow and i transferred any phone calls to my mobile in case any emergency happens, bea nodded

'thats fine boomer i trust your judgement, boomer turned the hose off and sat with the girls

''so how did your doctor appointment go bea?

'it went well, there's no infection and its healing nicely, i should be healed in about 2 weeks 

'thats good, hey franky do you know when the sentence hearing is?

'yea boomer its on friday

'shit as is 2 days away?

'yep i figured the quicker the better

'yea true well i will make sure i am there, if that crazy bitch tries anything i will sit on her, she said making bea, franky and bridget laugh

'thank you boomer i appreciate you coming and i am thankful for you helping me when i got hurt, 

'yea booms you did good, i would never have thought to wrap the jacket around her like you did, 

'your welcome bea, im trained in cpr and have been for 5 years

'wow really? said franky shocked she didnt know this about her best friend

'yea cause when one day i was walking to the shops near my place and there was a car accident and i went over to help and didnt really know what to do but there was a guy there who was trained and i helped him till the ambulance and police came, after the police were gone and the scene was cleared he came and we spoke for a bit and he told me that being cpr trained comes in handy so i did it and to be honest i loved it, the fact i can help people when needed makes me feel good, 

'well i for one am very thankful boomer, boomer smiled, franky watched on and was disappointed in herself that she didnt know some things about boomer she should and realized she hasnt been spending a lot of time with her in the last few months and made it a point to talk to bridget about doing something with boomer soon, they all turned there heads to see debbie's car pull up and debbie and allie jumped out carrying oporto's 

'the floor is dry so lets go inside guys

'ok boomer can you carry this so i can get bea, 

'its ok allie i got her, she put her arms under bea's body and carried her into the house seating her at the table

'thank you boomer but i can walk, 

'i know that but its quicker this way so just relax and eat, 

'ok thank you, franky handed out the food giving everyone burgers and chips and bridget got everyone a glass with ice for there drinks, 

'mum seen as its summer i have an idea, bea looked up after taking a bite of her burger

'oh yea and whats that?

'well since you cant really go out to the pools or anything like that i think me and mama should go and buy a pool, one of those big backyard ones, she smiled at bea

'umm i dont know debbie

'mum it would be good so i dont bug you to go swimming and you can go in it without having to worry about someone hitting you or bumping into you and its good for mama as well, you know being in water is supposed to be relaxing, bea looked at allie 

'what do you think?

'its your house babe you can do what you want, bea frowned and put her burger down and wiped her hands than grabbed allie's hand

'this is our house allie, mine, your's and debbie's and it always will be, allie smiled and kissed bea

'than i think its a good idea and after we finish eating i will take debbie to get it 

'i can take her allie its fine, 

'sorry mum but i dont want to be there all day and you walk too slow so mama can take me, franky in the garage is a few bags of sand can you and boomer lay it out please to even the ground so the pool is stable?

'sure debbie we got it, they all finished and bridget cleaned the cups and wiped the table down and boomer took the rubbish out, 

'ok you ready debbie? said allie walking out from her room and down the stairs

'i sure am,

'here debbie my card, 

'dont take it debbie i got it dont worry, bea stood up

'no i will pay for it, 

'no you wont bea, dont argue about it ok just relax 

'ugh fine, but take my card and get some slurpee's on the way home please its freakin hot

'its all good babe i dont need your card, bea sighed and sat down mumbling

'the quicker we get a shared account the better, allie giggle and bent down to bea's ear to whisper

'you really like wearing the pants in the relationship, she stood up and smirked as bea smiled and shook her head, 

'maybe,

'god enough of you too lets go mama, 

'ok bye babe we will be back in about an hour,

'ok be careful i love you

'love you too sexy, she winked making bea blush and laughed as she walked out and got into debbie's car, 

'ok debbie take us to pools galore

'are you sure thats kinda expensive?

'yes i think i may have the perfect pool for us so lets go

'ok mama, debbie drove them to pools galore and she parked her car and the got out and went in, 

'so where is the one you think we should get?

'follow me, debbie followed allie to a display at the far end of the big shop and stopped at the one she wanted, 'here it is debbie, what do you think?

'mama this is huge and its too much, 

'no its not its only $800

'yea exactly i was thinking more like spending $100 and its a blow up one, 

'but debbie look what it has, a filter so we dont have to clean it plus a cover, it has a system where if you plug it in the water can get warm so we can use it when its cold as well and it has jets you can use as well so its like a spa, 

'its great mama but are you sure?

'yes 100% now where is a guy to help us, 20 minutes later allie had paid for the pool and also bought some blow up things and noodles as well and the man and his assistant loaded them in debbie's car

'there you go girls enjoy

'thank you we sure will, debbie and allie got in debbie started the car and put the air con on

'shit its hot

'i know debbie the quicker we get the pool up the better, now lets go to maccas drive threw to get slurpee's

'ok i will go to the one around the corner from our place, allie nodded and off went debbie, 15 minutes later they arrived home debbie taking the slurpee's in and handing them out, 

'oh thanks baby i needed that its so hot today

'no problems mum, yea its heaps hot outside you sit in here in the air con and stay cool and mama and i will set up the pool and wait till you see it, its amazing

'she went overboard didnt she?

'yep but this one will last a long time so it will be worth it, 

'ok well franky and boomer are out back so they will help you, bridget and i are just gonna sit in the cool air, she laughed

' ok i will get you 2 when its ready, debbie went to allie out the front and they carried the pool to the back form the side gate and put it down in front of them and boomer, allie, debbie and franky got to putting it together, it took about 20 minutes to put it together and debbie put the hose in there to fill it up and while that happened they went and got the blow up things and noodles from the car and blew them up and putt them in the water whilst it was filling up, 

'shit blondie this pool is amazing, its so big

'yea but isnt it cool, we can all fit in there with plenty of room to swim around and i want bea to have a place to relax, franky nodded

'your so good for her allie, your what she deserves and vice verser, 

'i love her franky and debbie and i want whats best for them, franky smiled and got up and cleaned up the rubbish

'mama how long will it take to fill up im sweating here? she said drinking her slurpee

'not too long cause surprising enough it only took half an hour to fill it halfway so i think another 40 minutes,

'ok well debbie do you want to come for a drive with me and boomer i have an idea?

'yea sure lets go, mama can you tell mum that we will be back, 

'sure sweetheart, debbie, franky and boomer took off in franky's car driving to the shops and parking her car, they got out and followed franky to a pool/beach shop

'what are we doing here franky?

'well we have a back patio and we have have a pool now we need to sun chairs and a couple table's to have by the pool for drinks and tanning, she smirked

'oh good idea franks that would look cool, said boomer

'ok well lets get what we need and get home to swim, boomer grabbed a trolley as did debbie and they got 6 sun lounger chairs where you can lay down and sit up in a chair, they also got 3 table's a couple to have near the chairs and one for the pool for drinks, they got a volley ball pack and a floaty the shaped of a slice of pizza, they went and boomer paid after some argument with franky but boomer insisted and franky decided that she would buy dinner, they drove home and took everything to the back to see allie sitting there watching to make sure the pool doesnt overflow, 

'hey blondie look what we got, 

'oh wow bea is gonna freak out after she sees what the backyard will look like, lets set it all up and the pool is ready so we can swim, they set the chairs up and the tables and made sure all the floaties were blown up and in the pool

'ok done lets go inside and get changed and get mum and bridget, they all agreed with debbie and went inside to see bea and bridget laid on the couch

'mum the pool is ready and we got a couple extra things, 

'ok im gonna get changed and get in, 

'i will help you babe, they all went upstairs and got into there swimmers and all except allie and bea were down stairs ten minutes later

'mum are you ok do you need help?

'im fine baby you guys go out i wont be long its just takes a bit longer to change 

'ok mum franky also made some mocktails so we will take them down and meet you there

'ok i shouldnt be long, while the others went out to the pool and got in allie was helping bea get changed into her bikini

'ok bea your top is on now just sit down and i will put the bottoms on, bea sat down and allie went on her knees and bea put her feet in and allie slid her bottoms up her legs and bea stood up and pulled them up 

'thank you baby sometimes its hard to get dressed, 

'your welcome baby anytime, now lets get your sexy ass in that pool, they walked out and down the stairs out to the backyard and her eyes went wide, 

'holy crap it looks amazing out here the pool, chairs, tables and floaties its amazing, 

'it glad you like it bea

'like it? i love it but allie this pool is expensive

'its fine baby dont worry your worth it, 

'but you havent worked in a while?

'yea but lets just say im good at saving and have been saving for a long time so dont worry about it, bea nodded 

'ok lets get in, allie lifted bea into the pool and than she got in herself, 

'ahhhhhhh this is amazzzzzing allie

'yea it is babe, its so good to cool down after the heat, they swam around for a while all of them enjoying the cool water

'hey red this is for you, she bought over a floaty that bea could sit on easily and bea got on it and lay down

'thanks franky, thank you all of you for dong this its great and now we can all use this whenever

'no worries red this will get some great use out of it, 

'yea it sure will, umm what are those there?

'oh there jet and warmers babe, the pool can be turned into a big spa and it can also warm the water up so we can use it in the winter as well,

'wow thats great thank you baby this is great, they all swam around for a while enjoying themselves just talking and drinking, bea was back in the water and leaning up against the side with her arms on the side of the pool, 

'hey mum can we switch on the jets to make it a spa?

'yes but not the warmer its too hot, 

'ok, debbie swam to the jet and flicked the switch on and the jet starting and bea heard allie giggle as she felt the one behind her back and she smiled and swam over to her wrapping her arms around allie's neck kissing her lips

'you like that do you babe?

'mmhmm i love the vibration, she said and closed her eyes, 

'well maybe we can have our own fun once im better, allie's eyes popped open

what do you mean? bea went close to allie's ear so no one else heard

'when im better i think we should get some toys of our own, she was so close she felt allie''s body tremble,

'fuck thats hot, are you sure your ready for that?

'i think so, i trust you so if you think i can handle it than im willing to try it,

'i would never make you feel uncomfortable

'i know baby and i love you even more for it, 

'ok when you get better we will try something different, bea smiled and kissed allie pulling back when franky spoke

'red its getting close to dinner but i dont think we should cook so i will go get food and we can eat by the pool and do some night swimming what do you think?

'yea sure franky

'ok cool anyone have any suggestions for dinner? 

'well how about fish and chips it always goes with swimming? said debbie

'thats a good idea, i will call and order now and than pick it up, franky got out and ordered the food and went and picked it up with bridgets help, 

'hey debbie why dont you ask alex to come for dinner and a swim, 

'thats a good idea mum i will call him now, debbie called alex who agreed to come over for dinner and swimming, debbie called franky and asked he to pick up alex which she was happy too, about 30 minutes later franky, bridget and alex arrived carrying all the food and drinks, they set it down on the big patio table and the others got out of the water and sat down to eat, bridget bought out plates and cutlery and napkins and everyone made there plates and sat down and ate, bea watched as debbie lathered her food with tartae sauce and lemon and she laughed

'deb you got enough sauce and lemon there?

'yes mum you know i love my sauce, she giggled and swiped some on her finger and stuck it in her mouth making them all laugh

'you so cute debbie, said alex and she shyly smiled

'jesus i gotta get a boyfriend, said boomer

'you will booms one day when the right person comes along

'well i have met someone, franky whipped her head around

'what? who?

'i met him a couple months ago at the park when i was meditating

'why havent we met him?

'hmm let me think.... maybe its cause the last 2 guys i introduced to you guys franky scared them off, 

'yea well one of them was a rude douche bag and the other one wasnt good enough for you, 

'yea well i really like this guy and i dont want you scaring him off as well,

'boomer i wont unless he is a jerk, she smirked

'boomer why dont you invite him over on saturday and we can have a bbq and we can all meet him?

'thanks bea that would be good

'ok good tell him about 4 and dont worry about franky she just does what she does cause she loves you, boomer and franky looked at each other and smiled and nodded

'yea ok i will call him tonight and organize it, they finished off dinner and went and laid on the sun loungers waiting for there food to digest while debbie and alex cleaned the dishes and packed the food away than bought out some drinks for everyone, bea and allie were on one chair together and debbie handed out the cans of drink

'mum do you want coke or creaming soda (red drink)?

'allie and i will share a creaming soda thanks, debbie gave a can to them and gave drinks to the others and than sat with alex and relaxed for a while, after about half an hour they all got in the pool and swam around for a while, allie was moving through the water slowly as bea held onto her shoulders as allie pulled her through the water, allie stopped at one side of the pool and bea came in front of allie and leaned against allie's chest and allie wrapped her arms around her

'are you ok babe? are you in pain? 

'im a bit sore but im ok, im gonna swim around for a bit longer and than have a shower and take my meds, 

'ok babe, bea stayed in the pool for another half an hour and than she and allie got out and allie helped bea up the stairs

'guys we are gonna shower and than have an early night 

'ok mama if you need anything let me know 

'thanks debbie but we should be fine, allie took bea upstairs and into the shower taking off both there bikini's and starting the shower

'are you ok to stand or do you need a chair?

' a chair please i think i exerted myself in the pool today but it was worth it, 

'it sure was, allie grabbed a chair and put it under the shower and bea sat down and allie cleaned bea's hair and rinsing it before grabbing the shower gel and cleaning her body down, after she finished cleaning bea she washed her own hair and her body and than turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself and held one open for bea to put around herself, they both went to there room and bea sat down while allie got some pj's and put them on and than dressed bea, she helped bea onto the bed properly and gave bea her meds and some water which bea took and than bea lay down as allie put on there relaxation machine and got into bed with bea

'allie what time is it?

'umm its 9pm

'its a bit early to go to bed

'yea i know but i thought we could have some time alone together, bea smiled

'i like that idea, they lay together for about 45 minutes just enjoying the comfort in each others arms, allie could see bea struggling to keep her eyes open so she kissed her head

'babe go to sleep your tired, 

'but i want to stay awake with you

'i know but you need to rest and to be honest after everything we did today im tired so im gonna fall asleep soon as well, bea closed her eyes and fell asleep and allie followed not too long later 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea woke up and turned over to face allie but she was disappointed to see she was in bed alone, she looked at the time and saw 8am and she groaned and got up and used the bathroom and than went downstairs seeing just debbie there eating breakfast

'good morning mum

'good morning baby, what are you eating?

'some muesli with yogurt and berries do you want me to make you a bowl?

'no thanks debbie im not hungry, do you know where allie is?

'yea she and boomer are meditation out by the pool, bea nodded

'im glad boomer is here for a while, its good that allie has someone to meditate with, i did it a few times with her but now i cant sit down on the floor without support

'i agree mum and she has been a big help to all of us and when she drops me at school the principal stands at the front and she gives him the evil eye and all my friends crack up, i love boomer, mum we should get a massive house and all live together for good, she laughed

'i love them all but i need my own space but i dont mind them being around for a while, im glad you have people around you to look after you

'yea true but mum there here for both of us and allie as well, franky, bridget and boomer are all here to look after us, 

'yea i know but if you and allie are safe than im happy, 

'so mum what are you up to today?

'not much i dont think, i think we might just relax as tomorrow is court again oh and maxine is coming over, 

'thats good i missed her when she was away, 

'yea me too, so what are your plans for today?

'well i asked alex to come over and we are gonna swim, is that ok?

'yes of course baby just make sure you put sun cream on and alex as well we dont need you 2 getting sun burnt

'yea ok mum, im gonna go have a shower to wake myself up it alex comes tell him i wont be long

'ok debbie, debbie went upstairs and bea walked out to the patio and watched allie and boomer just finishing up meditation, they stood up and allie must have said something cheeky as she laughed as boomer picked her up and threw allie in the pool and bea was laughing when allie came up her hair a mess 

'boomer you shit, boomer was cackling like a little child, allie looked up to see bea laughing and holding her stomach 'its funny is it?

'im sorry allie but yea it really is, 

'well im going to work i will see you guys tonight, boomer left and allie watched bea laughing and decided to have some fun

'well i guess im all wet now i better take this off, she said as she took her singlet off revealing her bra and bea stopped laughing and raised her eyebrow and allie smirked

'allie what are you doing?

'nothing babe but my clothes are wet so i gotta take them off, she undid her jeans and pushed them down her legs and threw them out of the pool never losing eye contact with bea,

'allie stop... her quivering voice said as she clenched her legs as arousal hit her hard, 

'i cant sorry im just too wet, she than took her bra off and throwing that out of the pool and she began rubbing her own nipples and she threw her head back at the pleasure and bea came down the stairs and stood beside the pool watching allie, 

'oh hey babe, said allie and reached down and pulled off her undies and bea's eyes almost pooed out of her head

'your playing a dangerous game allie, 

'maybe i am but bea im so wet i need to fix the problem, 

'by your self?

'well you cnat so yes myself

'oh i can, 

'no you cant your hurt

'i am but i can still touch you, she said and took her top off and her sleeping shorts 'can you help me in allie, 

'sure thing, allie stood up and lifted bea into the pool putting her down gently, bea's hand grazing her breast and she put her down and allie gasped

'allie that was naughty seducing me down here, 

'maybe i like to be naughty

'i can see, bea was grateful that the pool could not be seen from inside of the house, she bent down talking once of allie's nipples into her mouth sucking and licking it it before going to the other one paying the same attention to it, 

'oh bea that feels so good, bea lifted her head and looked into allie's eyes

'allie we should go to our room cause debbie and alex will be out here soon to swim, 

'are you sure you can do this?

'are you sure you can handle it allie? she countered and allie smirked

'come on babe lets go upstairs, allie stood up and got out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself and than helped bea out of the pool and put a towel around her, 

'come on baby lets go upstairs, allie smiled and they went into the house seeing debbie and alex sitting on the couch, 

'hey alex good to see you

'you too bea, how are you feeling?

'im getting better thank you, you guys can go swimming allie and i are gonna have a lay down 

'ok mum, bea and allie went upstairs and into there room and bea directed allie to the bed and telling her to lay down which she did so once bea pulled the towel from her body, bea hovered over allie's body and leaning down to kiss her and she pulled allie's lip making her moan

'oh god bea your killing me, bea smirked and kissed allie on her neck sucking her pulse point and sliding down allie's body kissing down her breasts and around her stomach

'bea please be careful i dont want you getting hurt, she said breeathlessly, bea lifted her head

'baby im fine you just lay back and enjoy, allie was on her elbows watching as bea was kissing her legs leading up to her thighs lightly biting after her kisses and she could see allie's juices rolling down her legs and she licked her lips looking into allie's eyes, 

'fuck you will be the death of me, bea smirked and dived her tongue into allie's fold making allie drop her head back on the bed and moaning, bea licked her clit making allie shudder and bea felt allie's hand on the back of her head holding her in place which bea secretly liked, bea bought her hand up and pushed 2 fingers into allie and allie arched her back pushing her fingers in deeper, 

'oh fuck bea harder please

bea thrust her fingers in harder and sucked hard on her clit and allie came hard and bea continued her thrusting and sucking as allie rode out her orgasm, as allie calmed down s did bea's fingers but bea curled her fingers and another orgasm but stronger roared through her body

'oh fuck fuck fuck dont stop, bea fastened her fingers and licked her clit as allie rode it out, a minute later bea pulled her fingers out and licked them clean and laid on the bed pulling a trembling allie into her arms kissing her head as they cuddled together, after 15 minutes allie lifted her head to look bea in the eyes and kissed her lips

'you are amazing and i love you so much,

'i love you too allie, they spent the majority of the day in bed getting up just to make lunch for themselves and debbie and alex, debbie saying it was like they were on a honeymoon and laughing, they went to bed after lunch and reappeared for dinner which was chicken burgers that boomer whipped up, after they ate they took there drinks and bid everyone farewell and bea dragged allie back to bed wanting to distract her as tomorrow was court for ashley, bea spent the next couple hours giving allie some of best best orgasms she ever had, at one stage she had allie riding her fingers and she almost came herself and she knew she was wet but couldnt do anything about it, they fell asleep a tangled mess in each others arms,


	50. if you rule through chaos,  you reap what you sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does allie get justice? a surprise for bea but is it good or bad?

debbie had woken up at about 4am and was thirsty so she went down stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, she took a few sips and than put the lid on, she heard the tv on in the lounge room so she went to see who was up and after walking in she saw allie snuggled under a blanket lying down watching tv,

'mama are you ok?

'hey sweet heart yea im ok just couldnt sleep, debbie walked over to allie and allie lifted the red blanket and debbie laid in her arms

'why cant you sleep? nervous about tomorrow?

'yea i am, i mean look what happened last time we were in court with ashley

'yea i know im nervous to see her as well, she nearly took my mum and mama away from me but this time franky said she will have handcuffs on as well as cuffs on her legs, she also said that it should be a quick sentencing hearing, allie nodded

'i hope so debbie cause to much shit has happened and we all need a break from it all

'i know mama, its been a tough year but we have have a lot of positives as well, 

'yea true, she kissed debbie on the head and they lay together watching tv, 

bea woke up with her alarm at 7am and she threw her arm over to feel allie but all she got was cold sheets and she frowned, she got up and used the bathroom and went downstairs seeing franky and bridget making breakfast

'good morning 

'good morning red, im making breakfast it wont be long

'ok thank you, do you know where allie is?

'ugh yea check the lounge room, bea walked into the lounge room to see allie and debbie fast asleep with debbie snuggling her head into allie's chest and she smiled, allie had been part of there lives nearly a year and debbie looked at her like another mother and bea loved how debbie looked up to allie and allie absolutely adored debbie, she went over and crouched down in front of them and moved some of allie's hair out of her face seeing allie's eyes flutter open and she smiled at her

'hey sleepy head what are you doing sleeping down here?

'i couldnt sleep so i ended up coming down here to watch tv and debbie came to get a drink and we sat and talked for a bit and than we fell asleep, bea nodded

'are you ok?

'im really nervous about today, last time you got hurt so who knows what will happen this time,

' i know we just have to hope the police have a better hold her this time, 

'yea i guess so, 

'muuuum its earlyyyyyy, bea and allie giggled 'mama tell her to be quiet, 

'debbie you gotta get up breakfast is almost ready and than we gotta get to court, debbie sighed

'ok fine im getting up, 

'you can stay home if you want

'what? no way i want to see that bitch go down

'DEBBIE!!! her mum yelled 'dont swear

'sorry mum but she is one

'ok she is but please dont swear 

'alright sorry, lets eat im hungry

'shocking, said allie and they all laughed and went to sit at the kitchen table and franky and bridget served breakfast, franky made eggs benedict and fresh juice and coffee

'mm good job franky its yummy

'im glad you enjoy it debbie, 'so allie how you feeling about today?

'im really nervous to be honest, i thought i knew her and knew what she was capable of but after what she has done to me and bea i know she is totally crazy, 

'yea she is but you will be ok, you both will she is cuffed at the hands and the legs so she cant go anywhere,

'i just want it all to be over with her, i want her out of our lives for good so we can move on, she sighed and put her head in her hands, bea looked at franky worriedly and than put her hand on allie's back rubbing soothing circles

'hey baby look at me, she continued when allie lifted her head and her eyes locked with big beautiful brown ones that made her feel safe 'after today she will be out of our lives for good and she will get what she deserves, allie nodded and kissed bea

'ok bea, once they finished eating they all went and showered and got dressed and debbie was gonna drive so they got in her car, 

'hey debbie why down your car smell like candy canes? 

'oh thats cause i have a candy cane car smelly thingy franky 

'oh ok lets go, debbie drove them to court and parked the car and they all got out and bea grabbed allie's hand and they slowly walked inside as bea was still struggling but she needed to be there for her girl, she could feel allie's hand was sweating so she squeezed it to show her support and allie smiled at her, 

'ok guys allie you will come up front like last time and you 3 go and sit down, just than franky saw boomer, liz, max, maxine, kaz and alex walk in 'look guys your gang is here, they all turned to see them all walk in and up to them and they all greeted each other, 

'thanks for coming guys

'of course blondie we got your back, i will kick that bitches ass, making debbie and allie giggle

'ok boomer can you sit right next to bea and debbie please just incase

'yea no worries, they all went in and sat down with boomer on one side of bea and debbie next to bea with maxine next to debbie, the rest of them surrounded them and allie went to the front with franky and sat down, a few minutes later they saw as ashley was bought in with shackles around her wrists and ankles and around her waist and was seated in the seat beside her lawyer, the judge came in and everyone stood until he was seated

'we are here today for sentence hearing for miss ashley smiles, please ask your client to stand, ashley stood up and looked at allie and than at bea than to the judge, 

'ashley smiles what you have done is a disgrace to human kind and you will be sentenced as follows....... on the rape of allie novak 8 years, on the kidnapping of allie novak 10 years, on the abuse, poisoning and inhuman treatment of allie novak 15 years, on the stabbing of beatrice smith 12 years, on the intent to hurt in both allie novak and beatrice smith 14 years for a total of 59 years, you shall be held at the womans prison for the total of 59 years with a parole of minimum of 40 years, its shall be known, is there anything that miss smiles wants to say?

'ah yes she does your honor, said miss vera, ashley stood up and turned to allie, 

'allie im sorry for everything i put you through, i took advantage of you on more occasions than i can imagine and i am truly sorry, i hope you live a happy and amazing life, allie nodded her head as a shocked look hit her face, ashley than turned to bea 'bea allie is an amazing person and if you make her happy than im glad she found her person in life and i wish you both a happy life together, your a lucky woman to have her in your life, bea nodded her head

'i know, she said loud enough for everyone to hear and franky saw allie smile

'ok thank you miss smiles, miss novak is there anything you would like to say?

'yes miss novak would like to say something, allie stood up facing ashley and took a deep breathe

'ahley what you put me through in our relationship was horrendous and it took me a long time to feel good about myself and in some way that didnt happen until bea came along and showed me i was worth something, but you couldnt leave it you had to take it further and messed me up all over again and now i struggle with living life but i wont let you win, i am stronger than that, i hope you learn in jail to make yourself better, i dont forgive you for any of it and that may sound bitter but its true and i dont lie, i may have forgiven you but after what you did to bea i cant do it, in time you wont exist in my life and i will truly be happy with the love of my life bea, thank you your honor, she sat down and the judge spoke

'please take miss smiles to wentworth correctional services for the period of 59 years, he hit his gavel and court was over and bea jumped up and went to allie and pulled her into a massive hug and allie held onto her and cried and bea squeezed her tighter

'i cant believe its over, bea pulled her back and wiped her tears

'i know me either, dont cry baby

'there happy tears, she finally got what she deserved, bea smiled and kissed allie on the lips but pulled apart when debbie spoke

'ok mum dont hog mama, 

'sorry debbie, she pulled away and debbie hugged allie 

'im so happy she got sent away for so long, she deserves it, 

'yea she does, 

'im so happy for you bubba, 

'thanks mum it was a long road but we got there, 

'ok guys we are gonna celebrate at our place tomorrow night, boomer's new man is coming and we are gonna celebrate in style so my house at 4pm, they all agreed and bid there farewells leaving bridget, bea, debbie and franky and allie there, 

'hey babe can i have a couple minutes with franky please, 

'yea sure we will meet you at the front when your done, bea kissed allie and allie watched bea walk out the front with bridget and debbie, she turned to franky and spoke

'i dont even know how to thank you enough for what you have done for me, you have been there from the start and have protected me, deb and bea with everything you have an i appreciate it, 

'you dont need to thank me allie we are family, allie smiled and pulled franky into a huge hug holding her tight and franky reciprocated the hug

'thank you so much, just email me your bill asap and i will fix it up

'yea no worres

'now all we have to do now is get rid of harry, 

'yea and quickly cause now that maxine got parole she cant do anything from out here, 

'yea i know but i have an idea how to finish that off but i will talk to you in private later, dont say anything to the others yet but i will fill you in, 

'yea ok, lets get going im hungry, allie laughed and they walked out to the others and got into debbie's car and debbie drove them to a cafe not too far and they got out and went and sat at a booth, the waitress came over and handed them menu's 

'hello ladies can i start you with drinks?

'thick shakes all round, said debbie

'thick shakes deb? said franky which made debbie sigh

'yes franky we are celebrating remember,

'oh ok sorry, she laughed

'we would like 5 caramel thick shakes please

'coming right up, the waitress left them to get there drinks leaving the girls to figure out what they want, 

'so allie what do you want to eat? asked bea

'well im not heaps hungry so do you want to share?

'yea good idea plus the shake with fill me more, what did you have in mind?

'how about a chicken burger and chips with aoili sauce

'sounds good to me,, how about you debbie?

'im gonna get the BLT with side of chips, bea nodded, 

'franky, bridget?

'gidge is gonna get chicken pesto pasta and im gonna get the same as debbie, the waitress came back with there thick shakes and took the food orders telling them it will take 15 minutes, debbie drank her shake and moaned

'yummyyyyyyyy its my favorite, bea and allie laughed

'god debbie sometimes you would think you were 5, 

'whatever mum, she poked her tongue out, the waitress bought over there food making 2 trips and they all began eating which didnt take long to finish, once finished allie paid much to bea's annoyance but she got over it when allie kissed her frown away, they all went home and relaxed for the rest of the day with a couple movies and junk food, they were laying on the couch and debbie turned to bea

'hey mum im gonna make dinner to be ready at 7 is that ok?

'yes baby but i will cook 

'no its ok mum i will

'ok what are you gonna make?

'i was thinking nachos with lots of fresh tomatoes, guacamole and sour cream, 

'sounds good debbie, let me know if you need help, 

'i should be ok thanks though, debbie got up and headed to the kitchen taking the ingredients out and putting them on the bench, she turned the oven on and got the corn chips out of the cupboard and threw them on the bench as well, she cooked the mince till it browned and than added the sauce leaving it to simmer and thicken up, she grabbed 4 oven dishes and sorted the chips first and than she put the mince on and topped it with cheese and put the trays in the oven to cook for 15 minutes, she cut up tomatoes and put it in a bowl and than made the guacamole and placed it in a bowl setting it next to the tomatoes, she took the sour cream out of the fridge and took out the trays from the oven seeing the cheese was melted and it was ready, 

'hey guys come and sit down its ready, the 2 couples and boomer came and sat down and debbie finished the platters off, she put a few spoons of the guacamole on each tray followed by some of the tomatoes and than the sour cream, she gave a tray to bridget and franky to share and one to bea and allie to share and one for herself and one for boomer she sat down, franky got them all some drinks and than sat down and continued eating

'this is great debbie

'thanks mama, after they ate they decided on another movie before bed and of course debbie chose it, halfway through they had dessert which was ice cream sundae's with nuts and cream, once the movie finished they all headed to bed after a long day, allie helped bea out of her clothes and into bed

'im sorry today has been so tiring today for you

'its fine allie, it was worth it to see her go down like that,

'yea i agree, now take your pain killers and lets sleep cause im buggered, bea took her meds and than allie put the relaxation machine on than got into bed and bea snuggled into her and kissed her cheek, 

'good night baby

'good night my queen,

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next morning bea woke up and squinted as the blind was left open, she turned over and snuggled her face into allie's body and put the blanket over her head and groaned her movements must have woken allie and allie put her arm around her and giggled

'whats wrong?

the freaking blind is open

'yea sorry i forgot to close it, 

'its ok but it hurt my eyes when i opened them,

'aww babe you will be ok, bea kissed her chest and sighed

'i guess i should get up, i gotta tidy the house and go do the shopping for the bbq for tonight, 

'the others can clean the house and i will help you with the shopping dont worry

'thank you that would be good

'no problems babe, lets lay here for a bit longer so i can enjoy you than we can get up, they lay there kissing and cuddling for half an hour till they got up and headed downstairs seeing debbie eating breakfast

'good morning debbie

'good morning mama and mum, 

'where s franky and bridget?

'they went to get some paperwork from bridgets office they will be back soon, 

'ok how about boomer?

'she went to buy the alcohol for tonight, bea nodded

'ok well allie and i are gonna have some breakfast and than go shopping for tonight do you want to come or do you want to stay here?

'i can come with you and i can make dessert tonight, 

'sure baby we will leave in 45 minutes, bea went to make something to eat but allie ushered her to the table

'you relax i will make us something, 

'ok thank you, allie made pancakes with fresh cream and fruit

'here you go babe, 

'thanks now come sit next to me and eat, allie smiled and sat down and they ate there breakfast and went up and showered together and than got dressed, 

'ok babe are you ready? said allie as she turned around to see bea trying to put her sneakers on 

'i will be once i put my shoes on, allie kneeled down and put her sneakers on and tied the shoe laces, 

'lets go, they walked down stairs to to see debbie waiting for them sitting at the table with bridget and franky, 

'lets go debbie, guys we will be back in a couple hours at the most

'ok red what do you want us to do?

'well its hot so i was thinking to make sure the pool is clean so we can use it and just tidy the house please

'yea no worries we got it we will see you later on, bea nodded and walked out with allie and debbie and allie decided to drive

'i will drive

'can you not be difficult, your still healing so i will drive, 

'ok fine, bea sat in the passenger seat sulkily and debbie and allie laughed as she took off towards the shops pulling up 15 minutes later, bea couldnt sulk for too long as she had to laugh at debbie and allie trying to sing along to the radio, they got out and allie held bea's hand as they walked in

'bea if you feel tired or unwell you tell me ok, bea nodded

'ok baby i will i promise, debbie grabbed a trolley and they went isle by isle throwing things in they needed, they got more spices for the meat, lemon, oil, rice, veggies, salad ingredients and some other stuff, debbie decided to make a pavlova so she got the ingredients,

'mum do you think boomer will get soft drinks and water bottles?

'not sure debbie but i think we should get just in case and if we dont use them tonight we can keep them for our selves, 

'ok i think we should get a box of coke, a box of the red drink and some lemonade and a couple boxes of water 

'yes thats good debbie, also grab a few bottles orange juice, debbie nodded and allie and debbie grabbed the drinks and they went to the cashier and she bagged everything up for them and bea paid and they went to the butcher to get the meat

'debbie what should we get?

'griller steaks, sausages, t-bone steaks, burger patties and can we get bbq ribs please?

'sure sounds good to me, they finish off at the butcher and head to the car putting everything into the boot and debbie and allie got in but bea didnt, she went to allie's window

'allie i need to get something i will be back in ten minutes just wait here

'i will come with you

'no its fine babe i wont be long, 

'ok but be careful and keep your phone on you and call me if you need me,

'i will, bea went inside to the liquor shop, she knew boomer was getting alcohol but she wanted to get champagne so she grabbed 10 bottles and went to the cash register and paid for them, the lady bought her a trolley over and put the bags on for her and bea pushed it to the car and put them in the boot and closed it and got in the car

'ok we can go now, allie drove them home and boomer, bridget and franky helped them upload the car, they put some of the drinks in the 3 big boxes they had out the back and they would get ice just before everyone else comes, boomer and bea marinated the meat and than put it in the fridge,, debbie made some sandwiches to tie them over till the feast tonight, she bought the platter to the table and called for them to all eat

'thanks debbie is a good idea and its not to filling, 

'your welcome mama, i thought i should leave lots of room in my tummy for the food tonight and than the dessert, actually speaking of mama can you help me make the pavlova please?

'sure sweet heart, im gonna send your mum up for a nap and than we can get to work, 

'what.. i dont need a nap

'yes you do, tonight is gonna be busy and long so can you please just have a rest even if you dont sleep just rest in bed

'ok fine but im not happy to be on my own, 

'i could spoon with you bea? said boomer making them all laugh

'you can come and lay down with me boomer but not spoon me allie wont be happy with that

'you bet your sweet ass i wont, debbie couldnt hold back the giggle that escaped her lips, they finished and allie took bea upstairs with boomer following, she sat her down on the bed and gave bea her meds which she took and than she lay down and got under the covers, bea tapped the side of the bed with her hand

'come on boomer lay down with me, boomer smiled and got in with bea and allie laughed as she walked out closing the door behind her, 

'hey bea she can be bossy at times ay? bea laughed

'yea she can be but its cause she cares thats why i dont mind, 

'she is good for you bea, im glad you found someone like her

'yea she is boomer, she showed me how to love and she is so good for debbie

'yea she is great for both of you, they lay in silence and boomer saw bea fell asleep after 20 minutes and boomer thought she would have a nap as well so she closed her eyes,

down stairs allie and debbie were in the kitchen and it looked like a mess and franky was sitting on the bench watching them laughing as debbie and allie were throwing flour at each other, 

'mama you got it on my hair, 

'yea well you got it on mine and you started it, allie turned to get a tea towel and when she turned back to debbie and debbie smashed a egg on her head and laughed as franky fell to the floor laughing, 

'oh my god allie's face is hysterical, debbie looked at allie and they both had an egg on there hand and looked at franky on the floor so they both jumped on her and squashed the eggs into her and they were a laughing mess

'arrgggg you shit heads get off me, she laughed

'no way sucker, allie grabbed the flour and poured it on debbie and franky and debbie pulled her back down with them and through some flour on her as well, they were all squealing and laughing and they all looked up when they heard someone clear there throat, it was bea and boomer both with smirks on there faces, 

'umm whats going on here?

'umm were just cooking babe, 

'oh is this what you call cooking is it?

'its a new style we are trying, she said as debbie and allie sat on the floor beside franky

'yea must be a french thing right,

'something like that,

'how about you 3 go for a shower and than you can finish your french cooking, bea smirked at them, they all stood up and giggled as they slipped around the kitchen

'wait dont even think about going up the stairs spreading the egg and flour everywhere, 

'what do you expect us to do?

'strip

'what? said debbie

'strip you jeans and top and than you can go upstairs

'but mum everyone will see my bra and undies, 

'so what you prance around here in your bikini so who cares were all family here 

'ugh fine, debbie took her jeans and shirt off and ran upstairs and into the shower, 

'oh you 2 as well

'red i know you want to see all this sexiness but is this the way to do it? in front of your girl she might deck me once she sees you checking me out

'oh shut up franky and strip and go shower, 

'ok ok fine, boomer laughed as franky put on a sexy dance as she stripped her clothes and went up stairs, 'stop looking at my ass red, bea shook her head

'now your turn, allie smirked and took her top off and threw it in front of bea, than she slowly unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied them down her legs and stepped out of them and walked towards the stairs stopping to whisper in bea's ear

'i need someone to scrub my back sexy, bea smirked as allie walked up the stairs and into the bathroom, 

'boomer can you please clean this mess and i will be back soon

'yea no worries bea go help allie scrub her back, she giggled and bea blushed as she went up to the bathroom following allie, she went into the bathroom to see allie under the water and she stripped her clothes and got in with her wrapping her arms around allie's waist and leaning her head on her shoulder

'hmm babe you came, 

'i did and now your about to, she spun allie around and connected her lips and guided her towards the wall and allie gasped as the cold wall hit her back, 

'oh fuck bea i want to so bad but i gotta help debbie, she said breathlessly

'mmmhmmmm, bea replied as she kissed down allie's neck, 'i better be quick than, bea moved 2 fingers down to her entrance and entered allie unexpectedly and allie closed her eyes at the sensation, bea thrusted her fingers in and out and knew she wouldnt last long as she rubbed her thumb on allie's clit and rubbed it hard, allie couldnt hold onto bea as she was still injured so she grabbed onto the handle beside the shower, she pushed her hips into bea making her fingers go deeper inside

'of fuck fuck harder please, bea pushed harder and thats all it took for allie to cum releasing her juices all over bea's hand, bea kept her fingers in her till allie calmed down than took them out and licked them clean, 

'mm you taste so fucking good alliecat, allie stared at bea and smiled

'fuck me that was good, 

'i think i just did, bea smirked

'you sure did, we need to finish showering so i can help debbie, they finally showered properly and got dressed and they headed down to the kitchen seeing debbie and boomer had just finished cleaning the kitchen

'sorry i took so long debbie, 

'thats ok lets get this done so we can make the rest of the food, they made the meringue and set it aside to cool while they made some fresh cream and cutting up all the fruit, 

'debbie do you want to do custard as well?

'yes please, allie made custard and they set everything on the bench and started to assemble it, debbie wanted to be creative so they did meringue first for the bass topped with custard and some strawberries and than meringue and topped with cream and berries, more strawberries and passion fruit and even threw some mango on there as well

'looks so good debbie lets get it in the fridge, once it was in the fridge they cleaned up

'mama maybe we should make another dessert we cant just have one, 

'arent you gonna make sundae's as well?

'yes but i think we need another cake, 

'ok i know how to make red velvet sponge with fruit salad custard in it, 

'red velvet is mums favorite so lets make it, they made the sponge together and put it in to cook for 45 minutes and than took it out to cool down, they left it to cool for a while than went to finish it off, they cut it in half and put some custard in and put some strawberries, mango, kiwi fruit and peaches on and the the top layer on the cake and they melted some milk chocolate and drizzled it on top of it and it was done, 

'debbie do we have a cake box to put it in?

'yes we have a couple of them i will get one, they put the cake in the box and settled it on the bench and saw bea walk in

'you 2 done?

'we sure are mum and just in time its 4pm, mum we should start the sides now

'yea ok i will get the ingredients from the fridge, 

'no mum you can sit there and watch, 

'but i want to help

'well you can cut up the salad but thats it, 

'ok fine, bea sat down and cut up the garden salad while allie made the potato salad and debbie made seafood cocktails, allie went and told boomer to start the meat and franky was gonna help her so bridget went to help the others in the kitchen

'what can i do? 

'bridget we need ice can you go and get some please?

'yea sure bea i will be back, bridget came back 10 minutes later with 6 bags of ice and put it in the 3 drink boxes that were already set up than went back to the kitchen

'ok thats done now what?

'you can make coleslaw bridget

'ok allie i got it, allie also made pasta salad and fried rice and was making a mushroom sauce as well, bea heard the door bell so went and answered seeing liz and max and kaz and alex as well as maxine so she greeted them all and sent them out the back to sit down, by this stage all the sides were done so they joined everyone out the back, allie sat down and pulled bea to sit in her lap gently and bea handed allie a beer and she had a can of drink, she couldnt drink much cause of her meds but she was happy to just have a chilled out night, the door bell rang again and boomer jumped up

'i will get it, she went to answer the door and came back with a tall man and bea dropped her drink when she saw it was her brother that she hadent seen in ages and allie saw her face change and she felt her shaking, 

'bea.. bea whats wrong? bea stood up and walked inside without saying a word, allie went after her and saw bea pacing in the kitchen and tried to grab her to stop but bea pushed her away

'no no this cant be happening

'whats going babe? bea stopped and looked at allie

'that guy is my brother, just than he walked in and stopped not far from them, 

'hi bea

'hi dom

'so your boomers friends?

'yea were family, everyone out there are my family

'what am i than?

'you tell me? your the one that turned your back on me when i got married and pregnant

'bea its not like that, i never wanted things to turn out the way it did, he looked at allie and raised his eyebrows 'do you mind this is a private conversation 

'dont talk to my girlfriend like that

'your girlfriend?

'yes we have been together nearly a year

'ok im sorry but i think we need to talk in private

'yea ok come upstairs, babe i wont be long just tell them out there that we need to talk for a bit,

'yea ok take your time its ok, 

'follow me, she said to dom and they walked upstairs to bea's room and they sat on the bed, they were silent for a while both not really knowing what to say till bea spoke up, 

'i needed you dom, your my big brother and i needed your help

'i know and im sorry but i was going through my own shit,

'like what?

'mum and dad dont know any of it so i need you to keep it to yourself but i owe you an explanation

'i dont speak to them so that wont be a problem, 

'a week before you got married my girlfriend found out she was pregnant and we were ecstatic, although we were young we still wanted to keep it, i moved in with her and we were happy until a few months later she was 5 months pregnant and she had bleeding so i rushed her to the hospital and she ended up having a miscarriage, we were distraught and didnt know how to handle it, after we got home she fell into depression for a long time, for a whole year she didnt leave the house, barely ate, didnt want to go anywhere she just lay in bed the whole time, i was working in a call center and i tried to get her help, i bought a therapist to the house and i thought it was helping but after a year i came home and saw she had killed herself, she was hung in the garage i cut her down but it was too late and was pronounced dead at the scene, 

'im so sorry dom, i didnt know 

'i never told anyone i kept it to myself, it was a really hard time i had to live without her and i wasnt doing well, i got into drugs and became addicted pretty badly, i lost my job and house and i was living in my car for about a year till one day i was car jacked and they stole my car and everything in it, i had nothing left so i went to the nearest shelter and told my story to the guy that runs it his name was will, he was so good to me and helped me get a job and gave me a place to stay, after 5 months i got my own place and now im clean and finally happy

'wait are talking about will jackson?

'yea thats him, bea laughed

'i am very good friends with him, im glad he helped you, 

'yea me too, i thought about you all the time bea, i always wondered what happened to you and the baby, im sorry i wasnt here for you

'its ok i get it, as for the baby well your niece is downstairs sitting outside and im sure she would love to meet you properly, 

'i would love that, bea i want you in my life i have missed you so much

'i missed you too, he hugged her tightly but let go when she hissed

'whats wrong? are you ok?

'i was stabbed a couple weeks ago but dont go crazy the person that did it is in jail and i will tell you another time about it, he nodded

'ok... tell me what happened with harry, 

'its not good i dont know if i should tell you, 

'bea please i need to know, i knew he wasnt good from the start but he was your choice so i let it go, 

'i will give you the short version, bea continued when he nodded, 'he beat me all the time for the simplest of things like he didnt like what i cooked or the baby was crying just stupid crap like that, the only time he laid off was when i was 8 months pregnant and i ended up in hospital so he stopped for a couple months but than it started again, it continued for 15 years it was broken arms, legs, cracked ribs, sprains and plenty of concussions 

'it wasnt just that was it bea? she shifted nervously and shook her head

'no it wasnt he raped me as well, said i was his to do as he pleased

'fuck bea im sorry i should have been here

'i get why you werent able to be here, it all changed one day

'what happened?

'he was beating me pretty badly and i blacked out and woke up in hospital, i found out my daughter and franky my best friend came home and saw him leaning over my body kicking and punching me he got into it with franky and she stabbed him and the police turned up and arrested him and he got 22 years in jail and it took me 2 months to recover, that was 3 years ago and now im here, 

'and your dating that woman?

'yes she is the love of my life dom, she showed me how to love again i love her so much, 

'im glad you found someone bea, 

'yea me too, how about you and boomer?

'she is great, i really think im falling for her, 

'she saved my life dom she is very special to us all, all of us that are here tonight are all family, we are very close and always will be

'bea i want to be apart of that if you will let me, 

'i would love that, they both hugged and cried happy tears to have each other again, 

'ok good now i want to meet my niece and your girlfriend properly and everyone else, 

'ok come on than, they walked out to the patio and she smiled at them, 'debbie come here baby, debbie stood up and stood in front of her mum

'deb this is dominc my brother your uncle, debbie looked at her mum and than at dom, 

'hi debbie its so nice to meet you, he stuck his hand out and debbie shook his hand

'umm hi nice to meet you too, 

'you look exactly like your mum, so beautiful, debbie blushed

'thank you, bea went and pulled allie up and walked to dom

'dom this is allie my girlfriend, he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear

'thank you for looking after her and debbie, 

'anytime they are everything to me, 

'umm red whats going on?

'guys this is my brother and i guess boomers boyfriend, dom this is franky and her girlfriend bridget, liz and her partner max, kaz allie's mum, alex debbie's boyfriend and maxine 

'hi guys nice to meet you all, 

'so your boomers boyfriend and bea's brother?

'i am, 

'well bea and boomer are like sisters to me so you better be good to both of them, 

'franky i know i have missed out on a lot of time with bea and debbie but i want to make it up to them so i hope you will give me a chance, everyone watched on as franky stared at him intently 

'ok you get one chance but if you hurt them i will hurt you

'franky stop 

'no its ok bea i understand she is worried, 

'franky if i have to prove how much i want to be in bea and debbie's life i will and i care about boomer and i wont hurt her either, 

'ok fine get yourself a beer than, she turned and went back tot he bbq

'she is scary, he whispered to bea and bea , allie and debbie giggled

'you have no idea, 

'im glad you have someone like that in your life bea, 

'me too, now grab a beer and be prepared for the grilling from everyone, he laughed as he sat down and talked with the others and bea took debbie and allie inside and they sat down 

'debbie are you ok?

'yea mum im just confused i guess?

'yea i know you are and i will tell you both the whole story in the next couple of days

'ok mum, does he really want to get to know us?

'yea he does baby so go out and talk to him, take him for a walk and talk alone with him and get to know him, 

'ok mum im going outside, the bbq is nearly ready so we should take the side out out soon,

'allie and i will bring it out its ok, debbie nodded and walked outside, 

'wow bea this is huge

'yea i know, i thought i would never see him again

'how do you feel he is here?

'happy, i missed him so much and after he told me what happened to him i wasnt angry at him anymore, im glad he is here

'thats good, 

'yea he actually reminded me of you

'oh how is that?

'he was addicted to drugs and lived on the streets, 

'oh wow than i know what he went through

'yea but now your here with me and we have an amazing daughter and i have my brother back and all this amazing family so im extremely happy

'me too baby, allie kissed bea and than they stood up taking all the food out to the table and also grabbing plates and cutlery and placing them on the table as well, 

'meats ready, said franky and placed it on the table as well

'everyone dig in, said allie 'babe you stay here and i will get you a plate

'thank you baby, allie put a plate for bea and gave it to her and than made herself a plate and they all sat down and ate, doms eyes went wide when he saw debbie's plate and bea saw it and laughed

'dont worry dom thats normal, she has a big appetite,

'shit bea its like she eats for 2, he laughed 'but she is so little

'yea i know, who knows where it goes, they all finished eating and dome helped allie pack the food away and clean the dishes as he wanted to talk with her a bit

'so tell me allie how did you and bea meet?

'i took my car into her shop to get fixed

'her shop?

'oh yea she is mechanic and she has her own garage

'wow thats awesome, she was always into mechanics when she was younger,

'yea she is great at it, bea told me you used to live on the streets and were addicted to drugs, he looked towards her with a shocked face

'dont worry im not here to judge you but just know i have been in the same position

'really?

'yea i lived on the streets for a long time till i got my life together so i wont judge you and so you know that clan out there wont either, they have all been through there own problems and we dont judge each other, i guess thats why we all get along because we know how it feels to go through a hard time and not have any support so we support each other now with everything we do, he nodded

'im glad that bea and debbie have so much love around them and im so happy to have them in my life, they finished cleaning and went and sat outside with the others and allie sat with bea and bea grabbed her hand interlocking there fingers, about an hour later debbie stood up abruptly 

'mama?

'yes debbie

'we have to serve the dessert

'oh yes sorry baby lets go, allie kissed bea's cheek and went inside with debbie and into the kitchen, 

'mama we have to make the sundae's 

'oh yes i will get the stuff out, allie took out ice cream, bananas, nuts, chocolate topping and white chocolate chips, and they put the sundae's together in plastic cups so they could minimize the cleaning up, debbie put spoons in the cups and put them all on a tray, they took the pavlova out grabbed the red velvet cake and took them all out and putting them on the table

'is that red velvet? asked bea

'it is babe filled with custard and fruit

'oh my god thats my favorite, 

'good, she winked and turned to go get dessert plates and spoons and went back out side 'ok everyone dig in please, allie cut a piece of red velvet cake for bea and some pavlova and also gave her a sundae and bea ate it all, 

'oh go that was so good but my tummy hurts now, she laughed

'aww baby it ok i will rub it for you, 

'but your eating your sundae?

'i can do it one handed, allie put her hand on bea's tummy and began rubbing it gently and carefully not to get near her wound,

'oh thank you baby i think to much cake, 

'maybe but you have to taste it all, allie smiled at bea lovingly, 'i also cut a piece of the red velvet and put it inside so you can have tomorrow

'thanks baby, dom watched bea and allie together and smiled to see bea was so loved, after dessert bea went and got the champagne bottles and poured everyone a glass and handed them out, she stood up and looked at allie

'ok guys we have a lot to celebrate so here it goes, finally after everything that allie went through with that crazy bitch ashley she has finally gone to jail for 59 years, she deserves where she is so cheers to that, im also happy to have my brother back in my life and debbie will have a chance to get to know her uncle so cheers to that, finally to my beautiful girlfriend you have been amazing from the first day i met you, you showed me life is worth living and you completed my family with me and debbie and i love you more than i can ever express, she kissed allie on the lips, 'finally tonight i am surrounded by all of you who i class as family and i love you all, cheers guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

'here here, came from franky and bea smiled at her, they all clinked glasses and drank the champagne, they all stayed around for a couple more hours and bea saw allie was completely exhausted, from the shopping and cooking and cleaning up she was tired

'baby lets go to bed, 

'no babe everyone is still here

'dont worry about them franky is here and bridget will watch them all, come on your exhausted and so am i, allie nodded and stood up

'guys were going to bed we both really tired, please stay as long as you want and enjoy, there is plenty of food and drink so enjoy, the pool is clean as well so if you want to swim go for it, if any of you want to crash here tonight there are blankets and pillows in the hallway cupboard and there's enough for all of you so please just sleep here if you want, 

'no sweat red i will take care of everything, 

'thanks franky, dom where is your phone? he handed it phone over and put her number in it and called her phone so she had his number, 

'you have my number and you know where i live so dont hesitate to come over whenever you want or call me, debbie, allie and i would like to get to know you better, he stood up and hugged her and allie, 

'thank you bea i will call you during the week, 

'ok good night everyone, they went upstairs and into there room and allie stripped herself and bea and bea took her meds and lay down and allie lay next to her, 

'bea are you ok?

'i am baby, things are falling into place and im stoked about it and now im lying next to my sexy woman so nothing to complain about, allie smiled tirelessly 

'your exhausted baby lets go to sleep, bea kissed allie and they both fell asleep pretty quickly


	51. bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie takes care of business but at what cost?

a couple days later and allie was sitting in franky's room as she didnt want anyone else to hear what they were talking about, 

'allie this is crazy

'yea but i need to keep bea and debbie safe and happy and this is the only way, everyone is in danger including you

'i know but do you really want that on your conscience?

'i have to do what i have to do franky, franky sighed and threw herself back on the bed

'its just so crazy but i get it, how is it going to happen?

'well i know a couple girls inside and they are doing a project at the mens prison a couple times a week so one of them will sort it as they are close to the new top dog since maxine left, look franky i know that this is dangerous and if i get caught im going to jail but i have to do this,

'ok but you have to tell bea whats happening? 

'what? no way she cant know till its all over and than i will tell her, something like this has been planned for a while its just gonna be a different person now that maxine is out

'fuck allie she is gonna go mental when she realizes it was you and i know about it

'i know she will but i dont care how angry she gets with me im doing it, franky nodded

'when is it happening? 

'the girl will go going to the mens prison tomorrow and she will talk to the top dog so i hope by end of this week, 

'ok but no phone calls or anything like that, you need to watch out

'yea i know, i have another girl that visited her and passes on the messages, they both lay down on franky's bed and were quiet for quite some time thinking about the outcome and how it would play out, they heard the door open and in walked bea and she sat on the bed

'what are you 2 doing?

'nothing red just talking, 

'oh yea what about?

'maybe someone's birthday next week, allie was thankful she thought quick with that one 

'no allie i dont want anything

'what do you mean?

'i dont want to celebrate it, 

'why not?

'cause its been a crazy year and i dont really want to do anything, 

'well bad luck bea, allie sat up... 'i have already decided what were are doing?

'and whats that?

'we are having a pool party

'allie thats too much, allie groaned

'why is it ok for you to do something for my birthday and not me do anything for yours? bea looked allie in the eye and knew she was right, 

'ok fine do the pool party, allie smiled and kissed bea but pulled apart when franky whistled at them and bea blushed

'jesus bea could you put on a little music to go with the show, she laughed as bea tried to jump on her but she was still healing so allie stopped her

'no babe leave her your still hurt, 

'but she is a shit head

'i know but dont worry about her, allie stood up and pulled bea too there own room telling franky they were gonna be busy for a couple hours while they took a nap, allie and bea lay down on there bed facing each other, allie put her hand on bea's cheek caressing it with her thumb

'how are you feeling babe?

'im ok the pain is not as bad so thats good, 

'good im glad, allie tucked her arms under her head and laid back, 'i have never been so scared in my life bea, seeing you covered in blood and laying there scared the shit out of me, i have been in some fucked up situations before like living on the streets, being raped, beaten, pimped out and drugged up but nothing could have prepared me for what i saw, i really thought i was gonna lose you and without you i dont exist, allie had tears rolling down her face and she tried to stop a sob but she couldnt and she eventually broke down and bea pulled her into herself cradling her to get allie to calm down,

 

'shuuu baby its ok, im ok and im here with you

'it shouldnt be you hurt bea it should be me, your always looking after me and when you needed me the most i couldnt do anything, 

'listen to me allie, if you had been the one to be stabbed than i would never have forgiven myself, if you got stabbed in the stomach as well the operation would have been for nothing and you could have died, i love you allie and i would rather me being hurt than you or debbie, it would have hurt me more if either of you got hurt so please stop thinking like that, 

allie looked into bea's eyes and saw how honest and sincere bea was being and it made her heart swell for her even more, 'i love you 2 bea, more than anything, they lay down together deciding to watch a movie which allie chose girls trip, allie was sitting with her back against the wall and bea had her head laid on her lap and allie was stroking her head, bea fell asleep after 15 minutes with allie's gently touch on her head and her nails dragging across her scalp, bea was very relaxed while allie kept on with the movie and once it was finished she decided on a shower as she wanted to meditate having missed the last couple days, she gently lifted bea's head and slid from under her and put a pillow there instead and than went off for a shower, 

she had a shower and was now sitting on the floor in there room, she had switched on there relaxation machine and sat in her position closing her eyes as the music played in the back round which was the rain forest, she heard the birds chirping and squeaking, the rain falling on the trees and leaf covered ground, the water trickling down from one rock to another and than she imagined looking up and seeing a massive waterfall and her beautiful redhead was standing under it, her hair was soaking wet and was now draped over her shoulders and her hands were up in her hair pushing her hair back, her beautiful breasts were out for her to see and then bea used her finger directing her to come in the water, allie imagined herself stripping her clothes off and walking into the water and slowly walking over to bea prow less like as bea smirked that smirk that drove her crazy, she moved in closer to bea and bea pulled allie's legs to wrap around her waist and she put her hands under allie'a ass to support her, no words were spoken as they stared into each others eyes and bea lent in and kissed allie with so much passion that she felt herself ready to com bust, bea moved her lips from her lips kissing her jaw and to allie's neck sucking at a sensitive point where allie moaned loudly, she moved her lips down to her breasts licking all around her nipples and rolling the other in between her fingers, allie felt bea's had slide down her body and go into her folds rubbing her clit, allie was caught up with her imagination that when she heard bea's voice call her name she jumped up and felt her heart rate race, 

'allie are you ok? 

'shit bea you scared the shit out of me, 

'fuck sorry baby, bea got up and went and sat beside allie and put her arm around her holding onto her

'its ok i was in my own little world and i was day dreaming, bea felt allie shaking and was wondering what she was dreaming about

'allie what were you dreaming about? allie blushed and looked down and bea knew straight away

'it was umm nothing

'really are you sure cause i can make your dreams come true babe

'its just well you know, allie shrugged, bea pulled allie to sit on top of her straddling her hips and put her hands on allie's shoulders, she kissed allie and slid in her tongue inside rolling hers around allie's as her hands found there way under allie's shirt caressing her stomach

'fuck bea please dont get me going now,

'i cant help it

'bea dont start something your not gonna finish, she leaned her head on bea's shoulder and shuddered when bea moved her hand to palm her breast and bea felt her nipple stiffen under her touch and allie covered bea's hand with hers, 

'oh fuck that feels good, 

'take your top off allie, allie took her top off and bea took her bra off and sucked on her nipples eliciting a moan from allie, allie held bea's head there enjoying her lips on her, once she let go of her head bea bought her lips back up to allie connecting them in a dirty filled kiss, bea pulled back and spoke

'allie i need you to take your jeans off

'ok babe, allie said breathing heavily, she stood up and took off her jeans and bea pulled her undies down her legs and than tapped her legs for allie to sit down, as soon as allie sat down her juices rolled down her legs and into bea's lap was wet her jeans which was driving her crazy with want, 

'mmm allie it seems your all wet for me, 

'babe im always wet for you, allie moaned when she felt bea run her hand down her stomach and into her folds and allie gently bit on bea's shoulder when she felt bea rub her clit, she knew allie was already worked up so she pushed 2 fingers into allie and allie threw her head back and moaned louder, 

'shuu baby i dont want anyone to hear us, 

'sorry but i just cant stop when your knuckle deep inside of me, oh fuck so good, 

bea was pushing into allie slowly but it wasnt enough for allie so she started to bounce up and down riding bea's fingers and bea was in awe as allie's perky breast bounced in front of her face and head thrown back riding her fingers, allie slowed down as she worried she may hurt bea

'fuck im sorry did i hurt you?

'no baby your fucking sexy when you ride my fingers, bea added a third finger and allie began to ride her fingers again and bea held her steady as her orgasm was building up, she felt her walls contract around her fingers and she put her thumb on her clit and it pushed allie over the edge 

'oh.... fuck..... babe..... dont..... stop..... im....... she said nothing else as her body shook and the juices flowed as she came hard, she felt another orgasm building so she kept riding bea's fingers and the second one came roaring through her body, as she slowed down her movements and than came to a stop bea pulled her fingers out and licked them clean

'oh fuck allie now i have a taste i need more, she lay allie flat on her back and dove into her folds with her tongue, she sucked on allie's clit hard and allie was a moaning mess, bea decided not to use her fingers so she moved her tongue up and down and she thrusted her tongue inside allie and allie came for the 3rd time as bea was relentless with her fingers and tongue, bea cleaned up all her juices and sat up looking at allie with a satisfied smirk on her face, allie was panting and licking her dry lips with her hand over her heart, she grabbed bea's hand and kissed it before putting it over her chest to feel her heart pumping hard, too bea it felt like allie's heart was in her hand literally, 

'shit allie are you? allie nodded

'mmhmm

'do you need some water or something?

'please.. she croaked, bea went down stairs and grabbed a couple bottles of water and than came back up and handed one to allie who opened it and took a few sips, 

'better?

'yes thank you, i have never cum so hard in my life, she laughed 'you literally rocked my fucking world babe, bea laughed

'well im glad you enjoyed it

'enjoyed it? im not even sure i could handle it again, 

'oh you will be fine, there is plenty more to come baby, she leaned over allie and kissed her and helping her to sit up, allie leaned her head back on the bed and her eyes were closed, bea realized she was falling asleep so she stood up and helped her up and into bed

'come on allie get into bed so you can have a nap, 

'im not tired im fine, 

'no your not, you cant even keep your eyes open so please just sleep for an hour and i will wake you for dinner, 

'ok, allie nodded mumbling, bea put the blanket on her and quickly changed into shorts as allie's juices were all over her jeans and walked out the door closing it behind her and going down stairs getting a start on dinner while bridget, franky and debbie were swimming in the pool, 

======================================================

an hour later and they all sat around the table eating the pasta and garlic bread bea made which allie wasnt happy about as she thought bea wasnt well enough to make dinner but she got over it when bea kissed her, 

'i will get drinks what does everyone want? franky got up and went to the fridge hearing them all say coke so she got every one a can and handed them out sitting back down,

'so boomer how is bea's shop going? everything alright or do you need help?

'nah all good franky, i was busy today but i like being busy

'thats good, you tell me when you need help and i will come there,

'yea no worries franky, but if you want to visit anytime dont be shy,

'i will come by tomorrow booms,

'sweet as, after dinner boomer cleaned up and the others retreated to the couch deciding to just relax and put the music channel on, allie had been quiet and bea wondered if she was ok but left it for now and would talk to her later in bed, boomer came through and sat on the single couch and huffed

'im so full there is no way i can have dessert, 

'me 2 booms, they all agreed and decided on an early night so bea locked the house up and they all went to there rooms, when bea walked in she saw allie already in bed waiting for her, she used the bathroom and took her clothes off and got in bed gravitating to each other, 

'are you ok allie?

'yea why?

'you have just been quiet tonight at dinner and after,

'im just tired i guess, bea nodded 

'ok well im here if you need to talk

'thank you babe but im fine, bea knew something was wrong but she didnt want to push allie and would wait till she opened up to her, they fell asleep not long later, 

=======================================

a week later and bea, allie, debbie, bridget and franky were playing board games and boomer was on a date, it was mid afternoon and they heard the door bell and debbie answered it seeing it was the police she called her mum

'mum come here, bea got up and went to the door surprised to see the police, 

'hi are you miss smith?

'yes i am whats going on? 

'ugh miss can you ask your daughter to leave us to talk please, bea nodded

'baby go sit with allie please, once debbie was out of ear shot one of the officers spoke

'we are her in regards to harry smith

'what's he done this time?

'he is dead, found with his throat cut in the showers, to say bea was stunned was an understatement, 

i dont know what to say, umm i guess who did it and why?

'well of what we know so far he was extremely hated in the prison and a lot of people were after him so it will be hard to determine who it was to be honest, bea nodded

'ok but why are you telling me anyways? we are divorced and i dont want anything to do with him

'we know your history with him miss smith, 

please call me bea, 

'sorry bea we know your history but we thought you should know what has happened considering you have a daughter with him, 

'ugh right i get it, thank you for letting me know, 

'we also wanted to know if you wanted to organize the funeral or is there someone else that we can contact, 

'yea his mother i will get her number one moment, bea went and wrote his mums number down and gave it to the officer, 

'thank you bea, if you have any questions please dont hesitate to ask them, 

'i have no questions he has tormented me and my family for a long time and i dont care that he is gone, 

'we understand, good bye bea, they left and bea closed the door and walked back to the living room where the others were and sat down on the couch, 

'red whats going on?

'i dont really know how to say it, 

'mum are you ok, bea nodded

'yea baby but come and sit here with me please, debbie went and sat in front of her mum as the others looked on

'debbie the police were here to tell me that your dad died in prison today, the whole room went quiet letting debbie feel her emotions, 

'how?

'he was murdered by another inmate but they dont know who, silence again filled the room and bea held onto debbie's hand, 'are you ok deb? debbie nodded

'yea i am but um im gonna go to my room, she got up and went to her room closing the door and laying on her bed, bea tried to go after her but was stopped by franky

'no red leave her she needs to process this, what else did they say?

'that his throat was slashed in the showers, 

'are you ok red?

'yea i am i think im just relieved he is finally out of our lives, after what he did to us we are free of him, allie went and sat next to bea and hugged her as bea wrapped her arms around allie as well, 

'were all here for you babe

'thank you but im ok im just worried about debbie, 

'red give it half an hour or so and than go and talk to her, 

'yea ok, they all sat together as the silence took over leaving bea worried about debbie, allie and franky hoped bea would understand and bridget taking in the whole situation, after some time franky got up and went to the kitchen

'im gonna start dinner i think an early night would be good for everyone, 

'ok im gonna go talk to debbie, bea walked up the stairs and knocked on debbie's door and than opened it to see debbie laying on her back staring at the ceiling 

'hey baby you ok? 

' i think so mum i guess im just shocked, 

'yea me too, im sorry you lost your dad, bea sat on the bed beside debbie

'thanks mum but im not upset about it

'your not? debbie shook her head

'no im not, im relieved mum, he has on several occasions almost killed you and when he went to jail i was so relieved that he couldnt hurt you anymore but when it all cam up again that he was coming after you and franky i panicked again, i cant live without you mum or franky, you 2 and now mama are the best things in my life and if its between you guys and him than hands down i want you guys around, your my mum and i love you and he lost the dad tittle when he started hitting you, 

'oh deb i love you too baby and i will always be here for you as will allie, franky, bridget, boomer, liz, maxine, kaz and alex, we are one big dysfunctional family and we stick together, she hugged debbie and lay down and debbie put her head on her mums chest and bea wrapped her arm around her daughter, 

'mum do i have to go to the funeral?

'its up to you debbie, im not forcing you to do anything but if you go im coming with you, i dont want any of his mum and dads dirty paws on you, 

'thank you mum you truly are the best mum i could ever ask for, bea kissed debbie's head and they lay there together for a while till they heard someone knock and walk in and debbie smiled when it was allie

'hey mama come and lay down with us, 

'o no sweet heart this time if for you and your mum and i dont want to intrude, 

'but your my mama and i want you here next to me, 

'really?

'yes really so come on, allie smiled and lay on the other side of debbie and bea put her hand on allie's shoulder rubbing it in thanks for supporting them and being there for them, after 20 minutes they heard franky yelling that dinner was ready so they all went down stairs and sat at the table and franky served up her curry chicken with rice, once they all finished eating they retreated to the couches and watched a movie before going up to bed, allie had been quiet again and bea was starting to get frustrated so when they were in bed she pulled her up on it, 

'ok i know something is wrong and you have been off for the last week so please talk to me

'i cant tell you, bea sat up

'what why not?

'cause you will hate me, allie shook her head, she doesnt regret doing it but she knows bea may never forgive her

'what i could never hate you

'you will though and i dont want you to

'allie please tell me what is gong on, allie got up and sat on the edge of the bed and dropped her head in her hands, 

'you will hate me, she whispered 

'allie your scaring me please tell me, allie stood up and turned to look at bea

'i organized to have harry murdered..... bea sat there stunned and not sure what to say, allie shook her head and was pacing up and down the whole situation taking a toll on her

'what the fuck... why did you do it maxine...

'maxine is out and there is no way she could do anything from out here and i wouldnt want her to stuff up her parole 

'you kept something this big from me? why?

'cause of the reaction your having right now, i didnt want to make you angry or upset you, 

'YOU FUCKING HAD SOMEONE KILLED!!! bea yelled 

'yes i did, he was a manipulative, dirty scumbag of a person and he deserved to die or do you not remember him trying to hire a hitman to kill you and franky and god knows who else, 

'fuck allie i need you to leave. 

'what? are you serious?

'yes i need you to go this is so fucked up, allie nodded her head and grabbed a bag and threw some clothes in it, she got dressed and she grabbed her phone and charger and was walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs and bea followed her, 

'i just cant believe you would do something so stupid, 

'i wouldnt call me protecting my family stupid but if thats what you call it than thats fine, im a screw up so who gives a shit, allie began to walk away from bea but stopped when bea spoke again

'thats not what i meant allie... allie put her hand up to signal bea to stop talking

'im not gonna stand here and say i regret it cause i dont, he was a pig and he deserved what he got, what i did was out of love and care and if you hate me fore protecting you and debbie than it is what it is, she picked her bag up and left out the door and walking down the street calling kaz to pick her up, 

================================================

kaz was doing some late night cleaning when she got a phone call from allie telling her she needed a place to stay and for her to pick her up, 

'ok bubba im on my way just stay where you are, 10 minutes later kaz picked up allie and allie was a mess, sobbing uncontrollably as kaz drove them back home, she tried to get allie to talk but she just couldnt and when they got back to kaz's she went straight to the spare room and closed the door and lay on the bed crying, kaz grabbed her phone and called bea but no answer so she sent her a message asking her to call her back, she dropped the phone on the table and went to check on allie who while kaz was trying to call bea had snuck out and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and was now sitting on the floor in the corner of the room sobbing and drinking, kaz went and sat beside her and hugged her and allie lay her head on kaz's shoulder

'allie give me the alcohol

'no kaz 

'you have already had a quarter of it in ten minutes

'good and i plan to finish it as well, she said sarcastically as she was trying to catch her breathe

'allie whats going on?

'i think bea and i are over, 

'what there's no way, 

'yea its true i did something and i dont think she can ever forgive me,

'what did you do? she looked at kaz and shook her head, she knew she could trust kaz but kaz is gonna lose it at her, she took a big swig of the whiskey and swallowed, she told kaz everything from the threats to organizing to have harry killed and everything that surrounds it, 

'shit allie thats crazy

'yea i know but kaz harry was gonna hire a hit man to kill bea and franky and maybe even debbie and i wont have that, i need them to be safe, kaz sighed

i get it allie i do but now you have lost her and debbie, 

'if bea doesnt want to be with me than i will accept it but as long as i know they are safe than thats whats important, 

'ok allie come lets get you too bed, 

'no im not ready yet i just need to be on my own kaz, 

'ok but you call for me if you need me, 

'ok thank you, please dont tell anyone about this, 

'allie i will take it to the grave with me i promise, 

'i trust you, kaz left allie sitting there on her own with the alcohol but decided to not go to sleep as she knew that once allie consumes that bottle she might not be able to cope, 

allie was sitting in the room drinking away her sorrows and was thinking about bea, her beautiful smile, her soft skin, her toned stomach and chocolate brown eyes, she cried and cried and cried till she had no more tears and as she took the last sip of the bottle she threw it across the room and it shattered on the wall leaving glass everywhere, kaz ran in seeing allie crawling over to the glass but didnt stop her in time as she leaned her hand over a lot of the glass and it cut her a few times, 

'oh fuck allie come here, she pulled allie up and sat her on the edge of the bed and looked at her hand, 'you need to go to the hospital, 

'no im fine

'no your not, come on get up im taking you, allie stood up and was very wobbly as she was drunk and kaz had to hold her up, she walked her to the car and as she was opening the car allie took a step to the side out of kaz's reach and she ended up falling and landing on her hands pushing the existing glass into her hand and the other in a weird position

'fuck allie i told you not to move, 

'awwwwww fuck that hurt, 

'im sure it did, your other hand its probably broken, she helped allie into the car and she got in herself

'i dont care if its broken, it can match my heart, she slurred, 

'allie you cant think like that bea loves you, allie shrugged her shoulders

'maybe i was just fun to her and she just felt sorry for me, thats usually what happens, kaz sighed

'lets get you to the hospital, 15 minutes later they arrived at the hospital and pretty much carried allie in as she was completely smashed and the nurses and doctors ran over to her and helped put allie on a gurney and rolled her into a emergency bay

'what happened?

'she is very drunk and she smashed a bottle of alcohol and than crawled her hand over it, i was trying to get her to the car and she fell over and landed on her hands so i think one has glass and the other might be broken, 

'ok thank you miss, who are you to her?

'im her mum, 

'ok can you please wait in the waiting room while we sort her out, kaz nodded and went and sat in the waiting room deciding to try bea again and this time she answered and she sounded as bad as allie, 

'hey kaz

'hey bea im at the hospital with allie 

'what? what happened? 

 

'she got drunk and smashed the bottle and now her hand is full of glass and than she fell and she may have broken the other hand as well

'fuck i shouldnt have let her leave, 

'look bea i know what happened she told me everything and i get why you broke up with her,

'wait i never broke up with her i just needed some time to think things through, is that what she thinks i broke up with her?

'yes and when i picked her up she was a mess, she didnt calm down till she had a bottle of whisky inside her and than she hurt herself, 

'fuck i just needed space thats all, i love her and i understand why she did what she did but im just trying to process it

'i get bea i really do, 

'im coming down to the hospital

'you can come but i dont know how she will feel when she sees you, 

'i dont care if she wont see me im coming down, i will see you in 20 minutes, 

bea hung up the phone and saw franky coming down the stairs

'everyhing ok red?

'no its not allie is in hospital and i have to get down there, 

'whats the fuck happened?

'i will fill you in on everything later but i have to go now, can you keep an eye on debbie please?

'yea no worries if she isnt with me i will sent her with boomer to work

'ok thank you franky i will call you tomorrow some time, 

'no worries red go, bea ran out of the house and jumped in her car and drove to the hospital and got out walking into the waiting room seeing kaz, 

'bea there's no news yet im still waiting, 

'i can t believe this is happening, i cant believe she thinks i broke up with her, after everything we have been through she is my everything

'bea i have never seen her like this before, when i told her she may broken her hand she told me she doesnt care and it will be broken like her heart, bea started crying at that point and couldnt believe what was happening, she never wanted to hurt allie and yet here they were allie was heart broken and hurt and it was bea's fault, the doctor came out to talk to them

'allie novak?

'yea is she ok?

'she will be, we took all the glass out of her hand and she has 4 deep cuts that needed stitches, her other hand is sprained so that should heal within a few days, 

'is she awake? 

'no she was extremely intoxicated and we gave her some charcoal and she threw up a few times and than we gave her something to help her sleep, she will be asleep till morning, 

'does she need to stay beyond that?

'no she can go home but she will feel sick for the next couple of days and someone will need to stay with her, 

'ok thank you doctor can we see her, 

'yes you can follow me, they both followed him into the room and left them there and they walked in seeing allie laid there asleep, kaz sat down next to the bed and bea went and stood beside it grabbing allie's hand and kissing her cheek which had a bruise forming, she sat down and sighed

'now that im healed she is hurt we just cant catch a break, 

'i know but hope fully things will calm down soon

'i hope so i dont think any of us could handle any more crap, they stayed with allie the whole night and allie stirred at about 7am seeing kaz on one side and than turning to see bea

'what are you doing here? you dont want me 

'allie i never said that and i never broke up with you

'you well you should have i dont deserve someone like you, 

'dont say that allie i love you, allie's tears began to fall and she shook her head

'no bea we shouldnt be together im not a good person, you should leave, kaz swallowed a lump as she watched bea's heart shatter as allie's words, 

'please allie dont do this, your not a bad person i love you, 

'do you love me or do you love the fact of having someone? cause there is a big difference, bea took a step back as the tears began to fall down her face

'how can you say that to me, you think im using you? bea shook her head, 

'i dont know anything anymore bea, i dont even want to be here anymore, 

'what do you mean? 

'if i was dead you wouldnt have to put up with me and kaz as well, you both constantly look after me cause im such a damn fail at life and enough is enough, thank you for everything you have both done for me but i want you both to leave now, 

'allie what the fuck,

'now kaz i want you both gone, bea went to grab allie's hand but she moved it and yelled at them

'GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for leaving it there but it was getting too long, i will have another chapter up soon hopefully


	52. come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will they find allie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt want to leave you hanging cause i hate cliff hangers so her it is, i hate having to wait for updates, enjoy

it had been a week since bea and allie broke up and to say be wasnt coping well was an understatement, when she got home from the hospital telling bridget, franky, boomer and debbie what happened they were shocked and it ended with bea comforting debbie as she burst into tears, she really loved allie and immediately felt the missing piece from her life, boomer went back home to leave them in peace and franky and bridget moved back home the day after as with harry gone they werent in danger, debbie saw her mum was like a zombie, she wouldnt eat, go to work or do anything, she would lay in bed and cry and cry, debbie would hear her all the time and she didnt know what to do about it, she called franky as her mum had been drinking all night and than passed out so she needed franky to help her, she heard the door bell and answered it

'franky im so happy to see you

'you too debb, whats going on?

'come in and i will tell you, they both walked into the kitchen and sat down 

'god franky she is a mess, she isnt eating, not going to work, she barely comes out of her room she just cries and cries, she drank her self stupid last night and than trashed her room, 

'fuck i dont even know what to do anymore, i have tried calling allie but she wont answer, i message but still nothing, i called kaz and she hasnt heard from her either and she is trying to find her as well, 

'far out franky i dont know what mum is going to do, its been a week and she seems to be getting worse, franky my whole family has broken apart and i dont know how to fix it, franky pulled debbie into a hug as debbie began to cry, 

'hey its ok debbie we are gonna fix this, 

'i hope so franky, 

'alright im gonna go talk to her see if i can get her to eat or something, 

'ok i will be in my room i go back to school next week so i got some stuff to organize, franky walked up to bea's room and knocked and than entered, she walked in to see bea asleep and the room was trashed, everything was broken and thrown around except for allie's stuff which remained untouched, she went and laid on the bed beside bea and put her hand on her rubbing her back and bea opened her tired eyes, 

'franky what are you doing here?

'debbie called me she is worried about you,

'im fine so you can go now, 

'your not fine red, your not eating, you havent left the house in a week and your scaring debbie and now you have trashed your room, bea looked into franky's eyes the last thing she wanted to do was hurt or scare debbie, tears sprung to her eyes and franky hugged her 

'i miss her so much franky, how can she leave me like that? like we we had meant nothing? like i meant nothing to her?

'its not that bea, you know she has had a pretty crappy year and a good one at the same time, first the surgery, than the whole ashley thing, she has anxiety and depression and maybe after she told you what she did everything hit her and she pushed you away, 

'how can i live without her? my heart hurts so much

'i know it does, we will find her and bring her home, 

'how? kaz cant even find her

'yea well if you get yourself together and shower and eat something we can go looking for her, 

'she doesnt want to see me franky, she made that clear

'she loves you more than you can ever know and we will find her, so come on get in the shower while i clean this mess you made, bea got up and was walking into the shower but stopped and turned to franky

'thank you and please dont touch any of her stuff, 

'i wont dont worry now get in the shower,, half an hour later bea came out of the shower seeing her room was clean but franky wasnt there so she put jeans and one of allie's shirts on and than brushed her teeth and hair and than went down stairs seeing debbie and franky chatting and having lunch, she went over to debbie and pulled her up and into her arms hugging her tightly, 

'im so sorry debbie, im sorry to worry you and scare you

'its ok mum i just want you to be ok, sit down and i will make you a plate of food, bea sat down and debbie put a plate of food in front of her and she ate half of it, 

'thank you debbie that was good, 

'your welcome mum, so franky tells me your going to look for allie?

'yea we are, 

'can i come?

'im not sure thats a good idea debbie, if we find her im not sure what kind of state she will be in, 

'please mum i need to see her, 

'ok debbie go get ready, debbie went upstairs to get ready

'red we are picking up kaz and she will tell us where allie used to hang out and hopefully we can find her, 

'i hope she hasnt done something stupid

'me too red, debbie came down stairs and they left in franky's car going to kaz's house and beeping for her to come out which she did a couple minutes later and got into the car with them

'hey guys

'hey kaz so where are we heading too?

'kings cross thats where i found her originally so lets head there, franky nodded and headed towards there and on the way there kaz was talking to bea

'how are you doing bea?

'i miss her so much it hurts kaz, 'i feel like she made our relationship out to be fake, she made out like i was using her but i cant help but miss her and i want her back in my arms with me, she is my family and i want her back, 

'she used to get like this back when she first got clean but i think after everything that has happened it got too much for her and the only thing she knows is too push people away,

'as much as im hurting right now i understand, when everything came to a head with harry i shut down as well and if it wasnt for franky, bridget and debbie i would still be in that funk, sometimes when i feel overly stressed i do it as well but she cant be alone kaz, 

'i know lets hope we find her, franky parked the car on the main strip lucky to find a spot quickly and they got out 

'ok guys there is a side street over there behind the maccas lets try that first, 

'ok but debbie i want you to stay between us all please, i know its day time but there are still idiots out

'ok mum i will, they walked into the ally way and walked down it checking behind bins and looking all through there but no luck, 

'ok guys lets walk down that way as there are some other ally's, they all walked together walking in and out or different ally's and streets sticking together but no luck and after a couple hours they went back to the main strip to grab some drinks, they were sitting on some benches after grabbing bottles of water, 

'where the hell is she? bea sighed 'she could be hurt? did anyone call the hospital

'i did this morning and she ended up staying there an extra night and than took off and hasnt been back since

'did she tell them where she was going at all?

'no sorry bea, 

'ok lets relax for 5 more minutes and than go out again, they all agreed and after a few minutes they walked to the other side of the street walking up and into the ally's and side streets on that side but no luck, as they walked back onto the streets debbie saw a flash of familiar blonde hair and turned her head to see allie walking into a strip joint, 

'shit mum guys i just saw allie walk into the strip joint there, 

'really? are you sure?

'100% sure and mum she wasnt dressed very well. bea signed knowing what debbie meant

'ok lets go but kaz can you please stay outside with debbie?

'yes of course you just go get our girl, they crossed the road and bea and franky went inside as kaz and debbie waited outside, walking in it was dark with strobe lights flashing everywhere, as they walked down the hallway there were rooms on both sides which there were people doing sexual acts which made her stomach churn, 

'damn red stay close to me ok, bea nodded and they walked down to the main area which had a big stage are with poles and girls were dancing on them, she looked to the side to see private dances happening behind see through curtains

'franky what do we do now?

'lets sit down to see who comes out to dance next and while we do that keep your eyes open and if you see her tell me, 

'ok lets do that, they had been sitting down for 20 minutes when 3 new girls came on the stage and when bea saw one was allie her heart sank, 

'franky look its allie, 

'ok stay cool bea i think she just spotted you, they watched as allie stopped dancing and ran off stage and into the back, franky and bea went around the stage to the back looking for her and found her in one of the rooms crying sitting in the chair, 

'allie please come home, 

'no bea i cant, this is who i am

'this is not you, your the woman i fell in love with, the woman that made me feel alive, the woman that makes me feel so much, the woman that i make love to, she took a step towards allie 'the woman that is an amazing mother to our daughter who is dying to see you, 'the woman of my dreams who i love so much and i want more than anything, bea crouched down in front of allie and held her hand, 

'your my everything allie and i love you please come home, 

'i want to so much bea but i just dont know if i can, allie stood up and walked out of the room and down the hallway and onto the street coming face to face with debbie and kaz, she stopped and looked at debbie and the tears flowed even more, bea and franky came outside as well, 

'allie please, 

'mum its ok just let me, bea nodded, debbie stepped forward towards allie and took her jacket off and gently put it around allie as she was half naked, allie looked scared and uncomfortable and her eyes were on the floor embarrassed for debbie to see her like this

'mama look at me, allie shook her head 'please look at me, allie lifted her head and locked eyes with debbie

'have you done drugs? she shook her head

'no i swear i havent 

'ok good, bea, franky and kaz all relieved to hear that..... 'why wont you come home? 

'im ashamed debbie, im not a good person to be around

'yes you are, your one of the most amazing people i know and i want you back with us, i miss you, mum misses you hell even franky misses you and she doesnt miss anyone, allie giggled and looked at franky who was nodding yes, 

'i dont know debbie, i dont want to be a bad influence for you,

'bad influence? you can never be that for me, you have showed mum love, compassion, heart, soul, gentleness and how she should be treated and we have been broken since you left, allie looked between to debbie and bea who had tears rolling down her face

'mama do you love mum?

'more than anything

'than please come home, we need our family back together, just than the owner of the club came out to see where allie had gone, 

'allie get your ass back in the club now, he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her in but he was stopped when debbie grabbed her other arm and bea went to as well, 

'no mum stop, which she did and let debbie handle it, 

'dont touch my mama, let her go

'excuse me you little bitch, allie saw red and took her arm away from the owner and stood in front of debbie protecting her, 

'what the fuck did you just call her?

'i said she is a little bitch, 

'dont fucking call my daughter a bitch you ass hole, allie swung her fist in his face connecting with his jaw knocking him clean off his feet and bouncers didnt even help him as she dived on top of him reigning punches into him as he was a scum bag and they knew that, allie felt strong arms around her waist and pulled her off him and when she turned around it was bea, they locked eyes and allie dived into bea's arms holding her tight

'im sorry bea i never meant to hurt you i love you

'hey hey its ok baby im here, i love you too, lets go home, 

'all my stuff are in there i have to get them, 

'its ok miss allie i will take you to get them and keep you safe, 

'thank you timmy, i wont be long bea just wait here

'do you want me to come with you?

'no the shit that happens in there is fucked up, i will be 5-10 minutes, as allie walked into the place and got her bag, clothes and phone they walked back out and allie saw the owner sitting against the wall with some tissues wiping the blonde

'im gonna get you you fucking slut, no one saw it coming but kaz turned around and kicked him in his balls

'if you ever call her, talk to her, abuse her or even utter her name i will make sure you dont walk again, do you understand? he nodded

'yea fine whatever piss off, they all walked off and the security called allie back

'allie come here, she walked over to the only guy who looked after her and hugged him

'you make sure you dont ever come back here ok, 

'i never will, i have my family back and thats all i want, he put an envelope in her hand and told her not to open it till she got in the car or home and than said to call him to catch up soon, 

'thank you for everything timmy, 

'anytime you should never have been here so you stay safe

'i will, bye timmy, she walked over to bea and held her hand and they walked to franky's car, they got in and dropped kaz off first, 

'thank you kaz for coming to find me, 

'no worries kiddo, you call me and let me know how your going

'i will call you tomorrow, bye

'see ya guys, franky dropped bea, allie and debbie off home, 

'red call me tomorrow ok

'i will franky thanks for your help,

'anytime it was worth it to see allie go bunta like boomer and than to see kaz kick him in the balls, they all laughed and franky took off and they went into the house, 

'mum im gonna make dinner why dont you guys go upstairs and relax, 

'ok thanks debbie, allie went and hugged debbie holding onto her and kissing her head, 

'i love you debbie

'i love you too mama, now go up with mum, they went upstairs and into there room and sat on the edge of the bed, 

'i should shower i feel dirty, she stood up and went to the drawer and took out a pair of shorts, undies and a singlet but before she could move she felt bea's arms around her from behind holding her tight and allie put her arms over beas and leaned back into bea and they stood there for a few minutes and allie felt bea kiss her shoulder, 

'im so happy your back i missed you so much, 

'im sorry for how i treated you bea i should never have done that, i never meant anything i said, she turned to face bea and bea pulled allie's face into a kiss and they both moaned knowing how much they missed each other, 

'i just want you to know that this isnt fake to me, you were never there just for the fact of having someone there, i want you allie, i need you and so does debbie, allie nodded 

'come and shower with me, without another word bea took allie hand and they walked to the bathroom stripping off there clothes and getting into the shower turning the water on, they stood facing each other stealing light touches like touching each others arms, face, back, and stomach while they had a few light kisses, 

'oh bea i dont know how a went a week without you, 

'me too, bea saw allie's stomach that had a big bruise on it, 

'what happened?

'its nothing bea

'who did it? she asked ignoring allie's answer, she looked in allie's eyes 'was it that jerk the owner?

'yea it was, he wanted me to have sex with him and i told him no, 

'i will kill him, 

'no you wont just leave him i think kaz made sure he couldnt pro-create, she giggle as did bea, 

'fine but if i see him again he is gonna cop it, allie nodded, bea washed allie's hair twice at allie's request and than grabbed the sponge cleaning every part of her skin thoroughly, once she finished allie cleaned bea's hair and body and than they both got out and put a towel around them selves and went and lay in there bed facing each other, 

'it feels so good to be in a proper bed, 

'where have you been sleeping? 

'in the club, at the back there is a room where a few of the girls sleep, there is a couple mattresses on the floor and we just huddle up there, 

'did you umm... 

'did i what?

'have you been with anyone else? 

'no i couldnt do that to you, even if we werent together i couldnt do that, thats why i danced and stripped instead of prostitution, it wasnt about the money bea i have money its not that, i dont really know why i did what i did i guess i just wanted to kinda go back to my old life, i pushed you away when all you needed was space but in my fucked up head i thought you broke up with me and didnt want me anymore, i said everything i said cause when you asked me to leave i felt broken, like i failed you and that broke me more than anything

'i never wanted to break up with you i just needed time to think, no one has ever done anything for me but here you are showing me love and so much more and than you take out the one person that put me threw hell and i didnt know how to take it, allie nodded

'i knew you would be angry at me thats why i didnt tell you earlier, 

'i know and i understand now, thank you for everything allie, allie smiled and kissed bea and they lay there for a few minutes when they heard debbie call them for dinner so they got up and put undies on and here robes and headed down stairs and sat down at the table seeing debbie made roast chicken with potato bake 

'mm smells good debbie, 

'thanks mama, dig in there is heaps, they all ate happy to have there family together again, once they finished bea cleaned the kitchen and than they all sat in the lounge room together watching tv with bea laying in allie's arms and debbie on the other couch lying down, an hour later allie had fallen asleep and bea decided to go to bed, 

'allie come on baby get up so we can go to bed, 

'hmm ok, she mumbled as bea helped her up and supported her by putting her arm around her waist and up the stairs into there bedroom, she lay allie down on the bed and pulled the covers up and kissed her head, she than went downstairs and locked the house up telling debbie to switch the tv off when she was done, she went into her room and got into bed and smiled when allie gravitated towards her and wrapped her arm around her stomach and bea fell asleep with a big smile on her face having allie back in her arms, 

===============================================

bea woke up and turned her head to see allie in bed with her, she smiled to see her beautiful girl with her, she kissed allie's cheek and allie fluttered her eyes open

'good morning my beautiful girl

'good morning my queen, allie pulled bea closer to her and they kissed and caressed each other for a while till allie had to get up to use the bathroom, once she finished she sat on the bed, 

'bea what do you have to do today?

'i gotta go into work and do the books, boomer is good at her job but when it comes to paperwork she has no clue, will you be ok here for a while?

'i will be fine babe, i have a few phone calls to make so you go dont worry about me, 

'ok im gonna shower and than go, 

'ok babe i will make something to eat so you can eat before you go, bea went into the shower and allie went downstairs and made some pancakes for them and debbie and saw both smith woman coming down the stairs and sat down, 

'here you go guys

'thanks mama

'thanks baby, 

'your welcome, they sat down to eat and bea left 10 minutes later and allie turned to debbie

'deb your mums birthday is tomorrow and we are still doing the pool party

'really?

'yes she deserves it, i need you to call franky and ask her to take your mum out for breakfast

'i can do that, 

'ok good, will you come with me today i need to buy a car and than we need to go shopping and take it all to franky's house and sort it all there, 

'yea ok lets call franky now and i will put her on loud speaker, debbie called franky and put her phone on the table between them

'hey debb whats going on?

'hey franky your on loud speaker with mama, we are gonna do the pool party for mums birthday tomorrow, 

'ok sweet what do you need from me?

'2 things, mama and i are gonna go do the shopping soon and we want to come and prepare the food at your house and than we will pick it up in the morning, 

'ok what else?

'we need you to take mum for a late breakfast tomorrow while we organize everything

'yea thats fine im in, 

'thanks franky

'no worries blondie i will make some room in the outside fridge for you guys, 

'thanks franky we will be another couple hours, once they hung up bea called and told them she had to stay at work and help boomer as they got 3 new jobs so she wouldnt be home till tonight, which was perfect for debbie and allie

'its ok babe you stay at work were just gonna relax, 

'ok i will see you tonight, i love you both

'we love you too, allie hung her phone up

'ok debbie be ready in 20 minutes and i will order a taxi to take us to the car yard 

'ok mama, 20 minutes later they were both getting in the taxi and on there way to the car yard and pulled up ten minutes later, they were looking at all the cars and there wasnt anything allie liked till debbie saw a car exactly like hers but in yellow

'mama you should get this one, its nice and like mine, allie laughed

'we could have matching cars deb

'yes do it, it hasnt done many k's and there's no scratches or rust or any damage and the price is good 

'how much is it?

'$6000.. is that too much?

'no i have a budget of $7500 so thats good, 

'ok good there is a guy coming towards us so let me try and bargain him down, allie let debbie take the lead, she may be young but she was smart

'hello ladies are you interested in this car?

'we may be but im just not sure yet

'ok what arent you sure about?

'the price, i mean i saw the exact same car for $4500 at another car yard so the price is a bit extreme

'well maybe i can help with that, 

'im listening, give me a price i cant resist, he looked at her and smirked

'$5000? he said

'$4000? she countered

'$4700? he said back

'$4200? said debbie

'$4400? my final offer

'$4400 and a fuel card for free petrol for one year?

'deal, they shook on it and allie quite impressed with the deal debbie got for her, she shook the guys hand and they did all the paperwork and allie drove her new car with a happy debbie in the passenger seat and they were on there way to the shops to get what they needed for bea's birthday, they went in and grabbed a trolley getting all the ingredients they needed and paid and than went to the cake shop to order a cake, 

'hi i need a cake for tomorrow morning would you be able to help with that?

'we can miss., do you know what flavor you want?

'yes red velvet with custard please, 

'ok sure i can do that and we can do a purple cream swirl on top with some edible flowers, 

'great that will be awesome thank you, once they place the order and allie paid they grabbed something to eat and than went to the butcher and got the meat, once they were done there they went to the liquor shop and got vodka, scotch, wine and champagne, after loading the shopping into the car they left and went to franky's place and took everything inside and franky helped them sort the food, once that was done they sat down with franky sorting some more stuff out for bea's birthday,

'so i will come and pick red up at 9am and than i will bring her back at 12, is that enough time?

'yes it it thanks franky, 

'no worries blondie but she wont be happy when i keep her away for 3 hours

'she will get over it, ok we gotta go and buy some decorations and than get home before she does, 

'ok see ya guys, they went to a party shop and grabbed some stuff and went home and threw everything in debbie's room till the morning, as they sat down they heard bea's car pull up and than a few minutes later she came in the house, 

'hello my beautiful girls.

'hi mum

'hi babe how was work?

'busy we got 3 new jobs that were difficult but we finished them 

'thats good, come sit down and relax babe, bea went and sat next to allie and allie pulled her legs into her lap and took her shoes and socks off and massaged her feet, 

'mm that feel good

'you been on your feet all day?

'yea pretty much, 

'ok well how about i go get us some take out and we can have a chill out night

'that sounds good, my car keys are on the table

'i dont need them babe i went and bought a new car today

'what really?

'yep its outside do you want to come and see it?

'i would love too, they all walked outside and bea laughed when she saw it was the same car as debbie's except different colour

;its really nice baby, 

'thank you babe, and debbie bargained the guy down saving my $1600

'wow debbie maybe you should be a lawyer or something, debbie laughed

'maybe mum, 

'ok guys im going to get food, maccas ok with you's?

'yea thats fine mama can you get nuggets please

'no problems see you guys soon, allie went and got maccas for them and took it back home and entered the house and put the food on the table and they all ate together

'mum here have a couple nuggets, 

'thanks debbie, after they finished eating debbie took the rubbish out and than they decided on a board game, they decided to play monopoly which went for 2 hours and resulted in allie winning much to bea's disappointment and debbie and allie laughed when she pouted for 15 minutes stomping around the house, she gave up sulking when allie grabbed her and kissed her, 

'its late lets go to bed

'ok babe, debbie we are going to bed

'ok guys good night see you tomorrow, 

'good night debbie, they went up to there room and got into bed and bea put there relaxation machine on and bea played the big spoon as she held onto allie and they went to sleep, 

debbie was down stairs when she realized she didnt get her mum a birthday present and made a note to go in the morning to get something, she decided to finish a show she had been watching and than she headed to bed,


	53. Bea's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> celebration for bea's birthday

allie woke up by her alarm and was thankful bea didnt wake up, she quickly got up and used the bathroom than went back to the bed laying on her side to look at bea, she moved her hand up to caress bea's face smiling when bea moved her face into allie's touch than she opened her eyes and allie leaned into kiss her, 

'happy birthday my queen

'thank you baby, bea grabbed a hold of allie's shirt and pulled her on top of her and connected there lips kissing her with so much passion allie moaned into her mouth, bea moved her hand under allie's shirt and squeezed allie's breast making allie pull back, 

'no bea

'why not? you dont want me? allie was surprised at what bea said

'no baby no i mean no i want you to relax while i take care of you, let me show you how much i love you and how much i want to touch you, bea nodded and allie flipped them over and kissed bea on her neck sucking her pulse and allie could feel the vibration of bea's moan on her tongue and it made her soaking wet, she pulled bea's top off her and threw it on the floor and allie bent down to lick at bea's breast rolling her tongue around her nipple and pulling it into her mouth nibbling on it, she moved to bea's other breast paying the same attention to it eliciting beautiful moans from the red heads mouth, 

'oh god allie that feels good, 

allie looked up at bea and smiled as she went back up kissing her on the lips, she moved her lips down bea's body, down her jaw to her breasts than to her stomach feeling bea's breath hitch as her lips made contact with her skin, 

'allie please dont tease, i need you baby, 

'patience babe it will be worth the wait, 

allie moved lower to lay between bea's legs and kissed and lightly bit the inside on her thighs driving bea crazy, she finally pushed her tongue in between bea's soaking wet folds and licked bea's clit making bea jump but allie had her hand over her stomach holding her down, allie licked from her entrance to her clit sucking on her clit, allie felt bea's hand go to the back of her head holding her in place so allie pressed her tongue hard grinding it against bea's clit and she felt bea shudder, she moved her hand to bea's entrance and pushed 2 fingers into her and bea lost all control cumming hard moaning out allie's name pushing her hips into allie's mouth to intensify the orgasm, bea was beginning to calm down but allie put her hands under bea's ass pulling her up towards her and she stuck her tongue into bea's entrance and thrust it into her over and over again and bea came again grabbing at the sheets and she put a pillow over her mouth as she knew she was quite loud, allie pulled away from bea and saw bea was panting and breathing heavily so she crawled up and kissed bea with bea tasting herself and than lay beside her pulling bea into her, bea's body was shaking and sweaty and allie loved every single bit of it, after 20 minutes bea turned to face and and kissed her

'well happy fucking birthday to me, she giggled and allie joined her, 'fuck baby that was amazing and my legs feel like jelly

'well that was the first part of your present, 

'oh yea whats the next part,?

'stay here and i will get it, allie got out of bed and walked to the closet and grabbed something from the back of the closet, bea smirked

'hey allie you coming out of the closet? 

'haha funny babe, they both laughed and allie sat on the bed handing over a huge gift box over to bea, 'open it, bea smiled and opened the box shocked at how much money allie spent, she pulled out a brand new phone, the latest iphone, there was a couple jewellery boxes and she opened one to see a pair of diamond ear rings and the other had a gold bangle with diamonds on it, she also got a voucher for a full body massage and she also got a new laptop, bea had tears rolling down her face and allie wiped them

'you dont like it?

'i do, its to much though baby, you spent so much money

'your worth every cent so just accept it, bea nodded and pulled allie into a huge hug, allie had bought bea's birthday present 3 weeks ago and hid it till today

'thank you i love you

'i love you too, ok its 8.45 and franky is gonna take you for breakfast so go get ready

'but i want to spend the day with you and debbie

'you will after you hang with franky for a bit, i think she misses you, we went from living together for a couple months to now back to our normal lives, well whatever we call normal anyways, 

'ok fine but im gonna miss you

'i will to but you need to get in the shower you know franky doesnt like waiting, bea had a shower and got dressed putting her hair up showing off her sexy shaved sides and went down stairs when she heard the door bell, she opened the door to see a smiling franky with a huge bunch of flowers

'her ya go red happy birthday

'thanks franky, come in while i put them in a vase, they went inside and franky greeted allie and bea put her flowers in a vase and turned around when she heard debbie yell

'MUUUUUM HAPPY BIRTHDAY, she hugged her mum tightly

'thank you debbie but can you let me go i cant breath

'sorry mum, she kissed her cheek and pulled back

'before you guys leave i need to give mum her present so mum can you come up stairs with me please?

'sure debbie, i wont be long franky

'no worries red, once debbie and bea went upstairs franky turned to allie and handed her the house keys

'ok blondie go to my house and get the food and drinks, everything is in the back fridge and i bought some alcohol yesterday to make cocktails so bring it all here, call boomer to meet you there to help you and she will help you decorate and set up,

'ok thanks franky, 

debbie sat bea down on her bed and handed her a jewellery box in her hands, 

'happy birthday mum, bea opened the box to see a gold necklace that had a locket on it, she opened it to see 2 little pictures in it, one of bea and debbie when debbie was younger and the other was from christmas of bea, debbie and allie huddled together, 

'oh debbie its beautiful thank you, she began to cry and stood up to hug her daughter, pulling back bea wiped her eyes and handed the necklace to debbie to put on which she did

'thank you debbie i love it, she kissed debbie's cheek, 'im going to breakfast with franky but the rest of the day will be me, you and allie

'ok mum have fun, bea walked down stairs and franky was waiting for

'so what did ya get red?

'this necklace, franky and allie looked at it and bea opened the locket to show the inside

'its beautiful debbie, debbie smiled

'ok off you guys go to breakfast so me and mama can eat ours, bea nodded

'bye girls i will see you when i get back, franky and bea left and allie called boomer to meet her at franky's place in 15 minutes

'ok debbie do you want to come with me to get the food or do you want to start decorating? 

'boomer's gonna help you so i will start decorating and alex is coming now to help, 

'ok and i will bring home something to eat

'ok see you soon mama, 

\------------------------------------------------

allie pulled up at franky's place and boomer was just pulling up as well,

'hey blondie 

'hey booms, we gotta do this quick cause i have a lot to do at home, 

'yea ok, they went in and grabbed all the food putting it in the car and than got all the alcohol, drinks and water and loaded the car, 

'ok booms you go to my place and i will pick up the cake, 

'why dont you ask kaz to pick it up?

'actually thats good idea as we are short on time, allie called kaz on her way home and kaz was happy to pick up the cake on her way as well as the other cakes allie had ordered, once they got home they unloaded the food and drinks and bought it all inside and into the fridge, they sorted the drinks in the boxes and put all the alcohol on the spare table debbie and alex had set up, allie looked around seeing they had gotten a lot done and went over to them

'hey debbie what do you need help with?

'blowing up balloons please

'yea ok boomer i need you to do it and quickly we got about and hour and a half till there back, 

'yea ok blondie, 

'mama can you clean the pool and set up the sumo wrestling ring down the end of the yard, there is 2 plugs in the garage and one you plug it in it will fill with air, 

'yea no worries, allie went to the garage where debbie hid the sumo stuff that got delivered early today while they were upstairs keeping busy, that was also the time debbie went to the shops with the help of bridget and got her mums present, she took it out and plugged it in and saw in was filling up with air slowly so she left it to do other stuff and walked back up to debbie seeing balloons everywhere

'guys we gotta get all the balloons up now, allie tied 5 balloons together and she made 10 bunches and tied them to different places in and outside the house, they hung up streamers a few happy birthday signs and some lanterns along with other things they bought happy with the out come, half an hour later kaz arrived with the cakes and allie was happy with the outcome of the birthday cake

'thanks kaz i was running out of time

'no worries bubba put it in the fridge, 

'yea i will, 

'what can i do to help? allie scratched her head

'well we need ice do you mind going to get it?

'sure i will be back,

'here take my key card

'no its ok i got it, how many do we need?

'8 bags if they have that should be enough, 

'ok i will be back, 15 minutes later kaz was back with the ice bags and they put 2 bags in each box and 2 in the freezer for the cocktails and drinks

'ok thats done what else is left bea will be here in half an hour?

'shit i gotta finish the salads and put the potato bake in, make the cheese and meat platters and get the meat out for boomer to start cooking as there's so much meat it will take like an hour and a half to cook, 

'ok calm down allie, lets do one thing at a time, put the potato bake in the oven, allie nodded and pulled it from the fridge and put it in to cook, 

'ok done

'good now lets to the platters, they took out the salami, ham, cabanossi, 3 different cheeses, dips and the crackers and made 2 platters and put them on the tables set up by debbie,they also made bowls of different chips and dips, debbie and alex were cleaning the pool and making sure the wresting ring was being set up properly, when allie and kaz went back inside the door bell rang and allie answered seeing, liz and max, bridget, will and his girlfriend rose, maxine and bea's brother dom, 

'please guys come in bea will be back soon, go out to the back there are snacks and drinks help yourselves, allie saw all the presents for bea so told them to put them on the table in the lounge room, seeing a massive box from bea's brother she wondered what it could be, shaking her thoughts she went back to the kitchen and taking the meat out handing it to boomer to cook

'please boomer can you start cooking

'yea no worries stress less allie, 

'sorry i just want everything to go right

'it will just relax, allie nodded and went back inside seeing a text from franky saying they would be ten minutes, 

'shit she is ten minutes away, 

'ok allie you cut the garden salad and i will do the coleslaw and greek salad, they were just done when she heard franky's car and she called everyone in handing them poppers and streamers to throw when bea walked in, 

'fuck franky you took me all over the joint 

'sorry red but i got lost

'you got lost? you just did it to piss me off, 

'no i didnt, anyways stop complaining your home now, 

'yea whatever, bea and franky walked towards the door and bea opened it and walked in and she got the surprise of her life when she heard a loud SURPRISE!! making her jump, she saw streamers and balloons being thrown at her and she couldnt help but smile, 

'oh my god you guys scared me

'sorry mum but your face was priceless, bea laughed and went and greeted everyone and thanked them for coming, she went to debbie and hugged her

'thank you debbie

'it was all mama's idea and she did most of it i just helped out a bit, bea saw allie was in the kitchen putting something in the oven and walked over to her wrapping her arms around her from behind kissing her cheek,

'thank you baby, 

'your welcome babe i just want you to relax and enjoy, bea spun allie around and planted her lips on allie's and holding her tight only pulling apart when they needed to breathe

'shit bea, allie panted 'what was that for?

'just for being you and i cant resist your sexy lips, allie giggled

'well you can do that anytime you want, bea kissed allie once more and stepped back and allie frowned and bea leaned closer to her ear

'sorry but the more i kiss you the wetter i get so im gonna stop while im ahead, bea whispered and than walked out to the back winking at allie who was left a hot mess, kaz shook her from her thoughts and tapped her shoulder

'allie you ok?

'ah yea bea just knows how to push my buttons, kaz laughed

'oh god i dont want to know your turned on right now, making them both laugh, kaz and allie finished off the food and went and sat with the other's, allie went to sit beside bea but bea pulled allie into her lap and wrapping her arms around her, bea and allie were both drinking beer and allie decided the hard stuff wouldnt come out till after they ate and had cake, bea was talking with boomer about work while she was doing the bbq and allie was talking to bridget about how things were going, 

'yea bea no worries about the shop its doing really well and you will be back in a week so just relax,

'thanks booms you have saved my ass so many times this year, 

'all good bea you have had a crazy year, bea nodded

'thats for sure but looking back i would do it all again if it meant having my family with me, 

'yea i hope can have that one day

'you never know booms we could be sister in-laws

'oh bea that would be cool but i dont know how it will go with dom, maybe he doesnt like me the way i like him

'actually boomer her told me last time that he is falling for you, boomer blushed

'really?

'yea why wouldnt he, your a good person boomer and he really likes you, boomer nodded

'thanks bea, boomer finished off cooking all the meat and allie and kaz bought out the food and bea's eyes went wide, 

'allie again too much food, she giggled

'ah yea well debbie and i chose it all so i guess we went a bit over board, there were sausages, t-bone steaks, turkey patties, meat balls, griller steaks, potato bake, potato salad, greek salad, coleslaw , cheese and spinach pastries, fresh bread, garlic dip and hommous, allie had put out plastic plates, forks and knives

'ok everyone come and get food, they all got up and put plates for them selves and sat down, bea was a little pissed as she had 4 beers already and when she was eating she kept dropping food in her lap making allie giggle

'babe you ok?

'mmhmm i sure am and im happy, so damn happy, she kissed allie slipping her tongue in and franky whistled at them making them pull apart

'piss off franky your just jealous that she is mine, 

'im not gonna lie allie is hot but gidge is all i need, 

'oh franky so soft, said bea and they all cracked up as franky blushed a little, once they had finished eating allie and debbie grabbed a garbage bag and threw all the rubbish away thankful they used plastic plates and cutlery, once that was done kaz packed away the left over food and than they all sat around the table talking and drinking, allie had caught up to bea and they were both now on there 6th beer, after half an hour allie set up the cake and kaz bought out the side cakes, a cheese cake, chocolate mud cake, fruit platter and some ice cream and took them all to the table and allie lit the candles and they all sung

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BEA. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...... HIP HIP... HOORAY.. HIP HIP...HOORAY..HIP HIP... HOORAY, they all clapped and cheered and bea blew out her candles and than cut the cake, franky and liz took photos as bea kissed debbie's cheek and kissed allie as well, bea wrapped her arms around both her girls and smiled as they took some photos of them, 

'ok everyone take a seat and i will put you guys cake, 

'no allie relax everyone can put there own sweets, allie nodded

'yea ok im just gonna put a plate for bea, she put a piece of each cake and some ice cream on a plate and sat in bea's lap

'open up babe, bea opened her mouth and allie fed her some cake

'oh yum red velvet

'of course baby thats your favorite, bea put her hands on the sides of allie's face

'i fucking love you, do you understand, i love you so fucking much it hurts when im not with you, she kissed allie over and over again and stopped when allie giggled

'i love you too babe, they all finished there dessert and kaz packed away the left overs and than franky and boomer made cocktails and bought out the big jug pouring all the adults some and raising her glass

'happy birthday red, i hope you got everything you wished for and more, now give us a speech, bea stood up with the help of allie

'thank you to everyone for coming today, i have had the best birthday ever i have my beautiful happy and healthy daughter and i have my sexy alliecat so i am happy for the first time in my life im finally happy, thank you for coming and cheers, they all cheered and drank the cocktail while alex and debbie had coke but they were fine with that, allie bought all the alcohol out and placed it in the middle of the table so they could all just make there own drinks, she turned to bea and asked what she wanted to drink

'i would like a scotch and coke please, allie made the drink and handed it to bea making herself a vodka and orange and sat down, an hour later and they were all pretty drunk except debbie, alex, liz, and max, bea wanted to wrestle with franky so they stumbled down the stairs and got into the sumo suits and got into the ring facing each other, allie was extremely thankful that bea had recovered from being stabbed, boomer stood in the middle and held her hand in between them

'ok girls keep it a little clean if ya can but kick each others ass as well, ok ready and go, boomer jumped out of the ring and stood with dom and she cheered on franky and allie cheered on bea of course, the second boomer said go bea jumped on franky and took her down and bea did some wwe wrestling move and jumped on franky and franky groaned

'fuck red

'suffer mother fucker, bea yelled as she stood up and attempted to jump on franky but franky rolled over causing bea to bounce around the ring and the others were laughing as bea and franky stood up and ran at each other bouncing off each other and falling on there asses and debbie and allie were on the floor laughing so hard and franky and bea got up and looked at them and than looked at each other and smirked as they ran and jumped off the ring and landed on allie and debbie they were all laughing as bea bounced off allie and ended up doing a flip and landing on her back, allie crawled over to bea and saw her laughing and kissed her, 

'oh my god babe please get out of the suit before you hurt yourself, bea nodded

'ok but i need help, allie unzipped bea and helped her out of it bea almost falling as she tripped over the suit but allie caught her, 

'shit babe you ok?

'yep im fine, thank you for catching me, 

'anytime bea, she leaned in kissing bea and bea pulled back looking into her eyes

'allie lets go swimming

'really?

'yes, lets get fresh drinks and get in the pool, she turned to everyone 'everyone its poooooooool tiiiiiiiiime, everyone laughed and agreed to get in except liz, max, maxine and will and rose who decided to leave, 

'bea love were leaving, its late and max has work in the morning, bea threw her arms over both of them 

'thank you for coming mum, 

'of course sweet heart happy birthday and enjoy the rest of your night,

'thank you i will, when the others left bea went upstairs to get changed into her bikini and while she was up there naked allie came in 

'hey babe you need help?

'no thanks im fine, allie wrapped her arms around bea from behind

'mm you feel so good, allie kissed bea's neck

'allie baby please dont do that now cause i wont be able to stop, allie giggled and pulled away

'your right sorry i will behave, lets get dressed and go for a swim but later your mine, bea laughed and they got dressed and went down stairs to join the others, bea made 2 scotch and cokes and and went to the pool an handed them to allie as she got in, she took one cup and clinked i with allie and drank some and allie made a funny face

'oh god bea im making the drinks from now on

'whats wrong with it? i like it

'did you put 2 shots of scotch in it?

'nooo.... i put 3, she laughed

'yep im definitely making them from now on, 

'ok fine by me babe, bea kissed allie and than allie turned bea around to lean into allie 

'so red how about we play a game?

'sure which one?

'truth or dare 

'ok but remember me we are all in relationships so no kissing each other except your own partner

'yea ok i will start, allie truth or dare?

'truth?

hmm debbie told me she heard noises this morning when she got back from the shops was that you and bea going bumper to bumper? bea blushed and allie laughed

'a girls gotta have a good birthday morning, they all laughed and bea shook her head, 'ok my turn.... bridget truth or dare?

'truth?

'is franky a giver or a taker? bea and franky almost spat there drinks out and debbie and alex giggled

'oh fuck allie thats a good one, said boomer

'well franky is a fantastic lover and she prefers to give more so, 

'hmm interesting, bridget your turn

'ok boomer truth or dare?

'dare....

'oh yes we have our first one, i dare you too flash you boobs to us, franky laughed

'thats my girl, boomer looked to the side to look at dom

'its ok babe your around your family but i request that alex turns his head, 

'thats fine by me i was already going to, boomer lifted her shirt flashing the girls and they all tooted and hollered 

'my turn bitches, bea truth or dare? bea was a bit busy as she leaned back kissing allie on the lips, 

'red....red....RED, she screamed and bea lifted her head

'what franky? 

'its boomers turn and its directed at you

'oh shit sorry boomer, umm dare?

'ohh this will be interesting.... i dare you to have 3 shots of tequila 

'ok sure go get the bottle and a shot glass, in fact bring a few shot glasses, boomer went and got the bottle and 5 shot glasses and took them down to the pool putting them on the table beside the pool, she filled up the first glass and bea threw it back and than the second as well, on the third allie stopped her

'are you sure bea your already drunk?

'im ok baby i know when i have too much, allie nodded and bea threw the last one back and chased it down with her scotch

'woah that shit tastes like crap, bea slurred 

'yea babe it does, bea its your turn 

'ok alex truth or dare?

'umm truth 

'are you in love with debbie? debbie's eyes went wide and alex went white as a ghost

'alex you have to tell the truth, said franky and alex nodded

'yes i am in love with her, debbie turned around and kissed alex

'i love you too, they hugged and bea started to cry,

'bea why are you crying

'im just so happy that my baby girl found love, look at us all we are all in loving relationships and were all happy, even my big brother here, she put her arm around dom and kissed his cheek and he picked her up in his arms and threw her in the middle bea going under the water, she came up laughing and her hair was a mess

'you shit head, 

'sorry bea couldnt help myself, bea went back over to allie and held onto her tight and kissed her

'god do you 2 ever stop?

'shut up franky, ok alex your turn, bea settled back into allie's front and they all looked at alex

'ok dom truth or dare?

'dare, he said smuggly looking at bea smirking

'ok same dare as bea have 3 shots, 

'oh crap, bea laughed and handed over the first drink and than refilled his shot glass and he took it and than the 3rd, 

'fuck thats nasty, 

'it really fucking is, ok dom your turn, 

'well my beautiful niece truth or dare?

'truth

'hmm ok i have to be good cause your my niece.... have you eve peed in a pool?

'im doing it right now, debbie held the best straight face for a minute and they all stared at her until she burst out laughing and bea was cheering her daughter on

'your a legend debbie, 

'thanks mum, they high fived and went back to there spot, 'ok i have but i was busting so i did in a public pool,

'well who hasnt pissed in a public pool, said dom

'yea true uncle dom, bea saw the smile across dom's face and smiled, 

'well everyone has had there turn now so lets do shots, 

'ok booms pour one for all of us, boomer handed out the shot glasses and they raised there glasses

'to bea happy birthday bea; they threw them back and allie saw bea wasnt doing to well but she made sure she stayed close to her, allie was pretty smashed herself but she needed to make sure bea was ok, bea stood up telling allie she needed to pee so she tried to climb out of the pool and ended up falling while she climbed out landing on the floor laughing, dom leaned over and helped bea to her feet and she kissed his cheek

'thanks brudda, they all laughed and bea went upstairs and used the bathroom and than came back down and jumped into the pool going over to debbie under water and grabbed her leg making her scream, debbie was facing alex talking when she felt a hand on her leg and yelps and than saw her mum come up and she laughed

'shit mum you scared me

'sorry baby

'yea you look really sorry mum, debbie said with her hands on her hips and bea giggled and slowly walked back wards towards allie and she hugged bea, 

'allie why is debbie looking at me like that?

'cause you scared the shit out of her, 

'i will get you back mum, bea poked her tongue out and debbie laughed and called franky over and bea watched on as debbie and franky smirked at bea,

'im not scared allie will protect me, wont you?

'yes i will dont worry, bea and allie were having another shot and franky got out of the pool and went in the house getting the bath bubbles form bea's bathroom and going down stairs and back into the pool handing it to debbie, they all got out of the pool and allie and bea were so wrapped up in each other they didnt realize what was happening till it was too late, franky turned on the jets full power and dropped in the whole bottle of bubbles and they all stood back as the pool filled up with bubbles, allie looked around after bea pulled from her lips 

'oh shit what the hell happened? bea looked at the others laughing standing outside the pool 

'you shit heads

''i told you i would get you back mum,

'yea but this, i cant even see anything, she tried to move the bubbles away but there were too many of them she she found allie and they laughed

'get your asses back in here guys, 

'we cant, we cant see anything i will get the hose to overflow the pool and the bubbles will fall out, debbie put the hose int he pool and ten minutes later the pool had been cleared of the bubbles and they all got back in, in that time bea and allie were going threw the tequila sip by sip from the bottle and it only had a few sips left and bea sculled it, they were all in the pool just talking and allie and bea were completely hammered and franky laughed as they were all over each other than all of a sudden bea pulled back and her face went white and she leaned over the edge of the pool and threw up and allie tried to hold her hair back but she couldnt see in front of her so franky did it and rubbed bea's back, when bea finished she sat in the pool and put her head on allie's shoulder

'bea the ..the...ummm are you ok? bea nodded her head and franky saw they were both falling asleep so she stood up holding there heads up

'boomer dom can you guys carry them to there room please,

'yea no worries franky, dom carried bea and boomer carried allie and took them upstairs laying them on there bed, franky and debbie grabbed towels and took the bikini's off them and wiped them dry and put shorts and t-shirts on them and pulled the blanket up to her chins, debbie went and got 2 bottles of water and 2 buckets from the laundry and taking them upstairs along with the box of aspirin that they will surely need, she put a bottle of water on each of there side tables and a bucket near each of them, franky put the relaxation machine on for them and they went out of the room closing the door behind them, franky and debbie went down stairs to the others who were drying off and getting dressed, they all decided to stay to help debbie with bea and allie when they start getting sick, franky turned to debbie

'debbie i think alex should sleep down here i dont think your mum will be happy if alex sleeps in your bed

'franky thats what we were gonna do so dont worry, franky pulled out the couch into a double bed and grabbed a blanket and a couple pillows for alex, debbie went to her room, boomer and dom shared the spare room and bridget and franky the other spare room, franky and bridget were laid in bed and franky turned to see the time

'shit its 4am

'i know and im so tired baby,

'yea me too, i think bea and allie are gonna be a mess tomorrow, 

'oh they sure will, franky kissed bridgets cheek, 

'good night gidge

'good night baby,

\---------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up the story will be coming to an end soon, not sure exactly how many chapters left but i will give you warning, i hope you have all enjoyed it so far and continue to do so


	54. the funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they attend the funeral

the next morning bea was woken by her mobile ringing she groaned as she turned over and answered

'hello? she said without looking at the screen

'bea?

'yea who's this?

'its alison harry's mother, bea sat up immediately 

'what do you want alison?

'i have planned harry's funeral for tomorrow and we want debbie to come,

'i will ask her if she wants to go

'what do you mean? she has to be there harry was her dad

'its up too debbie and if she wants to go and if she does i will bring her

'we dont want you there

'i dont really give a shit what you want alison, debbie is my daughter and i will go with her if she wants to go, you really think i want to be there? i can assure you i sure as hell dont and i am happy he is dead, 

'HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?

'HOW? HOW? WHY THE FUCK SHOULDNT I SAY THAT!!!!! HE BEAT AND RAPED ME FOR YEARS AND IN FRONT OF DEBBIE AS WELL, HE IS A FUCKING PUTRID DOG AND DESERVES WHAT HE GOT!!! at this stage allie had woken and sat up next to bea holding onto her hand to support her and bea took a deep breath and her shoulders relaxed a little 

'harry was right about you bea your a piece of shit and we will never forgive you for putting him in jail and you are a worthless bitch

'you see what you just said alison means nothing to me as harry said that to me daily so it means shit to me and in fact anything you say to me is crap so just fuck off and leave me and my daughter alone, actually no leave me and my girlfriends daughter alone

'what the fuck you have a girlfriend?

'i do and she is amazing, beautiful and loving....... bea smirked at allie knowing this was wounding alison up and she loved it

'your one of those dirty.....

'dont you dare finish that sentence alison, you should look at yourself, you raised a son that beat and rapped me for years and did it in front of debbie sometimes as well so dont even say anything else about me, you can text me the details for the funeral and i will talk to debbie, with that she hung up and threw her phone on the side table and put her head in her hands

'are you ok babe? bea nodded

'yea that was harry's mum, when i talk to her she drives me crazy, she was going on about how im to blame for harry being in jail and she told me the funeral is tomorrow and she wants debbie to go

'do you think she will?

'i really dont know if she will to honest but if she does want to go im going with her, 

'thats a good idea, allie hugged bea and pulled her back to lay down and they got comfortable snuggling together

'god my head hurts so bad, bea turned to allie

'i know me too and im starting to feel very queezy, said allie 

'hmmm yea me too, they lay there for about 15 minutes and bea was dosing off when allie moved from under her and jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom throwing up, as soon as bea heard her throwing up she ran to the debbie's bathroom and started to throw up, franky heard them and her and debbie ran upstairs to help them with franky going to bea and debbie to allie, franky walked in the bathroom to see bea;s head in the toilet so she went and held her hair back and rubbed her back

'your ok red throw it all up, bea sat up on her knees and franky wet a face cloth and wiped bea's face and than rinsed it than put it on her head and bea lay on the cold bathroom floor

'red you cant lay here

'but i wanna, its nice and cool here

'lets get you back in bed with allie and i will turn the sir con on

'is she ok? she was sick as well 

'debbie is looking after her, bea nodded and tried to get up but she couldnt stand so franky picked bea up in her arms and took her to her room, 

;hey franky i guess this is the only time you will be taking me to bed ay, franky laughed

'oh shut you idiot, bea giggled as franky lay bea in bed 'im gonna get you both some fresh cold water and you can have some aspirin

'ok thank you franky, franky left and just than the bathroom door opened and out came debbie with a green looking allie and debbie helped allie lay down and put the buckets near both of them

'thank you debbie, 

'no problems mama, now you both have buckets next to you so if you get sick again use them, bea nodded

'yea ok we will, who is down stairs?

'everyone that was left with us last night, 

'oh shit i should get up

'no its fine mum we are making breakfast and than we are gonna have a relaxing day watching movies and maybe swimming a bit, there all a bit tender so no one is in the mood to do much

'ok for lunch order pizza or call the chicken and chips place and order from them its too hot to go out, there is money in my bag so just use whatever you need, 

'ok thanks mum, franky came in with 2 cold bottles of water and handed one to each of them and they took a couple tablets each

'ok red were gonna leave you to sleep and we will be down stairs if you need us, 

'ok franky and i told debbie to get pizza or chicken an chips for lunch and there is money in my bag

'yea no worries red i got it covered

'i know you do franky thank you, oh debbie can you stay here for a second i need to talk to you about something 

'sure mum whats up? she said as she sat on the bed wih her mum and allie went to get up but bea stopped her

'where are you going?

'im just gonna give you some space to talk

'no you stay your apart of this family, allie smiled and laid back down

'ok well your grandmother called and said your dads funeral is tomorrow and she wants you to go, its up to you if you want to go i wont force you

'umm i dont know if i want to mum, i mean he put us through so much especially you and i can never forgive him for that, bea nodded

'yea i know baby, you dont have to decide now so have a think about it and let me know tonight

'ok but if i go will you, mama and franky come with me?

oh sweet heart im not sure if its a good idea if i go

'but mama i really want you there if i go, your my other mum and i want them to know we dont need harry or any of them cause we have each other, allie nodded

'ok if you want me to go i will, are you ok with that bea?

'of course i am, i agree with deb this is our family so i would like for you to come but im just worried they will say something disrespectful to you

'dont worry about that babe i can handle myself, 

'ok well you 2 rest im gonna go have breakfast and i will let you know tonight mum, i will bring you both some food when lunch comes, 

'ok thank you baby, debbie went down stairs and sat next to her uncle to have lunch

'hows your mum and allie?

'there suffering from hang overs, she laughed

'im sure after they drank a bottle of tequila between them,

 

'hey debbie everything ok?

'yea franky mum got a call from harry's mum about the funeral thats tomorrow, she asked if i wanted to go

'are you gonna go?

'im not sure yet but if i do i want you, mum,mama and uncle dom can you come as well, 

'of course darling, anything for you debbie, he pulled her into a hug and than they began to eat breakfast and once that was done they cleaned up and debbie put the air con on as it was getting quite warm and than put a movie on and they all relaxed to watch the movie, 

when debbie left bea and allie lay down and were staring at the ceiling and allie turned to face bea

'babe are you ok? i heard what harry's mum said to you and she is wrong you know, your not worthless or anything like that, your amazing, pure, heart of gold, beautiful and sweet and i love you so much, bea turned to face allie and gently stroked her face

'i love you too baby, she just cant help but take a dig at me, she has always done that

'yea well you dont have to put up with that crap and if she continues i will find her and knock her out, bea giggled and leaned in and kissed allie 

'thank you but after tomorrow i dont ever want to see her again

'you wont have to ever see her if you dont want too, bea smiled and pulled allie to lay on her chest and they both fell asleep again

=========================================

they were both woken a few hours later by a big loud crash and they both jumped out of bed and ran down stairs seeing debbie holding her head rubbing it

'deb are you ok? debbie nodded

'yea mum i ran into the glass door, bea looked at allie and saw a smile starting to grow on her face and they both started laughing and bea fell on the floor laughing and debbie huffed

'muuuuum!! stop laughing

'oh oh baby im sorry but we have lived here for a couple years i dont know how you managed to do that, 

'well i had my phone in my hand calling for food and i wasnt looking, bea stopped crying and looked at allie than at debbie

'aww come here baby, debbie went and sat near her mum and lay her head on her lap and bea rubbed her head

'that better?

'yes much better, now you continue doing that and i will order food, bea nodded and debbie rang the chicken place while allie got bea a couple ice cubes in a plastic bag so debbie didnt get a big bump or bruise

'yes hi i would like delivery please, can i get 5 whole chickens and i would like them each cut into 8 pieces, 3 large chips, 2 garden salads, 2 seafood salads, 2 big tubs of garlic sauce and lebanese bread please, how long will it be? ok see you than thank you, she hung up and turned on her back to face her mum

'mum they said 40 minutes

'ok baby go lay on the couch for a bit and hold the ice on your head, debbie nodded and lay on the couch 'debb where is everyone?

'out by the pool its quite hot so they did a quick clean up and than got in the pool, i got out the 2 big beach umbrellas from the garage and put them over the pool so no one gets sunburn

'good idea debb, ok guys im gonna go have a shower i stink of alcohol and vomit, allie giggled and nodded and bea raise her eyebrow 'allie you stink too, she laughed when allie's face turned to shock and than smelled her shirt

'oh shit i do im going for a shower as well than

'i dont want to know you 2 are showering together, said debbie

'who said we were?

'please mum you do all the time but i just dont want to hear it, 

'ok well we will be back in half hour debbie, they went upstairs and into there bathroom getting undressed and into the shower together, they had a qiuck shower as they were both feeling quite sick and once they finished they went into there room and laid down till the food came, allie turned to bea and stocked her finger down the side of bea's cheek down her chest to her stomach and put her hand under bea's shirt grazing her nails in circles

'you know bea i love you, 

 

'i know and i love you too

'yea but i really love you and im sorry i put you through that last week, i never meant to hurt you and i know i need help, i dont ever want to do that to you again, allie turned over on he other side and let the tears fall, bea moved closer to allie wrapping her arms around allie and kissed her head holding her tight

'allie baby i know you didnt mean to do that, i also know that me, you and debbie have issues to deal with and we will get help, i have booked us all to have counselling to start next week, is that ok? allie turned to face bea and saw nothing but love in her eyes

'yes thank you, she kissed bea and they heard the door bell, 

'lets go and eat im hungry

'ok babe, they went down stairs seeing the food on the table and everyone was coming inside to eat, dom went over to bea and hugged her

'you feeling better?

'a little, my head still hurts and my stomach is queezy but serves me right for drinking that much

'yea true but it was a good night especially when you fell out of the pool, bea's eyes went wide

'i fell out of the pool?

'you sure did and i picked you up and you turned around and said thanks brudda, he laughed as did the others,

'oh shit that explains why my hand hurts than, she laughed

'yep ok lets eat cause im hungry, they all put food while sitting around the table and talking at the same time, bea ate a full plate but allie only had some bread and a little bit of salad,

'baby your not hungry? allie shook her head

'no my tummy hurts too much to eat, bea stood up and got something from the fridge and grabbed a spoon going to allie

'open your mouth allie this will help settle your tummy, bea gave some medicine to allie and than put the bottle back in the fridge and got a bottle of water and giving it to allie and kissing her head, 'what does everyone want to drink? they all said coke so she handed them all a can, 

'shit allie did you see how much food and drinks is left?

'yea i was thinking that later on we can all drive down to the beach and take all the food and some drinks and have dinner there

'thats a good idea is everyone up for it?

'yea sure red we can use the bbq at the beach to warm the food up, we can also take a couple cake as there is heaps left, dont worry we will leave the red velvet one here for you, bea smiled

'ok awesome, franky can you go buy some plastic plates, cups, forks and knives as i just want to throw everything in the bin and not take a lot of stuff

'yea sure red and there is still a bag of ice in the freezer and we can take that with us and an esky

'ok sure, im gonna take allie to lay down as she isnt feeling well so you guys can all relax and do what ever you want, there is plenty of ice cream and junk food and drinks so please dont be shy have whatever you want, 

'dont worry mum we are fine, im gonna clean the dishes and we will probably just watch a movie, bea nodded

'ok baby, bea held allie's hand and pulled her upstairs and into the room to lay down and bea lay next to her and held onto her as they took a nap, 

franky was getting her shoes on to go to the shop and when she grabbed her keys she heard a voice behind her

'umm franky would you mind if i came with you? i think since im with boomer and bea's brother and your both there best friend i would like to get to know you better, franky nodded

'yea ok come on, she kissed bridget bye and they walked out and got into franky's car and she took off

'so tell me franky about yourself?

'ok well im a lawyer and bridget is my fiance, i dont talk to my parents and have no siblings that i know of, everyone you met last night i class as family especially bea and debbie, they have been through a shit load of crap and still struggle to deal with it all but with the help of allie they have both come out of there shells and have been so much happier so i hope you have come back into there lives with good intentions?

'i dont want you to worry franky, i regret not being there for both of them but when i was going through my own crap i couldnt do anything, i didnt want to bring her down with me 

'can i ask what happened?

'i will give you the short version, my girlfriend was pregnant and she lost the baby and depression hit us both but her more than me and one day i came home from work and she committed suicide by hanging, after that i got depressed and fell into drugs and ended up losing my job, house and everything really, will at the shelter helped me get back on my feet and i got a job and my own place and than i met boomer, she is great and beautiful and so sweet 

'im sorry you went through all that, we all have a past that we had to deal with so i understand

'even you?

'yep even me, my dad left when i was young and my mum was a drunk and blamed me for it so beat me and burnt me with cigarettes 

'im sorry franky, i want you to know i only want whats best for bea, debbie and allie and i will do anything for them, franky nodded

'ok good, she parked the car and they went in the shop and grabbed what they needed and than left going back to bea's house and getting out and going inside sitting in the lounge room and relaxing for a couple hours till they were to leave

a couple hours later and they were getting ready to leave when franky decided bea should open up her gifts so as dom and boomer loaded the cars with the food and drinks the others sat down and watched as bea opened her presents, she got a watch from maxine, voucher from liz and max to buy whatever she wanted, will and rose gave her 2 tickets the the motorbike show thats in a couple weeks and maxine gave her a bottle of her favorite perfume, the last box was pretty big and she saw it was from boomer and dom and she opened it and tears sprung to her eyes, it was bea's child hood teddy bear that dom bought her for her 10th birthday and she missed it so much, she picked it up and held it to her chest hugging it as the tears rolled down her face, she saw dom walk in and was standing there looking at her

'its teddy, how do you even have him?

'when you left home mum and dad through it out and i went and got him out of the bin and cleaned him and kept onto him, he actually helped me through my own tough times, she stood up and went to her brother hugging him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her while she cried and everyone got up to give them some space so they went to the cars ready to leave, 

'thank you dom he meant so much to me

'i know he did thats why i held onto him, 

'thank you so much, dom kissed her cheek, 

'dont get all soft on me now bea, she laughed and wiped her face and than pushed him 

'oh shut up, lets go, they all got in the cars and took off to the beach, it was about 6pm so the sun was setting by the time they got to the beach, they got out and no one else was there so they got the biggest set of benches and lay everything there, franky set up the esky with ice and drinks and boomer put the meat on the bbq to warm up, the side food was already hot as franky had it in the oven for 20 minutes before they left, 

bea and allie set the table with the sides and salads along with some sauces and the fresh bread that franky got earlier, she put out the plates and cutlery and sat down while the food got warm which didnt take long so half an hour later boomer and dom placed the meat on the table and everyone dug in, alex and debbie were sitting together and bea watched as debbie giggled when alex whispered in here ear, bea was happy that allie's appetite was back and smiled when she and debbie filled there plates a second time, bea picked up her sausage and took a bit and than dropped it on the floor by accident and her face went sad and allie saw this

'aww babe its ok you can have mine, she put it in bea's plate

'no allie you need to eat, 

'not sure if you have realized but this is my second full plate, she giggled

'fine we can half it, she cut it in half and put one piece on allie's plate and kissing her cheek,

'thank you babe, as they were eating debbie turned to her mum

'hey mum i have decided i want to go to the funeral and i want you, mama, franky and uncle dom to come with me, 

'ok baby we have to leave at 10am as it starts at 11 and its quite a drive

'ok mum but so you know im not going for him im going for you

'what do you mean?

'well i want to make sure he is gone for good as he was a pathetic dad and husband to you,

'im sorry you went through all that debbie,

'mum its not your fault, bea got up and put her hand out for debbie to grab and they went for a walk

'babe im going for a walk with debbie we will be back

 

'ok no worries, bea walked with her arm linked with debbie's down the path and they sat on a bench about ten minutes away, they sat in silence for a while till debbie spoke

'mum what he did to you and me was unforgivable and im glad he is gone to be honest, i never thought we would get away from him and when we finally did it was bittersweet, you were so hurt and there wasnt anything i could do to help you

'thats where your wrong deb cause having you was the best thing i did in my life, when he got sent to jail i was so relieved cause i can take what he was dishing out but i was scared he would turn on you and if he did i would have killed him and been in jail, so yes we have gone through a lot but i would do it all over again if it meant we get what we have now, 

'yea i guess so but i dont like you being hurt, it hurt me to see you like that

'i know baby but thats all over now and with him gone and ashley gone there are no threats on any of us, 

'thats true mum, i love you

'i love you too baby, they stayed sitting there watching over the ocean for another 15 minutes

'mum lets go have cake, bea laughed and nodded and they walked back to the group and bea saw allie laying on a blanket they had bought so went and lay with her, she saw the others on the sand building sand castles and messing around as they dug a big hole and had franky in it and than covered with some more sand, she giggled as she sat with allie and lay back so her head was on allie's stomach and allie instinctively ran her fingers through bea's hair and rubbing her scalp and bea moaned making allie smile

'that feels good baby, 

'i know you love when i do that, everything ok with debb?

'hmm yea we just had a talk about harry and all that crap, 

'is she ok?

'well i thought she would struggle with harry dying but she said she is glad he is gone after what he done to us, allie nodded

'yea im not surprised she thinks that, she saw her mother being beaten and in hospital so many times and to hear the person responsible cant hurt you 2 anymore would be a huge weight lifted off her shoulders, bea nodded 

'yea thats true i just want her to be happy, 

'bea look at her she looks happy to me, bea turned her head to see alex picking debbie up in his arms and swinging her around both of them laughing

'yea she is happy and that makes me happy, 

'thats how it should be, they lay there for about half hour just enjoying each others company and as bea was dozing off she felt someone nudge her

'hey mum here cake, debbie smiled and handed bea and allie each a plate

'thanks debbie, bea sat up as did allie and they both ate there cakes and than put there plates to the side and bea straddled allie and put her arms on her shoulders playing with allie's hair, she kissed allie and felt allie's hands wonder from her back to her ass, 

'no allie we cant do anything here

'i know, 

'than dont get wound up allie, 

'but babe thats the best way to have you, allie smirked and bea shook her head and went to get off allie but allie pushed bea on her back now straddling bea kissing her all over her face and chest and head and bea was yelling and laughing

'allieeeeee it tickles, 

'good you cant just straddle me like that and than just walk away, bea laughed and allie started to tickle her in her side

'allie stop pleeeease, 

'no way your cute when your laughing like that, allie stopped knowing that bea would probably piss herself if she continued, she held bea's arms above her head and leaned down to kiss her hard and rough making bea moan loudly, allie rolled her hips against bea's and bea pulled back

'allie dont start this now, 

'sorry i couldnt help myself, how about a walk? bea nodded

'yea ok, allie stood up and helped bea up and she grabbed her hand and allie yelled out to franky that they were going for a walk and bridget said debbie was fine and to not worry to take as long as they wanted, they walked for about 20 minutes and came to a jetty so they walked to the end of it and sat down at the end with allie behind bea holding her tightly around her waist and her head on her shoulder, they had been sitting there for a few minutes and allie moved her hand up bea's shirt and to her left breast and bea moved into her hand, allie moved her fingers under bea's bra and pinched her nipple

'oh god allie, allie moved back and bought bea with her and lay her down and allie lay on top of bea, allie kissed bea and kissed down her neck and lifted bea's shirt up and off and than took her bra off and pulled one of her nipples into her mouth and played with the other one with her fingers

'god that feels good, bea held allie in place to get her to pay more attention as the feeling was amazing, once she let go of allie's head allie went back up and kissed bea and slid her hand down and put it inside bea's shorts and panties rubbing her clit making bea moan, bea pulled allie closer and whispered in her ear

'baby i need you to fuck me, now and hard please, allie smirked and pushed 2 fingers into bea and watched as her mouth fell open and bea held onto allie's ass, allie pushed in and out of bea hard and fast while she also licked and sucked hard onto her breasts and than her neck leaving a few marks there, 

'allie more please, allie pulled her fingers out and pushed back in with 3 fingers filling bea and thats what bea needed and as she thrust hard and fast she felt bea's body tremble and bea tightened her hold on allie as the orgasm ripped through her, it felt like it went on forever and before she knew it a stronger orgasm hit her as allie;s fingers twitched and she came again holding allie's hand inside of her and she rode out her orgasm, allie slowed her fingers and eventually pulled them out when bea relaxed, she licked her fingers clean and sat beside bea running her fingers through her red locks which were now wet from sweat, when bea's breathing returned she looked at allie and laughed

'you really just couldnt wait till we got home, allie laughed

'no not really and you didnt seem to complain, 

'fuck how could i after that, now we gotta get back its getting late, allie helped bea up and they walked back to the others seeing they were packing the stuff into the car, franky looked at bea and saw the 'after glow" and laughed

'have a nice walk red

'yea we did, bea smirked she knew franky knew what they were up too but she didnt care, she loved allie and thats what mattered, 

'good on ya red, franky laughed and they finished putting everything in the car and put all the rubbish in the bin and they got in there cars leaving to go home, telling franky and dom to be at her house at 9am so they could have breakfast before the funeral, they all agreed and they left going home,once home bea took out he few things they took with them and they all went inside and bea put the esky in the laundry and saw all the soft drinks and water along with beer and about 10 bottles of alcohol and she sighed and than walked out to allie and debbie

'have you guys seen how many drinks and how much alcohol are in the laundry?

'no babe how much?

'go see, they both got up and walked into the laundry and walked back to sit on the couch

'oh shit thats debbie's fault

'what? me? how do you figure that?

'well when we went shopping you got all the drinks and your the one that got 3 boxes of each drink and water, and as for the alcohol well boomer and franky bought more after i got what i got, 

'well what am i supposed to do with it all?

'dont worry babe the drinks dont go off and nor does alcohol for at least a year so its fine, now we dont have to buy drinks for a while, bea nodded and sat with her girls for a while before they all retreated to bed knowing they had to get up early

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

they were all sitting at a table in a cafe not far from bea's place all dressed in black, they were waiting for there food and bea saw debbie was quiet but she didnt say anything and just let her be for now, there food came and they ate and than got in the car for the one hour drive to the funeral, dom drove his car which was an 8 seater brand new car, with franky in the passenger seat and bea and allie behind them and debbie right out the back, allie wanted debbie to sit between her and bea but debbie wanted to sit alone, franky saw in the mirror how debbie was staring out the window and in her own thoughts and she asked dom to stop the car halfway and got out and into the back to sit with debbie, 

'franky what are you doing?

'i love you and i want to sit with you, debbie nodded and franky held her hand and her eyes went out the window again, bea turned to face franky and mouthed thank you and franky smiled, half an hour later they pulled up and parked the car and got out, bea turned to debbie and held her hand

'at any time your uncomfortable or dont want to be here we can leave

'ok thanks mum, they walked in and saw alison at the door greeting everyone, 

'debbie its good to see you, 

'hi gran, debbie hugged her and than stood beside her mum again taking her hand, 

'bea thanks for coming

'well im here for debbie, alison nodded

'and who are the others with you? debbie started talking before bea could

'my aunty franky, my uncle dom and my mama allie

'you mean allie as in your mums girlfriend, she spat with venom

'yes mums girlfriend and my other mum, alison scoffed and faced bea

'you thought it was a good idea for her to come?

'um gran i asked her to come mum didnt and even if she did you shouldnt have a problem with it mum and harry got divorced a couple years ago now, 

'harry? really debbie? he is your dad

'no... no he is not he lost that name when i saw him beat mum so no harry it is, alison turned from them and greeted other people so bea took debbie and the others to sit down far from the front, they had been sitting for a few minutes when harry's dad approached them 

'debbie sweet heart how are you? debbie stood up and hugged him he was always good to bea and debbie

'hi grandpa im good how are you? 

'im good, sorry you lost your dad little one

'well grandpa he was never really a dad to me so you know, 

'i know baby, im sorry you went through that, i wished he was bought up better

'i know grandpa but its not your fault, she sat down he looked at bea

'hi bea who is here with you?

'hi larry, this is franky my best friend, my brother dom and my girlfriend allie,

'your girlfriend?

'yes my girlfriend for nearly a year, he nodded and put his hand out for bea to stand up and he hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear 'im glad you found someone to treat you right, you deserve it, she tightened her hold on him as tears ran down her cheek, and than they pulled apart when they saw alison walking towards them

'thank you, she whispered to larry, 

'come on larry the service is about to start, 

'ok love, alison walked to her seat and larry turned back to bea and the others and leaned in to whisper

'bea give me your phone, he put his new number in her phone 'you call me please i want to see you and debbie more without harry or alison over our heads,

'ok i will call you next week and you can come over but please i dont want alison knowing where i live

'dont worry darling she doesnt even know where i am half the time and between me and you we are going through a divorce,

'really im sorry, 

'ha dont be i cant freaking wait to be away from her crazy ass, they all laughed quietly, 'i better go before she summons me again, oh and after the service we are gonna quickly ready the will so id like for you to stay please

'ok we will, thank you larry you have always been good to us, 

'no need to thank me your my daughter marriage or not and debbie is my gran daughter and anything you need you call me ok, 

'ok thank you, larry went and sat down and the service started there were about 70 people there and a few went on and on and on about how harry was a loving man and a great husband and father, debbie really couldnt listen to it for much longer and let out a big scoff and everyone turned to face her, 

'is there a problem miss? do you have something to say? the guy that was running the funeral said, debbie stood up and nodded

'yes actually i do have something to say and im harry's daughter

'we would love you to come up and talk about your dad, debbie almost threw up hearing the word dad but she grabbed allie's hand much to her surprise and they walked up together to the front and face everyone, allie looked at bea who mouthed its ok relax and allie nodded

'harry was a spineless piece of shit and he got what he deserved and im happy he is dead, 

'excuse me you bitch, alison stood up 'how dare you speak about him like that? 

''how dare i? he beat and hurt mum for years, i watched my sorry excuse for a father beat the only person i loved in my life, he broke her ribs more times than i can count, he broke her leg, arm and jaw, i missed out on so much time with my mum cause she spent so much time in hospital, i used to have nightmare all the time, about him coming back and hurting us, that one day i will wake up and mum wont be alive and i will be left devastated, i cant live without my mum she has always been the only person there for me as well as franky, you stood by while you let him do all that shit to mum and me and you did nothing, the couple times grandpa tried to help you treated him like a idiot, but i wont let you do it anymore, this is it i dont want you in my life anymore alison, i only want grandpa and thats it, she wiped a tear that fell down her face and saw her mum, uncle and aunty get up and walk to the front and stood a few steps from debbie and allie, 

'but you know what alison my mum found someone to love her endlessly, she held allie's hand and smiled at her before turning back to the evil woman in front of her

'allie came into our lives and bought so much joy and love into our home, she loves mum and me and has never ever put her hands on us to hurt us, she looks after us and showed us how to live again, she is so loving, beautiful and amazing and she is my other mother, i feel sorry for you alison cause your as cold and bitter as harry was and i pity you, alison's anger hit hard and she walked towards debbie and allie saw this and she moved in front of debbie and she put her hands on alisons shirt and grabbed her holding her back

'dont you dare fucking touch my daughter you fucking bitch and she pulled one hand away and punched alison in the face watching as she fell to the floor and everyone around gasped watching it all, 

'you fucking whore, your a dirty lesbian, bea moved forward but dom grabbed her

'let allie deal with it, allie looked behind

'its ok babe i got this, she looked at alison 

'debbie is my daughter and maybe its not legal now but it will be soon, you are to NEVER EVER contact her ever again, if she wants to talk to you she has your number, and dont ever contact bea either and leave them alone ok? alison nodded

'fine i wont contact them, allie took a step back to stand beside bea and debbie and took both there hands and she turned to face larry

'i apologize for what just happened and if you could do the will reading now please so we can get home

'its ok allie and to be honest alison deserved that and harry deserved what he got and im sorry i wasnt there to protect you both debbie and bea, 

'its fine larry i understand, 

'ok can i ask everyone to leave and go to our house where there is food, drinks and coffee, 15 minutes later the lawyer came out and read out harry's will, seems all those years harry had saved a shit load of money and he had bea and debbie in his will only

'to my daughter i leave $500.000, debbie's eyes went wide and she looked at her mum

'shit thats a lot of money mum

'i know baby we will talk about it later, the guy read the rest of the will out

'to my wife i leave the remainder of my money and assets to her, which was $1.2 million and 2 apartment units he had, 

'fuck thats a shit load of money, he went off at me for spending $20 on dinner and he had all that money, fucking prick

'hey red look at me, bea turned to face franky

'you take this money and you make a life for the 3 of you, you live the life you deserve and forget about him, bea nodded

'yea your right im gonna make sure we are happy and safe, bea stood up 'debbie you ready to go?

'yes mum lets go home, alison was pissed about the whole day with allie turning up than debbie mouthing off and allie hitting her and now harry left everything to them so she stood and faced bea

'you were always a pathetic excuse for a human being and a shit wife to him, he beat you cause you deserved it and he should have killed you, debbie saw red and launched at alison and punched her over and over again and screaming at her

'DONT YOU FUCKING TALK TO MY MUM YOU FUCKING SLAG, SHE DIDNT DESERVE ANY OF IT YOU BITCH, bang she punched her again 'SHE IS THE BEST PERSON AND YOUR SHIT!!! dom went and picked up debbie holding onto her and walked out the hall and put her to sit on the front of his car

'debbie look at me and calm down, debbie was breathing heavily and she was sweating and panting, 'debbie look into my eyes and breath, deep breath in and deep breath out and continue with it, bea watched on as dom calmed down a frantic debbie and after 10 minutes she had finally calmed down and bea went over to her, 

'baby are you ok?

'yea mum sorry for what i did its just once she started talking i lost it, 

'its ok debbie as long as your ok, 

'i am mum so can we leave now

'sure are you hungry do you want to go and eat?

'im not hungry but can we go get something sweet

'sure baby lets go, they got in the car and dom drove back closer to there home, he stopped off at bayvista which is a dessert shop in brighton and they all got out and went in sitting down and looking at the menu, the waitress came to take there order and than took off to give it to the kitchen staff

'debbie are you ok?

'yea franky i am, i feel like i had my say and now i can move on, 

'thats good, they sat there chatting about what debbie could do with her money and allie hadnt said much so bea turned to whisper to her

'are you ok baby?

'yea its just been a crazy day

'yea it has but you have been quieter than usual

'yea i guess im just a little overwhelmed you could say, how debbie stuck up for me was different, i have never been part of a family and really feel needed and wanted

'well you are wanted, i want you more than anything and debbie and i need you in our lives, you will always be apart of our family, bea kissed allie and just than there desserts came, allie had a banana split, debbie got a chocolate sundae, bea and franky ordered pancakes and dom got crepes, they all finished off there sweets with bea and allie sharing each others, they got in the car and dom dropped them off at bea's and franky left as had some work to catch up on

bea, debbie and allie were sitting on the couch after they changed and watching tv, allie lay with her head in bea's lap and debbie sat beside her mum with her head on her shoulder

'thank you for? coming with me today

'its ok debbie, it was worth it to see you go all boomer on alison, they all laughed

'yea well it hurts like a bitch now

'let me get you some ice, bea came back a couple minutes later with a bag of ice and gave it to debbie who placed it on her knuckles

'thanks mum, they stayed there for a few hours and for dinner allie made them a sandwich and not long after they decided to go to bed after the long day they had, bea and allie tucked debbie in kissing her good night

'good night mum, good night mama

'good night debbie, they said together and walked out of her room and into there's, they stripped there clothes and got into bed gravitating to each other and allie turned to face bea

'babe you know those tickets for paris?

'yea have you decided when you want to go?

'i was thinking as next week is our 1 year anniversary maybe we could spend it in paris, do you think we can go than?

'yea i think so, i will speak to debbie and franky tomorrow and get it sorted. do you think your ready for it? do you feel ok to do such a long flight?

'yea i think as long as im with you i will be ok, bea kissed allie and lay back down

'ok i will sort it out tomorrow and confirm it all, 

'thank you babe, they fell asleep not long later


	55. will you marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will allie say yes?

it was the day that they were flying out, in the last week bea had booked the flights and hotels, she had also booked something special for the proposal but no one knew and she wasnt saying anything not even to franky much to franky's annoyance, she had organized with boomer about how to do the books and some paperwork as they were gonna be away for 2 weeks, she asked franky to check up on the paperwork a couple times, she spoke to debbie, franky and bridget about looking after debbie and franky and bridget decided to stay at bea's house as debbie was back at school and it was closer and she had her school stuff and laptop at home so it was just easier, allie was meant to be going back to work but after speaking to kaz who had been happy to give her the extra time off after bea told her she was gonna propose, they werent flying out till late at night so allie decided to go to the shops as she wanted to buy a new bikini and franky went with her leaving be and debbie at home as bridget was at work, bea went upstairs to debbie's room and knocked

'come in mum

'hey baby can you come down stairs i need to talk to you about something?

'ok sure mum give me 5 minutes to save this document, 

'ok baby, bea went down stairs and sat on the table waiting nervously for debbie who came a couple minutes later and saw immediately how nervous her mum was and was worried something bad was to come, she sat down next to her mum facing her and took her hand

'mum whats wrong? are you ok?

'im fine baby i just wanted to talk to you about something, debbie nodded

'ok go ahead 

'well i have been thinking about this for a while and when allie and i are in paris i want to ask her to marry me and i want to know what you think?

'mum this is amazing, she pulled her mum into a hug, im so happy for you

'really?

'of course it was only a matter of time till it happened but i thought you would wait a couple years, 

'why do you say that? she frowned

'i just mean mum that after everything that happened before allie you would be really reserved but im so happy that your not waiting mum, i cant wait till we are legally a family and than we can get the adoption done quicker if your married

'really you can?

'yea mum i already checked it out, im so happy mum, they hugged again

'thank you baby, no one knows except kaz, bridget and franky so dont say a word to anyone, 

'my lips are sealed, now show me the ring please, bea rolled her eyes playfully and told debbie to follow her up the stairs and into her room and she went to her bag and pulled it out and debbie's eyes went wide, it was incredibly beautiful, it was a white gold band with a huge diamond in the middle and 2 little blue diamonds on the side of the big one, 

'mum this is beautiful, it must have cost a fortune

'it did and i have beeb looking for the right one for the last 3 months and i finally found a jeweler that made custom rings, 

'she is gonna love it mum

'i hope she says yes im so damn nervous,

'mum you will be fine, she would have married you after your first date, they both giggled

'she is amazing debbie and i cant imagine being without her, you and allie are my world i hope you know that? trying to reassure debbie

'i know mum and now with that fuck knuckle gone we can be happy, bea smiled and kissed debbie's head, they heard the front door open and allie's voice so bea quickly put the ring away and they both went down stairs seeing allie sitting on the bench in the kitchen talking to franky, 

'hey baby did you get a bikini?

'i did i got a red one and a black one, she winked at bea and bea blushed 

'oh god do you 2 ever stop?

'shut up franky, bea is my girl and im gonna show her as much love as i want to, she poked her tongue out and jumped off the bench going to bea 'what time do we need to be at the airport?

'we fly at 9pm so i think we should leave here at 4 so we can check our bags and get dinner before we go on,

'ok good idea, well im gonna make us some sandwiches for lunch and than im gonna take a nap 

'ok baby im gonna finish the packing and bring the suitcase down, bea gave allie a kiss and took the shopping bag from allie and went upstairs with franky following her and debbie helped allie, franky threw herself on bea's bed and bea huffed

'fuck franky i just fixed it, 

'ah dont worry red me and gidge are gonna christen your bed when your gone anyways 

'you better not franky otherwise i will have to buy a new one, 

'you will never know red, she smirked 'anyways you got everything ready for the proposal? bea nodded

'i do but im not saying anything but dont worry i have organized someone to take photos so you can see them when we get back, 

'ok red well finish your packing so we can take the suitcase and bag down stairs, bea nodded and put allie's bikini's in and some perfume and closed the case up and dragged it down the stairs and franky bought down there carry backpack and they dropped them by the front door and went and sat down with debbie and allie to eat, once they ate debbie cleaned up and bea and allie had a nap as they knew they wouldnt get much sleep on the plane, they woke up at 2.30 and both had a shower and got ready and franky drove them to the airport with debbie as well, franky and debbie got out and hugged both bea and allie and franky whispered in bea's ear 'you got it, dont be afraid' 

'thank you franky, bea hugged debbie tight 'im gonna miss you debbie

'im gonna miss you too mum but its just 2 weeks it will be ok, bea nodded

'ok we better check in now so we miss the long lines, 

'ok later red be safe and message one of us when your a the hotel, 

'will do bye guys, bea picked up the suitcase and allie the backpack and they went and checked in which luckily didnt take long as they were one of the first one's there, they went through the metal detectors and went to the food court and sat down, they decided on hungry jacks and allie went and got in line while bea waited for her, bea was on her phone sending an email to boomer with a few things for work when she felt someone was watching her and she turned her head to see a handsome guy looking at her, 

'hey beautiful, bea blushed and stared at him 'sorry that was a bit forward, where are you off too today?

'umm paris

'wow thats beautiful there, so romantic, 

'yea it is, said bea

'well im off to USA for a conference, can i get your number and i can call you when i get back gorgeous? before bea could reply allie did and she was fuming 

'no you cant dickhead she is mine and not available, bea saw the anger in her eyes and put her hand on allie's arm and stroked it

'babe its ok relax

'im sorry i didnt mean to offend you miss, 

'its ok but you may have upset my girlfriend, bea turned to allie who was standing with her arms crossed 'allie baby sit down its ok, the guy looked into allie's eyes

'im really sorry i didnt mean to upset you, i thought she was on her own, allie sat down 

'whatever, the guys got up and moved to the other side of the food court out of there view, bea turned to allie who was quite pissed off

'allie please dont be mad it was an innocent mistake

'if you want him bea than go be with him, bea was shocked at what allie said

'you really think i would do that to you? you dont think my love for you is strong enough? allie looked at bea and slumped her shoulders and saw the hurt in her eyes

'im sorry bea, i didnt mean to say that im such an idiot, 

'no your not, i get why you were upset but i love you and only you baby, there will never be anyone else, allie nodded

'i just go off rocker when someone tries it on you, your mine and only mine, bea smirked

'i will always be yours, bea kissed allie and saw the desire in her eyes, 'lets eat and than we can go to the store over there and grab a few magazines and than go sit at the gate, 

'ok babe, they ate there food and went to the shop and bought 4 magazine's and a book that allie really liked and also a couple of pens to do the crosswords, they got a couple seats where there gate was and put there stuff down, allie was reading her book and bea was doing a crossword when they were called to there gate so they got up and went through and onto the plane and went to there seats, allie sat on the window seat and bea next to her and bea continued her crossword and allie read her book, after half an hour they hadent even realized that the plane was taxing off and within 10 minutes they were in the air and bea saw how scared allie was and she put her arm around her shoulder and held onto her till they evened out, once they did she felt allie relax a bit 

'you ok babe? allie nodded

'yea sorry i have only flown once so i get scared when i fly,

'no apologies allie im here with you dont worry i will keep you safe

'i know babe, i love you so much

'i love you too baby, allie kissed bea and picked up her book reading while her head was on bea's shoulder and bea was reading her magazine, after about an hour bea saw allie had fallen asleep and decided to get in a little shut eye before there first meal was served, they were waken by the smell of food about an hour later as trays were placed in front of them, bea looked at allie who frowned and laughed as they had a small piece of chicken and some salad with a piece of bread and butter

'dont worry allliecat when we get to the stop over i will buy you a burger so just eat this for now, allie smiled and nodded and they both ate there food and were than given a small tub of ice cream and some grapes, once they finished they read some more and after about 8 hours bea saw allie was getting annoyed at being on a plane so decided to put her magazine down and took out her playing cards and allie laughed

'stripped poker bea?

'umm no maybe when we get to the hotel but how about snap or fish or something else, allie nodded and they spent the next couple hours playing and than decided to watch a movie bea choosing san andreas with the rock, bea fell asleep while watching it but allie hadnt seen it so she stayed watching till the end and jumped from being scared towards the end and ended up waking bea up

'fuck sorry bea i didnt mean to wake you up 

'its alright are you ok?

'yea i got scared when the building went down, bea smiled and kissed allie and lay back down, the plane landed in tokyo a few hours later and they got off the plane and allie didnt know bea had booked them a night here so the jet lag wasnt too bad so when they went into the airport and bea got the suitcase allie frowned

'bea what are you doing?

'oh well i broke up the flying time and booked us a night here in tokyo and we have can have a look around today as well, allie smiled and grabbed bea's hand

'thank you babe, they walked to the taxi stand and got in and it took them to there hotel and bea paid and got out and helped allie out and they walked inside and bea organized the room key and they took the elevator up to the 6th floor and got out and walked down the hall to there room, allie opened the door and let bea walk in and she followed and once she closed the door and turned around she gasped to see a full feast there for them, 

'this is for us?

'yep i told them that we wanted a bit of everything when we got to the hotel, 

'it all looks so good lets eat, 

'ok i just want to wash my hands and face i feel yuck and i will shower after we eat, there was a selection of fried rice, duck, pork and beef all with veggies and there own sauces, they had noodles and they had sushi as well, they dug in and feasted pretty well and after 20 minutes they were done and both laid on the bed flat on there backs with full bellies

'im so full bea, bea giggled

'me too i cant even move, its 1pm so lets relax for a bit and than go out for a walk and look around but we cant fall asleep yet

'what? why? im so tired

'i know i am too but if we sleep now than we wont sleep later, when we get to paris tomorrow you can sleep as long as you want, i booked 2 weeks cause i know jet lag will hit us big time, allie nodded

'ok fine but we better have a shower now and go out or i will fall asleep, they had a shower and headed out of the hotel onto the main strip, they knew they could only see one attraction so they headed to the skytree which wasnt far from them but cause they were tired they caught a taxi which took about ten minutes and when they got out of the taxi bea grabbed allie's hand and they went in and got tickets and went up to the top when they got out of the elevator they walked out to the deck and started taking photos and looking around

'look babe i can see our hotel from up here

'oh shit were really high bea, bea put her arm around allie 

'its ok dont look down, i got you, she felt allie trembling in her arms so she walked her back inside and held onto her, 'hey your ok, 

'i know i just cant help it when it comes to heights im sorry

'its ok baby, lets go back down and get a few souvenirs, allie nodded and they went down and exited the building and walked for a while around the shops, they bought matching shirts saying my only, it was getting late and they decided to head towards the hotel and bea saw a american burger place so she pulled allie in and they looked at the menu 

'allie what do you want?

'i want the jolly wally, she giggled as did bea, 'what are you gonna get?

'im gonna get the icky bicky, i will go order and we can take it back to the hotel and eat, allie nodded and ten minutes later they were walking with there food and drinks down the street and into the hotel going into there room, they placed there food down and sat down to eat, allie's burger had a beef paddy, cheese, lettuce, beetroot, and aoili, bea's had chicken breast, lettuce, cheese, tomato, pineapple and mayonnaise, they both had chips and cokes, once they finished eating they had a shower and bea smiled when she saw allie standing in the shower with her eyes closed dosing off 

'allie baby come on lets get out and in bed, allie opened her sleepy eyes and nodded and bea turned the water off and helped allie out and dried herself and allie and they walked naked to the room to get dressed but allie went to the bed and crawled in and closed her eyes so bea followed and got in next to her, she set her alarm and they both fell into a deep sleep, 

\------------------------------------------------------

they woke to the alarm and allie groaned and pulled the blanket over her head and tried to continue sleeping but bea shook her to get up

'allie we need to get up our second flight is in 4 hours, 

'but im so tired

'i know i am too but i will make you a deal, when we get to paris the first 2 days you can sleep or do whatever you want and i wont bug you and to be honest im struggling to keep my eyes open but we gotta go, she heard allie huff

'fine im going for a shower, allie got up and walked to the bathroom and stopped to turn around seeing bea sitting on the bed 'what are you doing? arent you coming? bea smiled and nodded, they showered and packed there stuff and called for a taxi, they took the taxi to the hotel and checked there bag and grabbed some food and a coffee, the next flight was about ten hours and bea knew it was gonna suck but it would be worth it, they boarded the plane half an hour later and once up in the air they watched a few movies and were only able to sleep for an hour, well bea did allie couldnt as tired as she was she just couldnt sleep so she read her book which kept her calm, the drink cart came by and she decided to have a couple drinks so she ordered 2 scotches and a can of coke and drank them to help her relax, she sipped them slowly and as the turbulence kicked in she felt herself panic a bit but bea woke up and held her till it was over, bea saw allie had a couple drinks in front of her and she smelt it

'scotch?

'yea i just needed to calm down a bit, i hope you dont mind?

'of course not, you can get drunk if you want it doesnt bother me, i actually might have a couple myself, bea asked the stewardess to bring over 4 scotch's and 2 cans of coke with 2 glasses filled with ice, by the time the plane landed allie was pretty much drunk and bea was pissed and they were a giggling mess, once they got off the plane they got the suit case and allie sat on it while bea pushed it both laughing as bea went fast and allie fell off, bea helped her up and they went to the taxi stand and it took them to there hotel which was hotel de castiglione and they got out and allie fell again and bea helped her up

'allie be careful you will get a boo boo, they both cracked up laughing 

'oh god bea dont say that again i cant breath, once they settled they went inside and bea gave her id and got the room key, someone took there suitcase and backpack and escorted them to there room and opened there door allowing them to step in, 

'welcome ladies,

'why thank you, allie courted and bea giggled and so did he, 

'well it is dinner time would you like to order food?

'oh yes i am starving, 

'there is a phone by your bed and the menu is there as well, the kitchen closes in 2 hours, 

'thank you and is there a mini bar?

'yes ma'am under the tv and if you want more just order some, you can do that anytime so dont be shy, 

'oh we wont, 

'i will leave you too it enjoy your stay, bea gave him a $20 tip and she thanked him and left, bea turned to allie who was sitting on a single seater couch although they could both probably sit there it was quite wide, bea walked to allie and straddled her and allie grabbed bea's ass pulling her closer and connected her lips to bea's, bea's tongue made contact with allie's and allie moaned loudly and bea pulled back and put her for head on allie's 

'baby i really need to eat im hungry, 

'ok but after that your mine, 

'if you can stay awake your on, bea got off allie and grabbed the menu

'what do you want? pizza, pasta, steak, chicken, they got lots of stuff

''i want steak and chips with mushroom sauce

'ok and i will get a pizza, bea placed there order and while they waited allie stayed seated and bea unpacked there clothes as they would be there for a while, once she was finished she heard a knock at the door and opened it to see there food being rolled in on a cart and then the guy left

'allie come and eat, they ate and than put the cart outside the door as they were instructed to do so, they sat on the bed with there backs against the wall and watched some tv, after 20 minutes allie had fallen asleep and bea laughed as she knew it was gonna happen, she laid allie down and took her jeans and shirt off leaving her in her undies and bra and she stripped herself and got in bed, she pulled the blanket up and put her arm around allie's stomach and fell asleep tiredness completely taking over,

\------------------------------------------------------------

allie had slept for a few hours and was than woken up and tossed and turned for an hour till bea had enough 

'allie please stop moving so much

'im sorry but i cant sleep 

'why not?

'my head hurts really bad, 

'thats cause of the alcohol i will get you some aspirin i bought a box with us, 

'its ok i will get it where is it?

'in the top draw of the bathroom, allie nodded and got up a little wobbly and walked to the bathroom and took the tablets out of the draw and she was just about to take them when she stuck her head in the toilet and threw up and bea came running in holding her hair back

'shit are you ok? allie lifted her head and she was white and sweating

'yea i think so, 

'ok you should have a shower and than go back to bed, allie nodded and took off her undies and bra and got in the shower, bea stood just outside the shower in case allie needed her, when allie finished she got out and bea put a towel around her and allie brushed her teeth and than bea put her hair up into a pony tail, she saw allie hadnt taken the tablets so picked them up and walked her to the bed and sat her down

'here take these and than lay down, allie nodded and took the tablets and lay back down and bea got in with her and pulled allie into her

'im sorry i woke you up

'dont worry about it, im glad im here to help you,

'thank you, i guess its been so long since i had alcohol and it hit me kinda hard, allie was slurring her words so bea knew she was still pretty drunk

'dont worry about it lets go to sleep, allie snuggled into bea's chest and they both fell asleep,

when they woke up the next day it was after lunch and they were both feeling quite seedy so they didnt do much, bea send a message to franky telling her they landed and were safe at the hotel, bea got out of bed to use the bathroom and decided to order room service, 

'allie what do you want to eat?

'ohhhhhhhh bea i dont think i can eat

'i dont want to either but we need to have something and than we can relax in bed, 

'well than you decide, bea placed there order and it came within 20 minutes and the cart rolled in and near there bed and the guy left, bea ordered toast, 2 fruit bowls and some muesli and also got a bucket of ice cubes, allie ate muesli with fruit and water and bea ate a bit of muesli with fruit and some toast, bea put them glasses of water with lots of ice and put one on allie's side table and one on her table and got into bed, they put the air con on and kept the blinds closed and they watched movies both going in and out of sleep, when night time came they ordered a pizza and a salad and shared it, they decided on an early night so they both had a shower and got into bed snuggling together and falling asleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------

allie woke up and was feeling back to normal so she got up and had a quick shower leaving bea to sleep a little bit longer, once she finished her shower she ordered food for them wanting to have a good breakfast, she finished ordering and went over to bea and sat beside her leaning over kissing her cheeks, head and lips feeling bea respond and pull her closer and she lay down on op of bea, she forgot bea only had bra and undies on and she ran her hand down to bea's breast rubbing her nipple threw her bra and bea moaned, she moved her lips down to her neck than to her breasts licking her nipple through her bra and bea moaned, allie pulled the cup down to reveal bea's beautiful breasts and sucked on them and bea raised her torso and held allie in place

'oh allie that feels so good, allie smirked and moved down bea's body kissing and licking and finally she was where bea needed her the most, she kissed bea over her panties feeling the wetness on her lips and groaned, she pulled down her undies and through them on the floor and kissed her way up bea's legs and onto her clit, she licked all through bea's core and bea was holding her head there so allie pressed her tongue against her clit harder and bea was writhing under her, 

'allie please i need more baby, allie pushed 2 fingers into bea whilst she kept sucking on her clit and bea came undone and her her orgasm felt amazing, allie pulled away from bea after she calmed down and she lay next to her, bea's heart was still racing and her breathing was ragged, she had a beautiful blush on her chest and face and allie couldnt be anymore in love with this woman, allie heard someone knocking on the door and went to answer it, 

'good morning your breakfast, 

'thank you i will take it from her, he nodded and left it at the door, allie bought it into the room and bea smiled when she saw breakfast, allie tired her out but she was hungry so she wrapped the sheet around herself and sat at the lounge area and allie bought the cart over, 

'ok bea i got us 2 big breakfasts and i got you coffee and we also have juice, like real juice they just made it this morning,

'thank you baby im hungry, they ate there breakfast and chattered about what they were gonna do, 

'allie what do you want to today? i have something planned for tomorrow but you can choose today, i did promise you

'how about we go to the museum and than we can come back and go swimming in the pool, its has a big water fall and it has a section called the river rapids where you just float and it takes you in circles

'sure baby whatever you want, after they ate bea had a shower and they headed out allie smiling when bea put on a big fedora hat and sunnies, 

'what are you looking at? 

'you just look beautiful, be blushed

'beautiful? i have on shorts and a t-shirt with no make up on, 

'yes and you look beautiful, bea smiled and grabbed allie's hand

'such a charmer, bea smiled and they walked out onto the street and walked towards to museum which was about a 10 minute walk, they walked in and allie was really excited as she loved museums but never went to one, she always read in the library when she was younger but her parents never took her no matter how much she bugged them and eventually she gave up, this museum was a dinosaur museum and allie had a massive smile on her face as they went from one display to the other, bea listened as allie explained all the different artifacts, after 2 and a half hours at the museum they headed tot he gift shop and bea bought allie a t-shirt and a key ring, they also took a photo at the booth where the back round was dinosaurs fighting and it looked cool so be got a big photo and frame and than they left, they went back to the hotel and it was quite hot so they got dressed in there bikini's and headed down to the pool area, they didnt need a towel as they were provided for you so they found 2 sun chairs together and sat down and one of the servers came and gave them a towel each and a pillow to lay down, it was lunch time so they ordered food to have by the pool, bea picked up the menu and had a glance than gave it to allie,

'what do you want bea?

'i want the spicy chicken wings with chips and salad, 

'ok i will get the loaded chips, 

'ok just put your hand up and someone will come to us, allie did so and within a minute a lady came and took there order

'hello ladies what can i get you?

'hi we would like the spicy chicken wings with chips and salad and the loaded chips with extra bacon please, 

'sure any drinks?

'yes bea do you want a mocktail? thats what im gonna have

'sure baby, 

'ok 2 raspberry mocktails please, she gave the room number to charge the room and the lady went to place the order, they didnt wait long and 15 minutes later bea and watched as 3 people came and set up a table in front of them and put the food and drinks on it than sliding it closer to them so they didnt have to move 

'anything else ladies?

'some water with lots of ice please

'of course, 

'once they were done eating the plates were cleared and they had fresh mocktails and they laid down for a bit allowing the food to digest, after 20 minutes they go into the water and swam around a bit, staying close to each other and enjoying the water, 

'allie do you want to go to the rapids, it looks fun

'sure babe but stay close to me please, 

'of course come here, bea picked allie up in her arms as they faced each other and walked them into the rapids water and bea lifted her legs while the water took them around a course, allie and bea laughed as it went through it thoroughly enjoying themselves, it went around for about 3 minutes and than it pushed you back out to the main pool, bea kept her hold on allie the whole time, when they were back in the main pool allie laughed and put her feet on the floor as they had been wrapped around bea's waist, 

'babe lets swim over to the waterfall, bea nodded and followed allie swimming to the other side and they walked under the water fall seeing it was a little cave, they leaned against the wall and held each other with bea now wrapped around allie, it was just them aso they shared a few kisses till allie couldnt help but drop her hand to bea's ass squeezing it and bea moaned than pulled back

'nah dont even think about it

'what did i do?

'you know what you did, im not having sex right here, allie smirked

'sorry babe i couldnt help it, you drive me crazy, 

'you think im doing any better btu we have to wait till we get back to the room, allie nodded

'your right sorry, they walked through the water fall again but stayed close to it, they didnt know that photos were taken, they were kissing under the waterfall and hugging and holding each other, the hotel always had someone take photos and offer the guests to buy them if they wanted them, they did another trip in the rapids and as it was getting late decided to head to there room and have dinner, they had just finished showering when there was a knock on the door and bea answered it

'hi miss i hope your enjoying your stay

'very much so thank you

'thats great, listen we have a photographer that takes photos by the pool, in the restaurant and around the hotel and we have a few of the 2 of you, may i come in and show you and if you like them you can buy them at $10 each and we can frame them for you as well,

'sure please come in, her walked in with his laptop and sat it on the table and showed them about 8 photos, they chose 4 photos and he told them wen he had more he would come back

'i will have them ready by the time you leave or i can post them?

'actually posting them would be better cause i dont want them to break,

'of course we will sort out the details before you leave,

'thank you, bea tipped him and he left, 'allie do you want to go down to the restaurant or do you want to order something?

'can we order im tired and tomorrow is our anniversary so i want to sleep early,

'ok baby, shall i order for us or is there something you really want?

' maybe get something light as lunch was really filling so im not really hungry

'ok how about i order a couple sandwiches and a fruit bowl and we can share?

'that sounds good, 20 minutes later they were sitting in bed eating and watching a movie, bea had gotten them both a salad sandwich and fruit salad to share, they decided on another movie and allie chose brides maids and allie fell asleep ten minutes into it so bea turned the movie off and found the music channels and put on slow jams and she lay there listening as she couldnt sleep as she was nervous about tomorrow, it was the day bea would put her heart on the line, would allie say yes? or would she tramp all over her heart? would allie think what she had planned was too extravagant? is it not enough? all these questions going through her head was giving hers a head ache, she turned over and closed her eyes as sleep claimed her, 

\------------------------------------------------------------

bea woke up early as she wanted to make sure the whole day was perfect, she had a shower and ordered breakfast for them and opened the blinds smiling when allie groaned, 

'bea close the blinds

'no baby its time to get up we have a special day planned, she walked over to allie and planted the most passionate kiss to her lips and allie moaned loudly but bea pulled away 'happy anniversary baby

'happy anniversary babe, now come back here, bea laughed as allie tried to pull her closer

'no baby get up and shower as breakfast will be here soon, it will be worth getting up i promise, 

'ok im going to have a shower, after her shower she came out to see breakfast was there so they sat down and ate, after they ate allie sat bea on the bed to give her present to her, she pulled out a box and put it in her hand and smiled

'happy anniversary my queen, bea opened the box to see a pandora bracelet with a few charms on it, she pulled it out and looked at them, once was a D for debbie, there was a motorbike and the harley davidson sign, there was a love heart and one more that say queen, bea had tears rolling down her face and allie wiped them

'y...you dont like it? bea shot her eyes to allie and than wrapped her arms around her whilst she nuzzled her face into allie's neck, they sat there till bea calmed down and she pulled back

'allie this is beautiful i love it and i love you so much, 

'i love you too beautiful

'can you put it on please, allie put it on bea's wrist and than kissed her pulse and bea smiled

'thank you allie, you will get your present later but right now we are going out so lets go, they grabbed there things and bea made sure she had the ring with her and they left the hotel, allie followed bea as she had the day planned and she was happy to go along with it, bea took allie to a taxi and they got in allie smiled when the taxi stopped and they got out at the paris disneyland 

'bea disneyland?

'yes baby but a special disneyland

'what do you mean?

'we have special passes that takes us tot he front of the line so we dont have to wait ad we have a special to have lunch with us

'who? allie smiled

'you will find out later, bea went in and straight tot he ticket box giving her name and she got there special passes and they went off on some of the rides, they rode the roller coaster, they went on the ghost train and played some games and bea won allie a sea horse thn they went on the ferris wheel and it was finally time for lunch and allie was excited, bea walked with allie to the mickey mouse club and they walked in seeing it was empty

'bea should we be here its empty?

'its ok allie we are in the right place, allie's eyes went wide when she saw mickey mouse and minnie mouse come out from the back and run over to them and hug both bea and allie, 

'oh happy anniversary you too, 

'thank you, allie smiled shyly

'come on over we are gonna have lunch together, bea pulled allie to the big table set out for them all and they sat down, 

'oh look at you 2 so much love, bea looked at allie and smiled

'she is the love of my life,, mickey and minnie clapped than minnie spoke up

'you 2 are lucky to find each other, i got stuck with this ball and chain, both mickay and minnie stayed in character, be and allie both laughed when mickey turned to minnie 

'but you love me

'its true i do, they all had lunch and after an hour bea and allie headed out after they took some photos with them both, they did a few more rides and took photos together and they left about 3pm as bea still had a special surprise, they went home and showered and got dressed, bea told allie it was casual and to dress as she wants, they both left the hotel and took a taxi to the Eiffel tower and they got out, 

'babe are they even open right now

'no there not but dont worry about that, bea pulled allie to follow and they went into the foyer and bea spoke to the security who knew all about what was happening, he handed bea a blindfold and she turned to allie

'allie do you trust me?

'of course i do, 

'ok good come here so i can put this on, it will only be on for 5 minutes, allie nodded and walked to be who put it on allie's eyes, she guided allie to the lift and bea, allie and the guard got in and took the to the top and the walked out and the guard went back down, bea smiled seeing it was exactly what she wanted, she kissed allie's lips and stood in front of her as she took off the blind fold, once allie's eyes adjusted to her surroundings she gasped, there were crystal lights all around and a table and 2 chairs set up in the middle of the deck, there were rose petals everywhere and candles lighting up the path for them to walk, 

'all of this for me? bea smiled and nodded

'only for you my sweet heart, come on lets sit down, they walked the path and bea pulled out the chari and allie sat down and than she took her own seat and held allie's hand, the sun was just coming down and the sun was setting perfectly, bea saw a waiter come over to the bringing over a champagne bucket with ice and a bottle and poured them both a glass and he left, they picked there glasses up and clinked them

'happy anniversary allie

'happy anniversary bea, i love you

'i love you too, there meals came out not long later having prawn cocktail to start with followed by steak with chips and salad and mushroom sauce which was allie's favorite, they finished off with chocolate cake and cream, once the plates were cleared they were sipping on champagne and allie knew bea was nervous about something so she grabbed her hand and kissed it, bea smiled and knew it was time, 

'allie i have something to say to you

'ok go ahead, 

'ALLIE FORM THE FIRST DAY I SAW YOU I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT YOU.. YOU HAVE TREATED ME WITH NOTHING BUT LOVE AND COMPASSION AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.. I CAN NEVER IMAGINED MY LIFE WITHOUT YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO. YOUR THE LOVE OF MY LIFE ALLIE... she stood up and took the ring box out and went down on one knee and opened the box 'ALLIE NOVAK WILL YOU DO ME THE HONOR OF BECOMING MY WIFE???????

allie had tears rolling down her face, never in a million years did she think bea would be in front of her on her knee with a ring proposing but here it was all happening, she realized she hadnt given and answer and she looked into bea's eyes and nodded

'YES BEA.... YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES OVER!!! bea stood up as did allie and they kissed and hugged each other and bea put he ring on allie's finger, 'i love you bea so much, so so so much, she pulled bea into a kiss that bea could feel down to her toes, they pulled back when they heard the fireworks, they held onto each other and watched the fireworks which went for a few minutes, allie turned to bea and smiled

''i love you allie and you have made me the happiest woman alive, 

'i cant believe you did this for me

'i would do anything for you allie, i want you forever and ever and ever, 

'bea we need to get out of here

'why?

'cause i think its illegal to make love to you up here and i want to make love to my beautiful fiance, bea giggled and they left the building and got into a taxi, allie had her hands on bea's thigh running her fingers up and down and getting closer to bea's core and bea's heart was rising and was thankful they were at the hotel so she threw some money at the driver and pulled allie out of the taxi and they practically ran to the elevator and went up there room, as soon as they were inside they were all over each other, they spent the night making sweet passionate love to each other and they also fucked like rabbits, they were quite vocal but neither of them cared as they took care of each others body, they fell asleep tangled in the bed sheets and massive smiles on there faces,


	56. second part of there holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls enjoy the remainder of there holiday and allide does something really sweet for bea

they were into there second week of there holiday and had loved it so far and allie couldnt wipe the silly smile off her face, she couldnt believe bea proposed to her and they were now engaged, she woke up early and went for a walk and left bea to have a sleep in after there late night, she walked down the streets and going to the markets picking up a few things for debbie, franky and bridget, she left the markets and walked into the mall and saw a gucci store so she went and bought herself and bea new sun glasses than she went a bought a juice and walked around a bit, she saw a jewellery store so she went in and went to the lady behind the glass casings

'good morning miss what can i do for you?

'hi i am looking for an engagement ring

'ok sure follow me, they went to the glass case 'these are our selection do you know what your looking for?

'not really but when i see it i will, 

'ok is this for your boyfriend?

'no its for my girlfriend, she proposed to me a few days ago and i want to get her one, she showed the woman the ring

'thats beautiful congratulations

'thank you, allie looked at all the rings but nothing popped out to her and she sighed

'i dont think she will like any of these, 

'ok well we have gotten a new selection of one offs and im about to put them out and if you want to have a look at them you can see if she would like one of them, 

'sure i would love that, allie looked around for ten minutes while the lady went out back to get the rings and bought them over for her

'here we go, i will give you a few minutes to go through them, allie looked at them all and one jumped out almost immediately and she picked it up, it was a beautiful white gold band and had 2 sea horses beside a blue diamond and allie loved it and knew that was the one, the lady walked over and saw allie looking at the ring

'you like that one?

'i love i will take it, can you gift wrap it please?

'of course give me ten minutes and i will have it ready for you, allie looked around and grabbed debbie some diamond earrings, she paid for the ring and earrings and left walking tot the hotel and she stopped at a bakery and picked up some croissants and sweets for them and got bea a coffee and went back to the hotel, when she went into the room bea was still sleeping so she put all her stuff down and went and sat beside bea kissing her forehead and bea opened her eyes

'good morning my queen 

'good morning baby, where did you go?

'shopping i bought lots of stuff. bea sat up 

'oh yea like what?

'first breakfast and than you can see, well lunch actually cause its 12.30

'yea ok i will order something

'no need i bought something, why dont we eat on the balcony?

'sure babe let me just freshen up, bea went to use the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth and went and joined allie and they ate together, bea smiled as allie ate 2 croissants and even had a couple canoli's and an eclair, 

'hungry babe?

'i was fuck i havent eaten that much in ages, she laughed

'what do you want to do today allie?

'i was thinking its pretty hot so a day by the pool and than im taking you for dinner

'sounds good to me babe, now are you gonna show me what you bought, allie smiled and went and got her bags hiding the ring in a cupboard till they went to dinner, she sat down and pulled out her stuff, 

'i bought franky and bridget shirts saying my miss and a box of shot glasses, i got debbie a shirt saying my mum went to italy and all i got was this shirt, i also got her diamond earrings, 

'there beautiful she will love them

'i also got me and you new pairs of sun glasses, these are your,

'thank you baby but you spent so much money

'dont worry about that i like buying things for my family, she kissed bea and they both tried on there sunnies 

'how do they look baby?

'sexy always sexy, bea blushed and allie giggled, 

'alright charmer lets get changed and go swimming , they both got changed into there bikini's and took there room key and towels and went down to the pool and they sat at 2 lounge chairs and bea put some sun cream on allie and allie did the same for bea

'babe what do you want to drink?

'something icey and cold so just a mocktail please

'you dont want alcohol?

'not yet just something refreshing, allie nodded and put her hand up and a server came over and took there order, 

'good afternoon ladies what can i get you?

'2 raspberry mocktails and a bowl of fresh fruit please

'sure it wont be long, allie and bea relaxed for a while enjoying the sun and some non-alcoholic drinks as they both decided they wouldnt drink till dinner time, after about 15 minutes they decided to go in the water and went over to there favorite part the waterfall, they swam through and sat together and allie had something on her mind she wanted to talk to bea about and since they were alone she thought now might be a good time so she sat on bea's lap and put her hands on bea's shoulders

'babe can i ask you something? bea nodded and she saw the seriousness in allie's eyes

'you can ask me anything

'have you ever thought about having anymore kids? bea stared at allie a little dumb founded

'umm im not sure allie to be honest, i mean i did want to have 2 kids but after debbie harry damaged me down there and i found out i couldnt have anymore, i was devastated but i learned to deal with it

'how about now? 

'well do you want to have a baby allie?

'yea i do, i really want a baby bea but i want to know if thats what you want 

'i would love to have a baby with you baby, you and debbie are my life and to have another child would be amazing, 

'really?

'of course allie, i love you and i want our family to grow so my answer is yes, allie hugged bea and started to cry, they held each other for a while as allie didnt want to let go

'i love you bea so much, 

'i love you too baby, after we get married we should look into adoption

'bea adoption is the last resort i was thinking i would carry the baby

'pregnancy is really hard allie do you think you could do that?

'i think so but im also worried that my past might affect us getting pregnant, 

'dont worry about that we will sort it out when the time comes, allie nodded and kissed bea

'ok babe now lets go back to the room 

'its too early for dinner allie

'who said anything about dinner, i was thinking dessert first, allie whispered in bea's ear and they both swam out of there pool quickly and grabbed there stuff and went up to there room, they threw there stuff on the couch and allie turned and kissed bea and bea wrapped her arms around her, bea lifted allie in her arms and allie wrapped her legs around her waist and bea walked to the shower and than put allie down

'the shower?

'mmhmm, bea mumbled as she trailed her lips down allie's neck sucking hard at her pulse leaving a mark, allie was a mess as she was so worked up and bea sucking her pulse made her legs tremble and bea saw that and smirked, she moved her hand under allie bikini top and squeezed her nipple making allie moan, 

'oh fuck bea, bea pulled back and took a step back leaving a flustered allie standing there shocked

'what the hell? bea laughed

'lets use the bath allie, allie smirked and nodded

'ok i will fill it up, allie put the plug into the massive italian bath and turned the water on and added some bubbles and bea went and got a couple bottles of water and went back to the bathroom naked and allie's eyes almost came out of her head and she watched as allie took a deep breath and tried to relax, 

'you ok there alliecat?

'ugh umm ye yea i am, allie took her bikini off and got into the water deciding to make it cooler than normal cause it was really hot still and luckily the air-con was on, she watched bea get in and straddle her lap and she felt the slipperyness on her thigh from bea's wet core, allie kissed bea and pulled her closer by putting her hands on her back, they had been kissing and caressing each other and they both needed more so allie made the first move and she slid her hand down and slipped her fingers into bea's folds rubbing her clit and bea bit on her shoulder at the sensations going through her body, 

'oh fuck allie that feels so good, allie moved her hand down and pushed 2 fingers into bea and bea threw her head back and grunted, allie pushed in and out bea and she felt be bouncing trying to push her fingers in her more

'thats it babe ride my fingers, bea rode harder and harder and allie loved bea's breasts in her face, as the water fell out of the bath from all the moving bea went faster and she came hard screaming out allie's name over and over again, allie worked her down and pulled her fingers out and bea collapsed on allie and allie held her tight, bea calmed down and they got out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel and went to there room, allie didnt have time to think as she was turned around and pushed on the bed and bea straddling her kissing her hard and squeezing her breasts and bending down too lick and suck them making the nipple erect

'oh fuuuck bea 

bea was relentless as she kissed allie's stomach and then licked her clit and pumped her fingers inside allie, allie had never been so vocal and half an hour after when they were lying in bed they got a call from the front desk,

'hello

'hello miss we have had a couple of complaints from some guests about the noise coming from your room, is everything ok? 

'everything is better than fine we are celebrating our engagement and i just made my fiance cum 3 times in a row so all is good, 

'oh umm well than congratulations miss and enjoy your stay

'thank you i will, bea hung up the phone and turned to face a smirking allie

'what was that about?

'well apparently we were pretty loud and there were some complaints, they both laughed and snuggled together

'good now people will know your mine and not to come near you, they had been laying there for half hour and they still had 3 hours till they had to leave so they were gonna have a nap and as they were dosing off there was a knock at the door so bea jumped up and put her robe on and answered the door, 

'hello miss this is for you two, he rolled in the cart and put it by the bed where allie was laying naked under a blanket

'we didnt order anything

'this is complementary from us to you as a congratulations for your engagement, 

'oh wow thank you, she tipped him $10 and he left, bea sat on the bed and moved the 2 trays over to sit in front of them, 

'allie if we eat all this we wont be able to have dinner

'thats ok we can go out for a walk by the water, there is so much here

'i know, 

2 steak dinners with chips, salad and gravy, garlic bread, than there was dessert which was a slice of chocolate cake with whipped cream, tiramisu, a plate with 5 canoli's and fruit platter, there was champagne in an ice bucket with 2 champagne glasses and there was a box of chocolates and a vase with 12 roses which bea placed on the bed side table, 

'bea can you put the desserts in the fridge and we can have them later, 

'good idea, allie we should eat on the table cause its too hard to eat on the bed, allie nodded and as bea took the desserts to there fridge allie took the food, champagne and glasses to there table and they both sat down, allie poured them both a glass and handed one to bea

'to us babe

'to forever together, bea said and they clinked and drank some and than they started to eat there food

'that was really nice of them to do this, i guess after what you said they probably laughed hard, bea blushed

'i didnt even think it just came out, they both laughed and finished off there food and put all the plates on the cart and rolled it out and left it in the hallway, they were laying back in bed and allie was rubbing her tummy

'ohhhh babe im soooo full.

'im not surprised you ate your food and than some of mine, she laughed

'i was hungry, she burped and bea giggled

'maybe we should just stay in tonight

'no i want to go out but not yet its only 6 o'clock

'ok should we watch tv or listen to music?

'tv please, they turned the tv on and saw a show they had been watching back in australia and it was a repeat but they didnt care, it was wentworth and it was the finale of season 3 where franky was saved by the top dog, once they finished watching it they put some music on well allie put on mariah carey as that was her favorite singer and they danced around for a bit until bea decided a shower was in order so she had a quick one and than allie did and they got dressed and allie took the ring and put it in her pocket

'you ready babe

'yes lets go, bea took allie's hand and they walked to the elevator and went down to the foyer and bea went up to the manager

'miss bea and miss novak what can i do for you?

'we just want to thank you for the thoughtful meal, champagne and roses and desserts, we appreciate it

'of course its a time of celebration so we must all celebrate, 

'thank you, we will be going out for a couple hours see you later

'have a good night girls, bea and allie walked out and allie pulled bea towards a waiting taxi 

'where are we going?

'bea just relax and trust me please, bea nodded

'i do trust you, allie smiled and they sat back, it took 15 minutes to get there and they got out with allie helping bea out, they were at the dock and allie walked them to a yacht and the captain came out

'are you allie

'i am

'great please come aboard and enjoy, 

'thank you, bea was confused as to what was happening but she got on and she and allie sat at on the couch that was set up for them with a blanket 

'miss allie we will be leaving in a couple minutes 

'thank you captain, bea turned to allie and smiled

'not that i dont love this but what is happening? bea had no idea that allie organized all this on her way back this morning from shopping

'we are just going on a boat ride thats all, my girl deserves a bit of fun, bea smiled and kissed allie and they relaxed together as the boat took off, they were bought out some wine and a platter with cheese, crackers, cold meats and fruit and they nibbled off it and drank there wine, the boat came to a stop in the middle of no where and bea jumped when she heard a big bang but when she turned her head she saw the fireworks and cuddled into allie as they played out for ten minutes, at the end she saw a sign in the sky saying i love you bea, your my forever, bea had tears rolling down her face and she faced allie and saw her take a box out of her pocket and lift the top off to show the exquisite ring

''bea with this ring i show you my love and support to you and debbie, i am so in love with you bea smith and i am so happy for you taking a chance on me, your my forever, bea was actually speechless for a couple minutes and she pulled allie into her hugging her tight

'i love you too allie, more than anything

allie pulled the ring out of the box and put it on bea's finger and kissed her knuckles, 

'its beautiful allie thank you, they enjoyed the ride back to the dock and got off thanking the captain and getting in the taxi, it was pretty late and bea was falling asleep on allie's shoulder and allie let her, what she didnt think was that bea would be in a deep sleep so quick that she couldnt wake her so she paid the cab and picked bea up in her arms and went into the hotel, the manager saw allie and went over to her

'everything ok miss allie?

'yes but she fell asleep and that with the alcohol she had has put her to sleep for the night

'ok i will help you up to your room, 

'thank you, he pressed the button of the elevator and it came and took them to there floor and they got out and he opened the door for allie and carried bea over to the bed and put her down gently

'does your back hurt from carrying her?

'its ok she is quite light, they both laughed

'ok well how about you 2 come and get a massage tomorrow on us, 

'you dont have to do that

'i know but remember we are celebrating so come after breakfast to the desk and i will take you to the massage parlor and you can have a couple's massage

'thank you, she gave him a $20 tip and he left them to it, allie went to bea and took her clothes of and shoes and tucked her in bed and than she stripped off and got in falling asleep not too long later

=============================================

the rest of the trip consisted of the couples massage and another museum, they spent a lot of time at the pool and were even given the pool to themselves one night with free drinks and dinner to celebrate and they both felt so spoiled and had decided they would come back here again, they were on there flight back home about half way home and they were wide awake which didnt make sense as they stayed awake the night before so they could sleep on the plane but no such luck so they decided they would just watch a movie so they watched harry potter and than they watched the second one and than lunch came and they only had about 3 hours left, allie wasnt happy with lunch but bea just told her she would get her proper food when they landed so she ate what was given to her which was chicken with peas and carrots with a cous cous salad, they finally landed and allie was dieing to get off the plane so she got up and grabbed there carry on and took bea's hand making sure they were the first ones off and once the doors opened allie and bea walked down the stairs and into the airport and over tot he carriage way for the luggage, there luggage didnt take long and they got it and walked towards the exit seeing franky and debbie waiting for them and debbie ran to her mums and jumped into there arms making them all fall over laughing

'shit debbie its good to see you too, debbie kissed both there cheeks

'i missed you 2 so much

'we missed you too debbs now let us up

'oh shit sorry, she giggled and got off them and helped them up, they got up and hugged franky 

'hey red how was it?

'amazing god franky it was so good and the hotel staff were so nice and helped us celebrate, franky looked down and saw the ring on allie's finger and smiled

'you did it? you proposed?

'i sure did and she said yes, 

'i sure did, debbie saw her mums hand and her eyes went wide

'mum what is that?

'oh allie got me an engagement ring, 

'wow its beautiful

'i know baby, just like her, she smiled at allie and grabbed her hand

'oh please lets get out of here before i throw up, they all laughed and went to franky's car and put there luggage in and franky drove to bea's house and they all got out except franky

'your not coming in? how about your stuff?

'we took all our stuff yesterday and we all stayed at our place last night, go home bea your free of any crazy well except for debbie and allie, go and enjoy the house to yourself and live your life, 

'thank you franky for everything, franky nodded and than drove off, bea knew that franky would always be there as she has been and she would always have her, she turned her head to allie's voice

'babe come inside its starting to rain, bea smiled and followed allie inside happy to see franky had cooked for them so she didnt have to worry about food till tomorrow, 

'mum franky made chicken in red sauce and veggies and rice if your hungry

'well i am so im gonna eat, allie you hungry?

'no thanks my tummy hurts so i think i will just have some water

'ok there is medicine in the fridge that should help your tummy

'thank you babe, allie took a spoon and had some and sat at the table with bea and debbie and they talked about the trip and how bea proposed and debbie teased her mum for being such a romantic, they finished eating and they retreated to the lounge room as it was only 7pm and too early to sleep, they watched a movie and than decided to go to bed, they were laying in there bed cuddled together listening to music and they were both falling asleep when allie's stomach made a weird noise and they both opened there eyes and bea turned her head

'was that your stomach, allie nodded and got out of bed and fled to the bathroom throwing up and bea came and rubbed her back and holding her hair up, allie threw up a couple more times and sat back leaning against the bath tub, bea got a hand towel and wet it and wiped allie's face and mouth

'fuck are you ok? allie nodded

'yea i think so, i felt sick since the plane ride but i just thought i was tired

'it might have been the food on the plane

'yea maybe, can you help me up please so i can brush my teeth, bea picked all up and she stood with her to brush her teeth and rinse her mouth and wash her face, 

'you ready for bed, 

'yes please im so tired, bea helped allie walk to the bed and laid her down and bea got in next to her, they fell asleep not long later

====================================================


	57. merry christmas

I JUST WANT TO TAKE THE OPPORTUNITY TO SAY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE

 

I HOPE YOU ALL GET SPOILED AND ENJOY ALL YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS ON THIS SPECIAL DAY

 

I MAY NOT GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT TILL NEXT YEAR SO HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL

 

;)


	58. pushing away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie pushes bea away, what happens to bring them together,

allie was in bed sick the whole next day and bea had stayed with her, giving her water, held her hair back when she threw up, putting a cold towel on her head to cool her down and laid with her watching a movie, allie was feeling very queezy and she finally stopped throwing up mostly because there was no more food in her belly, been sick combined with jet lag had made for a very pissed off allie and frustrating bea, they were laid on the bed and bea was holding the cold wet clothe on allie's head when allie pushed bea's hand away and took over

'i will do it

'i can do it allie, i want to look after you

'im fine bea just go do something else

'i dont want to

'yea well your getting on my last nerve right now

'fuck allie im only trying to help you

'well i dont need your help, bea knew allie was in a bad mood from being unwell and jet lag but bea was absolutely exhausted and she wasnt complaining so she stood up and turned to allie

'i dont know whats up your ass but im here looking after my 'fiance' so dont forget who i am allie, i have never left your side and never will but right now if you want to be alone than fine, 

bea walked out of there bedroom slamming the door shut making allie jump and than she went down to the kitchen and started to clean the house, it didnt need it at all but she was frustrated so she cleaned the kitchen and than hung up some washing, she put another load of washing in and than pulled out the vacuum and did that than she mopped the house, she sat on the couch for ten minutes till the floors dried and than heard the washing machine beep so took out the load and was hanging it up when she felt arms around her waist and a kiss on her cheek

allie knew she was being a bitch but she felt so crap that she couldnt help to take it out on the people around her and that was bea, when bea left allie cried for a bit bea had been so good to her as usual as she threw it in her face, she fell asleep for a little bit waking up about 30 minutes later and she went for a shower, she felt a little unsteady but she got through it, she got changed and went downstairs and the house smelt so nice and she could tell it was freshly cleaned and bea had done it, she walked around the house and spotted bea outside and went out there and wrapped her arms around her beautiful fiance and kissed her cheek

'im sorry, im so sorry i didnt mean to get mad at you im an ass hole, bea turned around in allie's arms and slightly pushed her away

'no allie you always do it, every time your sick or in a bad mood i cop it from you and its not fair, 

'i know im sorry i dont know what else to say

'you could just stop doing it, you think its fair? i hurt to allie, bea had tears rolling down her face 

'bea please dont cry im sorry im such a screw up, allie moved forward to hold bea but she moved back and bea saw the hurt in allie's eyes but she was really hurt with allie for what she did, allie dropped her shoulders and head 'fine i will leave you alone, i will leave you to it, allie walked inside and put her shoes on and grabbed her keys and wallet and left getting in her car and driving off, bea finished the washing and went inside wondering if she was too hard on allie so she went upstairs and looked for her but no luck so she looked around the house and no sign of her, she looked out the front and saw allie's car was gone and panic set in and she was filled with dread knowing how sick allie was, she got hey keys and went driving around looking for her

allie went for a drive with no place in mind at the moment, she had always struggled with been looked after by someone cause they always had an ulterior motive, she got sick on the streets one and a guy took her to his place and looked after her for 2 days and than raped her a few times to follow, then there was ashley she didnt care when allie was unwell and just acted like she didnt exist but bea was different, she cared, she looked after her and helped her through it all, before the operation, during and after it, pneumonia and any other time she got sick and she felt like such a disgrace for how she acted towards bea, she didnt see the car on the opposite side do an illegal u-turn at full speed and smash right into her side of the car and pushed her car into the tree, she was pinned to the tree and she couldnt feel her legs, she heard people around the car trying to get her attention 

'miss...miss? are you ok? allie lifted her head and blood was pouring from her head and the guy came with some type of cloth and held it against her head, 

'what happened? asked allie

'that guy over there hit you, the ambulance is nearly here, allie nodded and groaned

'oh fuck my legs why cant i feel them? my head hurts so bad

'its ok miss the ambulance will come and get you out, 

 

bea had been driving along the main road and 4 cop cars, 2 ambulance's and a fire engine went past her and she wondered what happened, she kept driving in that direction being a sticky beak and slowed down as she drove past but when she saw it was allie's car she swerved her car and jumped out and ran to the car only to be grabbed by a police officer

'miss you cant go there

'thats my fiance let me go

'no miss im sorry i cant let you, 

'i need to get to her please, 

 

allie was stuck in the car and the ambulance officers were trying to keep her awake, she was in an out of it and struggled to keep her eyes open, 

 

b..b..bea i need bea, 

'who's bea? allie who is she?

'my fiance p..please get her

'ok we will try and find her, the ambulance officer went to one of the officers, 'she wants her fiance bea, can you call her please? they heard commotion on the other side and saw a woman arguing with another officer and they went over to them 

'she is my fucking fiance so let me through now!!

'hey miss are you bea?

'yes yes i am is allie ok?

'she is not in a good way, come with me 

'no she cant come with you

'well the patient wants her so im letting her come with me, bea went up to the car tears falling down her cheeks when she saw allie, a neck brace and a needle in her arm for pain meds, 

'allie baby, she grabbed allie's hand gently and stroked her cheek 'baby what happened?

'some one told me a guy did an illegal turn and hit me, bea i cant feel my legs, 

'what? why cant she feel her legs? 

'miss she is jammed against the tree and it has put pressure on her legs and the blood in not flowing through them, the rescue team are working to get her out and it should b around 20 minutes, we need you to keep her talking and to stay awake, bea nodded and swallowed hard

'baby they will get you out soon, i need you to stay awake

'but im so tired bea, i dont know if i can,

'allie you have to for me, 

'bea im sorry, im so sorry for how i treated you

'no allie dont worry about it

'no bea if i dont make it out of here you need to know, 

'dont speak like that allie, your getting out of here and we are gonna get married and live happily

'bea its not you its me, before you whenever someone looked after me thee didnt have good intentions for doing so, i treated you how i would them an im so sorry i did that, they always just take what they wanted from me and than you came along and treated me like a princess, your so good to me and threw i in your face and im so sorry bea i love you so much, 

'allie i only want whats best for you and for you to be safe and well, i love you so much allie more than i could have ever imagined, 

'ok bea the rescue team are ready and once they pull the car from the tree we have to put her on a board and rush her to the hospital and straight to surgery

'ok lets do this quick, allie this is going to hurt and i have given you pain relief but it will still be bad, allie nodded and held bea's hand tighter

'bea dont let go please

'i wont baby im here, and squeezed her hand and they all worked together to get out, the rescue team pulled the car from the tree and allie screamed as the metal released from her legs and the toxins went into her body, she was quickly pulled from the car and put on a board and onto the bed than into the ambulance and the driver drove fast to the hospital

'oooohhhhhh goood fuck bea i cant its too painful, ohh fuck i...i....i.... and allie passed out from the pain and bea cried more

'allie no please wake up baby please, i cant lose you your my everything, help her please, 

'were here and they will take her straight in, they took allie in and gave her stats to the doctor and nurses and she was rushed into surgery leaving a broken bea standing there, a nurse walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder and bea turned her head

'bea is it? bea nodded

'yea it is, 

'she will be in there for a few hours so you can wait in the room over there, i will make sure no one comes in there

'i will call our daughter and her mum and some people and if they ask for me just send them through please

'of course now follow me, bea was led to a private room that had a tv and some chairs and couches and she sat down, 

bea had been sitting there for about half an hour when bridget, franky and debbie walked in

'mum.... bea stood and hugged her mum as they both cried for a few minutes, they pulled back and bea wiped debbie's eyes

'any news red?

'no nothing yet they said it will be a few hours, so we just need to wait, they all sat down while bridget went and got coffee and drinks coming back 10 minutes later and handed them out than sitting with franky, a little while later the rest of them turned up maxine, liz, maz, kaz and alex, bea went to kaz and they hugged

'i cant lose her kaz, i just cant

'i know bea, allie is strong and she will get through this, 

'this is all my fault

'no its not bea, its thats guys that did the illegal turn not yours, 

'she could die, bea finally broke down and franky held onto her as the others watched on, they fell to the floor and franky never let go holding onto her

'bea this is not your fault ok, she is strong lets not jump to conclusions ok? bea nodded and held onto franky for a while and they just sat on the floor and the others let them be, about half an hour later bea fell asleep on franky's shoulder and bridget went and got a blanket from the hallway and put it over them as she could see franky had fallen asleep as well, she put the blanket on them and sat down with debbie and alex next to her, 

'debbie sweet heart are you ok? debbie shrugged

'its just we cant lose her, she means everything to me and mum, mum finally found her person and she cant die, 

'we have to think positive debbie, 

'yea i know, bridget took her wallet out and gave debbie some money

'go and get fresh coffee's for everyone and get your selves something as well and get some snacks for everyone, alex can you go with her please

'yea sure, come on babe, alex and debbie left and bridget directed her eyes to the news that was playing out on the tv and it was showing allie's accident and you can see bea near the car, it looked so bad and bridget wondered how allie got out of it, debbie had come back about 15 minutes later with coffee, water and some snacks and put it all on the table and sat down again, bridget looked at debbie and frowned

'alex did she get anything?

'no i tried to get something for her but she snapped at me, i think she just wants to be left alone, bridget nodded

'ok but keep and eye on her please

'i will, they all sat in silence worry etched on there faces, franky woke a couple hours later and cracked her neck, she turned to see bea still laying on her and she pulled bea down to lay on her lap gently not to wake her, bridget moved to sit behind franky on the chair and rubbed her neck and shoulders

'hmm that feels good gidge thank you

'no problems babe you must be sore

'yea i am but its ok as long as red gets some rest, 

'yea true, the doctor came in the room and looked for bea and franky nudged her

'red the doctor is here, bea opened her eyes and they both stood up

'how is allie?

'i need to be honest with you bea, she did arrest during the surgery and we almost lost her but she pulled through, she is very fragile and weak, a few of her bones were crushed so i put them back in place and put pins in her legs, 

'will she recover?

'we will find out when she wakes up, i dont want to give you high hopes and lie to you so what i am going to say is when she wakes she will struggle for a while, she wont be able to walk till the swelling goes down and than she will need to do physio, bea nodded

'i understand thank you doctor, can we see her?

'just 2 at a time, 

'red why dont the rest of us go in 2 at a time first and than you and debbie can go in and stay 

'yea ok, im gonna go get some fresh air with debbie and you guys meet me outside when your done 

'no worries red, 

'come on debbie come with me, debbie walked with her mum and hadnt spoken to anyone since she snapped at alex, bea held her arm around debbie's shoulder and kissed her head 'debbie the doctor said the surgery went ok, 

'i know mum, 

'talk to me deb, please baby im here for you, they sat down outside on the bench and bea kept debbie close to her, 

'its not fair mum, because some dickhead doesnt know how to drive allie has to go through all that, its just not fair

'i know deb, allie is strong and we will be there for her, if its too much for you debbie you can go stay with franky

'no way mum we are a family and we will get through this, 

'we sure will baby, they sat outside just relaxing and 30 minutes later the others came out

'ok red were all done you 2 can go in but just be known she isnt looking very good, 

'its ok franky she is still my allie, thank you all for coming and i will send a group text with updates 

'ok red if you need anything you call any of us no matter what time, 

'i will thank you, lets go debbie, 

'one minute mum please, bea nodded and debbie pulled alex aside from everyone to apologize

'im sorry alex i didnt mean to snap at you

'its ok babe dont worry about it, i get this is hard on you i just want you to know im here for you and i love you

'i love you too, they hugged and kissed and than alex and the group left and debbie and bea went up to allie's room and entered, they both went to either side of the bed and held one of her hands, they saw allie's legs in a metal brace holding all the work from the operation together, they both grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed, 

'mum im gonna get the tv organized

'ok deb here is my card, it didnt take long and the tv was on in 10 minutes and they put a movie on to watch, they had been sitting there for an hour and the door opened and in walked franky

'what are you doing back?

'i went and got your car and its at your place, i also bought you and debbie a change of clothes and some bathroom stuff, 

'thank you franky, 

'no problems and this is for you too as well, i got you some chinese food, you need to eat it does you no good to be sick as well

'i know franky, your too good to us

'nah you would do the same thing, 

'in a heart beat, 

'alright im gonna head home call me if you need me

'i will bye franky

'see ya guys, bea and debbie ate although not much they had a little and put the remainder in the fridge and they got comfortable 

'debbie do you want to go home and call alex to stay with you or go to franky's place?

no mum i want to stay

'are you sure?

'yes im sure i need to be here for mama.... 

'ok baby but if you change your mind you tell me

'i will mum, they joined there chairs together and laid side by side on the very uncomfortable seats, 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day debbie had just got out of the shower and bea had gone in, she was washing her hair when someone knocked on the door 

'im nearly finished debbie

'its me red

'whats up franky?

'allie is waking up

'shit ok im getting out, she washed the soap from her hair and body and got out wrapping a towel around her body and walking out to see those beautiful blue eyes looking at her, 

'bea

'allie baby im so happy to see you awake you scared me

'im sorry bea, 

'its ok your up now, how do you feel?

'very sore and tired

'yea well you went through a lot yesterday, allie nodded and pulled bea close to her and kissed her lips and pulled back a little

'bea why cant i feel my legs?

'allie they did surgery on your legs cause they got damaged in the car, you have pins holding them together at the moment and this brace thing,

'will i walk again?

'the doctor said once the swelling goes down you will need to do physio to help you, its will be hard baby but you can do it, allie started crying and bea held onto her

'red im gonna go feed debbie give you 2 some time alone

'thanks franky, bea held allie as she cried for a few minutes

'allie your strong you will get through this, 

'but bea im gonna be a cripple

'your gonna struggle for a while im not gonna lie but together we will get through this, debbie and i have already organized the house

'what do you mean?

'we are putting hand rails in the bathroom and the front to the door, we are also installing a chair lift for the stairs, 

'bea you cant do that i will just sleep on the couch, 

'ugh no woman of mine sleeps on the couch unless they are in the dog house

'i should be for how i treated you, 

'no allie i understand why you did it, after you told me about other people doing that to you i realized im the same due to harry so im not angry or upset with you, im so happy your ok i really thought i lost you, i cant lose you allie you and debbie are my world, i dont care if we dont have a house and barely any money as long as i have you 2 than im happy, 

'babe im here you dont have to worry and i know the next few months will be hard and i apologize now if i say or do anything to hurt you, im gonna try really hard to not be a bitch, 

'i get it and its fine, you know your in trouble if your on the couch, bea smirked

'i love you bea

'i love you too,

'umm babe you might want to get dressed, she giggled

'oh yea i should, bea went and got dressed and came out to see allie sleeping so she went and got a coffee from the machine and sat down watching some tv, debbie and franky came back in a few minutes later

'hows she doing red?

'ok considering what happened, she is struggling with not being able to walk but i told her we we will be there for her

'we all will bea dont worry, i spoke to boomer just now and she is at your house with a guy fitting in rails where they are needed and the chair lift on the stairs

'thats good thank you, tell boomer to go into my room and in my third draw there is a box with money in it tell her to pay the guy and get a receipt please

'ok i will text her now, franky texted boomer and boomer found the money and continued with the fixing in bea's house with the guy, debbie sat down with her mum watching tv but bea could see she was falling asleep

'debbie can you please go home and sleep or go to franky's 

'im fine mum

'no your not, please debbie i dont want to worry about you as well, 

'but mum i want to be here for you and mama

'i know but your no good to us if your grumpy and tired, 

'ok i will go home than

'good and call alex and see if he can stay with you, 

'mum im fine on my own

'i know but i would be happier if you just called him to stay with you, allie will be here for a while so i might not be home much at all, i want him to stay with you he can sleep in the spare room and he can use my car, 

'wont you need it mum?

'not really baby, im gonna be here and you will be here all the time and franky as well and you 2 can bring me anything i need, he can use it for work and help you get around

'ok thanks mum, let me go call him now i will be back, debbie called alex and he picked up on the third ring

'hey babe everything alright?

'yea mama woke up 

'thats great

'yea it is, mum wants me to go home and rest, mum and i wanted to know if you would stay with me for a while, like over night and you could sleep in the spare room, mum said you can use her car for work or whatever but she doesnt want me being alone

'of course babe

'ok cool i will come with franky and pick you up soon

'ok i will pack a bag, bye babe

'bye, she hung up and went back into allie's room

'alex is gonna come stay with me

'ok good, franky left me car keys in the house on the bench, baby when you go home go to my box of money and use whatever you want for both you and alex, food, petrol anything you want and if you need more tell me 

'mum there is heaps of money in there, like $7000-$8000

'yea well boomer just took 2 grand to pay the guy for the railings and stuff so the rest is yours, debbie baby i dont care about money, its there to be spent so please go shopping for both of you, take alex shopping and get him clothes and anything her needs, im happy for you to spend it as long as you and allie are safe i dont care, i want us to be happy debbie and not have to worry about wasting money 

'what happened to you mum?

'you know what we have had a hard year and a lot has happened and i just want us to be happy

'i get it mum thank you, 

'franky can you pick up alex and than drop them off?

'sure red, allie opened her eyes as they were getting ready to leave

'debbie, she mumbled

'mama im here are you ok?

'ye baby i will be, have you been here all night?

'yea i have

'you need to rest, 

'i will im going home now, debbie kissed her cheek 'mum is here and i will come tomorrow

'ok sweet heart i love you

'i love you too mama, debbie left with franky and bea moved her chair closer to allie and held her hand

'do you need anything?

'no babe just you, bea smiled and kissed allie's hand

'are you hungry?

'a little bit but there food is crap

'i have left over chinese from last night how about i heat some up for you?

'how about you?

'well there is debbie's as well we didnt really eat much

'ok that would be good thank you, bea heated up the food and bought over 2 bowls of food and put them both on allie's table, she used the remote for the bed and made it so allie was in a seated position, 

'that ok?

'yea babe, they watched tv and ate there food and than bea cleaned up the bowls and sat beside allie again, bea watched as allie picked up the morphine buzzer and pressed the button and she got a hit of the pain killer and bea knew this is how it would be for a while, she held allie's hand rubbing her thumb over her wrist as allie smiled at her and her eyes closed falling asleep again, 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

this is how it was for the next week and the day came where they took off the brace from allie's legs as the doctor said they looked really good, bea had just got back from going home to check on debbie and alex who were fine, than she got food and rushed back to the hospital, she walked into the room to see no brace on her legs

'baby your brace is finally off

'i know im so happy, its a step in the right direction to recovery

'it sure is, did they do the feeling test yet?

'no i wanted you to be here for it, 

'ok good, how about we eat and than we can call the doctor, they sat and ate maccas and than bea got rid of the rubbish and cleaned her hands 'babe do you want to have a shower?

'oh yes please babe, bea carried allie to the bathroom and gave her a good wash, allie had only had sponge baths since the accident so this was heaven to her, she moaned as bea grazed her hands over her scalp and body, once they finished bea wiped allie down and dressed her and than put her to sit in a chair

'im gonna change your sheets first, bea changed the sheets and got a new blanket and than put allie back in bed and kissed her lips

'there all clean my baby, 

'thank you i feel better, 

'anytime baby, now press the button and get the doctor in here, allie pressed the button and the doctor came in 5 minutes later

'hello ladies i must say allie your looking so much better

'thank you doctor bea gave me a shower and changed my sheets, she looks after me

'thats good, now lets do this test, he pinched each of allie's toes to check the color and that was good and than he took his pen out, 

'ok allie im going to run this pen over your left leg first and you tell me if you can feel it

'ok doctor, he ran his pen over her knees and then her shin and under her foot 'can you feel it?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be the biggest hurdle for them yet, hopefully they can get throught it, 
> 
>  
> 
> i was gonna only do another 5 chapters but im not ready for this story to end so enjoy


	59. those feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can allie feel her legs? will sh walk again?

'i can feel underneath my foot and knee but not my shin, 

'hmm ok thats good allie, the feeling is coming back to your legs and if it goes as planned you can start physio in a couple days, 

'really? thats great, you hear that babe?

'i did thats awesome baby, bea kissed allie's lips, 

'will she be in hospital for physio?

'im afraid so, at least for a week or 2 so we can monitor how her body takes the added pressure, 

'sorry bea

'its ok allie as long as your getting better thats all that matters, 

'ok well im going to speak to the physio and and get it started in a couple days, i will be back tomorrow allie to check your progress and if you need me just tell the nurses

'thank you doctor, the doctor left and bea sat on the bed with allie, 

'im so happy i have some feeling coming back

'me too baby, when you start physio just remember its not a race and it might take some time to get back to yourself

'yea i know, i will listen the the physiotherapist and follow what they tell me to do, but im scared bea, what if im not strong enough? bea moved closer taking her hand caressing her fingers and kissing her wrist

'your so strong allie, you have been through so much and this is nothing compared to all that, i believe in you baby with my heart and soul and i know you will get through this,

'thank you for being here with me, 

'anytime you need me im here

'will forever be ok? bea smiled

'sounds perfect, so how about some lunch? are you hungry?

'not right now but if you are go and get something

'no im ok its only 11am so in an hour or so i will get us something, 

'in the meantime can you come lay down with me

'its probably not a good idea allie, you need to spread out and relax

'bea please we have barely touched since we were on holidays, bea thought about it and thought 'fuck' allie is right it has been almost 2 weeks, 

'ok but how?

'if you can please move my legs to the side and than you can get in, bea helped allie move over and she kicked her shoes off and slid in bed with allie and allie lay her head on bea's chest and bea stroked her back, 

'better?

'much better, i mean i would rather have you naked on top of me riding my fingers and tongue but this will do for now, allie smirked and bea laughed 

'fuck allie dont speak like that you will get me all wet and i cant do anything about it, allie giggled

'sorry babe but that would be so fucking hot

'hmm it really would, allie thought she would push it a bit

'yea i could lay on my back and you could straddle my face, 

'allie stop 

'i would hold you around your thighs and stick my tongue into you as far as i can and when i wriggle it you moan so load, your juices running down my face and that makes me so fucking wet that you bend over and stick 2 fingers into me, allie saw bea clenching her legs tight and she knew bea was turned on

'fuck allie your killing me, allie ignored bea's words and kept going

'your fingers would start off slow inside me but would go faster as your orgasm was building, you would be knuckle deep inside me as my tongue was swirling around your clit before i stuck it back inside you, your fingers went faster and i came so hard i couldnt think straight, 'i would thrust my tongue in and out of you and hit your g-spot and your juices would come gashing out as you came all over my face, you rode my tongue increasing the pressure as it sent you into another beautiful orgasm and fuck you look so fucking sexy coming like that, she lifted her head to see bea's eyes dark and full of desire and she sat up and they looked at each other, 

'im so fucking turned on right now allie fuck, 

'well babe how about i get you off? she winked

'what? no allie we are in hospital, we cant do that in here, 

'oh yes we can, watch babe, allie pressed the button and a nurse came in

'hello ladies what can i do for you allie?

'i want my door closed and the curtain pulled over with the light off please, we both had a bad night sleep and need some quiet time, 

'of course love, i will make sure no one bothers you for an hour at least, 

'thank you, the nurse closed the curtain over and switched the light off, closing the door behind herself and allie turned to bea and smirked

'your mine smith, 

'oh fuck thats hot, they spent the next 40 minutes making love and although allie wanted it to be about bea once she had recovered she gently gave allie an orgasm she would never forget, cause it was slow the build up was as well and allie felt it tingling in her body and a couple minutes later allie's orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, once they both calmed down they looked at each other and giggled

'oh god i cant believe we just did that, allie laughed

'i didnt think you would but i guess my words had an effect on you

'they sure did and when your better and home we are so doing that, 

'hmm we could now,

'no allie you need to rest and now you tired me out so im gonna have a nap, 

'but i dont want you to go, allie pouted

'we made a deal baby, i will lay with you and do all that but sleeping i will do on the fold out bed, allie huffed

'fine whatever, bea kissed allie's lips

'its only for a little bit than i will go get us food, you need to rest 

'alright i will, bea laid down on the fold out bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin and watched as allie laid down comfortably and they stared at each other for a few minutes, 

'stop staring allie

'i cant help it your beautiful, bea blushed even after all this time together allie made her feel so special, 'god i love when you blush its so cute, 

'shush up and go to sleep, allie giggled and pushed the button to give herself a hit of morphine and bea frowned

'your in pain?

'its fine babe, im always in pain at the moment

'we shouldnt have done what we did

'why? im glad we did, i actually feel better for it, whenever you touch me it make me feel alive, no one has ever touched me like you have, 

'i love you baby

'i love you too beautiful, bea saw allie's eyes roll around as she tried to keep her eyes open and after a few seconds they closed sending her into a deep sleep and bea closed her eyes and went to sleep, 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

an hour later and franky and debbie were walking down the hall way on there way to allie's room

'where is alex today?

'working, he gets off at 5 and than he is taking me to dinner

'thats cute where too?

'i told him we should just go to the burger joint a few streets away but he wants to go all out so we are going to the steak place in the city

'oh steak's are us thats a good place, i took gidge there a month ago, the food is so yum

'what should i wear there?

'umm wear the blue dress you have and straighten your hair with some light make up, 

'good idea thanks, did you pick up lunch/ im so hungry

'yea i did, its in my back pack i got hungry jacks for all of us, they turned the corner and saw the door closed so they went to the nurse station

'hi we are here to see allie novak, why is the door closed and the curtain drawn?

'allie and bea didnt sleep well so they asked for some quiet time, 

'im sure they did... franky mumbled 'ok how long ago was that?

'a couple hours ago now you can go in, 

'thank you, franky and debbie crept in and pulled the curtain and saw them both sleeping, 

'should we wake them franky?

'yea they both need to eat, debbie went and woke allie and franky woke up bea

'hey red wake up, 

'hmm whats wrong?

'nothing everything is ok but you need to get up we bought lunch, bea nodded and sat up slowly looking at debbie trying to wake allie up

'allie... hey allie wake up, 

'mmm i dont wanna

'allie you gotta get up and eat, allie's eyes popped open and she saw debbie smiling at her

'hey sweet heart

'hey mama sit up so you can eat franky bought hungry jacks, 

'debbie can you please lift the bed, the remote is just there, debbie used the control to lift the bed into a seating position and she put an extra pillow behind allie's head, 

'thank you, 

'here ya go blondie i got you a whopper meal

'thanks franky im really hungry, 

'red i got you the double whopper meal cause i know you love them, 

'thanks franky can you help me up please my leg fell asleep, franky pulled bea up and she sat in one of the chairs and eating, franky sat next to debbie and took out there own food both having triple whopper meals which they dont normally make but franky knows the manager, 

'shit how big are your burgers you 2? 

'but mama its so good, bea laughed at them both

'i see you got your brace off blondie what did the doctor say?

'well he did the feel test and i felt when he touched my knee and under my foot and he said that its good progress, i will start physio in a couple days, 

'thats awesome mama

'yea it is but i wont be home for at least 1-2 weeks sorry debb

'its ok as long as your getting better thats all that matters 

'thank you for understanding... how is everything at home with alex?

'its good we are like a married couple, they all laughed

'i bet he loves that, 

'its actually really good, we are really comfortable with each other so it makes it easier and living together you get to find out more about each other, 

'yea i bet, they all finished eating and franky threw the rubbish out and was arguing with allie about what to watch

'umm mum i need to talk to you about something

'ok both of us?

'yes so franky can you give us like 10 minutes

'all good debbie i will go to your place and get your mum more clothes she needs a shower,

'hey i dont smell, franky laughed

'you dont but give me your bag of dirty clothes and i will bring you fresh ones, 

'thanks franky, franky left and bea sat on the bed looking at a very nervous looking debbie shifting from foot to foot and bea and allie looked at each other

'are you ok debbie? she nodded

'yes i am, well me and alex have been dating for 6 months now and we have taken the final step, bea furrowed her eyebrows and allie's eyes went wide

'what do you mean?

'shit mum i dont want to say it, she sighed

'im a bit confused, 

'debbie sit down sweet heart while i tell your mum, debbie sat on the chair watching allie whisper in bea's ear and than bea's eyes went so wide they almost popped out, 

'ok than.... umm.... bea scratched her head and looked at allie for help and she nodded

'debbie how do you feel about it? asked allie 

'it wasnt what i was expecting to be honest but i felt a different connection with him, 

'did you use protection? debbie nodded

'yes we did but mum remember when we first started dating you wanted o know if we were you know, bea nodded

'yea i do remember, do you want to go on the pill?

'yea i think its a good idea, 

'ok how about when franky gets back she can sit with allie and we can go down to the womans clinic in this hospital and get you sorted?

'that would be good.... they were silent for a few minutes 'are you mad mum?

'what? no baby just a little shocked i guess, i knew it would happen sooner or later i just wasnt expecting it yet thats all, i mean your 16 

'i know mum but i love him and its something that we talked about before hand, 

'please baby use protection 

'i will mum i dont want to get pregnant, bea nodded and she lay back on the bed with allie and debbie moved her chair forward and they watched tv for a bit, 

'debbie did you take alex shopping?

'i did mum. 

'good what did you buy?

'i got him a couple of t-shirts, trackies to sleep in cause he only had a pair of boxer shorts, 2 outing shirts and 2 nice pair or black pants, i got him a new pair of sneakers and thongs as well as some socks and jocks

'good what did you buy yourself?

'i got 2 new dresses, new high heels and sneakers, i got us matching jackets as well with a lion on it, there pretty cool, i used about $2000

'debbie you should have gotten more

'mum relax we have plenty, we went out for dinner a couple times and we did a big food shop for the house and we got you both some things

'i dont need anything debbie

'no but nor do we and we got some stuff, i got you both some clothes, trackies, t-shirts, pj's, slippers and new robes, i also go you 2 a new plasma tv 60 inch and a surround sound as well for your room

'wow debbie you didnt have to do that

'yes i did mum, you both deserve it, actually i should tell franky to bring the new clothes for you both, debbie called franky and told her to bring the clothes on her mums bed and underwear for both allie and bea, franky returned half an hour later with a couple back packs and put them down with a huff and bea went over to the bags to show allie what debbie got

'debbie you said a couple things

'yea what?

'you got us like 4 pairs of trackies, 4 t-shirts, 2 sets of pj's each, 

'yea well you need to be comfy mum, allie giggled

'thank you debbie and the slippers and robe are really nice and the robe is so silky, bea said putting it on

'your welcome mum, put the slippers on allie's feet, bea took the slippers and put them on her feet and allie gasped

'shit did i hurt you? sorry

'no babe you didnt but i felt your fingers on my legs, bea smiled and went and kissed allie

'thats amazing baby, you will be walking in no time, 

'i hope so, 

'thats so good mama

'it is baby, i cant wait to start physio, 

'i bet you cant wait to get out of here mama

'no i definitely cant, hopefully not long, debbie nodded 

'red do you need anything while im here?

'ahh yes can you stay with allie for a bit i need to go do something with debbie?

'yea sure red, bea kissed allie and left with debbie going to the lift and taking it to the second floor and walking into the woman's clinic being greeted by an older woman

'hi ladies what can we do for you?

'my daughter needs to get on the pill, 

'ok no problems we can help with that, if you take this clip board and fill it out someone will be with you soon, bea filled out the form and handed it back to the lady with her medicare and sat down, about 15 minutes a lady doctor came out

'debbie smith?

'thats me, 

'come through please, 

'do you want me to come debbie?

'please mum im scared on my own, bea stood up and held her daughters hand

'im here for you baby, they walked into the office and sat down opposite the doctor, 

'ok debbie im gonna ask you some questions to get an understanding of everything, it says here you want to get on the pill?

'yes thats correct

'have you become sexually active or your going to be?

'i have become sexually active, 

'ok did you use protection?

'yes we used a condom, 

'ok good, and your 16?

'yes

'when was your last period?

'3 weeks ago

'ok debbie we need you to take a pregnancy test first?

'really?

'yes we need to make sure your not pregnant before i give you the pill, debbie nodded 'here go and pee in this cup and bring it back to me, 

'ok, debbie went and peed in the cup and took it to the doctor and she did the test, the waited 2 minutes but for debbie and bea it felt like hours, 

'its negative debbie, they both sighed with relief, 

'phew thats good, 

'im going to give you a 3 month script and you take one every day, you cannot miss one otherwise it doesnt work,

'are there any side effects? asked bea

'you might have some spotting, you might not get a period at all, you may have a tummy ache or have mood changes, it doesnt happen much but if you do get any bad side effects there's other ones so come back and see me, 

'ok thank you, the doctor wrote the script and they left and went to the pharmacy and got the medication, they went to allie's room to see allie sleeping and franky sitting with her feet up watching tv

'hey red all good?

'yea thanks franky, 

'no worries red, debbie you ready to go you have a hot date tonight?

'yea franky i will meet you in the hallway, franky nodded and went to wait in the hallway and debbie turned to her mum and pulled her into a hug, 

'thank you mum, i know this isnt easy for you but thank you

'its ok baby im just glad your being safe, you know you can come to me about anything, 

'i do mum, tell allie i love her and i will come visit tomorrow with alex, its saturday so he isnt working and we will bring lunch, 

'thank you baby

'do you need anything from home?

'maybe just get me some more shampoo and conditioner please

'sure mum, i gotta go i love you bye

'love you too debbie bye, debbie left with franky and bea sat near allie taking her hand in her own and kissing her cheek, allie fluttered her eyes open and smiled at bea

'sorry didnt mean to wake you

'its ok, how did it go?

'all good, got her the pill and she knows how to take it, 

'thats good, im not ready to be a grandma yet, bea giggled

'me neither, did i do the right thing?

'what do you mean?

'well im not condoning her having sex but i need her to be protected, is she too young?

'bea as much as people dont want to admit it 85% of people start having sex from 15 years and up, no one condones it but thats when there going through puberty and there hormones are all over the place, the first time i had sex i was 14

'really?

'yea it was my girlfriend from school, we broke up like a month later but yea i was 14, how old were you?

'i was 18, it was with harry and it wasnt by choice but it did happen, im glad she told me i want her to be able to tell me anything

'i think she knows that, allie replied tirelessly as her eyes were closing but she was trying to stay awake, bea put her hand on her cheek stroking 

'baby go to sleep your exhausted

'but i want to stay awake with you, 

'i will be here i promise, 

'im sorry the morphine is making me tired

'its fine baby, close your eyes and dream of good things, allie closed her eyes

'i will dream of you and debbie than, she mumbled and fell into a deep sleep, 

bea decided to have another shower it was about 5.30 and dinner just came but she knew allie wouldnt eat it so she just kept the juice and coffee and biscuits for herself and sent the rest back, she went to the bathroom and washed and than came out 15 minutes later and laid on the fold out bed with her phone, she moved the tv to face her so she could watch while allie was sleeping, she was pretty sure allie was out for the night but just in case she got up and got her wallet and went down to the cafe to get allie something to eat and herself, she walked up to the counter to see what was on offer and she got herself a chicken pack which was roast chicken, hot chips, veggies and gravy, she got allie pasta and a sandwich so she can have it at anytime she wanted, she also got something sweet for them both getting a banana muffin, a caramel slice and 2 mars bars for when they wanted it, she got herself a tea and paid and than went back to the room, she sat on the chair and ate her food and than she laid down on her bed watching a movie, allie had slept the whole time and as bea turned the tv around to face allie so there was some light in the room she heard allie groaning so she got up and went to her bedside and stoked her cheek talking to her, she was moaning and groaning in pain so she pushed the button for the morphine and within a couple minutes allie had falling back into a deep sleep, bea kissed her cheek and went back to her bed and fell asleep, 

\------------------------------------------------------------

debbie and alex were getting ready for dinner in separate rooms, debbie had worn what franky told her too the blue dress, heels and light make up with straight hair, she heard a knock at the bedroom door and opened it to see alex standing there with a white rose in his hand

'hey babe you look beautiful

'thank you, you look great, alex was wearing black pants with a dark blue button up shirt and black shoes and he looked so cute, 

'this is for you, he handed debbie the rose and she smelled it

'thank you, shall we go?

'yes, he held her hand and led them out to the car and opened the door for her, alex drove them to the city and they listened to music on the way and chatted a little, once they got to the restaurant he parked the car and went and opened debbie's door and he held his hand out for her to take which she did, 

'such a gentleman.. she giggled

'your my girl i need to look after you, they went inside and alex gave them him name and they were seated, the table was set as a candle light dinner with white plates, silver wear and 2 candles in the middle with a rose in a vase, they were handed menu's and they looked threw them 

'so much to choose from

'i know babe but get what ever you want, the waiter came and took there orders

'hi my name is mark and i will be your waiter, what can i get you?

'babe do you want a starter?

'no just the main and maybe dessert, 

'ok what do you want?

'i would like the t-bone steak with mash, veggies and mushroom sauce

'sure ma'am and you sir?

'i will get the t-bone steak with hot chips, salad and gravy please, i would also like a plate of the sauteed honey prawns please

'of course, what would you like to drink? 

'coke babe? debbie nodded

'2 cokes please and some water, 

'sure it wont be long, the waiter went and placed the order with the kitchen, 

'so babe how is allie?

'getting better, they took the brace off and she has some feeling in her legs

'thats awesome im so happy she is getting better, she has been through a lot as has your mum and they deserve to be happy

'yea they have, they deserve all the happiness in the world after what they have been through, 

'yea for sure, so whats the next step with her?

'physio in a couple days and hopefully she will get stronger day by day, 

'thats so good, 

'yea i told them we would visit tomorrow and bring lunch

'yea ok, maybe they would want a home cooked meal, i will cook for them and we take it with us, debbie smiled

'they would love that, they spent the rest of the night eating there delicious meals and deciding to get dessert take away and eat later at home, 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie woke up the next morning and went down stairs to see alex cooking, 

'good morning babe

'good morning debbie, sit down i made breakfast, debbie sat down and alex put a plate of pancakes with chocolate sauce and fruit on it

'thank you, 

'your welcome now eat up and we can go to the hospital, im making food for them now, 

'what are you making?

i made spaghetti bolognese, ceasar salad and i made fresh bread, i also made some chocolate brownies and i kept some for us for later and packed some for allie and bea with some marsh mellows 

'wow you have been busy, thank you so much for cooking for them

'you have all given me so much so a little cooking is the least i can do, 

debbie finished her pancakes and took her plate to the sink and kissed alex, im gonna have a shower and than we can go, 

'sure babe i will load the car with the food, 45 minutes later they were pulling up at the hospital and got out with the food and went up to allie's room, 

'hey mum, hey mama

'hey deb, hey alex, bea and allie replied

'here alex made you guys food, 

'what is it?

'spag bowl, ceasar salad with fresh bread and brownies for dessert

'wow thank you alex,

'anytime, i love cooking and you 2 must be sick of take out and hospital food, 

'aint that the truth, allie said with her mouth full of pasta and the other 3 laughed

'so allie i hear you got some feeling back into your legs?

'i have and i bit more today, 

'thats awesome, soon you will be up and about annoying us again, he laughed and allie giggled

'i cant wait, babe come and eat or i wont eat, 

'ok fine, bea and allie ate there lunch and kept the brownies till later on putting the container on allie's side table

'oh im so full, allie laid back and rubbed her belly, 

'me too, thank you alex

'anytime and thank you bea for the clothes and shoes, 

'that was debbie

'i know it was you that paid and i really appreciate it, no one has ever bought me anything before so thank you, 

'it was my pleasure, they chatted for another hour and debbie and alex left, 

'bea can you ask them if we can go for some fresh air please?

'are you sure your up for it?

'please bea i need to get out of here, 

'ok i will be back, bea went and spoke to the doctor and he said she could take allie out for 1 hour and than she has to be back, bea went back into the room with a wheelchair, not just any wheelchair a special one that has the front raised for her legs, 

'come on babe we have one hour out side, 

'yes thank you babe, bea picked up allie and put her on the chairs and than grabbed a pillow putting it under her legs and than put a blanket on her, 

'is it cold out side

'yes and raining but the doctor told me about a place where its undercover, allie nodded

'ok lets go, bea rolled allie out of her room and into the lift and went to ground floor and exited the hospital turning right and going tot he bench undercover, she stopped and put the brake on and bea sat down, allie breathed in deeply

'mm i love the smell of rain

'me too, i love being in bed snuggled up with you, 

'i know i miss that, i miss having you close to me all the time, 

'i know baby but you will be better soon and we can do it again, she kissed allie's cheek and allie smiled at her

\--------------------------------------------------------------


	60. old habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie feels over whelmed

allie was frustrated, she had been doing physio for 3 days and was struggling, her physio tony held her up and supported her while she tried to take a step, she had been at it for 40 minutes and she was dripping sweat, bea was sitting not far from her watching and could tell allie was struggling and she got up and stood on the other side of the bar so allie could see her, allie looked up and locked eyes with bea and she pushed herself further trying to take another step holding the side bars as she breathed heavily, 

'ok allie your doing well another step

'fuck tony i dont know if i can

'you can get out of your head and do it, allie huffed and took another step 'good again, allie took another step, shaking more each time, 'one more allie... 

'no fucking way, im done

'no your not another one now, allie shook her head and looked at bea and she saw the pain in her eyes

'allie keep your eyes on me and try another one please babe, 

'you no talking to her

'shut up tony dont talk to her like that or i will hit you with my stick, tony chuckled 

'ok rambo calm down and keep working, allie took a couple more steps and than lost her balance and tony caught her and bea grabbed a wheel chair and allie sat down, 

'you did good work today allie, tomorrow we try with out the swimming pool

'already?

'yes but dont be scared i will catch you if you fall, if you struggle we try something else, 

'ok thanks tony, i will see you tomorrow, lets go babe i need a shower and im so hungry, bea went to wheel allie away but allie turned her head

'hey tony im gonna have my stick every day with me so be nice too bea, he laughed hard and held his hands up

'relax allie i will behave, sorry bea

'its fine, babe dont worry about it, bye tony

'see ya girls, allie do your exercises and be good

'im always good, 

'yea yea, bea giggled and rolled allie to her room seeing franky there

'hey girls how was your session?

'hard but i need to keep pushing

'yea you do and in no time you will be back to walking around yourself, well i made you 2 lunch and bought it in

'what is it?

'marinated chicken with fried rice, 

'mm yum thank you, but i need a shower first

'i will help you babe, 

'its ok bea i can manage if i need you i will call you, 

'ok if your sure

'i am its fine, can you please just out my clothes in there and a towel please, bea takes out trackies, undies and a t-shirt and placed them in the bathroom with 2 towels and than left and allie entered, bea sat and talked with franky while they waited for allie to finish, 

'so red how is she really going?

'she is doing well, she does push herself a lot and im afraid she will push too hard but im letting her do what she wants, i will make sure im there to catch her, franky nods

'yea good idea red, we know how stubborn she can be sometimes especially when she is unwell, your doing good bea just keep being there for her and she will get through it, i will go heat up your food and when she comes out you can both eat, 

'thanks franky, franky went to the kitchen and took out 2 plates and put the food on and heated it up meanwhile bea was tidying the room putting fresh sheets on allie's bed, collecting the clothes and putting them in the drawer set near the bed, throwing and rubbish away and getting her jug and going to the ice and water machine filling it up, she put it on the table and heard allie's voice so she went and opened the door

'you ok babe?

'yea but i need your help please, bea walked in and up to allie

'what can i do?

'can you please put my undies and pants on? 

'sure sweety, bea helped allie get dressed and than brushed her hair for her 'do you want me to put it in a pony tail or leave it out?

'put it up please, bea put it up in a pony tail and kissed allie's head, she wheeled her out and lifted her into her bed and got her comfortable. 

'better?

'much better thank you, franky came in with 2 plates of food and placed them on the table with forks and knives

'here you go girls dig in while its hot, bea and allie ate there food and chatted with franky

'where's bridget at?

'work she said she will visit tonight when she finishes, 

'ok cool, have you checked on debbie and alex?

'yea i just came from there actually

'how are they?

'there good, i actually made lunch there and we ate together and than i bought yours here, dont worry red i checked the fridge and cupboards and there all full so they must have done a recent shop, the house is clean and they seem good and alex is looking after her, 

'good im glad, i should go home and check on her myself i have been slack, 

'im sorry babe you have been here with me when you should be at home with debbie, 

'its not your fault its that stupid drivers fault, the guy that hit allie they found out from the police he had been on drugs and had been drinking, he had done and illegal turn when her hit allie and has been charged with drink driving, under the influence of drugs and dangerous driving, he was out on bail and court was in a couple months, 

'maybe not directly but you should go home and spend the night with debbie, 

'no i cant leave you alone, 

'its ok bea you have been here since the first day and only left once to get some clothes, you need to to be with your daughter 

'our daughter, im not gonna stay i dont want you being alone

'i can stay red

'what? what about bridget?

'oh she is going out with her friends tonight and she will be out till late, 

'well if your sure?

'of course and me and blondie can spoon, bea scoffed

'dont even fucking think about it franky, allie giggled

'dont worry babe she is too scared of bridget to do anything like that, bea and allie laughed 

'oh piss off you 2 i aint scared of her

'yea you so are, your whipped franky, said bea and franky stuck her tongue out 

'ok enough of that shit im going to grab some clothes i will be back, franky left and bea and allie put a movie on, they had been 5 minutes in and allie was dozing off, she was trying to keep her eyes open but she was struggling, 

'allie close your eyes go to sleep, 

'but i want to be with you, i wont get to snuggle with you later,

'i know but your tired and you need to rest, i will wake you before i leave dont worry, allie nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep, bea stayed laid next to allie watching the movie, franky returned an hour later and walked in with her back pack and threw it on the floor

'ok red you can go, 

'ok i gotta wake allie and say bye, bea kissed allie's cheek and allie moved a little but didnt wake up, she shook her gently and whispered in her ear 'babe wake up im gonna leave, 

'mmmmm im gonna miss you baby, allie slowly opened her eyes and looked into her eyes, 

'im gonna miss you too but i will be back tomorrow 

'ok tell debbie i love her and i will see her soon, 

'ok baby, bea kissed allie's lips and than her head and grabbed her bag and went to walk out but stopped at the door

'franky please look after her, 

'i will red relax she is in good hands, 

'and call me for anything ok?

'will do now go, bea sighed and looked at allie

'i love you baby

'i love you too babe, i will be ok

'i know i just worry, i will call you tonight 

'ok babe, 

bea left the room and walked to the lift and took it down got out and went to her car, she drove home and parked the car and got out, she entered the house to see debbie and alex laying on the couch watching tv

'mum your home

'hi baby i missed you, debbie stood and hugged her mum

'i missed you too mum, they pulled back and debbie sat with alex and bea sat on the other couch 'what are you doing here? is mama ok? 

'she is doing good i just thought i needed to come home and see you, i havent spent much time with you and im sorry, 

'its ok mum i get mama needs you right now so i get it, 

'i know but still i should be here for you as well, now its nearly dinner so how about i make us food, 

'sure mum can you make your special chicken wings please?

'sure baby, alex got up and grabbed his phone and bea turned to him as she was walking to the kitchen 'where are you going?

'back to the shelter, 

'ugh no your not your staying here, just cause im here it doesnt mean you have to go, i like having you here so please stay, 

'if your sure

'of course i am, now go back to debbie in there while i start dinner, alex nodded and went and laid down with debbie again, 

bea went to the kitchen and took out the chicken wings and all the sauces she uses to make her special sauce, she put the chicken in a big bowl and in a separate smaller bowl she put in soy sauce, oyster sauce, honey, garlic, salt, pepper, oregano and paprika and stirred it and than put it on top of the chicken, she put the chicken in an oven tray and put in in the oven to cook, she made a salad and rice with it as well, the food took an hour and she had just took it out of the oven and put it on the table, she placed plates and cutlery on the table with the salad and rice, 

'debbie.. alex come and eat, they walked in and sat down

'mm it smells so yummy mum

'im glad debbie dig in guys, so guys how has everything been? alex how is work?

'its really good, i got promoted to supervisor and i got a pay rise, i have enough to get my own place and some furniture, i will start looking in a couple weeks as i get a bonus so i can have enough for all my furniture and whatever i need, 

'thats great i would like to get you a house warming present so how about i buy you a fridge?

'no bea its too much

'no its not alex, you have been so good to us and especially debbie, i would never have been able to be at the hospital with allie if you werent here and i cant thank you enough for that so please let me do it, alex looked at debbie and she nodded so he turned back to bea

'ok thank you bea, 

'yesssss you let me know when you have a place and i will order it for you,

'thank you so much, i might actually go looking in the next couple days as it takes some time to go see a place and than apply and get things organized, 

'good idea babe, ok mum why dont you go for a shower mum and we will clean the kitchen

'ok debbie thank you and when i come back down we can have dessert and watch a movie

'that would be awesome mum, bea went upstairs and took a shower and than got dressed, she dressed in allie's clothes shorts and a t-shirt feeling closer without her here, she unpacked her dirty washing and put a load of washing on deciding to turn on the double which means once the clothes are washed the dryer kicks in and dries them, she went into the kitchen and debbie and alex had just finished

'hey debbie what do we have for dessert?

'a few things mum, how about we have ice cream with fruit, nuts and chocolate topping?

'sounds good debbie, 

'mum go relax we will bring it in, bea went and chose a movie and put it on and sat down debbie and alex joining her a few minutes later, 'here mum

'thank you, they sat and had dessert watching the movie, by the time the movie finished bea had fallen asleep, alex took the dishes to the sink and cleaned them while debbie woke up her mum, 

'mum..mum wake up

'hmm i dont wanna get up come back in an hour allie, debbie giggled god allie is always on her mums mind

'mum...mum its me wake up, bea opened her eyes and looked around 

'sorry debbie i fell asleep, 

'its fine mum, come i will help you too bed, bea got up and debbie helped her mum up stairs and into bed, debbie kissed her mums cheek and went to walk away but her mum grabbed her wrist

'umm debbie can you please sleep in here with me? i know alex is here but i really missed you, 

'ok mum just let me tell alex, debbie went and locked the house up and walked to alex's room which was the spare room

'babe im gonna sleep with mum tonight, i think she is lonely

'ok no worries, sleep tight i love you

'i love you too good night, debbie went to her mums room and got into bed and bea held onto her daughter and kissed her head and whispered

'thank you, they both fell into a deep sleep

\---------------------------------------------------------

allie didnt sleep well the pain was pretty bad and that combined with bea not being there made it a crappy night, she and franky were currently on a walk well franky was pushing her wheel chair around the grounds of the hospital and after a while they went to the cafe to get food, 

'what do you want allie?

'what hot food do they have?

'they have roast chicken with veggies and gravy, pasta with chicken and cream sauce, they have chicken or beef sticks and hot chips, 

'i want chicken with hot chips and gravy please, 

'ok, the server took there orders with franky getting the same and ordering 2 more for there special guests and than franky got them drinks and something sweet for later and paid, 

'no franky i will pay

'its fine blondie relax, franky turned to the lady and asked for the food to be in a plastic bag, she was handed the food and got a knife and fork for them and they took off, allie frowned when they left the cafe 

'where are we going?

'to the front of the hospital to eat

'why?

'cause im sure your sick of the hospital and you need to be outside to eat cause its a beautiful day, franky pushed the wheel chair out the front and towards the benches to the side and placed all the food on the table

'why is there so much food? 

'cause we are having lunch with a couple people

'who? allie felt a kiss on her cheeks and giggled when she saw bea and debbie

'hey mama

'hey baby i missed you

'i missed you too, how are you?

'getting better sweat heart dont worry about me

'i always will your my mum, debbie sat down with franky and bea came into better view

'hey baby how was your night? allie shrugged

'it was fine, bea crouched down and held allie's hand

'what happened?

'nothing im fine, 

'no you look tired please tell me

'the pain was just bad last night thats all, bea put her hand on allie's cheek 

'im sorry i wasnt there for you

'babe you dont need to apologize you were with debbie, 

'i will be with you tonight ok, allie smiled

'thank you, 

'hey love birds come and eat, bea sat next to allie and they had lunch, 

'ya know franky this is pretty good for hospital food, but not as good as your food

'thanks debbie, for that i will come and make dinner with you tonight, 

'yess i was hoping you would, they all laughed 

'what should i make?

'how about schnitzel with mash, veggies and pepper sauce?

'sure i will bring gidge with me, 

'awesome, 

'dont worry red i will bring you 2 food

'you dont have too franky we can get take out, franky stopped eating and looked at bea

'ugh no you wont, you 2 need proper food and i will bring it to you, well one of us will drop it off,

'ok thanks, they finished off lunch and decided to eat the sweets franky bought, she took out 2 donuts, 2 custard tarts, 2 caramel slices and a few chocolate bars and they all shared them, once they finished it was time for allie's physio

'im gonna take allie for her session

'ok red i will take debbie with me and we are gonna hit the shops, do you need anything?

'can you please go to the chemist and get 2 big heat packs for legs and bring them tonight with dinner and can you please get debbie some things, she needs some new clothes and a new phone, she dropped hers a couple days ago, here take my card and get whatever she wants please franky do this

'ok no worries red, franky and debbie left and bea took allie to the physio room and tony was waiting for them

'hi girls you ready for today allie?

'yea what are we doing today?

'we are going swimming, it will help strengthen your legs, 

'ok where is the pool? 

'follow me, they followed tony to the pool with bea pushing the wheel chair and when they got there, there were older people in there and allie looked worried

'tony there's only old people in here

'no there are people that need help in here including you, now go change this is good for you, 

'ok fine, allie took the shirt and shorts from him and bea took her and dressed her, 

'allie i know your uncomfortable but you need to do this

'i know i do its just so frustrating

'i can only imagine but i will be there for you

'thank you, you can sit on the side of the pool, bea smiled and kissed allie's lips and than took her out to tony, tony stood her up and she grabbed the bar and slowly walked in, 

'good allie slowly walk in were not in a hurry so take your time, bea sat on the edge taking her shoes off and rolling up her jeans and putting her feet in watching on, it took allie 15 minutes to walk in and once in she was given a kick board, tony got allie to float and he gently moved her legs in a rotation as if she was walking, they had done some other exercises like walking, moving muscles, swimming and aqua aerobics, tony told allie to stand and move her legs in one spot like she was marching and allie was struggling, she was so tired after an hour of physio so far, 

'ahh fuck this fucking kills

'i know but you need to keep going, 

'its too much tony, allie stopped and just sat there floating and tony looked at her

'allie the more you dont do the longer it will take to heal, 

'i know but im so tired tony, please i need a break, 

'you need to do this allie, your stronger than this, 

'no im not, im fucking weak and im so over this shit, allie started to cry and bea slid into the water and over to allie and pulled her into her arms, allie was sobbing into bea's shoulder, 

'i will give you 2 a few minutes, tony went and sat on the side of the pool and watched on as bea calmed allie down and he wished he had someone like that, 

'hey baby its ok your safe i promise, 

'bea im so scared, im tired and just so over it, 

'i know baby but your so strong and tony wont push you unless he knew you could do it, 

'i guess so, i just feel so over whelmed and its hard to handle at the moment, 

'im not surprised you gotta keep working towards your goals and not give up, 

'i will do my best

'thats all you need to do, bea kissed allie's cheek 'you ok to continue?

'yea i think so, 

'ok you stay here and i will tell tony your ready, 

'thank you and umm bea your clothes are wet now

'its fine dont worry, i got clothes in the room, allie nodded and tony came over and bea got out of he pool and sat down, so she can dry a bit before she walks up dripping wet, allie did well finishing off her session and when she was done she and bea went back to the room and had a shower together, allie giggling when bea tried to take off her wet jeans, she was jumping around and stressing out and finally bea sat on the bench and allie pulled them off

'fuck.. thank you i thought they would never come off, 

'your welcome babe, they showered and than got dressed and laid in bed together snuggled up together, 

'are you feeling ok? 

'im really tired and my body is sore

'why dont you have some pain meds and have a sleep, 

'i will but first i have to tell you something and you might want to leave when i tell you, 

'what is it?

'we made promises to each other a long time ago to be truthful and i need to be with you, 

'ok do you want to break up with me? allie saw hurt in her eyes, 

'what babe no i swear i never want to be apart from you, 

'ok than what is it?

'with everything going on and being in here i have felt really stressed, bea nodded 

'im not surprised 

'well umm for the first time in a long time i have wanted drugs, wanted to forget the pain, the hurt, the struggle, allie turned her head from bea and began to cry putting her hand over her face, bea was shocked she wasnt expecting that but was glad allie told her

'have you done anything? allie shook her head

'no but the fact that i wanted to is bad enough, im so fucked up bea

'no your not allie your going through a lot of crap and you dont deserve it, your struggling and i get that, when you used to struggle you always went to drugs to numb the pain and thats what you feel now, but allie you havent done anything, yes you have thought about it but you havent touched a drug except morphine and you need that right now, i love you and i am here to support you please baby dont cry it breaks my heart to see you like this, 

allie turned her head to look into bea's eyes and she saw so much love there that she moved into her chest and cried more, bea just put her arm around allie and held onto her, allie calmed down and eventually fell asleep and bea just held her letting her know she was there for her, she would speak to bridget about allie's thoughts and bridget would be able to help, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

franky was at bea's house with bridget, alex and debbie, she was cooking dinner as per debbie's request, 

'debbie the chicken is nearly done so get me some take away containers for you mums, debbie gave franky a couple big containers and franky dished up the food in them, 'debbie im gonna run this over to them and i will be back in 20 minutes so have the table set so we can eat, the food will keep warm in the oven

'ok franky and dont forget the bag of there stuff we got them, 

'oh yea alright i wont be long, gidge im just gonna take food to bea and allie

'ok baby we will wait for you,, franky put the food in a bag and took the other bag and drove to the hospital stopping on the way at a drive threw cheese cake shop, she got a cheese cake for herself and the others and a box of mixed sweets for bea and allie, she pulled up at the hospital and took it all in with her, walking into allie's room she saw bea watching tv and allie sleeping, 

'hey red how are ya?

'im ok franky, bea sighed

'hey whats up?

'its allie, she told me today that she has been thinking about drugs, she feels really over whelmed and is struggling

'fuck i knew something was up with her last night but i didnt think this, 

'yea i know can you please talk to bridget and and get her to come and talk to her, 

'yea of course i will talk to her after we leave your place after dinner, 

'thanks franky, 

'no worries now wake her up to eat,

'baby wake up franky is here, allie opened her sleepy eyes and bea could see the bright light that allie normally holds isnt there anymore and she kicked herself for not realizing earlier that allie was struggling but she also knew that allie would try and hide something like this, bea kissed her cheek 'franky bought us food so lets eat yea, allie nodded and bea got off the bed and lifted it for her and franky made there plates, 

'here you go guys schnitzel with mash and pepper sauce and i bought you this as well some cheese cake and other sweets in there, 

'thanks franky, whats that bag there?

'oh thats from debbie she got you a couple things from the shops, 

'i told you to get her stuff not us, 

'dont worry red she got a new phone, clothes i made her get a lot of clothes and she got some new ear rings and a new leather jacket that she wanted, 

'oh good im glad, so whats in the bag?

' well first here are those heat packs for you, i will leave them on the side table, she got you 2 matching jackets seen as winter is coming, she pulled the jackets out and allie giggled and bea laughed it was 2 jackets that say my mrs and a love heart under it, 

'thats cute, said allie

'yea it is and she also got you both this to put in here, it was a framed photo of the 3 of them from xmas and franky put it on the side table 'she said that you will always be family and you will all stick together, allie and bea had tears running down there cheeks 

'she is so sweet, like i cant believe how sweet that girl is

'you raised a good girl red you should be proud, 

'i am, i really am, i love her so much and we will soon have our family together, 

'i know you will, ok ladies i have to go and feed the mob at home, enjoy dinner and dessert and i will be by tomorrow night as i have work during the day, love you both

'we love you too franky thank you for everything

'no sweat

'no seriously thank you franky, we wouldnt be here without you, 

'oh dont get all mushy on me you would do the same

'in a heart beat, 

'ok bye see ya tomorrow, franky left and bea and allie ate there food and bea packed away the plates and than got back into bed with allie, they watched a movie and had dessert and than they fell asleep

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

franky arrived back to the house and the table was set and the other were just getting up to sit down

'sorry i took long i went and got us a cheese cake and i got your mums a box of sweets, 

'no worries franky but i need to eat now im starving, they all laughed typical debbie

'ok sit down and i will bring it over, franky served them food and than sat down and they all ate

'oh yum franky its so good, this is my favorite

'i know kiddo, 

'so how is allie? 

'she is ok, it was a hard day at physio today so she is pretty tired, 

'and mum? 

'brave as ever 

'thats good, they finished eating and than had dessert, 

'im gonna clean the kitchen and than go home i have work tomorrow

'dont worry about it franky we will clean it

'are you sure?

'yea alex has tomorrow off and im not going to school so we arent in a hurry to sleep, 

'ok good night guys i will call you tomorrow debbie

'ok night, franky and bridget left and were driving home and franky seemed off

'baby whats wrong?

'ugh gidge we have a problem

'whats going on? talk to me?

'bea asked me to talk to you about allie, she told bea today that she has been feeling like drugs, she feels the pressure and all that with being in hospital, the pain and hurt, the accident and physio, it is getting to her and she is struggling, 

'hmm im shocked it took this long, it has been 2 weeks since the accident and she has been through a lot, 

'yea she has, could you possibly go talk to her tomorrow? please gidge she needs your help

'of course baby i will go into work late and go see her in the morning, 

'thank you

'franky we are all in this together and if i can help i will, franky grabbed bridgets hand and kissed it and held onto her hand while she drove them home, 

\-----------------------------------------------------


	61. coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie comes home

a couple days later allie had just gotten back from another physio session with tony with bridget by her side, she was still being rolled around in a wheel chair but was getting a better hand on doing it herself, they got back into the room to see franky and debbie sitting there waiting

'hey mama how was your session?

'hey sweet heart it was fine, shouldnt you be at school today?

'yea but after the night we had last night decided to stay home and franky didnt go to work today either, allie sighed she knew why but needed to hear it anyways

'whats she doing?

'well after your fight with mum she went home and had a hissy fit, first she went for a run, than she had a fight with the punching bag, she than cleaned the house all night, like really cleaned it you can eat of the floor, she cleaned the pool at like 4 in the morning and than she thought it was a good idea to clean her car and the neighbors came out cause she was loud and she got into a fight with them and turned the hose on em, 

'shit im sorry guys, she kept you guys up all night

'yea she did, 

'fuck is she angry or upset?

'i think both, 

'i should call her and get her to come in, 

'i would probably wait a few hours cause she just fell asleep when we left, allie nodded

'yea ok, 

'so what happened with you 2 blondie?

'last night when i was talking with bridget i said some stuff that pissed her off, 

'hmm like what? allie looked at franky and than at debbie

'debbie can you please go get me something from the cafe?

'yea ok adult talk, 

'here take this and get me a bottle of coke and some chips, and get whatever you want and get coffee and a cake for these 2, 

'ok mama i will be back, debbie walked out and allie turned to franky and bridget

'i told bridget that i had been tempted to call my old dealer and score, i also told her that i wanted a break from everything and before i got a chance to say what i meant she stood up and told me i could have a break from her starting right now and than stormed off and left, 

'fuck thats typical red jumping to conclusions, 

'hmm but i dont ever want a break from her i meant im so over all the crap and i need time to get my head around this last year, its been so bitter sweet thats all, 

'i get it blondie just give her a few hours to sleep and than text or call her to come in and talk, 

'yea i will, thank you for staying at out place franky 

'no worries it was worth it to see red turn the hose on the neighbors, debbie and i watched from the window, they all laughed

'oh shit were gonna have to find a way to say sorry to them,

'yep for sure, debbie walked in with her hands full

'someone help please, bridget helped debbie put all the stuff on the table, 'thank you, now i got coffee and banana bread for you bidget, coffee and caramel slice for franky, coke and twisties for mama and a caramel thick shake and muffin for myself, 

'thanks deb

'your welcome mama, here's your change?

'keep it

'its like $30?

'so what just keep it baby, 

'thanks, 

'guys im gonna have a quick shower i will be back, 

'do you need help mama?

'i should be ok baby but if i need you i will call you, debbie got allie some clothes and a towel and put it in the bathroom and allie went in and showered, it was a struggle but she managed and she exited half hour later rolling out and settling next to the bed talking to the others as they ate there snacks and had there drinks, franky, debbie and bridget left 40 minutes later and allie decided to go for a stroll outside to get some fresh air, she didnt have her drink and chips so she put it in her lap with a magazine and she rolled past the nurses desk and one of them stopped her

'you ok allie?

'yea i just need some fresh air so im going outside, well im trying to but my arms are tired already, the nurse laughed

'how about i get you an electric wheelchair? its only used when needed and we just got it back from a patient that had it for a few weeks but you can have it now, it will help you getting around

'that would be so good thank you, the nurse went and got the chair and bought it over to allie and helped her get into it and showed her how to use it, 

'ok its fully charged and i will put the charger in your room so just plug it in at night

'thank you so much, allie went to the elevator and went downstairs and went out to the outside courtyard out the front of the hospital, she went over to the benches with her magazine and her bottle of coke and chips and started reading, she had been there for about half an hour when she felt she was been watched so she turned her head to see a man looking at her and she saw a figure of a man coming towards her, he looked familiar but couldnt remember so when he came closer holding a massive bunch of flowers and smiled she felt a bit calmer, 

'allie right?

'ah yea?

'its me larry debbie's grand father

'oh sorry i couldnt remember who you were

'thats ok, i hope you dont mind me coming to visit you

'your here for me?

'i am... debbie told me what happened and you are part of bea and debbie's life so your family, 

'wow thank you for coming, 

'of course.. do you mind if i sit?

'sure sorry where are my manners please sit... larry sat down and handed the flowers and a box of chocolates over to her, 'thank you very much

'your welcome... so how are you doing? im sure you hate being asked that now.. he laughed

'its fine, im ok getting stronger every day, i have been doing physio for about a week now and its hard but i need to do it, 

'yes it would be hard, im sorry you got hurt

'thank you, so how are you going? he smirked

'you mean my divorce? im happy to say im divorced from that crazy bitch

'well congratulations im sure your happy about it

'ecstatic now enough about me where is my beautiful daughter?

'bea?

'yes bea she is the daughter i never had, she is so sweet and such a good person, she was too good for harry and he never deserved her and im glad she left him and found you

'me too i just wish she didnt go through all that stuff with him, 

'yea me too, i wish i had done more i should have

'you cant go back to that time larry, harry was a disgusting vile animal and in the end got what he deserved

'although he is my son i agree with you, he had hurt bea and debbie and i hated him for it, bea was such a loving wife and mother and i think he was jealous of bea

'what do you mean?

'well harry was a very proud man and whenever someone told him he had the perfect wife from me or his friends or anyone he would get jealous anyone was looking at her, he acted like he didnt care about her but in reality he was scared someone would take her away from him, he thought instead he would make her so scared so she didnt leave him by hitting her and so on, when he was in jail i went to visit him and i have never seen him so honest it was scary, he told all that and than said that he was upset for losing debbie, he knew that debbie hated him for what he had been doing and continued to do till he went to jail, 

'remorse from harry?

'yea i was shocked as well to be honest, i told him to make good with bea and debbie and apologize to them both

'when did you see him in jail?

'about 6 months before he died why? allie scoffed

'harry was threatening to kill bea, franky and debbie

'WHAT????

'yea he had been threatening them and all of us for a few months and we had to get franky and her girlfriend bridget to move in with us, we took a lot of measures to protect each other and make sure we were safe, we stopped debbie taking the bus to school and back and drove her, none of us were on our own at any time and installed a state of the art security system, oh and he cheated on bea 

'shit im sorry i didnt know, larry sighed 'he deserved what he got he was a dangerous man, 

'yea he was, enough about him he is long gone, 

'yea your right.. so where is bea and debbie?

'debbie was here earlier and left with franky and bridget and bea i havnt seen since yesterday, 

'why not? i thought she would be camping here

'she was but we had a argument yesterday and she went home, 

'anything i can help with?

'no its ok i just need to apologize and fix things with her, 

'whatever it is just remember with each others help you can get through anything, 

'thank you larry, they stayed chatting for another 20 minutes and larry walked allie to the room holding her flowers and chocolates and once there he kissed her cheek and left telling allie to tell bea to call and organize dinner together, allie got herself onto the bed with some struggle and plugged the wheelchair in, she laid back breathing heavily as she struggled with a simple task mumbling to her self 'fuck i need bea' once settled she flicked the tv on and put a movie on and watched it, an hour later she saw a figure hiding behind the wall at the door way, she bent over a little to see brown eyes peaking out and red hair from the one person she loves more than anything, bea walked in slowly one hand behind her back and the other with a bag in it, 

'im an idiot im sorry allie

'no i should be sorry, 

'no i jumped to conclusions before giving you a chance to explain

'well yea you did do that but its ok, 

'no its not im sorry for being an idiot, franky spoke to me when she came to drop debbie off and explained that im an idiot, allie giggled

'but your my idiot and i love you, allie put her hand out and bea put the bag down and grabbed her hand allowing allie to pull her closer to her, 

'i love you too and these are for you, she pulled the roses out from behind her back and handed them to allie

'thank you baby there beautiful, bea kissed allie over and over again, 'babe can you please get a vase for them,

'sure i will be back, bea came back 5 minutes later with the roses in a vase and placed it down near the window and she saw the others, 'who are they from?

'from larry

'larry? as in debbie's grand father?

'yep he came for a visit, debbie told him what happened and he bought me flowers and chocolate, 

'he is a good man, so good to me and debbie

'yea he is, he spent an hour with me

'wow what did you talk about?

'different things, he said to tell you to call him to have dinner with him and debbie, 

'yea i will call him, what else?

'we talked about harry, apparently he went to visit him 6 months before he died and harry was so remorseful and sorry for what he did to you, i told larry about the threats and said harry was full of shit and agreed harry got what he deserved, bea nodded 'sorry i dont want to upset you by bringing him up

'no its fine im glad he knows what type of person his son was, 

'oh he sure does, now come and lay down with me i missed you last night i had no one to snuggle with, bea smiled

'ok but i bought dinner so lets eat yea

'ok what did you bring?

'i got chicken burgers and chips with cans of drink

'mm yummy well sit down and we can eat, bea sat next to allie and they ate dinner and the nurse walked in half way through

'hey ladies i gotta do a quick check of your vitals for the night, 

'yea no problems, the nurse finished and left them to finish dinner, once they were done bea threw the rubbish out and sat on the chair while allie used the bathroom, the door opened and bea watched her eyes wide open in surprise as allie took a step on her own, it was a struggle but she did it

'baby you took a step on your own.. allie smiled

'i did i cant believe it i finally took my first step, bea walked up to allie and held her in her arms holding her tight

'im so proud of you alliecat so proud, pulling apart they both had tears rolling down there cheeks and bea kissed allie while holding her up, bea picked allie up and took her to the bed and laid her down 'i knew you would do it baby

'thank you for being here for me, 

'anytime now how about we go to sleep cause i didnt sleep well last night

'hmm i heard, we are gonna have to apologize to the neighbors, 

'ugh yea i guess so, i will get a couple bottles alcohol and go say sorry

'thats a good idea, now lets go sleep im tired, bea got into bed and they fell asleep together

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 weeks later and allie was able to go home and the physio would come to there home everyday, by this stage allie could walk about 10 steps on her own and than she would get tired, she was doing really well and the doctors were happy with her progress, bea was packing allie's bag and allie was sitting in the wheelchair waiting, 

'ok baby you ready to go?

'i am i cant wait to go home, bea put the bag over her shoulder and allie held the roses from bea and they left, they exited the hospital and saw franky standing by her car

'hey blondie you ready to go home?

'hell yea lets go, bea helped allie to the car and franky put the wheelchair in the boot with the bag, the hospital said she could borrow the wheel chair till she needed to give it back, franky took off to there house pulling up 20 minutes later and parked in the drive way and jumped out, once allie was settled in the chair they opened the front door and rolled her in to the house and saw everyone there waiting for them, 

'mama your home

'hey baby whats going on here?

'everyone wanted to welcome you home 

'its good to have ya back blondie

'thanks boomer, 

'welcome back love its good to see you home

'yea its good to see you, came from maxine and liz

'thank you all so much, alex came from upstairs and stopped in his tracks, they hadnt told him she was coming home wanting to surprise him as he had been so worried about allie, calling her everyday and sending food and sweets he had cooked, allie had been like a mum to him and always looked after him and they had a special connection and everyone knew it, he had been sleeping upstairs as he worked really late last night so he had just woken up and had a shower, he smiled big and went to allie and hugged her holding her tight

'i missed you so mush allie

'i missed you too alex, she felt tears on her shoulder and pulled back from him to see tears rolling down his face, 'guys can we have a few minutes please?

'yea sure baby, i will order food, they all left allie and alex alone 

'whats wrong alex?

'i was so scared when i found out you were in a car accident, i thought i was gonna lose you allie.. your like a mum to me

'oh alex its ok, im ok and im here and although i still have a long way to go im still here, 

'i know i just got so scared and i dont want to lose you, 

'alex stand back a second, he stood back and she put the brakes on and pushed herself up to stand, 

'allie no

'its ok alex i want you to see that im doing better and i can walk a few steps, alex and the others watched as allie took a few steps and they all clapped and cheered, bea bought the chair over to her and she sat down, 'i was scared too alex but im on the mend so dont worry, he nodded

'i will try, 

'now alex bea and i want to talk to you about something, bea, debbie come here please... they both went over and stood with allie and alex, 

'bea can you tell alex what we talked about?

'oh yea sure, well after talking to debbie who was agreed with it we think you should move in with us permanently, you can have the spare room and not live in the shelter anymore

'i dont know what to say... why?

'cause you should be saving your money for a deposit on a house instead of wasting it on rent, plus we really like having you here with us and having a guy around makes me more comfortable, its up to you so what do you say?

'im not sure can i talk to debbie and than i will let you know?

'of course we will sit down tonight and figure it all out together,

'thank you 

'no problems now i ordered food so lets go set up plates and cutlery, debbie can you help me please and alex can take allie to the lounge with everyone else, 

'ok mum lets go, they took out plates, cutlery and cups and set the table, bringing in the extra table to make room for everyone, the food came 15 minutes later and everyone sat down as bea and debbie sorted it, bea had gotten chinese and set all the containers on the table and everyone put there own, they all ate and franky and bridget cleaned up while bea showed allie the chair lift and the handles for the shower and the back stairs, debbie and alex went for dessert and came back 20 minutes later and laid it out on the now clean tables, 

'hey mum come down for dessert, 

'were coming, allie and bea made there way down to the dining room allie using the chair lift bea smiling when allie giggled going down, bea carried allie to a chair and grabbed a plate and put some dessert for debbie

'debbie you got so much

'yea i know but its better to have enough than not enough, plus mama loves cakes so it wont go to waste, they all laughed as allie shyly smiled, they finished there dessert and not long later they all left leaving bea, allie, debbie and alex sitting on the couch, allie was laying in bea's arms and alex and debbie were laying together, alex turned to face bea and allie

'hey guys i just want to say thank you for offering me to move in i really appreciate it, you girls here along with kaz and your friends have accepted me and helped me and thats not something i will ever forget, 

'so have you decided if your gonna bunk with us? asked allie

'i have decided to become your roomy thank you

'im glad you decided to move in with us alex, we will go tomorrow and get your stuff from the shelter 

'ok great thank you, they all lay together watching the movie allie falling asleep half way through bea leaving her to sleep till the movie finished, once finished bea said good night to debbie and alex and picked up allie in her arms and carried her upstairs and put her in bed stripping allie and herself of there clothes and got into bed with her and fell asleep, 

half way through the night bea was woken by a loud bang from the bathroom and she turned to feel allie but the bed was empty and cold so she got up and saw the light on in the bathroom so she walked in and saw allie sitting on the toilet and she lifted her head and locked her tired eyes with bea

'im sorry did i wake you?

'its ok are you alright?

'yea i accidentally broke the glass soap thing sorry

'dont worry about it they were ugly anyways, she smiled at her beauty, 'do you need help?

'no im ok just give me a few minutes, bea went to the bed and sat down and allie came out 5 minutes later and sat on the bed near bea and huffed 

'tired?

'very much so but i really had to pee, allie put her head on bea's shoulder and they sat in silence for a while holding each others hands, after a while allie fell asleep on bea's shoulder and bea laid her down and got in next to her and went to sleep, 

 

the next day bea took alex to the shelter to get his stuff and debbie was home with allie and watching as she was doing physio, tony pushed allie more and more until she was dripping in sweat and she couldnt do anymore, tony settled her in her chair 

'good job allie your progressing faster than a lot of others, 

'thats good i just want to walk on my own

'i know allie and you will just give it time, allie nodded and debbie came over with a bottle of water for both of them 

'thanks sweet heart, 

'thank you debbie, 

'no worries guys, bea walks in with alex a couple minutes later and straight over to allie kissing her head 

'hey baby how did it go?

'it went well 

'yea bea she is doing really well, 

'thats good, 

'well i gotta go ladies

'you sure you cant stay for lunch?

'thank you but i have a date, 

'ohhhhhh woo hoo about time, 

'yea i know and she is really nice so i gotta go 

'ok see ya tony, tony left and and allie sat back her shirt soaked

'how about a shower?

'yea that would be good, 

mama lets go swimming, thats better, mum what do you think?

'up to allie im good either way, 

'i would debbie but i cant get down the steps,

'dont worry baby i will carry you down there

'but you might fall down the stairs its steep

'i will take you by the side of the house, come on lets go, they spent the rest of the day on the pool allie working her legs and doing her exercises in the pool, they ate dinner by the pool ordering pizza, they swam a little longer swimming at night and than they all went and showered and got into bed, bea and allie were laying in bed snuggled up together

'bea do you still want to marry me?

'what? of course i do, why would you ask? you dont think im in this for the long hall?

'no wait sorry you misunderstood me, i want to marry you more than anything bea i was just saying if this is too hard i wont be offended, if this is too much than i understand if you want to break up, bea turned her face to look at allie and put her hands on either side of her face rubbing allie's cheeks with her thumb

'i love you allie and you and debbie are my everything, i want you to be my wife, i want you to be debbie's mum, i want you and only you and i will never leave you, even if you try to push me away i will come to where you are and sit at the door like a lost puppy scratching at the door, they both giggled

'A class stalker ay

'you better believe it, they kissed for a while and allie moved her hand up bea's shirt squeezing her breast, bea pulled back and shook her head

'no allie we cant your still recovering, 

'i dont care if i dont touch you im gonna fucking explode, 

'are you sure?

'yes now come here i want you to straddle my face

'wait what?

'you heard me come and sit on my face, bea looked unsure and allie smiled 'babe come on trust me, bea nodded and got undressed and helped allie take her clothes off and crawled up to kiss allie and than sat on her face keeping herself elevated to not hurt allie, allie put her hands on either side of her thighs pulling bea down more and she took her first swipe and bea moaned, allie moved her tongue up and down sucking on bea's clit and bea moaned out holding onto the head board, allie moved her hand up and pushed 2 fingers into bea

'ohhhhh fuuuuuuuuk allllie 

'ride my fingers babe, bea moved up and down riding allie's fingers hard and she was a moaning mess as allie attached her lips back onto bea's clit and within a few minutes bea came with her hand over her mouth as to not be loud cause of debbie and alex, as bea rode out her orgasm and started to calm down allie stuck her tongue into bea moving in and out and bea came again allie's name leaving her lips, she dropped lazily beside allie and she put her hand over her heart that was beating so fast and her breathing heavy, 

'are you ok? bea nodded

'yea, she groaned out.... a few minutes later bea had calmed down and turned to look at allie who had a satisfied smirk on her face, bea sat up and faced allie 'allie i need to touch you, do you think you can handle it?

'you dont have to bea, i just really needed to touch you

'allie i really want to touch you its been so long but only if you handle it

'i dont know if i can, 

'how about we try and you tell me if it hurts ok?

'ok babe, bea spent the next hour giving allie's body the attention it deserves and needs with allie coming 4 times, they both fell asleep tangled in the sheets and sweat covering both there bodies,


	62. Thats a shit go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> franky hurts herself in a stupid way, allie shocks bea right at the end

allie had been home a week and and she seemed to settle into home life.. well mostly.... she was walking more steps as much as she could but it was still very frustrating when she was walking to the kitchen with her plate in one hand and her walking cane in the other and she lost her footing and dropped the plate so she could grab the chair to hold herself up, bea heard the bang from upstairs as he was coming out of the shower and quickly put a towel around her body and ran down stairs seeing allie bending over picking up the smashed plate pieces 

'baby are you ok? allie nodded

'yea i am im sorry i dropped the plate

'dont worry about it stand up come here, allie stood up and tried to move but the glass was everywhere so bea picked her up in her arms and placed her on the couch 'you stay here i will clean it up, bea said and as she stood up her towel dropped to the floor making allie gasp, 

'dont worry about the plate come here so i can feel you, 

'as much as i would want to i have to clean the mess in case debbie comes home and she steps on it, 

'yea your right sorry i made a mess, bea picked up the towel and wrapped it around her body and kneeled down beside allie and grabbed her hand

'you listen to me my beautiful girl i dont want you to apologise for anything, you dropping a plate or the frustration you got last night over not being able to help with dinner, you will be better soon enough and than you can do whatever you want, allie had tears rolling down her face and bea wiped them, she was shocked that bea knew how frustrated she really was, 

'its just so hard sometimes, i hate not being able to do things for myself

'i get it and thats how i was when i was with harry, the final time he beat me i couldnt do anything for myself and debbie, franky and the others were helping me do simple things like eat or go to my bed, you will get stronger and get through this i know it, 

'thank you babe, i love you

'i love you too, now im gonna go collect the glass and than i will make us something sweet and naughty and we can watch a movie, how does that sound?

'perfect, bea kissed allie and went and got dressed quickly putting on shorts and a t-shirt not bothering with under garments, she cleaned the broken plate and made them something sweet to eat deciding on chocolate brownies she bought the day before with ice cream and she took the bowls and sat next to allie and handed one to her

'thank you babe, 

'your welcome now what do you want to watch? i got some new dvd's, she said and handed them to allie

'how about this one?

'you want to watch the green mile?

'i do is that ok? i never watched it before

'really? why not?

'i always wanted to i guess i never got a chance too, bea nodded

'ok lets watch it, bea put the dvd in and sat back down and they ate there sweet, after they finished bea stayed seated and put her legs up on the coffee table and allie laid her head on her legs and ran her fingers through her golden locks loving the feeling of allie's soft hair, as the credits rolled to show the end of the movie bea heard sniffling and turned allie's face to see her crying

'whats wrong? 

'its just so sad, he got treated so bad and he didnt even do anything, he helped out so many people and he was treated like an animal, 

'i know its so sad, there are lots of people in this world that jump to conclusions about others without even thinking, 

'yea true, they sat there in silence for a few minutes thinking about the movie, 'you know people judged me constantly when i was on the streets, i understand why but it was still hard, i mean i was a junkie street whore and had no place to go really,

'you were never a whore that was your job, your too hard on yourself, you were forced into something so you could survive, i have never seen you like that and i never will, allie novak your the love of my life, beautiful, funny, amazing, sensual, intelligent and i am so happy to call you my fiance and i cant wait for you to be my wife

'really? allie asked so insecure

'of course baby i love you so much, 

'i love you too, bea lent over and kissed allie on the lips and than sat back up

'how about another movie?

'sure you chose it this time, 

'ok i think something romantic like the notebook

'ok put it on, allie sat up and bea went and put the movie on and sat back down pulling allie to lay down in her lap again, 20 minutes later debbie walked in with shane at about 6pm and they walked into the lounge room to see bea and allie sleeping in the same position they were before and the movie was still playing, 

'babe let them sleep and you go for a shower and i will make dinner, 

'ok thanks alex, while debbie went upstairs to shower alex took out the mince to make tacos, he browned the mince and than added the seasoning from the box and whilst that cooked he toasted the tacos in the oven and cut up the veggies, half an hour later debbie came down stairs seeing the table made and the food set out like a buffet, the brown mince, a plate of tacos, a bowl of tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, there was also avocado and sour cream 

'wow alex you were busy, you should have waited for me to help

'its ok babe i did it all, go wake your mum and mama up so we can eat, debbie walked to the lounge and shook her mum

'mum wake up, bea opened her eyes and saw debbie standing over her, 

''hmm whats wrong? are you ok?

'relax mum im fine but its 6.30 and dinner is ready so get mama up,

'ok give me a few minutes, debbie walked to the kitchen and left bea to wake allie, 

'allie baby wake up, allie opened her eyes

'i dont wanna im tired

'i know but dinner is ready so lets eat and than we can have an early night, 

'ok fine, bea helped allie up and she supported her walking to the table and sitting down,. 

'this looks yummy debbie

'i didnt do anything mum it was all alex, 

'thank you alex i appreciate you helping out

'i was told by many people to always pull my weight so i intend to do that, bea smiled

'lets eat, said bea and they all sat down to have dinner bea and debbie giggling at the banter going back and forth between alex and allie, debbie cleaned the kitchen ushering her mum and mama to bed

'mum just go upstairs i can tell your both tired, 

'we are but i want to help

'its fine mum, alex is gonna keep me company and than we are going to bed as well i have a big test at school tomorrow, 

'what? you didnt tell me

'that cause you have enough going on and its fine i have studied for it 

'i know i have a lot going on but your my priority as well debbie

'yea deb you need to talk to us, im sorry i been keeping your mum busy, said allie

'mama dont worry about it, its not like i dont see mum or you your both home always, im fine so just relax, 

'ok well we are both here for you ok

'yes ok now go to bed, 

'so bossy, allie laughed and stood up and walked to the chair lift and got in it, they all laughed as she saluted them all the way up

'i better go help her who knows what trouble she will get herself into, she laughed and went up and took allie to the bathroom and helped her shower and dress in a shirt and undies and they got in bed watching a friends re-run, half an hour later there was a knock on the door

'come in, the door opened and in walked debbie

'hey i cut up some fruit for you 2 and i bought a bottle of water as well, she said handing the bowl over to them and putting the water on each of there side tables

'thank you sweet heart, 

'no worries good night

'good night, they both said and debbie left, they sat and fed each other fruit until it was finished and than they lay down getting comfortable, 'allie do you want to watch something or listen to music?

'music please, put the love song dedications on please, they fell asleep half an hour later wrapped in each others arms and the music playing lightly in the back round which thanks to the timer turned off after an hour, 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie was halfway through a session with tony when there was a knock on the door and bea and debbie had gone to the shops to do the food shopping so she asked tony to get it, a few minutes later tony came through with a massive bunch of flowers, like it was huge and tony struggled to carry it

'shit who are they for? she said as he put them on the bench

'for you the guy said

'me? who would buy me flowers?

'dont know but here is the card, she opened the card and her heart swelled when she read it, 

 

***to my beautiful girl, i tried to find something as beautiful as you but it seems nothing could even come close so i thought this is the best i can do, your the leaves to my branch, the ying to my yang, the ice cream to my cone, your my everything and the only one that has my heart, i love you my beautiful queen, all my love bea xxoo

she held the card to her chest hugging it

'its from bea right? he smirked

'yea it is, she handed the card over so he can read it

'thats sweet, you 2 are so good together, 

'thank you, 

'ok lets finish your session as bea and debbie will be home soon, they spent the next half hour working out and tony left leaving allie alone she reassured him she was fine and she was just gonna relax before having a shower, she was sitting at the table with a bottle of water flicking through her phone and the front door opened and a laughing bea and debbie walked in there hands full and they went to the kitchen putting the bags down, debbie looked up and noticed the flowers

'holy crap who's are they?

'there mine, your mum got them for me, allie stood up and went over to bea hugging her and kissing her neck seeing the goose bumps rise, 'thank you so much babe,

'you deserved them and so much more, 

'your all i want, you and debbie are my family and i love you both, 

'we love you too, debbie giggled as she was bought into the hug, once they pulled apart debbie started unloading the bags

'mama we are gonna have your favourite for dinner that chicken thing you love, 

'oh yummy thanks, well do you 2 feel like a drive>?

'yea but are you ok to go out?

babe i need to get out of here, 

'ok how about to the beach? we can get franky, bridget and boomer to meet us there

'yea good and we have lunch cause im so hungry

'worked up an appetite?

'yea babe tony pushed me hard today, im already sore

'oh baby i will give you a massage later

'i would love that thank you, 

'im going for a shower and you call the others

'i will help you shower, 

'let me try myself please, i need to learn to do things for myself, 

'ok fine but im gonna sit on the bed and the door will be open for the bathroom while i call franky, allie chuckled 

'ok fine lets go i stink and im all sweaty, allie showered and dressed herself while bea called franky and they agreed to meet at the beach and franky insisted on getting lunch, bea, allie and debbie were just pulling up to the beach and bea parked the car, she saw franky, bridget, boomer and maxine on the benches not far from them so she and debbie helped allie out of the car and they walked slowly towards them and all sat down

'hey guys

'hey red everything alright?

 

'all good franky 

'good, good, how you doing blondie?

'im ok, tired but ok, 

'you let us know if you need anything yea, dont hesitate and one of us will be there, 

'i will thank you, now what did you get to eat im so hungry, they all laughed

'its here we got burgers, chips and drinks, 

'yummmmmmmyyyyyy, said allie, franky took the food out and handed it out to everyone and bridget handed the drinks out 'thanks you bridget

'your welcome,. they all say there and talked and ate, allie happy to be out of the house, after they finished franky and debbie went to the park to play on the swings, bea and bridget took a walk and allie boomer and maxine stayed at the table and chatted 

'so blondie you doing ok?

'its a long road boomer not gonna lie and its very hard but im doing my best, 

'yea well ya know ya looking really good, its good to see, 

'yes sweet heart you are looking much better and so is your walking, you walked from the car to here and thats a big achievement 

'thank you, slow and steady wins the race i guess and bea, debbie and alex have been amazing, 

'i bet they have, its great to have people to help and be there for you,

'yea it is and look at this, she pulled her phone out and showed them the photo of the flowers bea got her that she put on instagram with the hashtag #loveofmylife 

'oh wow bea got them for you? there huge

'yea she did, she got them delivered to the house today while she was out shopping,

'thats so sweet, she is such a softy that girl, allie smiled

'yea but she is my softy and i dont know what i would do without her, they all laughed, 

'so allie you want to go on a swing or something?

'i dont think i can, its too far to walk

'ah dont worry i will carry you, 

'boomer you need to be gentle with her or bea might kill you, 

'i will dont worry, boomer stood up and lifted allie into her arms and they walked over to the swings where debbie and franky were, franky got off and held the seat for allie to sit down and boomer put her down gently

'thank you boomer, 

'no worries, i will push you gently, allie nodded and boomer pushed her gently and after a couple minutes she turned to her side to see franky sitting on debbie swinging high

''franky stop and get off me you fatty

 

'im not a fatty, franky yelled as the swing went up and down and they were all laughing, bea and bridget were walking back to the table when they heard franky's voice and laughing, when bea looked at the table they were sitting at panic set in at not seeing allie there

'what the hell where are they? 

'bea relax look at the park, bea moved her eyes there and relaxed when she saw allie laughing with the other and dear sweet boomer pushing her on the swing

'sorry i got scared, 

'its ok bea she is fine, lets go over there and check out what there doing, they walked over and bridget and bea burst out laughing seeing franky in debbie's lap and they were facing each other and the swing was going up high and debbie was telling franky off

'mum help get her off me, 

'franky stop the swing and get off her, 

'nah bea this is awesome, said franky as she stood up on debbie's lap and pushed the swing harder, after a minute she lost her footing and went flying off the swing and onto the grass, 

'oh shit, bea and bridget ran over to her to see if she was ok 'franky you ok? franky laughed

'im fine but i landed on my ass and it hurts,

'why are you laughing?

'cause i think i broke my ass,....... literally...... bea and bridget looked at each other and cracked up laughing

'oh my god franky i cant breathe, bea laughed and she was rolling on the floor, the others came over allie in boomers arms

'what happened are you ok franky?

'yea blondie but i think i broke my ass

'like broke it broke it, franky nodded and they all laughed

'gidge i think i need an ambulance

'you cant move?

'no its too painful, 

'boomer take me over to the table i will call one, boomer sat with allie while she called for an ambulance, bea came over to see if allie was ok 'baby the ambulance will be 10 minutes

'alright are you ok?

'yea im good, its been fun being here and thank you boomer for pushing me on the swing, i really appreciate it

'ahh it was nothing, allie put her hand on boomers arm 

'it wasnt nothing, you didnt have to help me so thank you, 

'your welcome, boomer said as allie reached over and kissed her cheek and than bea kissed her other cheek making boomer blush, they turned there heads to see the ambulance parking right next to them and 2 officers got out with there medical bag and walked over to them

'hello ladies where is the patient?

'come follow me, bea led them to franky who was in the same position and had bridget and maxine beside her, 'this is franky doyle, the idiot that was being stupid on the swing and fell off and she thinks she broke her ass... she giggled

'shut up red, 

'no way i cant wait to take a crack at you, they all laughed even the ambulance officers, 

'red!!! franky said through gritted teeth

'ok ok i will leave you be, gee whats up your ass? this broke the damn debbie was on the floor laughing, boomer and allie were crying from laughing and bridget, maxine and the officers tried not to laugh but they couldnt help it, 

'im gonna get you red just remember

'im not scared, look franky watch what i can do....... they all looked at bea and she turned around smacked her own ass over and over again making them all crack up again, 

'im gonna kill her, gidge stop laughing im hurting

'i know im sorry but bea is hilarious, 

'yea whatever, 

'ok franky how about we load you onto the bed and take you to the hospital so your not the butt of everyone's jokes, franky's mouth dropped open and everyone else laughed, 

'you too?

'im sorry i just to throw it in there

'yea thanks, i cant move im in too much pain

'here is a green whistle so just suck on it and it will help with the pain, franky was loaded on the bed and taken to the hospital with birdget in the ambulance as well, boomer drove franky's car with maxine in it and they met back at bea's house, they were all sitting in the lounge room when alex came home from work, 

'hey babe, he leaned down and kissed debbie, 'hi everyone

'hey alex how was work?

'busy but good, i saw franky's car outside where's she at?

'um well we went to the beach and had lunch and than she was being stupid and fell off the swing and hurt herself

'how?

'i think she broke her ass, alex's eyes went wide and he giggled

'she always manages to get herself in trouble

'she sure does, well im gonna go to the hospital you want to come boomer?

'yea sure

'ok can the rest of you stay with allie and debbie?

'of course love dont worry, 

'thank you maxine, if you want to crash the night just go into one of the spare rooms

'i might just do that thanks love, bea kissed allie and grabbed her keys and wallet

'debbie can you make dinner please?

'just go mum we got it covered, bea was walking out when she heard debbie talk a little quieter 'god that woman worries too much

'i heard that

'good i said it loud enough, bea shook her head and giggled as she was walking out, she and boomer walked into the hospital 20 minutes later and went up to the reception

'hi im here to see franky doyle

'ok sure, the lady looked through her computer 'ah yes she is in emergency so go through that corridor and ask the lady at the desk

'thank you, bea and boomer walked to the emergency and spoke to the lady and were told to wait a few minutes as franky would be out soon, 20 minutes later franky and bridget came out and franky was hobbling 

'are you ok?

'no i fractured my tail bone

'oh shit you look like your struggling

'its cause i am, i cant walk standing straight, 

'oh shit well come stay at my house and i will look after your sorry ass, see what happens when you do stupid shit

'yea alright i already got the 3rd degree from gidge and the doctor can we go please, 

'ok come on, they all got in bea's car and franky had to sit on a butt pillow, they got to bea's and bea bought franky inside while bridget took there car and went to get some stuff from home, they walked in and bea put franky on the couch next to allie, they both looked at each other and laughed

'i guess were both fucked ay? said franky

'we sure are, have you guys eaten?

'no im hungry

'ok well debbie and maxine cooked chicken breast stuffed with spinach and cheese with rice and a cheese sauce, 

'boomer come and eat and i will make franky a plate, 

'ok bea, bea came back through with a plate for franky and one for herself but not much food on it with made allie worried

'babe your not hungry?

'not really, i just want a little bit and than i want dessert

'as long as your ok

'im good baby dont worry, boomer sat on the other couch with bea and they ate there food, bea cleaned up the kitchen with boomer helping, 'hey allie where is alex, debbie and maxine?

'they all went to bed about 15 minutes ago 

'are they ok? its pretty early

'yea alex was pretty tired from work, debbie and maxine were tired form the beach

'ok so its just us for dessert?

'it sure is, just than bridget walked in with 2 bags and took them upstairs and put them in the spare room they usually sleep in and than came back down, 

'hey bridget come have something to eat

'oh yes please im starving, bridget ate her food quite fast even shocking bea as she pretty much inhaled her food, 'that was so yum

'debbie sure knows how to cook, now go relax and i will bring dessert through, bea made banana splits being a favourite of everyone's and took them through and sat down with them all

'thanks for having us here red, 

'its no sweat franky, im home looking after allie anyways and boomer has the garage under control so im happy to have you, plus you have looked after me so many times its about time i return the favour,

'you dont have to return anything i will always look after you, bea smiled and nodded and they all started to eat there dessert, once finished boomer cleaned up and went to bed in the spare room with maxine, 

'ok franky lets get you to bed, 

'how am i gonna do the stairs?

'its ok franky you can you my chair lift, 

'are you sure?

'of course i am, you go first and than i will go, 

'thank you, franky went up with the chair and than allie went after her, bea and allie lay in bed with allie's head on bea's chest listening to her heart beat, allie had been thinking about something for a while and decided to bring it up with bea

'babe?

'hmmmm

'umm i want to talk to you about something

'ok what is it?

'i want us to adopt a child...........................................................


	63. surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good and bad surprises

Bea sat there not saying a word just staring at the wall, allie had really and truly shocked her with saying she wanted a child and she didnt know what to say, she didnt think she would have another after debbie as she had a hysterectomy due to the damage that harry had done to her, she wondered if she was ready for another child in the house with allie still recovering, alex had just moved in and debbie was trying to move on from all the harry stuff it was gonna be hard, 

allie was worried she scared bea as she stared at the wall and she felt stupid for wanting a child, why would she want another child after what she has been through, allie scooted to the edge of the bed and gently put her feet on the floor and sat up dropping her head in her hands and sighed 'im sorry i didnt mean to upset you im such an idiot im gonna down stairs and give you time

bea turned her head to look at allie 'you didnt scare me i just didnt know you wanted a kid, your not an idiot babe please dont go 

'i should your upset and you need time to think about what i said, bea crawled over to allie and wrapped her arms around her shoulders kissing the side of her neck and pulling her back to lay down leaning over to lift her legs onto the bed

'i dont want you to go anywhere your place is here and im not angry or upset so dont worry but i do think we should talk about it, bea said as she sat next to allie' laying down body holding her hand

'you want a kid? a baby?

'i want to adopt a child

'okay have you always wanted to but i have never been in a position to do so, what do you think?

'im just worried there is a lot going on right now with alex moving in and your still recovering and debbie is just settling back down again, 

'its a stupid idea, allie said as she turned her head feeling the tears rolling down her cheek, although allie hasnt really ever had her life in check untill she met bea she has always wanted a child, she loves debbie so much and happily calls her her daughter but she wants a child of her own, wants to help a child in need that needs a home and she has so much love to give, 

'allie baby look at me, allie shook her head 'please look at me.... allie turned her head to look at bea but didnt make eye contact and bea's heart broke when she saw allie's tears so she wiped them and kissed her lips

'its not stupid its really not, i wanted more kids after debbie but after what harry did to me i put it to the back of my mind, its a long process and we should look into it, tomorrow i will do some looking around and i will set up an appointment and we can go from there how about that?

'are you serious? allie's face lit up

'i sure am baby, i want another child with you, i mean we have our cheeky teenager out there and her boyfriend but i absolutely would want another with you... allie pulled bea down to her hugging her tightly and bea felt she was shaking and when she heard sniffling she pulled back slightly

'allie why are you crying? bea said as she wiped allie's tears

'there happy tears i swear they are, this is something i have always wanted but never could and for you to do it with me is the best thing ever, 

'oh baby im happy if your happy, 

'i love you bea so much

'i love you too allie, now lets go to sleep its getting late, 

'okay but i need to pee, allie giggled and slowly stood up

'let me help you

'no its okay babe the more i walk on my own the quicker i can recover, i wont be long, allie was back a few minutes later and got into bed snuggling up to the beautiful redhead, bea leaned over a little and turned on the relaxation machine and they both fell asleep not too long later

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

a week later and bea and allie were sitting in the waiting room and allie was really nervous as picked at her fingers nails and her palms were really sweaty, feeling bea's hand slip into her own and pull her hand up to kiss her wrist she looked up and smiled

'i know your nervous but it will be okay, we will do this together

'yea i know i just cant help it, what if they say no cause i was a junkie street whore? she sighed

'allie your not that and you never were please stop calling yourself that

'sorry im sorry bea im just nervous about telling them about my past

'i get it you just need to be honest and we will take it as it comes, allie nodded and turned her head when they heard there names been called, they were sitting in the waiting room at the adoption agency that bea made them an appointment for, 

'allie novak and bea smith?

'yes thats us, come on baby..... bea held allie's hand as they went into the room and sat opposite a woman that they assumed is a doctor

'hi ladies im dr wilson and by the look of your form you 2 are looking into adopting is this correct?

'yes we are, we want to know what it involves?

'okay to start off we do a back round check followed by a police check, we do a home visit and if all that goes well than we proceed further, 

'okay before we go ahead i should tell you about my past

'okay go ahead

'i used to live on the streets and i was hooked on drugs and worked as a prostitue

'are you still doing drugs?

'no i havnt touched them in 5 years

'thats good were you ever arrested?

'no definitely not

'are you still a prostitute?

'no i gave it up 5 years ago and got my shit together

'thats good you cleaned yourself up and got sober, thank you for telling me and i will put it all in your file but it wont affect you as long as you stay clean, i do want want to ask you something

''yes what is it?

'you struggled to walk in here did something happen? allie looked at bea and bea took over the conversation

'allie was in a car accident and she had to learn to walk again, she has been doing physio for the last 2 months and is getting better each day

'are you okay physically?

'apart from learning to walk again im fine

'thats good to hear, so lets get started

'okay so what do we need to do?

'i will get all the paper work for you and you can take it back home and fill it all out, i will also give you some pamphlet books that i want you to read through, i will set up home visits and if i could please have your id's please so i can get a copy.... handing them over bea and allie smiled at each other as they were handed the paper work bea taking it in her hands, the doctor photo copied there id's and they left after thanking the doctor and walked outside getting into the car and sitting back 

'what do you think bea?

'i think we have a really good chance so lets keep our fingers crossed

'yea fingers crossed, babe have you told anyone?

'no not yet i wanted to see what was gonna happen

'can we keep it to ourselves please i dont want to get anyone's hopes up especially not our in case it doesnt work out

'yea i agree allie, we will keep it to ourselves for now, 

'thank you, 

'are you hungry? 

'yea i am i was too nervous to eat today

'you havnt eaten all day its dinner time

'no i havnt i had some water but thats about it, 

'jesus allie you need to look after yourself and your still on medication

'yes i know sorry

'lets go get food and go home and eat with alex and debbie,

'yea okay im sorry

'dont worry just please look after yourself i love you baby

'i love you too, 

'what should we get?

'pizza would be good lets get woodfire

'can you order and we can go pick it up?

'okay baby, allie ordered pizza and they picked up pizza with salad and garlic bread and took it home and into the house calling out to debbie,

'debbie.... alex come and eat...,. they came running down the stairs giggling

'woah woah slow down

'sorry mum but alex was tickling me and i had to run away 

'oh she is so ticklish

'i know and she makes this cute little face that i just love, debbie blushed and smiled as she sat down next to her mama

'mum did you get garlic sauce?

'i sure did deb its here, bea handed the tub to debbie and she put some on her plate, as they sat down eating they laughed as allie stacked her plate high with food, debbie looked at her mum 

'mum where were you 2?

'ugh we just went for a drive to get some fresh air, allie wanted to get out of the house... debbie nodded

'okay how was it?

'it was good just needed some time together.... finishing up dinner with allie having a whole pizza to herself with salad and half a garlic bread and she was full to the brim, allie laid on the couch while bea and alex cleaned up the few dishes and threw the rubbish out, debbie put the tv on the music chanel and laid on the other couch totally full herself, they laid there quietly both rubbing there bellies and when alex and bea came through half an hour later they were both fast asleep making them laugh

'i swear there the only 2 people i know that fall asleep so quickly

'i know debbie can sleep anywhere, she fell asleep on the way back from dinner a couple weeks ago,

'thats my daughter for ya, do you want something sweet?

'we have some brownies debbie and i got earlier should we have some with ice cream?

'yea sure let them sleep and we will get them later, we can sit on the back veranda out the back, 5 minutes later they sat down with there bowls and a bottle of water and began eating, 

'so how is everything alex? work? you and deb?

'its really good, i got promoted at work a month ago and me are deb are going strong, i love her and she is my world,

'she loves you too, you make her happy and smile and its good to see it after everything she has been through, i messed up big time with debbie and i let her down

'no you didnt bea, you did what you had to do to survive and to keep debbie safe, she doesnt blame you for anything in fact she loves you more than i have ever seen anyone love there mother, she always talks about how tough and strong you are but also so shy and sweet as well and she is right, 

'does she really think all that?

'she does she loves you more than anything so dont think you let her down, your her hero...... bea wiped the couple stray tears rolling down her cheeks

'thank you it means a lot to know that, they spent and hour out the back watching the night sky until they went inside and alex walked a sleepy debbie up the stairs and tucked her in bed before going to his own room and bea stood above allie smiling at her cute sleepy face, crouching down next to her she moved a piece of hair behind her ear

'allie come on baby wake up, allie opened her sleepy eyes and looked at bea

'its morning already? im so tired

'no its not you fell asleep on the couch, lets go to bed

'can i just sleep here im comfortable, please babe

'i will carry you up to bed

'no its okay just give me a blanket so i can sleep here, 

'no allie you need to be in a bed so you can stretch your legs properly, you know they need to be elevated and you cant do it all night on the couch, i will take you its fine...... bea scooped her up in her arms and took her up the stairs and to there room placing her on the bed

'my very own hero thank you

'its my pleasure my queen, here let me help you undress, bea took off allie's jeans gently and took her top and bra off leaving her in her undies and helped her under the blankets, she stripped her self of her jeans and bra getting into bed with undies and a t-shirt pulling allie into herself, 

'are you okay? do you need anything?

'im good thank you but im really tired... she said as she rubbed her temples

'you have a head ache?

'yea just a little one, my temples are hurting... bea sat up her back against the head board and patted her lap

'come lay your head here i will massage it for you

'thank you baby... bea had been massaging allie for about 10 minutes when allie fell asleep so bea slid down a little pulling allie up to lay on her chest and fell asleep with her face full of the beautiful blonde's hair 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

alex had just finished work and had was walking home as it was only 15 minutes from where he was when he realised a car was following him, turning to look at the car his breath caught in his throat when he saw his mum sitting in the car looking at him

'hi son

'what do you want?

'dont be like that alex i wanted to see you i missed ya

'yea well im finally in a good place and now you turn up, go away.... alex kept walking home and reached there a few minutes later and his mum pulled up in her car right otuside and got out

'alex i just want to talk

'i dont want to fucking talk to you

'dont you dare swear at me, 

'oh fuck off from me i dont want to see you, you fucked me up and left me on the streets... i nearly ended up in jail cause of you just fuck off...... bea came out of the house at this time hearing loud voices she walked out seeing a very angry alex staring at a woman

'whats going on here?

'its non of your fucking business bitch

'dont fucking to to her like that, bea has done more for me in the short time i have known her than you have in my entire life, great mother you are

'your a little brat you know, your an ungrateful little ass hole, bea saw red and stepped in front of alex facing his mum sandy

'you listen here you fucking bitch, dont you dare speak to alex like that, your the one that took off and left him to fend for himself and now you come back in his life talking shit to him like this, i dont give a shit that your him mum you will not disrespect him like this no matter what, get out of here now.... allie came to the door standing out side on the front porch leaning on the chair to hold herself up

'babe is everything okay? alex went up to allie and put an arm around her waist helping her

'its okay allie go inside, 

'not with out you come on babe dont worry about her, bea walked away from sandy but stopped in her tracks when she said something that pissed bea off

'oh thats disgusting your living with lesbians, bea turned around and ran at sandy knocking her to the ground and punching her in the face a couple times till alex went over and pulled bea off her

'bea please dont... stop please no more..... bea stood up and looked at sandy with a bleeding nose as alex helped her up 'get out of here now sandy i dont want you here, dont you see what your doing? havnt i been hurt enough? do you want to bring me down again and again till i have nothing left, please just go....... he sounded so defeated and allie looked on with a heavy heart, debbie walked out after her shower and heard the last bit of what alex said to his mum, 

'okay im going but i still want to talk to you, she handed over a piece of paper and finally left, alex turned and walked into the house and went upstairs into his room

'what the hell happened mum? your knuckles are bloody

'lets go inside and i will explain it, sitting at the table bea told allie and debbie what happened and to say debbie was shocked was an understatement 

'deb i think you need to go see if he is okay

'you think he wants to see anyone? he seems so upset not even angry just upset, 

'your mum and i will make dinner and you go check on him, he probably doesnt want to talk so just go up and sit with him, 

'okay im going now, 

walking up the stairs she knocked on his door and entered seeing alex laying on his bed staring at the ceiling so debbie went and sat beside him out ehr hand on her head running her finger through his hair

'are you okay?

'yea i think so, i just dont get why she turned up

'maybe she wants to make a mends

'i dont want that, i hant seen in in a long time and im only just getting my shit together and she will bring me down like she doesnt even care, i dont need her i have you, your mum, allie, kaz, franky and all the group i just dont want her near me

'i get it, they laid there for a while alex happy debbie was there to show her support and debbie happy to be with him, 45 minutes later there was a knock on the door

'come in, 

'hey guys dinner will be in 5 minutes

'okay thanks mum were coming down, bea nodded and went to close the door but alex talk

'thank you bea, bea opened the door and looked at him

'for what?

'for sticking up for me, for supporting me, for putting a roof over my head, you, allie and debbie have helped me so much

'were happy to have you here alex and as for your mum she just needs to understand your happy

'i am and im trying to get her to understand that

'maybe you should sit down with her and explain your life is much better now and your not just gonna come running to her

'i might, lets eat im hungry

'oh god not you too, you sound like debbie and allie, she laughed and they all went down stairs and sat with allie who was eagerly waiting for them to eat, allie and bea made hotdogs and chips and after dinner alex went for a shower and debbie and bea cleaned up

'mum do you think he is okay?

'i dont know deb, he has been really quiet and he barely ate anything, maybe just leave him be for a while and let him collect himself, 

'yea alright, so obviously you have been hanging out with boomer for too long you went bunta on her ass, bea laughed

'i dont even know what happened i just snapped

'its fine mum she kinda deserved it, 

'yea true, a little while later they were all sitting in the lounge room wathcing a movie when the door bell rang and bea answered

'franky, bridget, maxine what are you doing here so late?

'boomer told us to come here she has a special announcement se is a couple minutes away, 

'oh okay come in, a few minutes later boomer came with dom

'hey sister sorry to barge in but boomer couldnt wait, 

'wait for what?

come sit down and you will find out, sitting next to allie bea took her hand, boomer and dom stood in front of the group

'so booms what going on?

'well dom and i have some news, firstly were engaged... she flashed the big diamond ring and everyone jumped up and cheered and hugged the happy couple

'whats the second thing boomer? asked franky excitedly 

'im 2 months pregnant!!!! she squealed

'oh my god boomer im so happy for you... franky hugged her as tears ran down her face, franky was over the moon happy for her best friend/sister boomer always wanted to find someone and settle down and have a baby and now it was happening, by the time they pulled apart the were both a crying mess

'oh franks stop you got me going

'sorry booms im just so happy for you, 

'thank you, bea were gonna be sister in-laws

'i know boomer and im gonna be an aunty, im so happy for you boomer... she hugged her

'thank you, bea hugged dom and kissed his cheek

'its your second chance big brother and she is a keeper... she whispered in his ear

'without a doubt.... bea saw allie trying to get up but couldnt with so many people around so she helped allie up and allie congratulated the couple, 

bea took out some bottles of champagne she had hidden for a special occasion and some soft drink for alex, debbie and boomer and poured everyone a drink

'okay everyone pay attention.. please raise your glasses to this beautiful couple, boomer welcome to this fucked up thing we call family and i cant wait to be an aunty cheers everyone..... they all spent the night getting totally hammered and having fun celebrating


	64. making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bea and allie make plans

franky was laying on the couch at home when bridget walked in 'hey baby hows your ass?

'its sore gidge, its been 2 weeks it should be better by now

'it takes 2-6 weeks to get better, do you see what happens when you do stupid things, bridget laughed and franky groaned

'gidge i have been stuck at home for 2 weeks, the first week at bea's and now at home

'i know do you want to go for a drive?

'i cant be in the car for too long

'well than lets go visit bea and allie

'okay lets do that, i can lay on her couch, can you help me up please, bridget pulled franky up and kissed her lips, she reached out and picked up her pain meds and than helped her to the car but franky had to lay down in the back seat and bridget drove them to bea's house, parking the car she helped franky out and took her donut pillow with her and walked to the door knocking

debbie and alex had gone out for the day and allie and bea were laying on the couch watching tv wrapped in each others arms, after an hour allie had fallen asleep and as bea's eyes were closing she heard a knock on the door, extracting her self from allie's embrace she stood up and put a blanket on her before going to open the door, 

'franky, bridget come in

'hey red are we disturbing you guys? franky asked as she hobbled in the house

'no we were just watching tv but allie fell asleep, bea pulled a chair out 'here franky sit down, franky put the pillow down and sat slowly

'ah.. ah fuck

'deep breaths baby, deep breaths

'i know gidge just sometimes its really bad

'here i bought your meds take 2 now

'bea can i have some water please? bea nodded and got a bottle of water for franky and she took 2

'bridget coffee?

'sure thanks, 

'franky coffee?

'nah im good thanks, bea made there drinks and sat down with them

'so whats going on with you guys?

'not much with me red i cant really do much just lay on the damn couch

'franky you have been through worse this is nothing for you, 

'yea but this was self inflicted and fucking stupid of me, bea put her hand on franky's arm

'dont be hard on your self, you were having fun and slipped it happens to lots of people, franky nodded

'i guess so.. sitting like this is really sore im gonna go lay down on the couch if you dont mind

'go for it just dont wake allie up, she gets grumpy when she gets woken up sometimes, 

'no worries red, franky got up and made her way to the lounge room and lay on the other couch and watched tv for a while, 

'how you doing bea? how are things going with the agency?

'there good, we filled out all the paperwork and handed it in, they will set up a home visit in the next couple weeks and we go from there, 

'thats good, what does debbie think about it all?

'she doesnt know, only you, franky, allie and i know, we dont everyone getting excited and than it doesnt happen for us

'i get it bea, 

'so have you and franky started your wedding preparations?

'yea we have franky and boomer talked and they want a joint wedding together, 

'oh wow that would be good for them, they would drive each other crazy though,,, they laughed

'they definitely will.. how about you and allie? any preparations for you 2 yet?

'we have talked a little about it but allie doesnt want to hobble down the isle she wants to be in fit form so and she is not sure she will get there any time soon

'she is underestimating herself, she has come so far since the accident and i honestly think in 2 months she will be back to full form

'i hope so bridget cause she mostly has good days but sometimes she had nightmares and when we get in the car i can see the fear flash threw her eyes, 

'thats a normal reaction

'i know but i dont want her anxiety to take over her like it did last time and rule her life, i want her to get better, i want her to be happy and healthy

'give it time bea it will happen, just make sure she goes to therapy and support her as much as you can and she will get through it, bea nodded

'how about the nightmares?

'how often does she have them?

'2-3 times a week sometimes less

'i suggest she does those exercises she did when her anxiety was in full effect, it will clear her mind and help her relax, as for the car situation she needs to concur that head on, take her for little drives whenever possible and talk her through it, tell her she is safe and you will look after her, the calmer she is the better

'okay thank you, its nearly dinner time will you guys stay? its just me and allie cause debbie and alex went out for the day and than they are going out for dinner

'let me go ask franky.. they both walked to the lounge room seeing franky fast asleep so bea put the other blanket on her and they went into the kitchen

'franky doesnt seem to be in a hurry so we will stay, what can i do to help?

'great you can peel potatoes and i will make the chicken and sauce, while bridget peeled the potatoes bea took out the chicken breast, spinach and cheese and set it all down on the bench, cutting the chicken a bit she stuffed it with the spinach and cheese and closed them off, she made an extra 2 in case anyone was extra hungry, heating up a pan she browned each side of the chicken breast and than put them in an oven tray setting it to the side so she could make the sauce, using a small sauce pan bea put in thick cream, garlic, salt, pepper, paprika and oregano and bought it to a boil, she put it over the chicken and put foil on top and finished it in the oven, they boiled the potatoes and made mash and than set the table, bea and bridget went and woke there girlfriends to eat and they were now sitting at the table with there full plates in front of them eating 

'this is yum bea, the sauce is so garlicy so you may not want to kiss me tonight, allie laughed

'i will always want to kiss you baby, bea leaned over and kissed allie's cheek

'you 2 did good this is great

'thanks franky, are you feeling alright sitting there? you can sit on the couch and eat if you want

'im okay here, my drugs are really strong so its helping, 

'when will you be healed properly?

'still another couple weeks at least

'damn that sux, so bridget tells me you and boomer are gonna have a joint wedding? 

'yea we sure are, we thought about asking you as well but i know you 2 want your own day plus who is gonna look after me and booms on the day

'yea very true, 

'have you 2 set a day red?

'not yet allie thinks it will take her a while to be fully recovered so we will wait till she is ready, when bridget and bea talked earlier bea asked bridget to explain that it wont take as long as allie thinks to recover and so on

'allie how is your recovery going?

'its going okay, i can walk on my own just not for very long, 

'thats good, what does tony say about recovery?

'he said im improving quicker than he thought 

'i think so too, from what i have seen i really think you will be fully recovered in 2 months, 

'really?

'yes really, if you keep up what your doing i think you will make a full recovery quicker than you think, i really think that putting off your wedding would be a mistake, i think you should start planning it

'i wanted to get married in the fall but thats in 3 and a half months and im worried i wont be healed properly

'allie do you trust me?

'of course i do, your the best doctor i know.. bridget smiled

'book your wedding you will be ready, you dont have to wait as long as you stick to what your doing you will be fine, 

'babe what do you think? allie asked bea holding her hand

'3 and a half months? i say hell yea as long as your happy with it so am i

'shit can we plan a wedding in that time?

'we sure can blondie, 

'when are you guys gonna get married?

'we were thinking 2 months, it wont be anything big just close friends and family, a celebrant and than food, cake and that stuff after

'well i guess we will do ours in the fall, we got a lot to organise bea

'i know but dont worry we will do it, you can have whatever you want, 

'i love you my queen

'i love you too baby, allie kissed bea's lips and laughed when franky was making gagging noises

'franky leave them alone

'sorry gidge but it was just so sappy

'im gonna punch you franky

'nah ya wont im injured

'i will wait till your better and when you least expect it BAM your out.... she laughed as did allie and bridget

'im not scared of you red

'fine dont be but dont complain when it happens, 

'oh god you 2 are like children, allie stood up and picked her plate up but bea stopped her

'no allie i will do it

'bea its fine i can take a plate to the sink

'i know you can but i want you to go and relax, please let me do it

'fine im going to watch tv, 

'franky go with her your useless to me

'piss off red, franky got up with her donut pillow and sat with allie on the couch while bridget and bea cleaned up, finishing the cleaning they retreated to the lounge room and sat with there partners watching a movie together, it was late when the movie finished so franky and bridget stayed the night and they all went to bed not long later, 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

it was a couple days later and alex and debbie were out at lunch, they went into the city and walked along the water looking for a nice place choosing an italian restaurant and were seated by the hostess

'here are your menu's i will get you some water, is there anything else you want to drink?

'no thanks water is good. the waiter walked off and they searched the menu's, the waiter came back and poured them water and they placed there order, debbie had seen alex was different since his mum confronted him

'alex im worried about you, since you saw your mum you have been quiet and not yourself

'im fine deb i guess i was just shocked more than anything, i didnt expect her to ever come and find me and what does she even want? i hate that she spoke to your mum like she did, she was rude and disrespectful 

'im sorry you have to deal with that, have you called her?

'no not yet i will though cause i want to know what she wants and i want answers to my questions

'yea i get it, there food came and they ate and after alex paid the bill and they walked along the pier

'what should we do?

'do you want to go to the beach or movies?

'movies i think is a good idea, walking to the movies they bought tickets and snacks and went to the cinema and sat midway to watch the movie.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

'babe come here please thats not cool, bea came from the bathroom naked and leaned on the door frame her arms crossed

'whats wrong? she smirked

'you know exactly what

'i dont know what your talking about baby

'really now. would you like it if i did it to you? allie huffed 

'i didnt do anything

'exactly you were kissing me and touched me and than you just get up and go to the bathroom leaving me dripping wet, you cant just rub me and caress me and leave it like that, bea walked towards allie smiling and than sat on the bed next to her

'are you horny allie? allie nodded 'are you soaking wet baby?

'so wet... she groaned 'come and feel for yourself...... allie grabbed bea's hand and put 2 of her fingers in her mouth before gliding her hand down her body to in between her legs and slid bea's fingers though her folds, her hand stayed on top of bea's and controlling her hand, 'oh fuck that feels good, she moaned as bea's fingers grazed over her clit, as much as bea didnt want to pull her hand away she did, she wanted to tease allie a bit she secretly loved when allie begged a bit 

'what the fuck bea? please baby i need you 

'no

'beaaa.. she whined making bea giggle

'have patience babe 

'bea if you dont fuck me im gonna.... 

'your gonna what? she raised her eye brow

'im gonna fuck myself

'you wouldnt 

'try me bea... they stared at each other for a couple minutes before allie lifted her own hand to her mouth sticking in 2 fingers in wetting them and than moving them down to her hot wet centre moaning when she rubbed her fingers over her clit, bea's eyes followed her fingers and she felt herself getting wet just watching allie, allie's other hand squeezing her breasts and tweaking her nipples, moving her fingers down a little she pushed 2 fingers into herself and a loud moan escaped her lips and she pushed in and out slowly as her eyes were on bea

'oh fuck bea this feels so good but its nothing like how it feels when your fucking me, i love when your fucking me deep and hard.... bea watched on herself wet for allie but she needed to touch allie, needed to be deep inside her, bea's hand over allie's wrist stopped her movements 

'you dont get to fuck yourself thats my job, pulling allie's hand away she put allie's fingers in her mouth licking them clean

'fuck thats hot babe, bea smirked and got up and laid beside allie her hand taking her place between her legs pushing 3 fingers into allie's entrance as deep as she could go

'is this what you want baby, is this what you need? allie nodded and threw her head back into the pillow as bea pushed in and out hard, her thumb swiping her clit with every thrust making allie's hips jump

'oh fuck bea yes like that.. bea pushed in and out over an over again and not long later allie screamed out bea's name out loud as the orgasm tore through her body, it felt like it was going to go on forever and she didnt know where to put her hands but resulted on putting them on bea's back her nails scratching down and than grabbing her ass, working allie through her orgasm she pulled out and licked her fingers clean and than lay beside allie, bea looked over at allie with her hand over her face and her breathing rapid

'are you okay? allie nodded

'yea, she croaked 'you dont understand how much i needed you to touch me,

'i could tell

'you made me work for it though, she giggled

'cant get everything you want alliecat

'babe you cant deny all this sexiness. she signalled to her body, bea leaned over and kissed her lips a couple times

'your right i cant your so god damn sexy baby, allie's stomach rumbling made them both giggle

'hungry?

'yea its lunchtime and we missed breakfast, 

'come on gorgeous i will make us lunch, 

'okay but shower first

'good idea otherwise we would smell like sex, they both showered and dressed and went down to the kitchen allie looking through the fridge bea standing behind her with her arms around her waist

'what should we have?

we got left overs from last night should we have that bea?

'yea sure, you sit down and i will heat it up, a few minutes later they were sitting at the table eating, babe after we eat we should start the wedding preparations

'yea good idea, im excited

'me too, i cant wait to call you my wife

'me either, finishing off lunch allie grabbed a pen and writing book and sat down on the lounge with allie's legs in bea's lap massaging them, tony said it was good to do that so bea did it as often as she could, 

'mm that feels good they have been really sore the last couple days, 

'you should have told me so i can do it more

'its okay i did it myself, 

'still i want to help, allie kissed bea

'okay i will tell you next time, now lets start, so first where do you want to get married?

'the beach? i was thinking the cliff over by the beach has a nice green grass area and we could get a nice arch and decorate it with flowers and stuff like that, nice white chairs for the guests and a long red carpet for you to walk down

'thats sounds perfect, allie wrote it all down, 'okay were should we have the reception? 

'where do you want to have it?

'i think we should do a big tent, there is an area near the cliff i think is perfect, a big tent and we could decorate the inside and put in a make shift dance floor

'that sounds good, we can get the cake from bobo's bakery and there is a really nice catering company that i think we should use, there fresh, clean and so yummy

'okay im good with that, now what date do you want? 

'april 26th i was thinking

'sounds good to me, are you gonna wear a dress or a suit?

'a suit probably, is that okay?

'bea you can wear whatever you want as long as you turn up, 

'not even wolves can stop me, they sat there for the rest of the afternoon making the list and they booked in the celebrant, tent people and a hire company for chairs, tables, plates and all that stuff, they made an appointment with a florist and the cake shop to taste test tomorrow, it was 8pm when they were talking about how they wanted to decorate when alex and debbie walked in

'hey mum, hey mama

'hey deb, hey alex home already?

'mum its 8 o'clock

'shit really? i thought it was like 3

'no what are you up too?

'i want you to both sit down deb, sitting down with alex across from her mum bea smiled and held allie's hand 

'whats up mum?

'we set a date for the wedding the 26th april

'really? thats awesome

'yea we decided to do it on the cliff at the beach and than we will set up a tent for the reception,

'thats so great, what can i do?

'we want you to come with us to the cake tasting tomorrow and help chose the flowers and decorations, will you come?

'of course im excited especially about the cake tasting, they all laughed

'trust you to be exciting about that, allie just said the same thing

'mum its cake so you know, now have you 2 eaten?

'no not yet

'okay well how about i order food and we can eat together?

'sure deb, my card is in my wallet in the kitchen

'okay mum, debbie ordered food and alex went for a shower, 40 minutes later the food was delivered and they were all sitting at the table eating when bea decided to ask debbie something

'deb i want to ask you something

'okay?

'i want to know if you will walk me down the isle?

'you dont franky or someone else?

'no your my daughter and i want you to do it if you want to?

'of course i would love to mum, 

'good thank you, allie cleared her throat and looked at alex who gave her a weird look

'why you looking at me like that?

'will you walk me down the isle?

'are you serious?

'of course i am, i want you to do it your like a son to me and i love you so will you do it? alex stood up and went to allie and hugged her and she could feel his tears on her shoulder, 'so it that a yes? he nodded and pulled back

'it would be an honour to walk you down the isle

'great thank you

'no thank you and i love you too, once dinner was finished allie was sitting on the lounge with alex and her phone rang, picking it up she saw an unfamiliar number and she answered it

'hello?

'hi is that miss novak?

'it is how can i help you?

'this is rita i am calling to make an appointment with you for next week for your assessment for adoption, im sorry for calling this late but i have been run off my feet and have had a difficult situation to deal with 

'its fine when do you want to do it?

'say next week Wednesday at 12.30?

'sure thats good for me, what do i need to do?

'nothing just make sure you and your fiance are home, i will check the house to make sure its safe and can handle a child, i will in the mean time do the police check and children check for you both and we will talk more next week

'okay thank you i will see you than

'good bye miss novak 

'good bye rita, hanging up the phone she looked at it for a couple minutes when bea and debbie walked in and sat beside there partners

'everything okay baby?

'hmm yea can you come for a walk with me outside please?

'yes of course, bea stood up and helped allie up and they walked out to the back balcony and sat on the lounge together 'everything okay?

'yea umm a lady called me her name was rita and she is from the adoption agency, she set up an appointment for next week for the home visit on wednesday at 12.30, 

'thats good

'yea.. she sighed,, bea could see the worry etched in her face

'whats wrong?

'no nothing its fine, she looked at the sky

'allie look at me and say that and i might believe you, allie turned her head to look at bea in the eyes 

'im just worried i guess, im scared i want this so much and im worried they wont let us adopt and if they do would i be a good mother? can i look after a child? can i support and love them? bea gently lifted allie into her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist

'baby you are a great mother, you treat debbie so well and always look after her, she loves you so much

'i love her too so much, she is a great young lady and so much like her beautiful mum, bea smiled

'you dont need to worry about anything, whatever happens i will be here with you and i will support you, i want us to have a child as much as you do

'thank you babe i love you

'i love you too, they kissed and sat there for a little while 'allie are you tired? i was thinking if you wanted to go for a drive?

'right now?

'yea we can go and get dessert 

'i would love too, 

'awesome lets go, walking into the house debbie and alex were snuggled together on the couch

'everything alright mum?

'all good deb, allie and i are gonna go for a drive to get dessert do you want to go?

'no thanks mum we are just gonna stay home and relax

'okay we will be back later on

'okay bye mum, bye mama... bea and allie got into bea's car and bea drove towards the beach, once they got there they got out and bea walked slowly with bea to a bench and chairs and sat down, 

'im gonna go get us something from the dessert shop and get us something.. what do you want?

'can you please get me a chocolate and caramel sundae with nuts

'sure babe i will be back soon, my phone is on me if you need me, kissing allie's cheek she walked off heading towards the shop she crossed the road and went inside to order.... 

allie was sitting there and had taken a few photos and put them on face book tagging bea in them, hearing a couple of guys talking but she didnt take much notice and kept scrolling through her face until she heard a voice right beside her

'hello beautiful, allie looked up and saw 2 guys staring at her looking at her up and down and she just nodded at them 'how about you come with us and we can show you a good time?

'nah thanks i got better things to do

'come on sweet heart come with us and we can play together, they took a step closer to her

'nah im good my partner will be here any second, 

'doesnt look like anyone is around sweet heart, taking a step even closer to her basically hovering over her 'i can rock your world baby... she pushed him off her and stood up

'dont fucking come near me or touch me

'we got a feisty one here mate, 

'we like when they fight back its such a turn on, grab this bitch.... as they stepped forward the main guy felt someone kick him behind his knees and he fell forward and than a arm around his neck putting him in a choke hold had his face going red.. allie seeing it was bea

'you dont fucking touch her... the other guy took a couple steps back and put his hands up...

'i dont want any trouble

'you dont want any trouble so you just go around harassing girls do ya, ya filthy scums, 

'i aint no scum..... bea pushed the guy she had in a head lock down to the floor and approached the other one

'why are you harassing her than? i heard what you said to her, grab her right? filthy scum you both are, the guy came at bea and she punched him straight in the jaw causing him to stumble into allie making her fall over, bea than grabbed him and swung him from allie and landed another couple punches and he fell on his ass

'dont touch her or any other girl here, bea was helping allie stand up when lights flashing made them all turn around and the police came out of the car

'whats going on here?

'officer these guys here were harassing my fiance and they were about to grab her and god knows what they were gonna do with her, shining the light towards the boys he signalled for the other 2 police man to get them

'cuff them and take them down to the station, your under arrest for attempted kidnapping and harassment. girls can we get a statement please? bea walked over to allie and wrapped her arms around her waist and held her shaking body close to her, 

'yes but i need you to come to my house tomorrow as i need to get allie home, she is shaking

'im okay.. allie mumbled into her shoulder and she snuggled in

'no your not, 

 

'i will get your details and come by tomorrow

'thank you and can you please come with a woman officer

'yes of course.... giving the officer there details bea led allie to the dessert shop and got there desserts as while she was waiting for them to be made she saw the guys approaching allie and she ran over to them, getting the sweets they got in the car and drove home, going in the house bea put the desserts in the freezer and allie went straight upstairs with the chair lift, she got undressed and got into the shower making it cooler than normal, letting the water cascade over her body she leaned up against the wall and let a few tears fall. she was scared it was hard to admit but its true, since what happened with ashley she got scared of people being close to her especially when they were intimidating her like those guys were, she jumped when she felt someone's arms slithered around her waist from behind her and she turned her head seeing bea

'its just me, sorry i didnt mean to scare you

'its okay im glad your here, allie leaned back into bea's front and they stood under the cool water her head on bea's shoulder

'your not okay baby your still shaking

'its cold

'its not cold they freaked you out?

'yea they did, since the whole ashley thing i dont like people near me unless i know them, 

'i get it its okay im here for you, kissing allie's cheek allie stood up and bea washed her hair and than her body rinsing all the soap off, she washed herself quickly and got out wrapping a towel around herself and than held one out for allie, bea helped allie to the bed and sat her on the edge

'what do you want to wear? allie lay back where she was and stared at the ceiling

'i dont know... she sighed, bea walked over to her and laid on the bed next to her running her hand threw her blonde hair

'what can i do to help?

'dont ever leave me

'never gonna happen, i need you like i need breath , i will never let you go..... snuggling into bea's neck she breathed in her scent that she loved so much, she closed her eyes as bea held onto her, they laid there for a while and allie ended up falling asleep and bea got up and lifted allie onto the bed properly so she could lay her head on the pillow and cover her up as she was naked, bea got in and laid her head close to allie's and her arms going over her waist and fell asleep.....

 

bea was woken by someone knocking on the front door and she got up and put a robe on and went down to answer the door, opening up to see the officer from last night and another female officer

'hi miss smith can we talk to you and allie please?

'yes of course please some in and sit down i will go wake her up, bea went upstairs and into there room 'allie baby wake up.. allie stirred and looked at bea

'what time is it?

'its 9.30 and you need to get up the police are down stairs and need to take our statements, allie nodded and got out of bed bea putting a robe on her and kissed her,

'ready?

'yep lets go get this over and done with... bea walked behind allie going down on the chair lift as the officers were watching on

'hello miss novak we just want to take your statement, i hope your feeling okay? i didnt know you were disabled 

'she is recovering from a car accident

'im sorry you went through that last night miss novak, 

'thank you but call me allie and call her bea

'okay allie you can sit here with officer miles and i will go with bea into the lounge room

'okay sure, after the statements were given the officers were getting ready to leave

'so what happened with the guys?

'they are still locked up and upon checking there details on our data base they were both wanted so will be held and transported to mens correctional prison and will have court in 3 days, 

'what were they wanted for?

'car theft, attempted murder when an officer pulled them over a couple weeks ago and they tried to run him down and now attempted kidnapping and harassment, they will go away for a while

'good im glad, do we have to testify?

'no your statements will be enough but i will let you know what happens, 

'thank you

'if you need anything just call me, handing over a card with his desk number on it they left, debbie and alex came down the stairs as they were leaving with confused looks on there face

'whats going on?

'we had a situation last night and they came here to get our statements, 

'what happened? after explaining what happened the night before debbie shook her head 'are you okay mama?

'yea im fine it just scared me, 

'i can imagine, debbie hugged allie and kissed her cheek

'lets have a crappy day yea?

'that would be good, i dont really want to go anywhere

'okay good first breakfast actually it nearly lunch so i will make us food and we can watch movies

'sounds good debbie, debbie made past with the help of alex as bea moved around the house cleaning and tidying up, they all sat down together and ate lunch and dumped the dishes in the kitchen, bea took out the sundaes and she gave one for alex and debbie to share and she shared one with allie feeding allie most of it, bea had to laugh when she used the wet wipes to wipe allie's face that had chocolate sauce on it

'babe your like a child.. bea giggled as did allie

'you were feeding me so i recon you did it on purpose

'never baby.... she smirked..... they spent the rest of the day watching comedy's and laying on the couch bea happy to see allie relax,


	65. one more chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who gets one more chance? more wedding preparations

a couple days later and they were all sitting around the table waiting for lunch to be delivered, bea, allie, debbie, alex, franky, bridget, maxine, boomer and dom and bea had just told them all what happened at the beach the other night and everyone was shocked hearing it and boomer was so pissed

'im gonna go after the fuckers

'boomer calm down please

'nah bea thats bullshit ay... who gives anyone the right to do that to someone?

'i know boomer but they are now arrested and they have court some time today, im waiting for the phone call

'its just crap ay

'i agree red i hope they cop it big in the court room today

'they will, they were wanted and had warrants out for there arrests for theft and trying to run over a policeman and with this added the copper told us they should be put away for a long time

'but bea.... boomer started but bea's stare made her stop

'guys can we please stop talking about this... said a frustrated allie, she was sick of talking about it as it kept bringing up all the memories... bea grabbed her hand to calm allie down squeezing lightly, bea knew allie was a little on edge since it happened she just hoped allie wasnt falling back into her anxiety worries

'allie its okay baby your okay... allie nodded

'i know sorry

'you have nothing to be sorry for allie, said bridget 'do you want to have a chat outside? allie nodded

'do you mind bea?

'no babe its fine go... kissing allie's lips bridget and allie stood up and walked out the front door deciding a walk would be better, a low walk due to allie's injuries but a walk none the less leaving the others chatting away. as they walked down the street it was silent for the first few minutes until bridget carefully asked a few questions, treading very carefully seeing allie picking at her finger nails nervously

'how are you feeling right now?

'scared

'of what exactly?

'i dont know how to explain it.... allie sighed.... ' when those guys came close to me and leaned so close to me it scared the crap out of me, his breath on my neck gave me the worse kind of goose bumps and i hate that, i hate that they made me feel like that, like i have just recently finally dealt with my feelings about ashley and now with this i feel like i took 50 steps backward and it took me back to being around ashley again, 

'so you feel anxious?

'yea and i dont want to, im trying to get on with my life and scums like those 2 guys around me has made me feel anxious but not as bad as i was when all that shit happened with ashley, 

'you feel violated?

'its stupid but i do, if bea didnt turn up when she did fuck knows what would have happened

'its not stupid allie, what you went through with ashley was unbelievable, the anxiety you experienced with the whole ashley situation was due to her taking your decision away

'what do you mean?

'i mean it by when ashley kidnapped you and took advantage of you she took away your decision, you didnt decide to be with her, you didnt decide to be locked in the basement with her and you didnt decide for her to do what she did to you, by taking away your decisions your anxiety sky rocketed to the point of not being able to handle it and hence your anxiety attacks incurred, with the guys recently they took away your decision to be approached and when they said they were gonna grab you your mind went to ashley straight away without another thought and therefor your anxiety has spiked up again, 

'how do i fix it?

'its not about fixing it because everyone has anxiety good and bad, weather its a job interview or flying in a plane, the best way to help you through this is to continue your psychology appointments and do those exercises that you did previously, you need to maintain it, did they help when you did them?

'yes very much so, i started to feel calm and relaxed

'good, i think you should take each day as it comes, your still recovering from your accident so just let it progress each day and let people help you, bea, deb, alex, me, franky all of us let us help, sitting on a bus bench to have a break as her legs were hurting her and bridget sat beside her watching as allie rubbed her legs

'your sore?

'yea i know it was only a 5-7 minute walk but its still quite sore

'i should call bea to get you home

'no.. no its fine

'no allie your sweating and your aching so just let me call her... allie signed but she nodded... taking out her phone bridget called bea

'bridget is everything okay?

'yea allie is quite sore and needs help getting home

'okay im on my way, where are you?

'just down the road at the bus stop on the bench

'okay i wont be long, hanging up bea turned up 5 minutes later smiling at her beautiful blonde

'you okay baby?

'yea sorry you had to come bridget insisted

'im glad she called, lets get you home i will carry you

'no bea its too far

'no its not come on i like carrying you. bea could see in allie's eyes the small walk took it out of her and she was tired, putting her arms under allie's body she lifted her in her arms and allie wrapped her arms around bea's neck kissing her cheek

'thank you i love you... she whispered 

'i love you too baby. bridget walked beside bea as she walked back to the house with allie in her arms, when they entered the house bes put allie down in one of the chairs at the table as the food had just been delivered, 'okay?

'yes thank you.. bea sat next to her and they all ate together, allie didnt eat much just a couple pieces of pizza which didnt go unnoticed by bea, debbie and alex cleaned up and the others went and sat on the couch, bea turned to allie and smiled

'you need to rest

'im okay

'no your not you need a rest, come on lets go upstairs and you can have a sleep.. helping allie up bea told the others she would be back soon and went upstairs with allie and into there room, allie sat on the bed and bea took off her t-shirt and jeans and allie laid down on the bed, bea kissed her head

'can you stay for a bit please? allie's voice pulled at her heart strings at her sweet voice

'of course babe, bea sat next to allie on the bed and pulled her legs onto her lap rubbing and massaging them, it didnt take long for allie to fall asleep and when she did bea slid from the bed and placed the blanket over allie's body and left the room going down to the lounge room where everyone was lazying around, bea laughed when she saw franky laying on the couch with her ass raised in the air

'you okay franky? she giggled

'fuck you red it fucking hurts when i sit down

'sorry do you need anything?

'do you have a hot water bottle?

'yea i will get it for ya, bea came back a few minutes later and put it on franky's back/ass and sat next to dom

'how is she bea?

'she is asleep, she was really tired

'i know but i mean how is she really since the other night?

'i can tell she is anxious so im just trying to be there for her

'good idea, 

'boomer how you doing?

'im good bea, had some morning sickness but not too bad

'thats good, do you know when you due?

'wont know for a couple months, 

'you let me know if you need help with anything okay?

'i will thanks bea.... 

'actually red i have something to ask you

'whats that?

'when i get married will you be my best woman and walk me down the isle? bea smiled

'i would love to franky.... 

'good cause i need someone to keep me sane

'you will be fine baby, dont worry

'i dont want to stuff up gidge

'you wont trust yourself like i do.. franky nodded

'i will try..... alright so boomer and i are getting married in 7 weeks and we have yours a month later so we have a lot of work to do guys

'yea we do me and allie started with our stuff and we did put off going to the florist and cake shop so maybe franky in a few days we could all go and choose flowers and the cake for both weddings, 

'yea good idea red i should be okay to go on sunday

'okay i will book in the taste testing and call the florist, allie and i booked the celebrant and the place for the tent and cutlery palace, do you know where you want your reception? i know you want to be married on the beach 

'yea we decided the beach on the sand just the close friends and family and than we are gonna do the dolton house for the reception

'alright whats the date so i will book it now and call the celebrant

'the 25th march.... bea pulled out her phone and booked the reception hall and made an appointment for them to go to the reception hall to discuss seating, decorations and so forth. she also booked the same celebrant and called the council to get a permit for both of there weddings, hanging up the phone she put it on the table and leaned back

'okay thats all booked

'thanks red now can we watch a movie and relax im tired... bridget laughed

'yea okay franky i will make some snacks and you can choose the movie... franky told bridget to put on the movie step brothers and she put ice cream for them all and cut up fruit with some chips and chocolate biscuits and they watched the movie, they followed it up with another movie bring it on and half way bea was so into the movie that she didnt see allie walk into the lounge room and she jumped when allie sat in her lap but relaxed quickly

'hey baby feel better? allie nodded

'yea much, my legs still hurt but the nap did me good

'thats good, are you hungry?

'yea but its nearly dinner so i will just have some chips, bea passed her the bowl and allie snuggled into bea's body and they watched the movie together, once the movie finished allie went to shower with the help of maxine as bea cooked dinner with bridget 

'mum im gonna go get dessert for us all with alex

'okay baby... 

'ah bea can i talk to you for a minute? asked alex

'sure bridget i will be back, walking with alex to the back laundry while debbie waited for alex at the table, 

'whats up alex?

'well i spoke to my mother and organized to have lunch with her tomorrow and i was wondering if you could come with me? i know there is a lot going on with allie but i really trust you and you and allie are like my mums and allie cant come so i thought you could, bea cause tell he was nervous

'alex relax of course i will come with you, 

'thank you, i dont want to see her to be honest but i want answers 

'i get it, where are we gonna meet her?

'i dont know

'how about we go wings and tins for lunch

'alright i will text her to meet us there at 12

'alright and i will book us a table

'thank you i appreciate it, i know you wouldnt let her talk down to me 

'that will never happen, you better go before deb comes looking for you,, he laughed and took off back to debbie and they took off to get dessert while bea went back to the kitchen.... boomer, dom and franky were lounging on the couches listening to music and bea thought it was a good idea to bring some alcohol out and make a night of it, going into the laundry she pulled out some beer, scotch, vodka and wine and set them up on the bench and made herself and bridget a drink 

'here you go cheers

'whats this for?

'cause we all need to unwind, bridget nodded

'true cheers bea, they continued to cook dinner

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

it was a couple hours later dinner had been eaten and dessert as well and a few of them had been drinking, bea was pretty drunk, bridget was a little pissed, maxine and franky had a few drinks and franky had drunk enough to numb most of her pain so she was moving around more and allie had a couple, bea had put the music on and was dancing around with franky and maxine, bea was clumsily dancing around laughing as franky was giving maxine a lap dance, bea was thankful that debbie and alex went for a drive with dom and boomer

'wooo hooooo.... bea yelled

'hey red your turn

'hell no!!!!! allie yelled from her seat making bea laugh and turn to face her

'sorry franky not from you.... franky,, franky you know allie i fucking love her, 

'i know you do

'no but franky i love her so much, i would die for allie and debbie there my whole world.... slurring her words to franky 'like franky i would die if anything happened to them, i mean look at my fiance she is so god damn gorgeous and anyone that tries to go after her i would kill them if i had too. franky nodded

'im glad you found your person red

'me too..... franky watch this.... bea slowly walked towards allie a cheeky smirk on her face, walking up to allie and straddling her lap she leaned in kissing allie's lips making allie moan, she moved back a little putting her feet on the floor and she stood up and turned around moving and shaking her ass on allie's lap, she let her hair out and swung it around while touching her own ass, turning to face allie again she moved her hands up her stomach lifting her shirt as she went just far enough for allie to see her sexy black bra and squeezing her own breasts, she saw allie's eyes darken and bite her lip, 

'damn red give me a dance too

'never franky only for my baby.. bea smirked as she went and straddled allie again kissing her over and over again

'mmm you taste delicious baby. allie said licking her lips

'but you taste better here... bea said as she moved her hand down to cup allie's core making her gasp

'oh fuck baby dont start that now

'why not? i want you so bad baby

'i want you too bea but we have visitors

'oh dont worry there gonna pass out soon, she laughed as she saw franky and bridget making out on the couch and maxine was making a sandwich 'hey maxi can you make me one please

'sure love

'allie do you want one?

'no thanks

'i better get off im probably hurting you, bea stood up and sat on the couch next to allie holding her hand and maxi came over and handed her sandwich over with nutella

'thank you. maxine smiled and sat down 'hey franky you can take the spare room and maxi you can sleep on the fold out couch

'okay red thanks, gidge lets go up... good night everyone, franky and bridget stumbled up the stairs and into bed, bea got up an helped allie up

'were going to bed maxi

'okay love, debbie called and said she and alex is staying with boomer and dom

'okay thanks for letting me know.... walking to the stairs allie took the chair up and when she turned to see bea she was waiting for the chair lift herself so she sent it back down, bea got on the seat and as it went up allie cracked up laughing as bea had a big smile on her face as she was kicking her legs and was eating her sandwich, she had nutella on her face and allie took her phone out and took a couple photos,

'allie how do i get off this thing? bea said kicking her legs

'press the button and it will lower you till your feet touch the ground, bea got off and they went to there bedroom and bea jumped on the bed and than bounced off it hitting the floor the sandwich opened up and sat on her face covering it with more chocolate

'fuck that hurt... she mumbled. allie looked at her and burst out laughing doubling over holding her stomach as bea laid there

'oh fuck bea you should see yourself right now. allie took her phone out again and took a photo

'allieeeeeee help me please.... putting her phone down she leaned down and took the sandwich off her face and than helped bea up

'you okay? bea nodded

'yea but i think i need a shower and i hurt my hand

'oh baby come on get in the shower. after her shower which took longer than normal as bea tried multiple times to get it on with allie but allie just giggled at her and pushed her hands away, bea sat on the bed and allie sat beside her holding her sore hand

'its swollen baby

'yea its hurting

'i will get the first aid kit. allie stood up and grabbed the box from the bathroom and went and sat with bea putting her hand in her lap, taking out the bandage and cream she rubbed the cream into her skin and wrapped it with the bandage giving it a sweet kiss when she was finished

'thank you.. bea slurred

'anytime baby now get int bed, crawling in bed allie put the blanket over her and went to put the first aid kit back in the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth, walking back in the bedroom bea was fast asleep and allie smiled, she climbed into bed with bea and fell into a deep slumber

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

the following day bea got her hungover ass out of bed and went in to have a shower, once she showered she went downstairs and sat on the table and allie handed her a coffee

'thank you and im sorry, she said grabbing allie's hand

'for what? allie said as she sat down next to bea

'for getting drunk, i should be looking after you not being an idiot

'dont worry about that babe, you are allowed to have fun and let loose, it doesnt bother me in fact i like drunk bea she is very flirty and sexual and i secretly love it. she smirked and bea blushed 'how about i make you some toast for now cause your gonna eat at the restaurant and than i can re-wrap your hand its gone a little purple today

'yes please, allie made bea 2 pieces of toast with jam and put it on the table with a bottle of water and some panadol 'thank you baby... are alex and debbie back yet?

'yea they are up in the bedroom, debbie is studying and alex is getting ready, i dont think he slept it looks like he was up worrying all night

'yea i can imagine coming face to face with the person that left you, 

'yea i know that feeling, allie sighed 'i just hope she treats him better than she did the other day

'i wont let her treat him like crap, if she tries i will stop her straight away... allie went and sat on bea's lap

'i know you will, now what do you want for dinner?

'maybe stir fry?

'okay i will take the chicken from the freezer and make food later... bea smiled and debbie and alex came down the stairs

'good morning mum and mama

'hey guys, you ready alex?

'yes i think so. allie saw how nervous he was so she stood up and went and hugged him and pulled back a little

'i get your nervous but you dont have to be, your a strong young man that making a life for himself, you have a well paying job, a beautiful girlfriend and lots of friends to support you, just go there have something to eat and ask whatever you want to know and if she really wants to make a mends with you or something like that she will be honest and calm with you both

'yea your right thank you,. alright lets go.... bea got up and kissed allie bye and they both left with alex driving in case bea was over the limit still and her sore hand

 

they were sitting in the restaurant across from his mum sandy and they had just ordered drinks and a couple pizza's and they were now sitting quietly so bea thought she would start it off

'okay sandy you came looking for alex after a long time i think he wants to know why?

'look firstly i want to apologise for what i said to you and your partner and how i acted i didnt mean to come across bitchy and i know i did, 

'thank you for apologising i appreciate it but im here to help alex get through this, 

'okay well i came because i missed him.. alex sat up and looked at his mother

'why did you take so long?

'im not gonna lie when your dad went to jail i lost it, i got involved with a gang leader and i took off with him, got hooked onto drugs and drinking all day every day,

'thats your excuse??

'its not an excuse its more of an explanation alex, im sorry i let you down...... alex scoffed

'let me down? i was living on the streets stealing cars and living in them sometimes, stealing food, robbing people just to eat.. taking a breath.. 'i would only shower once a week if that at times... a couple tears rolled down his cheeks and bea grabbed his hand

'im so sorry alex, i should have put you first, i didnt know how to cope without your dad

'he isnt my dad, he is a sperm donor 

'he is your dad alex, he loves you

'my dad wouldnt hit me like he did, when you were at work he would hit me in places that you couldnt see

'are you serious? sandy asked shocked..... alex stood up and turned around lifting his shirt showing his lower back, he had what looked like 3 strap marks that were indented into his skin

'one day i came home with a report card with all A's and he acted like he didnt care and i said 'why dont you ever care about me? he beat me with a belt until i was bleeding and than he walked off and went out for a beer like he didnt care

'im so sorry alex i never wanted to hurt you, you were always my first priority, 

'i used to be mum and when you were around things were great but you werent always around and when you took off i was left on my own, 

'i know your angry with me and i deserve it how can i make it up to you? i want to be in your life if you let me

'i dont know but it will take a lot to be in my life and if it wasnt for allie, bea, debbie and there friends i wouldnt be where i am today, i have a great job and an amazing girlfriend. i live with them so i can save to buy my own place

'you have done amazing for yourself im so proud of you, 

'have you spoken to him? or seen him? alex asked

'i saw him last week, i went to the jail 

'how did it go?

'he has been in there for 3 years so far and his original sentence was 6 years but he got himself into trouble in there and got another 5 years, he seemed like that same person i knew from before 

'are you gonna see him again?

'now that i know what you told me i dont want to see him again, i will send him a letter and get a divorce asap, i want you alex not him, i want you in my life... i love you

'if you have anything to do with him than you can get lost cause i dont want to see him ever again

'i get it and it wont happen, please give me a chance alex

'okay one chance thats all you get, 

'thank you, i will do my best to make it up to you.... there food came and they ate and than were ready to leave, standing up bea went to pay but sandy stepped in front 'please let me...bea nodded and stepped back. once the bill was paid they were outside saying there good byes

'i would like to see you soon alex

'if its okay with bea maybe you can come over for dinner? he looked at bea

'yes of course how about monday night? said bea

'i would love that thank you, she leaned over and kissed alex's cheek, 'text me the time and i will be there... turning to bea 'thank you for looking after him

'its been a pleasure he is a good kid

'that he is, okay see you on monday see ya. sandy left and bea and alex went to bea's car and got in and drove home, walking into the house they both stopped when they saw debbie and allie sitting on the benches in the kitchen eating left over cake and gossiping and giggling

'whats going on here? said bea startling them 

'nothing babe were just chatting

'on the bench? eating cake?

'yep its the best way... she smiled that smile thatmelts bea's heart 'so how did it go?

'it went alright, i think alex got the answers he needed

'thats good

'yea and his mum will be coming for dinner on monday.. allie nodded

'great cant wait to meet her properly, allie and debbie got off the bench and went to there partners

'alex lets go lay down you didnt sleep much last night

'i was gonna make dinner for us

'i got it alex plus its still too early so go lay down and i will call you when it ready, 

'okay thank you allie and thank you bea for coming with me, i know your really hung over and wanted to stay in bed so i appreciate you being there to support me

'anytime alex, alex and debbie went upstairs to lay down and allie pulled bea with her to lay down on the couch, they walked slowly and allie sat down while bea laid down and put her head on allie's lap, allie's hand going through her curly red locks rubbing her nails against her skin

'hows your head?

'sore but its fine, 

'did you eat at lunch?

'yea we had pizza

'thats good it will help you soak up some of the alcohol

'yea true, they sat there for a while and bea's eyes started to close and dosed off into a deep sleep and allie put the tv on and watched friends re-runs which she loved, they spent the rest of the day relaxing and bea and alex woke up to eat and than they both went back to bed followed by allie and debbie

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

it was sunday and bea, allie, debbie, franky, boomer and bridget went to the cake shop for the taste testing, when they walked int hey sat down and bea went to speak to the lady

'hi how can i help you?

'hi im bea smith i made and appointment to do a taste testing for 3 wedding please

'yes we have been expecting you please bring the girls with you to the back area, following the lady to the back the girls sat on a round table and placing there bags beside them on the floor, 

'okay ladies because there are so many of you i will bring out bite size pieces as its easier and you can taste them and chose your favorite 

'great thank you, they lady came back with the first couple of plates 'this is your standard vanilla and the other plate chocolate, i will be back with more

''what do you think gidge?

'its too plain 

'i agree, how about you guys? they all agreed that they were too plain. the lady walked out with 2 more plates

'this one is red velvet and carrot cake... allie popped one of the red velvet in her mouth and moaned

'oh thats so yum, here babe taste.. 

'mm that is really nice, lets put that as maybe. the lady came out with 2 more plates

'okay ladies here we have iced coffee and strawberry surprise, now while you taste these i will bring out one big tray with the other flavours 

'mum there too sweet, the coffee one especially

'i agree, boomer which one do you like?

'there all nice but none of them im happy with yet, 

'the lady is coming with a huge platter so lets see what we have there, the lady placed the huge tray in the middle of the table

'okay ladies here we have coconut, chocolate swirl, tiramisu, lemon, macadamia, wild raspberry and our new one cheesecake which you can choose coffee, caramel, chocolate and vanilla, please enjoy i will be back soon

'thank you, alright girls lets go.... tasting all the sweets they cut out the ones that were a definite no and leaving red velvet, coconut, macadamia, cheese cake and tiramisu

'franky what are you gonna choose?

'we are having 2 tiers and we have chosen the tiramisu and cheese cake

'great how about you boomer? 

'we are gonna have 2 tiers as well and im gonna go for coconut and the macadamia

'sounds good, debbie what do you think?

'i think definitely the red velvet and either the cheese cake or tiramisu

'i agree allie you make the final decision

'okay than i will go for the tiramisu 

'awesome choice babe, the lady came over with her order book and they all placed there order and paid, leaving the place they drove to the florist and walked in, well bea helped allie walk in with her arm around her waist seeing she was a little tired and sat her on a chair next to a tired boomer, 

'after this is done we can all go back to my place okay you 2, i know your both tired, 

'its fine babe

'yea its all good bea.... bea put her hand on boomers stomach and leaned to and kissed her cheek and than allie's, allie pulled bea closer to herself to whisper in her ear

'can you please just take it slow, i know you want to get everything done but i dont want you to wear yourself out

'i wont baby. kissing allie again be and franky went up to the 2 older ladies at the counter

'hi im bea smith i made an appointment for 3 weddings 

'oh yes we have our wedding guy out the back bring your girls with you and he can help you choose helping allie up they all walked to the back area with all the flowers and were met with a flamboyant man in a purple suit

'ladies this is jean luc, jean luc this is bea and her group that are having 3 weddings and they need to chose there flowers please help them

'of course my darlings come this way.. he said in his posh accent... they all followed him to the back area and he pointed to a couple seats, 'my darling bring your blonde bombshell over and sit her down so she can rest. allie giggled as bea walked her over to the seat and sh sat down

'and of course this beautiful woman that is with child please have a seat and relax your beautiful self, boomer blushed as she was led over to sit beside allie, 

'okay ladies what are we looking for? do we have any ideas? 3 weddings right?

'yes franky and bridget here,.. she pointed... 'boomer and my brother which will have a joint wedding with franky and bridget, 

'oh so beautiful it will will be gorgeous... 

'you and this bombshell? he raised his eyebrows 

'yes us too, bea reached out and held allie's hand smiling down at her, 

'such beautiful woman, and who is this stunning young lady over here?

'thats out daughter debbie, im bea, thats franky, bridget, boomer and this is allie

'okay laddies so the first ones bridget and franky how about lily's i think arom lily's will be perfect for you two, i will bring them to you to show you.... walking off he grabbed a couple bunches and bought them over, 

'these here can be bouquet's you carry and we can do a beautiful arrangement for the tables and around the hall 

'gidge what do you think?

'there beautiful and elegant i love them

'great we will go with lily's...

'fantastical girls, okay now for the boomer, my darling so you have colour you would like? we can blend tit with the lillies since its one wedding

'maybe purple

'oh my darling we can do purple lily's they will be beautiful with the the white ones, one moment i will get some to show you. he came back a few minutes later with a couple bunches and handed them to boomer

'there beautiful, franky do you like them?

'its up to you boomer

'yea but we will be doing this together and i want this to be perfect.. bridget what do you think?

'there beautiful boomer and i think it will go perfectly with the white ones

'okay great i want the purple lily's

'fantastic beautiful, you know if woman were my preference i would give your man a good run for his money... boomer blushed again and the others smiled to see boomer so giddy

'okay my beautiful creatures what are you looking for?

'allie what do you want? i want you to chose

'i dont really know deb any ideas?

'i had a look online and i was thinking gold and red roses

'oh wow this girl is smart, no one i know has ever had them together and i have been wanting to do this for someone special, 

'do you have any photos or anything? asked bea

'i have a few photos when i did it a while ago but people thought it wouldnt work, i will show you one moment.... he bought out his laptop and showed the the photos

'there absolutely beautiful, bea i think we should go for these

'i agree we want these jean luc... he squealed with delight

'you ladies are magnifical i will get your details and place the order, i will email you in a few days to show you exactly what we will do for each of your weddings and if you approve i will confirm the order, 

'will you be there on the wedding days to make sure it all goes right?

'i will bea no worries, it will be magical

'thank you, 

'do you need help with anything else? i have contacts

'do you know a good caterer?

'oh yes my darlings, do you want meat, fish, chicken, mixed or vegetarian?

bea looked around and they all shrugged 'i think mixed for both weddings

'okay i will call them and get them to send you a menu to your email and if your happy you can go taste test there food and book them in, 

'great thank you, after taking the details down they left the florist and went back to bea's house, allie laid on the couch and boomer plopped herself on the other one, franky and debbie go upstairs to spend some time together and bea and bridget are sitting at the table with a coffee in hand

'im glad thats over it was a tiring day for everyone especially allie and boomer... says bridget

'yea me too and we have a possible caterer, the reception hall is booked for you guys and the tent for us, the celebrant for both and the cutlery guys for all the cups plates and all that stuff, we can organise invites next week and a few other bits and pieces 

'yea we got a lot done, its good were both having small weddings

'thats for sure..bea laughed 'we should order something for dinner its getting late

'yea i will order chinese for us, picking up her phone bridget ordered chinese and than they both set up the table, bea went to check on allie and boomer, boomer was watchign tv but allie's eyes were closing slowly and bea bent down to kiss her cheek

'baby dont go to sleep yet

'but im tired and its night time

'i know but its only 6.30 and dinner is on its way

'what did you get?

'bridget ordered chinese.... a knock at the door meant the food was here and bridget went and dealt with it with franky and debbie helping her 'the food is here come and eat, allie nodded and bea helped her up 'boomer come and eat

'im coming bea.. they all sat at the table and debbie was basically salivating there was honey chicken, noodles, beef with black bean sauce, curry chicken, fried duck, fried rice, prawn crackers and fortune cookies, 

'everyone dig in while its hot.... after they ate the left overs were put away for alex who was working, franky, boomer and bridget left to go home and bea and allie decided on a movie in bed

'deb were off to bed

'alright mum im gonna wait up for alex

'its getting late have you spoken to him?

'yea he just text he will be home in 10 minutes so im gonna make sure he eats and than go to bed

'okay good night baby

'night mum, night mama

'good night sweet heart.. going into there room they stripped down and washed there faces and brushed there teeth and crawled into bed with allie laying on bea's chest, 

'babe i cant believe i get to call you my wife in a couple months

'i know me too allie i cant wait, bea kissed her allie's head and they watched some of the movie but both fell asleep by half way through wrapped on in each others arms there body heat mingling together


	66. apology

it was a week before the double wedding and bea had planned a hens night for the girls, bea had just finished her shower and was in some sexy red bra and undies, she was standing by the full length mirror applying her mascara when she felt someone's hand running along her ass and than around to her stomach which made her jump a little, 

'sorry i didnt mean to scare you

'it fine.... bea said as she leaned back into allie her head on her shoulder, 

'are we gonna have dinner before we go out? what have you even organised for tonight?

'you find out soon but yes dinner will be had, boomer, franky, bridget, maxi, liz, debbie, me and you will be having dinner together and than you will see.... bea felt allie kissing the side of her neck trailing up to her ear sucking lightly

'al..al..allie dont start that now

'hmm im not doing anything

'y..y..yes you areee... bea moaned

'mm you smell so good baby maybe we should skip going out and get into bed... bea stepped forward a little and turned around

'as much as i would love too we will have to save it for later on, now are you sure your okay to go out tonight? i can change the place if your not up to it

'im good baby, the last few weeks have been good and im almost back to walking properly 

'okay but you will tell me if your in pain or its too much, 

'yes boss... she saluted as allie walked into the bathroom to shower and got in.. an hour later debbie, bea and allie met the others at the restaurant which was a steak place.. bea had hired the v.i.p room and it was decorated with ballons, streamers and a couple of big bana's... there was also a dessert table set up with a chocolate fountain

'wow this is amazing red

'yea you really outdid your self bea thank you.. said bridget

'its no problem guys, i really enjoyed doing all this

'you decorated all this babe?

'i did it earlier today

'thanks bea ya did an awesome job..

'your welcome boomer..... a couple people came in and stood at the table

'hello ladies i am eva and this is gina and we will be your servers for tonight, shall we start with drinks and than we will take your food orders... eva went around and took there drink orders first and gina followed to take there food orders.... 10 minutes later the servers had come back with the drinks after placing the order with the kitchen

'okay ladies here are your drinks..... bridget has red wine, franky had scotch and coke as does bea, allie has vodka orange, liz, debbie and boomer have mocktails as they dont drink alcohol and maxi went with champagne

'guys everyone raise your glasses please... waiting for everyone to pay attention and lift there glasses...'i just want to say congratulations to bridget, franky and boomer on there soon to be wedding, i wish you a long a prosperous marriage and wish you nothing but the best and boomer welcome to the crazy family of ours.... cheers everyone... everyone clinked there glasses and bea sat back down and all of them were chatting together. debbie and boomer had the table in hysterics 

'hey booms you do bridget and i will do franky

'okay mini.......

'hey gidge wanna make some memories 

'franky stop

'nah gidge come on lets get it on

'franky we are at bea's house 

'so what there out and debbie is in her room... oh baby i want ya........ bea had tears in her eyes as thats exactly how franky would be

'come on baby we cant have a quickie in bea's house.... 

'oh god franky would just keep trying.. bea laughed

'when your girl is this hot can you blame me? bridget blushed 

'stop franky... franky leaned over and kissed bridget's lips

'aww thats cute... said allie

'shut up blondie you and red are always soft

'but were hard in the bedroom... bea spoke before she thought about it and the entire table burst out laughing again and bea went red and put her face into allie's chest

'oh babe i cant even breath, where did that come from? 

'i dont know ... bea mumbled

'oh god mum i did not need to hear that... bea lifted her head 

'im so sorry debbie i dont even know where it came from

'too much hanging out with franky love.. 

'i think so liz.. there servers came out with there food putting a plate in front of each person and bea laughed when she saw allie's plate

'babe what is that?

'steak

'yes but what do you have with it?

'oh i have rice, chips, potato's, honey carrots and garden salad

'there's a lot of food

'yea i didnt think about that my eyes are bigger than my stomach

'enjoy babe... they all ate there food and allie ate 3 quarters of her food and debbie finished it off for her, the table was cleared and they sat around talking about the up coming weddings, 

'red your not far off just 5 weeks away, you nervous?

'shitting myself franky

'you will be alright red just stay calm and maybe have a few drinks to start with and you will be fine

'she will not be drinking.. allie piped up 'i dont want to marry a drunk bea.. dont worry babe you will be fine, im the one still walking like an idiot... 

'hey your not an idiot allie dont say that, your doing so well with your recovery dont put yourself down... bea looked at allie who turned slightly and downed her drink in one go and asked for a couple more drinks for herself and bea looked at franky who raised her eyebrows

'blondie your too hard on yourself, a few months ago you couldnt walk and now your walking, yes okay you cant run or walk for a long time but you will get there trust in yourself... allie nodded as she accepted her drinks from gina...

'thank you gina... i get it franky its just hard sometimes, enough of that cheers to you 3 congratulations and be happy..

'thank you allie... bridget clinked her glass with franky, bea and allie and they all had a sip except allie who threw her drink back emptying the glass... bea watched on with worry but let allie go although she would keep her eyes on her through the night..... eva and gina came back into the room giving everyone fresh drinks, 

'ladies we have a selection of cakes and fruit with a chocolate fountain so please dont be shy and dig in... debbie and boomer were the first ones there and once they got what they want they sat down and the others followed except for allie, bea came back with a plate of mixed cakes and fruit and a bowl of chocolate sauce to dip the fruit in

'babe here have some fruit

'no thanks im not hungry

'i know your not but you should have some, chocolate sauce is your favourite with fruit. just have a couple pieces

'alright if it stops you bugging me.... an hour later and the girls were getting ready to go to the next place

'mum im gonna stay with aunty boomer and uncle dom is that okay?

'of course debbie i will come pick you up tomorrow, how are you getting back to boomer's?

'liz is gonna take us

'alright bye baby

'bye mum, bye mama

'bye sweet heart... allie slurred as she attempted to stand up but bea had to help her, she was definitely drunk 

'i will see you tomorrow debbie

'alright bye... debbie left with liz and boomer.... 

'bea where are we going now?

'to a club down the road

'lets go bitches.. allie yelled out as franky, bridget, bea and maxi followed her as she stumbled out of the restaurant and bea went to her side putting her arm around her waist. they got into the club and found a table as bea and franky went to get drinks, they were standing at the bar waiting for there drinks

'red allie is smashed

'yes i know this is her last drink

'good idea but i have a feeling she isnt gonna be too happy about it 

'i dont care, im not gonna let her drink herself to the point of being sick, can you please keep an eye on her with me?

'yea of course i got you... taking the drinks back to the table and handed them out... once they took a couple sips they got up and danced with allie pulling bea up with her, bea was worried allie's legs wouldnt do well dancing but she held her tight against her body and supported most of her weight, bea understood why allie was acting as she was she herself had been unable to go out anywhere for a long time due to being injured, when she was with harry, harry would beat her and she would end up in hospital and when she came home he would lay into her again and he would not let her leave the house unless it was too get alcohol or work sometimes. allie had been unable to do much since the accident and she was angry with her progress and that it wasnt moving quicker.. 

a few hours later franky and bridget were pretty pissed, maxine hooked up with a guy and left with him, bea was pissed and allie was beyond drunk and they were sitting on the couch as franky and bridget were dancing

'bea im going to get more drinks

'no allie please dont

'why not?

'cause your already drunk

'so what i cant have fun?

'of course you can but your gonna make yourself sick

'fuck bea god forbid i have a few drinks and have fun fuck sake you sound like ashley... allie stood up and started to walk away but bea grabbed her hand, even though bea was hurt from allie comparing her to ashley she didnt want allie taking off

'what the hell allie.. of course i want you to have fun im just worried about you, you dont drink like this normally

'i dont need you worrying about me im not worth it....

'why would you say that?

'cause its true, im just a fuck up... allie stumbled off but bea caught up to her and turned her around 

'you dont get to put shit on yourself like you do. you have had a hard life and there have been to many people hurt you so you dont get to do it to yourself allie, i fucking love you and i want you happy and safe...allie looked at bea and pulled her hand away and than turned around and walked off towards the bar and bea went and sat down leaving allie to calm down, franky and bridget came over and sat with bea

'red what the hell just happened?

'she is so hard on herself, she thinks she is not worth anything really

'its normal bea she is still dealing with a lot

'yea i guess so bridget

'where is she now red?

'at the bar i think.. i tried to get her to stop drinking but that didnt go down well

'give her some time and than go find her... bea nodded, 

allie was at the bar and sat on one of the stools ordering 3 shots and a drink, once she took all 3 shots she sat there drinking her vodka thinking about her fight with bea, allie felt like she couldnt get a hold of her feelings right now so instead ordered more shots for herself and took them, a guy came and sat beside her 

'hi can i buy you a drink

'already got one thanks

'maybe the next one than.. he smiled, 'do you want to dance?

'nah im good im here with someone so no thanks

'come babe your beautiful and i dont see anyone around you

'thank you but im good here.. he moved closer to her and put his arm over her shoulder and she shrugged it off

'dont fucking touch me.. 

'come on beautiful i can rock your world..... he leaned over trying to kiss her and she moved back and fell off the stool landing on her ass. the guys put hand out 'come on gorgeous let m help you up...

'fuck off.. he pushed his hand off her 

'you fucking slag... allie tried to stand but she was extremely drunk and with her leg issue it was too hard to get up. the security came over when they saw allie fall and pulled her up on her feet as the other security held onto the guy

'are you okay miss? allie's eyes were glazed over and she looked pale, allie tried to focus but the alcohol was taking over and she couldnt

bea left allie for 20 minutes and decided it was time to find allie, franky and bridget left as franky got kicked out for being too drunk, bea was walking towards the bar when she saw the security helping someone up and upon walking over she saw it was allie

'allie fuck are you okay? its alright she is my fiance i have her

'she is plastered

'yea i can tell, what happened?

'that guy tried to crack onto her and she fell off the chair

'did he hurt her?

'no i was watching and we stepped in as soon as she fell.

'okay thank you, babe look at me... bea put her hands on each side of allie's face trying to get her attention but it wasnt gonna happen in this state 'lets go home.... bea put her arm around allie's waist and walked with her out of the club and into a taxi, helping allie in she closed the door and jumped in on the other side and told the driver where to go. as they were driving allie was mumbling things to bea

'im sorry, im an idiot

'no baby its okay your not 

'i love you bea, i really do.... she mumbled as she fell asleep on bea's shoulder.. 

once they got to bea's house she paid and tried to wake up allie but that wasnt gonna happen so she picked her up in her arms and went up to the house and opened the door, going in she kicked the door closed and went upstairs and laid allie on the bed, stripping her clothes till she was in her undies and put a tshirt on her, lifting her so her head was on the pillow she put the blanket on her and kissed her cheek.. bea went downstairs and made sure the house was locked up and grabbed a bottle of water and some pills for allie and a bucket from the laundry and went upstairs into the room and placed the water and pills on allie's side table and the bucket on the floor, she undressed and put on a tshirt as well and got into bed and fell asleep 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea was woken a few hours later by banging in the bathroom and when she turned over she didnt see allie so she stood up and went to the bathroom and allie was standing at the sink splashing water on her face

'allie are you alright? allie nodded and wiped her face with the towel and than went to walk out of the bathroom walking straight into the wall hitting her face

'ow fuck

'shit did that hurt?

'i think so... 

'you think so?

'it hurt but i dont know how, i know i will in the morning, i think im still drunk.... bea nodded and saw a little cut on allie's head from hitting the wall

'shit your bleeding come and sit on the bed and i will clean it up, helping allie sit down she got a bandaid and a sanitation wipe and went back to allie who's eyes were half closed, cleaning up the wound she put on the bandaid and kissed her head, allie looked up into bea's eyes

'your not like ashley.. bea nodded 'i didnt mean it.. she slurred 'i never meant to hurt you

'i know, you were upset

''it doesnt give me a right to hurt you, 

'maybe not but i get why you did it..... silence fell between them as allie's head kept dropping forward as she tried not to fall asleep 'you need to sleep

'im okay , i want to sit with you, i dont want you to leave me

'why would i do that? 

'cause of what i said, im so stupid and i dont deserve you.. i never did.. she whispered

'allie we need to talk about this when your not drunk.. allie nodded and leaned her forehead on bea's shoulder for a minute and kissing her and than sat up 'lets lay down.... they both got into bed and lay down facing each other, allie had a couple tears rolling down her face and bea wiped them

'please dont cry baby.... rubbing her thumb over allie's cheek she calmed down and sniffled a bit and yawned 'tired?

'hmm.. she nodded

'go to sleep... allie's eyes closed as she was dosing off 

'i love you bea.. she mumbled

'i love you too... bea fell asleep as well 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

allie was up feeling like death all warmed up and she groaned as she woke up, moving her hand over to bea she wasnt there, turning to see the time it said 11.30, getting out of bed she went into the bathroom and got into the shower, once she cleaned her hair she felt really nauseous so she got out of the shower and threw up a couple times in the toilet, once the feeling passed she finished her shower got dressed and brushed her teeth, going down the stairs bea, debbie and alex were at the table having breakfast.. 

'morning everyone... she sheepishly walked into the kitchen 

'morning mama you hungry

'no thanks im fine... allie didnt look at bea she went straight to the kitchen and made a cup of tea and took it outside on the balcony and sat down

'mum is mama okay?

'im not sure debbie 

'alex and i are gonna spend the day out so you should talk to her 

'i will... after they finished breakfast alex and debbie left the house and bea cleaned up the kitchen keeping a plate for allie, once finished she made a coffee for herself and went outside to the balcony and sat down with allie who was just staring at the sky... allie knew bea was there and she wasnt sure how to start this conversation but she was gonna try cause damn it she loved this woman and what they have together, 

'im sorry bea, i never meant what i said last night , saying you were like ashley was shameful of me, i disrespected you last night and im really sorry for that... bea sat there quietly letting allie say what she wanted first, 'i dont know what even happened last night its like i was another person and i couldnt control what i was doing, i was manic i guess

'i accept your apology

'i dont deserve it

'why not allie? people make mistakes every day including me, you deserve so much allie and i want to be the one to give it to you, i want to be the person for you to lean on, the person to love you forever... bea stood up and kneeled between allie's legs and put her hands on her knees 'allie i love you so much and i get that you struggle especially with your emotions but im here for you with you.... allie nodded

'so you dont want to dump my ass?

'i happen to love your ass so i think i will keep it.. bea smiled and pulled allie towards her by her shirt and kissed her lips 'i love you beautiful

'i love you too babe... allie's stomach rumbling made them both laugh

'hungry?

'i guess so

'come inside i have food for you

'i dont know if i can stomach anything

'you should eat to soak up some of the alcohol

'alright lead the way, they both went inside and bea heated up a plate of food for allie and allie ate her pancakes with bacon and syrup. after she ate they settled on the couch with allie's head in bea's lap and bea's fingers going through her hair

'should we put a movie on?

'yea sure you chose bea.... bea chose out finding nemo and put it on, they sat in there position for a while and 15 minutes into the movie allie fell asleep and as bea got more comfortable by putting her legs up on the table she too fell asleep

debbie and alex walked in a couple hours later, they came home early as it started to rain so they walked into the house and put there stuff on the table.. 'mum where are you?

walking through the house there was no answer and when they walked into the lounge room both bea and allie were fast asleep and bea had now taken up the spooning position, debbie smiled and was thankful that they were good as it was a little tense earlier, getting her mums red blanket she threw it over them and turned the tv off and they went up to debbie's room and sat on the bed

'debbie my mum texted me and wants to see us for a coffee tomorrow are you up for it?

'me and you?

'yes its okay if you dont want to

'no i would like to i just dont think she likes me

'i dont care what she thinks i love you and thats all that matters, 

'alright tomorrow at 11am

'thank you i will text her

'no worries babe, while you do that im gonna go make dinner

'alright i will come down and help soon... debbie went downstairs and into the kitchen opening the fridge to see what she could make, seeing the chicken she decided on stuffed chicken breast a cheese sauce, taking the chicken out along with spinach, cheese and veggies, she prepped the chicken and veggies and put it in the oven and it would take 20 minutes, she got too making the cheese sauce so put cream, cheese, salt, pepper, garlic, italian herbs and paprika in a sauce pan and left it to simmer on low, alex came into the kitchen 

'mum will meet us at the cafe down the road at 11

'okay cool,

'what can i do to help?

'the food is cooking so you can set the table... as alex set the table debbie went to wake up her parents, walking into the lounge room sh giggled when she couldnt see allie's head as it was tucked into her mum's boobs, crouching near them she gentle shook her mum and she stirred

'mum dinner is nearly ready

'hmm what time is it?

''6.30

'shit we slept for like 5 hours

'how are you gonna sleep tonight mum?

'no idea, oh well let me get this one up

'alright mum and come to the table... bea nodded and debbie went back to the kitchen, 

'baby you gotta get up.. all she got from allie was mumbling..'allie we have been sleeping for ages you need to get up and have dinner

'we havnt even had lunch yet how the hell could you think about dinner? bea giggled

'we slept through it allie... allie lifted her head and looked around 

'fuck really?

'yea its 6.30 and dinner is almost ready

'shit do i have time for a shower before we eat?

'i dont think so debbie said its nearly ready

'alright lets eat and than i need another shower

'you sure do, your sweating and you made me sweat as well

'sorry its probably the alcohol seeping out of my paws, it doesnt happen often only when i drink too much

'its fine lets eat first.. getting up they made there way to the table and sat down as alex and debbie were putting the plates on the table and get drinks

'thanks guys it smells so good

'no worries mum, what do you 2 want to drink?

'just water for me please

'okay mama, mum how about you?

'i will have water as well... handing a bottle of water over to her parents and a coke for herself and alex she sat down to eat, allie wasnt really hungry so she had a few fork fulls and mostly moved her food around the plate, her mind kept going to what she said to bea being like ashley and it made her sick how she could treat bea like that, bea who had been there for her since the beginning, looking after her when she got sick, cared for her, showed her so much love it made her cry... putting her fork down she stood up abruptly making the others jump 

'i gotta go do something i will be back 

'allie where are you going?

'i gotta get get something

'please dont go allie your not feeling well... allie leaned down and kissed bea's head

'im okay, i wont be long... putting some shoes on and picking up the car keys she left the house

'what was that mum?

'i have no idea

'are you still fighting?

'no we talked and sorted everything out.. i dont know whats going on

'its alright mum she wont be long, i will clean up you should go shower

'i will, thank you both for dinner... bea got up and went upstairs and got into the shower, when she finished she dressed into shorts and a t-shirt and sat on the bed with a book to read, she was sitting there for an hour when allie walked into the room

'your back

'yea sorry i had do get some stuff, can you come with me please? allie stuck out her hand for bea to take which she did and she was pulled up from the bed into the most loving kiss from her beauty, pulling apart bea's breathing was heavy

'what was that for?

'cause i love you more than life itself and you deserve the world

'i dont want the world i just want you... allie smiled 'how did you even drive? your not supposed too

'it was hard im not gonna lie but it was worth it. alright come with me.. allie pulled bea along with her and bea followed her down the stairs as she took the chair lift, she jumped off and held bea's hand and they walked out the backyard 

'we are going down stairs

'what for?

' you will see, im gonna walk down slowly so just bare with me... allie walked down the stairs slowly with bea right behind her, bea wanted to pick her up but allie said she was fine to walk, when they reached the bottom allie took a deep breath and stabled her self, taking bea's hand again they walked over to the pool and bea's mouth fell open

'whats this for? the pool had the super jets on and bubbles all through the water, there was rose petals in the water and on the path towards the pool, there was a bottle of champagne with 2 glasses beside the pool on the table

'for you, cause last night i was such an asshole 

'you werent an asshole,

'i hurt you

'yea you did but you apologised 

'not enough, what i said about ashley and you was wrong, you would never hurt me, you never gave me a reason to not trust you, you would never hit me and treat like she did,

'i never will

'i know and im sorry for everything so i want you to relax and enjoy.. bea smiled and kissed allie

'thank you, i should go get changed

'you dont have to worry about that debbie and alex went to franky's place for the night so its just us

'no clothes?

'no clothes babe... they both stripped there clothes and got into the warm water, allie poured them both a glass of champagne and bea just realised the chocolate strawberries, handing over a glass to bea she faced her

'here's to you babe, the love of my life.. i love you bea

'i love you too baby, drinking some of there champagne allie bought the strawberries over and fed one to bea 'mm so yum there my favourite 

'i know thats why o got the.. after eating a few she put the plate down and turned back to bea who's lips were on hers immediately making allie moan, they made out for a while enjoying being close to each other, bea's legs wrapped around allie's waist keeping there lips connected, allie's tongue going into bea's mouth caressing her tongue, allie's hands going to bea's ass supporting her and squeezing her ass bea moaning, allie pulled back and a little and looked into bea's face moving a strand of hair behind her ear

'your so beautiful.. bea blushed which allie thought was so cute 'so cute, allie moved in going to kiss bea but she just grazed her lips so sexually that bea almost came right there and than, bea chased her lips pushing forward and pulling allie's bottom lip into her mouth.. allie moved one of her hands to the front going down to bea's mound, pushing 2 fingers into her hot lips she made contact with bea's clit. bea was so into kissing that she didnt realise allie moved her hand to her core so it made her jump slightly but the sexy moan to follow turned allie on big time. 

'oh fuck that feels good.. bea dropped her head one allie's shoulder as allie pushed 2 fingers into bea's wet entrance and bea tightened her hold around allie's neck. allie's fingers going in and out and bea's hips started bouncing

'ride my fingers baby.. bea bounced up and down on allie's fingers pushing them deeper and deeper each time.. allie wraps her sexy lips around bea's plump nipples and bea was a moaning mess and they were sure the neighbours would hear them but they didnt care, bea's orgasm hit hard as ground her hips even harder and allie's thumb rubbing her clit bea's body shook as she called out allie's name over and over again trying hard not to be too loud, biting lightly on allie's shoulder at the same time.. bea hugged allie as she tried to calm her breath down..after they held each other for a while bea lifted her head kissing allie's lips

'my heart is beating so fast.. bea puts one of allie's hands on her chest to feel her beating heart 'it beats fast for you and only you... allie smiled

'i love you babe so much

'i love you too allie.. they spent another hour in the pool in the same position as neither of them wanted to be away from the other, 'its freaking cold allie

'i know you go up and get in the shower and i will be up soon

'how are you getting up stairs?

'im just gonna do it slowly

'no come on lets go inside together, 

'no babe its fine and its cold you will get sick

'dont worry about that... pulling allie up she got out of the pool and pulled allie into her arms and walked in the house and up to the shower with allie in her arms, they had a hot shower to warm up and got into bed together snuggling into each other and falling asleep

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	67. double wammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the double wedding

it was the day of the double wedding and franky had stayed at bea's house while bridgets parents were at franky and bridgets place supporting there little girl, boomer had also stayed at bea's place as well, bea was doing franky's hair and debbie was doing boomers hair, they had set up the lounge room as a mini beauty salon, allie and maxine had just walked into the house after picking up liz and some food for all the girls, alex was upstairs getting himself ready and the only guy allowed in the house, as bea was doing franky's hair she could tell how nervous she was and franky DOES NOT DO NERVOUS!!!

'hey franky calm down 

'i cant red, im shitting myself

'bridget loves you and she cant wait to be your wife so just relax

'sorry i just you know.. i never had anyone like her in my life, apart from you, deb and the girls all my family have fucked me off. 

'ah dont worry franky i got cha..

'thanks boomer, so you ready to get married?

'yep cant wait, me and this little bub and dom are gonna be a family, 

'boomer you get the family you always wanted.. 

'yea franky i have waited so long for this to happen..

'we both have... franky and boomer smiled at each other as they saw allie slowly walk over to them with drinks, handing franky one with champagne and one to boomer with orange juice, she went back to the kitchen to get 2 more with champagne for bea and herself, handing one to bea she kissed her lips and stood straight waiting for maxine to give debbie and liz there drinks and join them. 

'okay ladies today we celebrate franky and boomer, 2 strong woman who found the love of there lives, congratulations girls we wish you nothing but the best cheers... clinking there glasses they all had a couple sips and continued to get ready, 

'maxine, liz you can use the spare room to get ready

'thank you love... they walked up the stairs and into the room, 

'bea, deb how long till there hair is done?

'5 minutes mama and boomer will be done

'okay good and you babe?

'a couple minutes i will be done

'great im gonna go to our room to start getting ready it will take me a bit longer.

'i will help you allie just wait for me

'im gonna go up and start my hair and make up 

'alright i wont be long..

'franky and boomer you can dress down here no one can see we will all be upstairs

'okay thanks allie... allie smiled and went upstairs, her walking was improving but the stairs was still a major problem which frustrated her, going into the room she got her robe and went for a shower, when she came out bea was there tidying up the room, going over to bea she wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her flush against her own kissing her neck

'the shower is free babe

'thank you but i was hoping we could shower together, 

'sorry babe but you know if we showered together we would be late.. bea giggled

'it would be worth it just to touch you

'your a little minx, get in the shower.. letting go of be she walked towards the bathroom...

'yes boss.. allie shook her head and smiled at her cheeky girlfriend as she went for a shower, allie was sitting on the chair straightening her long blonde locks but stopped in her tracks when bea walked out dripping wet and naked from the shower, allie's eyes found bea's in the mirror and she gulped at the intensity

'beaaaaa what are you doing?

'nothing just getting ready.. bea shrugged her shoulders and went over to the wardrobe to get her outfit on, as she walked around the room taking out undies and a bra and setting it all on the bed she didnt realise allie lost her concentration and was now staring at bea walking around. bea heard a big huff from allie and turned to face her with a big smile on her face

'you okay babe?

'your a shit head

'why?

'you know why. you come out here wet and naked and how am i supposed to act, i cant even concentrate 

'sorry babe but i didnt take a towel

'your not sorry and you did it on purpose you little shit.. bea smirked and walked towards allie leaning down to kiss her lips

'let me help you get ready

'but a bra and undies on and you behave yourself you can

'yes ma'am.. bea had finished straightening her hair and allie took out the curler to curl the ends

'can curl the ends please?

'of course babe, do you hair serum?

'i bought i new one its in the top draw, an hour later and bea was ready and had headed down stairs to help frnaky and boomer with the rest of the gang accept allie who was just about to get dressed, she wanted to surprise bea with her dress so sent her down stairs to help the others, bea walked into the lounge room smiling when she saw boomer in her white wedding dress and franky in her white suit with a purple tie.. 

'you 2 look amazing 

'thanks red, should i go with black shoes or white? i got both cause i couldnt decide

'white for sure

'white it is.. boomer you ready?

'i need to put my shoes on and thats it, where's allie bea?

'im right here... allie said as she slowly walked down the stairs in her beautiful red dress that stopped just above her knees, it had long lacey sleeves and it was tight on the top and flared out on the bottom, she matched it with black heels which she wasnt sure if she should wear them due to her sore legs but she took another pair of shoes with her just in case, her make up was natural and he hair cascaded over her shoulders, bea's breath got stuck in her throat at how beautiful allie looked

'babe you look amazing, absolutely beautiful

'thank you baby, you look sexy as... bea was wearing a black suit with a purple vest and bow tie

'thank you, alright everyone ready? they all nodded and bea went and checked the cars were ready and they all got in and headed to the beach, the limo's pulled up at the beach and towards one of the tents, there were 2 big tents one for franky and boomer and the other for dom and bridget.. getting out of the car they all walked into the tent and sat down on the chairs in front of the mirror. bea handing out drinks to everyone and sat on one of the chairs and allie sat in her lap and allie's arm went around her neck

'how you feeling boomer? you okay?

'im alright bea, im a little nervous i dont want to forget my vows

'dont worry booms you will be fine, if you forget just speak from the heart plus if anyone of you 4 would forget its my dumb dumb of a brother... they all laughed

'thats true, he would forget his head if it wasnt screwed on.. said boomer

'alright ladies ite time to got.... alex walked in with a big smile on his face and walked over to debbie kissing her cheek

'you look beautiful babe... debbie was wearing a lavender coloured dress and she looked so grown up

'thank you, you look very handsome in your new suit... 

'boomer and franky had talked about who would walk them down the isle a while ago and franky asked bea but boomer wanted to ask bea as well being her best friend so they decided bea would walk them both down the isle one on each arm.. debbie handed both brides there bouquet and held onto bea's arms getting ready to walk down, 

debbie walked with allie and alex to the seats and sat next to maxine and liz, the tents were set up along with 2 isle's so they could all walk out at the same time, it was like a V shape and as bea walked franky and boomer out bridget would be walked out by her dad and dom and they would meet at the front point, it made franky laugh when the did rehearsals a couple days before saying that the V followed her everywhere... the music started and the celebrant asked everyone to stand up which they did, there werent a lot of people there about 80 guests as all 4 of them didnt have much family including bridget and it was more friends and some work colleagues and kaz was there as well.. they all walked down the isle to the song 'earned it' from the fifty shades of grey soundtrack, it most definitely wasnt traditionally but her what about the wedding is and bea smiled when she saw her singing along with the song it was after all her absolute favourite song ever and she had caught allie singing it on multiple occasions, when they reached the front bea kissed franky and boomer on the cheek and stepped to dom and bridget whispering to them both to look after her girls and they both replied 

'will do... stepping back she went and sat beside allie and the wedding began with the celebrant taking over

'franky, bridget, susan and dom would like to thank you all for being here, today we are here to celebrate these 2 couple's in holy matrimony, it a very special day today and not only is a family to be joined but this will be my very first same sex marriage to officiate and i am so very pleased to do so.. these 4 people will now share there vows with each other, franky would you like to go first? franky nodded and held bridgets hand

'bridget today in front of out family and friends i give you my heart, my soul and everything i am, before you i never felt love, it was like you bought out the little girl inside of me looking to be loved and showed her how a real woman should be treated, i used to have my walls up all the time and you bulldozed them down and saw who i truly am, you saved me from myself and i love you more than i can express and i would be so proud to call you my wife, 

'thank you franky bridget please go ahead

'franky your the woman i have always looked for in my life, you are the most beautiful, sweetest and caring woman i have ever met even though you try to be a hard ass, you say i saved you but you saved me franky, i never had anyone to put me first the way you do, you love me in a way i never thought i could be loved. i love you my sweet caring franky and i always will, 

bea looked over at allie who had tears rolling down her cheeks and she wiped them for her and grabbed her hand before smiling, 

'thank you bridget and franky beautiful words for your loved one, susan would you like to go? boomer nodded

'dom before i met ya i always dreamed of having a family with a couple little babies around and i never thought it would happen until i met ya and you ended up being my best friends long lost brother... they all laughed 'i met ya and ya changed my life, your the most amazing and sweetest guy i have ever met, i love you for loving me as i am and i cant wait to start our family together, 

'thank you susan, dom please go ahead

'susan when i first me you and started to get to know you i thought there was no way you could be interested in someone like me but as we progressed i fell in love with you more and more each day, susan your absolutely perfect and starting a life with you is everything i have ever wanted, i love you baby... he turned to bea and smiled 'bea this is my promise to and franky that i will love susan and keep her safe, i will make sure she is always happy and if i do anything to hurt her i will front myself to you both.. he looked at both bea and franky and they both nodded and he turned back to susan smiling 

'thank you dom such beautiful words for your beautiful bride..... 'i will now have the rings please... debbie walked up handing them all the rings 'please repeat after me.. with this ring i thee wed... they all repeated the words and slid the rings on the marriage finger

'i now pronounce you wife and wiafe and husband and wife, you may kiss the bride... they all kissed and everyone stood up clapping and cheering as the couples walked down the isle towards the limousines and getting in going to the places they chose to do the photos, the others were told to go to the huge tent set up not far from where the reception was which was only a 5 minute walk

'mum im gonna walk over with alex

'alright baby we wont be far behind, i gotta show allie something first

'okay mum.... debbie and alex walked off with everyone else and debbie was quite surprised to see a huge wooden walk path that was built for the guests of the wedding so they didnt have to walk on the grass with heels, everyone followed debbie as they headed towards the tent and as they entered there were waiters waiting with drinks and nibbles for everyone. 

'so babe what do you have to show me? grabbing allie's hand

'follow me sexy.. allie followed bea to franky's tent and sat closed it up when they walked in, sitting on the 3 seater couch bea pulled allie into her lap

'what are you doing?

'franky and them wont be here for about 45 minutes and i want to spent some time with you alone, this last week and we have barely had time together so i just want to be here with you, i need to be close to you and i missed you, is that okay? allie smiled

'of course it is, i have feeling the same but i know that it would calm down after the wedding so i was okay with waiting

'well i dont want to wait, i just want you in my arms, i want to feel you next to me... allie snuggled into bea's arms kissing her cheek

'i love you bea so much

'i love you too babe

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

an hour later the 3 brides and groom had made there entrance and were now seated at the bridal table which was located at the front of the tent, a long table with the 4 of them seated and was decorated with flowers and candles, the other tables were 6 seater rectangle tables and also had flowers and candles and a couple platters in the middle to snack on before the main food comes out, one a cold meat platter and the other had cut up cheeses, olives, carrots, and greek salad and bread as well as some dips, there was a bar set up and waiters were serving the guests drinks, 

'allie what do you want to drink?

'champagne please

'okay debbie and shane what do you want to drink?

'we will have coke mum... 

'liz coke?

'yes please love

'maxi vodka?

'that would be great...bea signalled for a waiter and he came over

'yes miss what can i get you to drink?

'we will have a champagne, 3 cokes, 1 vodka and orange and a scotch on the rocks please

'sure i wont be long... the waiter came back a few minutes later and handed out the drinks

'thank you before you go can i get another scotch please... he nodded and walked off

'babe 2 straight up

'yep i just want to relax and enjoy the day... allie nodded and grabbed a bread roll to eat 'allie dont get mad cause i want to drink

'no babe dont get me wrong im not mad at you i just worry when you drink to much, i dont want you to be sick tomorrow

'dont worry i will be fine, lets just relax and enjoy ourselves.... picking up her glass as did allie they clinked and had a sip and kissed a few times giggling into the kisses when thye heard debbie making gagging noises

'debbie remind me next time you and alex are kissing to make the same sounds... allie laughed and debbie giggled

'whatever mama.. debbie shrugged as she stuffed her face with bread 

'debb close your mouth when you eat

'sorry mother.. she mocked 

'who are you?

'im your daughter and you love me

'thats debatable right now... picking up her drink and throwing it down and laughing when debbie poked her tongue out. bea looked over at the bridal table to see how happy the couples were sitting there holding hands, franky turned her head and they smiled at each other and franky mimed 'i love you' and bea mimed it back, bea's attention was taken back to the table when food was placed in front of her and the others, looking down her mouth watered when she saw she had lamb crusted cutlets with garlic mash, honey carrots and a creamy mushroom sauce. there was 2 different meals and looking over at allie she had chicken stuffed with cheese and spinach and a side of roasted potatoes, asparagus and red wine jus...

'this looks so good allie

'i know, it smells amazing... cutting some chicken she put it in her mouth moaning at the taste, cutting another one she fed it to bea who hummed

'god thats good, here taste mine baby.. bea cut some of her meat and fed it to allie

'hmm we should use this catering again there pretty good

'definitely... they ate there food and the dishes were cleared from the table and ordering fresh drinks and bea was starting to feel the buzz. 

the dj had light music playing since the start and now that everyone had eaten the dance floor was open to everyone and the music was turned up, debbie was the first on the floor pulling poor alex up with her and he didnt even have a chance to say no so he just went with it, other guests joined them within a couple minutes and debbie went up to the bridal table dancing in front of them

'common guys get up here... gidge get your woman up here and uncle dom get your woman up here too.... they all laughed as they got up and made there way to the dance floor.. 

'debbie im going to the bathroom i will be back

'alright babe.. he laughed as debbie danced around everyone not giving a shit if she looked silly and he fell even more in love with debbie that very moment... he took off and debbie went over to her mum sitting in her lap

;'mum come and dance

'we will baby soon, 

'no come now, mama come up

'im not sure i can debbie, im just not there yet

'dont worry mum will look after you... bea pushed debbie to get up so she could stand up, turning around to face allie she smiled and put her hand out 

'come and dance with me

'i cant bea

'do you trust me?

'of course i do

'than come and dance with me... allie looked at bea not sure if she should go up but she did trust bea so took her hand allowing bea to pull her up and they slowly walked to the dance floor going to the side closer tot he bridal table bea knowing the girls and dom woulndt allow anyone to bump into them allowing allie to go slow, bea passed franky who slapped her ass 

'dont touch my girl franky

'sorry blondie its just so delicious i had to

'she is mine so dont touch her

'yes boss... bea giggled as allie put her hands around bea's neck and bea's hands went around allie's waist pulling her flush against herself as they danced together slowly

'you look beautiful allie

'thank you babe, that suit looks sexy on you.... moving closer to bea's ear 'but it would look better on the bedroom floor... allie smirked when she felt bea's hands tighten on her waist

'fuck allie dont do that right now... allie hadnt moved from bea's ear and kept going

'are you wet babe?

'allie you better stop before i drag you to the bathroom and fuck you

'hmm maybe thats what i want... kissing bea's neck she felt bea tremble.... allie pulled back and saw the desire in bea's eyes 

'lets go... bea held allie's hand and they began walking towards the exit, when they got outside allie looked around but she didnt want to go to the bathrooms they were a bit more classier than that, 

'bea where are we gonna go?

'umm i think we should go to the other tents up there where the wedding was,

'it will take me forever to walk there

'well lucky im here ay.. picking allie up in her arms bea walked up the little hill and entered the tent putting allie down on the couch and going to the opening and zipping up the tent and than heading over to allie... half an hour later they entered back into the wedding franky laughing at bea's jacket as the buttons were done up wrong

'geez red at least try look like you didnt get your freak on.. pulling bea towards herself she undid her jacket to fix it up

'shit i didnt realize, actually dont worry about it im taking it off anyway and i will stay with my shirt and vest

'good idea red im gonna do the same thing, 

'so frnkay how does it feel to be a married woman

'it feels good red, i cant believe she wants me, like really wants me like i want her

'of course she would franky she loves you

'i love her too red so much

'im glad your happy franky, you deserve it... franky pulled bea into a tight hug them both embracing each other.. pulling apart when dom was at the microphone 'i gotta go red

'off you go... everyone took there seats as dom began talking

'i would like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate with the 4 of us, today i married the most beautiful woman in the world and i have never been so happy with you baby, franky and bridget you both look fantastic today, 

'too right we do... said franky as they all laughed

'franky your head is getting too big for ya... he laughed 'alright enough of that i just want to say thank you and please enjoy the night, eat, drink and dance but be careful of debbie's dance moves she is a fire cracker... everyone laughed and cheered 'i will pass pass it on to bridget and franky.. handing the microphone to franky 

'on behalf on bridget, boomer, dom and i we would like to thank everyone for coming, i would mostly like to thank bea, allie and debbie for helping us organise the wedding with us, it hasnt been easy but it was definitely worth it... thank you again and i know boomer has a special announcement to make so booms get up here... she gave the microphone to boomer and she smiled

'dom and frnaky have said all there is to say but i have a special announcement so can i have dom, bea, debbie, maxi, liz, frnaky and bridget on the dance floor please... everyone stood on the dance floor and boomer stood in front of them, 

'these people right here have been my family for as long as i can remember, they have always been there to love and support me, as everyone knows im pregnant about 4-5 months along but what no one knows yet is that im pregnant with triplets.... all the guest erupted with tooting and hollering franky ran up to boomer hugging her

'im so happy for you boomer

'thanks franky... they all took there turns hugging boomer and congratulating her.. boomer looked at dom who had a few tears rolling down his face and he went and kissed boomer 

'are you serious?

'yes babe 2 boys and a girl, i found out a couple days ago

'wow i cant believe it

'i hope your happy about it

'im absolutely ecstatic baby, i love you

'i love you too... hugging each other he kissed her cheek and than her belly turning to see a happy bea standing there

'you had to go for 3 ay?

'what can i say i got strong swimmers.. he laughed as his sister hugged him and allie

'im gonna be an aunty i cant wait, 

'im gonna be a dad to 3 babies holy crap, i cant wait im so excited... they all went back to sit down and they did the cake cutting and the first dance for both couples and after that the dance floor was open again, by this stage bea had had a lot to drink as had allie actually which she didnt realise till she tried to get up to dance with bea and almost fell but bea caught her

'shit are you okay baby?

'im good babe thanks for catching me

'i will always be there to catch you when you fall... smiling at bea she kissed her gently 

'thank you, lets go dance i love this love song... they went to the dance floor allie's head on bea's shoulder swaying to the rhythm of the music, debbie and alex were dancing together, as was bridget and franky, dom and boomer, liz and max, maxine met one of bridgets friends and they hit ot off and they were dancing and kaz was dancing with a guy bridget worked with, bea and allie were in the own little world and every now and than allie would lift her head looking into the eyes of the woman she loves more than anything and they would share little kisses and smiles, 

'i cant wait to call you my wife babe

'me to bea, you will be mine forever and you cant get away from me

'i would never even try, i love you too much 

a couple hours later the 2 couples were fare-welled as they took off to a hotel ready to go to there honeymoon tomorrow, franky and bridget were going to bali and boomer and dom were going to america new york, miami and las vegas, it was once last big trip for them both especially now after finding out about the triplets, 

most of the guests were gone the usual suspects left there, bea, allie, debbie, alex, liz and max, maxi and kaz. bea and allie were utterly drunk and talking shit to the group as they sat around the table still drinking, kaz was pretty drunk as well and the othere were fine, maxine only had a couple drinks, 

'ya know allie i saw you 2 sneak off earlier, where did you go? kaz smirked as bea went red and allie giggled

'mama we went for a walk

'for 40 minutes?

'hmm i walk slow

'good excuse but we all know what you 2 were up too.. you couldnt keep it in your pants for the night?

'have seen bea? she is so smoking hot... they all laughed when bea stuck her head in allie's shoulder and groaned

'babe dont be embarrassed

'allie stop please, 

'okay fine i will behave... until we get home

'oh god i do not need to hear all this.. debbie groaned 'alex lets go and leave these trouble makers to it, mum are you alright to get home?

'i will bring the 2 trouble makers home

'thanks maxi, bye everyone see you soon... deb and alex walked out leaving the others there

'lets do some shots.

'no bea it will make me sick

'well babe im gonna do a couple... the waiters were still there so she called one over

'yes miss what can i get you?

'i would like 4 wet pussy shots and 2 scotch on the rocks for me and my friend and a champagne for my sexy woman.. the waiter suppressed a giggle as he went and made the drinks and bringing them back to the table putting them down

'here allie for you

'no thanks babe you have it

'oh i will, kaz 2 for you 2 for me.. handing them over they clinked the glasses and threw them both back followed by the other one and chased it with the scoth but seen as it was straight scotch they both almost choked on it

'oh fuck why did i listen to you bea

'i dont know but that wasnt a good chaser... the other laughing at kaz and bea... they had been sitting there for an hour and many more drink consumed by allie, bea and kaz.. kaz picked up her drink 

'ya know bea your alright in my book, you look after this one here and we are good.. she slurred out

'i will always look after her.. bea slurred as well..... allie stood up slowly

'im gonna go to the bathroom... allie slowly walked weaving in and out from the tables and chairs and lost her balance falling from being to drunk

'oh fuck that hurt.... 

'shit allie fell.. bea yelled and got up going over to her trying to help her up but she lost her balance as well falling right beside allie who was laughing... 

'bubba are you okay? kaz stumbled over there and tripped over bea's foot and fell on top of her with a grunt

'fuck kaz what the hell just happened? how are we all on the floor? a laughing liz, maxine and max came over helping them up but not before they took some photos and sent them to franky

'come on lets get you 3 home, kaz i will drive you home 

'i dont even know where i live right now.... allie and bea burst out laughing

'just bring her to our house she can sleep on the fold out couch

'alright lets get you 3 up

'i cant get up, i need help

'thats an understatement bea,,, they helped the girls up and helped them to the car

'i really need to pee maxi.. allie tried to whisper but it came out loud enough for them all to hear

'babe just piss in the pot plant over there

'i will not!!! i am a lady

'oh well sorrry miss la-di-da maxi take her to the bathroom before she pisses in the car... half an hour later they pulled up to bea's house and max and liz had followed maxine to help her get them in the house, allie had passed out and she could not be woken so max carried her in the house, a stumbing bea followed behind him directing him up the stairs and to put allie on the bed... kaz was all over the place and maxine had to basically put her to bed on the fold out couch, liz, max and maxine left and bea took allie's dress off with a struggle cause allie was a completes dead weight and she was shattered drunk, finally she took her dress off and after some struggle took her suit off throwing it to the side and got into bed with her beauty, an arm going over allie's waist and allie snuggled into bea's chest and they both fell into a deep slumber


	68. why do i do this to myself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recovery is a bitch, a surprise ending

when bea opened her eyes the whole room was spinning and she closed them quickly, groaning she felt a weight on her chest and slowly opened her eyes and looked down her eyes drawn to blonde hair sprawled on her chest, her head was pounding and her stomach hurt, rolling allie over gently to lay her down she got out of bed walking slowly to the bathroom and using the toilet, standing over the basin she washed her hands and splashed cold water on her face, turning off the tap she placed her hands on the edge as dizzyness overtook her 'fuck me' she moaned 'why do i do this to myself' turning slightly when she heard the door open and allie bend over the toilet vomiting, bea pulled herself together and grabbed a hand towel wetting it and turning to allie who was now standing back up and facing bea

'allie sit on the side of the bath... allie eased down and bea put the cold cloth on her head

'fuck i feel like death

'i know me too, 

'did you throw up

'no but i think i will soon my stomach is killing me.. allie leaned into bea gently kissing her stomach and rubbing it softly

;mmm that feels nice, come on babe lets go back to bed and lay down... allie nodded and bea helped her up and they both wobbled back to the bed and laid down getting under the covers together, there was a knock on the door not too long later

'come in... the door opened and debbie's head poked in 

'hey you 2 alright?

'if by alright we feel like crap than you we do... debbie laughed as she walked in and sat on the bed

'do you want something to eat?

'ohhh no thanks debb it might make an appearance 

'yea the thought of it makes me sick

'okay than i will go get you both some pain killers and water... they both nodded and debbie went downstairs

'allie where is the hot water bottle? my stomach is throbbing

'its down stairs in the kitchen draw

'fuck its so far, 

'stay there babe i will ask debbie to get it... allie stood up and exited the room stopping at the top of the stairs

'DEBBIE!!!!! 

'yo whats up mama?

'in the draw in the kitchen there is the hot water bottle can you put some hot water in it and bring it up here for your mum

'okay i wont be long... allie went back to lay down but as she entered the room bea sprung out of the bed and ran into the bathroom throwing up, allie followed to check on her , bea was on her knees vomiting and allie was rubbing her back while holding her hair back

'its okay babe throw it all up now it will make you feel better... bea could only groan in response, after a few minutes bea got up and brushed her teeth 

'fuck that burnt my chest

'its the acid from the alcohol, lets get in bed i can hear debbie coming... once they were in bed debbie came in with her hands full and placed all the stuff on the side table near bea's side, 

'alright mum the hot water bottle for you, a bottle of water and aspirin for both of you and a bowl of fruit so you have something in your bellies, 

'thanks debbie we appreciate it, 

'well im gonna go out with alex and were gonna drop kaz off at home

'she is here?

'you dont remember mum? she came home with you 2 last night, maxine, liz and max bought you all home, all 3 of you were trashed and im pretty sure your all still drunk, kaz has been throwing up for the last couple hours

'yea she can drink like a fish but cant handle a hang over for shit

'umm mama neither of you can

'very true, debbie just leave her here to sleep it off, at least we are here for her if she needs anything at home there is no one there

'thats a good idea she keeps falling asleep... allie smiled

'just put a bottle of water near her and let her be

'alright i will, if you need anything call me

'we will, where are you going?

'to the beach, its pretty hot today

'i was wondering why i was sweating, debbie can you please flick on the air-con?

'i will mum, alright get better soon i will see you guys later bye

'bye sweet heart... debbie left the room and met alex down stairs and they left going out for the day after debbie put a bottle of water and pain killers beside kaz and flicked the air-con on... bea and allie laid in bed allie was massaging bea's head

'thank you babe that feels good

'anytime baby, your bloody sweating

'i know sorry im freaking boiling. 

'maybe you should have a cool shower?

'i want to but i feel too sick to

'i will help you bea, we can both shower lord knows i need one too i stink... bea giggled and nodded

'alright lets go but slowly... allie got out of bed and went around to bea and helped her out of bed and they went to the bathroom together, allie stripped them down and they got in, they both moaned as the cool water hit there bodies, allie cleaned bea's hair and than her body and then washed herself while bea leaned against the wall to steady herself, once they finished allie wrapped a towel around her self and one around bea, walking back to the bed they got in not bothering to get dressed just leaving themselves in the towels, allie put the hot water bottle on bea's tummy and they both had a piece of fruit and water...bea yawned and turned on her side to face allie

'tired?

'yea my eyes are hurting.. allie turned on her side to face bea her finger running down bea's face and across 

'go to sleep babe you need to rest.... allie whispered... bea's eyes were slowly closing exhaustion taking over her body, she fell asleep a few minutes later, allie went downstairs to check on kaz, when she walked into the lounge room kaz was laying on the fold out couch looking at her phone

'hey mama

'oh allie i think im dying

'i think you getting old... allie giggled

'how much did i drink?

'so much, you and bea both drank plenty, you 2 were doing shots together

'fuck why did you let me do that? she huffed

'i was too drunk to even know what was going on... kaz turned to lay on her side

'oh fuck my back hurts

'thats cause we fell

'what? how?

'i dont even know but i know me, you and bea all fell

'fuck that explains the bruise on my ass

'its sure does... do you need anything?

'no thanks, debbie gave me aspirin and water so the head ache is slowly going, how do you feel bubba?

'i threw up not long ago and my head is hurting but i will be fine in a few hours bea is the one suffering

'oh im sure if she is feeling as bad as me she would feel like shit

'she was drinking straight scotch all night and to top that with shots she is fucked

'poor bea, she should eat bubba

'yea well she just fell asleep so im gonna leave her to sleep for a while and than i will make her food, 

'good idea just nothing too greasy and nothing with heaps of dairy, anyways i should go leave you girls too it

'no mam hang out and i will make us food

'dont you want to go upstairs and be with bea

'she is dead to the world and im hungry and im gonna make pancakes

'alright sounds good hopefully i can keep it down... allie laughed and went to the kitchen, although allie felt like crap she could deal with it for now so making food was a must right now, deciding on pancakes she took out the ingredients and started to make some, once she was done she made a plate for the sexy red head upstairs and put it in the microwave, cutting up some fruit and making 2 plates for herself and kaz with 3 pancakes, fruit and syrup and taking them into the lounge room and sitting in the bed beside kaz handing her a plate

'thanks bubba it smells great

'no worries enjoy. lets put on a movie

'alright which one? nothing scary

'okay how about step brothers

'yea i like that movie... allie put the movie on and they ate there food, once done they put the plats on the side table neither bothering to go to the kitchen, they got more comfortable in the bed and half way through they were both asleep

\------------------------------------------------------

when allie woke up a couple hours later she was squashed in the middle and wasnt sure why, turning her head she saw bea sleeping behind her and she smiled.. she turned over gently not to wake up kaz and faced bea, her hand going to her cheek rubbing her thumb over her defined cheek bones, bea's eyes fluttered open and she moved into allie's touch

'hey babe when did you come down here?

'im not sure but i woke up and missed you so i came to look for you and you were sleeping with kaz so i got in and i guess i fell asleep

'how do you feel?

'pretty crappy 

'you need to eat i made pancakes

'im comfy i dont want to move

'i know but you need to eat to help soak up the alcohol

'alright fine but after i eat i want snuggles... allie kissed her lips

'i wouldnt have it any other way... they both got out quietly leaving kaz to sleep and they crept into the kitchen

'bea sit in the chair and i will get your food... allie bought the plate over with pancakes, grapes and syrup

'thank you baby... bea ate most of it surprising herself.. sitting back in her chair rubbing her belly and puffing her cheeks

'that was good thanks

'no worries babe, hows your belly?

'sore but it will pass. what time is it?

'2 in the afternoon, do you need to do anything?

'yea i gotta call the caterers and get them to deliver the left over food to the 2 shelters and they need to bring the left over alcohol here

'i will call them now and get it organised, my phone is dead where is yours? bea pulled her phone from her pocket and handed it to allie

'thanks babe. oh you have a few messages

'who from?

''franky said thank you for everything red your the best friend/sister a girl could have, i have a thank you gift for you and allie its in the laundry on the top shelf, i will see you when i get back in 2 weeks......allie looked at bea.. ' should i go check what it is?

'yes please.. allie went to the laundry and bought back a box and placed it on the table and they opened it together

'wow look at all this stuff

'i know she didnt need to get us anything i would do anything for her

'yea but franky isnt into words so this is how she expresses herself.... there was 2 jewellery boxes with matching bracelets that were silver with a dolphin link on it, there was a lotion pack, there was a couples massage voucher, a bottle of bea's favourite scotch and vodka for allie and there was also a voucher for both allie and bea to do go cart racing

'thats really nice of them bea

'yea it is, give me your wrist so i can the bracelet on... bea put allie's on and allie put bea's on

'there beautiful... 

'yea they are.. they sat back down and allie picked up bea's phone

'you also have a message from dom saying thank you for everything and they were taking off for there honey moon, last one is from debbie and she said she will be home at 5 and will make dinner when she gets home

'text boomer and say have fun i love you both and text debbie and say okay thank you will see you later.. once allie sent the messages she called the caterer and organised the food half sent to will and the other half to kaz's shelter and got off the phone

'there is a guy bringing the left over alcohol soon and there getting the food ready to be sent out now

'great thank you baby

'anytime, how about we go sit outside on the swing seat

'that would be good.. going out the back allie lay on the swinging bed first and bea lay between bea's legs

'comfy

'very much so... allie wrapped her arms around bea and placed them on her stomach under her shirt with bea's hands on top and allie had a foot on the floor gently rocking them

'hmm this is life allie well minus this torturous hangover, i was nothing before you came along allie, i was a mere shell and never did anything, the only time i went out was when franky dragged me out after the divorce, you bought me out of my shell, you showed me i was worthy of love.. 

'i feel exactly the same way bea, being with ashley for so long she made me feel worthless and stupid, there wasnt a big gap between you and her and i would normally never do that and to be honest i wasnt ready for anything but when i saw you i couldnt help myself, we have had some rocky times nto gonna lie but i would go through it over and over again if it meant i had you for life. i love you bea

'i love you too baby... they laid there for about 40 minutes

'babe its too hot out here

'i know should we go swimming or do you want to go relax inside?

'a swim would be good.. alright lets go see if kaz wants to join us... walking inside bea went to kaz and sat beside her shaking her shoulder.. 'kaz..hey kaz wake up... kaz groaned and opened her eyes 

'bea whats wrong?

'nothing but if you sleep anymore you wont sleep at night

'what time is it?

'about 3

'fuck thank god i have no work today

'i recon, allie spoke to the caterer and they sent over half of the food to the shelter

'thanks bea it will be really helpful

'anytime, now me and allie are gonna have a swim do you want to come?

'i should get going

'you dont have too kaz i would like it you could come for a swim, i bit of cold water would do us all good

'i dont have anything to wear

'we are gonna swim in bra and undies so you can do the same

'alright i can stay for a while... allie came from upstairs with 3 towels 

'you staying mama?

'i am for a little while, 

'great lets go... as they were walking out the back door there was a knock at the door 

'i will get it, bea went to get the door and a couple of guys were standing there

'hi were here to deliver the alcohol from the wedding are you bea

'yes i am, bring it in and put it all on the bench in the kitchen

'okay, 10 minutes later they were gone and bea was shocked to so much alcohol, her bench, table and half her kitchen was full, 10 boxes of beer 4 boxes of bottles of scotch, 2 boxes of bottles of vodka, 8 boxes of champagne, and another 7 boxes of red and white wine, alize and a mix of other alcohol and about 15 boxes of soft drink and water bottles

'fuck there is so much

'i know bea lets stack it all in the garage and franky and bridget can sort it out, 

'yea lets all move them together it will be quicker, 

'thanks kaz.. it took 15 minutes to move it all and bea locked up the garage and they headed to the pool

they went down to the pool allie struggled with the stairs but bea and kaz helped her down, as they stripped off down to there undies and bra's allie placed the towels on the sun chairs

'you must be sick and tired of helping me

'what do you mean allie?

'well you know you help me walk, help me up and down the stairs, carry my ass around all the time. surely its annoying

'not at all, i secretly love carrying you around i can be your night in shinning armour... bea smiled and kissed allie's cheek, they got into the pool and bea saw kaz had a few scars of her own and curiosity got the better of her, she hadnt spent a tonne of time getting to know kaz and she really should make an effort to get to know kaz better

'kaz can i ask you something? i mean you dont have to answer if you dont want to

'you can ask me anything

'where are your scar's from? bea saw kaz sigh and bea thought maybe she pushed the wrong button 'sorry you dont have to answer

'its fine i just dont talk about them, only allie knows about my past.. 

'its okay mama you can trust bea

'i know its just hard sometimes.. umm there from my father, when i was younger he was very abusive and would take his anger out on me, he would drink a lot and he would get mad at the stupidest things and when mum would go to work he would lay into me, slapping, punching, kicking, hit with the belt and than it got worse

'how?

'he raped me, he would beat me and than rape me.. these scars are all from him, this one near my hip bone he held a knife to me while he raped me but his hand slipped and it sliced my skin, this one on my ribs he kicked me so hard 3 ribs broke and pierced my skin, the one on my back was the most painful and it was after this happened that i took off from home

'what happened?

'he was really drunk and he tied me to the tree out the back yard one night, he had my hands tied up high and my feet were barely touching the ground and i was naked, he played with the knife in his hands and ended up slicing me in a few places my back being the worst and most painful, he raped me and bashed me leaving me hanging there for a few hours and i guess he took pity and cut me loose leaving me on the grass out the back, i was 16 when it happened and this had been going on for 7 years, he passed out around 4 in the morning and i cleaned myself up and packed my stuff and left

'did your mum know?

'yes she did and she was too scared to loose him so did nothing about it, she let me down more than he did

'im sorry kaz, im sorry you went through that, no one should ever go through something like that and your dad was a bastard

'yea he is and i know you know how it feels to go through something like that, 

'yea harry was pretty bad and sometimes i even thought about suicide 

'what made you not go through with it?

'debbie.. if i was gone than she would be with harry and i wont allow that to happen, he could do whatever he wanted to me but if he touched debbie i would kill him and he knew that, debbie was, is and always will be my number one... sorry baby

'dont be she is my number one as well, i would die for her.. bea smiled and kissed allie, bea turned back to kaz

'where is your father now?

'he died

'wait mama you didnt tell me that

'i know sorry but you have had a lot going on in the last few months so i didnt want to add to it

'when did it happen?

'4 days ago

'shit im sorry mama... allie went and hugged her tight and than pulled back and sat next to bea again

'its fine really, i havent seen him in 20 years and now he cant hurt anyone

'yea thats true, how about your mum? kaz scoffed

'she found me on face book and told me about him and i told her to piss off, she wants me to go to the funeral and i said no

'when is it?

'next week

'maybe you should go not for him or her but for yourself to get closure

'i dont know kiddo

'mama i honestly think it would be good for you, think of it like getting your own closure, i will come with you if you want

'bea what do you think? you were kind of in the same situation 

'i didnt go to harry's because i didnt want to deal with his family and i didnt want to see his ugly head but if your after closure than you should go

'alright i guess so, are you sure you want to come allie?

'sure am but if there are stairs you may have to help me

'yea no worries bubba.... they spent an hour in the pool and than got out and lazying around int he sun chairs drying off, they got dressed when they were dry and went inside to see debbie and alex walk in

'hey guys how are you all feeling?

'better than we were debbie thanks, how was your day?

'good mum, we went to bondi beach and had a picnic, we went swimming and than alex and i went jet skiing 

'sounds fun

'it was, im gonna make dinner kaz are you staying?

'please stay mama its been good having you here

'yea it has kaz stay for dinner

'okay sure, what can i do to help?

'its all good me and alex are cooking so you guys relax on the couch... allie, kaz and bea fixed up the couch and watched tv for a while

debbie and alex headed into the kitchen with the few bags they bought home with them, they decided on lasagna with salad and garlic bread, debbie made the lasagna with alex made the salad and garlic bread, an hour later the food was ready and the table set. 

'mum, mama, kaz come and eat... they all walked into the kitchen sitting at the table

'it smells so good debbie

'thanks kaz, please dig in while its hot...they all ate and once finished bea and allie cleaned the kitchen, bea's tummy was still really sore so she had a small piece of lasagna and salad, once they cleaned the kitchen kaz caught a taxi home and the 4 of them retreated to there rooms, bea was laying in bed rubbing her tummy when allie came out of the bathroom after her shower

'your tummy still hurts?

'yea i dont know why it hurts so much

'is it a bruising pain or a tummy pain? here lift your shirt... bea lifted her shirt and allie's eyes went wide

'what is it allie?

'your stomach is all bruised, blue and some slots of black

'what the hell... bea stood up and stood in front of the mirror 'shit how did that happen?

'maybe when you fell last night

'i fell on my back not my front, 

'we should go get you checked out

'where? its late and nothing is open

'i will call the night doctor. lay in bed babe... allie called the doctor and cause they were first on the list he turned up 20 minutes later and allie answered the door

'hi im doctor lewis im here for beatrice smith

'her name is bea she hates to be called beatrice, follow me she is upstairs.. the doctor followed allie up to there room and entered, bea was now in a fetal position with debbie by her side and bea was moaning in pain

'babe the doctor is here.. 

'hi bea whats going on tonight?

'my stomach is hurting so bad.. 

'let me have a look.. he lifted her shirt and saw the bruising and what looked like welts.. have you been hit?

'no i havnt, we had a wedding yesterday and i fell and landed on my back but i was fine after

'do you feel like vomiting?

'i vomited earlier today cause i drank a lot, 

'doctor when she had a shower this mornign those bruises werent there 

'alright i think we should get you to the hospital

'what do you think it is doctor? asked allie

'im really not sure without doing tests and they do that at the hospital, i will call for an ambulance and in the mean time give her something for the pain.. debbie and alex went downstairs to wait for the ambulance and the doctor administered an injection of pain meds, the ambulance didnt take long and bea was loaded on the stretcher in the room and in the mean time alex helped allie down the stairs, when the ambulance officers came down with bea on the stretcher she was loaded in the ambulance

'allie.. where is allie? i need her? bea panicked 

'its okay babe im here.. alex lifted allie into the ambulance and she was allowed to sit beside bea and held her hand 'im here babe its okay you can relax... allie's other hand rubbing bea's cheek getting her to try to relax

'im scared i dont want to be on my own, please dont leave me

'your okay bea i promise i will make sure your okay, im not going anywhere... bea nodded 

'mum we will see you at the hospital, stay strong i love you

'i love you too my baby... the doors closed and the ambulance made its way to the hospital


	69. your to blame

as they took bea into the emergency area allie was escorted to the waiting room, taking a seat she was upset she hated seeing bea upset and hurt and was even more frustrated that the doctor told allie to go to the waiting room as bea yelled she wanted allie to stay, debbie and alex walked in a few minutes later going over to allie

'mama whats going on?

'i dont know deb they told me to wait out here

'really? she was so scared

'i know but they wouldnt let me stay with her.. allie had tears rolling down her cheeks and was pulled to her feet by debbie and into a hug

'its okay mama she will be okay... allie nodded into her shoulder

'yea she is strong.. pulling back they sat down

'im going to get coffee i wont be long

'thanks alex... alex came back 10 minutes later and handed out coffee to the girls and sat down... they had been sitting there for an hour when the doctor came out with 2 police officers and debbie and allie looked at each other, allie shaking her head knowing what they were thinking

'bea smith's family?

'yes im her fiance and this is her daughter and boyfriend

'allie right?

'yes thats right

'i need you to go with these officers here

'why is that?

'they just have some questions for you... allie scoffed

'about what? i know what your thinking and your barking up the wrong tree, i would never hurt bea,, i love her

'this is bullshit... debbie yelled as she finally put it together

'debbie sweet heart calm down

'no fuck this shit.. you all stood back and did fuck all when my dad used to bash the fuck out of my mum, break her bones and all that shit and no one did anything, right here this woman would never do anything to hurt my mum, she loves her more than anyone can love a person... debbie had tears running down her face and she was going red as she was screaming.. 'you guys are fucking pathetic, if anyone is too blame it you guys for doing fuck all, you think cause mum is in a same sex relationship that she would hit her no fucking way in hell you ass hole... allie pulled debbie away from them and into a tight hug

'its okay baby, its alright calm down.... she could feel the anger bouncing off debbie's body

'no its not... debbie mumbled into allie's shoulder

'i know but i had a feeling they would do this so its okay, just let me go and talk with them and we can clear this up alright

'fine... pulling back debbie kissed allie's cheek and allie went with the police into a private room and debbie was left with alex and the doctor was talking to them and she could hear debbie telling the doctor off and she had to smile, god she loved that girl, sitting down across from the 2 police officers she sighed when will they catch a break, 

'allie what is your surname?

'novak

'okay so what happened today? he asked as he put her details into his computer bringing up her file

'nothing

'what do you mean nothing? how did bea get those bruises?

'ask the doctor, all i know is yesterday we had a wedding and we all got pretty drunk so we all had a hang over today so we spent the day at home with my mum kaz, bea threw up a couple times in the morning as did i and bea had a tummy ache so i put a hot water bottle on her stomach after we had a shower, 

'did she have any bruises at that time?

'no she didnt, 

'alright than what did you guys do?

'hey daughter bought us a couple aspirin's and some water and bea went back to sleep for a bit, i went down stairs to check on my mum and i made us both some pancakes to eat and i made a plate for bea to eat when she woke up, my mum and i fell asleep after that for a couple hours, when i woke bea was laying next to me and we got out of bed and bea ate the pancakes i made, after that bea and i sat on the outdoor swinging chair out the back for about 40 minutes or so and than decided to go for a swim cause it was hot, we got mu mum kaz up and all 3 of us sat in the pool for a while talking and relaxing, after some time we decided to go inside and our daughter came home with his boyfriend and made dinner, mum left after dinner and bea and i cleaned the kitchen and than went upstairs, i went for a shower and when i came out she was rubbing her belly and said it hurt so i lifted her shirt and saw the bruises so i called for a home doctor and he called for the ambulance once he looked her over and now we are here. 

'where do you think the bruises came from? allie sat back crossing her arms

'you think i did that to her?

'well did you? we could understand if maybe you 2 had a fight and you hit her

'never, no way.... ignoring her answer they continued

'maybe your anger got the best of you? maybe she deserved it? 

'FUCK OF!!!! she yelled 'this is fucking bullshit

'your a drug addict and drugs make people lose control

'im not a drug addict, yes i used to have a problem but that was a very long time ago.. how fucking dare you?

'drugs can make you do crazy things, it looks like you had a few hits and got angry and took it out on bea.... allie stood up her eyes screaming rage and banged her hand on the table

'fuck you you ass hole, i love bea and i would never hurt her... just than the door flung open and there stood the only person to calm allie down, the love of her life, the woman of her dreams and the queen in her heart bea...

'what the hell is going on here?

'bea you should be in bed.. allie went over to her holding her up

'i needed you in there with me and when i came out debbie told me you were in here.. so i say again what the fuck is going on here?

'miss smith we are questioning allie about the assault on you, we were told by the doctor you were assaulted

'really?

'yes miss smith.. bea turned her head to look at debbie who was only a few feet away with alex

'debbie can you please go and call my doctor here please

'alright mum... 

'we will see when he comes here what he thinks... 

'babe come sit down you need to be in bed... allie walked bea over to the chair she was in and sat her down as bea breathed heavily in pain 'you okay? allie said and she crouched down beside bea

'hmm i need to get this crap sorted cause i need you in there with me.. allie nodded and kissed bea's hand, the doctor walked in with alex and debbie

'why arent you in bed? what are you doing here?

'dont worry about that, why do these policeman think that i was assaulted?

'because you were

'no i fucking wasnt

'you dont need to swear... bea evily laughed

'how dare you accuse my fiance of assaulting me instead of finding out what is going on you straight away assume the worst and put her in a position where she has to defend herself... turning her head towards the policeman she had anger writtin all over her face

'as for you 2 you look into her file and see she had a previous drug habit and straight away throw it in her face? thats disgusting and i want the details from your boss right now... handing over a card with the captains details to bea she took it

'i will be making a complaint, i get you have a job to do but to stoop that low over something that has no evidence is wrong... turning to the doctor now

'i want the head of emergency here right now and i mean FUCKING NOW!!! you piece of shit... the doctor nodded and took off and the policeman took off as well mumbling a sorry as they left, debbie and alex giggled as they watched them all walk off with there tail between there legs, 

'babe you need to be in bed

'i will as soon as the big boss comes here

'no now please.. bea nodded and allie helped her up and held her on one side as alex held her on the other, as they were walking towards the emergency door again the door opened and out came the doctor with a woman who was in a business suit and high heels, 

'this is scarlett meagher

'good now piss off.. said bea and he scurried off

'im really sorry about what happened miss smith

'please call me bea

'bea please come with me so we can get you to a bed your in pain and i will look after you... bea nodded and followed down the hall allie lifting bea into her arms and walked down the hallway

'no allie your legs

'i dont care right now your in pain and walking is hard for you... bea kissed allie's cheek and held onto her as they walked down the hallway and into a private room, allie placed bea on the bed gently

'ah ahahhh fuck fuck

'shit im sorry i didnt mean to hurt you

'you didnt hurt me im okay just very sore baby... scarlett cleared her throat

'bea im not exactly sure what has happened today but i know that my doctor has made some accusations and i will get to the bottom of it asap, right now thou we need to find out whats going on with you, i will order blood tests, ultrasound and x-ray

'okay and can i have something for the pain?

'of course i will get a nurse to bring you something and take bloods and so forth, 

'alright thank you and please i dont want the other doctor anywhere near me and my family

'consider it done, i will send in the nurse to take your blood and than you will be taken for your tests... bea nodded and a few minutes later a nurse came and took her blood and gave her endon which is a strong pain killer to help, the medication was kicking in and the pain wasnt as bad as it had been, 

'debbie you and alex should go home its late, its the middle of the night

'no mum i want to stay

'baby please go and get some sleep and mama will call you when have some results, 

'alright lets go babe... debbie went and kissed both her mum and mama and alex doing the same

'if you need anything bea no matter what you call us okay

'i will thank you alex... debbie and alex left and bea was glad they did cause it was 2 in the morning, allie was sitting on the chair quietly staring out the window and bea knew she was upset, reaching out for allie's hand allie turned to look at bea when she felt her touch

'im sorry you had to go through that.. allie shrugged

'its fine

'no its not, its bullshit, when i went through all the crap with harry not once did they call the police even when you could see his knuckles were bruised from the punching and now i have someone who cares for me, loves me and looks after me and they treat you like that, fucking ass holes.... allie leaned over kissing bea's lips pulling back so there lips were ghosting over each others, allie put her hand on bea's face rubbing her cheek with her thumb 

'i love you babe so much and i dont care what they think

'im gonna run him over with my harley... allie giggled

'maybe you shouldnt i would really like a ride on it soon.. bea smiled and kissed allie's lips again and again 

'i love you too allie... a nurse came in with another guy

'bea we are going to take you for an ultrasound and x-ray

'alright can allie come with me?

'yes of course, allie you can sit on the bed till we get there.. allie swung her legs up and the guy wheeled the bed out of the room and down a long corridor, turning left and than right and through big green doors and coming to a stop when another nurse was there 'this is bea smith and she needs an x-ray and ultrasound on her abdomen... handing over the paperwork 

''okay this was done by scarlett?

'yes it was so make sure bea is looked after

'we will, sir roll her into the room please.. half an hour later bea was taken back into her room and the bed was locked in

'there you go bea if you need anything please dont hesitate to press the nurse's button

'thank you im good right now... the nurse left and allie was getting off the bed only to be pulled down by bea

'babe i should get off so you can be comfortable

'im comfortable when your with me, i dont want you going anywhere... 

allie laid down and bea laid on allie's chest as allie's hand was in her hair gently scratching at bea's scalp knowing how much bea loves that, she loved it so much that bea fell asleep while allie played on her phone, she didnt want to fall asleep incase bea needed her and plus her head was a bit of a jumble right now, what the police said really hurt her and her thoughts went to bea and she started doubting herself again, is she good enough for her? does she deserve bea? can she look after her? can she look after debbie? and finally 'is love enough? sighing she opened up her instagram and smiled when she saw a few photos that franky put up where they were on the plane ready for take off for there honey moon, an hour later and the doctor came in

'hi scarlett

'hi alllie i have bea's results

'alright give me a minute... allie gently shook bea 'babe wake up the doctor is here.. bea opened her eyes the tiredness evident in her eyes, 'babe scarlett is here with your results.. bea opened her eyes more and turned to see her standing there

'hi bea im sorry to wake you but i want to tell you whats going on before we continue... bea nodded

'after looking over your x-ray and ultrasound they were both clear, your blood show you have alcohol poisoning and an allergic reaction to it, its nothing too bad i will give you something to flush your system and you will be okay in a couple days, the bruises will take a few days to clear up but its nothing to worry about just a side effect as is the stomach pain, you need rest and need to be in bed for a couple days, eating light foods and lots of water and you should be fine

'thank you doctor, 

'no problem, as for the incident that happened earlier i will ask you to when you have a chance when you get home to email me through your statement or you can do it now while we flush your system, its up to you

'i might as well do it now and get it over and done with, 

'okay i will bring you my laptop and you can do it on there.. bea nodded and dr scarlett came back ten minutes later

'alright bea i set it up on here so you can write it and than send it straight to my email and than allie i need one from you as well please

'yea okay.... 

'the nurse will get you set up with the medication while you do that... as bea wrote her statement and the medication was administered allie sat in the chair much to bea's disappointment and she messaged debbie to let know the results and they would be home an a few hours, it took bea half an hour to write her statement and once she sent it off handed the laptop to allie

'thanks babe..... allie took a little longer as she had to put in the conversation with the policeman and the shame she felt writing those words drug addict was something she hadnt felt in a long time, she quickly finished it off and sent it closing the laptop after, allie sat there lost in her thoughts when she heard bea's sexy voice

'come here baby, come and lay down with me till we can leave... allie smiled and got into bed with bea snuggling up together, a couple hours later bea was allowed to leave

'okay bea here is your paperwork for your doctor and get checked in 4 days, as i said drink lots of water and have lots of fruit, veggies and eat chicken, it has something that can help strengthen your system, 

'will this happen again? can i drink?

'of course you can, i think something you had was off it could just have been one drink or shot and it made you sick, your fine to drink but not for a week

'thats fine as long as im good for our wedding in a month...

'you will be fine.. congratulations and enjoy your wedding

'thank you

'i will be in contact about the doctor from earlier, would you like for me to call the captain at the police station for you and lodge a complaint? i can forward on your statements

'that would be really good, i just want to relax and be with allie

'okay do you have there details?

'yes i have a card.. showing the card scarlett took the phone number and name down 

'alright ladies you can go now, bea you rest up okay? bed rest for a couple days at least but idealy 4-5 days

'she will be in bed dont worry... scarlett nodded and left leaving allie to help bea get dressed.. once dressed allie and bea walked out of the hospital and to a taxi that allie had called for, once they got home allie helped bea out of the taxi and into the house which was dark cause it was so late, allie told bea to get on the chair lift and go up which she did and than allie went up as well, allie stripped bea of her clothes and herself and they had a quick shower, bea was sitting on the bed in a towel and allie was taking out clothes for them, putting bea's undies on and t-shirt and the same for herself and they got into bed allie pulled the blanket up there bodies as bea snuggled into allie

'what time is it allie?

'shit its 4.30

'far out sorry you wasted your time at the hospital

'nothing with you is a waste of time babe now go to sleep its late... bea nodded as her eyes were closing and sleep took over both of them

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

allie woke up to feel tickling on her neck by bea's heavy breathing meaning she was in a deep sleep, allie didnt sleep very well waking every hour to make sure bea was okay, looking over at the time it showed 1.30 so she decided to get up and make bea food they missed breakfast and lunch almost, bea would stay in bed but she needed to wake up or she wouldnt be able to sleep at night time, kissing bea's cheek she rolled bea over to lay on her back and got out of bed using the bathroom and putting on a pair of shorts going down stairs alex and debbie sitting at the table both with there laptops in front of them

'good morning guys

'hey mama hows mum?

'she is sleeping we didnt get home till 4.30, im gonna make her something to eat

'i made a ceasar salad for lunch and there is plenty in the fridge you just gotta add the dressing

'thats a good idea thanks debbie, 

'no worries and there is fresh bread alex made today, its had feta cheese and olives in it

'sounds yummy, im gonna make us both a bowl and head upstairs

'how did it go with the hospital? what did they say?

'she has alcohol poisoning, it could of just been one bad drink and it made her sick, she needs bed rest for a few days and some medication and to eat fruit, veggies and chicken and she will be good soon,

'thats good,

'yea it is, im glad it wasnt too bad

'yea and those ass holes didnt help the situation

'thats for sure.. 

'are you okay mama?

'im upset im not gonna lie, they accused me of hurting your mum and i could never do that, i just wouldnt... putting her head down at the kitchen counter she felt herself getting upset. a hand on her shoulder turned her around and alex pulled her into a hug

'its alright allie your non of those things and what they said was bullshit.. pulling back from alex and wiping her eyes 'plus seeing bea and debbie go bunta was pretty funny... allie laughed as did debbie

'yea she is like her mum... debbie stood up

'like both my mums... kissing allie's cheek she smiled at her

'thank you both

'anytime mama, while you go and feed mum alex and i have to finish our stuff, 

'what stuff?

'i have an assignment and alex is working from home today so he has spreed sheets and whatever he does to finish

'okay i will come make dinner in a couple hours

'its fine mama alex already started it, he is making dinner so dont worry about it

'alright if you need us we will be upstairs... allie made 2 bowls of salad with dressing and a piece of bread with butter on the side, 2 bottles of water under her arms and she went upstairs going into there room and putting it all on the side table, bea was lightly snoring and allie knew that meant she had over slept and needed to get her up... sitting on the bed she kissed bea's cheek along to her lips but bea didnt respond, leaning back down she kissed bea a little harder smiling when bea reciprocated the kiss, bea's hand behind her neck held her there , bea's tongue entered allie's mouth making her moan, fuck this kiss was getting away from her and she needed to take control.. pulling back her breath was hard and heavy

'fuck.... bea... she breathed out 'what are you doing to me?

'i couldnt help it, you just taste so good and i needed you... come back here and i can show you how much... bea tried to pull allie closer to her but allie wasnt budging

'no bea you need to rest, i need you to get better... bea groaned

'im fine allie come here.

'no bea your not and you need rest... bea pouted which allie had to laugh 

'whatever im going to the toilet or do i need a toilet pass? allie rolled her eyes

'beeeeaaaaa.... allie said as bea went to the bathroom coming back out after a few minutes and sat on the bed

'bea im not trying to be difficult im just worried, i hate when your hurt or sick, i needs you to be okay i cant lose you... bea scooted closer to allie pulling her into a hug

'hey allie its okay, im here and i will be okay, you need to not let what they said to you in your head

'what if they are right bea? what if i slip and take something? what if i hurt you?

'you could never hurt me, you never have and i trust that you wont, you have to stop doubting yourself and have faith, i love you allie 

'i love you too.. placing a little kiss to bea's lips she smiled 'are you hungry?

'very much so

'debbie made ceasar salad and alex made bread with olives and feta cheese

'oh yum... sitting with there backs to the wall allie handed bea a bowl with the bread and they sat there eating 'this is pretty good,

'yea its good they both know how to make food, 

'yep but you know what we havnt had in ages?

'whats that?

'debbie's sundae's 

'oh god its good but one is between 2 people

'yea thats true, where is debbie and alex anyways?

'there both down stairs on there laptops, debbie is doing an assignment and alex is working from home today so he is doing some spreed sheets or something, i thought we could watch a movie 

'we need to do food shopping

'babe it 2 in the afternoon so i thought we could do it in a couple of days or i can do it later on

'you cant drive yet

'i can actually i just need to be careful and not for a long time

'well you cant walk around the shops for an hour doing food shopping

'you worry too much, i can manage it

'sorry its just we have been through enough crap and i dont want you pushing yourself too quick

'its okay and i know, it will be tiring but its good to walk i need to keep my muscles moving

'its up to you, if your up for it than go but i would rather you take deb or alex so they can drive and do the heavy lifting

'if it makes you feel better than i will boss.. bea smiled

'so cheeky

'you love it

'its true i do, so what about that movie?

'sure what do you want to see?

'i got a couple of new dvd's there in the cupboard there.. allie went and opened the cupboard and picked up the dvd's

'blue is the warmest colour and loving annabel

'yep chose one

'babe there lesbian movies

'i know that, i wanted to watch something different

'alright loving annabel i think... putting the movie in she closed the curtain and got into bed with bea laying on her chest, 

'it a good movie babe you will like it 

'i watched the trailer i looked good... allie was struggling to not fall asleep throughout the movie but she managed to stay awake, when it finished bea looked into allie's eyes smiling

'your pretty... allie blushed redder than ever before and bea giggle 'holy shit thats what makes you blush

'oh hush you, no one has ever said that to me

'ever? allie shook her head

'never

'well you are and much more.. allie turned slightly and kissed bea's cheek

'your my beautiful queen i love you

'i love you too allie.... a knock on the door dragged there attention away from each other, the door opened and in walked debbie sitting on the bed

'how you feeling mum?

'still quite sore but okay

'well dinner is ready do you want me to bring it in here or do you want to come down?

'we will come down debbie, 

'alright im gonna set the table.. debbie left and bea and allie got out of bed and got dressed and went down stairs sitting at the table

'whats for dinner alex?

'chicken sticks with honey veggies and garden salad

'smells so good.. alex put all the food in the middle of the table and debbie got drinks

'mum what do you want to drink?

'juice please, i cant have soft drink

'alright mama coke?

'no i will have water please... debbie sat down handing her mum a glass of juice and allie a bottle of water and herself and alex had coke. they loaded there plates and began eating

'mmm these are yum alex, what did you marinade with?

'thank you, i put garlic, honey, oyster sauce, soy sauce, bbq sauce, salt, pepper, oregano and paprika

'there so tasty good job

'thanks, allie said you cant have heavy food so i thought this would be good, 

'i appreciate it, 

'mum for dessert we have fruit salad

'sounds good deb but you guys can have something sweet even if i cant

'no its fine mum it would be good to have a break from the crappy things we eat sometimes.... bea nodded as they finished off there food, alex cleaned the kitchen and bea and allie were seated on the couch with allie's legs on bea's lap massaging them

'your legs are sore?

'a little its fine.. 

'when do you see tony again?

'tomorrow he comes here, 

'alright well after dessert lets go to bed i can tell you didnt sleep well

'im fine bea i need to go do the shopping

'no dont worry about it we can do it in a couple of days

'oh yea and till than we will live off take away.... debbie walked into the lounge room with alex handing a bowl of fruit to her mums

'what are you 2 arguing about?

'i need to go do the food shopping and your mum thinks we should wait a couple days cause im a little tired

'oh dont worry its done

'what do you mean deb?

'when you 2 were watching your movie we took a break and went and did a food shop, got all the healthy stuff you needed plus the normal stuff meat, veggies, pasta and lots more, 

'wow thanks debbie

'no worries mum i used your card so you paid, i aint got money anyways.... bea laughed

'thats fine, 

'i also went and paid the bills, gas, electricity and water bills so you dont have to worry about them

'thats a huge help thank you

'anytime and a scarlett called the home phone today cause you didnt answer your phone 

'what did she say?

'she said she was head of emergency at the hospital and she wanted a statement from me and alex about what happened so we did them and emailed them to her

'can i read it?

'sure mum one sec i will be back.. bringing her laptop in she read alex's first and than debbie's her eyes going wide when she saw debbie swore a few times at the doctor and policeman

'deb you swore

'i know sorry mum but blaming mama for it got my blood boiling, when dad put you in hospital so many times no one did anything but now they jump straight on your back since your in a same sex relationship, seems suss to me

'i never thought of it like that

'i did straight away, scarlett said she will call you in a few days

'okay thanks honey... they ate there fruit salad and watched tv for a while, bea saw allie's eyes were closing but kept popping open trying to stay awake and decided it was time for bed... 'allie baby... allie opened her eyes and looked at bea

'whats wrong? are you okay?

'im fine but we should go to bed

'are you tired?

'we both are... allie nodded and stood up kissing debbie and alex good night as did bea and they went upstairs and into there room bea took her clothes off leaving her naked

'bea what are you doing?

'getting in bed

'yes but your.... naked

'babe i just want to feel you, i want to feel your skin against mine, it that okay?

'more than okay... allie stripped off and got into bed bea being the little spoon allie holding her from behind 'your such a good little spoon.. bea chuckled and slid her hand into allie's linking there fingers laying on her side so not to hurt her

'glad i could be of service

'you always are, good night babe

'good night pretty lady... they both giggled and not long later both fell asleep


	70. final preparations

2 weeks later franky and bridget returned from there honeymoon and they went to visit bea and allie taking gifts for them 2 and debbie and alex as well, when franky found out what happened to bea and than allie being accused for hitting bea she was absolutely lived

'are you fucking kidding me?

'unfortunately not franky, they accused allie of beating me while she was high.. franky looked towards allie who sat there quietly

'im sorry you went through that allie... allie shrugged

'its fine im used to it, my past doesnt really help me

'you have been clean for a very long time and you deserve better than that crap... franky stood up pacing the room bridget, bea and allie looking on as franky's frustration, bridget stood up and went to franky stopping her in her tracks and pulling her face between her hands

'its okay

'its not fair gidge they have been through enough, i was in hospital with bea so many times after harry went for her and nothing, not one person said anything after all the broken bones, broken ribs, arm, legs and nose, she suffered more than i ever saw anyone before and now she finally found someone that treats her well, treats her like a queen and puts her and debbie first, just because bea had bruises and allie's past shows she was on drugs it doesnt make her a bad person its fucking bullshit..

'i know but it will be okay... franky nodded and hugged bridget, pulling back bridget kissed her wife and smiled

'thank you, 

'anytime.... franky and bridget went and sat down with bea and allie

'im sorry girls

'its fine franky we appreciate the support... franky nodded

'were suing them 

'no franky.. said allie

'yes they need to learn a lesson allie and this is the best way to do it, bea what do you think?

'its allie's choice, allie what do you want to do?

'what do you think i should do? i dont want them to think they could get away with treating people like that, it makes you feel like shit, it made me feel like a junkie street whore

'your not that baby please dont say that.. bea kissed allie and held her face between her hands 'what do you want to do?

'im going to sue them

'alright im with you all the way babe

'thank you

'franky how do we do this?

'well i will get your statements from scarlett and try and settle out of court, your wedding is in 3 weeks so im aiming to have it settled by than if i can, im going now to get all the paperwork and lodge what i need to and get the ball rolling, if the police department and hospital want to settle fast it will be done within a week

'alright thanks franky

'no worries girls, gidge i gotta go are you coming?

'yes baby i need to do some work from home, bye girls

'bye.. allie and bea said in unison as franky and bridget left, 

'allie are you hungry?

'yea we missed breakfast 

'i will make us something for lunch

'alright, where is debbie and alex?

'alex is at work and debbie went to the library and should be home any minute so i will make enough for all of us.. allie followed bea to the kitchen and bea lifted her to sit on the bench while she cooked pasta, putting a pot of water on the heat to boil bea took out the mince and put it in a hot pan with garlic and cooked it off adding onion.. 

'babe is everything finalised for the wedding?

'im pretty sure but after we eat lets double check to make sure, 

'good idea bea.. the front door opened and in walked debbie her hands full of books and placed them down on the table with a big breath

'your right debbie?

'im good mama they were just heavy, what you 2 doing?

'your mum is making pasta for lunch

'is there enough for me?

'of course and extra so alex can take for lunch tomorrow

'great thanks, im going to have a shower and i will be back down in 15 minutes

'the food will be ready by than.. while debbie had a shower bea finished off the food while allie set up the table, sitting down together they began to eat

'so mum whats going on? did franky end up coming over?

'yes she and bridget came over

'did they enjoy there honeymoon?

'they loved it, we told them about what happened at the hospital

'oh how did that go?

'franky didnt take it well and after talking about it allie is going to sue them

'we are going to sue them babe cause this involves you too

'right sorry we are going to sue them, we think that need to be held accountable for what they did both the police department and the doctor

'good they deserve it, 

'yea they do, is franky going to represent you?

'she sure is, she went today to get all the statements from scarlett and she will lodge the necessary paperwork

'hopefully they settle quickly which i think they will

'why do you say that deb?

'because they fucked up and they wouldnt want the media to get a handle on this

'deb dont swear

'sorry mum but its true

'it may be but i still dont want you swearing your only 16. 

''yes yes alright sorry, im just sick and tired of people doing wrong to our family and trying to get away with it

'it wont happen if franky has anything to say about it she was fuming

'i can imagine.. mum alex talked to me this morning and he would like to take us out for dinner tonight are you up for it?

'i dont want him spending his money on us

'i told him the same thing but he insisted so just humour him please

'alright fine allie you up for going out for dinner?

'yea sure where too debbie?

'alex wants to go to the seafood restaurant in darlinghurst , he will meet us there at 6,30

'sounds good to me why dont you 2 go relax and i will clean up.. said allie

'thanks babe... allie cleaned the kitchen and joined the girls in the lounge room to watch some tv before they got ready for dinner

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They were all sitting at the seafood restaurant and had just given there food and drink orders, 

'so alex what is this dinner about? asked allie

'well i have something for you both

'who me and bea?

'yes.. he took out an envelope out handing it over to them 'open it.. bea looked at allie and than opened the envelope her eyes going wide when she saw what it was.. showing allie the shock on her face was evident

'alex we cant accept this

'yes you can allie

'its too much 

'its not enough considering what you have done for me

'did you know about this debbie? 

'yes and i told him he didnt have to do it but he is stubborn... alex had purchased them flights for them both to fly to jamaica and booked them a hotel for 3 weeks for there honeymoon, 

'you shouldnt be wasting your money on me

'its not wasting my money, you 2 are like my parents and have been there to support me through everything and even putting a roof over my head and i can never repay you for that but i will sure as hell try, plus i got a huge bonus that covered the trip so go and enjoy it

'i dont know what to say.. said bea 'thank you alex so much.. bea and allie stood up and went and hugged alex kissing his cheek

'your welcome and dont worry about debbie i have a plan for her

'what does that mean? asked debbie

'well i have holidays the same time so we are going on a holiday to new zealand

'thats where we are from, thats mum's home well mine too

'i know thats why i booked us a 2 week stay in new zealand for the both of us, if you want? he asked a little shy

'i would absolutely love too thank you babe... kissing alex a couple times and pulling back... 'mum are you okay with this?

'i already knew and i have told the family there to look after you 2

'thanks mum it will be good to see the family its been a while

'yea like 4 years

'babe why havent been back in 4 years?

'the last time we went harry and my uncle got into it when he saw harry hit me and they got into a huge punch up and were both arrested, they were both charged with assault and since than harry never let me go back there so we never did

'im sorry babe maybe we should stop there on our way back from jamaica and spent a week there

'really you would do that?

'of course i would, i would do anything for you

'alright we will book it when we get home

'great..

' debbie maybe we should do an extra week and we can be there when your mum is there? if you 2 dont mind?

'we would love it, it can be our first family holiday... allie beamed as did bea

'so deb what do you think?

'that would be awesome and i can show mama the best shopping center there..

'yesss shopping trip... there food came which was a huge seafood platter that was put in the middle, there wash fish pieces, fish cocktails, oysters, crab, prawns, scallops, hot chips and plenty of lemon and fish sauce

'it looks so good

'it really does... once they had eaten they decided to get dessert and go for a walk on the beach so alex paid the bill not letting them to see and after arguing with bea for ten minutes he won and handed over his card, they got into debbie's jeep and she drove to brighton beach and parked the car going to the ice creamery and getting an ice cream and going to the beach which was across the road and sat down on the big steps bea sitting between allie's legs and debbie between alex's legs both leaning back into there partners watching out over the ocean 

'its so nice here

'yea it is debbie, you know one night i brought you here when you were about 7 and you loved it, it was a rough night at home and harry kicked me out and expected me to leave you there and i told him he was dreaming so i took you and ran out of the house and we came here, it was about this time so we got some food and came down here and spent the night here luckily i had already put a bag of clothes in the car in case anything happened so we spent a few hours on the sand building sand castles and playing around, we sat down together and watched the planes taking off and landing and than we went to the car and slept for the night, it was one of my favourite nights with you i had you all to myself

'you have always had me to yourself, i was never with dad it was always me and you and it always will be, you have always been the only person in the world i wanted and needed.. debbie held her mums hand and they sat back basking in the warmness and closeness of alex and allie, they had been sitting there for an hour when allie felt bea shaking

'bea?

'yes babe

'are you cold?

'a little

'your shivering we should go

'no im fine, i dont want to go

'how about we go home now and warm up and tomorrow night as its friday we come back and stay here the night? we can all camp out together, what do you think deb?

'im up for it

'me too... said alex

'bea how about you?

'i would love that, alright lets go it is kinda cold

'yea and im tired alex can you drive please?

'i will drive debbie no worries.. debbie handed allie the keys and they went to the car and allie drove them home, she drove slower than normal not wanting to put too much pressure on her legs but neither of them minded as they were enjoying the drive home, when allie pulled into the driveway allie saw bea was falling asleep

'babe lets go inside and get too bed... bea's eyes popped open

'no i cant i have to check over the wedding plans

'dont worry about that i will do it tomorrow so lets get to bed, we are both tired babe.. bea nodded 

'alright lets go.. they all had got out of the car and went inside, alex and debbie watched a movie in bed and bea and allie headed to there own room, bae sat on the edge of the bed waiting for allie to finish from the bathroom and she was falling asleep again when allie came out and her body slowly moving forward and she was gonna fall off the bed but allie stopped her by putting her body in front of bea and bea's face was in her stomach, it seems she was fast asleep and allie smiled, pushing bea back to lay down she lifted her legs onto the bed taking off her shoes and socks and pulling the blanket over her body and allie slipped in beside bea and laid her head on her chest falling asleep

bea had woken up a few hours later sweating so she got out of bed and decided to have a shower, she was still fully dressed including a jumper which is why she was sweating, stripping her clothes she quickly showered and than dressed in a t-shirt and undies and got back into bed feeling much better, allie moved to wrap her arm around bea's waist

'where did you go? she mumbled

'i was sweating and hot so i had a shower, im good go back to sleep... allie nodded against her shoulder and they both fell asleep again

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

the next day bea just joined allie on the couch bringing lunch with handing a plate with a sandwich to allie and a bowl of fruit in the middle to share, 

'thank you babe, alright lets get started.. 

'go through the list and i will tell you if its confirmed

'tent?

'confirmed

'flowers?

'confirmed

'catering?

'confirmed

'cutlery, plates and cups?

'confirmed

'celebrant?

'confirmed

okay good how about the chairs and tables?

'confirmed

'decorations?

'debbie confirmed they are sorted

'cake?

'confirmed

'guest list?

'its confirmed and i added a spare 5 seats just in case we have any extra people come

'awesome i think thats everything

'did you get your dress?

'i did, i picked it up a few days ago

'can i see it? bea wriggles her eyebrows making allie laugh

'nope its bad luck, im not gonna see what your wearing i will wait, but tell me is it a suit?

'it is

'a black one?

'you will find out when you see it.. 

'okay fine fair enough.... they were silent for a while as they dug into the fruit salad 'babe have you done your vows?

'i have started them, have you?

'i know what i want to say but i dont know how to write it on paper

'im sure whatever it is will be perfect, i would be happy if you said i love you and thats it... allie leaned over kissing bea pulling back a little there lips so close they could feel each others breath

'i love you.. allie whispered

'i love you too baby.. they both smiled allie leaned in again pushing bea to lay down on her back and allie hovered over her there lips not parting, bea moaned as allie's hand made it's way to her breast squeezing and rubbing feeling her nipple harden under her touch

'you feel so good babe

'oh allie....... bea mumbled against her lips.. allie's hands were all over her body touching and caressing her soft caramel skin, feeling all over her defined muscles and under her shirt grazing her nails along her toned stomach

'baby i need you... allie gulped as she stared into desire filled brown eyes

'come with me babe.. allie got up and pulled bea up pulling her towards the stairs taking the lift up 'sexy isnt it? allie smirked as bea walked up behind the chair lift

'anything you do is sexy.. when they got to the top allie got off and pulled bea to there room locking the door behind herself and pushing bea against it kissing her neck, chest and lips 'bed now... bea growled and allie turned them around and they fell on the bed giggling

'sorry

'dont be i like you on top of me

'oh yea, do you like it when i kiss you here? she leaned down kissing bea's neck

'mm hmm i love it

'how about here? kissing down her chest

'y..yes.. she stuttered out.. allie sat up a bit and pulled bea's top and bra off laying her back down

'so sexy, so fucking sexy... bea shivered when allie shimmied down her body and kissing her stomach rolling her tongue around her belly button. her hands going to bea's jeans undoing the buttons and pulling the zipper down. bea lifted her hips and allie slid the jeans and undies down bea's legs throwing them on the floor and hovering over bea kissing her lips, 

'allie its not fair that i am the only one without clothes on... allie sat back and stripped her own shirt and bra off followed by her shorts and undies and straddling bea's hips both moaning as there cores made contact... allie began moving her hips slowly causing the friction to make them both wet, allie kissed all over bea's face, neck and to her breasts pulling her nipples into her mouth as she moved her hips more there clits dripping wet, 

'oh god bea you feel so fucking good.. allie grabbed one of bea's hand holding it above her head to the bed as she thrust harder making bea moan loudly

'oh fuck allie im not gonna last

'me neither, come with me babe... a few more thrusts and they both came together yelling each others name.. as allie slowed down she didnt expect to be flipped over and bea's hand going to her core pushing 2 fingers into allie, they slid in easily as allie was really wet

'oh fuck..fuck..fuck bea.. allie's body arching into bea as she worked her up, it didnt take long allie literally came within 30 seconds her hands on bea's back scratching down her back as she moaned out her name... bea worked allie down till she collapsed on the bed a sweaty mess, bea kissed allie's lips and lay beside her body both breathing heavily

'are you okay? allie nodded

'yes.. she croaked out and bea turned to face her thinking how absolutely beautiful the blonde is, her hand going to allie's forehead wiping the sweat away and allie lazily smiled at bea, 'what time is it? allie asked when she finally calmed down

'1.30

'what time are we leaving?

'4.30 do you want to nap?

'how can you tell?

'your talking to me and your eyes are closed.. bea giggled when allie's eyes popped open

'sorry babe

'its fine lets have a nap and then we can get up and pack a bag for tonight..

'good idea... bea pulled the blanket over there bodies allie almost fast asleep already, they ended up sleeping for a couple hours and were now in there room packing a bag for the little camping trip at the beach

'muuuuum... debbie yelled out

'stop screaming and come to me... she heard foot steps approaching her

'sorry mum but where are the sleeping bags?

'in the hallway cupboard, can you get me the double please

'sure i will get alex to get them.. an hour later and they loaded the car with there stuff and the esky and took off to the beach choosing to go into a side street where no one was, bea parked the car and they all got out unloading the stuff onto the sand, not going to far on the sand so allie didnt struggle, bea and debbie set up the 2 tents while alex got some sticks and started a fire and allie went to get dinner for them all, allie returned 20 minutes later and the fire was going nicely and the tents were done, bea had bought fold out chairs and a little table so allie put the food down

'what did you get mama?

'well we are at the beach so fish and chips 

'mm yummy, 

'here debbie the plates.. bea handed them to her 'babe whats that box? bea saw allie holding another box

'dessert

'what is it?

'you will see later.. bea nodded and they sat down and ate

'its a nice night, not too warm.. said allie

'it is baby, here eat this.. bea put a prawn into allie's mouth with sauce

'thats babe... after they ate alex threw the rubbish away and bea took out the few blankets she bought laying one down for debbie and alex to lay on and one for allie and herself, both couples laid down allie's head on bea's chest tracing circles on her stomach with her fingers.. debbie and alex were on the other side of the fire snuggled up together talking and giggling and eba loved seeing debbie like this, happy and free

'i love being here with you bea

'i love being here with you too baby, 

'thank you for sharing this with me, i have no doubt that doing this is special for you and debbie 

'i want to share everything with you, you and debbie are my whole world

'you 2 are mine as well beautiful.. bea kissed the top of hea head and they lay together watching the planes fly over the water, the lights lighting up the are. after an hour allie sat up

'whats wrong?

'nothing but i think we should have dessert.. she smiled wide and bea giggled knowing what a dessert head allie was

'hey debbie

'yea mama?

'you 2 ready for dessert?

'i was born ready.. debbie said as she sat up and turned to face allie 'what you got?

'smores

'i have heard of it but i dont know exactly what it is

'alright so this is what you do,, i have a packet of crackers a bag of marshmallows and 2 big block of chocolate, you break the biscuit in half and put a little piece of chocolate on the biscuit, you put a marshmallow on a stick and put it over the fire to get it hot and a little brown on the outside and you put it on the chocolate and put another piece of biscuit on top and eat it like a sandwich

'sounds easy enough but thats really sweet mama

'thats why i bought 2 fruit salads for us and cold water.

'thought of everything didnt you babe?

'i always do.. they spent the next 20 minutes eating smores alex laughing when debbie had chocolate on her face

'babe you got a little something come here... he took out a wet wipe and wiped her face

'thank you... debbie laughed 'alright so how about a game guys?

'like what?

'well i bought so we could play poker or volley ball, i bought a ball as well

'its a bit dark for volley ball deb

'mum its a glow in the dark ball

'allie can you play?

'oh shit sorry mama 

'its fine debbie i can play i just cant run around, whats the teams?

'you and mum and ma and alex

'alright lets go so we can kick your ass

'whatever mama... they got up and debbie took the ball out throwing it to alex 'alright guys the line is here and its got to go above out heads cause we dont have a net

'lets do this.. bea laughed at allie's enthusiasm and they began playing, they were half an hour into the game and debbie and alex were winning by 2 and needed 3 points to win much to the frustration on allie and bea

'your cheating debbie

'how can i cheat mum your just a sore loser,

'little shit.. bea mumbled 'babe we gotta beat them

'no worries babe i got your back, serve up alex.... 10 minutes later they were both on 29 points so next point wins and debbie served up the ball and bea hit it back and than alex hit it to set it up for debbie who hit it hard and it came off bea's hands and allie jumped up and spiked it and it landed between debbie and alex as they both dived for it at the same time laughing as they missed and ran into each other, bea cheered as they won and than turned to see allie on the floor and she went over to her dropping to her knees

'allie are you okay? allie was giggling

'im fine babe

'are you hurt? your hurt shit

'im okay babe i promise i just fell is all, 

'are you sure your okay?

'im good, 

'but you jumped up and landed hard on your legs

'it hurt a little but im good, my legs are getting better babe dont worry so much

'i cant help it... allie smiled 

'can you help me up please? 

'of course.. bea stood up and helped allie up kissing her lips

'thank you gorgeous

'anytime beautiful... debbie and alex came over to them 

'nice hit mama

'thanks sweetheart you guys did well

'we try... were gonna head to bed its getting late

'okay good night guys

'night mum, night mama

'good night.. debbie and alex went to there tent and laid in there sleeping bags, bea grabbed allie's hand pulling her towards the chairs and sitting down pulling allie into her lap

'babe i just remembered i need to get a passport

'oh yea alright we will go tomorrow and do it

'what do i need? 

'your ID and the rest we can do at the passport office

'alright awesome do you have one?

'i do but im not sure if it has expired or not so i will check it in the morning... they sat in silence for a while allie leaning on bea's chest just enjoying the moment

'babe?

'hmm

'do you think im ready?

'for what allie?

'to be your wife?

'do you think you are? allie shrugged lifting her head to look into be's eyes

'i hope so, i dont want to stuff up

'why would you think that>

'i have stuffed up so much in my life and i never want to hurt you, i couldnt live with myself if i hurt you

'you would never hurt me i know that, your a good person baby and i cant wait to call you my wife.. allie smiled leaning it to kiss her woman, 20 minutes later they got into there tent and into the double sleeping bag and the blanket going over them, they were facing each other sharing soft kisses every now and than

'we should sleep

'yea we gotta leave here by 9am

'turn over and be my little spoon.. allie said and bea turned over moving back a little her ass fitting tightly into allie's pelvis, allie's hand settle on bea's stomach and bea's hand holding allie's as they fell asleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

it was the day before the wedding and the last 3 weeks had been busy, allie's dress was delivered to there house and bea tried to take a peak but was caught out by allie and decided to send it over to franky and bridget's place as allie was going to be staying there the night before anyways, bea's suit had also been delivered and locked away in debbie's room away from allie, franky had really come through for them in regards to the lawsuit and as originally thought they settled out of court and had a settlement of $500.000 from the doctor and $1.2 million from the police department based on the disgusting way allie and bea were treated, they put most of it in savings and used some to pay for the wedding and some aside for a special gift, bea walked into there room seeing allie packing her stuff to go to bridget's house, wrapping her arms around allie's waist pulling allie flush against her kissing her neck

'do you need help packing?

'no thanks im pretty much done

'im gonna miss you tonight, who am i gonna sleep with? running her finger tips over bea's arms linked around her waist

'im sure deb will keep you comfortable

'i guess so, so who is going to bridget's with you?

'its going to be me, bridget, alex, kaz, liz and dom so he can hang out with alex, who is coming here?

'franky, maxi, boomer and me and deb

'you behave yea. dont let franky talk you into doing something stupid

'i will dont worry... allie turned in her arms kissing bea over an over again

'i better get going, i cant wait to see you tomorrow

'me to beautiful, let me walk you out... bea picked up allie's bag and they walked down the stairs together.. that's right allie is now able to walk the stairs as her muscles in her legs had gotten much stronger, bea put her bag in the car as franky pulled up in her own jumping out and going to stand by bea and allie

'ya still here blondie?

'im going now, you better look after my girl franky

'dont i always.. franky smirked

'thats what im worried about, dont get her drunk so she is hungover tomorrow

'nah im on strict orders from the wifey and im not looking to be in the dog house

'good to hear now piss off inside while i say bye to my woman... franky laughed as she slapped bea's ass getting a look from allie and walked inside to see where debbie was and at that moment debbie came running down the stairs 

'woah where is the fire

'one minute franky.. debbie ran outside and into allie's arms hugging her, allie was caught off guard and almost fell

'shit debbie your gonna hurt her

'sorry but i wanted to say bye to mama.. she pulled back kissing allie's check 'sorry but i didnt want you to leave without a goodbye, i cant wait till we become a family tomorrow.. allie smiled and put a strand of hair behind debbie's ear

'me too baby. where's alex we have to go?

'im here relax. debbie went and kissed him 

'i will see you tomorrow babe

'i cant wait to see your pretty face, dont let franky get you into trouble tonight... they all laughed

'i can hear you all... franky yelled from inside

'dont worry about her she is a pussy cat.. bye babe

'bye debbie.. kissing one more time debbie walked inside and alex got in the car giving bea and allie a chance to say good bye... bea smiled and turned to allie holding her hand

'you have fun with bridget

'i will, you too with franky and the girls

'will do.. they hugged and kissed and allie got in the car while bea stood at allie's door

'wait do you have the rings bea?

'franky does relax, everything will be perfect baby.. allie nodded

'it will, bye babe i love you

'i love you too.. allie left and bea went inside to see franky making Margarita's and debbie giggling when franky forgot to put the lid on the blender causing the mix to go everywhere

'dont destroy my kitchen franky

'no worries red i will clean it.. they spent the night laughing, telling stories and just enjoying the moment.. bea was in bed later that night with debbie who was fast asleep, picking up her phone she sent allie a text

'hey beautiful im just about to go to sleep i hope you had a good night 

'i had a great night babe, im buggered so im going to sleep as well, good night my queen i love you

'good night i love you too xx

'xxoo.. bea put her phone down and turned over hugging debbie and going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the wedding and i have started it, i will do my best to make it full of as much ballie love as possible


	71. the wedding

bea was woken up by debbie jumping on the bed making her wobble

'deeeeb stop jumping

'sorry mum but you gotta get up its your wedding day... bea opened her eyes and smiled today was the day she would make allie her wife.. wife it felt funny to say and she never dreamed she would ever date anyone let alone fall in love with someone and she couldnt be any happier, debbie plopped next to her mum as she sat up

'i cant believe it deb

'i know mum the day has finally come, are you excited?

'so much but im nervous as well

'you will be fine mum dont worry, as soon as you see your alliecaaaaat you will be fine.. she giggled as bea pushed her over

'shut up you little shit

'ohh mum look at that blush your too easy

'shush up now get in the shower so you can start getting ready, i set the bathroom up for you so you have an hour till you have to get dressed and do your hair and make-up so get your butt in there

'yes boss... bea laughed as her daughter stuck her tongue out and left her room, bea got up and went into the bathroom and smiled when she saw what debbie did for her, the bath tub was full with hot water with bubbles, there was candles all around the bathroom and it smelt like vanilla which she just realised there was an oil burner in there, stripping her clothes she got into the tub and lean back into the hot soapy water, she spent half an hour in there and than she got into the shower and washing her hair and body and shaving everywhere possible, once finished she dried herself and put on her sexy lingerie that she bought for the day throwing the robe on after and heading downstairs

'hey red you ready for today?

'i hope so franky but shit im nervous

'dont worry love you will be fine

'thanks maxi... bea took her coffee from franky and they sat down

'guys i made a little breaky 

'thanks franky even though its not exactly little.. bea laughed and they all had quick breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, spinach, mushrooms and toast

'alright red lets get you dressed... it was just the girls so they decided to get dressed down stairs together like boomer and franky did on there wedding day. 

'bea love come and sit in the chair so i can do your hair... bea sat down smiling at maxine in the mirror 'relax you will be fine

'i know im just nervous

'its normal, alright what do you want to do with your hair?

'i was thinking of straightening it

'thats a great idea love and we can twirl the ends

'sounds good maxi... maxine began drying bea's hair and straightening it while the others helped each other getting ready, bea turned to see her daughter dressed in her dark red knee length dress, her little girl was growing up and she got choked up and tears fell down her cheeks

'mum are you okay?

'yea sorry its just you, your so grown up and beautiful... your not my little girl anymore

'thanks mum your grown up and beautiful too, you have come so far since before mama came along and im so proud of you mum and i cant wait to make our family official

'me too baby, debbie can you pelase help boomer she looks like she is struggling... they both laughed as they looked at boomer

'no worries mum i got her.. an hour later and they were all ready standing in front of the mirror double checking they all looked good, 

'red you look sexy as hell 

'thanks franky

'everyone ready we gotta do photos first and than we can go.. after posing for photos together they were on there way in the limo

\--------------------------------------------------------------

allie was at bridgets house and had just finished her shower and liz was doing her hair curling it 

'how are you feeling love?

'a little nervous

'you will be okay a little nerves is a good thing,

'i guess so

'you will be fine and once you see bea it will be like no one else is around.. allie smiled and nodded knowing it was always true, bridget came and handed a glass of champagne to allie 

'cheers to you and bea

'thank you bridget... liz finished off her hair and bridget did her make up, bea and allie decided they wouldnt get a professional hair stylist or make-up artist as they would rather do it them selves, 

'alright allie lets get you in your dress.... allie followed bridget upstairs and into her room taking the dress from the bag and helping allie into it and after a few minutes of fitting it right she zipped it up for her and bridget slipped her shoes on for her

'allie you look beautiful

'you think bea will like it?

'she will love it now lets go before we are late.... they both headed downstairs and took photos together and headed off, bea had organised a surprise for allie to travel in and when they walked out of the house a pink stretch hummer was sitting there for them

'woah where did this come from?

'your future wife did this for you.. allie smiled

'of course she did, lets go... getting in the car with liz, bridget, kaz, dom and alex they were on there way to the venue which was where franky and boomer got married not long ago and there was 2 tents set up again one for bea and one for allie and when they pulled up bea was already there as the limo was there that they would use later that night and to go and take photos, sitting inside the tent allie was nervous and it was evident as she played with her fingers and alex went over to her and held her hand

'it will be okay allie, bea loves you and you 2 belong together

'i dont know why im so nervous 

'its normal but just relax, im going to check how long and i will be back.. allie nodded and alex left to go to the front where the arch was that they were going to get married under, bea was standing there with franky and debbie, he kissed debbie and looked at bea

'you ready?

'yes lets get this going

'alright i will go get your bride... bea smiled and nodded and alex went back to allie's tent

'allie you ready?

'i am.. she stood up taking his arm and liz and dom went and sat with the other guests and bridget and kaz walked out to the front and stood on allie's side.. the music started and out walked allie and bea almost passed out at how beautiful she looked, her white mermaid dress, curly blonde locks and natural make-up she was absolutely perfect, bea didnt realise she had tears rolling down her cheeks until allie was standing in front of her wiping them with her thumb, bea looked absolutely beautiful in her suit with a vest and tie, they both smiled at each other

'you look beautiful allie

'you look sexy as baby.. the celebrant started with the ceremony 

'bea and allie would like to thank everyone for being here to celebrate this special day with them, bea and allie have there own vows so bea please go ahead.. bea held allies hand

'to my dearest allie i never thought in a million years i could find someone to love the way i love you, you have showed me there is so much more to life and i want to spend every moment with you, i plan to spend my life making you as happy as you have made me, your perfect absolutely perfect and i wouldnt change a thing about you, except when you take my chocolate biscuits.. allie chuckled and everyone laughed 'allie you have been the most amazing mother to out daughter debbie and i know she loves you as much as i do, your my forever and i love you more than life itself... allie's smiled through her tears squeezing bea's hand 

'thank you bea, allie you can go

'bea you have looked after me, cared for me, supported me and loved me since the day i first met you, your the most amazing woman i have ever met in my life and im so proud to have you by my side, my heart was broken but you put it back together so today i give you my heart to hold and i trust you with it natter what, i will support you through life and make sure you have everything you need and want, you and debbie are my world and i love you so much and i cant wait to call you my wife... bea's tears flowed freely

'such beautiful words to your significant other, can i have the rings please? debbie took the rings out handing them to her mums

'thank you baby.. debbie smiled and stood next to her mum

'bea please put the ring on allie's finger and repeat after me 'with this ring i thee wed

'with this ring i thee wed... bea slipped the ring on allie's finger and kissed it after

'allie repeat after me and put the ring on bea's finger 'with this ring i thee wed

'with this ring i thee wed.. slipping the ring on bea's finger kissing it as well

'i now pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss... allie put her hand on bea's neck pulling her close and planting a sexy kiss to her lips as everyone cheers and clapped, the kiss became naughty when allie slipped her tongue in not being able to control herself and her hands on bea's ass squeezing, bea knew she was getting excited so she pulled back blushing and hid her face in allie's neck. 

'we did it baby... bea pulled back and smiled

'we sure did.. placing one last kiss to allie's lips they smiled as they walked down the isle back to one of the tents, everyone else was going to head down to the main reception tent, bea and allie stood hugging inside the tent

'your my wife i cant believe it

'believe it babe we finally did it, i love you bea so much

'i love you too wifey.. they giggled 

'babe we got to go and do photos but i have a request

'what is it?

'i want the family to come so we can do family photos, debbie, alex, franky, bridget, maxine, liz, kaz, boomer and dom is that okay?

'of course baby lets go outside and i will tell them.. when they walked out franky was coming in to check on them

'hey guys congratulations

'thank you franky so much for everything, were going to do photos but we want the family to come with us so we can do some with you guys as well

'who do you want ?

'you, bridget, debbie, alex, maxine, liz, kaz, boomer and dom and you guys can bring the hummer to the place i will tell the driver where it is allie and i are going now

'alright see you soon love birds.. allie and bea got into the limo after telling the other driver where the place is for the photos and they headed off, it was on the beach about a few k's down the road and it had a beautiful water fall with big rocks. getting out of the limo the 2 photographers met them there after taking photos of them in there tents and at home and the reception 

'alright girls this is a beautiful place let get some nice shots in... 15 minutes later they had taken some amazing shots and the others arrived and got out of the car

'mum, mama.... debbie yelled as she hurled herself into them hugging them tightly 'im so happy i love you both

'we love you too.. they both replied... they spent the next 40 minutes taking photos with whole family and some with debbie as well as single ones with there prospective mums kaz and liz, they were both so proud of where both allie and bea had come from and it showed all over there faces, one they finished they headed back to the reception while allie and bea stayed there for a little bit longer wanting to have a few minutes to themselves, they took a seat on one of the rocks by the water holding each others hands

'bea you look so good in this, i think tonight you should just wear the vest and tie to bed

'is that so well than i think you should only wear your hair down.. they both giggled and shared a few kisses, they didnt realise that one of the photographers was still there taking photos and they seemed to be the best of the day.. 

'we should get to the reception

'i know but i want you all to myself bea

'you will but later... bea stood pulling allie up and over to the limo and they were driven back to the tent area

\---------------------------------------------------------

with franky at the mic it was time to announce the girls in 'can i have everyone's attention please i would like to announce mrs&mrs bea and allie novak.. franky announced and all the guests erupted in claps and cheering as bea and allie made there way into the reception tent and to the brides table which had franky, bridget, debbie and alex on either side of the couple and they sat down as the starter was bought out which allie was happy about as she was starving, they had plates with a couple of different dips with toasted pita bread, a side salad and olives and feta cheese 

'im so hungry

'didnt you eat?

'no i was too nervous but now i could eat a horse.. 

'here babe... bea made a roll of everything in it and handed it to allie

'thank you... allie said as she took a bite and bea wiped the side of her face as there was sauce there making allie giggle 'i always make a mess

'its fine i will always be there to clean it up... they shared a quick kiss and relaxed so they could eat

'babe this plate was a good idea, i was a bit worried but now that im eating im happy with it

'i agree baby... after they ate the dj put on some music and some people got up and danced but allie and bea decided to sit it out no matter how many times debbie and franky tried, 

'allie do you want a drink?

'yes please champagne... bea signalled for the waiter to come and when he did she asked him for the drinks

'can i get a bottle of champagne please and 2 flutes?

'of course i wont be long miss novak.. bea smiled as she saw allie smirk

'i love hearing you being called miss novak

'i gotta say i love it as well, we are now the novak family

'we sure are.. the waiter came back a bottle of champagne and 2 glasses pouring them a glass and leaving the bottle for them 

'cheers to you beautiful wife

'cheers to us miss novak... taking a sip they kissed smiling into the kiss when franky and the others whistled 'bloody franky every time

'she cant help it thats just franky. hey babe the main meal is coming out it smells good.. bea said as the plates were put in front of them and she saw everyone going back to there seats to eat

'what do you have bea?

'roasted chicken with veggies and a cheesy sauce, whats your?

'steak with mash potato, carrots and gravy

'they both look so good... they ate there food both sharing with each other and after they finished the plates and tables were cleared and it was time to cut the cake.. everyone stood at the dance floor as bea and allie stood at there cake

'before you 2 cut your cake and have your first dance i just want to say im so happy bea finally got her happy ever after with you allie, you have bought so much joy and happiness to bea an debbie's life and i cant thank you enough, allie i am placing bea in your hands so you better keep that smile on her face i love you all and just remember always agree with her allie or get acquainted with the couch... they all laughed as franky handed the microphone to allie

'thank you franky and trust me i will take good care of both my girls, franky nodded 'bea and i would like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate this day with us, it has been so special and to have you all here with us has been amazing... handing the mic back to franky bea and allie held the knife together and cut a slice of the cake and fed a little bit to each other and kissing a few times, bea held allie's hand

'are you ready for our first dance baby?

'im ready for anything with you... everyone made a circle around the dance floor and bea and allie stood in the middle allie's hands around bea's neck and bea's hands around allie's waist as there song began to play allie's favourite song earned it by the weekend

 

You make it look like it's magic (Oh yeah)

'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you

I'm never confused

Hey, hey

I'm so used to being used

So I love when you call unexpected

'Cause I hate when the moment's expected

So Imma care for you, you, you

Imma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

 

-forever baby... bea twirled allie and bought her back to her body holding her close

 

'Cause girl, you're perfect

You're always worth it

And you deserve it

The way you work it

'Cause girl, you earned it, yeah

Girl, you earned it, yeah

You know our love would be tragic (Oh yeah)

So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind, mind, mind

We live with no lies

Hey, hey

And you're my favorite kind of night

So I love when you call unexpected

'Cause I hate when the moment's expected

So Imma care for you, you, you

Imma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

 

'Cause girl, you're perfect (Girl, you're perfect)

You're always worth it (Always worth it)

And you deserve it (And you deserve it)

The way you work it (The way you work it)

'Cause girl, you earned it, yeah (Earned it)

Girl, you earned it, yeah

On that lonely night (Lonely night)

You said it wouldn't be love

But we felt the rush (Fell in love)

It made us believe it was only us (Was only us)

Convinced we were broken inside, yeah

Inside, yeah

'Cause girl, you're perfect (Girl, you're perfect)

You're always worth it (You're always worth it)

And you deserve it (And you deserve it)

The way you work it (The way you work it)

'Cause girl, you earned it, yeah (Girl, you earned it)

Girl, you earned it, yeah (You earned it)

Na-na-na-na-na

Oooh, yeah yeah

So girl, you're worth it

The way you work it

You deserve it

Girl, you deserve it

Girl, you earned it, yeah

as the song finished everyone clapped and bea and allie took the chance while dessert was being served to go around and thank everyone for coming.. making there way around the tables there werent many people maybe 50-60 close friends and family and important people in there lives, they had thanked everyone and gotten to there own table thanking boomer and dom first and than going to there daughter

'im so happy for you both im so glad our family is complete

'us too baby, thank you so much for being there for us and supporting us, its been a long and sometimes hard journey but so worth it

'it had been worth it mum... hugging there daughter and they kissed her cheeks they thanked alex and than went to franky and bridget

'i dont even know how to thank you both for everything, 

'you dont have to red

'yea i do, franky you have been there for me at the best and worst of times, you both have and we will be eternally grateful for having you both in our lives, i have something for you franky but if you dont want to you dont have to..

'what is it? after speaking with allie about this they both agreed to do something special for franky, sh had never had family and they thought it was time to change it, handing over a big envelope she pulled out the papers and her hand cupped her mouth and tears fell down franky's cheeks it was legal paperwork for bea and franky to be connected as sisters legally

'are you serious?

'yes 

'are you sure about this? 

'100% sure... franky engulfed bea into a hug holding onto her them both crying, after a couple of minutes they pulled back wiping there cheeks

'we look like big sooks

'thats cause you are franky... they laughed as franky playfully pushed bea

'you know ya cant get rid of me once were legally binded

its fine if you act like a shit i will get bridget onto ya

'oh you got it all figured out dont cha

'you know it, now go sit down my wife and i want dessert... franky laughed as they all say down and the dessert plates had been sent out, it was basically a tasting plate with a piece of each of the layers of cake and a profiterole, canoli and a little bowl of icecream with fruit

'hmm so good... allie hummed

'yea we chose well baby, more champagne beautiful

'yes please... the waiter bought another bottle which was now there 3rd so they were both a little tipsy which they didnt care as long as they didnt get drunk.... yet, pouring another glass with the new bottle they clinked there glasses and drank some and the dj had put the music on full ball now and some of the tables were cleared and everyone was up and dancing, bea pulled allie up and onto the dance floor which franky loved of course, bea had taken off her jacket and allie almost melted when bea was in front of her with her ass dug into allie's crotch grinding hard into her, allie's arms were around bea's waist with bea's hands on top and bea's head was thrown back on allie's shoulder with allie kissing her neck

'i fucking you bea

'and i fucking love you too baby.. bea turned her head to kiss allie and than they continued to dance but when the song pony came on the dj paused it

'ladies and gentleman we have a special surprise for allie here can we get a chair on the dance floor please.. franky bought a chair over smirking at a confused allie as she sat down and she watched bea put on her jacket and coming to stand 5 feet in front of her.. 'allie bea would like to tell you how much she loves you and this is for you... the song played and allie's eyes were on bea as was everyone else around the dance floor that made a circle allowing bea to do her thing and boy she did not disappoint, allie understood as bea slowly walked towards her undoing a button at a time on her jacket and took it off swinging it around like a cowboy does his rope and threw it at a laughing franky, bea stepped closer to allie undoing her vest and shrugging it off throwing it at debbie who was also laughing, her mum could be a character at times, bea straddled allie's lap her back to allie's front and began giving a sexy lap dance... allie was almost ready to combust when bea bent over and ran her hand up allie's leg under her dress grazing her most intimate part of her body but it didnt last and bea pulled her hand out and stood up turning around straddling allie again. 

'that was mean... bea smirked

'i know but i couldnt help it but dont worry baby when we get to the hotel i will make you cum so hard you wont remember your own name... planting her lips on a stunned allie she giggle into the kiss when allie squeezed her ass, pulling back they looked into each others eyes lost in there moment

'you better keep your promise

'i always do.. one final kiss and bea stood up pulling allie up and they both laughed as everyone whistled and clapped... 

'everyone back on the dance floor if it hasnt melted away, damn that was hot.. the dj said as he put more music on and everyone danced for a couple more hours, most people had left except for the family and as kaz and debbie were on the dance floor together the rest were sitting around one of the tables having a few drinks and talking

'i just cant believe im married to this beautiful woman.. allie said as she was sitting on bea's lap swinging her legs like a child

'your a lucky girl blondie

'dont i know it franky... debbie and kaz came over in a huff

'mum, mama can you explain to kaz that she is now my grand mother... the table erupted in laughter at how serious debbie looked

'sorry kaz but its true, your my mum and thats my daughter so your the grand mother

'im too young to be a grand mother... she huffed

'oh well your stuck with me.. kaz laughed as debbie jumped on her and they fell to the floor laughing

'deb be careful granny might break a hip.

'you little shit allie... allie held onto bea laughing

'babe she is gonna hurt me

'dont worry i will protect you baby dont worry... kaz helped debbie off the floor and put her arm around her shoulder

'well kid since im your granny how about you come and hang at my place for a couple nights? if thats okay with you 2?

'good with me, bea?

'im fine with that if debbie wants too

'yes please, woo hoo granny time... 

'alright kid lets get out of here oh alex is it okay to still your girl for a couple days?

'yes i am really busy with last minute stuff at work for the next 2 days before we go away

'great lets go cheeky... allie and bea stood hugging there daughter

'you be good while we are gone deb

'i will moms dont worry.

'good and in your top draw at home there is an envelope with some money for your trip so take it with you

'no mama i dont need it

'i dont care just take it and humour me

'okay fine thank you, have fun and dont do anything that franky wouldnt do

'that doesnt leave much

'low blow red.. low blow... they all laughed 

'oh before you go i have something for you both i know you said no gifts but its something special.. handing over a gift box allie opened it seeing 2 necklaces one saying bea's girl and the other saying allie's girl

'there beautiful mum thank you.. allie hugged kaz and than bea did

'anytime i love you both

'we love you too and dont corrupt our daughter

'would i do that?

'yes you would.. allie laughed

'dont worry she is in good hands see you in a few weeks when your back... kaz left with debbie and alex, boomer, dom, liz and maxine followed so bea, allie and franky and bridget were left

'im so happy for you red you deserve it

'thanks franky im so damn happy my jaw hurts from smiling.. kissing allie's cheek she pulled her close, 

'we better get gong gidge so these 3 can get to the hotel and get there fuck on

'franky!!!

'what? its true

'it may be but you dont have to announce it... after there good byes bea and allie grabbed there stuff and got into the limo and were taken to the hilton hotel and checked in being taken to there room, once they were inside bea poured them champagne and they had strawberries so the fed each other some, sitting on the bed bea watched allie attempt to take her dress off but got stuck

'bea can you help me please? bea laughed

'hold on a second,, bea too the dress off her and put it neatly on the couch and came back to sit on the bed and allie straddled her

'are you happy bea?

'more than i could every imagine

'me too, i love you babe

'i love you too beautiful

'now if i remember correctly you made me a promise.. she smirked

'i did and now its time to fulfill it... standing with allie in her arms she turned and placed her in the middle of the bed and they spent the night making sweet passionate love to each other falling asleep as the sun was coming up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i did ballie justice and you enjoyed this chapter, i kinda love debbie and kaz i recon a power team for sure, please let me know what you think


	72. The honeymoon part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for those who read this story and my others, all your comments are really appreciated and thank you for those who responded back to undeniable feelings and the great feed back i got after a couple of disrespectful ones i received, i will continue the story and it will be updated in a few days... enjoy the first part of ballie honeymoon. peace and love to all

they were standing in line at the check-in desk with there tickets, passports and luggage

'im so excited babe, Jamaica for 3 weeks with my sexy wife, the beach and lots of food i cant wait

'i know its going to be amazing

'yep but im not looking forward to the flight

'it will be long but worth it i promise

'maybe we should join the mile high class... allie wriggled her eyebrows and bea laughed

'your insatiable you know that... bea kissed allie's lips

'yea but you love it

'i do lord help me i do...they were next up to the desk and they handed over there tickets, id and passports

'hello ladies your off to jamaica for 3 weeks right?

'yes for our honeymoon.. the lady smiled

'congratulations let me see if i can get something special for you.. looking through her computer and allie kissed bea's cheek making her blush again 'alright ladies i have you 2 booked into first class for your trip free of charge

'wow thank you so much

'you will love it, amazing food, free drinks including alcohol and you have your own areas to sleep as well

'great thank you

'here are your passes and passports back and head on through, put your luggage up here and i will tag it for you

'thank you.. bea and allie walked through the security check and into the first class lounge sitting at a table and a waiter came over

'hi welcome to the international first class lounge here is the menu and the drinks menu i will give you a few moments to take your order.. they had an hour and a half till they boarded so going through the menu they decided on what to eat and drink and the waiter came back

'what can i get you ladies? bea ordered for both

'can we get the pepperoni pizza and a greek salad with 2 side plates to share and can we have 2 glasses of champagne please?

'of course it wont be long... the waiter walked off to place the order

'so babe do you know what you want to do when we get there? said allie

'i dont care what we do as long as we are together.. allie smiled and leaned over the table kissing her beautiful wife, there food and drinks came they ate and than headed to there gate stopping at the shop to get magazines and allie bought a book, they boarded the plane not too long later and as they were first class they were one of the first ones on, they each had there own area which had a big seat that folds out to a bed and they had there own tv and a hanging curtain that they could have there own privacy, allie wasnt happy that they were separated but once bea told her they could share when they slept she was happy.. sitting down they chatted for a while till the plane descended and allie almost jumped out of her seat when the plane lifted off the ground and bea leaned over and took her hand

'your okay i promise its safe.. allie nodded and squeezed her hand back not letting go the whole time it was going up till it levelled out and allie breathed a breath of relief 

'sorry i just got really scared

'dont worry about it beautiful im always here for you.. sitting back in there seats they were pretty much facing each other and they sat there for 20 minutes staring at each other a soft smile on there faces, a hostess came over to them smiling

'ladies who do we have here?

'im allie and this sexy woman is my wife bea and we are on our honeymoon

'thats amazing congratulations, how about some champagne and a snack?

'that would be great thank you... he came back and gave them champagne and a packet of nuts and some pringles

'here you go ladies, my name is sam and as you can tell by looking around there is only 2 other people in first class so make yourselves comfortable and if you need anything dont hesitate to press the button or put your hand up

'thanks sam this is good for now.... sam went to tend to the other passengers and allie stood up and went over to bea who now had her legs up on her extended bed and allie sat on her lap with her champagne in her hand 

'babe there is like no one in this area

'i know its so quite its great... just than allie yawned 'tired?

'yea someone kept me up all night making me scream her name... bea laughed

'i didnt hear you complaining 

'oh i never will

'good to know, now lets lay down and get some shut eye

'alright... allie kissed bea and stood up to go to her area but bea held her tight 

'no i mean here, you sleep here with me you know i cant sleep without you.. allie smiled

'okay beautiful... they both took there shoes off and jackets and relaxed with allie laying in bea's arms and the blanket thrown over them, it was a tight fit but they didnt care they just needed to be close to each other, allie put the tv on low and they watched for a little bit and than fell asleep sam came by a few minutes later and turned the light off for them and threw another blanket over them leaving them to rest.. allie woke up a few hours later with bea's face in the back in her neck making her ticklish, 

'babe? bea? wake up babe... bea took a deep breath in and smiled kissing her neck

'i dont wanna get up

'we should eat i think we missed food than we can go back to sleep

'alright fine... allie got up and went to her own seat and bea frowned

'whats wrong?

'im cold now... allie giggled

'dont worry baby i will warm you up soon enough

'you better... bea got up and stretched her body 'im going to freshen up i will be back... bea went to the bathroom and allie pressed her button for sam who turned up a minute later

'hello allie what can i do for you?

'has food been served? im starving

'it has but i kept your and bea's warm so i will bring it out for you, what can i get you to drink?

'we will both have cokes please

'sure i wont be long... bea returned a few minutes later and same came just after her 'here we go ladies we have roast chicken with carrots, mash potato and mushroom sauce and we have roast lamb with broccoli, cauliflower and rice with gravy and they both come with salad and bread and butter so who wants what?

'bea which one do you want?

'i will have the roast lamb because i know how much my wife love mash potato.. placing the trays in front of the ladies with there drinks as well 

'now we have more trays spare due no a few passengers not turning up 

'why is it so empty in here?

'we had a group of 15 that were going on a business trip but something happened and they never turned up so if your still hungry dont hesitate to ask

'thank you sam.. they both put a movie on there own tv's and ate there food and allie got an extra food try eating half bea laughing at her big appetite.. sam came to clear there trays

'ladies i hope it was nice?

'very much so

'great we have desserts for you as well

'really what is it?

'we have tasting plates so on one plate we have a profiterole, canoli, caramel slice, cheese cake slice, fruit and some other stuff

'sounds good but do you have ice cream? bea laughed allie sounded like debbie

'yes we do, how about in an hour so you have time to digest your food i bring you a couple of trays with everything on it and an icecream tray a while after that

'sounds good to me

'me too.

'great can i get you both another drink?

'some water for both would be good

'no problems....

a couple hours later they shared some sweets and than ice cream sundae's, they slept, watched movies and just enjoyed laying with each other, the flight was long and by the end of it allie was climbing the walls and bea was happy when they finally landed and exited the plane grabbing there bags and going to the hotel

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

arriving at the hotel they checked in and were taken to there room and were shocked to see what alex had booked for them, it was like a studio apartment and absolutely beautiful, there was rose petals everywhere and a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and there was a platter with cold meats, cheeses and crackers and one of cakes and fruit on sticks.. the view from the balcony was of the beach and there was a warm breeze coming through the place

'this is beautiful it must have cost alex heaps

'yea i would have i wish he didnt spend his money on us

'me too but what we will do for him will make it up to him,

'yea true

'babe i know we slept a fair amount on the plane but im tired

'i am too. what time is it?

'4 in the afternoon

'how about a nap and than we can have dinner in the restaurant down stairs

'sounds good babe... allie backed up inside taking off her jeans throwing them wherever and than her shirt throwing it at bea, she smirked when bea's eyes turned dark and the desire ran through her. bea walked fast towards her and wrapped her arms around allie guiding her to the bed and they fell together, they made love to each other and fell asleep allie set her alarm so they could get up for dinner, 

they had woken up a couple hours later and showered and got ready and were now sitting at a table for dinner a waiter came over to them 

'hello ladies have you had a look at the menu yet?

'yes i will have the surf and turf.. said bea

'i will have the rump steak with salad, chips and gravy please and can we have a bottle of red wine and 4 wet pussy shots

'allie shots?

'yes we are on holidays.. allie smirked

'okay fine

'alright ladies i wont be long with your drinks... he came back 10 minutes later with 2 shots each and a bottle of wine and he left to take care of other tables

'babe cheers to marrying the love of my life... bea smiled

'i love you allie

'i love you too beautiful.. they threw them back and even for allie they were strong but she didnt care she very rarely had a holiday until bea came along

'wine?

'please.. bea poured wine and they spent the next 3 hours drinking eating and enjoying themselves, they had a few more shots each and shared almost 3 bottle of wines, they headed back up to there room kissing and making out on there way, allie had bea up against the wall in the hallway her lips attached to her neck

'a..a...allie baby to the room now... allie pulled bea to the room and they stumbled inside giggling and allie had bea against the door kissing her hard there breath's mingling and allie's hands all over her body, bea felt like she was going to combust and her head hit the door when allie dropped to her knees and kissed bea's stomach, allie pulled bea's jeans down with her undies and her tongue touched bea's most sensitive part her clit and bea began to tremble and her hand went to allie's head holding her in place, allie wanted to make bea cum with just her tongue on her clit and thats exactly what she did, dragging her tongue up and down her slit bea came within seconds as she was so turned on.. 

'oh fuuuuuk allie... she yelled as she came and squirted in allie's mouth and she drank up every single drop.. kissing her way back up bea's body she held onto her tight as bea's body continued to tremble

'fuck baby that was... fuck... allie laughed

'that was fucking amazing bea, you taste so fucking good... bea got her breath back and looked at allie confused

'did i just?

'squirt? bea nodded 'yes you did and it was amazing

'but how?

'you were really turned on 

'have you ever?

'no but im sure you will make me soon

'i cant wait.. kissing allie tasting herself on her lips

'lets go to bed yea

'not yet its your turn... backing allie to the bed they fell on it with bea on top and bea kissed allie like she never had before it was so dirty that allie moaned so loudly into it.. bea sat up on her knees and took allie's clothes off and lay back on top of her kissing her neck and down to her now flushed chest and taking her nipple into her mouth and moving from one to the other sucking till they were hard

'oh god bea that feels so good... bea moved up to her lips kissing allie softy now, it was so soft and sensual that allie whimpered, bea's hand moved down her body and in between her legs rubbing her clit she felt allie tremble and take a deep breath, dropping her fingers down to her entrance she pushed in slowly but as deep as she could and allie let out a soft moan, bea pushed in and out slowly wanting allie to beg for it

'babe please i need to cum for you, i need you to fuck me hard and fast.. bea kissed allie and moved her fingers quicker pumping in and out of allie and bea felt her walls clench around her fingers and she knew allie was close, going even faster and harder she whispered in allie's ear

'i love you beautiful girl.. that was all allie needed as her body shook and she came all over bea's fingers... bea helped her ride out her orgasm and withdrew her fingers licking them clean and plopped down beside her wife, allie was trying to calm her breathing and bea watched how beautiful she is 

'are you okay?

'better than, every time im with you i tingle all over... turning on her side to look at her beautiful wife 'your everything i ever wanted, i love you babe so much.... her hand went on bea's face and she rubbed her cheek with her thumb 'i thank god everyday i have you in my life, you and debbie are my family and that will never change

'i love you too baby so much and our life together is and always will be wonderful... sharing a few more kisses they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

they had spent the first week mostly at the beach tanning, swimming going for walks along the sand and just relaxing, they went to a museum and the markets buying a couple things for debbie and alex, allie had been looking in the hotel book to see if they had anything on and she laughed when she saw they had a pyjama dance party

'babe lets go out to dance tonight

'sure where too?

'in the hotel they have a pyjama party

'really?

'yep you up for it?

'i guess so but what do i wear? 

'you can just wear what your wearing now

'oh really? im wearing undies and a bra

'yea it would be hot

'and you wouldnt mind everyone staring at me... allie scrunched her face

'scratch that i will kill anyone that looked at you your mine... bea chuckled 'fine just wear shorts and a t-shirt and that underneath so i can rip it off you later.. with my teeth... allie winked

'dont start allie otherwise we wont be going anywhere

'alright alright i will behave

'how long until we need to go?

'an hour so i say lets have dinner and than we can shower and go

'sounds good to me, room service?

'yes please... bea ordered garlic bread, hot chips and a salad and they shared it before showering and getting dressed and headed down to the reception room, walking in the room there were lots of people in all different types of sleep where even guys with no shirts on and just boxer shorts, bea immediately felt nervous and allie squeezed her hand

'do you want to go? i know its not what you thought it would be

'no its okay i really want to dance with you.. allie smiled and kissed her lips

'lets get a drink... walking to the bar and they got a couple drinks and sat down for a while with bea sitting in allie's lap, sipping on there drinks they shared multiple drinks for the next hour and they both felt the buzz

'come on beautiful lets dance.. they both got up and allie pulled bea towards the dance floor, bea wrapped her arms around allie's neck and allie's around bea's waist pulling her so close she could feel bea's hot skin... after a while allie turned bea around and hugged her from behind and they began to dance naughty... bea shimmied her ass into allie's pelvis and she heard allie gasp in her ear, allie sucked on bea's ear and she moaned

'fuck bea what are you doing to me.. bea leaned her head back on allie's shoulder

'i dont know what your talking about baby... bea said innocently

'if all these people werent here i would fuck you right here right now... bea moaned loud enough for allie to hear and she giggled

'dont make promises you cant keep allie... allie flipped her back to face her and placed her lips onto bea's hard taking her breath away and everyone around them cheered and tooted making bea pull back and blush and she put her face into allie's neck and allie laughed

'its not funny allie... she mumbled

'yes it is, your so fucking beautiful baby

'you are.. bea pulled back and smiled and as they stared into each others eyes the rest of the world didnt exist, just them to wrapped around each other moving to the beat of the music and they couldnt be any happier.... bea moved closer to allie's ear to whisper

'lets go to the beach

'why? allie asked confused

'just trust me... allie nodded and they downed the remainder of the drinks and bea got a take away bottle of wine and 2 glasses and they walked behind there hotel, both thankful the beach was connected to the hotel so they walked back there and once there feet hit the sand they took there shoes off and left them there and walked a little further up near the rocks where no one could see them. bea sat down pulling allie to sit between her legs and poured them a glass of wine each

'thank you babe

'your welcome, cheers to being with the most beautiful woman in the world

'cheers to my beautiful wife love you you bea

'i love you to beautiful... they sat there for a while watching over the water bea's arms securely around allie and allie leaning back into bea's chest

'i wish we could stay here forever we just need debbie

'i know its beautiful here allie, maybe we can come back for out 10 year anniversary 

'hmm i like that 10 years together sounds perfect

'i plan to have you by my side for the rest of my life, your my sea horse in this big world... allie turned to kiss her wife and things began to get heated as she pushed bea on her back and she lay on top of her

'here?

'here.. allie nodded and they made love under the stars, bea was a quivering and sweaty mess after allie made her orgasm 3 times back to back, bea couldnt even move

'shit.. that was.. i just.. fuck my body feels like jelly

'sorry was that too much? i just wanted you so bad

'dont apologise it was perfect, you were perfect

'your perfect babe but umm i have sand in places i shouldnt

'trust me so do i, let go back to the room but your going to have to help me... allie laughed and stood up helping be up as well, rearranging there clothes allie wrapped a tentative arm around bea's waist and they walked back into the hotel allie picking up there shoes on the way and they went to there room, allie ran a bath for her wife and helped her in

'you relax im going to order us something sweet

'dont be long i want you in here with me.... allie returned a couple minutes later and undressed and got in the water leaning back into bea

'hmmm this is nice, i love being in the bath with you, you make me feel safe

'thats how you should always feel

'i always do when im with you bea.. they spent 20 minutes in the bath and than had a quick shower to make sure the sand was completely gone and they had just put on robes when there was a knock on the door so allie opened it to allow the guy with a trolley of sweets enter

'just leave it by the bed thank you... she handed him a tip and he left 

'allie there is so much

'i know but i wanted a little of everything

'well you sure go that... bea laughed allie and debbie were like the same person sometimes they both loved to eat and both had sweet tooths

'come on lets eat... they both dug in eating as much as they could and allie put the rest on a plate and put it in the fridge for tomorrow and they lay in bed facing each other there hands locked in between them

'what should we do tomorrow bea?

'they have a big water park not far from here and they have a bus that goes there, it comes on the hour what do you think?

'sounds good to me.... bea tiredly smiled her eyes fluttering to stay open 'go to sleep baby

'i love you 

'i love you too.. kissing bea's lips bea was already falling asleep and allie followed suit

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

they just got off the bus at the water park and it was massive, they both wore excited smiles

'lets go babe this is going to be fun.... allie paid and got the wrist bands and they put them on, they bought a bag with them and put them in the locker and then took off to the first ride, they spent a couple hours doing a few rides and then they settled in the wave pool which was a huge pool and every 5 minutes a number of waves went through the pool and people could either jump with them or sit on a floating ring, they chose to share a ring and although it was a struggle to get on once they were settled it was lots of fun, allie's laugh just lit up the smile on bea's face... kissing allie's cheek she smiled

'i love you

'i love you too babe... allie squealed as she leaned to much on one side and the tube tipped making them laugh

'dammit my hair... bea's hair was over her face and allie helped fix it

'lets go get some lunch

'good idea im hungry... walking out of the pool they handed the tube to the worker and went to the food area which had pizza, burgers and chips and hot dogs and a ice cream shops

'what do you want to eat?

'a burger would be good

'alright come on... they had an atm that allie kept in her bra so she ordered and paid for ridiculously over priced food and sat down at a table 

'bea your getting sun burnt, your skin is really hot

'shit after we eat i should go put more sunscreen on

'good idea plus watching you lather up is sexy as hell... bea chuckled

'you never stop

'how can i when your so sexy, now lets finish up and go because those 2 guys perving on you are going to get there asses handed to them if they dont stop... bea laughed as they finished eating and they went to the bathroom and cleaned up and went to put more sunscreen on and headed to the river rapids which was a glow in the dark tunnel and the water goes fast around and you float around... they floated and went around a few times holding onto each other's hands

'babe look at the fish that are glowing on the roof

'there cool allie we should get some for our room

'yea like were little kids right.. allie giggled

'anything you want allie you can have cause your my woman

'yes i am..... they went on a few more rides and swam in a few of the other pools before they decided to call it a day getting the bus back to the hoetel and showering, bea was pretty red

'bea im going to go to the shop down stairs and get you some aloe vera your pretty red, do you need anything else?

'just some aspirin please

'you dont feel well?

'no i think i got heat stroke

'aww my baby alright i will be back soon, go lay down and drink plenty of water... allie went down stairs and into the shop

'hi miss what can i get you?

'i need aloe vera gel and aspirin

'sun burnt?

'my wife is and she isnt feeling well, sh may have heat stroke

'than she should have these here, just tell her to put 2 tablets under her tongue and they will dissolve and by morning she will be feeling better, lots of water and cooler showers

'okay thank you... allie paid and took the few things up to the room and bea was laying down on the bed

'babe strip down and i will put aloe vera on you and you can take these the guy said they will help you... bea took the tablets and undressed down to nothing and lay on the bed while allie put the air con on and lathered bea's skin with the cool gel

'hmm that feels good allie thank you

'its my pleasure trust me... once she finished she washed her hands and by the time she got into bed bea was asleep so she kissed her cheek and fell asleep herself deciding not to cuddle up to bea allowing her hot body to cool down


	73. the honeymoon 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls get a special phone call and enjoy there honeymoon

allie had woken with the desperate need to pee so she got out of bed and used the bathroom freshening up at the same time and than coming back to the bed getting in beside her wife, checking the time on her phone it was 9.30am and she was worried that bea was still sleeping, turning to face her she touched bea's cheeks and forehead she had cooled down a little but was still warm, bea must have felt the sensation of allie's hand and she fluttered her eyes open

'good morning my beautiful queen... said allie and bea moved into her touch 

'good morning baby

'how are you feeling?

'i have a headache and my tummy hurts a little but better than last night

'aww my poor baby i think a day in bed today is a good thing, you can get some rest and hopefully you will feel better soon

'no baby its not fair for you to stay in bed with me... bea whined 

'no arguments wifey... bea giggled

'i like you calling me that

'wifey? allie smirked

'yep... bea moved in closer to allie half hovering over her blonde beauty kissing her soft plump lips 'i love you baby 

'i love you too but stop trying to distract me and lay down your not well

'im fine allie

'lay down please and i will order us breakfast... bea huffed and laid back down, allie got out of bed and standing beside the bed looking at her wife with her hand on her hip

'stop sulking 

'im not!!! bea had her arms crossed and allie laughed

'your so much like debbie

'what? i am not!!! allie crawled onto the bed straddling bea's hips 

'you are and its kinda cute

'im not cute.. bea continued to sulk making allie smile god this woman is beautiful... leaning down she kissed bea's lips over and over again and as hard as bea tried to keep her demeanor it broke and she rolled her hands onto allie's body and to her back and down to her ass squeezing making allie moan and pull back 

'hmm babe as much as i want to take you right here right now your not feeling well and i would never do anything with you while your sick... bea felt bad for being a sook for allie was not harry and allie only wants the best for her

'your right im sorry... running her fingers up and down allie's back allie hummed at the sensation

'dont be sorry i like when you want me and you will have me when your better, now how about some food?

'yes but nothing too heavy please

'i think some toast and fruit would be good for you

'okay babe i will order it now... placing one more kiss on her lips she got off bea and went to the phone and ordered them breakfast getting bea toast with a bowl of fruit and eggs Benedict for herself, 

'they said 20 minutes so why dont you have a shower and take some of those meds i got last night

'i guess so... bea went to the bathroom and hoped into the shower wetting her hair but not washing cause she really couldnt be bothered, once she finished she dried her self and walked out naked towards there bed and allie had laid out some undies and a t-shirt

'thank you baby

'anytime, you feeling any better after your shower?

'i feel really tired for some reason

'sun stroke will do that to you, after you eat you can go back to sleep.. bea nodded and got dressed and there was a knock on the door so bea got into bed as she was in undies so allie could answer the door, opening the door the jamaican man came in with the tray in his hands and placed it on the table 

'good morning ladies here is your breakfast is there anything else i can do for you?

'do you have ice blokes?

'ice blokes? he asked confused

'yes my wife has heat stroke and she is a little warm

'ahh okay well we can make sure to bring a couple up when you are ready, just call up the food line and let them know when you want them

'great thank you... allie tipped him and he left and bea got out of bed and sat at the table and they both ate together and once finished allie put the tray out in the hallway to be taken, allie gave bea a couple of the tablets she had gotten the night before and than bea got into bed leaning against the head board 

'babe im just gonna have a shower

'alright im putting the news on... when allie came out 20 minutes later bea was asleep against the wall so allie brought her down and laid her on her back and covered her with the light sheet so she wasnt too hot, allie got into bed and put a show on and relaxed back into the bed, bea was pretty much asleep most of the day except when allie woke her to eat or have an ice block and to be honest allie was glad they spent the day in bed, they had been out every single day and a rest day was in need, allie ordered dinner for them both and woke up bea

'babe you need to get up i just ordered dinner

'hmm what did you order?

'something more filling, i got you chicken breast with potato, broccoli and a green salad

'sounds good baby, 

'why dont you go have another shower to cool your body down and the food should be here soon... bea went into the bathroom and got into the warm shower and slowly cooled down the temperature and stood under it for a few more minutes and than got out and found her silky robe and undies on the sink with a fresh towel, smiling allie was so sweet she thought as she dried off and got dressed heading out to see the food had arrived

'come sit down beautiful... pulling the chair out bea sat down and allie sat across from her

'it smells good allie thank you

'anytime my beautiful queen, dig in... they ate and bea felt a lot better and quite hungry as she polished off her food and a few bits of allie's as well

'how do you feel?

'much better, my skin feels a little hot but so much better, thank you for looking after me

'thank you for letting me you hate being looked after

'i know i can be difficult but i really do appreciate it

'i know you do, do you feel like a walk to get some fresh air

'that would be good... placing the tray outside they both got dressed and headed out of there room and the hotel hand in hand walking down the main street towards the night markets, 

'wow babe so much colour look at how lit up it is

'i know its beautiful baby, 

'lets walk through and check it out... they walked through stopping at a candle place and allie bought a few vanilla ones for bea as they were her favourite smell, towards the end there was a dessert shop so they stopped to get something

'hello beautiful ladies what can i get you? his strong jamaican accent made them both smile

'can we get 2 boxes of the pancakes please

'of course what would you like on them?

'i will have chocolate sauce, cream, bananas, ice cream, strawberries and nuts please

'and how about your beautiful friend?

'my wife actually and we are on our honeymoon

'this beautiful blonde bombshell is your wife? bea nodded and smiled 'you are a lucky woman

'oh dont i know it... bea looked over and allie was blushing and she kissed her cheek

'well what can i get your wife?

'umm i will have chocolate and caramel sauce, bananas, ice cream, marshmallows and sprinkles please... they man made there sweets and handed them to the woman and a bottle of water each and bea went to pay but he refused the money

'no no its on me congratulations on your marriage and may you both be happy, healthy and live long 

'wow thank you so much

'it is my pleasure now off you go and enjoy.. they waved bye and walked off towards the beach sitting on the step and there feet were on the sand and they began to enjoy there dessert

;you feeling alright babe?

'much better just a little head ache but im good

'thats good.. kissing bea's cheek she smiled 'i love you ya know, more than i could ever express

'i know baby i love you too forever and ever... they finished there desserts and headed back to the hotel making love long into the night falling asleep early morning wrapped in each others arms

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The following couple days they spent by the pool area relaxing and enjoying the cooler water, after spending the day by the pool they headed to dinner at a nice place and had just ordered when there phone rang, both had there phones set up so they could still speak to there loved ones from back home, bea's phone rang and she answered it but was unsure of the number... after a few minutes she hung up the phone shocked and looking at allie

'whats wrong?

'umm i dont even know what to say

'did something happen? is it debbie?

'no no its not about her it was the adoption agency.. grabbing allie's hand she smiled 'there is a 5 year old boy and we have been approved to adopt him, he has been in the system for 2 years after his parents died in a car accident and he has been to a few foster homes and she said that we have been approved to adopt him... they both had tears rolling down there cheeks

'i cant believe it

'i know me too, are you okay he is not a baby

'not at all im so happy babe... allie broke down crying and bea got out of her chair and went to allie throwing her arms around her and they held each other tight for a few minutes till bea pulled back kissing allie

'its all falling into place

'it really is i cant wait to tell debbie

'lets facetime her now... allie nodded and bea pulled her seat next to allie and dialed debbie's number and there daughters face showed on the screen after a couple rings

'hey mums

'hey baby how are you?

'im good we are just having lunch... alex's face showed up on the screen

'hi alex i hope your looking after our girl

'hi guys yes i am dont worry she is safe and most important fed... they all laughed

'so tell us how is your honeymoon going?

'its fantastic and so beautiful here, thank you so much alex its been perfect

'good im glad

'so listen guys we have news

''alright go on mum

'we got a call from the adoption agency and we have been approved to adopt a little 5 year old boy... they heard debbie squeal in delight

'wow this is awesome i cant wait, what happens now?

'when we get back we go to the office and sign the necessary paperwork and than we pick him up

'mum we need to set up the spare room

'yes we do and we will when we get back

'can i do it

'do you think you can manage it?

'shopping and decorating? ah yea i think i can mum

'allie you okay with that?

'sure babe

'alright debbie you have my credit card so go buy what you need 

'awesome i will get it done, 

'great thank you, well we are at dinner so we will let you 2 go and we will talk to you in a couple days and call me if you need us deb and alex

'we will mum have fun and we will see you in new zealand in a week and a half

'okay bye guys

'bye... hanging up bea put her phone down and looked at allie kissing her lips

'we are going to be adding to our family how exciting

'bea its all happening and i cant wait

'me neither.. they ate dinner and headed back to the hotel having dessert there and than heading to bed as they were both tired

the following week they had done a couple things like one night there was a huge bonfire on the beach and a party and they both ended up getting drunk and had both fallen asleep at the beach with a bunch of other people and doing the walk of shame the next morning back to the hotel, the hotel had a night where they had a projector outside by the pool and you could watch while swimming or relaxing by the pool, they visited a plane museum which they both loved and it was now the night before they fly out to new zealand and they were packing

'babe not everything fits in my suitcase... allie whinned

'allie you bought lots of stuff thats why

'well what do i do?

'i will get a box and we can send your stuff home

''okay thank you... bea went to the staff and they gave her a box telling her to call them when it was packed and they would send it for them so bea went back up to the room

'here lets pack as much as we can in here and the guy will come and get it... once the packed the boxes one of the staff picked it up and told them he will send it tomorrow for them, bea and allie finished packing they got into bed and went to sleep as they had to get up pretty early for there flight, they werent looking forward to the flight but were looking forward to seeing alex and debbie in new zealand, debbie and alex had been there for 2 weeks and were absolutely loving it, debbie had visited her family on her own and they all agreed bea would be there when alex met them so if any of there mouth started running off bea would put a stop to it.... especially one of her uncles couldnt help himself and he would thoroughly enjoy giving alex a hard time, so when they got there tomorrow they were meeting alex and debbie at there hotel where they would stay as well, the flight was difficult for both woman and by the time they got to the hotel it was late at night so they checked in and bea went for a shower and when she came out allie was sitting on a chair at the table sleeping, bea got dressed and went over to allie waking her up

'allie baby wake up... allie groaned and opened her eyes

'is it morning already?

'no its not your sleeping on a chair.. allie looked around and groaned again

'shit im so tired

'i know go have a shower and get into bed... allie exhaustively went into the bathroom and into the shower, she had been in there for about 20 minutes and bea wondered what was keeping her so she went in the bathroom to see her sleeping against the wall under the shower, bea smiled allie could literally sleep anywhere, turning the water off she pulled a sleepy allie into her and wrapped the towel around her body and lifted her into her arms and took her over to the bed laying her down drying her and throwing the quilt over her kissing allie's cheek... bea was hungry so she ordered some room service and it came 20 minutes later and she ate her pizza in front of the tv leaving allie a few pieces in case she got hungry during the night. once she finished she got into bed and allie gravitated towards her instantly and bea fell asleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------

bea woke up to hearing some weird noises and she turned around to see allie eating some pizza laying in bed looking at her phone making her smile

'good morning baby

''morning beautiful

'allie pizza this early?

'i got hungry babe and you were snoozing away so i had to eat something till we met debbie and alex for breakfast, when did you even get pizza?

'well you thought it was a good idea to fall asleep in the shower so i put you in bed and than ordered the pizza, 

'shit i was wondering how i ended up in bed, thank you babe

'picking you up in my arms is one of my favourite things to do.. bea smiled and moved closer to allie laying her head on her lap and her arm over her 'what time is it?

'8.30 what time are we meeting deb and alex for breakfast?

'9.30

'what room are they in?

'i think there just down the hall in number 15

'we should get ready and head to there room cause i need a proper breakfast

'that you do... they got out of bed and had a shower together taking a little longer than normal thanks to bea's wondering hands bringing allie to the brink twice leaving her trembling causing bea to help allie to sit down on the bed

'bea what did you do to me? bea giggled

'sorry i couldnt help myself

'oh dont be sorry that was amazing.... bea smiled and leaned down kissing her wife

'we should get ready... allie nodded and they both got ready and headed down to the number 15 and knocked and an excited debbie opened the door and jumped into her parents arms

'MUMZIES!!! she yelled and held them tight 

'debbie its so good to see you 

'i missed you both so much.. she pulled back kissing her mums cheeks 

'we missed you too baby, where is alex?

'im here.. alex said as he walked out of the bathroom freshly showered and dressed and he went and hugged them 'its good to see you both

'you too alex, you guys ready to go to breakfast?

'yea let me just get my wallet mum

'you dont need it come on... all 4 of them walked together out of the hotel and to a cafe down the street called danielle's cafe and they grabbed a booth sitting down and a lady with curly hair came and gave them a couple menu's 

'hi im danielle or just call me dan welcome

'thank you

'here are the menu's i will be back in a few minutes to take your food orders and i will get you drinks now

'coffee for me please and a hot chocolate for my wife... bea smiled and allie kissed her cheek making debbie fake gagging noises 'shush you

'cant help it mum you 2 are just adorable its sickening

'whatever baby what do you want to drink?

'i will have a hot chocolate

'me too please... said alex

'sure i wont be long.... dan went to get there drinks and the 2 couples looked through the menu

'so debbie what have you 2 been doing?

'we went to a couple islands and did a few tours, we did a helicopter flight

'that would have been scary

'it was mama but after a few minutes it was great, we went to the hot springs and just heaps of sight seeing, we ran into cousin johnny

'how did that go?

'he is still a little shit but he was fine, he told alex to watch out for uncle tom

'oh god thats gonna be interesting, he is going to meet allie and alex and he will give you both a hard time

'im not worried babe i got it covered

'good luck mama you will need it, mum alex is shitting himself meeting uncle tom

'he is hard but its because he loves us

'i know mum

'well i hope i can impress him... alex said nervously 

'dont worry alex we will be there

'good cause i would be sick if you werent... they ordered and ate there food and headed to the place to hire a car which debbie insisted a nice range rover with dark tinted windows, they drove over to there uncle toms house pulling up and parking not long later and getting out, debbie held alex's hand and could feel him sweating

'babe you will be okay

'im so nervous i havent met any of your blood relatives and he sounds scary

'i know but it will okay... he nodded and bea held allie's hand and knocked on the door and a buff man opened the door

'beagles... he lifted bea into his arms squeezing her tightly

'uncle tom its good to see you

'you too beagles... he put her down and looked beside her

'uncle this is allie my beautiful wife... he looked her up and down and stuck his hand out and allie shook it

'its nice to meet you sir

'and you allie, now where is my gorgeous niece?

'im here uncle tom... she went and hugged him and he picked her up as well

'uncle tom i cant breath.. he put her down kissing her cheek 'uncle this is my boyfriend alex... he grunted and they shook hands

'young man 

'nice to meet you sir... bea and debbie giggled as tom held alex's hand for a while showing his authority

'come on in... they walked in and sat in the lounge room 

'so beagles you got married?

'i did

'hmm and allie what do you have to offer my niece?

'uncle please dont do that

'its fine babe... allie held bea's hand kissing her wrist 'i only have one thing to offer her and thats my love, bea is more than i could ever imagine i could get in a woman and i love her more than i could ever love anyone in my life, bea and debbie mean the world to me and i promise to love them and look after them for as long as im around.. she kept eye contact with him 

'so your better than harry? bea scoffed

'uncle tom the rubbish bin is better than him

'ah true my darling but i want to know if allie is..

'yes i am, im not an angel and i have my faults and make mistakes but i will always put bea and debbie first, there my family and always will be no matter what...

'do you work?

'yes i work in a homeless shelter

'a homeless shelter? 

'yes sir i used to live there and it helped me when i needed it most and now i help those that need a helping hand in life... he nodded

'why were you there?

'uncle stop

'babe its fine your uncle is your family and if your okay with it i will tell him... bea nodded and he turned to face tom 'sir i was homeless for a long time because my parents kicked me our for being gay when i was young, i resorted to doing some stupid things to survive and after a few years i was saved by a woman who is now my stand in mother, i got the help i needed and have gotten my life together, bea and debbie are my world and i love them both... tom nodded and the whole room went quiet for a few minutes and tom stood up walking over to allie and her eyes didnt leave his as he stood in front of her staring into his eyes, bea was just about to say something but tom pulled allie up and wrapped his muscly arms around her body

'thank you, thank you for being there for her i have never seen her so happy.... she hugged him back and they shared a moment together

'i will always look after them... she whispered and they pulled back and he placed a big kiss to her cheek

'your a lucky woman bea

'dont i know it... they both sat down in there respectful seats and tom turned to look at alex who seemed to be sweating

'how old are you son?

'i turn 18 next week

'and you think your good enough for my debbie?

'no im not sir but i want to be, debbie is an amazing young lady and i love her and i hope one day i can be the man that she deserves, i am trying to get my life together and i have allie, debbie and bea to thank for where i am, debbie deserves so much in her life and i hope to share my life with her, its simple sir i really love her and i would die before i hurt her... 

'i admire a young man that doesnt go out drinking and acting like a fool getting into trouble

'i dont drink sir its not something im into plus im underage so that is definitely out, i was on my own for a while fending for myself until kaz and allie helped me giving me a place to stay and helped me get a job and make something for myself, when i met debbie it was like i got knocked on my ass she is so beautiful and i wanted to see more of her, when i asked her to be my girlfriend i was over the moon but not as much as when she told me she loved me, i just couldnt believe that someone so wonderful and beautiful loved me i felt like i didnt deserve it, like i didnt deserve her but in saying that these 3 woman and kaz have made me who i am allie and bea are like my mums and i would never change that, they have supported me through everything and i can never thank them enough, sir i may be young but i plan to spend my life with debbie and i hope you can accept that.... tom walked over to alex and pulled him into a hug 

'your a good man alex you look after my girl

'always.. 

'god uncle your such a softy..... bea laughed and tom went over to bea and tickled her making her scream

'NOOOO!!! STOOOOP PLEEEEEEEASE!!! they all laughed and tom stopped

'your a little shit beagles

'not me uncle im innocent

'yea yea whatever

'umm i have a question

'go on

'why do you call her beagles?

'oh well bea here when she was younger got chased by a beagle dog and she ran for her life and when she tripped and fell he jumped on her and licked her to death, she was so scared it was a crack up to watch it so ever since than i call her that... they all laughed as bea went red

'ah my little beagles still the blusher you always were

'its cute i love when she blushes... allie kisses her red cheek and smiles

'alright now how about some lunch?

'where is aunty?

'she went to the shops to get a couple things so lets start the bbq and have a drink... alex and tom started the bbq while bea got drinks for everyone and allie and debbie made a garden salad and a potato bake, bea's aunty came back half an hour later

'bea your finally here...

'aunty maggie its so good to see you

'you too love... debbie came and hugged her aunty

'so who do we have here?

'aunty this is my wife allie, allie this is my aunty maggie.... maggie pulled allie into a hug

'its good to meet you love

'you too miss maggie

'no no just maggie we are family, now debbie where is this young man i hear of?

'at the bbq with uncle tom

'i shall go meet him... maggie went outside and met alex and came back inside to the girls 'he is a little cutie debbie... they all laughed

'yea he is, 

'so how was the wedding? im sorry we couldnt make it but tom isnt in the best health

'i know aunty its okay thank you for the present but you didnt need to do that it was a lot of money

'nonsense bea your my family and i wanted to give you something that would help, we miss out on a lot so we are happy to give it to you, now the boys said the meat is nearly ready so lets get set up to eat, i already made dessert earlier so we dont need to go get anything, 

'alright i will set the table with mama.... debbie and allie went and set the table and it gave bea and her aunty a chance to talk 

'bea sweetheart she is beautiful

'she is... bea smiled looking at allie and debbie messing around setting up the table

'your happy?

'more than i have ever been aunty, she is everything and more

'im glad after what happened you opened your heart

'i didnt have a choice i fell for her i just couldnt help it

'good you need someone like her in your life, debbie has told me a lot about her and im glad you found each other

'she is perfect aunty, i love her

'i know i can tell, pick your tongue up from the floor and lets eat... they laughed as they walked out with the salad and potato bake and sat down with there partners making there plates and eating

'so aunty uncle i have some news

'okay go on

'allie and i have been approved to adopt a young 5 year old boy

'what? thats amazing congratulations 

'thank you uncle we are so excited.

'im so happy for you beagles, you have been through hell and back and you found your person in life and your family will be complete

'it sure will... they finished eating and allie and bea cleaned up laughing and giggling as they both wet each other and kissed not really getting much done, after longer than they should have taken they went outside joining the others

'mum aunty and uncle want to go for a drive to the mountain falls are you up for it?

'allie what do you think?

'sure babe sounds good as long as im with you i will go anywhere.... debbie's gagging noises made them all laugh

'your a cheeky little shit

'whatever motherrrrrrr...... 

'alright you 2 lets have dessert and than we can head out... maggie and bea got dessert which was pavlova and chocolate cake with ice cream adn they ate it and than headed out to the mountain, when they got there they parked the cars and got out allie looked so excited it was amazing there was a little mountain and a big one but they were all too tired to do the big one so they did the little one.. walking together up the mild hill they reach the other side of the mountain and it had a hot springs there

'wow its beautiful here

'it really is allie

'can we go for a dip?

'yes mama im with ya.... debbie and allie headed towards the water stripping to there undies and bra and getting in

'these 2 would swim anywhere

'its good bea there comfortable, lets go guys... they all got into the water relaxing together

'woah its hot

'ya recon baby... bea giggled and allie kissed her lips and smiled

'your cheeky

'but you love me

'always babe... they spent an hour there and than headed back down and said there good bye's and tom and maggie went home and the 2 couples went to the hotel getting in the pool there, spending a couple hours in the pool they went back to there rooms

'mum can we just have room service im tired

'sure debbie go have showers and come to our room 

'alright just order a few things and we can share

'okay debbie... bea and allie went tot here room and had a shower together and they came out and bea ordered a few dishes and they sat down relaxing, debbie and alex came not long later and they all sat together

'mum whats your plans while here?

'we havent really made any were just gonna wing it and see what allie wants to do

'yea good idea, right now all i want to do is eat and go to sleep... just than there was a knock on the door

'the food is here... bea opened the door and there was a trolley rolled in with a few plates on the top and bottom level

'here you go enjoy

'thank you... he left and they all helped put the food on the coffee table, they ate and than relaxed for a while and bea saw debbie falling asleep

'babe lets get you back to the room to sleep.. 

'hmm okay... alex held debbie up and they said there goodnight's and went to there room. allie sat on the bed taking her clothes off

'babe it got hot yea?

'yea it did i will put the air con on... bea put the air con on and undressed and got into bed laying next to her wife

'babe?

'yes allie

'i love you

'i love you too baby

'like i love you more than i could ever imagine

'i love you to the moon and back my beautiful girl... sharing a few kisses and hugs and they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms


	74. proud

the following day debbie took allie for a walk together so she could show her the markets which bea and alex decided to give it a miss, they walked for about half an hour until they reached the markets and went from stall to stall getting what they desired, coming across a little store that had candles and dream catches it caught both there eyes

'debbie look at this dream catcher its beautiful... it was red with blue feathers and silver beads on the edges

'it really is

'do you think your mum would like it?

'she would love it... looking up to the older lady standing behind the wall she smiled

'this one here represents beauty, strength, power, love and long life

'i love it i will take it and 2 of the vanilla candles with the 3 wicks and silver lid

'of course let me wrap them and bag them up for you... the lady handed over the bag and allie paid for them and they went to the next shop getting some new matching sunnies for them selves, they spent a good couple hours going stall to stall getting t-shirts, snow globes and a bunch of other stuff and they were now carrying to much stuff and thank god were right near the big shopping centre so went in and grabbed a trolley putting all there bags in, 

'debbie how about me and you make dinner tonight?

'sure you know me mama i love to cook, what should we make?

'hmm how about beef and pork bbq ribs 

'mm yum sounds good with lots of bbq sauce... allie giggled

'of course and potato bake with a garden salad and some garlic bread

'oh yes lets go get the food...... heading into the supermarket they made some room in the trolley and began loading up the trolley with what they needed and some beers, a bottle of scotch and a bottle of vodka, some soft drinks and water as well as they had planned to cook at bea's uncle and aunties house and they could relax for the night, going to the check out allie paid for the food and they headed out to get a taxi and went back to bea and alex who were already at bea's uncle's place, when they got there bea and alex were out the front talking with her uncle as well and doing some gardening as well, bea looked up to see her daughter and wife get out of the car and she smiled big when she saw they had matching sunnies on.. her uncle nudged her laughing

'hey girl pick up your tongue of the floor and go help the girls bring the stuff in... bea blushed but laughed as she headed to the waiting taxi

'hey baby

'hey beautiful

'did you do enough shopping? bea giggled

'i guess so we may have went a little over board but half the bags are food and drinks as me and deb are cooking dinner for everyone

'really? 

'yep ribs 

'ohhhh yummm one of my favourite

'i know thats why im making them, happy wife happy life... allie kissed bea's smiling lips and they bought the bags inside alex stopping debbie and taking her bags off her 

'babe go sit down and relax

'thanks alex but i will follow you inside so we can get a start on dinner.... they went inside and walked into the kitchen seeing bea and allie lips locked

'mum put mama down we have stuff to do... pulling back they both laughed

'sorry debbie i just cant help myself

'i can see now if you and alex would pack the drinks away and actually make us one each that would be helpful

'we can do that, do you need help cooking?

'no thanks babe we are good..... bea and alex packed all the drinks away bea made allie a scoth and coke and alex poured a glass of coke with ice for debbie and than they left taking drinks for them selves and aunty and uncle and sat out the front with them, 

'alright deb how about i marinate the ribs and you start cutting the potatoes for the bake

'sure mama..... allie grabbed the chopping board and sliced the ribs into singles so its easier to cook and eat and threw it all in one big bowl and in separate smaller bowl added bbq sauce, sweet chilli sauce, garlic, soy sauce, oyster sauce, paprika, salt, pepper and oregano making sure to put plenty of the meat bbq sauce they got to make it extra saucy, mixing it she put it in the bowl with the meat and mixed it all together

'mama i finished dicing so im going to make the sauce and put it in the oven

'okay and im going to put these on the bbq as there is a lot to cook so it will take about an hour, i will be back to do the salad and garlic bread

'i can do them mama

'are you sure?

'yes once the potato bake is in the oven the rest wont take long and i will come out and sit with you

'okay sweet heart... allie went out to the backyard and sparked up the bbq and put the first lot of ribs on constantly turning them so the sauce didnt burn, debbie cam out 10 minutes later with a fresh drink for both of them

'here you go mama

'thanks deb

'there looking good mama

'thanks deb can you do me a favour

'sure what is it?

'on the bench i took out a platter that has a lid to keep the meat warm can you get it for me please.... debbie nodded and headed inside grabbing the platter and bringing i out with her

'here ya go... debbie placed it on the table by the bbq

'thank you, is the potato bake in the oven?

'it is and i put extra cheese... she smiled devilishly 

'of course you did...they sat together talking about different things mostly about how far they had all come from all the crap they went through

'debbie do you know what your gonna do once you finish school?

'i do actually, i decided a few months ago

'oh yea what is it?

'a doctor i want to be a doctor... allie looked at her a big smile on her face

'debbie thats amazing you will make an amazing doctor... going to debbie she pulled her up and into a hug squeezing her tight 'im so proud of you.... allie turned her head when she heard her wife's sexy voice

'whats going on out here? she said as she walked over to them

'baby debbie has something to tell you

'oh yea

'mum after school i will be going to university to become a doctor

'really baby?

'yes mum i want to help people 

'im so proud of you... she said as she pulled her daughter into a hug tears coming down her cheeks her daughter was amazing and her heart was made of pure gold 'i love you debbie

'i love you too mum and you too mama... allie came over throwing her arms over both girls

'i love you both..... after a minute they pulled apart

'im going to set the table and get the food prepped

'okay the ribs wont be long.... debbie went inside and asked alex to help her set the table and bea stood behind allie her arms wrapped around her waist and her chin on her shoulder as she turned some of the meat

'it looks so good baby

'it tastes even better bea

'but not as good as you taste.... bea dropped her voice and she felt allie tremble in her arms and she kissed the side of allie's neck and her hand went under allie's singlet dragging her nails across her stomach feeling the muscles react

'your playing a dangerous game babe

'what did i do? bea asked innocently

'you know exactly what your doing and i cant touch you till we get to the hotel

'hmm you want to touch me baby? i want to touch you, i want you sitting on my lap riding my fingers as i suck on your nipples.... hearing a moan escape allie's mouth she turned in bea's arms and pulled bea into her and her lips pushing hard onto bea's taking her breathe away and her hand going under bea's shirt squeezing her breasts, bea pulled back breathing heavily and allie smirked

'now we are even, until later babe... allie turned back to the bbq smiling as bea let out a sigh

'alright you got me i deserved it

'you sure did but baby... she turned her head to look at her wife 'when we get to the hotel im gonna ride you so hard your gonna lose your mind..... bea moaned and shook her head, clearing her throat she stepped beside allie kissing her cheek

'i will hold you to that baby, im going to help debbie

'i will be in in a couple minutes im just taking the last ribs off...... bea nodded and headed inside allie licking her lips as bea's sexy ass swung side to side 'god so sexy... allie hummed as she took all the meat of the bbq and carried the platter inside where the table had been set and they were all just sitting down as debbie bought out the potato bake and placed it in the middle, 

'baby come and sit down i will get you a fresh drink.... allie smiled and sat in the seat bea pulled out for her kissing her cheek, a couple minutes later bea came back out with fresh drinks for everyone and handed them out taking a seat beside her wife

'everyone dig in.... they all made a plate and began to eat

'mmmm yummy, this is so good..... allie giggled as she wiped the side of bea's mouth with her finger some sauce sitting there 'thank you

'im glad you like it and deb great job on the sides, lots of cheese ay... she winked at her daughter

'is there any other way mama?

'i guess not

'you girls did a great job

'thanks uncle

'thanks tom

'ah no no its uncle tom and aunty maggie for all of you and alex as well, we are family..... debbie and bea smiled at there partners seeing how much that meant to them as they both didnt have proper families until bea and debbie came along, they finished eating and bea and alex cleaned the kitchen while allie and debbie spent time with tom and maggie, allie by this stage had quite a few drinks so she was more lose than normal, tom watched on as allie watched bea move around the kitchen a big smile on her face

'jesus you and bea are the same, you both look at each other like your gonna take each other over the table...... allie went bright red as maggie and debbie let out huge belly laughs debbie had tears rolling down her cheeks

'im not that bad... allie defended

'oh yes you are, if we werent here you would be doing bea on this table or couch or really anywhere..... allie shrugged

'can you blame me she is so god damn sexy... 

'oh god.... debbie groaned and thats when bea and alex came over to sit down

'what are you guys up too?

'well beagles i was just saying to your wife that she looks at you like she wants to do you on this table.... bea's mouth fell open in shock

'uncle what the hell?

'what? its true and she didnt deny it

'babe

'well its true your so damn sexy... both bea and debbie groaned and alex, maggie and tom laughed

'your just as bad as uncle tom

'too right she is and aint nothing wrong with that

'oh my god enough please

'okay baby i will stop... allie smiled and looked at her wife and bea could see allie was a little drunk

'good now should we head back to the hotel your a little drunk and i need a shower

'sure babe i will go anywhere you want

'okay good debbie, alex you ready?

'sure mum i need to shower and im tired

'alright uncle we are heading off, we still on tomorrow?

'boating right? 

'yep at 11.30 and we will have lunch on the boat

'sounds good 

'good we will pick you 2 up at 11.30

'okay we will be ready.... saying there good byes they headed to the car alex driving them back as allie was drunk and bea had 3 beers so alex drove with debbie in the front and bea and allie in the back which might have been a bad idea when allie wouldnt keep her hands to herself roaming all over bea's body, her one hand going between bea's legs rubbing her most sensitive area, bea grabbed her hand and held it in her lap

'no no you wait till we get to the hotel.... bea laughed as allie sulked the rest of the way as she stared outside the window, bea watched as allie's eyes fell heavily and she fell asleep her head on the window

'mum how are we going to get mama up to the room?

'i guess we carry her.... they all got out and bea pulled allie out of the car and alex held one of her arms over her shoulder and bea the other and debbie locked the car, thank fully the carpark lift went straight tho there floor and they got out when allie almost fell as she became a light weight so bea lifted her in her arms

'debbie the swipe card is in my pocket can you get the door

'sure mum..... getting the card they went down the hall and debbie opened the door for her mum and bea walked in and placed allie on the bed with a grunt

'thanks guys you can head off to bed

'alright mum i will see you in the morning good night.... kissing her mums cheek debbie and alex went to there room, bea striped allie of her clothes till she had just undies on and put a tshirt on and moved her up on the bed, bea undressed her self and put a tshirt on as well, she put a bottle of water and some tablets from her bag near allie and got into bed setting her alarm and putting it on charge, she snuggled up to the blonde and fell asleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

when bea woke up in the morning she she had woken up before her alarm so she switched it off and turned to face her wife, it seemed allie had already woken as the tablets and half the water was gone, stroking her wife's cheek allie fluttered her eyes open and groaned as the light hi her eyes and she pulled the blanket over her eyes

'too bright

'let me close the curtain i forgot to close it last night sorry

'its not your fault im sorry for drinking so much, i didnt realise i did

'your on holidays you can do whatever you want.... bea closed the curtain and sat on the bed beside allie 'do you think your up for the boat ride?

'shit i can try but i may be sick.... allie said as she went to get up but was stopped by bea's arm

'its fine i can change it to tomorrow

'no babe its not fair for you and the others because i drank too much.... on saying that allie began to regurgitate so she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet and bea followed her in rubbing her back, once she was finished bea handed her her toothbrush and she brushed her teeth and washed her face and bea helped her back to bed and she laid down tucking allie in and kissing her cheek

'your a little bit warm allie im going to get you some cold water and some fruit to eat

'what about the boat?

'i will call the others and change it till tomorrow, i would rather you get some rest

'im fine bea.... bea rolled her eyes

'yea you really look it.... picking up the hotel phone she called in breakfast for them both and than used her mobile to call debbie and alex

'good morning mum

'morning baby did you 2 sleep alright?

'we sure did like babies... bea laughed

'good im going to change the boat thing till tomorrow it seems your mama isnt feeling very good

'not surprised mum thats fine i will call uncle tom and see if they want to have lunch with us

'thats a good idea, i think we are going to just relax in the room and mama should be good by tomorrow

'no worries mum, can we take the car?

'sure come and get the keys from me

'alright im coming now... they hung up and debbie came a couple minutes later

'here you go baby

'thanks mum... walking over to her mama who was now asleep again she kissed her cheek 'i better go mum i will come see you when we get back

'alright baby have fun and be safe, use my key card to pay for lunch and whatever you guys want to do, maybe take aunty and uncle to the museum

'thats a good idea, bye mum love you

'love you too.... debbie left and a few minutes later another knock on the door and bea opened it

'good morning miss your breakfast

'yes please put it on the table there... the guy did just that and than left them to it, bea went to allie shaking her gently

'baby wake up

'hmmm..... allie mumbled with her eyes closed

'allie come and have something to eat and than you can go back to bed..... allie's eyes opened slowly and she nodded and slowly got out of bed bea keeping her steady as she rocked gently

'come and sit over here.... allie walked to the chair and sat down and bea put a bowl of fruit in front of her with some toast, water and juice

'thanks you

'just have whatever you can.... allie nodded and she had a piece of toast, some grapes and watermelon before it became too much and pushed the tray away

'bea why arent you eating?

'i will but i dont want you to see what im eating because i think you will be sick, just the look of toast make you almost gag

'i know im sorry

'allie i have done it plenty of times and you always look after me so dont worry about it, lets get you in bed to rest.... allie went to the bed and bea puled the blanket up 'so you want some soft music?

'yes please.... allie croaked out, bea went onto youtube and typed in rain forest music and played it for allie, allie's eyes were closing within a few minutes and bea went and ate breakfast which was eggs benidict with avocado and bacon, finishing eating she put the tray outside so it could be eaten but held onto the fruit, water and juice for allie if she wanted it, laying back in bed she lay watching her wife sleeping and listening to the sounds of the forest, the water trickling over the trees, the birds chirping and all the sounds that come from a rain forest, bea ended up falling asleep without realising and she felt herself being cuddled by her wife's arm

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie and alex went for lunch with tom and maggie at this nice sea food place by the water, it had a nice beach theme with different shades of blue and while all over the place, the waiter came over and handed them some menu's 

'hi im anthony and i will be your waiter can i start you off with some drinks?

'yea mate i will have a beer and the miss's will have a white wine thanks

'sure and for you 2?

'coke for both please

'no problems are you ready to order?

'uncle how about we go for the mega seafood platter?

'sure love sounds good to us

'okay great we will get that and have lots of extra sauce and lemon please

'sure i will place the order and be back with your drinks.... the waiter left arriving back with the drinks and went to serve other tables

'so debbie tell me how school is going?

'its going really well, i have 6 months left and than university

'and what will you be studying?

'im going to be a doctor.... her uncle broke out into a smile as did her aunty

'im so proud of you debbie you have been through a lot and come out of the other side, you and your mum have made me so happy where your at in your lives

'thank you uncle but its all down to mum and mama, if it wasnt for them 2 i wouldnt be where i am today, mama helped me and mum come out of our shells and showed us how to love, how to live and to be happy... debbie held alex's hand and smiled at him and he reciprocated the smile 'plus being in love is amzing

'it sure is darling, so young man tell me what you do for work?

'im a manager at a call centre i have been been there 9 months and its been great i love it

'did you start there after school?

'no sir i left school a couple years ago and lived on the street for a year before i met allie and kaz and they helped me get my life together, i am working during the day and 3 nights a week getting my high school certificate online

'thats a full on schedule

'it is but i would rather get it done asap and know i have my certificate than go through life without one, i wasnt able to go to school as my mother took off leaving me to fend for myself so this is the best way to do it, plus i get to spend more time with debbie when we study together

'you should be proud of yourself alex your only 17 and you know where your heading right now, its a good thing

'thank you sir

'uncle

'sorry thank you uncle..... the waiter bought over the first big platter and placed it on the table and went and bought over the second one and a bowl which had the extra lemon and sauce, it had lobster, fish cocktails, prawns, scallops, octopus, oysters, crab, hot chips with a couple salads on the side

'if there is anything i can get please dont hesitate to call for me

'thank you..... they all dug in humming in delight as the food was really tasty, after an hour they had finished and were heading out and debbie used her mums card to try and pay but alex beat her and he paid much to debbie's frustration

'no babe its too much

'you dont worry about that babe i want to pay so pleas just let me

'okay fine... she huffed as he paid and he grabbed her hand and they walked out together

'debbie, alex are you 2 up for something sweet?

'always aunty

'good follow us there is a nice little place just down here.... they walked to a little cafe and sat down looking at the menu

'babe do you want to share i cant stomach a huge dessert

'sure how about the ice cream bomb

'yep sounds good, aunty what do you get when you come here?

'we share the pancakes there massive... debbie nodded and the waiter took there order

'so hows allie this morning?

'hungover and she was sleeping when i got the car keys so i left mum to look after her, 

'she is a good woman that allie, i see your mums face light up when she talks about her or looks at her

'she is uncle, mum has been amazing since she came into our lives and when he died she was there for us and always has been

'how are you since your father died?

'im fine and to be honest he never did anything for me it was always mum, around the time he died in prison we were getting threats from him and found out he had hired someone to go after mum and franky mostly but all of us were on his hit list i guess

'i world is better without him

'thats for sure, i know its bad to say but im glad he is dead because i have my mum and franky and there safe

'franky is a good person i have a lot of respect for her, when things were happening with harry she would call me and keep me updated and i knew she was always would be there for your mum

'mum always wondered how you knew about everything

'yea it was franky and i was very thankful to her for that

'me too i love franky she is amazing.... there dessert came and they all ate and uncle tom paid this time and they headed to the car and alex drove tom and maggie home telling them they would see them tomorrow for the boat cruise and they went to the hotel and parked the car, they went to there room and relaxed for the remainder of the day

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

allie woke up to fingers stroking her stomach gently knowing that her wifes fingers were on her was a total turn on, turning her head she smiled at bea

'good morning beautiful

'good morning you feeling better?

'much better thanks for looking after me

'i always will... bea kissed allie's lips and went to pull away but allie pulled her on top of her own body and ran her hands up bea's strong back

'hmmmm you smell good babe

'i just got out of the shower

'you were wet and i didnt see.... bea giggled and allie smirked

'sorry babe you missed out...... flipping them over so allie was laying on top of bea

'i never miss out... she said as she kissed bea and moved her lips to her neck and her hand moving down bea's body and into her shorts feeling bea's wetness on her fingertips

'hmm seems i didnt miss out after all... bea moaned loudly as allie's fingers rubbed her clit

'fuck allie dont tease me please baby

'please what? what do you want babe?

'fuck me, i want you to fuck me hard..... allie looked bea in the eyes as she pushed 2 fingers into her wife slow at first but once she started pushing in and out of her she went harder and harder

'oh god babby please faster im so close.... allie did just that and as she went harder and faster she pulled bea's nipple into her mouth and bea fell over the edge as she moaned out allie's name over and over again as allie worked her though her orgasm, once bea relaxed on the bed allie pulled her fingers out and stuck them in her mouth licking her wife's juices clean

'mmm yum... bea smmiled and pulled allie into a kiss

'i fucking love you

'i love you too beautiful, what time do we need to leave? looking at the clock

'in 45 minutes

'i better go for a shower

'i need another one as well i cant go smelling of sex... allie laughed as she got up and pulled bea into the shower with her, once they were clean bea had her wicked way with her wife before they got out having allie screaming her name as her orgasm hit every part of her body, allie was in a towel half laying on the bed recovering as bea was getting dressed, bea put on jeans and a black singlet and went over to allie

'babe you got to get ready

'i know i just need a minute my legs are like jelly, what did you do to me? bea chuckled

'payback babe i just had to have you so i did.... allie laughed and got up getting ready and they went to debbie's room and knocked the door opening a few seconds later

'morning mum's 

'good morning you 2 ready?

'we are come on babe lets go... they all went to the car and got in driving to pick up maggie and tom and they went to the boat dock parking the car and getting out the 3 couples heading to the station that deals with the boat and bea went to the window

'hi miss how can i help you?

'i have have a booking for the boat cruise for 6 

'sure whats your name?

'bea novak... the lady checked the computer

'yes here we are, is there anyone that cant swim?

'no everyone can swim

'alright good it is taking off in 5 minutes so you can pay now and head onto the boat...

'how much is it?

'you have booked the package with lunch and dessert so thats $300 total, bea paid and they headed onto the boat and the captain greeted them

'good morning you 6 and welcome to the explorer you can sit just over there on the booth, we have only one other couple on today so just relax and enjoy

'thank you... they all went and sat down allie and debbie put there sunnies on as did bea, the waiter bought over some sunshine punch and served them all a glass

'cheers to your marriage may you be happy and healthy and never go to bed mad

'thank you uncle... they clinked glasses and had a sip putting them down on the table and relaxed back as the boat started up and it moved out of dock, the other table had a young happy couple on it that they spoke to which they learnt were on there honey moon as well and bea asked them to join there table which they agreed too, drew and amanda joined bea and the others at there table

'its nice to meet you my sexy wife here and i are on our honey moon as well

'thats great congratulations

'thank you... allie said as she smirked at bea's blush... they continued chatting for a while as the boat went out to see and it stopped out in the middle somewhere and they dropped the anchor and the captain and his 2 waiters came out

'i hope your all hungry we have plenty of food coming out now

'im starving... allie and debbie said in unison making the others laugh

'you 2 are like twins how do you put up with them bea?

'im used to it uncle... bea smiled as allie and debbie messed around taking each others sunnies

'okay well we were going to do sea food but decided on burgers and fries everyone good with that? they all nodded 'great my boys will bring them out now.... they had all eaten and the plates were cleaned up, the captain moved the boat a few miles up and dropped the anchor again and came out to talk to them

'alright guys now around us we are surrounded by dolphins so please walk around the boat and have a look as they do some tricks... they all got up standing out the front of the boat taking photos of the dolphins doing tricks, 

'babe come with me.... bea pulled allie's hand to the back of the boat and there was 2 dolphins that looked like they were kissing and bea and allie giggled

'there so cute

'i know babe, lets get some photos with them behind us.... turning so there backs were facing the water allie held her phone up and began taking photos with the dolphins behind them, the dolphins jumping out of the water and mucking around, allie wrapped her arms around bea from behind and kissed her cheek as bea took the photos, bea continued taking photos as allie kissed along her neck and than she couldnt concentrate anymore and turned to connect her lips to her wife's and pulled her closer to her body, they were making out like teenagers when debbie and alex were walking up to them and debbie couldnt miss the opportunity as her mums were wrapped around each other and 2 dolphins jumped behind them and she snapped a few pics, when done she cleard her throat and they sprung apart like they just got scorned by one of there mothers

'when you 2 are done sucking face we want to take a group photo

'alright were coming, come on sexy... grabbing bea's hand they went back to the front and all took photos together than were all seated as dessert came out which was chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream and fruit which they all enjoyed, 

'everyone we are here for another hour and than we will head back..... they spent the hour laying on the sun loungers bea laying in allie's arms as they enjoyed the sun shining down on them and some more punch, when they returned to the dock they thanked the captain and said there good byes and b=got in the car dropping off tom and maggie at home and went to the hotel and headed to there rooms, bea got into the shower first as allie went to debbie's room to figure out dinner

'mama there is a pizza place just next door how about we get pizza?

'im good with that, how about i order and can you and alex go and get it while i have a shower?

'yea sure we have already showered, 

'good anything special you 2 want?

'chicken and feta please and maybe 2 other pizza's and garlic bread oh and coke please

'sure debbie.... allie quickly placed the order and gave debbie money and went to her room to shower, walking in bea was bent over looking in her suitcase for clothes when she felt a soft hand go over her ass and bea stood up moving back into allie's chest

'did you organise dinner?

'hmm i did we ordered pizza and debbie and alex are going to get it and bring it here but i would rather eat you, you smell delicious... bea chuckled

'you better behave we dont need our daughter walking in on us with your head between my legs

'i guess not, im going to shower i wont be long... kissing bea's shoulder she headed into the shower and came out 20 minutes later fresh and dressed and debbie and alex had just walked in putting the food and drinks on the table

'lets eat mums im tired i want to go to sleep

'alright baby.... they ate and debbie and alex headed to there room for an early night and bea and allie decided to watch a movie, bea could tell allie wasnt concentrating and was thinking about something so she paused the movie and turned to allie

'whats wrong baby?

'nothing im fine

'nice try but i know your worried about something... looking at everywhere but bea she felt bea squeeze her hands so she looked her in the eyes

'what if i cant be a good mum to the little man we have coming?

'allie your an amazing mother, you have been nothing but fantastic for debbie and alex as well, both debbie and alex were so closed off and when you came into there lives and bought them out of there shells, you have been there for them from the start and never let them down, you allie novak are amazing and are a great mother, i love you baby

'thank you i love you too bea novak.... kissing a few times they settled down and continued to watch the movie falling asleep not long later


	75. a new addition

there time in new zealand went by and they absolutely loved it, the family time together was very special for all 4 of them, maggie and tom were saying there good bye's to them at the air port

'alex you look after my niece yea?

'of course sir i will keep her safe... alex hugged them both and moved to debbie

'baby girl you come back and visit us soon its been a while

'i know uncle we will be back soon enough... they hugged and went to bea

'beagles my girl im so happy to see you happy... bea smiled and looked at allie who was tickling a giggling debbie

'i have never been happier, thank you both for accepting allie and alex it really means a lot, 

'if there good for you 2 than we are happy and after everything that happened you both deserve it... bea hugged them both and kissed there cheeks, moving to where allie was they grabbed her hand and moved her away from the other 3 

'did i do something wrong? allie asked concerned

'no love the opposite, tom and i want to thank you for bringing bea and debbie back to us, bea and debbie were so lost after everything went down with harry and it wasnt until you came into there lives that i heard the happiness in there voices and now seeing it first hand makes us both happy

'there my entire world i would do anything for them

'we know, bea told us everything about what you have done even with harry... allie looked shocked and her eyes went wide

'she did?

'yes and we are so greatful for what you did, it was so selfless and we cant thank you enough for keeping them safe, dont worry our lips are sealed

'i will always keep them safe no matter what

'we know... maggie and tom pulled allie into a tight hug holding each other for a while till they finally let go, allie had tears rolling down her cheeks and maggie wiped them 'dont cry sweet heart

'sorry its just i have never had a proper family 

'you do now, you will always be part of the family... they hugged once more and bea, allie, debbie and alex walked through customs with bea's arms around allie's waist kissing her cheek while in line, alex doing the same with debbie, once they were on the plane allie sat by the window and bea next to her and debbie and alex behind them, the plane took off and allie was a little scared as it was windy and raining so it was a rough take off, debbie leaned forward and put her hand on her shoulder

'its alright mama once we level out it will stabilise more 

'i know, sorry im just trying to get used to flying

'its fine i used to get scared too and alex here is looking a little green... allie and bea turned around to see alex clinging to debbie's other hand

'oh poor alex, it will be fine soon you 2... they both nodded and in a few minutes the plane levelled out and is wasnt so rough anymore, it was only a short fligth of 3 and a half hours so they had lunch and a little nap before arriving back in sydney, when they got off they grabbed there bags and headed out to get a taxi but franky was there waiting for them and debbie dropped her bag and ran and jumped into her arms wrapping her legs around her

'frankyy i missed you

'i missed you too deb, shit your heavy your not the little girl i remember

'ugh are you calling me fat? debbie mocked as her feet hit the floor

'what? no im calling you grown up.... bea, allie and alex came over to franky hugging her

'hey love birds how was your honey moon

'amazing it was the best time ever and having a smoking sexy wife is all i needed... bea blushed and allie laughed

'oh god red your still blushing

'i cant help it

'leave her alone franky, lets get home i need a shower and sleep, someone kept me up all night... 

'allllieeeee.... bea said and they all laughed

'what? its true

'oh my god lets go home a daughter should not be listening to this 

'lets get you guys home... franky drove them home and dropped them off

'thanks franky i will call you later or tomorrow im going to organise a bbq soon

'no worries red see you soon.... they all went inside and debbie put the washing on and they all unpacked well except for allie who jumped straight into the shower and was now laying on the bed naked while bea unpacked

'are you going to put clothes on?

'nope i like to be free... bea smiled 'come and lay down with me

'i want to finish this and have a shower than i have to make dinner, what do you want to eat?

'you... allie smirked

'babe what do you really want?

'im not hungry i might just have a sandwich but not till later on, i doubt debbie and alex are gonna want a huge meal we are all tired

'i will ask them, i will be back.... walking to debbie's room she helped her unpack her stuff

'deb what do you want for dinner?

'i think we are gonna have something light we have been eating so much food since being away so dont cook 

'alright, im gonna shower and lay down for a bit

'i think we will do the same, we will probably watch a movie in bed and relax its already 6pm

'alright deb if you need anything come get us

'will do... bea went back to the room slipping into the room closing the door she saw allie had fallen asleep so she pulled the quilt over her still naked body and headed into the shower, once finished she put on a pair of shorts and shirt and got into bed flicking the tv on, bea fell asleep and they both slept through the night

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

a couple of days later bea had called the adoption lady and they had organised to pick up the little man, debbie had done a great job of putting together his room, allie and bea had finished getting ready and walked into the kitchen seeing a smiling debbie and alex

'oh mum's im so excited to have a little brother

'we are too i hope he likes us

'he will mama dont worry, it will take time for him to adjust but just give him time... allie nodded

'alright lets go, bye guys

'i will make dinner so you dont have to worry about that mum

'okay thanks deb see you later... allie and bea drove to the agency and parked the car they were both nervous but excited at the same time, they got out and walked inside hand in hand and up to the reception desk

'hi can i help you?

'yes i am beatrice novak and this is allie novak and we have an appointment... she checked the computer and found there details

'yes here you are please take a seat and someone will be with you shortly... a few minutes later a lady came out and called them in 

'bea, allie its good to see you both please come in... they followed her to her office and sat down

'alright well lets get all the paperwork done and than i will take you to meet him

'whats his name?

'his name is jacob... allie nodded and they spent an hour going through all the paperwork and through his history, bea and allie got copies of everything so they could do the process to get jacob a birth certificate and everything he needs, 

'you ready to meet him?

'definitely... they followed her to another room more child friendly and when they walked in there was another worker doing some paperwork and a little boy playing with some toys

'jacob come here sweet heart... the little boy stood up and went and stood in front of them, he had dark hair and big brown eyes and he had olive skin, he looked a little like bea and allie loved it

'jacob remember how i told you about having a couple that want to adopt you? he nodded 'well this is bea and allie and they want you to be in there family, they are adopting you... the little boy shyly looked up into allie's eyes and smiled, allie kneeled in front of him and put her hand out for him to shake but he ran into her and hugged her

'im so happy to have you part of our family... bea kneeled right beside them and he hugged her too and than stared at them

'i have never had a family... he whispered

'you do now, you have 2 mums and a big sister and brother... his eyes lit up

'really?

'yep and you have your own room and a big backyard with a pool

'i dont know how to swim

'dont you worry about that we will teach you would you like that

'yep... jacob had a big smile on his face

'i think you will all be just fine together, jacob i hope your happy with your new family... he hugged her

'thank you.... jacob grabbed his blanky and allie picked up his little back pack and they walked out together jacob holding both bea and allie's hand and they went to the car, bea had bought a booster seat and he sat in it and bea buckled him in

'you have a nice car

'its your car now jacob, you ready to go home

'yep... bea got in and drove them home and got out, jacob hopped out and they went inside

'debbie, alex where are you? debbie and alex came into the kitchen and both smiled

'jacob this is debbie your sister and her boyfriend alex your brother

'hi jacob nice to meet you

'hi... he smiled shyly and held onto allie's leg

'its alright little man we know it will take some time to get used to us, you take your time but we want you to know this is your house now, you do whatever you want, eat whatever you want you dont have to ask, if you want or need anything you come to me or bea

'or me...said debbie

'or me.. said alex and jacob smiled

'what do i call you?

'well debbie calls me mama and bea mum, if you dont want to call us that you can call us bea and allie its completely up to you, now lets show you your room

'yes please... bea and allie took jacob to his room and walked in and his eyes almost popped out of his head, 'all of this is for me?

'it sure is, there are some clothes in the draws and cupboard but we will get you more tomorrow... debbie came into the room and pulled something from behind her back handing jacob a teddy bear

'i got this for you so you can sleep with him, 

'thank you i love it... he hugged debbie and kissed her cheek

'your welcome, are you hungry? i made dinner

'yes

'is there something you dont like to eat?

'i dont like onion... bea and allie smiled

'good i dont like it either, actually non of us do, what do you like to eat?

'umm broclolli

'you mean brocolli?

'yea the green trees are my favourite

'thats good to know, well i made spaghetti with garlic bread and salad so lets eat... jacob held debbie's hand and they all walked down stairs and sat down to eat, jacob was a good eater which bea and allie were thankful for, once they ate bea and allie cleaned the kitchen and alex walked in to talk to them

'hey im going to get something for dessert can i take jacob with me?

'you dont have to ask of course you can thats if he wants too

'i will ask him... alex went and sat beside jacob who was watching tv with debbie

'hey little man im going to get some dessert do you want to come wand help me pick one?

'umm okay...they walked out of the house and got into the car and drove to the cake shop, when they got out alex carried jacob in his arms and they went inside

'woah there is so much

'i know buddy, what do you like to eat?

'umm i like custard

'alright how about we get a big cake with custard inside and fruit?

'thats sounds good..... alex ordered a cake and paid waiting for the cake to be boxed up

'so tell me about what you like to do jacob?

'umm well i like playing with cars and i love foot ball

'oh yea i havent played in a while but maybe we can get everyone together and play at the park

'that would be cool, 

'you know jacob you dont have to be scared with us, bea, allie and debbie are good people and they will look after you, we all will

'i like them, there very pretty... alex smiled 'and your my big brother 

'i am i always wanted a little brother, we hang out when im not working

'can we do stuff together?

'sure, how about i take you to luna park on the weekend? bea, allie and debbie would want to come because there like big kids too but i think it would be fun

'that would be awesome... jacob hugged alex and there cake was given to them and they drove home, walking in jacob was following alex into the house and went into the kitchen 

'we got a custard cake

'sounds yummy, the plates are here... allie handed him a bunch of plastic plates and forks and alex got a knife to cut it, bea and allei went shopping the day before and got some plastic plates, cups, spoons, knives and forks and they were in there own big draw so jacob can use it as he pleased, they all sat down on the couch having dessert and watching a disney movie

'its late guys jacob its time for a bath and than bed... he nodded and got up following allie upstairs and into the bathroom 'jacob bath or shower?

'shower today

'alright do you need help undressing?

'no thank you but could you turn the water on please

'of course, let me get you pj's... allie returned a couple minutes later 'here we go some pj's, undies and a robe for you, i left socks on your bed and a towel is right here if you need help just call out

'okay thank you... allie turned the shower on and left the bathroom leaving the door open slightly just in case, jacob came into his room 10 minutes later and put his socks on

'nice and warm?

'yep

'do you want to say good night to the others... he nodded and went down stairs and hugged alex and debbie 

'good night

'sleep well jacob

'i will come and tuck you in with allie... bea followed jacob upstairs and he got into bed and bea tucked him in kissing his cheek as did allie

'good night jacob, if you need us come to our room

'i will good night... bea and allie put the night light on and left the room going into there own room , bea sat on the edge of the bed as allie used the bathroom and came out seeing bea lost in her thoughts so she sat in her lap

'whats on your mind babe?

'im just happy, i have a sexy wife, a beautiful and happy daughter, alex who makes my daughter so happy and now we added jacob to our family, im happy

'me too babe so happy.... kissing bea's lips she gently pushed he down on the bed never losing contact, pulling back a little allie smirked 'tell me how sexy your wife is

'oh so sexy, especially when she is moaning out my name, when i have my fingers so deep inside her and when she cums in my mouth... allie moaned and kissed bea while pulling bea up to lay in the middle of the bed

'she sounds like fun

'oh she is, she is amazing and i love her more than life itself

'i love you too beautiful.... they spent the night making love to each other and falling asleep wrapped up in the bed sheets

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a couple of days later alex and debbie had organised a bbq at the beach and invited all there friends and family so they could meet jacon, jacob was excited to meet everyone and even more so when alex bought him a new foot ball to play with... all 5 of them got there a little earlier to set up the food, drinks and so jacob can get comfortable, he stood with alex who was doing the bbq, it was clear that alex was his favourite person and thats probably because he was a boy, allie came and gave alex a can of drink and jacob a juice

'thank you mama... allie smiled that was the first time he said it and she was ecstatic and walked away wiping a couple tears from her face, bea heard it and saw how happy allie was and went and hugged her

'i think he is warming up to us

'i think so too babe... they set up the sides and put the ice in the buckets, bea saw a few cars turn up at once and franky, bridget, maxine, boomer, kaz, liz and max all walked towards them hands full of presents which shouldnt shock bea and allie thats just who they are

'hey red where is the little squirt?

'let me get him just be gentle he is shy

'yea of course no worries... bea went to the bbq and picked up jacob 

'i want you to meet some people.... she walked back to the group who had finished saying hi to debbie and allie

'jacob i want to you to meet these goof balls, this is aunty franky and aunty bridget, aunty sue but we call her boomer, aunty maxine, aunty kaz and grandma liz and her boyfriend max, guys this is jacob, i know they look scary but there alright.. he giggled and bea put him down

'hey little man its good to meet you, im franky and this is my wife bridget but i call her gidge, we got you a couple presents actually everyone did, do you want to open them? jacob nodded and he sat with the group and opened the presents with the help of debbie as he was pretty shy, they asked him a few questions and talked to him a bit, he leaned into franky's ear and asked her a question

'why did mum call you a goof ball? franky let out a belly laugh and picked jacob up kissing his cheek

'its because we all are and your mum and mama are too.... he giggled and went to his mum and she picked him up and whispered in her ear

'mum franky is funny

'i know... she whispered back 'why dont you take the soccer ball aunty maxine got you and kick it around with them all... he nodded and went and took it out of the package and most of them followed except for franky and bridget

'he is a little cutie red

'he is ay, 

'how is he doing bea?

'really well, it takes him some time to get used to us but he is coming round.... bea, franky and bridet laughed when allie fell and jacob jumped on her along with debbie and allie yelled in excitement

'she is a good mum

'she is bridget, im so lucky to have her

'i would say your lucky to have each other..... bea nodded

'thats true.... alex announced the food was ready so they all sat down to eat, bea cut up jacobs sausage and put him some salad and potato bake and gave him a fresh bottle of water

'not too much juice okay, i dont want you having a lot of suger

'okay mum... he said as he stuffed his face

'you eat like debbie.... he looked at debbie and she winked at him

'well she is my sister so... he shrugged like bea was supposed to already know that

'yes she is.... bea smiled and they all finished eating, all of them except for liz and max decided to play football, it was bea, allie, kaz , boomer and jacob against franky, bridget, maxine, debbie and alex.... it was pretty fun and after 45 minutes the score was even and the next try won

'ay jacob you ready i got ya

'im ready boomer... bea passed the ball to jacob and as he ran boomer picked him and and lifted him over her head like a plane and ran him towards the try line and he put it down scoring the winning try, he and boomer did a dance and laughed while the others cheered them on

'go jacob that was an awesome try

'thanks mum, mam did you see that?

'i did honey you were like superman

'thats cause of aunty boomer, i was flying it was so cool... he jumped into boomers arms and hugged her

'your a cool aunty.... he kissed her cheek and squiggled out of her grasp and ran over to alex and debbie

'did you see me? that was so fun i was flying

'you won the game for your team, you were so good... alex and debbie high fived jacob

'thanks, can we go and play on the swings?

'go ask mum? jacob ran to his mum so fast that when he got to her he struggled to breath

'woah jacob breath 

'mum can i go play on the swings with alex and debiie?

'yes but dont run like that again your gonna run out of breath, here have some water... jacob took a few sips and gave the bottle to bea and he went to debbie and alex and they went to the little park... bea felt someone pull her back and she fell into allie's lap

'babe he looks happy

'i think he is, he seems to like the others which is good

'he loves alex, having another boy with him i think helped the transition... allie kissed bea's cheek and than her neck a couple times

'dont start something you cant finish babe

'oh bea i can always finish but it will have to be later... moving to bea's ear whispering 'when we get in bed i want you to sit on my face so i can make you cum with my tongue inside of you, i want to feel you tremble on top of me.... allie felt bea's body tremble and she smirked

'thats not fair im wet now

'good and later on you will be dripping into my mouth..... hearing bea moan she kissed her on the cheek and got up leaving a frustrated bea 

'tease.... bea mumbled as allie walked off laughing, franky went and sat beside her

'hey red im glad you have your family,, you have been through a lot ad you deserve it

'thanks franky im really happy

'i can tell red, oh and by the way stop eye fucking blondie

'what?

'i can see your eyes, if we werent here you would take her in the middle of the park

'oh shut up...she said pushing franky gently as they laughed.... an hour later they packed up and all headed back to bea and aallie's place for dessert, debbie, alex and jacob picked up a mixture of sweets and set them all up for the others, debbie made a plate for jacob and they all sat down together with some music playing in the backround... they all hung out long into the night and jacob fell asleep against bea's chest holding his blanky and teddy bear, bea and allie put him too bed and everyone left not long later. bea and allie went to bed after they cleaned up and allie pushed bea onto the bed and she straddled her

'hmm i remember wanting something from you

'are you sure i wont squash you?

'babe your a skinny mini and i want you in my mouth... allie kissed bea pulling her clothes off and her own as well, when they were naked allie rubbed bea's clit with 2 fingers softly knowing how sensitive she was since earlier, 

'are you ready beautiful? bea nodded and allie lay down and bea straddled her face allie pulled her down so her hot wet centre was in her face and she took a tentative lick of her hot wet centre

'oh fuck thats good... 

'you taste so good babe... allie was relentless and it didnt take long for bea to cum dripping her juices into allie's mouth, allie wasnt done with bea and pushed 2 fingers into her wet centre and bea pretty much lost it after a few thrusts gushing as she came, allie drunk up all of bea and bea flopped down beside her wife on her stomach breathing heavily, allie looked at her wife sweat covering her body

'are you alright? bea nodded

'that was fucking amazing...... bea moved to kiss allie 'your fucking amazing.... she smiled and laid her head on her pillow falling asleep, allie pulled the blanket over her and kissed her cheek, allie went for a quick shower and brushed her teeth before getting into bed and falling asleep with her beautiful wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be finishing this story in a few chapters, i think the last one will be 80 but dont worry i have my other ones going and i started a new one yesterday, i hope you enjoyed this chapter


	76. family

A couple of weeks later and bea had gone back to work with allie staying home till jacob was starting school, allie wasnt sure if her being the main parent at home with jacob was the best idea but after a good talk with bea and than adding jacob they agreed to let allie take the reigns, jacob loved time with his mama they went to the park, for walks, she even took him to the circus knowing that he hadnt had much of a childhood and wanted him to be able to do a few things before he started school, jacob was a very energetic young boy and on a few occasions had exhausted allie and himself causing them to have a nap in the afternoon, 

on a friday afternoon debbie and alex were meeting up in the city for a romantic dinner after work and bea had just got home covered in grease after she opened a bottle of oil and when she opened it it dropped all over her, dumping her shoes outside the front door she walked inside it was a couple hours earlier than normal and needless to say she had to laugh when she walked into the lounge room, it seems allie and jacob had moved all the couches, dining chairs and blankets and made a huge forte, moving closer she looked inside seeing both of them fast asleep jacob laying in her arms, smiling she left them and went upstairs and had a shower, she spent almost an hour in there washing her hair 3 times as it stunk of grease, once she finished she got dressed as she, allie and jacob were meeting debbie and alex in the city for dessert, going down stairs she got a start on dinner deciding to make a quick pasta with cream, bacon, chicken and mushrooms, throwing it together in 20 minutes she mixed the sauce and pasta together and left it to thicken up with the lid on, going over to allie and jacob she crawled in next to them laying soft kisses on jacob's cheek, nose and to his other cheek, he scrunched up his face and opened his eyes smiling when his mum was smiling at him

'hi mummy your home

'i am baby, what are you 2 doing here?

'we built a forte

'i cant see you used almost all the furniture... they both giggled

'mama said we have to make it big so we did, 

'did you have fun today with mama?

'yep we went to the park and than she took me for ice cream and than we built the forte

'im glad you had fun, i made pasta for dinner so go get cleaned up and than we are meeting debbie and alex for dessert

'can i have caramel ice cream? he asked excited

'you can have whatever you want

'yay... he kissed bea's cheek and headed to the bathroom to wash up, bea moved closer to allie kissing her lips over and over again until she felt allie respond and pull her closer slipping her tongue into bea's mouth making her moan, pulling back when they needed to breath bea looked into her wife's eyes

'i missed you babe

'i missed you too

'what time is it?

'5.30

'why are you home so early?

'i got home a couple of hours ago i spilt oil all over myself so i had to come home early, i showered for like an hour my hair was all stinky, im gonna have to clean the bathroom later i made a mess in there

'dont worry about that im glad your home early... allie leaned forward pecking her lips

'i made dinner we should eat and than get ready to go meet debbie and alex... allie nodded

'okay where is jacob?

'im here mama... he said poking his head in the blanket 'and im hungry... they both laughed

'you sound like deb

'well she is my sister... he shrugged

'alright lets eat and than we can go... getting out of the forte they sat down and bea put there food and they sat down and ate

'mum this is yummy... jacob said putting a forkful of food in his mouth 'good job

'thats son im glad you like... bea and allie smiled as jacob stuffed his face

'make sure you leave room for dessert

'muuuum i always have room for dessert

'good to hear...... after they ate bea cleaned up while allie gave jacob a shower and once he was done and watching tv she had one herself, once allie was dressed they got in the car heading into the city which took about 40 minutes thanks to the traffic much to bea's frustration, 

'god dammit hurry up idiot

'babe relax and dont swear in front of jacob... bea sighed

'sorry but there frustrating me

'i know but we are nearly there and its friday night so peak hour... bea sighed and allie put her hand on bea's thigh rubbing gently, not long later they parked the car and got out bea put an extra jacket on jacob as it was cold and gave allie her extra jacket she had in the car

'what about you?

'dont worry about me im fine babe come on... bea held allie's hand and jacob's and they walked to the board walk and began walking along the water

'mum mum look luna park... jacob said pointing to the lights far over the water 'can we go? please

'you went a couple weeks ago with alex

'yea but i want to go with everyone, you and mama didnt come because you were sick

'lets see what debbie and alex want to do first

'okay.. he nodded happily, ,walking to the dessert shop that debbie text bea they walked in seeing the couple sitting at a booth kissing, jacob ran over to them and jumped on the seat

'ewww yuck... bea and allie walked over sitting next to him and all 4 of them laughed

'jacob thats what couples that love each other do they kiss... he scrunched up his face

'well its yucky... debbie giggled

'your cheeky jacob, so how was your day with mama?

'it was fun we went to the park and than to get ice cream and than we made a forte

'a forte?

'yep we used the couches and the chairs and blankets

'sounds fun

'it was and its still there so you can play in it later 

'for sure... debbie said 'so what do you want for dessert?

'umm i cant read so what is there?

'there is pancakes, waffles, ice cream, sundae's ice cream bomb but i think thats too big for you

'can i share with someone? that all sounds too big

'how about me and you get the ice cream bomb and share jacob? said alex

'what is in it?

'4 scoops of ice cream that you choose, maltesers, chocolate and caramel sauce, chocolate chips, white chocolate chips, banana and strawberries, pieces of waffles all in once big bowl

'sounds good to me

'good, mum, mama what are you going to get?

'we are going to share the double waffles 

'alright let me get the waitress.... signalling the waitress over she gave them the order and getting herself the pancakes

'can i also get a jug of water please?

'of course i wont be long... the waitress came and put the water down with cups and left them to it, 

'so alex how is work going?

'really good they gave me a pay rise and offered me a managers position but im not sure if im going to take it

'why not babe?

'because its an extra 10 hours a week and i dont want it to effect us, our time is already limited and your starting uni soon as well

'dont worry about all that we will make it work, plus the money will help with the apartment and the business plan

'what business plan?

'oh umm shit sorry babe i didnt mean to say anything yet

'its fine i guess we should tell them about our plans

'what plans? grabbing debbie's hand he looked at bea and allie

'well once i have enough money i will be buying us a apartment first, i am very close to having a deposit and than we are going to open our own business, a restaurant actually it will be a pancake shop slash cafe 

'umm okay how about uni debbie?

'im still doing university mum alex will be running the cafe and i will take care of the finances but we do have something to ask you 2 

'okay go ahead?

'well we were hoping to make it a family business so there is no pressure but would you like to be half owners, everything split down the middle? bea looked at allie not sure what to say

'your mums a bit shocked as you can see, have you got a business plan?

'yes we do, we are aiming for the apartment in 3 months and the business 6 months later, we know of a space that will be available than which is actually on the same street as your mechanic shop mum, we will be serving mainly pancakes where you can create your own toppings, whipped cream, sause, ice cream, hundreds and thousands for kids, lollies, chocolates and all different stuff, we will also have ice cream sundaes where you make it your own as well as waffles, coffee's, thick shakes, smoothies and ice cream spiders as well will be on the menu, what do you think?

'it sounds really great guys mum and i have to talk about it first and we would like to see your business plan, if we are interested we would need a contract and its not because we dont trust you both in fact we do more than anything but just so we are all covered

'i agree mama i think its the best way to do it, we have a business plan written up at home we will give it to you when we get back

'okay great but first we had planned something for alex and you and i guess this is the best time to do it, babe?

'ah yea lets do it now... bea took out a check and handed it over to debbie and alex and it said $100,000 and debbie and alex's eyes went wide and they stared at it in shook

'mum what is this for?

'this is going towards the apartment for you both, debbie you are only 17 but you live together now and you both have a good head on your shoulders and we trust you alex to look after her, we had planned to give this to you alex for your new place and we assumed debbie would live with you so take this and use it for a deposit for a new place and use the money you saved for furniture and whatever else, we dont want you both to struggle and use up all your savings, debbie i also have this for you... taking out another check for her daughter it showed $250,000

'holy crap mum thats a shit load of money... jacob gasped and covered his mouth

'debbie said a swear

'oh crap sorry jacob but thats a lot of money

'its is and $150,000 is for the 2 years of university and should cover everything from fees, text books, a work laptop and anything you need, the remainder of the money is just for you, anything you want to do with it its all yours

'but mum..... bea held her hand up

'no baby we want you to have it, we want to be able to help you any way possible and for you not to struggle with anything

'how can you afford this?

'from the court case before we got married so take both checks and enjoy

'we dont know what to say, thank you, thank you so much mum and mama... debbie stood up along with alex and hugged her parents debbie had a few tears rolling down her cheeks as she held onto her mum tight, they had been through so much leading up to this moment and there were quite a few times she thought she would lose her mum and that thought that just hit her made her sob into her mums neck right now and bea held her tighter than ever

'hey its okay baby... debbie wasnt letting go

'allie we will be back okay?

'okay babe... bea gently pulled back and walked debbie outside to the side of the cafe and sat on the bench pulling her daughter down in her lap wrapping her arms around her

'whats wrong baby? debbie shook her head

 

'it all just came flooding back to me

'what did?

'so many times i almost lost you, i sat by your bed waiting for you to wake up, i always wondered if this would be the last time and i would grow up without you

'oh baby im so sorry you went through all that

'its not your fault mum it was his and im so glad he is gone, i have you and mama, alex and jacob now and i couldnt be happier i just got caught up in the emotions

'i get it i really do, im so happy how it all turned out

'me too mum

'you okay now?

'yea i am

'good we better get back before jacob eats all our desserts... they laughed and went back inside enjoying there sweet treats, 

'debbie can we go to luna park?

'when?

'tonight

'oh umm mum?

'we are happy to go if you 2 dont mind?

'alex do you want to go?

'sure i love luna park its so fun... he winked at jacob

'yesssssss... jacob cheered, finishing off the sweets allie paid and they headed to luna park

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

getting the wrist bands alex and jacob walked in together jabob holding onto alex's hand as bea, allie and debbie walked behind them watching on at the 2 boys chatted about which ride to go on

'lets go on the pirate ship first

'alright lets go... they all went and lined up a few minutes later they got on and bea saw allie was scared and she held her hand

'its okay baby your safe its a quick ride... she said squeezing allie's hand

'i know its just you know i dont like heights

'do you want to get off? i dont mind

'no its okay just dont let go

'never...the ride thank god wasnt long but it was fast and allie had her eyes firmly shut most of the time and was happy to feel bea hold one hand and the other wrapped around her shoulders pulling her closer to her body, getting off the ride allie was a little green

'woah mama are you okay?

'im okay little man im just not a big fan of rides... he came over and hugged his mama

'alex why dont you and deb take jacob of a couple rides and allie can rest before we go on the dodgem cars

'yea sure come on jacob

'babe you can go with them?

'im want a slurpee so im happy to sit with you... bea and allie went to the shop and got a slurpee and sat at one of the benches enjoying the sea breeze

'so what do you think about the cafe?

'it sounds like a good idea and i think having there own business will be good, i recon a lot of people will be interested in it, what do you recon allie?

'i agree it sounds good but i want to look at the business plan first, once i see how there gonna go about it we can make a decision

'we will read through it over the weekend and make a decision, maybe if we do go ahead with it you can run it with alex and work part time at the shelter when jacob goes to school

'well the shelter has lost some funding so my job isnt secure anymore, i spoke to kaz a couple days ago

'well maybe we can do where you run it with alex and 10% of the profit can go to the shelter to help them out

'that would be good and i can volunteer one day a week

'thats sounds like a good plan, lets figure it all out and speak with debbie and alex on sunday but for now i want to have family time... allie smiled and kissed her wife, 'the kids are coming lets go to the dodgems.... standing up they were met with the kids and went to the dodgem cars and since there was no line they went straight on and each got a car jacob shared with bea, putting the seatbelts on they guy started the music and off they went, bea ran into debbie first but got hit by alex right behind her

'heeeey

'sorry bea but thats my girl... bea laughed as did jacob, they all looked over to allie who hadnt been touched by anyone and since they were the only ones there, 

'lets get mama... jacob yelled and debbie, bea and alex headed towards her and a laughing allie took off with them chasing her 'go go go mum

'im going.... they went round and round in circles until debbie did a uturn and met with allie on the other side and crashed into her making bea and alex crash into her making allie's head jolt forward quite hard

'ah you shit heads, thats cheating debbie, shit my neck that hurt.... deb poked her tongue out and laughed

'oh well mama toughen up.... they all played around for a few more minutes and than got off allie was rubbing her neck

'are you okay babe?

'yea i just hurt my neck i will be fine... 

'mum we are going on the big rides are you 2 coming?

'no my wife and i are going to play some games.... bea held allie's hand and went over to the first game which was the basketball game, bea paid for them to have 5 shots each

'you ready baby?

'yep lets go im gonna kick your ass... bea laughed 

'your confident

'arent i always?

'very true, should i go first?

'go for it babe... bea took her first shot and got it in

'yesss

'good shot lets see if you can do it again... bea lined it up and missed 2 times

'fucking hell... she mumbled making allie giggle

'dont worry baby you got it... bea smiled her wife was so supportive, bea took her next 2 shots getting them both in

'well done ma'am thats 3 in now your friend can shoot

'thats my wife, my sexy wife 

'your a lucky woman she is beautiful

'dont i know it... allie blushed and bea kissed her cheek 'your up beautiful... allie also got 3 out of 5 in

'well done ladies you can have 2 medium prizes or one big prize?

'one big one the big sea horse right there please.... bea said and guy guy got it handing it too bea

'there you go

'thank you, here you go baby your my sea horse.... allie smiled so wide and pulled bea into a hug and kissed her lips

'god i love you

'i love you too alliecat, lets go play something else... they played a few more games winning a stuffed panda and a stuffed snake, they went to another game which they could play against each other where they had a water gun and had to fill up a balloon and the monkey would climb the pole and whoever got to the top first won, they both sat down being the only ones to play and smirked at each other,

'get ready girls, 3..2..just as he was about to say one jacob came beside them and grabbed his own water gun '1 go... all 3 of them shot there guns and began to fill up the balloon, first bea was winning and than allie had just past her going up faster and faster

'shit... bea said but out of no where jacob had a perfect shot in the middle and his monkey climbest even faster and reached the top before both of his mums setting off the bell and taking the win, he jumped up and started dancing and cheering

'woo hoo i won i won i won i never win anything and i beat you both... allie was laughing at jacob and bea's pout the fact she got beat by a 5 year old she sighed as allie stood up behind her

'oh baby stop pouting 

'im not pouting

'you so are... allie leaned over kissing her lips and bea couldnt help but smile into the kiss

'young man congratulations you can choose a big present... jacob looked at what was too offer and pointed at the big gorilla and handed it to the boy

'jacob its bigger than you

'i know its so cool... debbie laughed

'guys there is fireworks n a few minutes should we go get a good seat... they all agreed and went to the grass area allie sat down with bea between her legs and jacob between hers and alex sat with debbie between his legs, bea was playing with jacob's hair it had grown a fair bit

'jacob you start school on monday so i think we get you a haircut on sunday and some new school stuff, what do you think?

'i never had a haircut... bea sat up 

'really? he nodded

'yep never

'would you like one?

'yes i have too much hair... bea smiled and hugged jacob kissing the back of his head

'good we will take you.. leaning back she pulled jacob back to lean on her chest which he happily did, they watched the fireworks debbie taking photos of herself and alex and than shooting a few of jacob watching the fireworks and her mum who turned her head a little to look at her mama and they kissed and then stared at each other lovingly, debbie thought thy were the perfect photos and she would get them printed and framed for her parents, once the fireworks finished they headed back to there cars and drove home, jacob had fallen asleep and both allie and especially bea were exhausted, getting out of the car alex and debbie had just pulled up and alex got jacob and took him upstairs and debbie changed him and put him too bed, allie and bea went inside and looked at the forte still there

'i should clean this up

'just leave it allie we can do it tomorrow

'hmm okay lets go to bed your tired... bea nodded and they headed upstairs bumping into debbie

'jacob is dressed and in bed tucked away

'thanks deb

'no worries night mums

'night deb... they replied and walked into his room kissing jacob good night and going to there own room, allie threw herself on the bed like a star fish

'allie arent you going to change

'yes when i have the energy, i know i slept today but im so tired... bea laughed and laid on the bed her head on allie's chest

'its because your not an active person

'yes i am

'sex doesnt count

'oh than yea thats right im not

'jacob has a lot of energy and loves to run around

'yea and im chasing after him

'once he starts going to school it will be easier he is just excited being able to do whatever he wants right now, you know he would be happy staying home watching movies as well

'i know he would i just wanted to take him out a few times

'your a good mum... bea mumbled as she closed her eyes falling asleep, allie looked at her wife and smiled kissing her head she pulled the blanket up and dosed off as well

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

it was sunday and bea and allie were walking into the barber with jacob and he looked a little nervous and bea crouched in front of him

'hey its okay jacob its just a quick hair cut to clean it up

'will you stay with me?

'of course we will

'okay lets go... the guy came over to them

'hi what can i do for you?

'our son jacob needs a hair cut he starts school tomorrow but he is a little nervous he has never had a hair cut

'hey little man why dont you come and sit in the seat over here... jacob went with bea and sat down while allie went to the post office and paid some bills.... the guy was very gentle with jacob which bea was thankful for and after 20 minutes he was done and looked absolutely adorable

'your all done little man, what do you think?

'i like it, mum how do i look?

'so freakin cute... the little boy blushed as bea paid and they walked out

'where is mama?

'at the post office lets go... they wlaked there and allie walked out just before they entered

'babe who is this cutie with you? im a bit jealous... jacob giggled

'its me mama

'such a handsome young man... allie picked him up and twirled him around and kissed his cheek putting him on her hip 'you look good jacob

'thank you

'should we go get some school stuff?

'yes please... putting him down jacob held both there hands and they walked inside to the shops finding the school shop and entering grabbing a basket

'what do we need to get bea?

' a school bag first... they got jacob a school bag which he chose, a pencil case, some colour pencils, lead pencils, rubbers, ruler and a few other bits and pieces, they also got him a couple of hats for the summer, a rain jacket for the winter and 2 new pairs of shoes one for school and a pair of runners for the park or whatever, after paying they went to the food court and had lunch, bea had a chicken salad while allie had pesto pasta and jacob had a happy meal from maccas, while they ate they talked about some stuff

'so jacob your birthday in 2 weeks what do you want to do for it?

'i dunno.. he shrugged 'i never done anything before... he said taking a bit from his cheeseburger

'well we are going to celebrate every birthday, is there something you thought about doing?

'well i want to go to the museum

'the powerhouse museum?

'yep that one

'okay is there anything else you want to do?

'nope i just want you and mama to come and debbie and alex

'okay we can do that... finishing off eating they went home getting something for dinner on the way home to cook, bea unpacked jacob's stuff and packed them away while allie started dinner, bea finished up in jacob's room and set him up in her's and allie's room and put a movie on

'stay here and i will call you when dinner is ready... he put his finger up as he kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed pulling the blanket over himself and bea smiled, going down to the kitchen she saw allie standing at the stove cooking, coming up behind her she wrapped her arms around her wife

'do you need help baby? allie leaned back into bea

'im okay babe im just going to make the sauce and put the pasta bake in the oven

'make sure you put lots of cheese please

'of course babe... bea laid small kisses to the side of allie's neck and ran her hand under allie's shirt her nails grazing her stomach and the muscles contracted under her touch, she loved how allie's body reacted to her touch

'babe you cant do that now

'why not? allie moved her head to the other side so bea can have better access

'because all i want to do is throw you up against the wall and fuck you senseless, i want my fingers deep within you as i suck on your nipples... she heard a mona escape bea's mouth 

'fuck 

'hmm babe you wet for me now? bea nodded

'yes... she growled out 

'good thats how i feel after you touching me like that and kissing me... turning over to wrap her arms around bea's neck 'when we are in bed later i will make sure you cum so hard you forget your own name... kissing her lips she turned around to finish dinner hearing bea moan and walk away mumbling

'tease... making allie giggle... alex and alex returned home from the movies and they all ate dinner and cleaned up, allie gave jacob a bath and dressed him before he got into bed his parents bidding him good night, bea went to there room getting the business plan and taking it down stairs to tell debbie and alex there decision, the day before debbie and alex went through the business plan with them and bea and allie went through it themselves that night and talked long into the night, 

'deb, alex come and sit down so we can talk about the cafe... all 4 of them sat down and bea began

'allie and i talked about this long and hard, we went through the business plan and i must say we were both really impressed by it, we are interested but we have one question

'okay what is it?

'can we want to name it dj's pancake palace ? debbie frowned 

'what does that mean?

'd for debbie and j for jacob

'babe what do you think? debbie asked alex

'i think its perfect... they all smiled

'good than we are in... they all hugged and they celebrated the new partnership, they discussed a few more things and headed to bed, bea had just come out from the bathroom and unsuspectingly allie came and lifted her in her arms slamming her against the wall and kissed her so hard it took bea's breath away and she moaned rather loudly into allie's mouth, pulling back bea's chest was heaving

'holy crap babe that was so fucking hot allie

'hmm im not finished with you yet, i plan to fulfil my promises from earlier... putting bea down she stripped bea and herself before lifting bea into her arms and fucking her hard and deep till she was a moaning sweating mess. laying bea down on the bed bea couldnt even move

'what did you do to me? i feel like jelly... allie laughed as she got in bed with her

'i hope i made you cum

'harder than ever before... bea turned to face allie kissing her lips

'i love you 

'i love you too beautiful... they fell asleep a few minutes later

\-------------------------------------------------

The next day allie, bea, debbie and alex all stood outside jacob's school, they all wanted to be there to support him

'you ready buddy? alex asked

'i think so... bea and allie crouched down in front of him

'you will be fine jacob your strong like me... debbie hugged him, 

'lets go.. walking inside they were met with the principle 

'hi im principle anderson

'hi im bea and this is my wife allie and out daughter debbie her boyfriend alex and our son jacob

'its nice to meet you all, why dont you follow me and i will show you to jacob's class room... they followed the principle inside and down the hall entering an are that said kindergarden

'here we go let me get your teacher for you... she returned with a lady and they introduced them selves

'jacob we have been waiting for you everyone is really excited to meet you, you have missed the first 3 months but dont worry about that the kids and i will show you how things work... she put out her hand and he looked at his mums and they crouched down in front of him

'your okay they will look after you, you have your lunch in your bag with all your stuff, you go in and make some friends and enjoy your day.. he hugged them both and allie felt her eyes get teary but held them back

'i love you both

'we love you too... he pulled back and held the teachers hand and they walked inside and heard the teacher introduce jacob to all the kids and they watched on as they came over and hugged him hello and showed him where to put his bag and his seat

'it will be a little hard being the new kid but he will be okay, if there is any problems i will call you

'thank you miss anderson we better get going... bea pulled on allie's hand and they walked away and allie finally let the tears fall

'babe he will be okay

'i know but im gonna miss hanging out with him.. she said wiping her tears, bea wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and they walked out together, debbie and alex left and allie went to work with bea as her hours had been cut at the shelter due to funding, they had discussed the 10% profit goes to the shelter from the cafe with debbie and alex and they were happy to do so, the rest of the day bea working on cars with boomer and allie doing some of her paperwork and answering phones, 

allie picked up jacob from school and he had been so excited to be at school and made lots of friends, over dinner he told them all about his day and before they knew it he tool himself for a shower and got into bed tiredness taking over him, the others followed suit, bea and allie lay in bed looking at each other

'your my whole world bea... bea smiled 'i mean you, debbie, alex and jacob are my entire world

'your all mine as well baby, i could never imagine my life anything like it is right now and its all down to you, i love you allie forever and ever

'i love you too babe forever... they made love long into the night falling asleep in each others embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the next chapter will be a jump of a few years, there is only a few more chapters and i hope you enjoy them


	77. some time later

4 years later.............

a fair amount had happened in the last few years, debbie and alex were now living together which happened a year after they signed into a business agreement with bea and allie, it took a little longer as alex decided he wanted a house and there business straight off the bat was very successful and allie and alex were run off there feet which was good for all 4 of them, alex was able to put the deposit on the house and get it furnished with everything debbie's little heart desired, alex didnt care as long as debbie was happy, they had 3 bedrooms, a study, there own ensuite, full kitchen with a dishwasher, another main bathroom and a beautiful backyard that bea helped design, 

allie and alex had made there business very successful and after a year and a half had decided to do another store a few suburbs from them and kaz and maxine were going to run it for them, a year after it opened they were approached by some big honchos and they offered a chain of there store and after discussing it with bea and debbie they agreed to do it but allie said they would need franky as there lawyer to go over all the paperwork, 

debbie had done really well at university and had just finished and had decided to work as an emergency doctor wanting to help as many people as possible and her parents and alex were so proud of her, jacob had a few issues at school but nothing that couldnt be solved when boomer turned up at his school warning everyone to be nice to him or else, since that day everyone had learned to get along just fine

bea's business was also thriving and she had hired on 2 extra mechanics and bought the shop next door and expanding the garage, because the sweet shop and bea's shop were on the same street they offered deals together and always advertised the others shops

the current day

alex had asked allie and bea to meet him for a coffee after work at there shop and he had something important to talk to them about, when bea walked in after work allie was just finishing a customers order when she turned around to see her beautiful wife standing there black spots on her face and clothes

'hey beautiful... she leaned over the counter and kissed bea

'i hope you dont treat all your customers like that? allie giggled

'only the cute ones and lucky for you your the first one today

'arent i lucky? bea rolled her eyes her wife would never stop the flirting 

'you sure are, alex just turned the close sign on so what can i get you?

'a thick shake please babe, i will pay you later.... in chocolate kisses

'do i get a tip?

'if your lucky... allie laughed

'go sit down babe i wont be long... allie made 3 shakes and sat down with bea and alex handing them out

'thanks babe, so alex whats this about?

'umm well... he took a big breath clearly nervous which both allie and bea saw

'hey alex relax it cant be that bad

'its not bad, well i hope its not.... taking a box out of his pocket he put it on the table in front of them, it was a blue swede box with silver lining 'i want to know if i can have your blessing to ask debbie to marry me? bea looked at allie and than down at the ring both of them quiet which made alex really nervous, bea picked up the box and opened it to see the ring and it was absolutely beautiful, it was a gold band with little diamonds going around the band a medium sized diamond in the middle

'its beautiful alex

'thanks bea.. he said nervously his palms were sweating and he felt like he was going to pass out but he didnt need to wait too long

'we happily give you our blessing to marry our daughter... bea got up and hugged him followed by allie 'its about time.. they laughed

'i know i have had this for 6 months but with debbie trying to finish uni and work its been hectic and plus i was shitting myself asking you both

'well you dont have to worry alex of course you have out blessing

'thank you both so much, 

'so how are you going to do it? have you got it planned out? allie asked excitedly 

'i sure do im going to........

\------------------------------------------------------------------

a week later and alex had everything organised for the proposal, he had asked bea and allie to help find the perfect outfit for debbie and take her to get her hair done along with make-up and nails, bea and allie had taken debbie out for the day getting her made up and when they got home in the afternoon they presented her with the dress and shoes and told her to get dressed, 

'why? whats going on?

'we are going out for dinner deb

'what about alex?

'he will meet us there dont worry... she went to her now old room and got dressed and came down half an hour later she had on a metallic blue dress that stopped just above the knee and silver heels

'oh deb you look amazing

'thanks mum

'alright lets go.... they got in the car and bea drove towards the city and debbie wondered where they were going as her mum drove going into a back street than another and so forth, pulling up in a back street there wasnt much around it was just the back door of a few restaurants and some garbage bins

'where the hell are we? 

'just follow us debbie... getting out of the car bea and allie held hands and debbie followed them to a big red door and opened it the light illuminating the hallway, walking down to the end they turned a corner and when debbie's eyes landed on alex standing over by a table dressed in a nice black suit and he looked so handsome debbie thought, she stopped beside her mums and smiled

'off you go baby we will see you later on... the restaurant was empty just a couple staff standing by the bar watching on, debbie walked over to alex and gave him a kiss on the lips

'whats going on babe?

'i just want to have dinner with you... he pulled a seat out and she sat down and he sat opposite him, bea and allie took off and drove to the other side of the city for there own dinner, the waiter came and poured them some wine and they clinked glasses

'to you babe... debbie smiled and had a sip before putting it down, they placed there order for dinner and loved it, it was amazing and once they finished alex stood up

'come with me babe i have a special dessert for you... grabbing alex's hand he lead her out the front and a few steps away and stepped onto a jetty, it was lined right to the end with lights, as they walked down to the end of the jetty there was a table and 2 chairs and hanging lanterns right above them and they sat down

'babe this is beautiful... holding debbie's hand he smiled a shy smile at her

'your beautiful debbie, i want to say something to you before i lose my nerve.... debbie nodded....' you debbie are the most amazing, loving, beautiful woman i have ever met in my life, i will forever be greatful for you coming and staying in my life, you made me who i am today, because off you i am finally the man i want to be, i have everything i have ever wanted except for one thing... he stood up and pulled the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee opening the box 'i want you to be mine forever, i want to come home to you for the rest of my life, i want to have everything with you 

'DEBBIE SMITH WILL YOU MARRY ME????????

debbie cupped her mouth with her hand in shock, they had spoken about marriage a couple years ago but nothing since than, looking at the ring and than alex she stood up

'yes..yes.. yes a thousand times yes... he jumped up and she wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him her face in his neck as the emotions took over her, he stroked her back and head gently till she calmed down, she sniffled and pulled back

'i love you alex

'i love you too bed... he took the ring out and slipped it onto her finger and than kissed her hand

'omg we are getting married... she giggled 

'we sure are.... there eyes turned to the side when they saw 2 waiters from the restaurant come down and put a bucket with champagne and 2 glasses on the table and the other one put a plate of white chocolate covered strawberries and 2 plates containing chocolate cake with cream

'congratulations to you both, may you both have a long and happy life together

'thank you... they walked off and debbie and alex sat down to enjoy there dessert both of them smiling at each other, once they finished they were drinking fresh glasses of champagne when the fire works went off and it made debbie jump and laugh, she got up and went over to alex sitting on his lap

'babe you organised the fireworks as well?

'i did, i would do anything to make you happy... she kissed him and they enjoyed the night watching the fire works and than once alex settled the bill alex drove them to the hilton hotel to spend the night there, going up to the room they walked in to see rose petals everywhere as well as a table set up with some fruit, snacks, sweets and drinks, 

'wow this is amazing... she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into the bedroom finishing off there night

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day debbie and alex got home just after lunch and she ran inside her mum was in the kitchen cooking

'mum mum omg im engaged.... she smiled and jumped into her mums arms

'im so happy for you baby

'thank you mum, im so happy

'i know, 

'where is mama? allie came around the corner seeing her 2 girls hugging with jacob right behind her

'im right here... debbie let go of her mum and went into her mama's arms

'congratulations sweety im happy for you

'thank you im so happy mama... she felt little arms wrap around her legs and turned to see her brother

'congratulations debbie im happy for you... she bent down and hugged her little brother

'thanks little one, im very happy

'good i want you to be... they all hugged and congratulated alex when he came in thanking them for there help, 

'well we have to celebrate guys, we are doing a bbq today and everyone is coming and you can announce it

'you dont have to do that mum

'i know but i want to

'okay lets say 4?

'sounds good 

'alright well babe make me a list and jacob and i will go shopping

'yesss shopping... the little boy had a fascination with going shopping which debbie and allie loved when he went with them, bea made a list and allie and jacob were on there way, alex went outside to set up chairs and tables and debbie and bea made all the phone calls inviting everyone, later that afternoon everyone started to arrive, franky and bridget first and bea was happy to see them together again after they spent a year apart due to franky's stubbornness and they got back together once she got over herself, boomer, dom and the triplets, it had been a struggle with 3 babies to start with but with everyones help they managed to get into a good routine, maxine came with her partner of 2 years robert, she finally found someone that accepted her for her, will from the shelter had broken up with rose and 2 and a half years ago had gotten together with kaz and now had a child and they had just arrived, liz arrived with max and they were going strong although max had been diagnosed with cancer and was currently going through chemotherapy but he seemed to be in good spirits, alex's mum turned up with her boyfriend of one year, she had stayed clean and had been good to have in alex's life, they worked hard to make a mends with each other and it was like they were together the whole time, 

bea put dom and robert in charge of the bbq and bea, allie and kaz were inside doing the rest of the food, potato bake, fried rice, cauliflower puree, greek salad, garden salad, roasted veggies, garlic dip and fresh bread, the table looked amazing with all the food set up like a buffet, bea stood up and grabbed her beer 

'thank you everyone for coming today and there is a reason for this bbq, debbie and alex stand up and come here,, they went to bea 'debbie tell them.... she lifted her hand to show the ring on her finger she just slipped on

'alex and i are engaged.... the whole group erupted in cheers and got up hugging the couple, there were kisses and tears which came from franky she couldnt believe the family she tried so hard to protect have grown up and were so happy, pulling debbie into her franky wrapped her arms around her niece and held onto her, 

'im so happy for you deb and im so proud of you

'thank you franky, thank you for always being there, for always supporting me and mum and never turning your back on us

'i always will be here no matter what.... they stayed hugging as everyone else sat down, once they let go they took there seats and began eating, alllie went and got a few bottles of champagne they bought when she was out, pouring a glass for everyone and a coke for jacob she stood up and raised her glass

'congratulation to debbie and alex on your engagement, married life is full of laughter, craziness, annoyance but most of all its love, you fill your life, house and heart with love and you will be the happiest you have ever been, cheers and congratulation... they all clinked and ate and drank for the next couple hours, maxine and boomer went to get dessert and had just walked back in the house and placed it on the bench

'thank you guys i didnt have a chance to go get them earlier

'its no problem honey, lets set them up..... bea and maxine set up the desserts and there were a lot of them, donuts, chocolate mudcake, pavlova, tiramisu, caramel cheese cake, vanilla cheese cake, lamingtons, chocolate mouse cake and a big bowl of fruit salad plus bea took out the ice cream for the triplets and jacob, bea stood by the cakes lost in her thoughts as her eyes found her wife with a now 9 year old jacob sitting on her lap and kaz's baby girl in the other arm who was 1 and they were talking and giggling, allie's hand running up and down jacob's back and her arms wrapped tightly around her neck, she loved to see allie with debbie and jacob she has been such an amazing mother and mentor for them both, allie must have sensed she was being watched and turned to see bea watching them and she smiled the smile that bea absolutely loved making her heart so full of love, bea blew allie a kiss and allie caught it and smacked it straight on her own lips making bea chuckle, she was nudged in her side gently and turned her head to see franky standing there

'stop eye fucking her red

'i was not doing that, i was just thinking

'oh yea what about?

'just how things have turned out, you know you were there when harry was around and we both know that wasnt good, the beatings, the rape..... she took a big breath getting choked up and franky grabbed her hand before turning to maxine

'hey maxi can you deal with the dessert please bea and i need to go for a walk we wont be long

'of course off you go... franky could tell that bea's emotions were about to take hold of her and bea doesnt show emotions like this in front of anyone except herself, allie and sometimes debbie, pulling bea with her out the front door they started strolling down the street silent to start with 

'go on tell me whats on your mind

'well as i was saying with harry it was all about the beatings, and the rapes and abuse non stop for our whole marriage and even after and so much has changed, debbie is safe, happy and has found the most amazing man to spend her life with, i have great friends and family that are there no matter what, i have 2 very successful businesses, i have a son jacob an amazing little man who has the best god mothers... franky and bridget were jacob's god mothers 'and than there is allie who made this all possible, from the start i was so scared franky, i was scared to even be seen let alone touched in any way but i couldnt help but fall for her and now we have this amazing life together and i just cant be any happier.... 

'i remember what you used to be like red and you were very secluded, when i saw how allie looked at you i had to laugh and than she was here that night when debbie had that really bad night with nightmares and stayed to make sure you were both okay, yea i gave her a hard time the next couple times i saw her but thats just because i wanted to make sure she was worthy of you and debbie, i had to make sure she had your back no matter what... bea nodded

'i know, 

'im glad allie came into your life it made you more open to love not just her but yourself and i will be eternally thankful for that, i got my best friend and sister back... they walked into the park and sat down franky's arm around bea's shoulders

'your the best franky

'i know... they both laughed

'such a big head, but really you have been my rock through everything and i can never thank you enough

'i only gave you what you gave me, you know a couple years ago i made a huge mistake with gidge and we ended up breaking up for that year, 

'franky you had a break down, your mum coming into your life after what happened took a lot out of you but in saying that pushing bridget away like that was stupid, you needed her there more than ever

'i know bea, i fucked up but im glad she gave me another chance

'you 2 are destined to be together and remember till death do you part

'it sure is, look at us bea both happy in good relationships, debbie is getting married, boomer had triplets, maxi found someone special, liz and max are happy, kaz and will are together with a kid, its crazy but we are a big dysfunctional family but we are happy and together

'its good isnt it franky?

'better than good and i have something else to tell you... bea faced franky

'what is it?

'well no one knows and we were going to tell everyone but debbie's news is important so we will wait but you should know that gidge is pregnant... bea's mouth fell open in shock and than into a big smile

'thats amazing franky... she pulled franky into a big hug 'im so happy for you, i didnt even know you were trying to get pregnant

'when we got back together it took us a few months to get back on track and than we talked about it and we started trying, it took 3 tries but it finally happened she is 3 months along

'im so happy for you both, i cant even see a belly

'thats because she is wearing baggy clothes, its cute she has this little bump

'thats great franky and i want you to announce it today if your okay with that?

'are you sure? today is about debbie and alex

'of course im sure and they will both be happy for you.... they spent another few minutes there before they walked back to the house, when they entered they went to the back and the group were sitting around having dessert and coffee or tea. allie went over to bea she had been concerned when bea left with franky, coming up to stand behind her and wrap her arms around her beautiful woman

'everything alright baby? bea leaned back into allie's strong embrace

'all good babe no worries, franky has something to announce actually

'okay get everyone's attention

'hey everyone we have another special announcement to make today, franky, bridget come up here please...t hey walked up to stand by bea and allie and bea whispered to them 'tell them all your good news

'are you sure bea?

'absolutely bridget 

'thank you... franky took bridgets hand

'i just want to say congratulation to debbie and alex again bridget and i are so happy for you both, we have our own news bridget is 3 months pregnant and we are going to be mothers... they all erupted in cheers and congratulations as they all came up and congratulated the couple, the rest of the day was spent together and they all felt the love as the family came together once again for 2 big mile stones, 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie and alex decided they wanted a small wedding and had set a date only 3 months away, the following 2 and a half months had been crazy trying to get everything sorted, allie had been the one to step up and help debbie organize after bea tried but got frustrated when debbie drove her crazy with choosing flowers so gave up and allie stepped up, alex had a few things he wanted but most of it was debbie and allie, debbie wanted the colour of her wedding to be white and red which allie wasnt sure about but once things started coming together it was looking amazing, they were going to have it at the same beach her mum did and than the reception was going to be right on the sand, that was one of alex's request he wanted to have the reception on the sand, it was going to be half on sand and a dance floor was going to be laid out, everyone could be bare foot and comfortable, it was now a week before the wedding and bea had just walked in from work and kicked off her shoes and jacket and went inside looking for allie and jacob, allie had the day off so she could finalize the final stuff for the wedding, walking into the kitchen she wasnt there, going into the lounge room she wasnt there either

'allie where are you? she didnt get an answer, she went upstairs and into there room to find allie sitting up in bed with the laptop in her lap, her phone in her hand and her glasses on, she was fast asleep leaning on the head board, bea smiled and went and closed the laptop and put it on the side table and took her phone and put it on top of the laptop as well as her glasses, she laid allie down properly and put the blanket over her kissing her cheek, she needed a shower so she had a quick shower and came out laying down beside her girl wondering where jacob was, she quickly got up and checked the house and his room but the little boy wasnt there and began to panic, she was going to wake allie when her phone rang and she picked it up seeing alex's name

'hey alex

'hey bea jacob and i are bringing dinner over with us so dont cook... taking a big breath she relaxed as she headed back to her room

'how is he with you?

'i finished early i had a headache so the workers were there to run the shop, i just went in and checked and everything is all good, i went home and had a sleep and after i picked up jacob and we got massages together and some ice cream

'okay cool i hope your feeling better

'yea i am much better, 

,good, you know alex you dont have to work as much as you do we have workers that get paid to work properly, you work 6 days a week sometimes 7

'i dont mind

'i know you dont but we have a chain and as long as we have cover and its all going well than its fine, please cut down to being in the shop to 4-5 days you need time for you and debbie as well

'i will think about it bea, anyways we are picking up debbie and we will be there in an hour to an hour and a half

'okay see you soon... bea hung up and went to lay beside her wife getting under the blanket, she had a very busy day at the garage and last night allie and she had spent the night making love and didnt get to sleep till about 3am, before she realised her eyes closed and she fell asleep

debbie. alex and jacob walked in the house and put the food on the table, it was dead quiet and debbie wondered where they are

'jacob i want you to get plates and stuff and i will go find mum and mama

'okay.... she looked downs stairs first and than headed upstairs going to there room, she lightly knocked but didnt hear anything yet so she opened the door a little making sure not to disturb them or scar herself seeing them going at it, not hearing any noises she opened the door more to see her mum and allie sleeping wrapped around each other, she loved seeing them like this and she went onto the bed crawling up and laying between them both making bea and allie moan and wake up

'deeeeb what are you doing here?

'we bought dinner mama didnt mum tell you? she turned to see her mums eyes open slowly 

'she was sleeping when i got home so i didnt have a chance

'oh okay than, well dinner is here so get up lazy bums

'were not lazy deb... allie said and put her head in debbie's lap

'ummm its 6.30 at night and your sleeping mama, your either lazy or you were up late last night? she raised her eyebrow and allie looked innocent but her mums blush did nothing to help her right now and she giggled

'oh babe you and your blush its too cute.... allie and debbie giggled as bea scowled at them

'come on lets go eat

'what did you bring?

'chicken and chips with salad, garlic sauce and Lebanese bread

'sounds good were coming down baby

'alright mum... debbie got up and left the room and bea smiled as allie leaned over and kissed her

'hey babe sorry i fell asleep

'hey its fine, we had a late night and plus all the wedding stuff has you busy plus i got to snuggle to your sexy body and sleep as well

'how was work?

'good but busy, boomer had to leave early because the triplets got in trouble at pre-school

'what happened?

'apparently they ganged up together and bullied a couple kids out of there toys and stuff like that, they have been little trouble makers

'i guess as there aunties we are going to have to have a talk to them about there behavior

'i think so, cheeky little shits... they both laughed

'that they are, alright lets go eat im hungry

'of course you are.. allie half rolled onto bea and pinned her down her lips so close to bea's she could feel her breath, her hand going down between bea's legs and cupping her core a moan escaping bea's lips

'i may be hungry but i will always have room for you.... kissing bea's lips she got up and walked out of the room 

'fucking tease... bea mumbled and allie must have heard because she heard her laugh, bea got out of bed and headed down stairs and sat down at the table next to her wife who smirked at her

'hi mum.. said jacob and she smiled at the little boy

'hi jacob how was your day?

'it was good me and mama went to the park and than i went with alex to the shop and we had ice cream

'thats good sounds like fun

'it was, 

'im glad you have fun, here pass me your plate so i can put you food... they all had dinner together and bea and allie cleaned up and than debbie insisted on making sundae's for them all with the help of her brother of course, sitting down on the couch with there desserts they watched a movie and than jacob was sent to bed the other 4 chatting

'hey so mum, mama i have something to ask you both

'okay what is it?

'i want you both to walk me down the isle

'are you sure you dont want just your mum deb?

'i am 1000% sure that i want both of you to do it, your both my parents and that will never change.... allie looked at bea and nodded

'we would love too deb... they got up and hugged 

'thank you, well we have to leave i have an early shift tomorrow i will talk to you soon... they said there good byes and headed upstairs to bed, bea went to brush her teeth and wash her face and when she came out of the bathroom she stopped in her tracks when she saw allie lay on the bed completely naked and legs open for bea to see her all, allie was rubbing her nipples and a loud moan escaped bea's lips before she took her own clothes off and crawled over the top her her wife kissing her way up to her lips

'hmm you trying to kill me baby

'never but i want you so bad i have all day which is crazy after last night but i cant seem to get enough of you, bea all i want to do is feel you inside of me, to touch you, to feel you under my fingers tips and most of all i just want to love you like no one ever has.... bea was over come by the words coming out of allie's mouth

'you have me allie, all of me and no one but you will ever have me like this... they spent the night making love and even bringing out there little strap-on out finally falling asleep late into the night,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter and there is just a couple more chapters after this, 80 will be the last chapter


	78. all grown up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so here is the next chapter i hope you like it, only a couple more to go till the end

It was the night before the wedding and bea, allie, bridget, franky and debbie were sitting around having dinner, alex and jacob was spending the night with bea's brother and a few of his mates, franky had made roast beef with baked potatoes, honey carrots, lemon broccoli and a side of fried rice to accompany the meat, bea poured them all a glass of champagne and sat beside her wife raising her glass

'a toast to our baby girl, i cant believe your getting married tomorrow debbie, your mama and i are so proud of you and we wish you the best of luck.. they clinked and took a sip putting her glass down and tried to hide her tears by wiping them

'aww babe its okay.. allie said and wiped bea's tears

'im fine im fine im just being silly

'no your not babe, its okay to feel like you are

'yea red your little girl is all grown up and is about to get married your bound to feel sad and happy at the same time

'mum dont be upset

'im not baby im just i dont know, your my baby and your just so grown up im just so proud deb

'thanks mum.... they ate dinner and cleaned up and sat on the outside balcony with fresh drinks, allie sitting in bea's lap after bea pulled her to sit down

'debbie how do you feel about tomorrow? are you nervous?

'im heaps nervous i dont want to stuff up my vows

'you will be fine deb

'i hope so mama and i hope i dont trip... allie laughed

'dont you worry about that me and your mum will be there to make sure you dont fall

'thanks anyways im off to bed good night everyone

'night deb.. they all said and she headed up to bed

'red you got everything ready for tomorrow?

'yea everything is sorted, maxine is running the day pretty much so i dont have anything to worry about

'thats good its easier on you

'it sure is, alright its time for bed we all need our beauty rest

'we you sure do franky... bea, allie and bridget laughed and franky's mouth dropped open

'you shit head... she shook her head 

'lets go to bed baby and leave bea and allie alone im tired

'okay babe good night you 2

'night franky night bridget... allie looked at bea with a glint in her eyes

'and than there were 2

'there sure were, im excited to see what your wearing tomorrow alliecat

'i cant wait to see you wearing your new sexy suit

'sexy?

'yep my wife is sexy with a new sexy suit... allie said proudly, bea put her hand behind allie's neck and pulled her closer kissing her lips

'i love you allie

'i love you too babe, lets go to bed im tired someone woke me up early this morning with a special wake up call

'alarm clocks are boring 

'they sure are.... they both got up and went into there room and went to bed

\-------------------------------------------------------------

bea went and woke up debbie while allie and franky cooked a nice breakfast for them, bea crept into debbie's old room and sat on the edge of the bed tucking a lose curl behind her daughters ear and kissed her cheek, debbie opened her eyes and smiled at her mum

'baby you need to get up mama and franky are making breakfast and than we need to get your ready

'im getting married today... she smiled

'you are baby so lets get you ready... debbie got out of bed and freshened up and they both went downstairs, the table was full of food as maxine, boomer, liz and kaz had come over as well, they all sat down to eat debbie happy to be surrounded by all the strong woman in her life, once they finished eating they cleaned up as allie and bea followed debbie up to her old room

'deb why dont you have a shower and we will get your stuff ready,.... debbie went for a shower and bea took out the make-up kit and all her hair stuff and placed them on the makeshift make up desk with a big mirror, debbie came out 45 minutes later wrapped in her mums robe

'you took your time deb

'i had to shave mum

'oh right sure, alright lets get your hair and make-up done.... an hour and a half later and debbie had her hair done and make-up, her hair was up leaving a few curls on the side of her face and she went for a more softer look for the make-up

'ready for the dress deb?

'i sure am..... half an hour later debbie was ready and bea, franky, bridget, kaz, boomer and maxine were all standing at the bottom of the stairs as allie walked down with debbie the camera man taking photos of them, bea burst into tears as debbie stood right in front of her

'aww mum dont cry

'i cant help it deb sorry

'dont be but you need to stop before i start mum... bea laughed and hugged her daughter she had on a mermaid dress that hugged her body in all the right places and a little trail behind her

'you look absolutely beautiful debbie

'thanks mum

'alright how about some photos? the camera man said, they all posed for photos and than headed out to the hummer limousines that debbie really wanted for the wedding, on the way bea could feel the nerves radiating off debbie and she grabbed her hand

'baby you will be fine dont worry, take deep breath's and relax

'i know mum i think im just excited... squeezing her hands bea looked at allie who was touching up her make-up, allie looked absolutely stunning, she had a violet colored dress on with purple high heels that made her legs look so damn sexy, her hair was down and straight except for the ends that were slightly curled, she had smokey eyes making her blue eyes pop even more and bea's core throbbed just looking at her gorgeous wife, bea herself had a black suit on with a while shirt and vet with a purple tie as well followed by black heels, allie turned to see the look in bea's eyes and winked knowing exactly where her mind went, bea shook her thoughts of taking allie in the limo when she realized they arrived at the destination

'are you ready for this?

'i am mum, lets go... they got out of the limo and was handed her flowers from maxine

'alright sweety we are all going to take our seats and when the music starts you come down, alex is already here and he looks excited

'thank you maxi for everything

'its my pleasure sweety, lets go girls.... bridget, franky, boomer, liz and kaz all followed maxine and sat down in there seats and the band began to play. bea and allie walked debbie down the isle her eyes locked with alex the whole time both with smiles on there faces, as they reached the front bea and allie kissed debbie's cheek and sat down together right beside jacob, debbie and alex decided to not have any bridesmaids or groomsmen as it wasnt going to be a huge wedding, the celebrant at the front was the same one that married bea and allie

'first of all i would like to welcome everyone here today and debbie and alex would like to thank you all for joining them on there special day, alex and debbie have done there own vows so debbie how about you go first

'when i first me you i never thought in a million years we would end up here, you were so sweet and caring and you didnt even know me, you coming into my life was one of the best things thats ever happened to me, alex you are the sunshine in the dark nights, your the one i found i wasnt even looking for, your the one that has my heart and soul and i will love you till the day i die and beyond and i cant wait to start our married life together, i love you alex

'thank you debbie beautiful words, alex please

'debbie i have never met anyone like you, you opened your heart to me and bared your soul and i will forever look after your heart like a little baby, you took me as i am and accepted me for who i am, you debbie made me the man i am today, your the woman of my dreams, today i give you my heart, my promise that i will walk with you hand in hand wherever our journey leads us its you and me and our love, i love you debbie with everything i am

'thanks you alex beautiful words, today we gather here to see these 2 joined together for life, can we please have the rings... jacob got up from allie's lap and walked over to the celebrant and put his hand into his pockets

'oh shit.. he said in panic and touched his pockets 'i dont have them... the celebrant looked worried 

'jacob you lost them?

'i think so mum... he checked his pockets again and put his hand into hi jacket pocket and giggled

'haha gotcha... he giggled and everyone laughed as he handed them over to the celebrant and went and sat back on allie's lap

'that was cheeky... said allie giggling with the little boy

'i know i planned it from a few days ago, uncle dom helped me with it

'did he now? said bea and turned and raised her eye brow at him and dom winked at jacob, she turned back and faced the couple

'alex please put this ring on debbie's finger and repeat after me, with this ring i thee wed

'with this ring i thee wed... he slipped the ring on debbie's finger and kissed it after making debbie smile

'debbie put this ring on alex's finger and repeat after me 'with this ring i thee wed

'with this ring i thee wed... she put the ring on his finger

'today in front of your family and friends these 2 have joined in holy matrimony, debbie and alex i now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride.. alex smiled and moved in his lips landing on debbie's as everyone cheered and clapped for them, they walked down the isle to go to the place they chose to take the photos, bea was a crying mess as was franky, both being comforted by there wives, for so long it was bea, debbie and franky and than people came into there lives, bridget, liz, allie, maxine, kaz, bea's brother dom, max and will and they were one big family, allie had her arms wrapped around bea's body holding her tight and rubbing her back to soothe her, 

'its okay let it out babe

'im such a mess

'but your my mess and i got you

'you always do... pulling back they looked into each others eyes 'i love you allie

'i love you too baby, come on lets go see franky she is another mess... she giggled and they walked over to franky and bridget and bea and franky hugged

'franky our girl is so grown up

'i know i cant believe it, if he hurts her i will kill him

'get in line

'alright terminators calm down alex is good for her they have built a good life together

'they really have... maxine stood at the front thanking the celebrant and turned to face everyone

'thank you all so much for coming the bride and groom will be doing there photos for the next hour but if you would like to join us for cocktails and finger foods down by the beach and when they come back the reception will start, you can take your shoes off and be comfortable as well, please follow me... they all followed maxine down to the beach where there was a beautiful setting, everyone took there shoes off and to say it felt good was an understatement especially for allie's who's heels were quite high but oh so sexy, getting a cocktail for her self and bea and a mocktail for jacob and she made 2 little plates of finger foods and took them to there table 

'jacob sit here and eat

'thanks mama

'no worries sweetheart, franky can you watch jacob please bea and i will be back

'yea of course off you go make sure your back before deb and alex get back

'we will.... grabbing her cocktail and a plate of food bea followed allie away from the area going down the beach a little and sat on the log there pulling bea down with her, 

'how you doing babe?

'im okay, im happy for debbie i really am i dont even know why i cried so much today

'its probably because you never thought you would get here

'what do you mean? bea said looking at allie

'well when harry was around you thought you and debbie would be destined to have a life not worth living but now you both have great lives with partners that love you both so much, successful business and debbie is a great doctor, you thought you would be stuck with him forever and your trying to get your head around it all, dont worry baby i sometimes think im too happy and one day i will wake up in a dark shop doorway high as a kite and looking for my next hit... bea wrapped her arm around her wife pulling her into her body

'that will never ever happen again, i will always be here to look after you

'i know beautiful, lets eat a little snack and get back for deb and alex will be coming soon, finishing there cocktails and snack they went back to the area and sat down next to franky and bridget

'all good red?

'all good franky

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

not too long later debbie and alex arrived back after there photos and although they wanted some with the family had decided to have the family ones on the beach with the water as the back drop and they both agreed with it, they had all sat down and the first course entree was bought out and there were 2 different ones, one was a mixed plate with a few cold meats and cheese with 2 dips and some fresh bread and the other was a chicken salad, as they sat down to eat jacob had finished his plate of the meats and he was sneakily using his fork to eat of allie's plate making bea giggle, allie wasnt even concentrating as she was taking photos with her phone and jacob and bea were both giggling as he kept taking a few fork spoons of her salad, allie put her phone down and picked her fork up to eat and when looked down she looked confused

'heeey!!! who ate half my salad? looking to bea and jacob she saw the little boy had dropped some lettuce on his vest

'i dont know mama... allie picked up the piece on his vest and his eyes went wide

'im sure you dont cheeky... she rubbed his cheek laughing 'here you can have it?

'no thanks i just wanted a little bit

'well the main meal will be out soon and its steak or chicken

'yummy

'why dont you go sit with the triplets for a bit they finished eating and there on the dance floor 

'okay mama... turning her attention to bea she went to speak when she felt soft lips on her own making her moan, pulling back she looked into bea's eyes

'not that im complaining but what was that for?

'because i fucking love you so damn much, 

'i love you too beautiful... allie heard her phone beep and she looked down grabbing it, she had a surprise for debbie, alex and bea and it just arrived

'babe i have to go do something i will be back

'what? where are you going?

'i will babe relax..... kissing bea she threw her drink back and went up the beach to the waiting people

'tom, maggie im so happy you made it.. she said hugging them

'we are too, the stupid plane was late sorry

'its fine i got your text, you 2 look stunning come on i cant wait to see there faces to see you came today

'we cant either... walking towards the set up they stopped just outside it

'im going to get alex, debbie and bea one sec... allie walked inside and over to bea

'babe come with me please

'what? why?

'i have to show you something just come with me please

'alright... she followed allie to debbie's table

'hey guys i have something to show you can you come with me? it wont take long

'yea okay mama... alex helped debbie up and they followed allie 

'where are we going mum?

'i have no idea

'just follow guys... as they walked towards the exit they saw 2 people standing there and debbie squealed 

'uncle tom, aunt maggie you made it... she threw herself into them

'oh sweet heart you look beautiful my darling congratulations

'thank you... she pulled back 

'congratulations young man

'thank you uncle tom.. they hugged and than they hugged bea

'im so happy you 2 made it but how? i thought you couldnt fly uncle

'your wife here organised it all, she hired a doctor to fly with us to make sure i was okay

'when did you even organize this? she turned to her wife

'well i have been trying to do it for the last month but i didnt get confirmation until yesterday that one of the doctors could fly with them so i booked there tickets straight away that why they just got here, they went to the hotel and got ready and here they are

'thank you baby, alright lets go in main meal is being served

'good we are hungry... they went in and were seated with bea and allie and when jacob saw them he ran so fast and jumped into maggie's arms

'jacob my boy i have missed you

'i missed you too, and you uncle tom

'i missed you too little one.. maggie put him down and he hugged tom

'look how much you have grown and you look very dapper in your suit... jacob giggled 

'mum what does dapper mean?

'it means you look smart and very good

'oh thank you uncle

'lets sit down and eat yea... they all sat down and had main meal which was amazing, rump steak with mash, carrots and jue and the other was roast chicken with broccoli, rice and gravy... once dinner had finished they all surrounded the dance floor as debbie and alex had there first dance dancing to ed sheeran perfect, it was beautiful and most people joined in after the first dance was done there were a few slow songs played.. the music than changed to upbeat r'n'b and so forth and of course franky and boomer were first on the dance floor to pull out the stupid moves and the others followed, allie had cassie who is kaz and will little one while the couple had a dance with the others, franky had gotten alex and debbie up to dance as well and they were all having fun together, 

'babe go and dance with the others im fine here

'i know but i want to stay right here with you.. she softly rubbed cassie's cheek 'she is so beautiful

'she really is but she has some good lungs on her, she can cry the place down when she wants too... bea laughed

'oh i know, your a good mum you know baby and a good aunty... allie looked at bea and smiled

'really?

'of course baby, i recon the best ever

'your biased

'yea maybe but its true, your an amazing woman allie novak

'as are you bea novak, the most amazing woman in the world... bea laughed

'you dont everyone in the world allie

'i know you and thats enough for me... kissing allie's cheek and than cassie's head, they watched as the group danced around boomer and franky lifting debbie up on there shoulders

'oh my god they better not drop her

'they wont babe dont worry, 

'come on lets dance

'bea the baby

'i know here give her to me... allie handed the baby over to bea and they walked over to the dance floor, kaz tried to take the little one from bea but bea told her she was fine to hold onto her, bea swayed side to side with the little girl in her arms and allie stood behind her and wrapped her arms around bea and cassie and they danced together for a while, bea leaned into allie and smiled when she kissed her neck, an hour later everyone was settled down so debbie and alex can cut the cake, they both stood in front of everyone and alex was handed a microphone by the dj/mc

'first of all debbie and i would like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate with us today, each and every one of you are a big part of our lives and we appreciate you being here, debbie my wife, my beautiful wife you are everything to me my whole world i love you so much... kissing his wife he continued ' It is hard to express our feelings on this special day but it wouldn`t be such a special day without the presence of our friends and families. Thank you for the support you have given us, bea and allie aka mum and mama from day one, you`ve been fully behind us and have always shown us how marriages should be, and that`s successful and full of love. enough of my blabbering thank you all again and my wife i love how that sounds... he laughed 'she has a few words for you all... he handed the microphone over to debbie

'thank you everyone for coming and sharing this beautiful day with us and doesnt my husband look sexy in his tux... she laughed as alex blushed 'Today is a memory that I will cherish for the rest of my life, and the people here tonight are the ones that I wanted to share in that memory with me, so I thank you. mum and mama can you come up here please.... bea frowned but got up along with allie and walked over to stand by there daughter and son-in-law 

'mum you have been the best mum a girl can ever ask for, you without a doubt are the woman i hope to be and the only one i had ever relied on that was until mama came into our lives, although mum was the best mother ever when you came into our lives you bought us out of our shell, you showed mum and i how to love, how we should be treated and most of all you loved us for all we are flows and all, i love you both so much and alex and i have something for you both, franky where are you?

'over here... franky came walking over with a big present and handed it to the couple

'this is just a token of our appreciation although nothing i do or give you both could be enough, well open it... bea looked at allie and than they opened it to find a big canvas that had a painting of the 5 of them from new zealand a year ago, they were at the beach and debbie was sitting between alex's legs and bea between allie's legs and jacob was sitting between them and they all had the biggest smiles on there faces, debbie had found someone to paint it for her parents knowing both of them absolutely loved this photos, 

'debbie this is beautiful 

'i must say i love it mum which is why i got one done for our place, 

'its amazing deb and alex thank you.... bridget came over with 2 bunches of flowers and handed them to allie and bea

'from your daughter and son-in-law... bea had tears rolling down her cheeks 

'thank you both we love you

'we love you too..... they all hugged and bea grabbed the microphone and wiped her tears

'i will be quick, debbie and alex congratulations on your marriage, mama and i wish you nothing but the best and just remember alex, debbie is always right trust i would know.. she said looking at allie and than at debbie laughing, we love you both so much congratulations... everyone erupted in cheers and clapping and debbie and alex cut there cake and everyone had some along with a big platter of different cakes were put on each table with ice cream, coffe, tea and hot chocolates

'lets party bitches... boomer said as she, franky and bea knocked back a couple shots each

'baby do you want a shot?

'no thanks bea im good with my champagne but you go ahead beautiful enjoy yourself.... and thats exactly what they all did as the night went on they got drunk as did kaz and even maxine, they were all funny as they danced together the others laughing, it was getting late and will had left with the baby and bea's uncle and aunty went to the hotel as they were tired, max and liz went home, dome took the triplets home along with jacob who had fallen asleep, debbie came over to her mama

'mama we are about to leave 

'your going to the hotel?

'yes we are

'alright let me get mum she is a little wasted

'oh i know... they both laughed as franky was on bea's back riding her like a horsey, allie went over to bea

'babe debbie and alex are leaving... bea shoved franky off and stood up as the couple come over to them

'mum we are leaving but please stay and enjoy yourselves we have this place for another few hours

'thanks baby we will... pulling her daughter into a huge hug she squeazed her tight

'i love you so much mum

'i love you too my babygirl to the moon and back.... debbie felt her mums tears on her shoulder but didnt care she just held her mum tighter, after a few minutes they pulled back from each other

'you have fun on your honey moon and i want photos

'i will mum thank you for the honey moon too both of you, 

'one month in america you will both love it

'yea and dont worry about the business alex i have it under control

'i know you do mama... they all said there good byes and the group farewelled the couple outside as they got into the Cadillac and it took them to the hotel, the all went back over tot he area on the beach and continued to drink more and more and allie knew her wife was beyond drunk as was boomer, franky and kaz as well, maxine was pretty much shattered as well, allie went over to the dance floor and bea pulled her into her own body and kissing her so hard allie almost felt winded as she pulled back breathing hard 

'fuck your so sexy allie i cant get enough of you... allie wrapped her arms around bea's neck pecking her lips 

'babe you can have me when we get home

'but i want you now... leaning in closer to her wife she whispered in her ear 'i want to suck on your clit so hard you come in my mouth... she heard allie moan and she pulled back with a smirk

'fuck bea you cant do that

'i didnt do anything... yet

'you just wait till later

'i look forward to it... they all spent the next couple hours getting even more drink and when it was time to leave they all got there bags and jackets and tried to walk out but it wasnt that easy, everyone had left well over an hour ago leaving the trouble makers left, as they walked towards the exit boomer fell over dragging maxine and kaz along with her setting franky, bridget bea and allie off laughing but that didnt last long as bea lost her balance as well bringing allie with her anf franky who took bridget out, they were all in a heap on the floor and couldnt even get back up

'how the fuck did we end up here?

'fuck red you dragged me down ya bitch... franky slurred 

'aww fuck my ass.. boomer said and everyone started laughing all over again

'boomer you hurt my toe

'sorry kaz but you were just there, 

'alright everyone one at a time get up... said bridget, 20 minutes later they gathered themselves and stumbled into the maxi taxi and headed to bea's house, bea and allie were right at the back and were making out like teenagers bea even pulling allie into her lap and holding her close

'red what the fuck are you doing? put her down... bea kept her lips on allie's and stuck her finger up at franky making them all laugh even the taxi driver, they arrived to bea and allie's house and got out of the taxi, kaz put her arm around bea's neck as they walked

'your a good woman bea, im so happy allie found you, you make her so happy... bea looked at kaz and smiled

'she is the best thing to ever happen to me apart from debbie and jacob

'i know... bea tried to open the door but couldnt find the hole

'fuck red having trouble finding the hole

'my wife never has a problem finding the hole if my screams have anything to say about it

'oh god... kaz groaned 'i dont need to hear this

'oh come on mama im sure will and you go at it all the time even with cassie around... allie laughed when kaz went red

'here babe let me open the door... allie took the key off bea's hands and opened the door

;thanks baby... they all walked in and quickly went off to get changed from there wedding clothes, they were all seated on the couch as allie poured them champagne and than sat in her wife's lap, bea hand was gliding up and down her back under her shirt, 

'it was a beautiful wedding bea

'it really was bridget, i just cant believe my little girl is married

'she is grown up red, she looked beautiful... bea felt the tears again and allie wiped them

'aww babe its alright 

'i have cried like 10 times in the last couple days im a mess

'no your not red your little girl is all grown up and its all thanks to you, you protected her from evil and bought so much light to her life, you should be proud of who she is and who you are and what your life has become, you have an amazing family, 3 children, successful business's, a hot wife

'franky... bea and franky both said in unison

'hey no no wait i just mean well okay yea you have a hot wife and your happy

'very much so, i know your right franky

'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh i love hearing those words.. they all laughed

'such a big head baby

'i know gidge but im hot as shit

'yes you are... bridget kissed franky

'i am happy more than i could ever imagine, 

'alright enough of this sappy shit im ganna bed

'im with you there booms... maxine and boomer went to one of the spare rooms, bridget and franky in another and kaz in jacob's bed, bea and allie went into there room and closed the door locking it, allie was sitting on the edge of the bed putting on moisturizer, bea walked closer taking the bottle and putting it on the table and was now straddling her wife's legs

'its time to make you cum baby

'hmmm bring it on... they spent the night making love with each other although it was a bit sloppy as bea was drunk and allie was pissed but non the less they were both a sweaty mess by the time they fell asleep wrapped in the bed sheets and in each others arms


	79. congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so there is a jump in this chapter, there is one more chapter till this story ends enjoy

bea slowly opened her eyes groaning as the light blinded her, the sun in her eyes was making her head hurt and she covered her eyes with her arm, in the heat of passion last night they must have forgot to close the curtain, sitting up gently she dropped her head in her hands as the room began spinning so she had to keep her eyes closed, after a few minutes she opened her eyes again and looked around allie wasnt in bed and wondered where she was, getting out of bed she slowly walked to the bathroom and used the toilet and than washed her face, looking at herself in the mirror she looked like a raccoon with her make up all smudged and dripping, she grabbed a couple of make-up wipes and cleaned herself up before throwing them in the bin, exiting the bathroom she went to open the door when something caught her eye and turning her head she saw legs and walked to that side of the bed she saw allie on the floor crawled into a ball fast asleep, 

'oh shit baby... she said and went over to her crouching down running her fingers over her cheek 'allie.. she whispered but no answer so she gently shook her

'allie wake up... allie groaned

'noooooo go away... bea shook her head

'baby your on the floor come and get on the bed

'no bea i cant, anytime i move i vomit

'have you already been sick?

'yes.... she mumbled

'its cold on the floor you will get sick, come on i will help you.... allie slowly sat up and bea helped her up onto the bed and helped her lay down and bought the blanket over her body, allie must have gotten a bucket earlier and bea reached for it and placed it by the bed

'baby the bin is here for you to be sick in if you need it.... allie nodded as she was falling asleep again, kissing allie's cheek she left her wife to sleep closing the blinds and going down stairs, each step felt like a marathon and by the time she reached the bottom her stomach was rumbling with sick but she held it down for now, going to the kitchen maxine, boomer, kaz , bridget and franky all sitting at the table, franky had one of bea's hoodie on and sunglasses

'you look like shit franky

'i hate you red, you look like crap too trust me... bea sat down slowly and maxine handed her a coffee and she took a sip and looked at everyone

'kaz you look like shit too

'ahh... kaz groaned 'i feel like death, where is allie?

'i woke up and found her sleeping on the floor with the bucket right beside her, i managed to get her into bed and she has already been sick, she is a mess

'i dont even know if im alive right now... said franky and they all nodded

'should we eat? or with that make it worse?

'it will make us feel good and shit at the same time, but yes we should eat something greasy boomer

'where is my phone? i will order something from uber eats none of us can fucking drive

'here red its been going off with texts

'shit it must be debbie... taking her phone from franky she unlocked it to see a few messages from debbie and even one from allie which must have been in her drunken state, she read debbie's first

'good morning mum can you believe i got married im so damn happy, 

'mum we are heading to the airport now i will message or video call you when we land

'tell jacob i said i love him and i love you and mama xxoo bea smiled and wrote back to her daughter

'we all love you too baby girl, im so happy you have what you always wanted and so ridiculously proud of you my girl, you go fly high and enjoy yourself, stay safe love you both so much xxxxoooo checking allie's text she couldnt help but giggle in must have been when she was dancing with debbie and franky

'babe, babe, babe where are you? i fuckin love ya you know, so fuckin much and i cant wait to fuck you later.. mwaaaaaaaaaa.... bea giggled again and franky quirked an eyebrow 

'you right there red?

'yea yea all good, so what should i order?

'maccas... said boomer

'do they do delivery?

'yes its new and they deliver now, i want mc-fuckin-delivery bea... they all laughed but moaned when there heads hurt

'alright where is the app? she scrolled and found the app, 'what does everyone want?

'bea just get like 3 family deals and we can all share

'good idea kaz.... bea placed the order and put in her card details

'here red i will pay

'its all good franky i got it

'you cant always pay

'its too late its done

'stubborn.. franky mumbled 

'so i hear, 

'speaking of hearing i heard someone getting there freak on last night.... boomer said and franky cackled as bea's face went red

'oh jesus i dont want to hear my daughter and and daughter in-law getting it on... kaz groaned, kaz had said a long time ago that allie is her daughter and bea was now her daughter in law and thats how it was always going to be, jacob, debbie and alex all called kaz grandma now and although she says she is too old to be a grandma allie would just say your only as old as you feel and will says you feel like your 25... kaz always rolled her eyes but went with it anyways, 

'you heard us? fuck sorry

'its fine but i must say it sounded pretty fucking hot, maybe next time i could watch... bea's mouth fell open in shook and they all burst out laughing

'oh fuck off all of you shit heads im going to see how allie is, if the food comes just start eating... be walked upstairs and into her room sitting on the bed next to allie's sleeping body, running her fingers through her hair she lightly scratched her nails on her scalp making allie moan, allie turned over and leaned her head in bea's lap and threw her arms over her legs and snuggled her face into her but she was slightly awake

'baby are you going to get up to eat?

'ugh the thought of food makes me sick bea

'i know but it will help soak up the alcohol, i ordered food

'what did you get?

'maccas i ordered it through uber eats it will be here soon, i got 3 family deals so you can have whatever you want

'i want cheeseburger, nuggets, chips and did you get sauce?

'yes i got sweet and sour sauce for all of us, i know you like to make your little sandwiches

'well technically there pretty big once im done with it.... she giggled

'thats true, why dont we have a shower together and than we can eat? allie opened her eyes and looked at her wife

'you want to wash my back? allie said seductively 

'i will wash all of you but first you need to brush your teeth thats rank

'i know its cause i was sick

'come on lets get cleaned up beautiful... they had a shower and allie brushed her teeth twice and than grabbed bea and kissed her

'mmm minty fresh baby

'you better believe it babe

'should we go eat?

'lead the way... they walked down to the kitchen hand in hand seeing everyone stuffing there faces with food, everyone waved and said there hello's to allie as she sat on the bench and bea made them both a plate, bringing them over she sat next to allie and began eating, they were all talking about the wedding when it went quiet as they watched allie open the cheese burger took out the pickles and onion and put some sauce in it, 4 chicken nuggets and chips before adding a little more sauce and closing the burger to eat, she lifted it and took a bite and as she was chewing saw everyone was watching her

'what you all staring at?

'you made like a beef, chicken, cheese and chip sandwich that so weird.. franky said

'she has been doing it for ages.. kaz piped up 'i cant believe you havent seen her do it before

'its because we dont eat maccas much and its normally when we are drunk.. bea said... they finished eating and cleaned up before retreating to the couches lounging around and flicking a movie on, they lazed around for a few hours till when it was night time and the door bell rang and bridget answered it being dom with the triplets and jacob and they all ran inside to there aunties and jumped on them, jacob came and sat in his mama's lap

'hey muchkins... franky said and boomer stood up kissing her husband

'hey babe you alright?

'a bit hungover but its getting better, how were the kids?

'good we went to lunch with will and the the little one and than to the park and now i came to pick you up, i tried to call you but your phone is off

'sorry it must have died

'all good babe, you ready to go or do you want me to come back later?

'now is good i need my bed... boomer went and got her stuff

'hey sis ya look like crap but sis in-law looks worse... he smirked as allie and bea stuck there middle finger up at him as allie bea sat on the couch and allie between her legs with jacob now settled in her lap

'piss off dom or i will vomit on ya

'oh hells no were going come on little one's... they all kissed there aunties and jacob and took off with boomer and dom, will was next to show up about 20 minutes later walking in with little cassie in his arms

'oh mummy's girl is here... she pulled cassie from his arms

'good to see your happy to see me babe... he faked offence and kaz laughed 

'im always happy to see you will... she kissed him

'how are you all feeling? you dont look very happy

'were still living..... for now, 

how was jacob? did he behave? allie asked

'he was an angel and he is the best cousin for all the kids he is great

'good im glad,

'well we better get going im so tired

'wait mama first i want to kiss cassie.. kaz handed the little one over to allie and she kissed all over the little girls face making her giggles and bea did the same and than handed her back

'bye mama we will see you soon, 

'bye bubba bye girls

'bye grandma... jacob said and thay all laughed at kaz's face

'bye everyone... kaz, will and cassie left and that left maxine franky and bridget

'gidge you ready to go?

'yes i need a shower and bed

'do you mind dropping me off girls?

'of course maxi lets go... franky got up and said bye to bea and allie and tickled jacob making him laugh loud

'no aunty stop please... she stopped and peppered his face with kisses and licking his cheek and than got up and began to run but he jumped up as well and ran to franky and jumped on her back taking her down, franky was a skinny little shit so its not that hard, jacob sat on her and tickled her back making franky laugh and she finally flipped over and holding his hands seeing a big cheeky smile on his face

'alright no more i gotta go

'you started it so i finished it... franky shook her head laughing and than pulled him down hugging him properly

'i love you little man

'i love you too aunty... he got up and franky followed and they turned to see maxine, bridget, bea and allie standing there smiling

'are you 2 done?

'yep im going to have a shower mum... jacob kissed maxine and bridget and went upstairs

'i will see ya soon soon guys bye

'see ya... they left and bea and allie closed the up the house and went upstairs and jacob was walking out of the bathroom

'hey buddy you ready for bed?

'yes mama can you read me a book?

'sure you go choose one and i will be in there in a minute.... bea and allie walked to there room and allie changed into shorts and a t-shirt

'okay i will be waiting for you... allie went to jacob's bedroom and got into bed 

'here mama the big bounce please

'sure honey...

bea was in her own bed reading a few pages of her own book until she realized allie had been gone for almost 40 minutes, closing the book and putting it in the draw she went into jacob's room to see allie was asleep with jacob in one arms and the book sitting on her stomach with her hand on top and bea had to get her phone to take a photo, she quickly snapped a photo and put her phone in her pocket, taking the book she put it on the book shelf and went to allie

'baby wake up

'hmm

'allie wake up and come to bed

'i am in bed.. allie mumbled

'your in jacob's bed.... allie popped her eyes opened and looked around and cute smile on her face

'shit i fell asleep?

'you did come on lets go to bed... laying jacob down properly she got out of bed covering him with his blanket before going to her own room and getting in bed with bea and snuggling together, it didnt take long for them to fall asleep 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

7 years later.......

bea and allie had a blissful marriage so far but for the last 6 months they have drifted apart due to work responsibility's mostly plus the fact that debbie had a baby boy 5 months ago as well leaving allie in charge of the business as alex needed time off to help debbie, allie didnt mind but she also knew it was taking up most of her time and all the early mornings and late nights she had been neglecting bea for the last few months, jacob was now 15 almost 16 in a few days and he was helping in the shop but it was so busy that it didnt give way for allie to have time with her wife, allie hadnt even been able to help bea and jacob organize his 16th birthday party due to how busy she was and she was really upset about that, bea herself had been super busy with the mechanic shop but always made sure she had time for the family, one night bea closed half an hour early and headed to allie's dessert shop and when she walked in it wasnt to busy and looking around jacob was taking orders so she waited for him to come to the counter and he kissed his mum

'hi mum

'hi jacob not too busy?

'its dying down thank god we were run off our feet not to long ago i thought mama was gonna pass out she looked exhausted, she has been here since 5am

'where is mama?

'in her office, mum take her home me and sandra will close up... bea walked to the back room and opened the door to see allie sitting on the couch and her head dropped in her hands and she was crying, bea went to her immediately and wrapped her arms around her body

'baby whats wrong? she got nothing but sobs and it worried her 'allie your scaring me whats wrong baby? please talk to me... allie lifted her hands and wrapped them around bea's neck holding her tight and crying on her shoulder, oh how she missed being this close to bea, how she missed touching and tasting her and it was all her fault, she had been working so much that she hadnt spent much time with bea in the last few months, bea never complained she was just there to hold her tired body at night in bed, after a few minutes allie calmed down and spoke

'im so sorry bea... bea pulled back to look into allie's eyes and she got scared straight away, she didnt know why but she had a bad feeling that allie was going to say she cheated or found someone better

'what for?

'for the last 6 months, for working so much, for not being there for you, for jacob, for debbie, alex and jacob, i have been such a shit person

'fuck allie you scared the crap out of me i thought you found someone better or something

'impossible i already have the best... bea smiled

'allie your being to hard on yourself, i know your busy working we all do and its not easy your part of a huge business and you have 10 shops

'yes but neglecting my family is not how i want to live, we havent even been physical for over a month and im fucking dying to touch you

'im the same allie and yes i miss oh fuck do i miss you but i know how tired you are when you get home and you need to rest, 

'what do i do bea? i dont want to go on like this, i want to spend time with you, with all our family

'why dont you hire a manager? someone with experience to run this place and take care of what you normally do, i mean allie we have money coming out of our asses we can afford to hire someone and you can work 3 days a week or something?

'i have thought about that but im not sure how alex would take it

'he has a new baby so i think he would love to work part time, i think you hire someone full time and either you and alex can be here part time, you can do 3 days and he can do 3 days?

'that sounds good, 

'im going to call deb and tell her we are coming after you finish today to figure this out, please baby dont be upset i understand how busy you have been 

'but im not like that, i never want you to feel neglected... kissing allie's lips she pulled back and tucked a stray blonde hair behind her ear

'i love you and i miss you for sure but im not neglected because i know when you come home you get into our bad and when you hold me you convey so much love that it makes my heart full.... allie smiled and pulled bea into a kiss

'i love you my queen

'i love you too baby

'im gonna call deb, jacob said he and sandra will close up

'i want jacob at the meeting he is part owner

'yea okay we will go after you close up.... bea called debbie and told her they coming over after they closed the shop to talk about a couple things and debbie was all up for it because alex wanted to talk to them about something as well... bea hung up and went and sat at out on the floor while allie, jacob and sandra worked, allie made bea a iced chocolate with a little cherry on top and look it to her

'thank you baby oh and a special cherry yummy

'anytime beautiful... kissing bea she went and finished up cleaning and an hour later they were closed and getting into the car

;jacob we are going to debbie's

'why?

'we need to talk about a few things

'alright mum... driving to debbie and alex's house they got out of the car and knocked on the door, debbie opened the door holding the baby

'ahhh come to uncle jacob.... jacob took the baby into his arms and walked inside, debbie named the baby after her brother jacob junior hence jj and he was ecstatic about it, 

'hi mum, hi mama come in

'hey baby you alright?

'yea all good, come alex is making coffee and putting cake for us all... they followed debbie inside and sat on the couch smiling as jacob was making faces to little jj, alex walked in with a big tray and put it on the table and handed out coffee to everyone and a hot chocolate to jacob and had an assortment of cakes before greeting them

'so alex i think we need to talk about the big business, a lot has changed since you guys opened it, you have a little baby so therefor its taking up a lot of your time 

'i know sorry i havent been there

'no no dont be we would rather you be here with debbie and jj but allie is working crazy hours and we think its time to hire a full time manager and you 2 could work 2-3 days a week if that, you both dont really need to work only if you want to, we have 10 shops and the money coming in is crazy

'it really is mum, im not even sure what to do with it

'yea even i have money its great... jacob laughed

'i know its not about the money but it is a plus not to have to worry about looking after my family bea, i was going to suggest he same thing, i know someone that works in the food industry as a manager at macdonalds for 5 years and he wants a change so i wanted you to meet him and maybe he could look after things

'allie what do you think?

'i would love to take a step back but it needs to be the right person

'i think he is perfect for the job and i also think we should hire another worker so the manager can concentrate on the books and main stuff and the worker can just work in the shop

'sounds good to me, jacob what do you think?

'do i have to give up my shifts?

'you still want to work?

'yea mum i do, i know that i get a weekly income from the over all enterprise but i like working there

'plus he has the hots for sandra

'mama... he whined 'its not like that

'sure its not, so i didnt see you kissing her a couple nights ago? she asked and jacob blushed

'oh you go jacob she is a cutie... alex high fived jacob and debbie gave him a look 'dont worry babe no one comes even close to you... he kissed her lips and she smiled

'anyways can you can your friend and get him to come in tomorrow before we open?

'let me call him now i will be back..... alex grabbed his phone and called his friend

'deb how are you doing? everything alright with jj?

'it took a while to get into a routine but we finally did and he is pretty good and sleeps through the night now

'jacob pass me my grand baby... allie said and jacob handed jj over to her and she pecked his face with kisses a smile coming across his face

'your such a little cutie, yes you are, mwa mwa... allie plays with him and continues to kiss him, bea kissed his cheek and smiled at the little baby

'maybe you should have another baby mum and mama... they both shot there heads up and looked at jacob

'ah no thanks

'why not mama?

'mum and i talked about it and we are happy with what we have, we have 3 kids and a grand baby we are happy with our family

'fair enough... alex came through and sat down

'alright i spoke to my friend frank and he is coming to the shop at 9am 

'alright great hopefully he will work out

'i think you will be happy with him mama... alex said

'good well its late so we better get going, debbie do you want to be at the meeting tomorrow?

'no alex will though so im good with whatever he wants

'me too allie i wont be able to make but i trust you both will make the best decision to make for all of us

'no worries babe i got you... they got up and gave jj to debbie and took off home stopping at kfc on the way to get a late dinner and they were now sitting at the table eating

'listen jacob i just want to say im sorry for being so busy the last 6 months and for neglecting you

'mama you didnt niglect me i have never felt neglected, yes i have missed you but i know you have been working crazy hours so i understand

'when we hire the manager i will be around more i promise

'good... they finished eating and had showers before getting into bed, bea was laying on her back with allie laying in her amrs her head on bea's chest, they had been in that position for about half an hour just listening to the music playing from the laptop when allie moved her hand under bea's shirt making soft circles on her skin so soft under her finger tips, leaning down she lifted bea's night shirt higher and made open mouthed kisses all over her stomach as bea's hand made its way into her blonde locks and hummed in approval, it had been so long since either of them had been touched and bea was so turned on right now, allie sat back on her knees looking at bea and used her pointer finger in a way to tell bea to sit up which she did so and allie pulled bea's shirt off seeing she had no bra on, pushing bea back down she crawled up her body kissing up bea's toned sexy body up to her lips

'so damn sexy baby, i fucking love you so much and im gonna show how much... and thats exactly what allie did, she made love to bea's body, heart, soul and every bit of her, she could never get enough of her beautiful wife and bought her to the brink more than 5 times, allie thought she got away with it being one way but bea made sure to have her own way with allie and bought her to the brink just as much both falling asleep tangled in the sheets happy to have reconnected

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

the next day allie and alex were sitting at one of the booths with frank talking about the business and what they expected from him and what his responsibility's would be, hearing what he had done previously he would easily be able to take care of what was needed, allie looked through his resume and was very impressed with his history and work ethic

'frank sometimes alex and i wont be coming in would you be okay with that?

'yes of course as long as you give me the training i need to run everything and do all the paperwork than im good with that

'alright frank just wait here i need to talk to alex

'sure... alex followed allie over to the back office and they sat down

'i know he is your friend but i need you to have your business hat on right now, what do you think?

'i think he will be great, his resume shows so much experience which is what we need, he is happy with early start and late nights if needed and i know he can run things without any problems

'i agree i think we should bring him in and we can both train him for the next 2 weeks i recon he will pick it up quickly

'im good with that lets go tell him... walking out they sat at the booth across from frank

'welcome to the team frank, 

'i got the job?

'yes you did, your exactly what we are looking for

'thats great thank you for the opportunity

'just please dont let us down this place is a family business and it has 10 other stores connected to it and you may have to go and help at other ones

'thats fine by me im just so happy thank you, when do i start? can i start today? he said excitedly 

'your welcome and yes you can, now your first job is we need to hire another worker and we have applicants coming in today can you take care of that?

'absolutely

'great so alex and i will show you everything you need to know for the next 2 weeks and than you should be good on your own, if you have questions dont hesitate to ask there is no dumb questions just dumb mistakes

'got it, is there a uniform?

'the workers have a t-shirt and hat if they want but as the manager you need to look a bit smarter, just black pants and a nice polo shirt or button up

'easily done

'okay great lets get started.... the day went well and frank had hired a guy in his 20's and he would start in 2 days and he had also learnt so much and he took it in like a sponge, allie was able to take off early and headed over to bea's shop as they came together, walking inside she saw bea on her back under a car fixing something and her waist down was sticking out so allie went and straddled her making bea jump and roll herself out and saw a big smile on allie's face

'hey babe

'hey beautiful what are you doing here?

'i finished early alex is with frank showing him the ropes

'so you hired him?

'yea he is really great, down to earth, positive attitude and he is really qualified

'thats good im glad you found someone, umm baby as much as i love having you on top of me i need to finish off

'oh right sorry i will wait for you on the couch

'okay and jacob will be here soon and i was thinking we should go for dinner

'sounds good to me... allie stood up and went to the couch and sitting down reading a magazine, she lifted her eyes when she heard jacob walk in 

'hey mum

'hey jacob im nearly done mama is on the couch... turning his head he walked towards allie a big smile on his face

'hey mama what are you doing here?

'hey jacob i finished early we hired franky and alex is showing him some stuff so i wasnt needed

'awesome... he sat down and swung his legs over her lap

'how was school?

'same thing different day mama, although i got my mark back for my project

'well dont keep me in suspense what did you get? he took the paper out of his bag and handed it to allie and she smiled wide

'you got 98%?

'i did

'oh my god im so proud of you, i know how hard you worked for this score oh and i got this in the mail a couple days ago but i havent opened it yet.. it was from a university he really wanted to go to

'why havent you opened it?

'im too nervous mama.... allie nodded

'jacob no matter what your amazing and smart as hell so come on open it... she handed it back to him and he stood up and opened the letter and read it, 

'so what does it say?

'i got in... he said shocked

'what? she didnt quite hear him

'i got in mama, i got into the university... allie jumped up and screamed and jumped on him hugging her son, bea looked over and wondered what happened so walked over to them

'whats going on?

'look mum... he handed her the letter and she read it 

'oh my god congratulations baby... she too hugged him and smiled at allie 'im so proud of you

'thanks mum i cant believe it

'i can your smart and you deserve everything good in your life... bea pulled back and kissed his cheek

'were going out to celebrate allie call debbie and tell them we are all going out for dinner

'got it babe.... half an hour later they left the shop and went home to get ready for dinner, when they were ready they took off to the restaurant an italian one that jacob loves, pulling up debbie and alex had just gotten there and were putting jj in the pram and they all greeted each other and debbie hugged her brother tight

'im so proud of you jacob

'thank you sis... they went inside and were seated at a table ad they ordered drinks bea and allie sharing a bottle of red wine, raising there glasses bea spoke up

'congratulations jacob on your success on getting into university, we are all so proud of you and your achievements cheers... they clinked glasses and put them down, 

'thank you all so much, im so excited to be studying to be a lawyer

'your like aunty franky

'yea well thats where i learnt the love of law, going to work with her and learning so much made me fall in love with it, im excited

'you should be son, mama and i are very proud of you, all of you have made us very proud

'oh mum dont get all mushy now im still emotional... debbie laughed and wiped a tear

'sorry i just love you all so much

'we love you both too

'enough of this sappy stuff lets eat... jacob said and picked up the menu

'should we share or get our own meals?

'share its better, mum you choose you know what we all like

'everyone good with that? they all nodded and bea nodded to the waiter to come over

'hi can i take your order?

'yes can i get a cheese pizza, a chicken and spinach pizza, 2 plates of the calamari with lots of lemon, 2 caprice salads, 2 plates of aranchini balls, 2 chicken pastas, 2 greek salads and 2 servings of garlic bread please

'sure i will put the order through.... not long later the food arrived and they ate, they had dessert which were tiramisu with vanilla ice cream and than they were getting ready to leave and alex paid before anyone else could

'alex i was gonna pay

'you always do mum just let me take care of it, 

'yea but i wanted take you all out tonight

'well i wanted to pay so i did

'well next one is on me son

'okay mum..... alex loved calling bea mum and allie mama, it felt weird to start with but he got used to it and although his birth mother was in his life she will never be to him what allie and bea are to him, grabbing the handles of the pram they walked out to the car and put the baby in there so he didnt get sick as it was a little chilly

'you drive home safely

'i will mum bye... they left and bea drove them home and they went inside

'im going to bed i have to be up early tomorrow 

'but its saturday and your birthday

'i know but some of the guys from school want to take me out for a few hours is that alright?

'yes of course do you need money? where are you going?

'i think we are going to go paint balling and than for lunch and no im good for money

'okay good, what time are they picking you up?

'at 10am

'alright but we are having a birthday breakfast together

'i can do that, good night... he kissed there cheeks and headed upstairs to have a shower and get ready for bed, bea walked into the kitchen and allie was sitting on the bench scrolling through her phone, she had taken her shoes off and was sitting in her skirt and lost her jacket so bea could see her bare shoulders and walked over to her kissing her soft shoulder

'hmm you smell so good baby but you know what? allie rolled her head to the side giving bea more access to her neck

'what?

'you taste even better... allie moaned and pulled bea closer to herself, bea pulled allie into her arms and she wrapped her legs around bea's waist and bea walked them to there room closing and locking there door and making sweet passionate love to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter which will be jacob's 16th birthday mostly


	80. The final countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is guys the final chapter, this was my very first story and i cannot thank everyone enough for all you beautiful messages and comments on here, face book and instagram, im sad to see this story end but i have 4 others and big things to happen in the newest one especially, i hope you all enjoyed this roller coaster ride with me and it kept all your ballie bubble alive, no matter what the writers do ballie will live on no matter what, its very unfortunate that they didnt listen to there fans but what can you do, i hope you enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed writing it xxoo

bea and allie woke up early to make a special breakfast for jacob's 16th birthday, debbie, alex and baby jj came over as well and they had even blew up balloons and put some streamers and banners up around the house

'babe can you open the back door its a bit smokey in here from the cooking

'sure beautiful... bea went and opened the back door along with the front one and the windows and than came back to the kitchen and stood behind allie and snaked her arms around her waist and kissed her cheek

'dont burn the bacon

'do i ever bea?

'ugh yea you did it 2 days ago, remember you set off the smoke detector 

'if i remember correctly you were distracting me with your hands and lips... bea giggled

'i didnt hear you complaining 

'and i never will, now off you go and wake up jacob

'yes boss..... bea went upstairs and into jacob's room along with debbie and they both jumped on the bed

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACOB!!!! they both screamed and he woke up and laughed when debbie and bea jumped on him and kissed him all over his face

'happy birthday son

'thanks mum, thanks sis

'you gotta get up for breakfast... he looked at the time and laid back down pulling the blanket over his head

'nah im going back to sleep its too early

'no bloody way get up mama made a special breakfast for you 

'oh well if mama made than i will get up

'hey you dont like my cooking?

'i love it but mama makes puts choc chips in my pancakes... bea laughed and jumped off the bed

'get your ass down stairs you cheeky bugger...

'alright let me use the bathroom first.... debbie and bea went down stairs and jacob came down a few minutes later smiling when he saw all the decorations and food covering the table, alex came over and hugged him

'happy birthday brother

'thank you.... allie was next and pulled him into a huge hug and kissing his cheek

'happy birthday my main man

'thanks mama, is that choc chip pancakes? they all laughed

'yes it is lets sit down and eat... allie had made choc chip pancakes, sausages, stripes of bacon, french toast, omelette with spinach, tomatoes and feta cheese, fruit salad and toast, orange juice, water and of course coffee, they all sat down to eat

'jacob after we eat we have presents

'i dont need presents mama, having a family is all i need and i have that

'we know you dont but we wanted to get you some so just dont argue with us... finishing eating they all sat on the couch

'alright us first, alex and i werent sure what to get you until mum gave me an idea, happy birthday jacob... she handed over a medium sized envelope and he opened it, it was flights, accommodation and concert tickets for the ed sheeran concert in 2 weeks

'holy crap really?

'yes and you will be going with your mates they all have booked there stuff as well and have concert tickets.... pulling debbie and alex into a hug he struggled to hold back the tears

'thank you so much your the best brother and sister

'your welcome.... 

'our turn, well we combined our present so here is the first one... handing over a big sized box he put it on the floor between his legs and pulled the lid off to reveal a few presents, first was a pair of air max sneakers he wanted for ages, there was a new iphone 8 which he definitely needed as he dropped his phone a week ago and broke the screen, there was desire perfume pack and a jewellery box which he opened to reveal a silver mens bracelet 

'this is amazing thank you so much mum and mama

'your welcome but this here is the main present... bea handed him a ring sized box and opened it to reveal a key

'whats this for?

'mama you want to tell him?

'well i guess it could be the keys to your brand new car thats sitting in the driveway

'no way!!

'yes way go and see... he jumped up and ran outside the others following and when he saw the yellow jeep wrangler with a huge red bow around it, he jumped up and down 

'wooo hooo its freaking amazing.... he didnt notice franky standing to the side recording the whole thing as bea asked her to do so they could have it as a memory

'mama, mum this is beautiful... he launched himself into them hugging them tight 'thank you so much your the best parents anyone could ask for

'your welcome son..... they both kissed his cheek

'i cant believe it, its so cool, you 2 are the best

'we are happy to do it, now here is the deal its similar to what debbie got for her 16th, are you listening?

'yes im listening mum

'good so we have a $5000 voucher for the mechanic to get services, anything you need fixed and once that finished you are responsible for it, you also have a full car cleaning kit and the car has already been put in your name

'thank you so much this is amazing

'so you like it?

'like it? mama this is beautiful and its exactly what i wanted

'i know i saw the picture in your room, we are glad you love it

'so much, 

'good well you need to go get ready for paint balling and try not to get hurt will ya

'i wont mama dont worry, she is such a worry wart mum... bea giggled as he walked passed and blew allie a kiss and than ran up to his room

'cheeky little shit that one

'just like his mama, lets go inside so i can clean up

'i will help you mama... alex said, they all had a few days off for jacob's birthday and just to relax, they all went back inside and debbie sat with jj in her arms as alex helped bea and allie with cleaning the kitchen, franky needed to get home and told them she would see them later on, by the time they finished jacob came down the stairs dressed and ready to go

'im going what time do i need to be back?

'we would like for you to be back by 3 so you have time to relax for a bit before we go tonight

'alright i will see you later on... jacob kissed bea and allie and left out the front door

'hey mum did you tell him how he is getting to the party tonight?

'nah not yet

'he is gonna freak when he sees the ferarri 

'i know i cant wait, are you gonna come here first or meet us at the place?

'we will meet you there because the baby sitter wont come till 6

'baby sitter? deb bring jj with you, jacob wont be happy if his only nephew isnt there

'will he be okay there mum?

'of course i will make sure he is okay

'and me deb, we will make sure our little man is looked after dont worry

'okay than we will bring him, right now though we have to get gong so he can eat and nap and we will see you there at 6.30

'okay bye guys... bea and allie walked debbie, alex and jj out and closed the door once the car was out of view, as allie closed the door she felt herself being pushed up against it by bea's body and bea's arms held up her arms against the door

'hmm its just us whatever shall we do... she whispered and kissed down the back of allie's neck

'i..i.. dont know..... allie stuttered out and bea spun her around kissing her lips making allie moan, bea unbuttoned allie's shirt and allie shrugged it off happy to see allie isnt wearing a bra and her hands were straight on her breasts and than her lips wrapped around her nipples

'oh fuck that feels good bea... bea kissed up her chest and to her lips

'come upstairs with me beautiful i want to make love to you... allie didnt need to be asked twice and grabbed her shirt off the floor and grabbed bea's hand and they both ran up the stairs and once they were in the room bea sat on the bed and pulled allie to stand between her legs kissing all over her stomach

'your so beautiful i cant believe your mine

'i was always yours bea, from the day i saw you i knew i wanted you, the day you let me into your life was one of the best days of my life... holding bea's face in her hands she rubbed those defined cheek bones

'we have built an amazing life together and i love you so much bea, more than i can even explain.... wiping bea's tears that had fallen she bent down to kiss her lips

'loving you is the easiest thing i have ever done

'me too allie, your so special to me and our life is amazing.... undoing allie's jeans she pulled them down her legs along with her panties which were now soaked and threw them aside, pulling allie into her lap she kissed her softly

'you cant always do that bea

'do what?

'me naked but you fully clothed... bea chuckled 

'why not? its fun

'i need to feel you, i need to feel your skin, i need to grind on your skin... bea shivered and pushed allie to stand up to strip herself of her own clothes and than sat back down allie straddling her lap, bea's hands ran up and down allie's back feeling the goosebumps on her skin, kissing allie tenderly on the lips allie herself grabbed bea's hand pulling down between her legs and bea knew allie was turned on and really needed some kind of relief, dropping her hand between allie's legs she made contact with allie's clit rubbing it ever so lightly and allie's body jumped 

'oh fuck babe... bea could feel how wet she was and decided not to waste time and pushed 2 fingers into allie's entrance loving the loud moan that came from allie's mouth, pushing in and out of allie she had her arms wrapped around bea's neck as she began to grind onto bea's fingers

'thats it baby ride my fingers, hard and fast..... allie did just that and bounced on her fingers and bea sucked on allie's nipples 

 

'oh fuck fuck fuck im gonna...

'cum for me beautiful... bea sucked on allie's neck and it sent her over the edge screaming out bea's name over and over again, bea knew allie came hard as she felt a gush of liquid run down her hand and all over her lap, as allie slowed down and finally went limp in bea's arms bea's fingers twitched and allie came again, once she had relatively calmed down and bea pulled out of her as allie laid her head on bea's shoulder

'fuck me

'i did... bea laughed and allie joined in, lifting her head she kissed bea softly over and over again, 

'my turn... allie whispered and pushed bea back on the bed both moving up so they were laid in the middle, allie hovered over bea's body kissing her lips

'i want to love you, i want to be one with you my beautiful queen..... kissing her way down bea's neck to her breasts she pulled her left nipple into her mouth sucking, kissing and licking the hard bud and than paying the same attention to the right one, she continued her way down leaving open mouthed kisses all over bea's toned stomach and rolling her tongue around her belly button, feeling bea tremble she loved the feeling of her wife losing control and couldnt wait any longer, moving to lay between her legs allie took a tentative lick from her entrance to her clit making bea shudder, she licked all through her core pulling her clit into her mouth

'oh fuck allie baby that feels amazing.... holding allie's head in place she moved her hips in time with allie's tongue and she pushed it inside her, allie felt the juices run down her chin and she loved this, her tongue was pushed in as far as possible and bea holding her head there, allie replaced her tongue with her fingers and sucked hard on her clit and bea came hard moaning out allie's name, allie worked her through her orgasm until she fell back flat onto the bed and allie pulled out and dropped beside her wife both trying to get there breath back

'are you okay bea?

'more than okay although i feel like jelly

'thats a good thing i hope?

'definitely... bea turned on her side snuggling into allie 'do we have time for a nap?

'plenty of time, jacob wont be home for like 5 hours at least and than we have 3 hours to get ready, i will set our alarm.... allie set the alarm and pulled the blanket over them both and they fell asleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when jacob arrived home he was covered in paint so he went straight into the shower and spent quite a while in there, halfway into his shower he poked his head out the door

'MAMA!!! he yelled from the shower as she and bea were watching tv

'what? she called back

'can you come here please? allie went upstairs to see jacob's head peaking out from behind the door

'whats wrong?

'i cant get the paint out of my hair

'oh shit hold on, bea babe come here please... bea came up the stairs

'whats up?

'he cant get all the paint out of his hair. he cant look like that for his birthday

'umm oh allie go get the dish washing liquid

'really?

'yes i did it when debbie was younger and it worked... allie ran down and got the soap and took it upstairs

'do you want us to do it for you?

'WHAT??? NO!!!! you will see me, like my body and stuff.... bea and allie laughed

'who do you think showered you when you were younger and helped you change

'its different now mums, i can do it thank you

'okay but if it doesnt work we may have to shave it off... allie said and his mouth dropped open till bea started laughing

'baby leave him alone, jacob go and finish showering... jacob shook his head and closed the door, allie and bea stayed up there for a few minutes to make sure it worked, bea knocked and yelled out

'DID IT WORK?

'YES IT DID

'GOOD MAKE SURE YOU WASH AGAIN WITH SHAMPOO AND CONDITIONER YOU DONT WANT TO SMELL LIKE A DISH

'OKAY!!!! bea and allie went back down stairs and bea made them something to eat as they wont eat till like 7-7.30, bea made them some sandwiches and cut up some fruit and jacob came down to join them for a late lunch

'mum what should i wear tonight?

'wear you black pants and your black converse and i bought you a new blue shirt its in your room

'oh sweet thanks mum... they spent an hour eating and talking before they all retreated upstairs to start getting ready, bea had a shower first even though allie tried to shower with her she knew that they would get up to no good so she made sure to lock the door, when allie finished shower bea was sitting on the bed in matching red undies and a bra straightening her hair, allie was dressed in her robe and sat beside bea on the bed

'can you help me curl my hair babe?

'of course my beautiful girl.... an hour later and all 3 of them were standing down in the kitchen

'mums you both look amazing.... bea had a blue metalic suit on, pants, jacket, white shirt and a blue vest and finished it off with black pumps and straight hair, allie had on a little black dress with silver heels and her beautiful blonde hair was curled

'us? look at you all grown up, your not our little man anymore... bea tried really hard to hold back the tears

'oh mum dont cry im still me... jacob hugged bea

'i know your just so grown up, im fine im fine... she pulled away and wiped her tears 'alright we have another surprise for you

'what is it?

'your ride to the party is outside go and see...they all walked outside and saw the red ferarri

'holy crap a ferarri?

'yep and its your ride to the party

'thats..thats amazing thank you

'off you go we are right behind you we just gotta get our stuff.... he got in seeing will was driving

'uncle will this is yours?

'no its a friends happy birthday mate

'thank you

'lets get you to party mate... as they took off allie and bea walked inside collecting there bags throwing in there mobiles, wallets and the keys and took off, bea decided to drive so allie could have a few drinks, they arrived at the hall 10 minutes later and parked, bea got out first and ran around the car opening the door putting her hand out for her wife who graciously took it

'thank you babe... kissing bea they locked the car and walked inside, at the entrance there was a huge silver and gold balloon arch 

'thats looks cool baby

'deb and i thought a good looking entrance was needed, come and see the inside... walking inside allie's mouth hung open it was absolutely amazing, there was 2 tables for presents in the corner which were pretty much over flowing, 5 tables lined up against the wall beginning to get filled with food, there was 8-10 tables with white table cloths and chairs for the guests which was also beginning to fill up, on each table there was a bunch of balloons being held down by a table weight and glitter was everywhere, the floor, table, flowing around in the air along with bubbles, looking to the side allie saw a balloon machine and a machine throwing out the glitter, there was balloons literally everywhere on the ceiling and string hanging from each one, balloons on the floor being kicked around and played with by the kids, 

'bea you and deb did an amazing job, its beautiful in here

'thanks babe i think it turned out really nice, 

'i hate that i didnt help organising this

'hey you listen to me okay, you havent just been doing nothing you have been working, running our business and supporting our family so stop with all that allie, plus who do you think footed the bill... bea said cheekily and they both laughed

'at least im good for some things, 

'your good for more than that trust me

'yea giving you the best orgasms ever... bea laughed

'thats true, come on cheeky lets go greet everyone and jacob is over there with franky and god knows what she will get him to do... walking through they greeted maxine and her partner, max and liz, boomer, dom and the kids who jumped on them both peppering bea and allie with kisses, next up was kaz and will with baby cassie and than alex and debbie and little jj and than bridget who was watching franky and jj on the dance floor with a bunch of his friends

'mum i think aunt franky and jj are taking the dance floor

'they always do deb, them 2 together are a right laugh... bidget, bea, allie and debbie watched as boomer came from the side to join the 2 in the middle of the dance floor all the kids cheering them on as they threw out the most funniest dance moves and bea and the girls cracked up laughing

'oh god please tell me you hired a photographer babe?

'we sure he he is right there taking pics and we have a photo booth set up with props as well

'awesome, guys it looks so good here 

'thanks mama, it was hard to get everything we wanted but im glad we did.... jacob came bounding over with franky and they both jumped on bea and allie hugging them

'hi mums

'hi son, you have a lot of friends here

'yea and there is more coming in about ten minutes

'hey red you coming to have a drink?

'no, allie is drinking tonight not me

'babe you can drink as well

'nah i said i would drive tonight, plus you know how i get when i drink

'yea funny as shit red

'i want us all to enjoy ourselves and as long as your not drunk till after the cake and speeches and stuff than i dont care and we can get the car tomorrow, 

'what about jj?

'oh dont worry he is staying with grandma liz tonight and said she would look after him for tonight as well mum so come on get your drink on

'peer pressure much... bea laughed and allie kissed her

'yes now lets get a drink... allie pulled bea towards the bar set up and debbie, franky and alex followed them, they each had a shot and than ordered drinks and taking them to sit down, franky handed bridget a orange juice as she was pregnant

'so blonde red tells me you hired a new guy for the dessert bar?

'thats right his name is frank and he seems to have picked it up real quick, 

'thats good you need to not work so much, every time i came over or spoke to red you were never there

'i know franky i fucked up, i shouldnt have been working so much especially the last 6-7 months but im trying really hard to fix this for us, 

'good because you dont want to get an ass whooping from me do ya? allie scoffed

'im not scared of you 

'ya should be 

'im really not, if you hurt me bea will bash you and so will deb and than jacob... franky looked at bea and raised her eyebrow

'would ya hurt me red?

'if you hurt my wife than yes i would kick your ass.... allie sat there a big smirk on her face and franky groaned

'oh whatever... they all laughed and sat around chatting for a little longer and than the food was ready, they waited for jacob and all his friends to get there food first and than bea and her whole family went to make them selves a plate, the tables were full of different cuts meat and chicken, seafood, salads, pasta bake, potato salad, dips, cheeses, cold meat platters and bread, 

'babe my plates not big enough... allie whispered to bea and bea giggled

'get another plate

'what no they will think im a pig.... debbie heard and started to giggled and grabbed another plate

'here mama i will hold it for you what do you want? they went back to the table and began eating allie scooping up 2 full plates and bea's left overs than sitting back rubbing her tummy

'im so full now i need a drink, babe do you want one?

'yes please a scotch and coke

'sure anyone else? 10 minutes later allie came back with drinks for them all and a tray of shots as well

'allie shots?

'yep dont complain just take it, there wet pussies

'ah well were all good with that one arent we ladies

'i aint lezza

'we know booms but just take it anyways... throwing back the shot they chased it down with there drinks bea pulling a disgusted face making allie laugh

'mmm i love wet pussies.... allie hummed and bea leaned into her ear

'i like your wet pussy... allie almost chocked on her beer as franky cackled having heard bea's not so quiet statement

'oh god i love who you have become red.... bea chuckled and clinked her drink with franky's... a few hours passed and they had all been drinking and dancing along with jacob and his friends as well, jacob's little friend from work came the one that allie saw him kissing and jacob went bright red when debbie went over to do the sisterly duty, bea, allie and all there group laughing as jacob just blushed brighter as he guided debbie towards bea

'mum keep her here she is embarrassing me

'but im your sister and she needs to pass the test... she stepped to the right and went to walk towards the girl again but was grabbed by jacob and bought straight back to allie and bea

'mums please she is killing me here

'debbie leave him alone

'ugh fine but this isnt over

'yea yea whatever

'go back to your 'girlfriend'... debbie teased and jacob stuck his tongue out and walked off, debbie sat in allie's lap a little clumsily as she had been drinking

'mum look at kaz she always has jj giggling... they all turned to see kaz with jj in her arms and the little boy was giggling away as kaz pulled faced

'thats so cute, he is a good boy deb

'i know mum we got lucky, wait where is my husband?

'he is organising something for me deb

'whats he doing mama?

'i have a special guest

'ohhh who?

'let me up and you will find out very soon.... debbie got up and sat on her mums lap and allie stood up

'i will be back try and and stay out of trouble you 2

'yes boss..... allie laughed as bea and debbie saluted and than she walked off going out the front

'who do you think it is mum?

'i have no idea but im sure it is someone famous just like you had pink

'oh that was so good, i cant believe she came she was amazing and she is still my favourite singer ever

'i know it was pretty cool, lets get a drink deb me and you

'lets go mum... they held hands and pretty much skipped together over tot he bar 

'what can i get you ladies? the man asked

'2 shots of sambuka and 2 scotch and cokes

'coming right up... they took there shots and took there drinks back to the table when allie had walked back in and up to the stage where the dj was set up, grabbing the microphone she asked the dj to turn the music off and waved her hand for bea to come up as well which she did and than began to speak as everyone took a seat

'hi everyone i am allie and this is my beautiful wife bea and we are jacob's parents, we would like to thank you all so much for coming today, we are so glad your all here to celebrate jacob's 16th birthday with us, jacob happy birthday from mum and i and from everyone here, we have one more little surprise so franky can we get a chair to the dance floor please and jacob take a seat... jacob sat on the chair that was put there 

'jacob we know that your dream is to be involved in music mainly being a music producer so we organised this i hope you enjoy, we have a special guest for so i take great pleasure in presenting the one and only ed sheeran.... everyone cheered and jacob's mouth fell open when ed walked in singing and playing his guitar followed behind by alex

'happy 16 th birthday jacob this is for you... ed sang 3 songs everyone singing along and taking photos, on one of the slower songs jacob shyly asked his special frined from work to come and dance with him which she did so, bea and allie danced as well along with most of the other couples, jacob's friends stood gob smacked to see one of there favourite artists and jacob's definite favourite one, once ed finished his third song he stopped to have a chat with jacob a bit more privately 

'happy birthday mate

'thank you so much, i cant believe your here thank you for coming

'i was happy to do it, your mum allie and your brother in law alex organised it all, i was here on holidays and i heard about there dessert bars and went in one day and allie was there, we got to talking and she told me about you and your love for music and we made a deal, she gave me free ice cream and i came and did this show for you.... jacob and ed laughed

'ya cant pass on free ice cream right?

'you got that right jacob, i did get ya something hold on... ed took his phone out and called someone and 2 security guards walked in with a trolley and as they came closer jacob saw it was the top of the line music producer set up, a new laptop, speakers, head phones, keyboard, a big digital audio work station along with anything else to go with it

'this is for you mate, i want you to work hard and if its really what you want than you will get it, get some training and learn everything you can and when i start my next single which is next year i would like for you to come to america and work with my team i want to see how much you have learnt and if your good i will offer you full time work.

'are...are you serious?

'yes but you need to make sure its okay with your parents first

'yes yes of course thank you so much

'my manager will be in contact with you or your parents to organise it, we work hard and long hours so be prepared

'i am for sure thank you... they spent a bit more time together before taking photos with jacob, the family and all his friends even doing a full photo of everyone there, bea and allie laughed as debbie and alex in there drunken state walked towards the group and fell right in front deciding to just lay there and pose, after the photos allie, bea and jacob walked ed outside

'thank you so much for coming ed, jacob really loved it

'it was a pleasure, before i go i will let jacob tell you in full detail of what we spoke about but i offered for him to come to america next yea to help me work on my new single but its up to you 2

'wow that is very generous but bea and i would have to talk about it and know where he would stay and all that stuff

'i get it and i will speak to my manager and you will find out everything and he can stay at my place, we have a guest house and my wife and i would be happy to have him with us, he is young and i wouldnt let him live on his own

'this is all too much.. jacob said

'i believe in giving people a chance to prove themselves and if what allie and alex have told me about you and your work is true than im excited to work with you, anyways i will be in touch in the next 3-4 months and we can go from there

'okay thank you so much for coming

'it was good to meet you all..... ed got in the limo and took off leaving a shocked jacob behind with his parents

'i cant believe what just happened, ed sheeran performed here and than gave me this amazing gift and to top it off he offered me a job, 

'thats crazy

'i know mum, do you think i could go?

'we will discuss it further but right now lets go we need to cut the cake... walking inside it was bea's turn to go to the microphone which she hated talking but she had too, everyone quieted down

'well that was amazing thank you to allie and alex for organising such an amazing show... they all clapped and cheered, 'jacob come up and cut your cake son.... the cake was a huge rectangle cake on the edge was kit kat chocolates like a fence and on top there were squares filled with different treats, m&m's, maltesers, gummi bears and a bunch of other stuff and a happy birthday sign coming out of it, they lit up the number 1 and 6 and everyone sang happy birthday and jacob blew them out, bea and allie kissed his cheek and handed him the microphone

'no mum i dont want to speak

'just say a few words.... he sighed but decided to speak

'thank you everyone for coming today to join me in celebrating my 16th birthday, i never in a million years thought i would be doing this considering the start of my life but when mum and mama adopted me it was the best day of my life, i gained 2 mums a sister a brother and who bunch of crazy family which i wouldnt change for anything, mum, mama, alex and debbie i would like to thank you so much for today you have made it everything i dreamed of and more so thank you. everyone enjoy the rest of the night and thank you again... they all cheered and clapped as he handed the microphone to the dj and franky and bridget came out with a bunch of flowers from jacob for bea, allie and debbie and a bottle of scotch for alex hugging them all, 

'we love you so much jacob

'i love you both to mums, this has been the best night

'we glad but its only just starting, we have dessert and than we can really party.... the sweets were set up which was clearly done by debbie, they had the birthday cake, a tiramisu, pavlova, chocolate cake, banana cake, carrot cake, krispy kreme donuts, a huge platter of profiteroles, custard tarts and canoli's, a fruit salad and of course a chocolate fountain, bea went with franky and debbie to have more shots in fact they had 2 more each and they had hit them harder than anything and when they went to get there sweets debbie got a bowl of the chocolate sauce and they ate out of it like they were dogs, kaz and allie cracking up and taking photos of the 3, when bea looked up her nose and mouth was covered in chocolate and tried to kiss allie

'ah no way babe go wipe your face

'but im sweet... bea said so cutely allie giggled

'you are cute but im not getting dirty right now, at least not till the end of the night

'fine i will be back

'ah wait take those 2 with you... franky and debbie followed bea into the bathroom and they washed there hands and faces of the chocolate and debbie started throwing water at the other 2

'oh no you didnt deb

'i sure did mum

'oh that it your a gonna... all 3 of them began having a water fight all laughing and screaming as the water hit them and made them wet, the door opened and allie stood there

'oh for crying out loud, what are you 3 doing? they all stopped and looked at allie looking guilty

'nothing

'really franky?

'yep we were just washing up

'your all wet

'umm debbie started it

'nah uh mum did

'no i freaking didnt you little shit... bea cupped her hand under the water and threw it at debbie 

'hey see mama trouble maker... franky stood there giggling

'come on you 3... allie pulled bea by the hand and the other 2 followed out to the table and they sat down

'what the hell happened to you guys? kaz asked

'mum started a water fight

'i did not, it was debbie, franky tell them.... they all looked at franky and she looked from bea to debbie and than to kaz

'bea started it

'what the hell.... they all giggled she was so shocked

'thats what happens when you said you would kick my ass... franky smirked

'how about i do it now... bea got up but was pushed back down from allie

'no you wont your coming with me

'where too? she grumbled

'to get a drink come on

'im coming

'alright come on deb...they all went to the bar debbie pulling alex with her

'give me 8 cock sucking cowboys please and 2 scotch and cokes and 2 beers 

'sure coming up

'8 shots?

'yep we have done all the parental things and we can let loose so lets get it in... getting the shots they lifted them up

'here is to our boy turning 16 cheers... they clinked and threw the shot back and picked up the next one

'this one is too our family, strong and fierce as we are cheers... they drank them and than took there drinks form the guy at the bar

'lets dance... they all headed to the dance floor where everyone else was even kaz holding little cassie and liz holding jj, an hour later and liz and max left with baby jj and will left with little cassie so his wife could party with the others, will decided to take boomer's kids with him so dom can spend time with his sister and family as well as boomer, it was pretty late and some of jacob's friends had left leaving around 10 of them and the girl he liked and at this stage apart from jacob and his friends who were all underage the others were drunk especially debbie, alex, franky and bea, allie wasnt actually far off, well she wasnt until she crept off to the bar with boomer and threw back a couple shots before bounding over to the dance floor jumping into bea's arms and kissing her almost falling to the floor together but franky held them up

'i fucking love you my queen

'i fucking love you to my beautiful girl.... kissing a few times they pulled back to see debbie dirty dancing with alex and there friends cheering them on, they were happy to see them both let lose it had been a tough last year with the baby and the business, allie had pulled bea so close to her she could hear her heart beat against her own, there legs between the others and moving to the music, they danced like that for a while till the song dirrty by chistina aguilera came on and allie turned around her ass against bea's core and she did the slut drop and grinded up against bea in the dirtiest way anyone could ever think of, thank god jacob and his friends werent watching and were messing with the photo booth, allie grabbed bea's arms and wrapped them around her and pushed them over her stomach and up to her breasts squeezing gently, 

'allie..... bea groaned in allie's ear and she smirked knowing exactly what her wife was feeling right now, throwing her head back on bea's shoulder she turned her head kissing bea's lips

'your playing a dangerous game allie

'game? what game babe?

'you know exactly what your doing and if your not careful i will drag you to the toilets and fuck you

'now there is an offer i cant refuse

'as much as i want to we cant not here, but when we get home... bea pulled allie's earlobe with her tongue and let go 'im gonna fuck you with my tongue... allie moaned where only bea could here and she chuckled, she played me at my own game... allie thought

'i need a drink you coming?

'i sure am allie lets go... when they got to the bar they grabbed a drink and stood to the side a little 

'babe look at our family, debbie is married with a son, jacob is so happy and got offered a job in america thats crazy

'i never thought this would be my life in a million years and its all because of you allie... turning to allie she put her arms around her neck kissing her lips

'you are one of the best things to ever happen to me 

'you are too bea, all that happened before you meant nothing, i came alive when i met you, my heart didnt beat until you came along, your my world, you and our family are my world.... smiling at each other they kissed a few times and looked to see it was pushing 2am

'we should call taxi's for jacob's friends

'good idea... once his friends were gone they all decided to put his presents in the car and lock it up and call taxi's for themselves but they didnt go home they grabbed bunch of bottles of alcohol, mixer drinks and cups and took the taxi's to the beach which wasnt far, once they got there they all got out and headed to the grass area and all sat down pouring more drinks and settling together watching over the water

'i hope you enjoyed your birthday jacob

'it was the best birthday ever thank you all so much i will never forget it

'good im glad... they sat chatting for a while till franky saw bea was lost in her thoughts 

'hey red how about a walk?

'sure... they got up and walked off a bit clumsily franky's arm over bea's neck and bea's arm around her waist trying to support each other from falling, walking down the walk path in silence for a few minutes until franky spoke

'a lot changed ay red?

'definitely i couldnt be happier

'i know, we both had a shit start to life

'but it came good franky, better than i could ever imagine

'yes because of allie and gidge, those woman have a power that bought the good out of us, i mean really as if you would ever had thought of dancing with anyone before allie and now you were even dirty dancing with her... they laughed

'oh i know she brings it out of me especially when we have been drinking, fuck franky life is good

'it really is, red im gonna be a mother soon

'are you excited? 

'im fucking shitting myself

'you will be a great mother franky, you both will, your great with jj, cassie, the triplets and jacob so dont worry

'yea i guess so..... they walked a little further down and than jumped onto the sand to walk back, walking back they chatted about nothing really they talked crap as they normally did when drunk and as they reached the front of the group they waved at them and the next thing they knew they both fell

'oh fuck mum are you okay? debbie got up and walked down to her mum laughing when she saw they both fell into a small hole, the group followed and all jumped onto the sand helping them up and they sat on the sand, they heard a voice behind them and turned to see will

'babe what are you doing here? are the kids alright?

'there fine there all with liz she wanted them all so i went to the hall to find you all but you left and the guy there told me where you were going so i came here... he jumped onto the sand and kissed kaz before sitting behind her

'im glad you came... she snuggled into his built body, they sat and watched over the water it was a warm night with a slight breeze in the air, the couples were sitting together and even jacob's girl was with them... bea leaned back into allie and sighed she really was happy, she fought tooth and nail for so long to keep debbie safe and now looking around she had it all, her daughter was happily married to alex with a son jj, jacob has been offered an amazing opportunity for his future, her best friend franky was happy with bridget and about to become mothers, maxine was happy with her partner, liz and max were going strong and he was in remission, boomer and her brother were happy with 3 munchkins, kaz and will were married with a little girl cassie, everyone although had gone through there struggles no one more so they were all there a big happy family.... bea turned to look at allie who looked down and smiled, staring into each others eyes and allie spoke

'thank you for taking a chance on me babe, you took a chance on me, you took a chance on us, i love you so much my queen

'i love you too my beautiful girl..... sharing a kiss they looked out to the ocean feeling the happiest they had ever been in each others arms, there hearts became one and will live on forever

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is the final chapter, i hope you join me on my other stories, love live ballie


End file.
